


Broken

by Coup Detat (MysteriousHarmony)



Series: Broken: The Series [1]
Category: GOT7, YG Entertainment | YG Family, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Alpha Mark Tuan, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Break Up, Cheating, Child Choi Youngjae, Child Jeon Jungkook, Child Kim Taehyung, Child Kim Yugyeom, Current YoonJin, F/M, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga isn't actually that bad at feelings, Mpreg, Namjoon Breaking Shit, Omega Jackson Wang, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Park Jimin, Omega Park Jinyoung | Jr., Omega Song Minho | Mino, Pregnant Kim Seokjin | Jin, YOONJIN IS END GAME!, child bambam, past namjin, weird ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 47
Words: 197,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousHarmony/pseuds/Coup%20Detat
Summary: When Kim Seokjin finds out that his mate has been cheating on him he takes their child, Taehyung, and leaves Namjoon - the Omega building up a support system in their new home as he comes to love an alpha named Yoongi. Meanwhile Namjoon is focusing on the growing success that is his music career, and on the pent up emotions he is experiencing from losing his mate.YoonJin. Has a focus on NamMin and Nyongtory later on (Chapter 30 ish onwards)HIATUS.





	1. Breaking Things and Breaking Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so thank you for coming this far despite the shitty summary. I have no clue where I am going with this, but I wrote it. Namjoon is being a dick, and is breaking shit as always. Jin is not impressed. Jackson is even less impressed. Jimin is impressed - but by Jin, not Namjoon. Taehyung honestly has a little kid crush on Jimin. 
> 
> ALSO, actual IMPORTANT tidbit. In my version of Omegaverse, Omegas are the only ones who can't be with someone else after being mated. It'll be shown in the chapter. But Omegas can't even be touched intimately by someone other than their mate without feeling sick. Alphas however can still have sex with others, even after being mated. It's like a hangover from when Alphas used to fuck everyone they could so they would have higher chances of continuing their bloodline. 
> 
> As I said above, It's 2am right now. So yes, these notes are shitty too. There will be more relevant notes at the end - I promise. I swear it on my love of Kim Seokjin. I swear it on my love of his window wiper laugh.

Namjoon had never been good at not breaking things. He tried. Tried to fall to the side when he tripped rather than falling on the glass coffee table and breaking it. Tried to shut doors carefully so that they didn’t suddenly fall of their hinges. Tried to be gentle when putting his sunglasses on so they didn’t suddenly combust. 

He tried to tiptoe around Seokjin’s feelings so as to not hurt the Omega that he loved so much. He tried to make it home on time so the older man wouldn’t be sitting at a table set for two by himself - though he usually didn’t succeed. He tried not to forget important dates, things like anniversaries, that Jin held so dear to him. 

He tried to be happy even when his mate told him that he was pregnant for the first time - which to Namjoon sounded a lot like “Kiss your music career goodbye”. Yet he had endured. 

Namjoon had spent months trying to cater to his Omega’s needs as much as possible: picking up food for Jin at the oddest times imaginable, helping the Omega fill what was formerly Namjoon’s office with baby stuff, rubbing his back to make him feel better, holding his hair back when he was being sick. 

Even after the baby was born Namjoon had tried to work harder for Jin and their baby son Taehyung. He couldn’t even count how many times he had gotten up at ungodly hours to feed or comfort Taehyung. Couldn’t even count how many times he had gone on late night or early morning diaper runs - or how many times he had made bottles for their crying child while on the phone with his boss trying to discuss his next album. 

He tried to be happy even when his mate told him two years later that he was pregnant for the second time - which to Namjoon sounded even more like “Kiss your music career goodbye”.

In the end though, Namjoon had never been good at not breaking things. 

Seokjin was the opposite of him, yet one would never know that by looking at him now. 

The pregnant omega was tossing anything he could get his hands on at his clumsy alpha mate, tears streaming down his cheeks and blood streaming down his fingers. A lamp was sitting shattered a few feet away from Namjoon, along with a plethora of other broken and non-broken things that the omega had thrown at him. 

“Jinnie stop it!” 

The omega didn’t listen to him, instead sobbing harder as he threw a book at Namjoon who just barely managed to dodge it. 

“I can’t believe you would do this to me and our children!” 

The alpha glanced at his vibrating phone that sat on the coffee table, a girl’s name showing on the lit up screen. 

His mate seemed to notice where his eyes had gone and snatched the phone from the glass surface before storming off further into the apartment - Namjoon following in an instant. 

“Seokjin baby what’re you doing with my phone!?” 

“Don’t call me that!” the omega screamed as he rounded a corner into the bathroom. 

Just as Namjoon entered the bathroom he saw the pregnant man toss the ringing Iphone 7 into the toilet - the vibration instantly stopping. 

Anger was boiling just beneath the surface and he grabbed Jin by the arm, gritting his teeth as he pulled his mate to look at him. 

“Let me go.” 

Namjoon tightened his grip, glaring holes in the older man. 

“I could put up with the broken lamp and the ripped $200 painting, but you just wrecked my phone! That thing was worth $700 bucks and it had all my important work contacts on it! Yet you broke it out of stupid jealousy!” 

Seokjin pulled his arm from the larger man’s grip, slapping Namjoon hard across the face as more tears poured from his already swollen and red eyes. 

“And what about me!? You broke my heart just because you thought it would be fun!! I gave you my virginity! I let you mate me! I let you get me pregnant - TWICE! Only to find out that you have been fucking your stupid beta whore of a secretary since before Taehyung was even born!” 

Namjoon looked at his mate as the older man wrapped his arms around the slight swell of his abdomen that held their second child. 

The alpha opened his mouth to argue again but closed it when he heard a soft sound behind him, instantly whipping around. 

Their two year old son stood in the doorway, rubbing teary eyes with one hand while his other hand was holding his favourite stuffed bunny tightly. 

“Eomma, Appa??” the boy sniffled as tears rolled down tiny plump cheeks.  
“Taehyungie….”

Namjoon was about to move to console his child but Jin walked past him, shoving the alpha away and pulling their young child into his arms. 

The omega held Taehyung tight and left the room without a word, heading to the bedroom. 

The younger man stood there for a minute, staring at his run down appearance and bruised cheek in the mirror until he heard something zipping. 

He glanced into Taehyung’s room that was untouched before heading to his and Jin’s room. 

The Omega had put the biggest suitcase they owned on the bed and had placed a few of his favourite outfits in it, now filling it with his other important things. 

“Jinnie where are you going?” 

“I don’t know and I honestly don’t really care. I am not going to raise Taehyung and our second child with a cheating asshole like you.” 

Namjoon tried to grab the omega’s arm but Jin slapped him even harder this time, right over top of the already present bruise on the alpha’s face from earlier. 

The alpha had just stood there as Jin packed his and Taehyung’s bags; watching from the front door as the omega left with their son, the car keys to Namjoon’s brand new car, and all of their savings money. 

Maybe Namjoon wasn’t really supposed to love others, because when he thought about it afterwards while sitting on the couch downing his third beer - he couldn’t help but think that he missed the car more than he missed his mate and their child. 

~*~

It was an oddly bright day in Seoul as Jackson walked into the building his and Namjoon’s studio was in, dressed in a thick black winter jacket that he shed right away when he was inside. 

The omega yawned as he hung his coat on a hook outside of the studio, opening the door and gaping a little at the sight he saw before him. 

Namjoon was passed out on the couch, beer cans scattered across the room - balls of paper laying all over the place. 

The blonde walked over to his best friend, kneeling down and shaking Namjoon’s shoulders. 

The man didn’t wake up until Jackson got fed up and began to slap his face none too gently. 

The larger slapped Jackson’s hand away, mumbling a slurred ‘fuck off’. 

“Get up Namjoon. I have been calling you all weekend.” 

The alpha sat up, running a hand through greasy black hair. 

“Yea, and? My phone was murdered so it’s not like I could’ve picked up.” 

Jackson sat down beside Namjoon after tossing the trash that was scattered everywhere. 

“What the hell happened to you?” 

“Seokjin walked in on me fucking Minji. She spilled to him that we had been doing it since before Taehyung was born. He had a fucking fit and stormed out on me.” 

Jackson rolled his eyes. 

“I told you that you should’ve ended it with her when Jin told you he was pregnant.” 

“Yea yea.” 

“What did you expect him to do? Stay there and raise two kids despite knowing that you were spending all your time fucking your secretary?” 

Namjoon stood, walking over to the mini fridge and pulling out out a bottle of water - downing it in one go. 

Jackson stood as well, heading over to the computers and turning them both on - flopping down in his leather rolly chair. 

“He loves you Namjoon. But you betrayed his trust by doing this mere days after he told you about him being pregnant again.” 

“Whatever Jackson. I never asked the fucking slut to get knocked up the first time - let alone a second time.” 

The omega whipped around to look at Namjoon, raising a brow - anger written very obviously across the slightly older man’s face. 

“Don’t say shit like that. He’s your mate. It’s not his fault alone that he got pregnant. Takes two to tango Namjoon - and you know that he can’t take birth control because of the reactions he has to it. So if anything him getting pregnant is on you, not on him.” 

Namjoon pulled a second bottle of water from the fridge before slamming the door shut. 

“Who’s fucking side are you on anyway Jackson?” 

“Well considering you are cussing out your omega mate because you didn’t want to put a condom on - and considering you are being an asshat to me too I am pretty inclined to say I am on Jin’s side.” 

Jackson could see Namjoon grinding his teeth in anger and he scoffed when the Alpha threw his two finished water bottles on the floor he had just cleared of garbage. 

“Pick those up Namjoon. I just cleaned up all your shit.” 

Jackson turned back around, not feeling inclined to dealing with his best friend’s shit today. 

The blonde had honestly never actually seen Namjoon like this before. The alpha was usually very sweet so Jackson wasn’t used to this. 

“Pick them up yourself… omega bitch.” 

The man’s voice trailed off at the end, getting quieter. Jackson was positive of what he had heard though, the omega standing and storming over to Namjoon - grabbing the larger by the front of the shirt. 

“What the fuck did you just call me?” 

“Fuck off.” 

Jackson shoved Namjoon back. 

“Answer the fucking question!” 

“You heard me! You fucking omega whores are really fuckin me over this week aren’t you!?” 

That was all it took and Jackson grabbed Namjoon again, snapping his fist into the alpha’s face hard - doing it again when he realized how much better it had made him feel. 

After a few more harsh punches the omega released the hungover alpha who fell on his ass on the tile floor. 

“You are fucking insufferable. If you ever fucking call me that again I will put you in the goddamn hospital!” 

The blonde omega grabbed the water bottles the alpha had flung to the ground, throwing them both at the man who was holding his bleeding nose before dumping out the bag of Namjoon’s garbage he had picked up. 

“Clean up the fucking mess you made and get your act together before tomorrow or we are going to have a problem.” 

The omega stormed out of the room, grabbing his coat and completely ignoring their manager when the man asked where Jackson was going. 

The man walked into the studio, noticing the mess on the floor first followed by Namjoon who was sitting on the coffee table - still holding his bleeding nose. 

“What the hell is this mess? And what was up with Jackson?” 

“I called him an omega whore.” 

The beta man raised a brow. 

“I assume that is why your nose is bleeding.” 

“Yea. Guess I should’ve been a little smarter. Jackson isn’t like Jin - should’ve known he would actually fight back if I provoked him.” 

The manager threw a box of tissues at him. 

“I don’t even wanna know what drama you and Jin are going through this time. Get yourself and this room cleaned up.” 

The alpha nodded a little, his little power high having come crashing down around him after Jackson’s first punch. 

He was going to have to apologize to Jackson next time he saw him. He couldn’t afford to lose his wingman of all people - and especially not because he was just having a bad day and decided that it would be fun to start calling Jackson a whore. 

He honestly just wanted to go back to sleep. 

After cleaning up the mess Jackson had dumped back on the floor he did just that, flopping on the couch and dozing again. 

~*~

It was a cold February day when Seokjin arrived at his new apartment in Busan, the omega and his two year old child bundled in thick winter jackets. 

The man was relieved to see that the furniture he had ordered while staying at his co-worker Hyosang’s house was already at the apartment and arranged as he had specified. 

It definitely was not anywhere close to the luxury apartment Seokjin had been living in when he was still with Namjoon - but it was nice. 

It was open concept, the living room separated from the dining area by a small half wall that sat right behind the couch. To the right side of the dining table was an island counter accompanied by four bar stools - the island holding a sink and a dishwasher on the other side of it. 

The kitchen itself was a little small, but it had all the necessities - including a stainless steel stove, fridge, and microwave and plenty of cupboard space.

A small hallway lead out of the kitchen to another living room like space complete with a desk, a computer, a bookcase, a loveseat and some children’s toys for Taehyung. This room lead to the undecorated balcony, the bathroom, and the two bedrooms. 

Seokjin was rolling the suitcases of himself and the child that was in his arms, the omega pushing his bedroom door open and resting the suitcases in the room before carefully putting his son down on the large bed. 

“What do you think Taehyungie? Do you like it?” 

The two year old looked around apprehensively, tears in his eyes as he hugged his favourite stuffy closer to his chest - shaking his head. 

Jin swallowed hard, sitting down with the child - the boy instantly moving to nuzzle close to his mother. 

“Where appa?” 

The omega was tearing up at those words from his young son. He wanted to tell Taehyung that his father was never coming back - that the man didn’t want them. But he couldn’t. 

It would break the tiny boy’s heart. 

“We have to live away from appa for a little while honey.” 

Taehyung sniffled more, rubbing at his eyes as the tears spilled over. 

“Nooo.” 

The man gently rubbed his child’s back. 

“It’ll be okay honey. Don’t cry, if you cry eomma will and you don’t want that right?” 

The boy looked up, wiping his tears away and shaking his head. 

“Eomma no cry.” 

The pregnant omega smiled softly, stroking Taehyung’s little red cheeks with his thumb. 

“I love you Taehyungie, we’ll be okay.” 

The child hugged Jin again, this time out of love rather than sadness. 

“Taehyung love Eomma~” 

A kiss was pressed to the boy’s forehead and soon Jin was moving around the apartment, unpacking boxes of things he had managed to get out of his old home while Namjoon was out - Taehyung following after him like a little baby duckling. 

The man was too lazy to cook, having already spent the whole day driving and unpacking - as such he ordered pizza. 

The moment when the omega opened the lid of the pizza box was the happiest that Taehyung had been since they had left Namjoon - eyes going wide with awe and that massive boyish grin spreading across the child’s face. 

“Pijja! Pijja!!!” 

The boy was hopping up and down as his eomma put a piece of pizza on a plate for him, the man placing it on the table along with a sippy cup of water before sitting down with his own food - watching his son with a soft smile on his face, one hand resting on his slightly rounded belly. 

Watching his son’s excitement he couldn’t help but think that maybe it would all be okay in the end. 

~*~

A few days later Seokjin was heading out of the apartment, a diaper bag with everything he needed strapped across his shoulders - the man holding his son in one arm as he locked the door to the apartment. 

He turned around and saw a young man with light brown hair walking in his direction. 

The young male, who Seokjin believed to be an Omega, seemed surprised to see a new face leaving the apartment. The boy smiled, eyes forming into little crescent moons as he moved to talk to Jin. 

“Good morning~ You must be the guy who just moved in here. I am Jimin, I live right next door~” 

The older nodded, smiling softly. 

“Hi there Jimin. I am Seokjin, but you can just call me Jin if you want.” 

The boy, who was definitely an omega now that Jin could smell him, reached out a hand to Taehyung. 

“And what’s your name little guy?” 

“Taehyung!” 

“That’s an awesome name for an awesome little guy~” 

Jin laughed softly when he saw his son blushing, his signature grin spreading across chubby cheeks. 

“So what’re you up to?” 

“Oh, well I have a job lined up for me to start next week since I just moved here from Seoul. But before I can start I need to find a daycare for Taehyung to stay at during the day while I work.” 

“Ahh, you guys are on your own?” 

Jin nodded a little. 

“Yea, it’s a long story.” 

Jimin waved him off with a smile. 

“No need to justify not telling a stranger. I get it, must be tough on you and the little guy - but you both seem to be working hard. If you want I could take you to some of the good daycares around here. It would be awful for you to get lost on one of your first days here Seokjin Hyung~”

The man smiled widely. 

“I don’t wanna bother you Jimin - but if you aren’t busy I would love that.” 

“I have nothing to do~ I am on my day off and my mate Hoseok is at work so I was kinda bored anyway.” 

Soon the three headed out together, and thanks to Jimin’s help they managed to find the perfect daycare for Taehyung that sat at a convenient halfway point between Jin’s work and their home. 

Around noon the group stopped in at a restaurant that the younger omega had suggested, Seokjin sitting Taehyung in his high chair before sitting down himself and removing his jacket. 

A sweet beta waitress put a colouring book down in front of the child along with crayons, smiling softly at the boy who blushed and grinned at her happily. 

“So you mentioned you have a mate Jimin. Is he an alpha?” 

The younger omega looked up from the menu, nodding a little. 

“Yea. Though he isn’t like most alphas.” 

“How so?” 

Jimin glanced at the young boy before speaking. 

“He isn’t an A.S.S.H.O.L.E like most alphas.” 

“Ahhhh. You’re lucky then.” 

“What about you?” 

The waitress placed drinks down in front of them and after ordering Jin took a sip of his coffee before daring to speak. The coffee calmed his nerves. 

“The gist of it is, my alpha was cheating on me since before Taehyung was born and I found him in the middle of ‘It’ with her a few weeks ago when I went to drop off his lunch.”

“Brutal.” 

Jin nodded, taking another sip of his coffee. 

“He was my first everything. We have, or had, been together for nearly six years. Taehyung looked up to him as if the earth revolved around him.” 

“That must’ve been hard for you to deal with all alone.” 

Another nod. 

“But all of that aside, what do you do for work Jimin?” 

“My mate and I both work at a dance studio as dance instructors. Generally I teach younger people, like teenagers and kids - but Hoseok does Teens and up.” 

The older omega smiled softly. 

“Is that how you two came together?” 

The younger blushed, nodding his head. 

“Sorta, yeah. We met when I was still part of a dance crew at that dance studio. Hoseok joined the dance crew and we realized that we had a lot of similarities so we started dating. I honestly never thought we would get past three dates - but here we are three years later and mated.”

They both laughed, and Jin couldn’t help but feel very oddly comfortable with this omega. 

Jimin was sweet, caring, and easy to relate to. 

They had known each other for what? Three hours now? Yet Jin already felt comfortable enough to spill his relationship sob stories to the boy. 

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard Taehyung calling out for him. 

“Eomma look! I draw eomma and Jimmie!” 

The omegas both laughed at the lack of the ‘n’ in Jimin’s name. 

“That’s a very good drawing Taehyungie~” 

The child puffed up his chest, proud of himself for making his eomma and the pretty omega boy smile. 

“I good draw.” 

After eating the group headed back to the apartments together, Taehyung strapped into his car seat humming songs while the two omegas were in the front talking. 

“I was surprised at how much you can eat hyung! You are so slim so I didn’t expect you to be able to eat that much!” 

Jin laughed softly, resting one hand on his belly while the other remained on the wheel. 

“Yeah, being pregnant will do that to you.” 

Jimin’s eyes went wide. 

“You’re pregnant!?” 

The older glanced over, a bit surprised Jimin didn’t know - though he supposed that his baby bump wasn’t very prominent yet when he thought about it. 

“12 weeks.” 

Jimin ‘aww’-ed sweetly, but suddenly his face became somber. 

There was a minute of silence and Jin glanced at the boy. 

“What is it Jimin?” 

“Did your mate know?” 

“Yes. It’s not like he wanted the baby anyway…” the man glanced at Taehyung in his rear view, relieved that the boy had fallen asleep, “he didn’t want Taehyung to start with. He was into music, and I think he feared that it would screw up his career.” 

Jimin shook his head lightly. 

“It’s still awful. No alpha should be betraying their pregnant mate like that. I just hate that. Mated omegas can’t even be touched in intimate places by other alphas without feeling sick. Yet mated alphas can still go around f.u.c.k every omega and beta within a ten mile radius with no repercussions whatsoever.” 

The older omega nodded as he pulled into his parking spot, turning the car off and climbing out. 

“I don’t disagree with you Jimin. As always fate hands them an amazing hand and gives us a shitty one.” 

The younger opened the backseat door for Jin, the omega carefully pulling his sleeping child from his car seat - thanking Jimin when the other grabbed the diaper bag and closed the car door. 

When they arrived at their apartments Jin and Jimin exchanged numbers, saying a quick goodbye before the smaller omega handed the other the diaper bag - the two omegas both disappearing into their separate apartments. 

After placing the diaper bag down and discarding his coat and shoes Seokjin went and layed down on his bed with his sleeping son. 

They had made a good friend. 

Everything would be alright. It would all work out. 

If he just kept working hard it would all be okay. Seokjin just had to believe in that no matter what. 

He would take care of Taehyung, and of his unborn child - they would get through this together. 

It didn’t matter if they had Namjoon with them or not, Seokjin would get by just fine on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, as I promised, more relevant notes here. 
> 
> First of all, how was dick-ish Namjoon? Was it too much? Or was it realistic for a guy who just got dumped on his ass by his pregnant mate and may have had 5-ish packs of beer over a like 70 hour period of time? 
> 
> Also, yes, Jackson is an omega. He is a tough "don't fuck with me" omega. I like Omega Jackson. I don't know who I am gonna ship him with yet. I need opinions. Should I do some good old MarkSon with alpha Mark? Or should I do JB x Jackson with Alpha JB? I need him to have an alpha because it plays an important part later - so give opinions please. 
> 
> The other thing I need an opinion on is Jin and the unborn child. For sure Jungkook is the kid, but I was thinking of doing twins Jungkook and Yugyeom. Opinion of that?? Should I just do little Jungkookie, or should I do twin babies Jungkookie and Yugyeomie??


	2. A Song Named Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin and Taehyung have grown very close to Jimin and Hoseok - the two now being considered family to the omega and his child. While Seokjin is focusing on work and taking care of his child and unborn children his mate is busy writing music. The name Rap Monster is now known all across South Korea, but what is known even better is the song Broken that focuses on the mysterious alpha's mate that abandoned him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE SHIT HEAD NAMJOON COMING YOUR WAY. Not actual like angry Namjoon, just him releasing a really dickish song. 
> 
> Shit hit the fan already. I was gonna chill a little and save it for a few chapters later, but it just suddenly flowed this way. Also, I decided the twin thing myself. Both of the opinions I asked for were tied. 2 vs 2 for Twins Jungkook and Yugyeom vs Baby Jungkook alone. Then 1 vs 1 for Markson vs JB x Jackson. So I just decided on the baby thing myself.
> 
> Also, just a little age thing here. 
> 
> Seokjin - 24 (turning 25)  
> Namjoon - 22 (turning 23)  
> Jackson - 23 (As of this chapter. 22 in chapter 1)  
> Hoseok - 23 (was 23 right around the time Jin arrived in Busan)  
> Jimin - 21 (turning 22)  
> Taehyung - 2 (turning 3)

Jackson sighed softly as he exited his black mustang, locking it before heading to the studio - dressed in a thin jacket, ripped skinnies, a snapback, and a black mask. 

It had been nearly a month since Jin had left and while Namjoon had stopped being a dick for the most part, and had apologized for what he had said to Jackson, he was still insufferable. 

Jackson had been spending weeks trying to finish their album with very minimalistic help from the alpha - who was completely unmotivated. 

Even if Namjoon did come in and work hard it was meaningless because he would show up at 10pm, work for one hour, and then go home when they closed the building up. 

The omega hung his jacket on the usual hook, cracking his neck to the side and adjusting his too-large black t-shirt before walking into the studio. 

His eyes went wide when he saw that Namjoon was already here, at 7am, and was actually working. 

After closing the door he walked to the alpha, tilting his head - Namjoon noticing and taking his headphones off. 

“When did you get here Namjoon?” 

“5am??” 

The Chinese man’s eyes went wide again. 

“Wow, you actually have motivation!” 

Namjoon rolled his eyes, slapping Jackson’s arm. 

“I was in a slump, okay?” 

“Yes yes.” 

The omega threw himself down in his leather chair, turning his own computer on and grabbing headphones from on top of his speakers. 

“What’re you working on Namjoonie?” 

“Some music was just suddenly bursting into my head while I was up watching TV early this morning, so I rushed here. I think it’s gonna be for my upcoming solo mixtape.” 

“Wanna help me finish our album first? We need to finish the lyrics and the recording for song number 9, then we’re done.” 

The alpha nodded. 

“Do you have a photocopy of the music around here somewhere?” 

The omega walked over to the shelf, going through stapled piles of paper before pulling one out and handing it to Namjoon. 

“That one. I luckily just copied that after I finished the lyrics I did for it last night. But I only did my part - the second verse is your part, and the third verse is both of us. You can write your stuff then we should write the lyrics for the third verse together.” 

“You did the lyrics for the chorus too?” 

“Yea. If you wanna adjust it we can, but focus on lyrics for your part first.” 

The alpha nodded at Jackson, saving the song he had been working on that was still open on his computer screen before grabbing a pencil and starting to work on the lyrics. 

The omega glanced over at Namjoon while he was waiting for his computer to load. Finally Namjoon was starting to act like himself again. 

~*~

Seokjin huffed in annoyance as he rinsed the taste of vomit from his mouth. God, the morning sickness (that lasted all day) was really kicking his ass this time around. 

He had gotten sick maybe twice when he was pregnant with Taehyung, but this was way worse. The baby was apparently not happy with Seokjin eating anything other than nacho cheese doritos, chicken nuggets from McDonalds, and chocolate chip cookies. He always seemed to throw up anything other than those three foods. 

Even from the womb it seemed the kid was a picky eater. Or was just on a junk food high. Either or. 

There was a knock on the bathroom door and he spit into the sink one more time before turning the tap off and opening the door. 

Jimin was on the other side, looking concerned. 

“You okay hyung?” 

“I am fine Jimin, just a little bit of morning sickness.” 

The other omega raised a brow. 

“A little bit? You have been sick like every single day for the last week hyung. I think you need to go get a check up, it seems like a little much.” 

Jin ruffled Jimin’s hair as he walked out of the bathroom, the younger following him. 

“I already have an appointment on Thursday, so unless I start vomiting blood it can wait until then.” 

They both returned to the living room where Taehyung was sitting, the boy watching Harry Potter. 

There were two plates of pizza sitting on the table and Taehyung’s plate was already empty, the little boy drinking his sippy cup of water. 

Just as the two were about to sit back down there was a knock at the door. 

Jimin glanced at the clock then grinned widely. 

“That must be Hoseok!” 

The younger omega ran to the door, opening it before flinging himself at his mate - the larger man catching Jimin and spinning him around. 

They both walked into the apartment, closing the door softly. 

“Welcome back Hoseokie~” 

“Thanks hyung~ Thank you for looking out for Jiminie while I was taking my students to that dance competition.” 

“It’s no problem. I didn’t do much, just made sure Jimin had eaten dinner and fed him if he hadn’t.” 

Jimin was pouting, looking up at Hoseok. 

“I’m not a kid, I don’t need a babysitter.” 

Hoseok was smiling sweetly, pressing a kiss to Jimin’s lips. 

“I know that. I didn’t ask him to babysit you, I just asked him to keep an eye out. I get worried about my angelic Jiminie when I am not here~” 

The omega blushed softly, kissing his mate’s cheek.

The alpha was smiling massively, Taehyung grinning when he finally noticed him - the child running over to the tall man. 

“HOBI!” 

Hoseok kneeled down, yelling “Tadah!!” and doing jazz hands that excited the child. The man grabbed Taehyung when he got within arms reach, spinning him around a few times before putting him on his feet - the boy giggling sweetly as he wobbled back to his mother’s side. 

“Come on Hoseokie Hyung! There is still a bunch of pizza left!” 

Jimin disappeared into the kitchen with his mate, the two returning with a plate for Hoseok - the alpha sitting down in the arm chair to eat. 

They spent the rest of the evening making small talk, Hoseok playing with Taehyung until the child finally passed out. When the boy did pass out the alpha even volunteered to put him to bed, leaving Jin ever impressed with how considerate he was. 

Now if only every alpha was like Hoseok. Then the world would be a much better place. 

It was around 10pm that Jimin and Hoseok left, smiling and waving as goodbyes were uttered at the doorway. 

The omega made sure everything was cleaned up before locking the deadbolt on the door, turning all of the lights off before heading to Taehyung’s room. 

He walked over to the boy’s little car bed, tucking the blankets the child had pushed off over him again and kissing his head. 

After turning on the boy’s light that projected stars onto the ceiling and a quick check that the night light was also on Jin left the room, closing the door silently and heading to his own room. 

He turned on his bedroom light to change, glancing at the large empty space along the right wall of the room where he was going to put all of the baby’s stuff. 

It was a little early to start shopping now, but maybe in another month or so. If he started then he could slowly buy stuff so that he didn’t bankrupt himself trying to buy it all in a few paychecks. 

After changing into fuzzy pyjamas the omega turned his lamp on, shutting the bedroom light off and climbing into bed. 

He took one final glance at the spot he would be putting all of the baby stuff, rubbing a hand over the swell of his belly. The bump was growing faster than it had when he was pregnant with Taehyung. He was only 16 weeks, yet his belly was around the size it had been when he was a month further along with Taehyung. 

“Don’t worry little one, I left lots of space for you. Eomma and big brother will look out for you little guy.” he laughed at himself a little. Apparently he had already decided it was a boy. 

He continued to rub his belly, even after he had turned the lamp off - and soon the man dozed, curled protectively around his stomach. 

~*~

Thursday came around and Seokjin headed to the hospital with Taehyung, diaper bag strapped across his shoulders as always. 

The omega walked into his new doctor’s office, sitting his son down on the big comfy chair with his stuffed bunny. 

“Eomma where this?” 

“The hospital honey. Eomma has to get your little brother a check up. I need you to be a good boy for me and sit quietly and play with your toys while eomma talks to the doctor okay?” 

The child nodded, smiling as Jin handed him a few toys - putting his bunny in his lap so he could play with the toy trucks. 

Jin remained standing until the doctor arrived. 

A tall, broad shouldered, alpha walked into the room - dressed in black pants, a white button up shirt and his white coat. There was a nametag pinned to the front of his coat that read ‘Dr. Choi’.

“Goodmorning,” the omega said as he climbed up onto the padded bench, Taehyung watching him closely before remembering what Jin had told him - returning to playing with his cars. 

“Goodmorning, you’re my new patient Seokjin right?” 

The man nodded. 

“Alright Seokjin, let me just get your file and then we’ll begin.” 

The man grabbed a file from off the counter, looking through it before placing it back down and walking over to the younger male. 

“So you are 16 weeks pregnant, correct?” 

A nod from the omega. 

“And you are just here for a check up and an ultra sound right?”

Another nod. 

The man pulled his chair over, grabbing his clipboard and a pen. 

“Are there any concerns you are having with the pregnancy thus far?” 

“A lot of morning sickness. Everyone says that, I know. But I mean like A LOT of morning sickness. I am getting sick at least three times a day, and not just nausea either - like full on vomiting everything I have eaten into the toilet.” 

The doctor was scribbling notes down before looking back up at Jin. 

“Anything else that has been concerning?” 

The omega looked down at his belly, rubbing it gently. 

“Maybe it’s just because it’s a different pregnancy, but I wasn’t this big when I was pregnant with Taehyung. I am only 16 weeks, but I am like the same size I was at 22 weeks with Taehyung.” 

The doctor glanced at the young child who was sitting on the chair, playing with his toy cars excitedly. 

“How old is Taehyung?” 

“Two years old.” 

The doctor scribbled that down. 

“Now I am going to ask something a little personal. You left your alpha mate correct?” 

“Yes. Over a month ago now.” 

“Well it is possible that the exaggerated symptoms of the pregnancy are simply from stress due to the breakup - as well as stress put on the mating bond. But we will just make sure everything is normal when we do the check up.” 

Another nod from the omega. 

They did the check up and everything seemed normal, and while the nurse was setting up the ultrasound machine the doctor brought up another topic. 

“Last thing I want to know for today is about the birth. You said that you intend to give birth in the hospital. That hasn’t changed right?” 

“No, it hasn’t changed.” 

“So when the time comes are we going to have to contact your mate?” 

The omega blinked in surprise, furrowing his brows a little. 

“No, I don’t want him anywhere me and my children.” 

“I was just asking because birthing is always much harder on omegas if their mate isn’t present. The mate’s pheromones help to calm the omega during labour and generally just makes it easier for the omega to give birth safely. I understand if you still don’t want to call your mate, but I do think it is something you should think over in depth.” 

Jin glanced at his child that was still sitting and playing, sighing gently and nodding his head again. 

Soon the omega was laying on the padded bench, his little rounded belly revealed while the nurse rubbed the cold gel that Seokjin hated so much onto his abdomen. Taehyung was now standing by the edge of the bench on a stool, watching with awe as the doctor moved the plastic wand across Jin’s stomach. 

“Ahhh, there we go.” 

He shifted it slightly and there was an image coming up on the screen, the man examining it closely. 

Jin was looking at it, a little anxious but also a little excited. 

“I think we have found the root cause of the exaggerated symptoms of your pregnancy.” 

The omega raised a brow, tilting his head. 

“What do you mean?” 

The doctor pointed to a grey portion of the screen. 

“This here is one baby,” he pointed to another grey portion, “and this is the second baby. You are pregnant with twins, congratulations.” 

Jin was amazed that he had managed to not faint at those words, but instead he got through to the end of the appointment - still in shock a little as he walked from the hospital with Taehyung in his arms, the little boy hugging the picture of his unborn siblings. 

The omega returned to the apartment, working on autopilot alone, and instantly headed to Jimin’s door rather than his own - knocking on it loudly. 

The door swung open in seconds and the smaller omega smiled at Jin. 

“Hey hyung! What’s up?”

“I am pregnant with twins.” 

Jimin gaped at him, Jin nodding - still honestly feeling like he was going to faint. 

Hoseok walked over, wrapping an arm around Jimin’s hips. 

“What is going on?” 

“T-Two babies.” 

The alpha tilted his head, not sure of what Jimin meant. 

“Two babies?” 

“HYUNG IS HAVING TWINS!!!” 

Hoseok also seemed to be shock and the group all moved to sit on the couple’s couch, Taehyung still cuddling the picture from the ultrasound. 

“Are you okay Hyung?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“You don’t know?” Hoseok asked. 

“I don’t know. I am a little scared. I mean, it was hard enough to give birth to Taehyung with my mate there. But to give birth to twins, on my own - it’s scary. But I still love them both. I am not angry that there are two of them, and now that I know it is two of them I would never want it to be just one of them again. But it is just scary.” 

Jimin nodded, rubbing Seokjin’s back gently. 

“I understand hyung. Hoseokie hyung, can you make some tea?” 

The alpha nodded, standing and heading into the kitchen. 

Jin rested his head on Jimin’s shoulder, sighing softly before looking at Taehyung who had zonked out on the opposite loveseat after them only having been there for a few minutes. 

Hoseok returned with tea, glancing at the sleeping boy. 

“He seems to be lacking energy today.” 

Jin sipped his tea. 

“Yes, he is. He couldn’t sleep well because of the thunderstorm last night so he is completely drained today. Though him being drained made my day easier. He was pretty content to just sit and play with toys during the appointment because he is so drained - which helps me out. If I had been required to go chasing after him directly after finding out I was carrying twins I would’ve fainted for sure.” 

Jimin laughed softly. 

“Little Taehyung can be a handful sometimes, that is for sure. I gave him a bath the other day when I was watching him and he jumped out of the tub before I was done. He then proceeded to run around the house naked roaring like a dinosaur.” 

This time they all laughed, Jimin only laughing more when Jin’s laugh began to make the window wiper sound that he and Hoseok so loved to tease the oldest about. 

~*~

It was on the 25th of April that Namjoon released his third solo mixtape album as “Rap Monster”. 

Jackson liked the songs that Namjoon had written for the mixtape, they were all 10x better than the songs on the mixtape before it. 

But out of all of the songs there was one song that the omega despised. He hated the song to the point that he had tried to convince their manager to not let the alpha release it on the mixtape. Not that Namjoon knew that. 

The song titled “Broken”, which was the 5th track on the mixtape, was not nearly as sad as the title made it sound. While not many would know the truth behind the song, Jackson did and it made him sick to his stomach that Namjoon had used such a concept for a song. 

The 5th track on the album was essentially just another diss track, not that diss tracks were abnormal on mixtapes. But it was a diss track targeted at Seokjin. 

The only reason Jackson hadn’t gotten mad at Namjoon for the song was because they weren’t very well known artists. The two of them were known, but they sure as hell weren’t in the forefront of the Korean music scene by any stretch of the imagination. Because of that he figured that it couldn’t do much harm. 

That was what the omega had thought. Until a week after the release of the Mixtape that was titled the same as that hated song’s title. 

Both the album and the song “Broken” had climbed the charts to the #1 spot in less than 24 hours. 

Within one week they went from being unknown to being everything everyone was talking about, and the album they had released at the end of March suddenly climbed the charts to sit right under Broken in the #2 spot. 

There were two questions that everyone in South Korea seemed to want to know the answer to:

A) Who the hell is Rap Monster?  
B) Who the hell is the omega bitch mentioned in Broken?

Those weren’t the exact search terms on Naver, but hey - close enough. 

Within one week Jackson and Namjoon had gone from eating shitty pizza in shitty hotels after performances at music shows to being invited to expensive after parties held by expensive people in the most well known luxury hotels in South Korea.  
They had not ever been rich. Not that they had been poor either, but after spending so much of their own money to get their mixtapes out they had been being forced to buy shitty quality EVERYTHING. 

Until Broken. 

Two weeks after the release of the mixtape Namjoon was given his first paycheck, $100,000. In two weeks he had made $100k in album sales and sales of the goods to go with the mixtape album. 

He had never seen so much money just sitting there in his bank account. The first thing he did was buy a brand new car to make up for the one Seokjin had taken - buying a $50,00o dollar black convertible mustang that matched the one Jackson’s parents had bought the omega for his birthday. 

Namjoon’s success had rubbed off on his omega comrade as well, who had suddenly gained $25,ooo when he looked at his bank account on his next pay day. $25,000 dollars simply because he had released an album with Namjoon. 

It made Jackson even more sick to his stomach than that damn song did. But he wanted the money, and he was starting to feel sick to his stomach about his own lacking morals that he had been preaching since he met Namjoon. 

~*~

Jin and Jimin were sitting on the couch together, the two omegas watching an interview program for idols while Hoseok was chasing a laughing Taehyung around the apartment - the alpha making dinosaur noises the entire time. 

The segment for the idol they were interviewing ended and Jimin checked the guide, smiling widely. 

“Oh my god! They’re finally doing the interview!” 

Seokjin tilted his head. 

“What interview?” 

“With that new rapper that topped all the charts less than a day after his new album was released!” 

The omega hadn’t heard anything about it, but he didn’t pay much attention to the media - unlike Jimin and Hoseok who knew EVERYTHING that was happening in the media. 

Hoseok walked over, holding Taehyung above him and making airplane noises - the child giggling sweetly. 

“Is the interview on?”

“Not yet, it’s up next though.” 

Finally the tall alpha gently threw Taehyung on the couch, the boy bouncing a little and laughing harder. 

“Hobi plane!” 

Hoseok made more plane noises as he tickled the young child, Taehyung squirming back and forth. 

When the man finally stopped the two year old climbed into his eomma’s lap, hugging the swell of Seokjin’s stomach - the omega blushing a little and running a hand through his child’s hair. 

Hoseok sat down in the free spot on Jin’s left side. 

“So you guys were talking about some rapper guy?” 

“Yes! I loved his mixed tape. Four songs and one brutal diss track targeting his mate that dumped him.” 

Jin’s brows furrowed a little. It almost sounded familiar to him, but he pushed that off. 

“What is the guy’s name?” 

Just as Jimin was about to answer the program began and he shut up. 

There was music playing and the hosts stood, talking a bit of nonsense before inviting their guest in. 

“Today we have South Korea’s new rap sensation! RAP MONSTER!” 

The oldest man’s eyes went wide as he recognized that stagename, watching as his mate stepped out onto the show’s set. 

Jimin and Hoseok were ‘oooooooo’-ing, but Jin suddenly felt like he needed to vomit. 

‘Four songs and one brutal diss track targeting his mate that dumped him.’ 

That meant…. One brutal diss track targeting Jin. 

The omega removed Taehyung from his lap, putting the child on Jimin’s lap none too gently before bolting to the bathroom. 

He locked the door and seconds later he was leaned over the toilet, throwing up everything he had eaten that day - tears rolling down his cheeks. 

The younger Omega glanced from the screen to the older man as he saw him go running before looking back down at Taehyung. 

The boy seemed surprised and was staring at the TV screen. 

“Appa!” 

Jimin’s eyes went wide, the young adult looking from the child to Hoseok and then at the TV. 

Taehyung pulled away, climbing down and running to the TV - pointing at Rap Monster. 

“Appa!!!” 

Suddenly Jin’s words came to mind when the older omega had told him that his alpha had been into music and thought that them having children would ruin his music career. 

It all clicked in Jimin’s head and he turned off the TV, snapping at Hoseok to keep it off before running after Jin. 

He pounded on the bathroom door. 

“Seokjin hyung!?” 

He could hear soft sobs and he lowered his voice. 

“Hyung? Can you let me in?” 

A ‘No’ was muttered between sobs so Jimin continued. 

“He is your mate isn’t he?” 

Silence.

“He is your mate and Taehyung’s father.” 

Silence. 

The door opened and Jimin saw that Jin’s eyes were already red, tears rolling down his cheeks as the man held his rounded belly protectively. 

“Yes, he is my mate. Kim Namjoon. Rap Monster.” 

Neither of them had noticed Hoseok standing there until the alpha spoke. 

“He wrote that song about you.” 

Jin nodded, stepping out of the bathroom - still holding onto his baby bump for dear life. 

Jimin and Hoseok suddenly both felt disgusted upon realizing that the song was about one of their best friends. It had been one thing when it was about some unknown omega. This was not an unknown omega. This was the sweetest, hardest working omega they had ever known. An omega that had become family to them within the almost two months he had lived in Busan. 

Jin had soon after gone home, trying not to cry when his son threw a fit about not being able to watch Namjoon on the TV. Seokjin was not a parent who believed that yelling and screaming at one’s children was a way to solve problems - but Taehyung refused to stop throwing his fit. 

The omega lost his temper, yelling at the child to knock it off or that he wasn’t going to get dinner. Now Jin was full on crying again and Taehyung was sitting on his bed, the child refusing to even look at his mother.

It became obvious that Taehyung was not going to listen to him so Jin curled up on the loveseat, searching up the album and quickly finding the song about him titled “Broken”. 

He listened to the entire song, crying harder as he wrapped himself protectively around his swollen belly. 

The gist of the song was that Seokjin was the bitch that had left Namjoon. The bitch who had broken the things he owned, broken his heart, broken him in general. The bitch who had ripped his children away from him and had caused Namjoon’s entire life to come crumbling down around him. 

What a load of fucking bullshit. Namjoon had never wanted Taehyung or their unborn children to start with. Though he supposed that the alpha saying that the omega had done such things was an easy way for Namjoon to earn public attention. Alpha supremacists always loved a good song about omegas being evil little bitches. 

Jin sat there, staring at the phone screen where he had dialed in Namjoon’s number - contemplating if he should really call the alpha until he finally dozed into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do still want more opinions for MarkSon vs JB x Jackson. I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO.
> 
> If I do MarkSon then I can do JB x Jinyoung with baby Youngjae and Bam Bam. But since Yugyeom is officially now Jungkook's twin that might be weird cause it divides Got7 fam. In which case JB x Jackson would be the better route. But I still can't decide. Give me your opinion in the comments please! 
> 
> I still haven't gotten anyone to proofread either chapters. Usually I just wait a week or so until the chapters have faded from my brain a little then proofread them myself. As such there may have been mistakes, so forgive me if there was. 
> 
> Now one more opinion thing. This time regarding the route with Namjoon and Jin. Suga is the only member of BTS who doesn't have a role yet. I was thinking I could make him a rival rapper of Namjoonie's since they're both formerly undergrounds. As a rival I kinda want him and Seokjin to have a thing. 
> 
> So here are the routes it can take (It's like a choose your own adventure!!) : 
> 
> A) Yoongi (Suga) is a rival rapper and he runs into the omega one day by complete coincidence and falls for him. Jin tells him about Rap Mon being his ex, and about Jin being the one featured in the song Broken. Then some Suga vs Rap Mon alpha head butting when Namjoon realizes that his mate has a sorta thing going with his biggest rival. Suga makes him realize what a dick he is sorta thing, then Namjoon and Jin would make up. It'd probably be a few years after the kids are born. Maybe when Jungkook and Yugyeom are between 3-5. Suga will get Kihyun from Monsta X cause I ran out of BTS characters and him and Kihyun are a cute ship XD
> 
> B) Suga and Kihyun are a thing right away and he works with Namjoon and Jackson as a rapper. He would be much more insignificant to the plot. In this route it would actually end up revolving more around Jungkook and Yugyeom, as Namjoon wouldn't acknowledge his mistakes for a while until he meets Jungkook and Yugyeom at a fan meet in Busan and realizes that they are his kids when he sees Taehyung with them protecting his little bros. Then Namjoon would be like "wtf did I do? Why didn't I ever try to be a part of my children's life?". Again, it would revolve a little more around the kids than around Seokjin and Namjoon's romance drama. It would be a lot of protective Taehyungie looking out for his eomma and his little brothers, and the younger brothers would just be precious little plebs who are angry at Namjoon who wants to suddenly be their dad for real (tbh, mostly cause they would be like "who tf do you think you are trying to take our mom's attention away from us bitch") 
> 
> So yes, give me opinions for the MarkSon vs JB and Jackson thing - and for the two story routes. I wanna know what you guys think. Also because I still don't know where I am going. I am just writing and letting it take me where it takes me. 
> 
> Thank you for your support!


	3. I Want to Look Out For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon is trying to get laid at a high class party. Jackson and JB bet that he can't get into the host's pants. The next day Seokjin is less than impressed to be hearing about what celebrities his mate is fucking on the radio - but all of that is pushed aside when Taehyung falls ill with a cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So Namjoon's only goal this chapter is to get his dick wet. Nothing else. JackBum are being sarcastic little shits, and JB found an easy way to make $200 bucks. Suga cameo is a thing. Some YG fam is here, cause there is known animosity between Rap Monnie and members of YG Fam - so it is set up for later. 
> 
> Mino from Winner is in there, and cause I know Winner is kinda obscure just look up a comparison picture of him and GD before reading this. They look a lot a like, so if you look it up it'll make a lot of sense if you don't already know. 
> 
> Taehyungie is sick and clinging to his mother for dear life, Seokjin's boss is a dick, and Hobi wants to protect his hyung from alphas being a dick to him. Hobi is a little somber in this chapter, but I wanted to show the side of Hoseok that wants to take care of Seokjin who he considers family now. 
> 
> But also, yes, JackBum is a thing now. MarkSon and JackBum were tied - but then like 4 different people showed up going "JACKBUM!" so it became a thing. 
> 
> There is a lot of talk later on about discrimination against omegas. 
> 
> Also, I AM SO HAPPY RN! I finally got my BTS album I have been waiting on for like 2 weeks. I bought You Never Walk Alone, the pink version. It came with a poster that I am currently waiting to put up on my wall, and 2 photocards. I got one group photocard and one of little Jungkookie. Then I got the little pop up thingy with the group pic from Spring Day plus a little Spring Day group pic thing. So yes, I am a happy pleb rn.

Namjoon had thought he had known what it was like to be living in luxury directly after the release of Broken - man was he wrong. 

THIS was living in luxury - the alpha thought as he looked at the five omegas that were pretty much plastered on him. 

The three female and two male omegas were all stunningly beautiful, dressed in silvers and golds for the party they were attending. 

The party, which was being held at the Shilla Seoul, was hosted by G-Dragon. The multi millionaire was considered to be one of the most famous people in South Korea, and was known for throwing some of the most expensive parties with the help of his record label YG Entertainment. 

The real reason Namjoon was intrigued with G-Dragon actually had nothing to do with that though. 

G-Dragon was an omega, one of the most lusted after omegas in South Korea. Everyone wanted a piece of him, but he was notorious for being picky. Even if he did sleep with an alpha he was even more notorious for not accepting anything other than a one night stand. According to the omega it was because he didn’t want to be kept as some alpha’s trophy wife. 

Namjoon didn’t know his limits yet. He was new to being some hot item in the eyes of the Korean public, and he wanted to test his boundaries. If getting into G-Dragon’s pants wasn’t a way to test said boundaries, he didn’t know what was. 

He was broken from his thoughts when Jackson finally showed up, the omega approaching him with a drink in his hand - Jaebum standing behind his mate with an arm around Jackson’s hips as they walked over. 

“Well, it looks like someone is having fun,” Jackson said with an eye roll. 

Namjoon shooed away all of the omegas. 

Jackson and Jaebum sat down together and Namjoon could tell just looking at JB that Jackson had told him about what Namjoon had called him. The alpha had his shoulders squared and the younger alpha could tell that JB would go after him if he made a single dickish move towards Jackson tonight. 

To be honest, he was surprised that Jaebum hadn’t tracked him down and murdered him if he had known about what Namjoon had called Jackson. 

“Anything eventful happen yet?” 

Namjoon shook his head. 

“Nahh, just people showing up and greeting the host.” 

Jackson looked around the pool side venue that was shining with silver and gold lighting. 

“This party is insane. I think this party cost more than my apartment and my car put together.” 

They all laughed. 

“To be honest, it probably did. It probably cost more than everything we own put together Jackson.” 

The omega laughed at his mate’s words, JB grinning in the way that Jackson found so insanely adorable. 

Namjoon glanced between the mates, standing when he saw them making eyes at one another. 

“If you will excuse me men, I am going to go and try to get into the lovely host’s pants.” 

Jackson and Jaebum both laughed loudly at that. 

“Yea, good luck. I will bet you $200 bucks that you won’t get G-Dragon to sleep with you.” 

Namjoon raised a brow at JB’s challenge, smirking. 

“Challenge accepted.” 

The older alpha rolled his eyes, sipping his drink. 

“Looks like I found an easy way to make $200 bucks tonight Jackson~” 

The omega laughed, Namjoon sticking his tongue out at them before heading up to the elevated area that held gazebos - G-Dragon sitting in the largest one, surrounded by friends.

Namjoon threw himself into the thick of things, introducing himself and sitting down when he was offered a seat by GD’s bandmate Seungri. 

He spent the rest of the night in that tent, talking and subtly flirting - though Namjoon’s idea of subtle after having downed 5 drinks was not very subtle to others. 

The end of the night was approaching steadily and reporters were snapping pictures of Rap Monster and G-Dragon as they stood together talking. 

Namjoon glanced at Jackson and JB who were leaning on each other away from the cameras, watching the young alpha. 

The body guards finally shooed the photographers and they could get back to talking frankly. 

“Ahh, maybe I should book out a room here tonight. I don’t want to go all the way back to my house,” GD complained, watching the younger man out of the corner of his eyes. Namjoon took the bait without a second thought. 

“My place isn’t far from here hyung, you could stay over at my place and then you wouldn’t have to spend the fortune that a night here will cost you.” 

The omega smile coyly. 

Namjoon had been about to celebrate internally when the lovely man leaned forward, pressing his lips to the alpha’s ear as he began to talk. 

“Why so that you can get into my pants like you have wanted to all night Rap Mon-ah?”

The omega’s voice was soft, Namjoon opening his mouth to respond but stopping when GD began to speak again. 

“Don’t think that just because you released one album that everyone liked that you are suddenly good enough to get to fuck me. Keep releasing albums that top the charts for at least another five years, then you can come talk to me about getting laid.” 

The omega moved away, Namjoon biting the inside of his cheek hard. 

GD’s voice returned to normal volume now. 

“Call me if you decide that you want to take that offer about joining YG. Trust me when I say that you will get paid 10x more under YG then you are getting paid now.” 

The alpha nodded, trying to remain civil so that he didn’t end up as THAT alpha. 

They had all seen it a million times in the media ‘Alpha celebrity kicked out of party for derogatory remarks directed at G-Dragon’ - and they had also all seen the shambles that people’s careers were left in after such articles were released. 

“Thank you for the offer hyung, I will definitely think about it.” 

He said a few final goodbyes, walking to Jackson and JB - pulling $200 from his wallet. 

The mates both grinned, nodding their heads. 

“Told you he is out of your league.” 

“Yeah yeah. Shut it Jackson.” 

The omega laughed, watching as his mate pocketed the money with a grin on his face.

“Well, Jackson and I are going home.” 

Namjoon whined. 

“Can I stay at your guys’ place?” 

The couple laughed loudly. 

“If you want to hear us fucking, then sure Namjoon,” Jaebum responded sarcastically. 

The alpha shook his head, saying goodbye to the two as they both headed for the parking lot. 

He suddenly regretted having shooed that group of omegas away earlier. 

The twenty two year old was about to leave out of dejection when he saw a guy who looked like GD leaning against a wall - busy typing something out on his phone. 

He was Mino. Mino? Minho? He wasn’t really sure. What he did know was that he was a member of Winner, a group under the same label as GD. 

Just looking at him he looked like an alpha, but hey you never know. Jackson looked like an alpha at first glance too. If Namjoon was honest, the guy wasn’t even really his type. He liked pretty boys like Seokjin. But that guy was one of the only others left there besides Namjoon - and as such was probably the alpha’s last chance at getting laid tonight. 

When the man put his phone away Namjoon approached him, Mino looking up and greeting him softly. 

“Namjoon right?” 

The alpha nodded, almost letting out a sigh of relief when he could smell that the guy was an omega. 

“Mino right?” 

The omega laughed a little, nodding as well. 

“I was expecting some cheesy pick up line to be honest. I saw you trying to pick up Jiyong Hyung all night.” 

“I am not stupid enough to lead with a cheesy pick up line, those come later on.” 

They both laughed this time. 

“You’re funny, but sorry I am not some GD consolation prize just because he and I look alike.” 

Namjoon shook his head. 

“I don’t think you guys look that much alike. You have kinda similar facial structure, but you could tell looking at GD from a mile away that he is an Omega. You look like an alpha at first glance.” 

Mino seemed intrigued with him and it didn’t take long for Namjoon to sweet talk his way into the omega’s pants - the two renting a hotel room that Mino was gone from by the time that the alpha woke up the next morning. 

~*~

It had been a month and a half since the release of Broken, and one month since Seokjin had realized that his mate had written a diss track about him - yet the omega still felt overwhelmingly depressed. 

Taehyung had gotten moody after the whole thing with Namjoon’s interview, and still the child was being moody towards Jin. 

Mention of Namjoon was everywhere and there were posters and billboards of the alpha all over Busan now - they were making Seokjin’s life a lot more difficult. 

The omega was now 26 weeks pregnant and while the insane morning sickness had ended the two babies he was carrying now seemed to be enjoying playing soccer with his inner organs. 

They were both active, but one was more than the other. The baby on the right side was kicking, punching and squirming at all hours of the day and night. The baby on the left side was calmer, still moving a healthy amount, but not nearly as much as his twin. 

Seokjin was glad about that though. If they both were moving the amount that the twin on the right side moved the omega would have a much harder time at work. 

Jin was currently making pancakes and bacon while he waited for Taehyung to wake up. He was hungry, the babies were hungry - and he knew Taehyung would also be hungry when he got up. 

The omega glanced at the pile of baby stuff that was sitting beside the couch. He had bought an extra large crib for the twins to share, a shelf, and a dresser. Now he was just waiting for Hoseok to come over later today and put them together for him. 

He would’ve been able to figure it out on his own, but the alpha volunteered himself as always - saying that Jin shouldn’t do it because the parts were heavy and that was dangerous for him and the babies. 

As always the alpha never stopped astonishing Seokjin with how considerate he was. 

The man decided to turn on the radio while he was cooking. At first it was just playing new music. 

Big Bang’s “Fxxk It”, Exo’s “Ko Ko Bop”, VIXX's "Shangri La", Nu'est's "If You". 

Soon though it turned to the latest celebrity gossip. All of the talk at the moment was a party that had been thrown by G-Dragon the night before at the Shilla Seoul Hotel. 

Jin wasn’t really paying much attention until he heard Jackson’s name. 

“Jackson of the now increasingly popular duo ‘RapSon’ attended the party with his mate, a man by name of JB. Meanwhile the other member of the duo, Rap Monster, the man of the hour in South Korea right now - attended by himself. He was seen spending most of the night with G-Dragon until the leader of Big Bang left the party alongside his group mates. Rap Monster was later spotted renting a hotel room that everyone is speculating he spent the night with Winner’s Mino in.” 

The omega sighed, the mating mark on the back of his neck burning a little. 

“Rap Monster’s main rival, Suga, was also seen attending the party by himself. Suga is currently all everyone is talking to after he dropped his newest track targeting both Rap Monster and Jacks-”

Jin hit the power button on the radio with a little too much force, not wanting to hear anymore about his mate and his celebrity drama. 

He turned off the burner after removing the final pancake and putting it on the plate piled high with the fluffy breakfast item. 

It wasn’t like Jin had ever been anything special to Namjoon. The alpha had spent over half of their relationship fucking his secretary, so Jin couldn’t have been that important to him. 

He felt sick as he usually did when there was any mention of Namjoon, but he tried to hold the feeling at bay. 

At his last appointment to find out the baby genders he had asked his doctor about that, since he was feeling sick like this anytime he saw Namjoon on TV or a billboard, anytime he heard his voice or heard about him on the radio. The man had told him that it was probably to do with his mating bond. In other words, it was something Seokjin had no control over. 

The omega glanced at the latest ultrasound that was up on the fridge, sighing a little as he sat down on one of the bar stools - rubbing his belly gently. 

He wanted to protect his two unborn sons. He didn’t want them to know the pain of losing their father like Taehyung had. But that meant not telling them who their father was. If he did that then his sons wouldn’t have to deal with what Taehyung had, but they would live their entire lives never knowing who their father was - without a father figure to look up to. 

The omega rubbed at teary eyes with one hand as he continued to move his other hand across his swollen belly. 

“Eomma?” 

Jin nearly shot up from the bar stool when he heard his two year old’s voice. 

“Goodmorning Taehyung.” 

The boy reached his arms upwards and the omega picked him up, gently kissing the boy’s head. 

“Did you sleep well Taehyungie?” 

The child shook his head. 

“Feel sick Eomma.”

The omega rested a hand on Taehyung’s forehead, noticing that the boy was burning up. 

Taehyung buried his face into his mother’s neck, starting to sob. 

Jin glanced at the clock. 

He was supposed to work today. But there was no way he could leave his two year old son alone when he was this warm. 

The man carried his child to the bathroom, digging out a thermometer and putting it in the boy’s mouth. His temperature was 102. This was bad.

He looked through the medicine cabinet, finding children’s advil and giving his child some of the medicine before going to the bedroom for his phone - never putting the boy down. 

He was anxious to call work. It’s not that the job was terrible, but the manager was. He quite enjoyed the time he spent with the other staff members. They made jokes to each other all of the time to lighten the mood in the kitchen during rush hour. 

The staff were good and easy to get along with. The manager was a pig though. He often made sexist comments to the waitresses and hostesses, and the omega had even caught the man staring at his ass one day.

Looking at his sick child he knew that he had to make the call though. 

He called his boss at the restaurant he was working at and the man picked up on the third ring. 

“Hello?” 

“Hey hyung, I need the day off.” 

There was a groan on the other line. 

“Seriously? Again Seokjin? This will be your fifth day off in the two months since you have come to work here.” 

“I know, I am sorry. My son is really sick, he has a fever of 102. There is no way I can leave him on his own right now.” 

“Yeah, and we only have three cooks. One of them is on vacation until next week. You wanna tell Aron that he has to work from open to close every day until your kid gets better?” 

The omega looked at Taehyung who was still crying softly. 

“I know all of that, but there is nothing I can do about it. I don’t have any family here and my neighbors who would usually look after Taehyung work until 5pm.” 

“Maybe you should just hurry up and find another damn alpha already. Like shit, you are constantly taking days off - but if you would just hurry up and find another alpha then maybe you wouldn’t suck so badly at showing up for work.” 

The pregnant man’s eyes went wide at that comment. 

“Excuse me? I don’t think that my relationship status is any of your concern and it has nothing to do with the quality of my work as an employee.” 

The alpha scoffed. 

“I don’t know about that. All of the mated omegas actually have discipline, unlike you. Probably from dropping down to their knees for their alphas like omegas are supposed to… Take the damn day off, but you better be in here tomorrow for work or you’re fired.” 

The omega was practically seething and he tried to keep his cool despite the fact that his alpha boss was currently saying such vulgar, sexist things to him. 

“Oh, one more thing. Stop flirting with all of the alpha staff while you are working. Last thing I need is for a bunch of my amazing alpha cooks to get into a fight over an omega who is already damaged goods.” 

Jin’s eyes only widened more as he let his anger spill over. 

“Guess you are gonna have to ask Aron to work those long ass shifts until Shownu gets back, because I quit - you fucking sexist pig. Also, for the record, I know that you are the one who got Aron’s sister pregnant. You might want to beg Aron for forgiveness for dumping her on her ass before I tell him, cause he’ll have your head when he finds out that you were the one that abandoned her to raise the kid on her own.” 

The omega hung up the phone, trying very hard to resist the temptation of flinging the item across the room. 

Seokjin ran his fingers through his sobbing child’s hair, rocking back and forth to soothe to boy. 

When the man wiped some tears away Taehyung looked up at him, sniffling. 

“Tired eomma.”

“You wanna sleep for a little bit?” 

The two year old nodded and Jin quickly obliged - laying down and tucking the tiny boy in close to his chest. 

The omega began to sing a soft lullaby that he had always sung when Taehyung had trouble sleeping as a baby, rubbing his sick child’s back. 

Taehyung was out like a light in minutes, small fists hanging onto the man’s shirt for dear life. 

Seokjin dozed along with his child, not waking up until he felt someone shaking him. 

The man looked up to see Jimin standing over him. The younger omega must have let himself in with the key Seokjin had given him. 

“You alright hyung? I was worried because I saw that your car was still outside when I knew you were supposed to be at work.” 

The twenty four year old nodded, looking at Taehyung who was still sleeping - running fingers through the boy’s hair. 

“Taehyung is sick so I took the day off. Or that was the plan, until my boss started being a sexist pig. Then I quit.” 

Jimin’s eyes were wide. 

“You quit?” 

“Yeah. He was being vulgar, saying that I should get an alpha because it would teach me discipline - and talking about how omegas were made to submit to Alphas. He is a pig.” 

Jimin huffed, shaking his head. 

Jin placed his hand on Taehyung’s forehead, relieved when he realized that the boy’s temperature had gone down a little. 

“He is a pig for sure. Did I tell you about the other day when I went in to bring you your lunch that you had forgotten?” 

Seokjin looked at Jimin, shaking his head. 

“No, what happened?” 

“I asked him to give it to you and was gonna leave but I dropped my phone. I leaned down to pick it up and he tried to grab my ass.” 

The older omega raised his brows, also shaking his head. 

“I hate alphas like that.” 

“Yeah, if only every alpha were like Hoseokie hyung~” 

They both halted their conversation when Taehyung sat up, rubbing red eyes tiredly. 

“Jimmie??” 

The younger omega sat down on the bed, stroking Taehyung’s cheek. 

“Yea, how do you feel little man?” 

The boy sniffled a little before moving back towards his mother for comfort, Seokjin holding his two year old son close. 

“Tummy hurt.” 

Jin got off of the bed, Taehyung whining at the loss of contact until the omega picked him up. 

“Is Hoseok here yet?” 

“No, he stopped at McDonalds to grab some food for us all. He should be on his way by now though.” 

The two omegas headed out into the living room, Jin turning on a kids movie on the TV while Jimin grabbed a thick fuzzy blanket and Taehyung’s stuffed bunny. 

There was a knock from the doorway and Jimin opened the door for his mate, softly kissing the alpha’s cheek as the man walked in with a few bags of food from McDonalds. 

Hoseok looked at Jin who was rocking Taehyung back and forth, seeming to get that there was something wrong and going over to them. 

The two year old opened his eyes, blinking when he saw Hoseok there. 

“What’s up with my little man?” 

Taehyung sniffled, clinging tighter to Seokjin. 

“Tummy hurt.” 

“Aww, poor little guy.” 

The alpha ruffled the young boy’s hair before heading over to the food to help Jimin pull it all out of the bags. 

“I got Taehyung food, but I guess we won’t be needing it.” 

Jin walked over, sitting at a bar stool and putting Taehyung down in his lap. 

“I’ll eat it, I haven’t eaten all day and the babies and I are starving.” 

The three adults ate together quietly, Taehyung dozing against his mother’s chest again.

“So what is going on? You seem tense hyung.” 

The older man looked at Hoseok, shaking his head a little and going to say that it was nothing - but Jimin cut him off. 

“Hyung quit from the restaurant. His boss was being a sexist pig!” 

The alpha tilted his head a little, looking between Jin and Jimin. 

“What happened?” 

Jin sighed in defeat. He hadn’t wanted to tell Hoseok about this whole thing. The alpha was a sweetheart and he looked out for Jin and Jimin, but he also got very defensive when alphas offended either of the omegas. 

“He was mad because I have had to take a lot of days off between pregnancy stuff and looking after Taehyung.” 

“But what did he say to you?” 

“Nothi-” 

“He said that hyung needed to hurry up and just find another alpha already because it’d teacher him how to be a proper omega! Hyung said that he even said that omega’s are just meant to submit to alphas!”

The oldest of the three leaned over and slapped Jimin’s arm, the younger omega looking at him like a kicked puppy. 

“I didn’t want him to know Jimin.” 

The brunette boy crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I know, but you always brush it off. You need to actually do something about it hyung. You should report him for discrimination.” 

The omega shook his head. 

“I have done that in the past Jimin, it always just ends in the omega’s experiences being ignored and the alpha winning. It is a waste of time and money. Barely any alphas ever get found guilty for raping omegas, so if they aren’t gonna be found guilty of that when it is glaring obvious that they did do it - then there is no way they are going to be found guilty of something simplistic and easy to wiggle out of like discrimination.”

Jimin looked a little dejected, but he nodded. Seokjin was right. God their society was so fucked up. 

The group finished their dinner in silence and Jimin sat on the couch, Seokjin carefully handing his son to the younger omega who wrapped the thick fuzzy blanket he had grabbed earlier around Taehyung. 

While Jimin was looking after Taehyung the other two carried all of the baby stuff to Jin’s room, the omega sitting on the bed as Hoseok worked on putting the dresser together first. 

“About earlier hyung… I get that you don’t like getting into fights, but you should tell me when stuff like that happens.” 

The alpha paused as he tightened one of the screws that held the top of the dresser onto the base. 

“You are on your own, and I get that maybe it is a bit of a macho alpha thing to do - but I want to protect you hyung. You work so hard to take care of yourself and Taehyung and the little unborn ones - so I want to protect you from being treated like that.” 

Seokjin moved to sit beside Hoseok on the carpeted floor, patting the younger’s back. 

“I know Hoseok. But I don’t want you to get in trouble trying to stick up for me when you don’t need to.” 

Hoseok went quiet again as he finished tightening the final screw, standing and moving the dresser to where Jin wanted it against the wall before sliding the six multi coloured drawers into it. 

The older of the two wasn’t used to this. Usually Hoseok was bright and happy, Jin hadn’t ever seen Hoseok look so sombre in his life. 

The younger was now pulling the parts for the crib out of their box. 

“But I worry about conflicts you are in turning into worse things. Alphas go after omegas that make them mad all the time, and they get away with it too. I mean hell, I have had alphas go after Jimin while we have been together because he refused to sleep with them. What if someone like your boss did that to you? What if they hurt you and something happened to the babies or Taehyung? I would hate myself for not having stuck up for you beforehand hyung.” 

The pregnant omega rubbed his swollen belly, sighing softly. 

“I get where you are coming from Hoseok-ah. I just don’t want you to get hurt because of me. You are right that alphas go after omegas all the time, but they rarely kill them. But when alphas go after other alphas it is common for one of them to get killed. I don’t want you to get yourself killed trying to protect me, or end up in jail for killing someone while trying to protect me. I don’t want Jimin to lose his mate just because I couldn’t fight my own battles.”

The alpha looked up, turning around to look at Seokjin and also sighing. 

“How about this? If it is just people being jerks I’ll leave them alone, but if someone makes you feel like you’re in danger and like they might try to hurt you - you tell me right away. I won’t go after them, but I will at least stay with you to protect you if anyone does ever try to hurt you.” 

Jin smiled softly, nodding. 

“I can agree to that.” 

Hoseok finally smiled as well, the omega happy that the usually bright man was smiling again. 

“You and Taehyung and the little ones are family to Jimin and I, so I would hate to lose any of you. You’re like a big brother to Jimin and I hyung, you look out for us. That’s why I want to look out for you.”

Seokjin ruffled Hoseok’s hair, the alpha laughing sweetly. 

“Have I mentioned that you never cease to amaze me with how considerate you are Hoseok?”

The younger blushed lightly, laughing more. 

“You have, but I won’t ever complain about hearing you say it more hyung. Makes me feel like I am doing a good job looking out for you guys~” 

The conversation lightened up after that, the two making small talk until Hoseok finished putting the crib together - the two moving it to it’s spot against the wall. 

Hoseok began to work on the shelf now and Jin was pushing his thumb into the back of his hip, trying to alleviate the discomfort that carrying two children was causing him. 

“So what are you gonna do when it comes to money now that you quit hyung?” 

“I have savings. My mate and I had nearly $25 thousand in cash savings in a safe - and I took all of that before I left. I used a few thousand on furniture and a down payment when I moved in here. But there should still be around $20k left. It should be easy to get by on that until I can get a job again after the little ones are born.” 

It didn’t take long for the alpha to finish putting the shelf together and once everything was in it’s spot and the garbage was all disposed of they joined Jimin on the couch. 

Taehyung crawled over to his mother right away. The group then ended up watching a few movies together while the boy slept with his head on his mother’s swollen belly. 

Seokjin watched Taehyung with fondness in his eyes, running fingers through his son’s hair while his other hand was rubbing his stomach as it always seemed to be doing nowadays. 

Hoseok and Jimin were passed out, leaning into each other and the omega couldn’t help but smile. 

He loved this little family he had gained, and he hoped that he would never lose them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon got turned down real damn hard by GD. GD was like "bish who tf do you think you are believing you could get into my pants?" and 100% JB and Jackson are just laughing at Namjoon in the background. I was actually gonna just have Namjoon get randomly laid, but I realized that by having him sleep with Mino it could help me set up another rivalry for Namjoon. Also cause Mino and Rap Mon do actually have a little bad blood between them. 
> 
> Taehyung makes me so sad in this chapter, poor little bb in pain clinging to his eomma. Also, as always, Hoseok is like the sweetest alpha ever and just wants his hyung to let him look out for them. 
> 
> With the little unborn babies though, Jungkook is showing his affinity for sports even from the womb. And Yugyeom is just like "Stahpp, I am trying to sleep - it's 4am! Stop kicking Eomma Jungkook! I wanna sleep!" 
> 
> Yoongi is gonna show up soon. What do you guys think? Should Yoongi show up before Jungkook and Yugyeom are born or a little bit after? 
> 
> Now someone find the BTS song reference in this chapter. First person to comment the song reference gets to have the final opinion on whether or not Jimin and Hobi should have a kid. Everyone else can say their opinions in the comments as well. I feel like I know what people are gonna say though XD
> 
> Here is a hint. The song reference is somewhere in the scene with Jin and Hobi while Hoseok is putting all of the baby stuff together. 
> 
> Also I am sorry, I feel like this chapter was kinda meh. If you also felt that then I am sorry.


	4. I'm Yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon is starting to miss his omega, but Seokjin is starting to move on after meeting a sweet and awkward alpha named Yoongi in the grocery store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT. Namjoon isn't being a dick in this chapter. But he also isn't in the chapter for very long. 
> 
> Yoongi is here at long last and YoonJin is a thing. 
> 
> I feel like I made it all happen too fast and be too fluffy, but I wanted them to be a thing before the babies were born and I was running out of time since Jin is like 1 month away from giving birth by the end of the chapter. So yes, RUSHED YOONJIN RELATIONSHIP DEVELOPMENT! YAY! 
> 
> There is also a little JiHope surprise~ ;)

It had been two months since the release of Broken and Namjoon was starting to feel a severe amount of homesickness. Not even homesickness as in he was missing his house, homesickness in the way that he was missing being able to go home to his mate and their child. 

It was 2pm and Namjoon was still laying in bed, staring at his phone screen where he had Seokjin’s cell number dialed. He just had to press the green button and hope the omega picked up. 

Would Seokjin even pick it up? 

He doubted that his mate hadn’t heard about Broken, and if Jin had listened to the song then there was no way that he would pick up the phone when Namjoon called. Couldn’t hurt to try though, even if it was just to hear Seokjin’s voice directed at him for a few minutes. 

Maybe it was the mating bond that was making him feel this way, but he missed his omega’s voice. He missed Jin’s smile, his sweet laugh, the way that the omega loved skinship, missed watching Jin swaying his hips back and forth as he rocked Taehyung to sleep. 

He was just about to press the button when his phone began to ring, the alpha picking up when he saw Jackson’s picture displayed on the screen. 

“What do you want jerk?” 

“What kind of way is that to address a friend?” 

The alpha’s eyes went wide when he heard Jaebum’s voice rather than Jackson’s - Namjoon sitting up. 

“Why are you calling me from Jackson’s phone? You have your own phone, and you have my number. And we always call each other that when we talk on the phone. It is mine and Jackson’s thing.” 

He could practically hear JB scoffing. 

“Jackson is in the shower and he asked me to call you to remind you about the interview. My phone is dead so I called you from his.” 

“Man, you two must have no boundaries. Even your phones aren’t a private thing.” 

JB laughed at Namjoon. 

“Did Jin not know the passcode to your phone?” 

“No, actually, he didn’t.” 

“Probably because you were trying to hide the messages from the chick you were cheating on him with.” 

“Hey-!”

Namjoon stopped when he heard a voice in the background and seconds later Jackson was on the phone. 

“Was Jaebumie picking a fight Joonie?” 

“Yes, your mate hates me.” 

“Good.” 

The alpha rolled his eyes. 

“You two are so annoying sometimes.” 

The omega laughed loudly, Namjoon moving the phone a little further from his ear. 

“Are you getting ready for the interview?” 

“No. I’ll get ready in a bit. I was busy.” 

“Busy doing what? Wait, let me guess. The same thing you have been doing for the last week straight. By that I mean sitting staring at Seokjin’s contact in your phone, wanting to call him but not actually doing it and denying it whenever anyone asks if that is what you were doing.” 

The younger grumbled in frustration at Jackson’s words but didn’t deny it. 

“Get ready Namjoon, I’ll be there in an hour to pick you up.” 

“Yeah yeah Jackson. I’ll see you then.” 

They both said a final goodbye before hanging up, the alpha throwing himself back down on the bed. 

He looked at Jin’s number one more time before giving up and pulling himself to his feet to get ready. 

He seriously needed to stop lingering so much on the omega, but whenever he thought that he felt a throbbing in his chest. This was what it was to be separated from one’s mate for so long. It had been four months, yet it felt like it had been an eternity. 

Namjoon moved to the bathroom, splashing water on his face and letting out a deeply burdened sigh. 

He had chosen to let Jin walk out that door with Taehyung so he had no right to complain - yet he kept doing it anyway. 

The alpha shook his head hard. 

He could have any omega that he wanted. He didn’t need Jin, he just thought that he did because of the mating bond. 

Namjoon showered, walking out of the bathroom with one towel around his hips and a second one around his neck. 

After picking out an outfit he sat on the edge of the bed, leaning his head down and using the towel to dry his hair off. 

Once he was dressed he grabbed his watch from the bedside table, eyes catching on the picture of him, Jin, and a baby Taehyung that sat there. The alpha chewed at the inside of his cheek a little before slamming the picture frame down to hide to image. 

He needed to cleanse this damn place - he thought as he walked back into the bathroom to get ready for another long day as a Korean hot topic. 

~*~

Seokjin was smiling as he watched Hoseok and Taehyung running through the cereal aisle together, the alpha tickling the boy then pretending to be too slow to catch the child before speeding up and tickling him again. 

The omega grabbed a box of pancake mix, putting it into the cart before calling the two back - Taehyung instantly running to his mother’s side with a massive grin on his face. Hoseok followed, panting a little bit from having been chasing the child around all day - as Jimin was currently out of town for a dance competition, leaving Hoseok to help Jin with Taehyung on his own. 

“Want to take the cart and go grab the meat that is on the list while I run to get milk and eggs?” 

Hoseok nodded, picking Taehyung and putting the boy in the cart. 

“Alright Taehyungie, let’s go on an adventure to the meat section!” 

The child giggled loudly. 

“Meat!!” 

Seokjin watched Hoseok head toward the cold meat section, feeling fondness towards his friend swelling in his chest. 

He couldn’t help thinking that Jimin and Hoseok should start their own family. Hoseok would be such a good father, if how he was with Taehyung was any indicator. 

Jin wrapped an arm around his belly as he walked to the aisle that held the milk and eggs. 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out, unlocking it and glancing at the time that read ‘3pm’ before opening his texts. 

Jimin had sent him a picture of some roadside scenery and he smiles softly. The other omega was practically his younger brother at this point. 

He was busy typing out a message to Jimin when someone ran into him, almost making the omega fall to the ground. 

Seokjin lowered his phone to his side, looking up at the man who had ran into him. 

He was giving the omega a pissed off look, shoulders squared - he was an alpha. 

“Watch where you’re going whore.” 

The twenty four year old ground his teeth a little. 

“Maybe you should be the one watching where you are going.” 

The alpha raised a brow. 

“Excuse me? Who the fuck do you think you are bitch?” 

The man grabbed the pregnant omega by the front of the shirt and Seokjin almost instantly regretted standing up to the alpha, jolting a little as the omega in him screamed at him to get himself and his unborn children the hell away from this dangerous situation. 

He was clenching his eyes shut and was seconds from starting to cry when someone grabbed the alpha, forcing him to release Jin - the omega opening his eyes again. The smaller man rammed a fist into the alpha’s face, the threatening stranger hitting the ground with a thud. 

“What the fuck? What kind of alpha goes after a pregnant omega who can’t even defend himself? Alphas like you are nothing more than low lifes.” 

The omega looked at the newcomer. This man was short and slender but right away Seokjin could tell he was an alpha from the enraged alpha pheromones that were coming off of him in waves. 

The larger alpha got to his feet, holding his nose and going to retort until the smaller man cracked his knuckles - the man then tucking tail and fleeing without another word. 

The small alpha turned to Seokjin, his scent calming down now. 

“You okay?” 

The omega nodded. 

“I am fine. Thank you for that.” 

The man shook his head. 

“Don’t thank me. Things are fucked up when people think it is okay to go after a pregnant omega in a goddamn grocery store. I’m Yoongi.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, my name is Seokjin - you can just call me Jin though.” 

Right as Jin opened his mouth to speak again he heard the song Broken come on, huffing that it was one of the songs on this store’s playlist. 

“You hate the song too?” 

The omega seemed surprised, looking Yoongi in the eye. 

“Yeah. It… It brings up a lot of memories for me as an omega who left their alpha.” 

“Is that why you are here alone?” 

“Umm… I actually am here with a friend and my young son - but we split up so we could shop faster.” 

“Ahh, how about I walk you back to them just to make sure that jackass doesn’t come back?” 

Seokjin nodded a little. 

“Sure, but first I need eggs and milk.” 

They grabbed the two items and the alpha carried them both despite Seokjin’s protests that he could carry his own groceries. 

This Yoongi guy was a little awkward at socializing, but he was also sweet in a way. 

The two got to the meat section and Jin quickly made his way over to Hoseok and Taehyung who were both staring in awe at the store’s selection of beef. 

When the omega stopped in front of the cart the young child was in Yoongi got the hint, placing the milk and eggs in the cart. 

Hoseok turned around to look at him. 

“Hey hyung you’re-” 

The alpha trailed off, looking at Yoongi. 

Yoongi also seemed to be in deep contemplation. 

“Wait…. Aren’t you….. J-HOPE!” 

“You’re…. YOONGI!” 

The two were screaming now and Seokjin found himself very confused. 

“You two know each other?” 

Yoongi had forgotten that the pretty omega was there and he straightened his posture a little, nodding. 

“Yea,” the slender alpha responded simply. 

“I used to be an underground dancer called J-Hope, and he was an underground rapper. We did some performances together when we were teens and Yoongi Hyung taught me how to rap in exchange for me teaching him how to dance. ” 

The alphas hugged, patting each other’s backs before returning to standing straight. 

“So how come you showed up over here with Seokjin hyung?”

“Some random alpha was going after him in the dairy aisle so I beat the shit out of him and then Seokjin told me that he was here with a friend. I figured it was best to take him to his friend in case the alpha was still hovering.” 

Hoseok looked a little concerned, nodding. 

“Thank you, I am glad that someone protected hyung.” 

“Hobbiiiiiiiii!”

The three men all looked at Taehyung who was scrunching up his face. 

The younger alpha smiled, leaning over towards the boy. 

“Yes Taehyungie?” 

“Meat!” 

Hoseok laughed, having completely forgotten about choosing out steaks. 

“Yes yes. I forgot, forgive me.” 

The man looked through some of the steaks. 

“How many steaks do you need hyung?” 

“Well I will use them for numerous meals so maybe just grab a big pack of them.” 

Hoseok shifted to look through the packs. 

“Will six work?” 

The omega moved to look, nodding his head. 

“Yea, those will work fine.” 

The youngest man placed the meat in the cart, Taehyung grinning and clapping before putting his arms up. 

“Out!” 

Hoseok glanced at Seokjin then at Yoongi. 

“You busy right now Yoongi?” 

“No, why?” 

“Wanna shop with us? Taehyung is hard to occupy while shopping, it’s easiest to occupy him by playing - but if there might be some begrudging alpha hanging around I don’t want to leave Seokjin hyung alone.” 

“I’ll come with you guys. Today is my day off anyway.” 

The younger alpha sighed in relief before unbuckling Taehyung, putting the child on his feet before they began their game of tag again. 

“So you and Hoseok are friends?” 

Seokjin nodded as he moved to the seafood section to look at fish. 

“Him and his mate are my neighbors so we grew close when I moved here after leaving my mate.” 

“Ahh, you two seem very fond of each other.”

“Yes, we are. Hoseok is a good guy and because I am all on my own in Busan without any family support or my mate he looks out for me. He’s good to me like that, and he often helps me to look after Taehyung like he is today.” 

“How old is Taehyung?” 

“Two, he’ll be three in December.” 

The man behind the seafood counter wrapped a few pieces of salmon for Seokjin who placed them in the cart with the meat. 

They headed to buy produce, the two making small talk while Hoseok and Taehyung constantly ran back and forth within a certain radius of them. 

“How old are you Yoongi? Hoseok calls us both to hyung, but I don’t know how old you are in comparison to me,” Seokjin said as he stopped the cart in front of a fruit display. 

“I am 24 right now. How old are you?” 

“24, but I am turning 25 in December.” 

“Then you are my hyung. I turned 24 earlier this year.” 

“Ahh, one year younger then.” 

The alpha looked around, “what do you need for produce hyung? I can grab some of it for you.” 

“I need potatoes, lettuce, an onion, a pack of garlic, and some fruit.” 

“I can grab the vegetables, you grab the fruit.” 

Yoongi returned to the cart with all of the listed vegetables, placing them with the fruit Jin had grabbed. 

Finally after grabbing a few more things they headed to the till, Hoseok still running around with Taehyung to occupy him until Jin was done paying for everything. 

The alpha wanted to know Jin’s story. There was so much mystery behind that beautiful pregnant omega. Why had someone with a beautiful family left his mate? Why had his mate let him go? 

Yoongi was naturally very awkward when approaching others, and while he was still awkward around Jin he felt really oddly motivated to get to know the man. 

The group finally left the store together, Hoseok and Yoongi loading the groceries into the back of Jin’s car together while the omega strapped Taehyung into his car seat. 

Hoseok ran the cart back and Jin closed the back seat door, speaking up. 

“I guess I forgot that you were in there to shop too Yoongi-ah. What were you in there to get?” 

“Oh, I was just gonna buy one of the pre-made dinners they have in there to take home with me cause I don’t really feel like cooking today.” 

Jin smiled softly. 

“Well I am making dinner tonight at my place, you could come eat with Hoseok and I if you want to.”   
“I don’t want to impose hyung.” 

“It’s not imposing, I am offering. Think of it as a thank you for helping me earlier.” 

Yoongi thought for a minute, blushing a little. 

“Then I will accept that offer, what time should I show up - or should I just follow you guys back since my car is here too?” 

“You could just follow us back, that would probably be easier.” 

The alpha nodded, heading to his car. 

The night went well and Yoongi left with both Seokjin’s number and Hoseok’s new number saved into his phone. 

He had gotten to know Jin a little better, but still he wanted to know about the man’s past. It all just seemed so weird, that such a beautiful and caring omega would be alone without an alpha. 

Yoongi crinkled his nose a little as he walked into his apartment. 

He wasn’t particularly good with kids, or with other humans in general, yet he found that there was something just so appealing in the way Jin was with his kid. 

The alpha threw himself down on his bed, dead exhausted. 

As always Yoongi had no trouble falling asleep and he passed out mere minutes after laying down. 

~*~

Yoongi’s desire to spend time with Seokjin and get to know the omega had been very positively received by the older man. 

The younger was often over at Seokjin’s apartment when he had free time, and if they weren’t at the apartment they were out on the town together with Taehyung. 

He still wasn’t much good with kids, but Taehyung seemed to adore him regardless of that. He kept calling Yoongi cute and saying ‘pudgyyyy~’ anytime he touched the alpha’s cheeks. 

While Yoongi wasn’t that happy about his cheeks being labeled as pudgy, Jin seemed to find it cute when Taehyung said that so he let it slide. 

Even after a month of spending all of his free time with the older man Yoongi hadn’t felt any desire to stop spending time with the man - despite the fact that he would usually feel such things after spending so much time with someone else. 

Unlike most of his other friends that he had made in the past, nothing about Jin deterred him. 

The omega was calm, kind, easy to get along with, and was the perfect balance between quiet and talkative. On top of that the alpha quickly found that they shared many interests, and liked much of the same food - which made it far easier for them to spend even more time together. 

With every day that passed them by Yoongi wanted to protect that sweet omega more. 

Spending time with Jin usually also implied spending time with Hoseok and Jimin as well, not that Yoongi was complaining. He had been both surprised and a little happy when Jimin had walked into Jin’s apartment a few days after the grocery store incident. 

Hoseok’s relationship with Jimin was one of the last things that the two alphas had spoken about before losing contact. Yoongi had spent weeks trying to convince Hoseok to just man up and ask the pretty omega in his dance crew out - so he was content when he found out that the two were now mated. 

He and Jin were both massively surprised when Jimin also revealed that night that he was 12 weeks pregnant - it honestly felt a little surreal to Yoongi. The last time he had seen Jimin before then the omega had been a pretty little teenaged dancer that his best friend was head over heels for, and now it was suddenly as if he had skipped a few seasons of the TV show that was Hoseok and Jimin’s life - to Jimin having turned into a beautiful grown omega that was soon to be a mother. 

With Jimin’s pregnancy also came a bit of a gap in Jin’s life though, as Hoseok was now glued to his mate at all times as if he thought that the baby would suddenly disappear if he left Jimin alone for more than an hour. 

Jin didn’t seem to mind the gap though, as Yoongi was quickly filling that opening - the alpha willing to do pretty much anything for the older male. 

The worst thing about spending copious amounts of time with Hoseok and Jimin was not how loud they were as most people would’ve expected. The worst part for Yoongi was the stories that they told him about Jin when the omega was not there. 

He had heard snippets from Jimin about Jin’s alpha not wanting him or their children, but what he had heard more of was discrimination and Seokjin being targeted by alphas. 

He hated the stories that Jimin and Hoseok had told him about alphas like Seokjin’s old boss targeting him out and harassing him for being an omega. Those stories reinforced his need to protect the older man. 

But what reinforced that even more was the night in the middle of July when the two had gone out for dinner. It was just the two of them, Hoseok and Jimin baby sitting Taehyung. 

When they arrived at the restaurant it had just been labeled “going for dinner”, but by the time they left it was obvious to Yoongi that they had just gone on their first date. 

The two had been sitting across from each other that night, Yoongi complaining about an alpha that had been harassing one of the omega waitresses when Seokjin had leaned across the table - softly pressing his lips to the alpha’s. 

Yoongi had almost spilled his drink everywhere and Seokjin had mistaken that for a lack of interest that the alpha had then disproved by kissing the omega of his own accord. 

After that they had returned to the older man’s apartment and just talked. 

Jin had told him everything about his past with his alpha, how the man had been cheating since before Taehyung had been born, how his mate hadn’t wanted their children to start with, how the nameless man had just stood there as Jin walked out the front door. 

Jin wouldn’t tell him the man’s name, but he wished that he would so that Yoongi could track the alpha down and kill him for the pain and suffering he had put the lovely omega through. 

A month after meeting Kim Seokjin and Yoongi was already in way over his head. But for the first time he wasn’t complaining about that. 

~*~

August 11th was the hottest day Busan had been cursed with all year thus far, the temperature reaching a whopping 35 degrees celsius - only two degrees below the town’s all time highest recorded temperature for August. 

Jin was practically dying in his AC lacking apartment while he waited for Yoongi to get back with the fan he was buying for his omega boyfriend. 

The man, who was now 34 weeks pregnant, was sitting with his son on the floor in front of the couch - the two watching a show and drinking ice cold water as if it was going out of style. 

The omega was feeling absolutely miserable and there was a part of him deep in his chest that he would never admit to that wanted his mate - though that part of him disappeared the moment he had Yoongi’s near enough to inhale the younger alpha’s comforting scent. 

Jin’s hips were absolutely killing him, bending over was a chore, standing up for any amount of time was also a chore - but lying or sitting for any amount of time also made him feel uncomfortable. He was hungry all the time but the morning sickness was coming back, making him throw up half of what he ate. 

He was at that point that everyone came to when they were just so done with being pregnant and wanted their bodily functions back. 

More than anything else though the omega was sick and tired of running to the bathroom to pee every five minutes. It hadn’t been nearly this bad with Taehyung, but then again that had been one little human sitting on his bladder vs the two that were crushing and kicking his poor bladder around right now. 

The door opened and Jin let out an audible sigh of relief. 

“Finally Yoongi, took you long enough.” 

“I know, sorry hyung. Everyone was rushing to buy fans so the lines were long in the store.” 

The alpha had the fan assembled in less than 15 minutes and Jin sighed happily as he felt the cold air blowing on him. 

“You are a god send Yoongi.” 

The younger laughed, sitting down beside Seokjin on the floor in front of the couch. 

“Did the nausea go away?” 

A nod from the pregnant omega. 

“Yea, but Jungkook is currently punching my internal organs so I don’t feel any less uncomfortable.” 

Jin scooted closer to the alpha, resting his head on the man’s shoulder.

Yoongi glanced at Jin before gently grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and resting his head against the omega’s.

He felt comfortable like this, with Jin close to him where he could protect him and Taehyung and the two little unborn ones Jungkook and Yugyeom - the two had named them around a week earlier. 

The sound of the door opening made Yoongi’s head instantly whip up, his alpha instincts calming when his eyes landed on a sweaty looking Jimin. 

“Hyunggg~ I am coming to sit by the fan with you.” 

The door was closed and Jimin joined them in front of the fan. 

“I thought Hoseok went out to buy a fan,” Yoongi said matter of factly. 

“Yea, but there was an accident so he is stuck in traffic. I couldn’t take it anymore in our damn hot box of an apartment.” 

The oldest man sat up straight, reaching behind himself and digging a thumb into the back of his hip where he was aching. 

Jimin was giving him a look of sympathy and when Jin noticed he laughed a little. 

“This is gonna be you in 5 months Jimin.” 

The omega blinked a little as if he were surprised but then laughed awkwardly. 

“Yeah, I guess it will be. Hopefully my baby won’t be as evil as little Jungkookie though.” 

“Yes, he is evil. Yugyeom is too, but Jungkook is just more evil. Yugyeom kicks me harder, but not very often. Then there is Jungkook who just kicks and punches all day everyday as if he thinks he is in some sort of eternal wrestling match. I swear the kid never freaking sleeps.” 

They all laughed. 

Taehyung, who had been entranced by the Ice Age movie on the screen, suddenly crawled over to them - the boy climbing into Jimin’s lap and poking his cheeks. 

“Jimmie!” 

The younger omega smiled at the boy. 

“Yes Taehyungie?” 

“Jimmie cute!” 

The group all laughed again while the child flashed Jimin his cute little grin that they all adored. 

When Taehyung got fed up with poking Jimin’s cheeks he crawled onwards towards his mother, flopping partially on top of Jin’s belly. 

“Eommaaa want little brother.” 

Jin gently rubbed Taehyung’s cheek. 

“I know honey, but we still have a few more weeks until you get to meet little Jungkook and Yugyeom.” 

The boy pouted and Jin leaned a little closer. 

“Can I tell you a secret though Taehyungie?” 

That made the boy perk right up and he nodded, leaning an ear towards his mother. 

“If you are nice and patient for eomma then you will get to meet your little brothers earlier.” 

The child’s eyes were massive and sparkling a little. 

“Okay eomma! I patent!” 

Jimin and Jin both giggled at his pronunciation.

Jin huffed slightly when the need to go to the bathroom overwhelmed him and he gently put Taehyung in Yoongi’s lap before waddling away. 

The boy seemed pretty content with the alpha, seeming to take great pleasure from the way that Yoongi’s facial expression never changed regardless of how much he poked and prodded at the man’s face. 

“Pudgyyy!” 

Jimin giggled and Yoongi rolled his eyes a little at the omega. 

“Yoongi hyung, you are still a rapper right?” 

“Yeah, why Jimin?” 

“Can I listen to some of your music?” 

“Sure. I don’t really care. My stage name is Suga.” 

The omega was laughing again and Yoongi scrunched his face, lightly hitting Jimin’s arm. 

“Don’t laugh at your hyung, it’s rude. I didn’t come up with it, I just went along with it.” 

Jimin was quite obviously searching Yoongi up on his phone but he suddenly halted. 

“Wait… Then aren’t you… That guy who is the main rival of Rap Monster?” 

The younger was looking at the alpha with an oddly distressed look on his face. 

“Umm… yes? Is there a problem with that?” 

Jimin laughed it off awkwardly. 

“Oh, nothing nothing~” 

It was at that moment that Jin waddled back over, sitting back down between Jimin and Yoongi. 

The younger omega left to go to the bathroom himself and the alpha glanced at Taehyung who was now sitting in his lap watching Ice Age contently. 

“He really likes you.” 

The black haired man nodded. 

“Yeah. He really likes poking my cheeks too.” 

Seokjin laughed sweetly and the sound made a little bit of fondness bubble in the alpha’s chest - not that he would admit to it out loud. 

Yoongi was just about to softly kiss the omega when the apartment door was flung open, Hoseok screaming that he had arrived with his massive signature grin. 

Taehyung was up in an instant, screaming ‘Hobi’ as he ran over to the alpha. 

“Well there goes our quiet time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! JiHope baby confirmed!!! YoonJin confirmed!!!
> 
> Like EVERYONE is chanting "YOONJIN!" in the comment section and considering I still have like no clue where I am going, and am still just going with the flow it looks like this all might be turning to permanent YoonJin XD
> 
> But yes, the relationship development for YoonJin is rushed. Yoongi is awkward and doesn't do feelings well, but he is trying hard. He is really, REALLY, attracted to Seokjin - in case you couldn't tell by all of his inner monologues about him wondering why such a beautiful omega was all alone. Jimin also has realized that Yoongi is Namjoon's rapper rival and is internally like "Oh shit" - but that stuff doesn't matter for a few chapters. 
> 
> YoonJin is just so good though. It is like the roomie ship - since Yoongi and Seokjin are roommates and love being roommates irl. As such I kinda used some of those things that they like actually talk about loving each other for and used those in here, plus I added in Yoongi's protectiveness. Cause like, in American Hustle Life, Yoongi was so protective of Seokjin. Their team leader guy was being a dick and Yoongi looked like he wanted to punch the guy out for treating Jin badly. Then the guy hit Jin with a stuffed ostrich and Yoongi was looking at him like "Excuse me bitch? You just attacked my hyung with an ostrich, who the fuck do you think you are?". So that is my protective Yoongi inspiration. 
> 
> Sope is bromance goals. I love the Sope bromance so I was like "MUST ADD PAST CONNECTION BETWEEN HOBI AND YOONGS" 
> 
> Jungkook and Yugyeom are gonna be born next chapter, so look forward to the little bb's as much as Taehyung is looking forward to them.


	5. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin finally gives birth to the twins and the relationship between the omega and his alpha boyfriend takes a turn when the alpha becomes attached to the two children. Meanwhile Namjoon is still a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! JIN IS GONNA BE PUSHING SOME BABIES OUT OF HIS BODY. It's happening. 
> 
> Most of the chapter revolves around Jin and Yoongi, and their relationship changing after Jungkook and Yugyeom are born. Yoongi is gonna become a lot more protective real damn fast, cause he views Jin and the twins as his after being there for the birth. 
> 
> I made it so omegas are able to nurse their children regardless of gender. Mainly because it makes sense. Men can actually lactate in real life, it is rare, but they can - as lactation is linked to a certain hormone that some men have a lot of. SO yea. 
> 
> Scenting is something that I haven't really brought up in the past, but I think it is important in omegaverse (abo) since it is a way for an alpha to claim someone. Cause then their scent is on that person and it basically gives other alphas the message of "stay tf away, this person is mine and I will hurt you if you get too close". I especially think that scenting is important since Yoongi can't mate Seokjin. Scenting is the only way for Yoongi to lay claim on Jin since he is still mated to Namjoon.

Yoongi rolled over in his bed when his phone’s ringtone began to blare.

The alpha glanced at the clock that read ‘2:13am, September 1st’, huffing a little. 

If it was anyone other than Jin he was gonna be pissed. 

Sure enough he grabbed his phone and the omega’s picture was up on the screen, the alpha pressing the green button and bringing the object to his ear. 

“What’s up? Need me to bring snacks?” 

“Nahh, more important stuff is happening hyung,” Jimin’s voice answered. 

“Why are you calling me on Jin’s phone?” 

“Seokjin hyung is in labour, come meet us at the hospital.” 

That had Yoongi up in seconds, the tired alpha mumbling ‘one second’ to Jimin and managing to get dressed without incident as he headed to the door. 

“How long has he been in labour?” 

“Around half an hour.” 

“You should’ve called me right away.” 

Jimin groaned. 

“Sorry, I was too busy FREAKING OUT BECAUSE HYUNG WAS GOING INTO LABOUR!” 

The alpha cringed a little, amazed that his eardrum didn’t pop from how loud Jimin had yelled into the phone. 

“Where is Hoseok?” 

“He’s with hyung right now, I am outside in the waiting room with Taehyung.” 

“I’ll be there in like 15 minutes.” 

“See you then hyung.” 

 

Yoongi sped the entire way to the hospital and was inside almost exactly fifteen minutes after he had hung up on Jimin. 

The alpha easily found the younger omega, who was sitting on a couch in the waiting room - holding a sleeping Taehyung. 

“You’re here hyung.” 

“Yeah, where is he?” 

“Go ask the woman at the desk, she can take you there.” 

Yoongi was walking to the desk when Jimin called out to him. 

“Hyung! I think Hoseok and I are gonna take Taehyung home with us and then come back in a few hours. It is loud in here and I think he needs some proper sleep or he is gonna be grumpy all day.” 

“Alright, I’ll tell Hoseok to come out and meet you.” 

The alpha was soon being escorted down the hallway to the delivery room, a ball of nervousness beginning to settle in Yoongi’s stomach. 

When he entered the room Hoseok looked up, sighing softly. 

“Look hyung, Yoongi hyung is here.” 

Seokjin looked up with tired eyes and the alpha instantly moved to his side, Hoseok standing so that Yoongi could sit in the chair. 

“Hey hyung, sorry I took so long. Hoseok, Jimin is waiting for you outside.” 

The younger alpha nodded, saying a quick goodbye before leaving the room. 

“You didn’t take that long, besides it’s just soft contractions right now. Jimin was freaking out but I am not really in that much pain yet. I just wish the babies could have waited until like 8am, rather than waking me up at 2 in the morning,” the omega let out a soft tsk, “they haven’t even been born yet but they are already lacking in manners.” 

The younger laughed softly, glad that the pregnant man still had a sense of humour even in these sort of situations. 

“Do you need anything hyung?” 

“I wouldn’t mind a snack.” 

“What kind of snack?” 

“I want a smoothie… a raspberry smoothie.” 

“Are you gonna be okay on your own while I go to get one?” 

Seokjin raised a brow. 

“Are you doubting my emotional strength Yoongi-ah?” 

The alpha shook his head. 

“Of course not, you are the strongest person I know. I just worry.” 

Jin laughed sweetly, pulling Yoongi down and kissing him gently. 

“I know. I’ll be fine for the 30 minutes it takes for you to get me a smoothie.” 

“Then I will be back soon.” 

The two shared a final soft kiss before the younger headed out. 

Two of the nurses let out a soft ‘awww’ at the couple, the omega laughing. 

“He’s sweet isn’t he?” 

The two female omegas nodded. 

“Yes, he is very sweet to you.” 

Yoongi soon returned with the smoothie and Jin was more than happy to down the entire thing within 15 minutes. 

The omega spent hours adjusting his position, lying down, sitting up, pacing a little, lying back down - making sure to breathe calmly and evenly through every soft contraction that hit. 

The younger man was unsure of what to do at first until a nurse had whispered at him that he should offer him a massage and say things to make the pregnant man feel more comfortable. 

After that Yoongi spent most of his time softly reassuring the omega or massaging Seokjin’s aching hips and back for him. 

The contractions were slowly becoming stronger and closer together, but they were still bearable up until around 11am - the man holding onto Yoongi’s hand in a death grip every time a strong contraction hit. 

The alpha spent the hours that followed comforting Jin and trying to help him through the contractions as best he could, making sure that his boyfriend drank lots of water and making sure to frequently refill his supply of ice chips as chewing on them helped to calm the omega. 

Seokjin was in a horrible mood the entire way through the strong contractions, getting snappy one minute and then crying the next. Despite that Yoongi didn’t ever leave his side, the alpha stroking his hair and holding his hand almost the entire way through. 

It was around 6pm that Jin finally was able to start pushing, the omega crying and clinging to the younger man through every push - Yoongi soothing him and making him drink water before the next contraction would hit. 

Seokjin gave birth to Jungkook at 7:01pm, the nurses cutting the umbilical cord and drying the newborn before gently resting him on the omega’s abdomen. 

The man was panting softly, tears staining his face as he looked at the first child - smiling sweetly at the baby that was snuggled close to him. 

The nurses soon took the child away from him so that he could focus on the next round of contractions, the omega crying a little at the internal pain he felt from being separated from his newborn son. 

That was soon replaced with external pain as the contractions started up again, Jin breathing through them and pushing hard whenever he was directed to. 

11 minutes later, at 7:12pm, Yugyeom was born. The process was the same, the umbilical cord being cut before the child was dried and rested against the man’s chest. 

Thinking back, if Yoongi had told himself three months earlier that he would be sitting in the hospital on this day helping an omega that was his new boyfriend through labour - he wouldn’t have believed himself. 

Yet here he was, and having been with Jin the entire way through the process made him love the two children that the man had given birth to as if they were his own. 

A nurse allowed Yoongi to hold Jungkook while Seokjin was holding Yugyeom close to him, and right away the alpha rubbed his nose behind the tiny baby’s ear - scenting the child as his. 

It was instinct. These weren’t children Yoongi had gotten Jin pregnant with, but he felt like they were his and his instincts were kicking in - demanding that he scent these children. 

It was a little archaic, but most alphas still left their scent on their newborn children even now as a way to say ‘this is my child, stay away’.

Seokjin reached a hand out to Yoongi, the alpha very carefully positioning the newborn that he was holding so that he could grab the omega’s hand. 

“I love you Yoongi-ah.” 

“I love you too hyung.” 

~*~

Seokjin’s eyes shot open when he heard one of the twins crying, the omega grimacing a little at the internal pain that came with sitting up. 

He had been about to get out of bed when a hand pushed him back down into a lying position. 

“You stay there,” Yoongi muttered as he got out of bed and headed to the crib. The alpha gently pulled the week old Yugyeom from his side of the crib, holding the child close to his chest and bouncing him. 

Both Jin and Yoongi were running off barely any sleep, the two having their hands full with the two newborns. 

Surprisingly, Jungkook was less high maintenance than Yugyeom. Unless he was hungry or needed a diaper change he actually did not usually cry. Yugyeom was completely different though. Yugyeom cried when he was hungry, and when he needed a diaper change, and when Seokjin wasn’t in the room, and when someone put him down, and when no one was paying attention to him, and when Seokjin was further than 10 meters away - he just cried a lot. 

Yugyeom was already a complete mommy’s boy. He hated being separated from his mother and would start sobbing whenever Seokjin handed him to someone else. Jungkook on the other hand was content in anyone’s arms. It didn’t matter if it was Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, or Jimin - Jungkook was happy with anyone, as long as he was getting attention.

Even as Yoongi rocked the little baby he only continued to cry and the alpha already recognized what that cry meant. Funny how only one full week of parenting taught a person such things - or maybe Yoongi just picked up on stuff fast. That was Yugyeom’s ‘I am hungry, feed me before I start wailing at the top of my lungs’ cry. 

The alpha moved to the bed, carefully handing the child to Jin and positioning pillows behind the man to help him get comfortable. 

They had feeding the twins down to an art, though Jin always complained about his nipples being sore afterwards. 

The younger sat down beside Seokjin, watching as the child latched onto it’s mother’s chest. 

They looked so content like this, Yugyeom curled up close to Seokjin’s chest while the omega fed him. Every time Yoongi watched this scene it made the alpha in him purr out of delight at seeing his omega feeding their child. 

The slender alpha leaned towards his boyfriend, nuzzling a little against Jin’s neck. 

“You keep scenting me every time I nurse one of them.” 

“Is there something wrong with that?” 

“No. It’s cute~” 

They both laughed a little. 

“I’ll admit, since you gave birth I’ve been feeling a little protective.” 

“I’ve noticed. I don’t mind it though… I mean… we didn’t really talk about it beforehand…” the omega’s ears were turning red as he continued, “But… if you want to be… if you want to be their father - I wouldn’t complain.” 

Yoongi felt like he was going into his awkward turtle mode, but tried to press on with the conversation.

“I guess we didn’t really talk about it… if you would be okay with me being their father I would… be happy to.” 

They were both laughing awkwardly, Jin looking at the alpha with his lovely brown doe eyes. 

“Well you scented both twins right after I gave birth to them, so that kinda already makes them yours in a way. I am yours too Yoongi-ah.” 

The alpha blushed, going quiet as he was unsure of how to respond. 

He moved closer, wrapping an arm around Seokjin’s rounded hips and putting his head on the omega’s shoulder before speaking. 

“I am just as much yours as you are mine hyung.” 

~*~

Jackson sighed softly as he walked into the Big Hit Entertainment building that held his and Namjoon’s brand new studio. 

They had just signed on with the company in July and already had been given their own massive studio all to themselves. 

The omega stopped at the front desk, a woman handing him a clipboard. 

“That is your guys’ schedule for the day Jackson Oppa.” 

The man smiled, nodding his thanks before heading up to the fifth floor where the studio was. 

He walked to the door with the plaque containing his and Namjoon’s names, opening it. 

Right away when he swung the door open and turned on the lights there were curses, a female omega struggling to get her clothing back on. The girl grabbed her bag and coat, rushing past Jackson and out the door. 

“Seriously Namjoon? Third day in a row. Our studio isn’t for you to be getting laid in.” 

The alpha rolled his eyes as he pulled his pants on. 

“Shut up. I need something to do with my free time.” 

Jackson closed the door, heading over to his neatly organized work space. 

“Why? So that you can ignore the fact that you know Jin gave birth last week? So that you have a reason to avoid calling him? So you have a reason to avoid getting to know your kid that he gave birth to?” 

“I don’t even know why I tell you stuff anymore. You always just use it to ridicule me later.” 

Jackson turned to look at him. 

“Dude. I wouldn’t ridicule you if you would actually make smart decisions. Like shit Namjoon, how hard is it to pick up the phone and call Seokjin and say ‘hey, the labour must have been hard on you - I hope you are okay.’? It’s not as difficult as you are making it out to be.” 

“Do you even do anything other than bitch at me anymore?” 

The omega raised a brow. 

“Write music with you. Go out for dinner with you. Go out to bars with you. Play video games with you. Gossip about other celebrities with you. Clean up after the destruction that you leave everywhere.” 

Namjoon sighed a little. 

“Okay, point taken,” the alpha responded as he sat down in his own chair. 

Jackson huffed, sliding his chair over to where his best friend was sitting and looking the slightly younger man in the eyes. 

“I am worried about you Joonie. Ever since Broken you aren’t like yourself. You’re so vain and confrontational lately. I don’t want you to lose yourself just because of the fame.” 

The younger shooed Jackson. 

“I am fine Jackson. You don’t need to be worried. I am just stressed from everything with Jin.” 

“Everything with Jin? You haven’t had any contact with him in half of a year. The only Jin related thing in your life is the fact that you could tell he went into labour through your mating bond. So how is it that everything with Jin is stressing you out?” 

He saw the alpha’s eyes narrow, the man’s shoulders squaring a little. 

It was always like this now. Namjoon was always like this now. 

Jackson hated it. 

He missed his goofy, sweet, caring best friend. 

Namjoon just wasn’t the same, and the omega didn’t even remember the last time he had seen that beloved goofy grin that he had once found so endearing. 

“Okay well nevermind, let’s just work.”

The younger relaxed a little, nodding his head. 

“Yea, the deadline for the songs for this album is Friday so we need to hurry up and finish the last two.”

Jackson lingered for a moment, watching the alpha turn his back before finally turning back to his own desk. 

~*~

God Yoongi felt awkward. 

It had been two months since the twins had been born, but he had never done this before. 

Seokjin had brought them and Taehyung to the studio to pick him up, but this was different. 

The alpha sighed softly, glad he was wearing his mask and sunglasses as they would help hide his embarrassment. 

The man was currently walking towards the studio with a diaper bag across his shoulders and a baby carrier in either hand. 

Jin had to go in for a check up appointment for himself and it would be too difficult for him to take Taehyung and both of the twins on his own - hence why Yoongi was walking towards the front doors of his company’s building with the twins. 

It was take your two month old twin babies to work day for the alpha. 

When he reached the door he pressed the button with the handicapped symbol on it, angling himself so that he didn’t hit either baby carrier while going through the narrow door way. 

Right away when the alpha got inside the beta receptionist let out a sweet ‘awwwww’. 

“Yoongi Oppa, are those yours and Seokjin’s twins that everyone keeps talking about?” 

The man stopped at the desk and put both baby carriers on the floor, the woman grabbing some papers while waiting for his response. 

“Yeah.” 

The beta handed him a schedule booklet and he tucked it into his pocket before picking both carriers up again. 

Once he was in the studio he put both carriers down by the door and turned the computer on, letting it boot up while he moved a padded bench to be right beside his work space. 

The alpha put the carriers on top of the bench, sitting in his chair - happy that the babies were still sleeping. 

The man pulled his schedule book from his pocket, flipping through the day’s schedule. 

‘Work on next album, photoshoot, rap practice, lunch, interview, work on next album, V Live.’

This was going to be a hellish day. 

The morning went by slow as hell, Yoongi constantly shifting from working to giving the twins attention and then back to working. 

The photoshoot was the worst part though, Yugyeom wailing the entire way through it despite the efforts of the omega woman who was trying to console him. Finally after an hour the photographer suggested that they do photos with Yoongi and his sons. 

The alpha honestly hadn’t expected Yugyeom to calm, but the baby seemed to understand that being in his father’s arms was better than being in a stranger’s arms - calming to soft sniffles and knotting a little hand into Yoongi’s shirt. 

By the time lunch came Yoongi was absolutely exhausted - the alpha’s shoulders slumped as he walked into his studio carrying both of the twins in their carriers. 

The moment he walked in the smell of his omega overwhelmed his nose and the younger felt relief wash over him when he saw Seokjin sitting on the couch beside a napping Taehyung. 

“Hey Jinnie.” 

The omega stood, walking over and taking the carrier that held Yugyeom - resting a kiss on Yoongi’s lips. 

“How were they?” 

“Jungkook was fine, but Yugyeom started wailing in the middle of my photoshoot. The usual separation anxiety.” 

Both carriers were placed down and Jin pulled Yugyeom from his carrier while Yoongi pulled Jungkook into his arms. 

“Are you gonna feed them? Need a blanket?” 

The omega nodded and instantly the alpha was grabbing a blanket from a cupboard with one hand, the other hand holding Jungkook close to him. 

Soon his omega was settled on the couch, Yugyeom being fed first and passing out almost directly afterwards. The alpha was now holding the sleeping baby while Jin fed Jungkook. 

The older man shifted slightly, leaning into Yoongi as he nursed Jungkook. 

They were so comfortable with each other now, though he supposed that it made sense as they had sat in a delivery room together for 15 hours while Jin pushed two children out of his body. If that wouldn’t make people comfortable with each other, he didn’t know what would. 

The alpha nuzzled his omega’s neck, relishing in his scent that lingered there until his eyes caught on the bite mark that marred the omega’s skin. 

He hated that bite mark with a passion. 

If it wasn’t for that bite mark he would be able to mate Seokjin like he so badly wanted to. 

He wanted to have the omega squirming under him, begging for him - begging for him to knot him, to mate him. 

But he couldn’t, all because of that damn bite mark that connected his omega to an asshole who didn’t even want him or the lovely children that the omega had birthed for him. 

It made Yoongi’s blood boil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope that was an okay chapter. It was shorter than all of my other chapters thus far. All my other chapters were 14-18 pages but this one is only 11. But whatever, this one has the biggest event thus far so I was like "whatever". Also cause writing the birth took me so long. 
> 
> The birth alone took me like 6 hours to write vs everything else that took 2 hours in total. But that is cause I wanted the birth to be fairly realistic. I skipped certain things that come with child birth, but I wanted to focus on it more from the perspective of how it brought Yoongi and Jin closer rather than the stereotypical doctor shots of some guy between the omegas legs telling him to push. 
> 
> Little Yugyeomie is a massive mama's boy. Jungkook is like *shrug* "as long as someone is holding me I give 0 fucks" vs Yugyeom who only wants his eomma. I've always found Jungkook to be more chill than Yugyeom so I kinda wanted to show that through the babies. 
> 
> Also, I skipped over newborn phase pretty quickly - but it is just such an annoying period to write cause their lives revolve around the babies eating, sleeping, and pooping. The most important part of newborn age is actually Yoongi taking care of Jin, but I will probably be flashing back to it a little in the future and I showed a bit of it through that scene a week after the birth so I am content. 
> 
> Jimin, Hoseok, and Taehyung are very lacking in presence in this chapter - but again, this chapter was mainly focused on relationship development between Yoongi and Jin and on Yoongi growing into his role as Jin's alpha and the twin's father. 
> 
> Now to answer to the cries of all of the fans who are standing behind me (figuratively) screaming "YOONJIN!" 
> 
> YES YOONJIN IS ENDGAME! YOU MAY NOW REJOICE!
> 
> A few of you suggested the idea that maybe if Namjoon mated someone else it would break his mating bond with Jin, which I think is an ingenious idea. But before that happens I want some alpha headbutting with Namjoon realizing that his biggest rival has laid claim on his mate. 
> 
> I might send Yoongi and Seokjin to one of GD's parties (that is GD's only role, to throw crazy parties XD) where they run into Namjoon. I think that'd be a good scenario cause I could also make it be then that Yoongi realizes that Rap Monster is the alpha who did all of that shit to Jin. Then hell would break loose and Namjoon would start to spiral downwards and that would probably be when him and Jackson fight (cause Yoongi is 100% gonna release a diss track directed at what a fucking lie Broken is). 
> 
> Tell me what you guys think of that idea. I like it but I wanna know your guys' input as always. 
> 
> What is really gonna be interesting though is something that will actually become relevant in a few chapters.... HEATS. They do exist, but Jin has been pregnant the entire time so they have been completely unimportant. But Jin aint pregnant anymore and at some point he is bound to start getting them again - so that will be hella interesting. 
> 
> The next few chapters will probably be focusing on Rap Mon vs Suga rivalry. You probably noticed that I mentioned both RapSon and Suga working on a new album around the same time, and that was not a coincidence. There is gonna be some album rivalry. It will probably also be focusing a lot on time spent with Jimin and Hoseok since Jiminnie is gonna start getting bigger pretty damn fast. Jimin was 3 months when Jin met Yoongi, which was end of June and it is now beginning of November. So that means Jimin is around 6 ish months now. That is gonna become a big thing pretty fast cause soon JiHope is gonna have a daughter who is gonna be the biggest ball of sunshine EVER. If she is born of the sunshine ship then she will shine brighter than Jin's doe eyes. 
> 
> Now I am gonna sleep at an actual early hour for a change. I have been staying up late to write chapters everyday since Chapter 1 was released, but I posted two chapters today - so I think I have earned a rest for myself and my aching back XD


	6. December 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, and Taehyung are determined to make Jin's birthday amazing - meanwhile the omega doesn't even know that they are aware it is his birthday, expected it to be just another day. Namjoon wants nothing more than to call Jin and wish him a happy birthday, but that doesn't happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so lots of fluffyness ahead. It is pretty much all just a bunch of fluff. Jin's birthday is a thing and everyone is determined to make him really happy. Namjoon finally grows some balls (I guess he kinda had some since he did get Jin pregnant twice and all, but the figurative kind is what I am referring to). 
> 
> There is some slightly sexual stuff in this chapter. Jin is in his underwear, there is a vague description of a naked guy and of Namjoon between some guy's legs. Yoongi is really sexually frustrated but he won't say it out loud. Jin probably is too, but there is nothing he can do about it. 
> 
> Taehyung is very proud of himself for being a good big brother and a good child. Yugyeom is still glued to Jin's hip so tightly that one might believe the umbilical cord is still attached - but I promise you that it is not. Jungkook is still pretty chill, except when Yoongi takes his pancake from him.

Yoongi groaned as he woke up, the alpha yawning widely and rubbing at his eyes. 

When the man noticed weight against his side he looked over, smiling when he saw that Jungkook had been placed on the bed in Jin’s spot - the three month old baby clinging to Yoongi’s hand while he slept. 

The man sat up, gently grabbing his sleeping child and holding him close as he stood - dressed in nothing but a pair of pyjama pants. 

The moment Yoongi stepped out the door of the bedroom the scent of bacon hit his nose and he was definitely not complaining. 

He entered the kitchen and saw that Jin was standing over the stove with Yugyeom in one arm, his other hand being used to flip pancake - the bacon already sitting on the table. 

Yoongi made his way to Jin, softly kissing the back of the omega’s neck and grinning when he saw the older man’s ears turning red. 

“Good morning hyung.” 

“Good morning Yoongi-ah, want to set the table so Taehyung can put the bacon on his plate rather than sneakily eating it?” 

The child at the table looked at his mother with awe in his eyes, amazed that Jin had known he was sneaking bacon. 

“Eomma magic!” 

Both men laughed while Yoongi placed Jungkook down in the playpen on his belly before putting plates on the table. 

“Yes Taehyung, your eomma is magic.” 

The man was about to go and grab cups when he felt Taehyung tug at his pants a little, the alpha turning to the boy who gestured for Yoongi to come close. 

Yoongi kneeled down and Taehyung kissed his cheek. 

“Morning appa~” 

The alpha’s face went red and Jin instantly turned, the omega blushing deeply as well. 

After a deep breath the younger man smiled, ruffling his son’s hair. 

“Good morning Taehyung.” 

Soon the family was all at the table eating, the twins resting in their parents lap. 

Yugyeom was nuzzling close to his mother’s chest and just looking at him Yoongi could tell that he wanted to be nursed. Jungkook on the other hand was staring intensely at the bacon his alpha father was eating, the baby’s little tongue licking his lips as he watched the man eat. 

The alpha glanced around at the baby stuff that was everywhere, the pictures made by Taehyung that were on the fridge, the photos on the wall of the children, the photo that they had just put up behind the dining table of the five of them. 

“Jin…?” 

The omega looked at Yoongi, tilting his head a little. 

“Yeah?” 

“I think… we should talk about… me selling my apartment and fully moving in here.” 

The older seemed a little surprised, but didn’t deny it at all. 

“It would make sense… We have been dating for nearly half a year… and you are practically always here anyway since you don’t like leaving me to take care of the kids by myself. I guess there isn’t really any point in paying for bills for two apartments when you are barely at your apartment anyway.” 

The smaller man nodded his head and Taehyung looked at his father, following the man’s example and nodding his head vigorously.

Seokjin smiled sweetly at his son. 

“Do you want appa to move in with us Taehyungie?” 

The child nodded his head again. 

“Appa live here!” 

Both adults smiled at the child who returned to stuffing his face with pancakes. 

Just then Yoongi noticed that Jungkook had stolen a pancake from his plate, the tiny baby sucking on the piece of food he had managed to retrieve. 

Jin was giggling a little and he grabbed his phone, taking a picture while Yoongi tried to get the pancake back. After a minute the alpha put the pancake back on the plate, Jungkook sniffling and reaching out for the pancake again - little tears starting to roll down chubby cheeks. 

The baby began to sob and Yoongi gently rubbed the child’s back. 

“I know Kookie, but you are too little to have pancakes.” 

Taehyung looked at his sad baby brother then at his favourite large toy car that was sitting on the table. 

The two year old grabbed the car, walking over to where his father was sitting and holding it out to Jungkook. 

“Here Kookie, car.” 

The baby calmed to sniffles, taking the car that his older brother offered him. 

Yoongi gently ruffled Taehyung’s hair again, Jin smiling softly at his oldest son. 

“That was very nice of you to let Jungkook play with your car Taehyungie,” the omega said as the boy sat back down to finish his breakfast. 

“Kookie sad. Car fun so Kookie not sad.” 

The family finished breakfast and the alpha glanced at the calendar that had the date “December 4th” circled on it as he put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher. 

The man headed to the bedroom where both twins were sitting in the crib together, Jin wearing nothing but boxer briefs as he went through his dresser looking for an outfit. 

The younger walked over, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s hips and kissing the back of his neck again. 

Seokjin looked over his shoulder at Yoongi, blushing as he always did when the alpha was affectionate towards him. 

“Do you have work today Yoongi?” 

“No, but I am gonna take Taehyung out with me today. Him and I don’t have a lot of one on one time so I want to go and do something just the two of us.” 

“Ahh, alright. I should probably start to organize this place if we are going to be moving your stuff in soon, so I can do that while you guys are out.” 

Yoongi made Seokjin turn to face him, kissing his omega as he tightened his grip around the older man’s waist. 

Jin honestly just wanted to live in that moment forever with the alpha, completely content to have the other man’s arms holding him tightly and securely - but soon they broke apart so Yoongi could get ready. 

Around an hour later Seokjin was zipping up Taehyung’s jacket and adjusting the beanie that was on the two year old’s head - the child completely geared up for the snowy conditions outside. 

Yoongi was slightly less prepared, the alpha wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans (they were the only jeans he had at Jin’s apartment) along with a thick red hoodie and an even thicker black jacket. Unlike his son he lacked a beanie and gloves, not because they were at his apartment but because he literally did not own any. 

The man strapped the diaper bag across his shoulders before wrapping an arm back around his omega’s waist - kissing Jin deeply. 

When they parted Yoongi spoke. 

“I love you hyung.” 

“I love you too Yoongi,” the man kneeled down and gently kissed Taehyung, “and of course I love my little man as well.” 

The child giggled and grinned widely. 

“Love eomma~” 

Yoongi put a black mask on to help disguise him a little so he hopefully didn’t get jumped by fans then picked Taehyung up - the two saying a final goodbye to Seokjin before heading out. 

~*~

Taehyung was holding his father’s hand as the two walked into the mall. 

“Why here appa?” 

Yoongi pulled Taehyung up into his arms so he could speak quietly. 

“Today is Eomma’s birthday,” the boy’s eyes went wide, mouth forming into an ‘o’ shape, “so we have to get eomma presents of course~” 

“Presents! Presents!” 

“Yes, presents for eomma to thank him for taking care of us. Can you help appa find presents for eomma?” 

Taehyung instantly nodded. 

“I find eomma present!” 

They grabbed a cart, Yoongi putting the diaper bag in it before strapping Taehyung in. 

The alpha had gotten so much better at dealing with kids over the months since the twins were born, as he now spent almost every single day helping Jin to take care of their three children. 

He still felt awkward at times, and he was a little new to being considered Taehyung’s father as the two year old had only just called Yoongi that for the first time when the alpha was putting him to bed the night before - but he was getting better. 

The two stopped at one of the mall maps, the man looking to see what stores he wanted to go into to find things for Seokjin. When he figured that out they were off, both the man and his son determined to make this a great birthday. 

~*~

Namjoon was staring down at his phone intensely. It was the 4th. Jin’s birthday. 

He wanted to call him. But he also didn’t want to call him. He wanted to rip his own hair out more than anything else because he couldn’t make up his mind. 

“Okay seriously Namjoon? If you aren’t going to call Jin then just put the phone away and work. You were the one who proposed coming out with ANOTHER album so soon because of that diss track of Suga’s that was on his album, so focus on helping me finish this before the deadline.” 

The alpha looked up at Jackson with a kicked puppy expression and the omega rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t look at me like that. If you want to call him just do it, but if you have no intention to then I want you to actually help me work.” 

The slightly younger man sighed. 

“You’re right Jackson. Sorry, I’ll start working,” he responded as he put his phone away - his mind still stuck on his omega and on the homesickness that was still clinging to him. 

~*~

Jin rolled onto his stomach on the carpeted floor of the living room, trying to get comfortable so that he could watch his TV show. 

The twins were both laying on the carpet beside him, Yugyeom resting on a blanket and passed out as he always was after being nursed while Jungkook was lying there on his belly - slobbering all over the toy car Taehyung had given him earlier. 

It felt just like a regular day, and Jin knew that it was for everyone else. He was the only person who knew about his own birthday - so for everyone else it was just a regular day. 

Deep inside the man was upset that Yoongi didn’t know, though he knew that was unreasonable as he had never told the alpha. He had just expected that the younger would know. 

The omega rolled over again, now sprawled on his side looking at his two young children. 

Was it too much to desire that Yoongi knew about this? Was it too much to want to be spoiled by his alpha today? 

Yoongi had done enough for him. The alpha had accepted an omega that wasn’t even pregnant with his children, and more importantly he had accepted three children that didn’t belong to him. The man took good care of Jin and was there whenever he needed him. 

Maybe it was too much to ask that he get spoiled today when he had already been getting affection lavished upon him by the younger man for months. 

Jin sighed as he looked at the clock that read ‘3pm’ before turning back to the TV. 

~*~

It was at 5pm that operation “Kim Seokjin surprise party” began. 

Yoongi showed up at Jimin and Hoseok’s with Taehyung, making sure the boy understood that he had to be quiet so that his mother didn’t hear them through the walls and catch them. 

Hoseok was occupying the child while Jimin and Yoongi wrapped all of the presents they had bought for Jin. 

“Did you get the cake?” 

“Yep. The music is also set up, we have the snacks ready, and the pizza is on it’s way.” 

The alpha nodded as he wrapped a thick fuzzy house coat he had bought for his omega. 

They finished wrapping and the man couldn’t help but look at Jimin, who was now 7 months pregnant - the younger man’s abdomen growing everyday with his and Hoseok’s daughter. 

He was broken from his thoughts when the doorbell rang, and Hoseok ran to the door with Taehyung, paying for the pizza and quickly bringing it inside. 

Snacks were set out on the table along with the pizza and the drinks, the music was turned on - the massive pile of presents sitting on and under the coffee table. 

“Alright Hoseok, go get Jin.” 

~*~

There was a knock at the door of the apartment and the omega walked over. He was hoping that it was Yoongi, as he was worried about how long the man and their son had been gone. 

Jin opened the door and saw Hoseok standing there, the alpha looking very upset and torn up. 

“What’s wrong Hoseok?” 

“H-Hyung… It’s about Jimin… I don’t know what to do. C-Can you please come over quick? You should b-bring the twins, I don’t know how long it’ll be.” 

The omega was now very concerned and confused, and he gently rubbed Hoseok’s shoulder. 

“I will put the twins in their carriers and be right over, go back to Jimin.” 

Seokjin packed both of the twins up and was at the next door apartment in minutes. 

When he got there Hoseok opened the door and he walked in right as everyone yelled “SURPRISE!” 

Jin looked around at the party decorations everywhere, at the food on the table, at the stupid party hat on everyone’s heads, and at the pile of presents on the coffee table - a few tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Hoseok took the twins from him and Yoongi pulled him close, Taehyung quickly joining the hug. 

“You thought I didn’t know when your birthday was didn’t you?” 

The omega nodded, burying his face into his alpha’s neck and sobbing gently as he clung to the other man. 

After a minute he looked back up, wiping his tears and picking up Taehyung - the boy peppering kisses on his mother’s face. 

“Is that why you were gone all day?” 

“Yep. Taehyung and I went to get you presents.” 

Jin sniffled, smiling and kissing his son and his boyfriend. 

After he put Taehyung down he hugged Hoseok and Jimin. 

“Thank you all, you didn’t need to do this.” 

“Wrong hyung. You have been working so hard and you have been so good to us, of course we had to do this,” Jimin responded. 

They all grabbed food and sat together talking and joking around while they ate. 

After dinner and snacks the cake was brought out, Seokjin blowing out all of the candles before Hoseok began to serve it. 

Food time for them was followed by food time for the twins, Jin sitting in the rocking chair that Hoseok and Jimin had recently put in their living room while he nursed the twins - the rest of the adults cleaning up the mess from dinner and dessert, Taehyung busy talking nonsense to the twin that wasn’t in their mother’s arms. 

When Yugyeom and Jungkook were both nice and full the group settled in for present time. 

Jin received blankets, comfy clothing, a massive fuzzy house coat that he swore he was going to wear every time he got out of the bath, seasons of his favourite TV shows, the entire Jurassic Park series, a new winter jacket, a new pair of winter boots, and a stuffed kitty from Taehyung who said that it would help his mother sleep better at night. 

The omega was more than happy, he was absolutely beaming and the others were all glad that they had managed to make the day a good one. 

Soon after that they all said their goodbyes, the family of five heading back to their apartment. 

Taehyung was tucked into bed first, Jin kissing his head and thanking the child for the present - the two year old ecstatic that he had made his mother happy. 

After the oldest child was asleep the couple put Yugyeom and Jungkook to bed next. 

The babies both fell asleep and the two men were alone at last - both heading into the living room to spend some time together. 

They sat on either side of the coffee table, snacking on some crackers from the pantry - just talking. 

Once the food was finished they headed to the bedroom. Jin nursed the twins, who had woken up, one more time before they put them back to sleep and headed to bed themselves. 

The two were wrapped around each other, breathing in each other’s scents and murmuring soft ‘I love you’-s until they both finally dozed. 

~*~

It was 1am and Namjoon was sitting in a bar that had been rented out by one of the other alphas under his label so that they could all have a party.

Namjoon was at a table by himself, a few omegas plastered on him as they usually were whenever he went somewhere. 

Jackson had ditched him three hours earlier, but he honestly wasn’t complaining. Jackson had turned into such a killjoy. 

The man looked at the pretty little male omega that was straddling one of his thighs, and all he could think was that he looked like Jin. 

The celebrity shooed the two girls that were hovering, turning his focus to the omega on his thigh and grinding his knee up between the man’s legs - the stranger letting out a soft moan. 

The alpha leaned forward, pressing his lips to the omega’s ear. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Jibeom.” 

Namjoon moved down to leave hickies on the boy’s neck, holding the omega tight around his slender waist. 

“You’re pretty,” he murmured against the younger man’s neck before softly biting down into the skin. 

The alpha would admit that he was a little bit drunk. By a little bit drunk he meant more than a little bit drunk, but not quite as plastered as a plaster wall. 

He could always tell when he was that drunk because it was when listening to rappers trying to sing Loser by Big Bang actually became amusing to him. The rest of the time he would just plug his ears at their horrendous vocals. 

One of the other alphas sat down next to him and he removed his attention from the omega. 

“Hey, where did Jackson go?” 

Namjoon laughed loudly. 

“Dude, he left hours ago.” 

“Shit. How come he didn’t tell anyone he was leaving? I wanted to get laid.” 

That only made the younger alpha laugh more. 

“If you thought you were gonna convince Jackson to let you fuck him then you are stupid. Besides, he has a mate.” 

“And? Who says omegas can’t fuck others when they have a mate?” 

The omega in Namjoon’s lap furrowed his brows a little and looked like he was going to say something when the alpha started to grind his thigh back up between his slender legs - the omega moaning and knotting a hand into the older man’s shirt. 

“It’s not that. Jackson’s mate would fucking kill you. He has almost killed me for being a dick in the past - so he would definitely kill you if you fucked his omega.” 

The guy groaned loudly as he took a long chug of his beer. 

“Namjoon, you should let your hyung take that pretty little thing in your lap home~ I really need to get laid.” 

This time the alpha broke into a complete laughing fit, face going red. 

“You’re fuckin insane if you think I am gonna let you take him home. I found him first, and I haven’t gotten laid since the last time Jackson gave me shit for fucking girls in the studio like a month ago.” 

It was around 3am that they all stumbled from the bar, the alpha’s arms still firmly wrapped around the omega - who looked just as pretty as he smelled. 

Namjoon waved a goodbye to his co-workers before getting in a taxi with the omega - the men all yelling words of encouragement about the fact that he was the only one who was going to get laid that night. 

Soon the two arrived at Namjoon’s apartment, the alpha picking up the smaller man around the thighs - carrying him to the bedroom and dumping him on the king sized bed. 

“Get undressed.”

He quickly threw his wallet in his drawer and headed to the bathroom, turning his phone on. 

He dialed Seokjin’s number from the bathroom door, eyes following the naked omega on his bed. He pressed the green button and the phone rang six times then went to voicemail - the alpha gritting his teeth and slamming the phone on the counter before heading over to the omega and spreading his legs wide. 

~*~

Jin was roused from his peaceful sleep when he heard his phone ringing, the omega rolling away from Yoongi to grab it - noticing that it was nearly 4am. 

Right as he was about to take hold of the phone his alpha pulled him back into his arms. 

“Get back here. People who phone you at four in the freaking morning can fuck off,” the alpha muttered in his ear, pressing kisses along Seokjin’s neck. 

The omega moaned softly and it egged Yoongi on, the younger pushing hands under Jin’s shirt and running nimble fingers along the soft skin of the man’s chest. 

Seokjin pulled away, turning over to face the other man and nuzzling against Yoongi’s neck - the alpha holding him close as the two began to doze again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So stuff happened XD
> 
> I loved the scene with Jungkook and the pancake. It was actually based off of me, because when I was around that age I did the exact same thing while I was sitting on my mom's lap and they all tease me about it. I was a hungry little guy, and from what I hear I was sobbing my face off when they took the pancake away.
> 
> Taehyung is the sweetest little bb on this planet. He is so amazed that Jin noticed him sneaking bacon, and then him with Jungkook being all sweet and giving his baby bro his favourite car to cheer him up. To be honest, all my inspiration for Taehyung as a big brother comes from the fact that he actually is a fucking amazing big brother in real life. I could just see little real life Taehyung doing that. 
> 
> The whole birthday thing was sweet though. It was very SUGAry. Ha! (I feel like Jin when I make these types of jokes). 
> 
> Yoongi is slightly less of an awkward turtle, and he is getting the hang of this parenting thing. He is still very very sexually frustrated though. He is just like "I WANT TO FUCK HIM RIGHT NOW!!!! But I cant... cause it would hurt him TT.TT" 
> 
> Jackson is really fed up with Namjoon's shit, and Namjoon is growing less and less fond of Jackson with every chapter that passes. RapSon is gonna start fighting soon. SugaMon rivalry is also gonna get hardcore soon. 
> 
> I actually wasn't gonna have Namjoon call Jin, but then I was like "omg, what if he called and Yoongi cock blocked him unintentionally?" So I did it. For my own enjoyment. I am also slowly showing what an alpha run society their label is, cause it is gonna important when it comes to Jackson. That poor omega Namjoon fucked though. They're sitting there all like "whatever omegas can fuck anyone even when they're mated anyway" and the omega is like "bish who tf do you think you are?" but Namjoon is like "nope, shut the fuck up." 
> 
> Next chapter will probably be really sweet too cause JiHope baby will probably be born next chapter. 
> 
> After JiHope baby shit is gonna start hitting the fan though. I think I might have Namjoon in Busan for like a fan meet or something and have Jin noticed him - but Namjoon doesn't see Jin. Then Jin'll be a little triggered (and I mean literally because I think I am gonna use that as the start of his first heat since the twins have been born. So like his mate's scent sending him into an early heat cause why tf not). Even if that isn't how it starts, Jin is gonna start going through heats soon and it is going to be one of the most frustrating things for him and Yoongi. 
> 
> There is still a little while before Namjoon mates someone else. I have no clue who to make him mate. I am open to suggestions if there are relationships between him and other idols that I don't really know about. 
> 
> At the same time I almost want to have a GD party (yes, more talk of GD parties. In case you can't tell, I really like G-Dragon) and have GD go into heat early and have them heat fuck and have Namjoon mate GD - which would then break his bond with Jin. I feel like it is something that would make Namjoon cockier cause he would be like "look, G-Dragon is my bitch". They would be this power couple that hates each other but also hates everyone else and is hated by everyone else. If you hate the idea or have another idea, tell me. The reason I suggested GD is cause he is the only other kinda important character aside from the main cast thus far. 
> 
> I dunno what else to say, but I do wanna thank all of you for the sweet goodnight messages I got when I posted the previous chapter last night~ It was a lovely thing to wake up to~


	7. Trouble in Big Hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is passing by quickly for Yoongi and Jin, and they are managing to overcome obstacles together as a couple. Jimin and Hoseok finally welcome their daughter Ara into the world on Hoseok's birthday. Meanwhile Jackson's life is taking a turn for the worse as the alphas working in Big Hit start to get more aggressive with their approaches on the omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first things first - THERE IS TALK OF SEXUAL ACTS AND ATTEMPTED SEXUAL ASSAULT IN THIS CHAPTER. I am warning all of you right now. 
> 
> This chapter is like half fluff and half "oh god, shit is starting to hit the damn fan!" 
> 
> I don't even have much to say here, other than that it is the longest chapter since Chapter 4 - hence why it took me a little longer (24 ish hours) to get it out. 
> 
> Be prepared for notes at the end

Yoongi huffed when he felt Jin shaking his shoulders, the alpha groaning loudly and trying to push the omega’s hand away. 

“Yoongi-ah, get up. You have to be at the studio in an hour.” 

The alpha sat up on reflex alone, rubbing at his eyes before opening them and looking at Seokjin. 

“Good morning sleepy head.” 

The younger groaned again, wrapping his arms around the larger man’s hips and pulling him down into his lap - the tips of Jin’s ears going red. 

Yoongi pushed his nose against the omega’s neck, licking and nipping at the soft skin. 

There was a gentle push at his shoulders. 

“Yoongi, now is not the time. You are going to be late.” 

Jin stood and the alpha followed suit, getting dressed before following his boyfriend to the kitchen. 

Taehyung was sitting at the table eating a plate of toast while the babies were both resting in the playpen on their stomachs. 

Seokjin put two more plates of toast on the table. 

“Come and eat before you go.” 

The younger didn’t argue, sitting down beside his omega and starting to quickly down the two pieces of toast. 

There was something on his mind that he needed to ask before he left. 

The man swallowed his final bite of toast, washing it down with milk and wiping his face before speaking. 

“Who was calling you last night Jin?” 

The older man smiled softly. 

“No one important.” 

The alpha’s eyes narrowed a little when he noticed the omega’s ears going red. He was lying. 

“Was it your mate?” 

This time Jin’s whole face went red and he didn’t answer. 

Yoongi stood, leaning over the back of Jin’s chair to kiss the omega and softly respond to him so Taehyung couldn’t hear them. 

“If it was him just tell me. I don’t care as long as you don’t think that it suddenly means he gives a shit.” 

“I don’t think he gives a shit. If he had he would have left a message. If he had he would have called earlier,” the omega was speaking quietly as he turned in his chair, softly kissing Yoongi, “don’t worry, I am not going anywhere.” 

The smaller man sighed, nodding a little. 

“You better hold yourself to that. I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

The older smiled gently and the two shared one final kiss. 

“I love you Yoongi.” 

“I love you too Jin,” the man made his way to Taehyung, kissing the boy’s head, “and I love you too Taehyung.” 

The child grinned widely. 

“Love appa~” 

“I’ll be home before 5, promise.” 

“You better hold yourself to that, I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t home for dinner,” Jin responded humorously, both men laughing a little as the younger headed out the door.

~*~

Yoongi, Jin, and Taehyung were all dressed in thick winter jackets as they headed out into the nighttime streets of Busan together - Hoseok and Jimin currently watching the twins so the couple could take their older son out. 

The date was December 30th and they had held a birthday party for the three year old earlier that day, the group now heading out to the many food stalls that were set up on the snowy streets. 

Lights glowed in different shades of golds and reds as the two men walked, Taehyung sitting on Yoongi’s shoulders and looking around at all of the stalls with awe in his eyes. 

“Where do you want to go Taehyungie? We can get food from any stall you want,” Jin said with a soft smile, the boy looking at his mother before looking back around. 

The child grinned, pointing at a Hotteok stand that they then made a beeline to. 

The woman at the stand greeted them with a kind smile. 

“How many can I get for you?” 

“Three please~” 

The woman served them up three of the pancake like treats in thin paper bags and Yoongi payed before they went to find a place to sit and eat. 

“Where does the birthday boy want to sit?” 

Taehyung pursed his little lips, eyes scanning around them before he pointed at a picnic table that sat up a small hill. 

“There appa!” 

They climbed to the top of the hill, Jin sitting down and putting the food on the table before holding his arms out for Taehyung. 

The alpha carefully got the three year old down, seating him on the omega’s lap before sitting down himself. 

Yoongi grabbed his own little paper bag, Jin grabbing two and put one to the side so that he could blow on Taehyung’s for him - the boy waiting patiently. 

Once it was cool enough the omega handed it to his son who grinned happily and kissed his mother’s cheek. 

“Thank you eomma~” 

“You’re welcome Taehyung, thank appa too - he is the one who payed for it.” 

The child leaned over, kissing Yoongi’s cheek. 

“Thank you appa~” 

There was a soft smile on the alpha’s face as he nodded a little. 

The boy began to eat the sweet food, a few drops of the sticky brown sugar syrup running down his chin. 

The adults had both finished theirs and were watching with fondness as Taehyung ate his contently, Jin wiping his face whenever he got the syrup on himself. 

The three year old got to the last few bites and suddenly stopped, his mother tilting his head. 

“What’s wrong Taehyungie?” 

The child pursed his lips again, seeming deep in contemplation. 

“Kookie and Gyeomie like hotteok?” 

Jin smiled, kissing Taehyung’s head. 

“They can’t have hotteok yet sweetie, they’re too little. You finish it.” 

Taehyung still looked like he was thinking hard. 

“When they big they eat hotteok?”

Yoongi and Seokjin both nodded. 

“Yep. When they are big like you we will all come here together and eat Hotteok, does that sound good to you?” 

The boy’s eyes went wide with awe and he smiled, nodding his head. 

“Yes eomma!” 

Taehyung returned to devouring his snack, Jin pulling some wipes out of his pocket and cleaning the boy’s face afterwards. 

“Do you want to go walk around more, or stay here for a bit Taehyung?” 

The three year old looked at the stalls that sat at the bottom of the hill, eyes reflecting the glistening of soft golden lights below them. 

“Stay here appa! Lights pretty!” 

Yoongi threw their wrappers out before picking Taehyung up, putting him on the table facing the lights and sitting on the table top beside his child - Jin doing the same. 

“You are right Taehyung, the lights are pretty.” 

The child looked back and forth between his parents, grabbing one of each of their hands and smiling as he watched the way the lights flickered - amazement written across his tiny face. 

Looking at Taehyung’s and Jin’s smiles Yoongi couldn’t help the fondness that was bubbling inside him. Their smiles were even more beautiful than the lovely flickering lights that they were both so entranced with. 

~*~

It was almost exactly a year after Jin moved to Busan that Jimin gave birth to his and Hoseok’s daughter, Jung Ara - who was born on the same day that her alpha father had been born on. 

The sweet little baby girl was born after a gruelling 17 hours, during which Hoseok had tended to every single need of his beloved omega, sometimes getting a little too worked up which always resulted in Jimin snapping at him. 

Jin had also spent the final three hours of the labour with Jimin, the older omega helping Jimin to regulate his breathing and later helping him through every contraction that brought the younger closer to having the child out of his body. 

After Ara was born Hoseok was reluctant to leave his omega and their child for any amount of time, Jin offering to shop and cook for them whenever they wanted - an offer that the younger men were quick to take up on for a few weeks until Jimin was doing better. 

Once Jimin had regained his strength the alpha finally backed off a little, going back to work at the dance studio under the condition that Jimin and Ara stay with Jin in his apartment while Hoseok was gone. 

It was one such day, around a month after Ara had been born - the two omegas sitting on the floor together. 

Jimin was holding his dozing daughter close to him, Jin sitting with Yugyeom in his lap while Jungkook was sitting up straight on his own - Taehyung happily showing the baby his toys and speaking to the younger child with joy in his eyes. 

“I am amazed that he can sit up already. Yugyeom can’t sit on his own yet can he?” 

“No, but Yugyeom also spends most of his time clinging to me - or sitting in my lap. Jungkook likes being held sometimes, but he prefers to sit on his own during play time rather than in someone’s lap - so he is developing those skills way faster.” 

Jimin reached out a hand to gently grab one of Yugyeom’s little hands, the baby holding one of the omega’s fingers tightly and bringing it to his mouth to gnaw on it. 

“Yugyeom needs to learn to be separated from his eomma.” 

Jin nodded. 

“I don’t disagree, but even if I leave the house for the day and get Yoongi to watch him he doesn’t grow anymore independant. We have been trying to make it so that I don’t hold him unless he needs to be fed, and make it so Yoongi holds him instead - but that only works until Yoongi has to go to the studio. It will be easier to separate him from me a little once I stop nursing him, but until then it is difficult.” 

The younger omega nodded as well. 

“It is tough, the little guy is very attached to you.” 

“I don’t know why they turned out so different in that way. When they were newborns, I mean like right out of the womb, I gave them equal amounts of love. Yet Jungkook became so independent and Yugyeom latched onto me as if the world was crumbling around him and I was the last pillar standing.” 

Both of them laughed and Jungkook seemed curious, the baby trying to turn to look at them only to lose his balance and face plant into the carpet. 

Right away Jin had put Yugyeom on his stomach on the floor, scooping Jungkook up as the baby began to sob. 

The omega rocked his hips from side to side, holding Jungkook close to his chest. 

“It’s okay little guy. Oh my poor little baby.” 

There were tears rolling down the six month old boy’s cheeks as he cried in earnest, a little red mark already starting to show where his forehead had hit the carpet. 

After a few minutes of being rocked and softly shushed the baby calmed to sniffles, still clinging onto his mother for comfort. 

The man sat back down, Yugyeom looking a little dejected until Taehyung came over to him and started talking to the baby about all of his toys - Yugyeom watching the different toys the boy showed him with intrigue in little eyes. 

“You handled that well hyung.” 

“I am used to it. Taehyung was very clumsy as a baby, one minute he would be fine and the next minute he would be banging his head into tables. I am honestly amazed that the child has not broken any bones yet, because he has this insane ability of being able to trip on anything.” 

“Then Jungkook must be tame in comparison.” 

“For now. I just know that this kid is going to be worse than Taehyung when he becomes a toddler. He is bad enough for falling over and banging into stuff already - which means that when he hits 2 he is going to be falling down every flight of stairs in existence, and running into every cement wall he can find.” 

Jimin laughed a little. 

“You think so?” 

“Yes, I know so.” 

Jungkook had completely calmed now, the child not even seeming to notice that he had a big red mark on his forehead anymore. What the baby did obviously notice was that he was hungry, because he began to lick at his lips and nuzzle into his mother’s chest - both sure fire ways for Jin to tell that the child needed to be fed. 

Seokjin put Jungkook down on the floor, unbuttoning his shirt and grabbing a blanket before pulling the child close to him again. 

Jungkook was quick to latch on and Jin wrapped the blanket around them. 

Jimin was gently rocking Ara who was sleeping contently, the child always seeming to sleep better while wrapped in her mother’s warmth. 

“You have feeding them down to an art hyung.” 

“I have to have it down to an art when there are two of them to feed.” 

“Yes I suppose that is true.” 

There were a few minutes of silence between the two, the only noise coming from Taehyung talking to Yugyeom - and from the show that was playing on the TV. 

“So hyung…”

Jin glanced at Jimin, tilting his head a little. 

“Yea?” 

“You know that Yoongi’s stage name is Suga and all right?” 

“Of course I do. Him and I have been together for nearly 8 months now Jimin.” 

The younger omega laughed a little awkwardly. 

“I guess that is true. But… you know that… t-that Suga is Rap Monster’s main rival, right?” 

Jin seemed a little surprised, and suddenly he recalled the radio talk show he had been listening to the morning Taehyung had been really sick when Jin was still pregnant. 

That was right. His current alpha was the rapper rival of his previous alpha. 

“You didn’t even think about that did you?” 

The omega shook his head. 

“No, I didn’t.” 

“That also means…” 

“That Yoongi is going to flip his s.h.i.t when he finds out that Rap Monster is my mate.” 

Jimin nodded. 

“I think you should tell him before he accidentally find out on his own. He will probably be mad at you if he finds out from anyone else.” 

“I don’t want him to know though. I get that it is a little bit selfish of me to not consider his feelings, but I don’t want him to know about Namjoon being my mate. If he knows who my mate is he will go after them - and I don’t want Yoongi to get himself hurt because of some foolish alpha pride thing.” 

Jimin was about to respond when the door was opened, Jin’s face going a little white when Yoongi walked in. 

It was a scenario out of every drama, omega talks about what he doesn’t want to happen and then it suddenly the scene is set up for it to happen right then. 

The alpha closed the door, dropping his bag and coat by the door before taking his shoes off and making his way over to them. 

“Hey, I’m back.” 

“Welcome back Yoongi hyung~” 

The man sat down on the floor, kissing Yugyeom and Taehyung’s heads before moving to Jin’s side. 

He must not have heard what they were talking about. 

Jin blushed a little when the alpha wrapped an arm around his hips and pushed his nose into the omega’s neck - scenting him as he usually did when Jin was nursing one of the twins. 

“I’m home hyung.” 

“Welcome home Yoongi-ah.” 

The younger pressed a few kisses to the omega’s neck and Jimin rolled his eyes. 

“I am still here you know. Save that for when you are alone with him Yoongi hyung.” 

The man scrunched his face a little as he pulled away. 

“How were the boys? Anything bad happen?” 

“Jungkook did a faceplant into the floor a few minutes ago. He had a good cry about it, and he’s still got a bit of a bump on his head - but he’s alright.”

Yoongi leaned over the nursing child a little, kissing the top of his head. 

“He is going to be way worse once he can walk. He will be running into everything.” 

“That’s what I said to Jimin earlier. If he is this clumsy now, it is only going to get worse by the time he turns 2.” 

The child finished nursing and he yawned, fists rubbing at his little eyes. 

Yoongi took the sleepy child from Jin so the man could do his shirt up, and the omega then took Jungkook back - rocking the six month old and resting the blanket over him, the baby passing out almost instantly. 

“What about Yugyeom?” 

“He got hungry earlier, so I fed him around an hour ago.” 

The alpha nodded a little, grabbing the child who was also starting to get very visibly sleepy and putting him down in the playpen with a blanket. Yugyeom fussed a little, obviously upset that Jungkook was being held and he wasn’t - but that didn’t last long, the slightly younger baby soon falling asleep as well. 

Jimin was watching, a little bit of envy in his eyes. 

“They sleep so well.” 

Yoongi laughed at that. 

“Yeah, they sleep well now. They didn’t start sleeping well until a few weeks ago. Before then it was hell keeping up with them and their different sleeping schedules.” 

Taehyung looked up at his father, tilting his head. 

“Hell?” 

Yoongi’s face instantly paled even further than his already naturally pale skin tone. 

“Bad word Taehyung.” 

The child looked up at his mother with big eyes. 

“Appa say it.” 

“Yes, but appa is bad. That is a bad word,” Jin scolded. 

“Appa timeout?” 

The alpha swallowed hard. 

“Yes, appa and Taehyung both get a timeout for saying a bad word.” 

The child pouted a little and Yoongi frowned as him and the boy headed to the timeout corner, sitting together on the stool. 

“Man, your eomma is so mean isn’t he?” 

Taehyung nodded his head and Jimin and Jin were laughing from their spot against the couch. 

“I heard that. No talking, you are in timeout.” 

Taehyung was still pouting, but the moment Jin told them the timeout was over he came running back with a massive grin on his little face. 

Yoongi sat back down next to his omega, wrapping an arm back around Seokjin’s waist and grabbing one of the older man’s hands with his other hand. 

There were matching rings on their left hands that Yoongi had bought for Jin as a gift a few weeks earlier to make up for all of the time he had been spending in the studio - the man working on his response diss track to RapSon’s diss track about him. 

Jimin glanced at the clock, wondering where his mate was and as if Hoseok had read his mind the door was suddenly opened - the alpha walking in with a smile on his face. 

Taehyung ran over to him in an instant. 

“Hobi!!!” 

“Taehyungie!” 

The tall man picked Taehyung up, spinning the child a few times before walking to the couch - carefully and gently throwing him onto the soft surface, the three year old giggling loudly. 

Hoseok plopped himself down in front of the couch beside his mate, kissing Jimin gently before leaning down to kiss Ara’s head. 

“I missed you two~” 

Taehyung crawled up onto the arm of the couch right behind Hoseok, playing with the man’s hair until Hoseok stood and started to chase the child, tickling Taehyung whenever the boy got close - everyone laughing as they watched the high energy duo. 

~*~

It was a few weeks after Yoongi's 25th Birthday that Jin went into his first heat since the birth of Jungkook and Yugyeom. 

It had not been something that the two had even spoken about until it suddenly hit the omega harder than a train. 

Yoongi had taken the week off, spending six days straight helping Jin get off with the use of toys and anything other than the alpha’s dick - which is exactly what Jin had wanted. 

At the time the omega had cried, in distress because of his heat and thinking that his alpha didn’t want him because the younger refused to fuck him. 

Once the heat ended Jin understood why Yoongi hadn’t done it. Even if it would have made the alpha feel better, if Yoongi had bred and knotted Jin the omega would have gotten sick afterwards from the mating bond that bound him to a different alpha. 

They were both exhausted by the end of it, and Seokjin couldn’t stand for two days afterwards - forcing Yoongi to stay home from work for a little longer, not that he was really complaining. 

Their children seemed just as exhausted from having been separated from their parents - their neighbors looking after the three of them for the week that Jin was in heat. Jimin later informed them that Yugyeom had spent the first three days bawling his eyes out because he missed his mother. 

The moment that the children were reunited with their parents the three young boys had all cried and clung onto their mother - Yoongi feeling a little forgotten until Taehyung had moved to hug him tightly. 

A few days after they had both recovered from the older man’s heat they stopped at the hospital to get Jin heat suppressants - the omega not very happy that he would now be a ticking time bomb once every three months. 

Unlike most omegas his age, Jin had never been used to having to deal with periodic heats. The man’s first heat happened when he was 21. It was during that heat that Namjoon, who he had been dating for a few years before then, had mated him and gotten him pregnant with Taehyung. Following that the omega hadn’t had anymore heats for over a year, and it was during his first heat since Taehyung had been born that Namjoon had gotten the omega pregnant with Jungkook and Yugyeom. 

In total it was only the third heat Jin had ever been through, and he hated it. He hated heats more than anything else. 

Whoever decided that omegas should suddenly start gushing slick and giving off pretty smells that would make alphas want to fill them with children for a week straight every three months was a piece of fucking shit. Yoongi and Jin specifically decided that if they ever met the person who had made such a decision they would beat the living shit out of them. 

The only people that Jin felt worse for were the female omegas, who had to bleed for a week every month AND go through heats every three months. 

Overall, it was a shitty week for the couple - but they somehow got through it together and Yoongi liked to think that such an experience would make their relationship stronger. 

Though if anything, what it was really making stronger was Yoongi’s sexual frustration that came from being unable to have sex with his own omega. 

~*~

It was nearly 1am when Jackson left the studio, the omega having stayed behind to work on songs for his solo album after Namjoon had left around 11pm. 

Jaebum was currently in Busan, the alpha on a business trip for his work - thus leaving Jackson on his own in Seoul until the older man would return on Saturday morning. 

The lights were still on in the Big Hit building, and the man imagined that there were probably others who were working on songs or choreo even at this hour. 

A door opened as Jackson was heading down the hall and he saw a few of Namjoon’s alpha friends stumble out into the hall together a few meters in front of him. 

The omega pulled out his phone in an attempt to look busy, suddenly wishing that he would’ve been smart and worn one of Jaebum’s sweaters now that his mate wasn’t here to come pick him up. 

The two alphas looked at him, one of them whistling at the blonde man who simply rolled his eyes and tried to walk past them. 

Jackson only stopped when one of the guys grabbed his arm, pulling him back. 

“Hey, where’re you going bitch?” 

The Chinese man tried to pull his arm from the larger male’s grip, but that only made the alpha hold on tighter. 

“Leave me alone.” 

“Don’t be like that pretty boy, come have some fun with us~” 

Jackson turned his glare to the second alpha as he spoke. 

“I have a mate.” 

“So?” 

The omega’s eyes went a little wide in bewilderment as he felt a hand on his ass. 

“So, I can’t and won’t sleep with anyone else,” he replied, trying to get the alphas to stop touching him. 

“And? Who said you have a say in this? Bitches like you are just made to spread their legs, so why would you have any say?” 

The two men quickly had their hands on Jackson, pulling his jacket off and trying to strip the omega who finally lost it, kneeing the man who was holding his arm in the nuts - the alpha releasing him and stumbling backwards before hitting the ground with a thud. 

The second alpha managed to push Jackson against the wall, slapping the omega once before the blonde punched him in the face so hard that he heard a crack. The second man hit the ground as well, holding his nose as it gushed blood. 

Jackson snatched his leather jacket off the floor and high tailed it from the building, climbing into his car and locking all of the doors as he called Mark. 

The Taiwanese man picked up on the second ring. 

“What Jackson? It’s like 1 in the morning.” 

“C-Can you come meet me at the McDonalds by the Big Hit building?” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Just get in the damn car and meet me at McDonalds Mark!” 

The omega hung up and turned his mustang on, driving to McDonalds and continuing to hide in his car - shaking a little until Mark’s car finally pulled up beside his. 

The older man walked over to Jackson’s car, knocking on the window softly - the omega finally turning it off and stepping outside. 

“What’s wrong with you?” 

The blonde shook his head, grabbing Mark’s wrist and leading him into the building. 

They ordered a bunch of food, that Jackson knew he was going to eat 90% of, before sitting down at a table - the omega sipping on his pop to help cool his nerves a little. 

“I-I was confronted by two alphas when I was leaving the studio…” 

Mark looked confused, as the omega never really got this upset over being confronted by alphas that were trying to proposition him. Just looking at him Mark could tell he was scared though, Jackson was shaking and the alpha couldn’t help but remember that the omega had been shaking like a leaf while still sitting in his car too. 

“Alright…? What happened?”

The younger began to devour the pile of chicken nuggets that were sitting on the tray, Mark eating a few fries as he waited for Jackson to be comfortable enough to talk. 

Jackson was never like this. Like EVER. Jackson was the first one to start talking when the two went places, and was always the last one to talk before they parted. 

The alpha pulled out his phone, texting Jaebum - knowing that if Jackson was like this it was something serious. 

“They were coming onto me, wouldn’t back off…” 

“They didn’t get very far though. I can smell it.” 

The omega nodded, shaking a little harder. 

“Yeah. I kicked one of them in the nuts before they could do anything…” 

Jaebum replied to Mark, asking what was going on. 

Mark messaged back while Jackson was building confidence through food again, telling his friend’s mate what he knew thus far. 

“They were… they were trying to strip me…” 

Mark’s brows furrowed a little as he saw the younger’s hands shaking violently while he held his drink to chapped lips. 

“They were going to… To...” 

“Sexually assault you?” 

The omega nodded, pushing the food to the side and putting his head down on the table as tears began to fall. 

Mark grabbed one of his hands. 

“I am calling Jaebum.” 

Jackson usually asked Mark not to call his mate, preferring to deal with stuff on his own - but this time the omega didn’t even try to stop his friend. 

The older alpha explained over the phone what Jackson had told him and right away the younger of the two alphas wanted to talk to his mate. 

The blonde took the phone in shaky hands, crying as he talked quietly to his mate - still holding one of Mark’s hands tightly. 

The phone call ended with the alpha assuring his mate that he was going to be on a train back to Seoul within the next hour - Jaebum telling him not to leave Mark’s side until then. 

Jackson had no complaints, he didn’t want to leave Mark’s side - he was scared, and Mark’s calmness helped to reassure him. 

They finished their food and climbed into Jackson’s car, Mark driving them back to the omega’s apartment and settling the two of them on the couch - turning on some random american TV show that Jackson liked to help the younger calm down. 

It wasn’t until 5am that Jaebum arrived at the apartment, and right away Jackson was running to his mate - the alpha picking him up and holding him tightly. 

He thanked Mark before heading to the bedroom carrying Jackson, returning with some blankets the other alpha could sleep with and locking the deadbolt of the apartment door before returning to his distraught omega. 

~*~

Namjoon walked into the Big Hit building at 7am sharp, ready to work hard for the day. 

He was heading down the fifth floor hall that lead to his studio, stopping after a minute when he realized that there were a bunch of blood droplets on the floor. 

The alpha shrugged a little, as it had likely just been some drunk guy working late who had cut himself on something. 

What was odd was when he walked into his and Jackson’s studio, turning on the lights and realizing that it was empty. Jackson wasn’t here - even though the omega almost always arrived at the Big Hit building by 6:30am. 

Hours passed and by lunch time the man was a little worried. Had Jackson gotten himself hurt? 

It was all he was thinking about as he headed to the staff buffet, filling a plate with food and grabbing a drink before joining a few of his alpha friends at the table. 

They were all gossiping when Namjoon arrived, stopping temporarily. 

The alpha was about halfway through his meal when the gossip began again. 

“Did you hear about what happened last night Namjoon?” 

The man shook his head as he took a bite of his Kimchi. 

“No, what happened?” 

“Two of the guys got the shit beaten out of them by Jackson.” 

That had the alpha’s attention and he raised his head from his food. 

“Why?” 

“They said that they were just inviting him to come listen to some of their music and have a few drinks with them, and then he suddenly lashed out.” 

Namjoon’s brows furrowed. 

That didn’t sound like something Jackson would do. 

“I heard that the one guy’s nose is broken.” 

“They are saying the other guy won’t be able to have kids because of how hard he got kicked in the nuts.”

The twenty-three year old finished his lunch, walking away from the table without a word and putting his dishes in one of the dish trays before heading back to his studio. 

Why did he suddenly feel so anxious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is hitting the fan hard. As always I am just going with the flow, and the flow is really not in Jin or Jackson's favour. Jackson is very shaken and this is going to be the beginning of the end of his career in Big Hit. At some point he is going to move on and join JYP *whispers JYP in background*. Stuff with Jackson will get better once he joins JYP, but until then don't expect happy go lucky Jackson - expect paranoid scaredy cat Jackson who just wants JB. 
> 
> I am thinking of having JYP be like mainly Omegas and Betas, that way Jackson can be at ease there. And 100% Jinyoung is going to be in JYP. I just dunno if I also want Youngjae in JYP or if I wanna save Youngjae for possible JackBum children later. Tbh, I might just do baby Bam Bam and have Youngjae in JYP - but as always I wanna know your guys' opinions. 
> 
> Oh also, MARK SHOWED UP. I was like "I need someone for Jackson to talk to, and it aint gonna be Namjoon......... MARK!" So Mark is now a character, YAY! Terrible circumstances, but at least he is now in this crazy ass drama. 
> 
> The fluff was good though. I personally really loved the scene with Yoongi, Seokjin, and Taehyung out getting food from a food stall on Taehyung's birthday. It was such a sweet scene. 
> 
> I feel bad for Yoongi though, Poor guy is so sexually frustrated. He had to sit there and suffer through not being able to fuck Jin the entire way through his heat. But I am gonna elaborate in later chapters on Jin's heats. Because I talked about that only being his third - and I will probably do a flash back later to those first two heats when he was with Namjoon. For now, Jin was a late bloomer and Namjoon knocked him up every time he went into heat. Nuff said. 
> 
> Little baby Jungkookie made me sad though, hitting his head on the floor and he was just so distraught and clinging to his eomma. It was so sad and sweet at the same time. 
> 
> This whole chapter just made me go "awww, poor ___" 
> 
> But it also made me go "Jaebum and I are going to fucking murder the guys who tried to hurt Jackson. I shall use my powers as a writer to make sure that JB gets to beat the living shit out of them." 
> 
> SugaMon clash is either gonna be next chapter or the chapter after it. Probably at a party (held by GD XD), and Jin is gonna run into Namjoon and go into heat - then turn down his mate and leave with Yoongi. After that Namjoon is gonna get more plastered than a plaster wall and make some mistakes (probably with Mino, cause there is a general consensus of "GD Is too good for Namjoon")
> 
> Im sorry this got so depressing at the end, I hope you guys liked it TT.TT
> 
> Hwaiting


	8. Busan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly based around Jackson and Jaebum as they go to Busan. Jin is there, but it is still mainly around Jackson and Jaebum. The end has a little foreshadowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty fluffy too. Jackson and Jaebum go to Busan together. You'll see what happens.
> 
> I made JYP a new entertainment company because I just felt that it worked better with my story. 
> 
> The usual JYP idols work there, Jinyoung and Youngjae included
> 
> More notes at the end

Jaebum held Jackson close to him as he wrote an email back to his boss - the omega’s face buried into his alpha’s neck, the younger finding comfort in his mate’s scent. 

The alpha hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep, too worried about his mate to even consider sleeping.

What he really wanted was to storm into Big Hit, find the guys who had tried to assault his mate, and beat them to a bloody pulp. He wanted nothing more than to have their blood on his hands. 

It had been 12 hours since Mark had called him to tell him about this situation, yet he was still seeing red. The alpha in him was screaming that he needed to kill those men for trying to lay their hands on his mate. 

He wouldn’t though. 

He had intended to, the man had been seconds away from exiting the apartment when he had heard his mate sobbing. Instantly he had stopped and returned to Jackson’s side, and since then the omega had not released his grip on Jaebum for even a moment. 

The older man knew that Jackson needed him right now. He was upset, and emotional, and unstable and he needed his mate to help even him out. 

Jackson had always been a very touchy feely person. He liked being held close, liked it when Jaebum ran fingers through his hair, or when the older man gently ran his hands over Jackson’s back when they were laying together. The omega always felt the need to be touching his mate in some way when they were together: whether it be hand holding, leaning into each other, hugging, cuddling, sitting close, or even just having one of Jaebum’s arms around his hips. 

Overall the younger was very demanding when it came to getting attention from his alpha, but that actually got in the way a lot when Jackson was upset. If Jackson was really upset that need to have his mate close got far stronger, to the point that he would break down into tears if Jaebum left him - as he had when the alpha had gone to leave earlier. 

Jaebum was broken from his thoughts when he received a notification telling him his boss had replied. 

The man pinched at the bridge of his nose, trying to ignore his own exhaustion as he opened the email. 

It wasn’t pretty. Jaebum was supposed to be in Busan negotiating a contract between the media company he worked for and an up-and-coming entertainment company by name of JYP. He had left in the middle of the night to rush back to his mate’s side and if he didn’t go back to Busan soon he would be at risk of losing his job. 

The alpha was thinking hard as he read the scalding email and only one thought came to mind. It wasn’t ideal, but it would have to work.

In an ideal world he would have preferred to just stay at home with his mate and help Jackson make a nest in some random corner of their apartment for them to curl up in together. He would have preferred to be able to just lay in that nest and leave kisses all over Jackson’s face and rub his scent all over his omega so that others understood that Jackson was HIS. 

But Jaebum knew that he couldn’t afford to lose his job, especially not if things were starting to go down hill for Jackson at Big Hit. If his mate needed to leave Big Hit then he wanted him to be able to do it without worrying that they wouldn’t be able to pay bills without his income. 

The older man got Jackson to look at him, the omega seeming a little confused. 

“Let’s go to Busan together.” 

 

It would have been twice as fast for them to take the train to Busan - Jaebum knew that. The train was not private though, there were other people and other alphas on the train - and Jackson was in no condition to be stuck around a bunch of strange alphas for hours. Hence why the couple was currently driving to Busan in the Black Mustang that Jackson’s parents had bought him for his birthday a few years back. 

The alpha had one hand on the wheel, the other hand being held in a tight grip by Jackson - the omega also hugging a random pillow that he had brought when the two had packed for him. 

They continued to hold hands until they finally got into the city after nearly 5 hours of driving - Jaebum needing to focus on driving in the heavy early evening traffic. 

The two stopped at a McDonald’s drive thru on the way to Jaebum’s hotel, snacking on some of the fries they had ordered until Jaebum pulled into the hotel parking lot - parking the car and getting out. 

Jackson followed him closely, hugging his pillow and holding the two bags of McDonald's food in his other hand while his alpha was busy grabbing Jackson’s small suitcase and his backpack from the trunk. 

The two headed inside together once the car was locked up, Jaebum walking literally right behind Jackson so that the omega’s back gently nudged into his chest as they walked. 

After retrieving a second card key for his room the alpha lead his mate there, the two quickly settling in once they had arrived at the one bedroom suite. 

They sat on the couch eating their food, Jackson in Jaebum’s lap as the older was going over what he needed for his meeting the following day. 

“So what are you even doing here in Busan anyway?” 

“My company is trying to negotiate a contract with JYP. They are an up-and-coming entertainment company and we want a contract to do advertisements and commercials for them.” 

Jaebum noticed a spark of intrigue in the younger man’s eyes and instantly tried to cater to that. 

“Do you want to come on my tour of the place tomorrow? They are showing me around and probably wouldn’t mind if I took you with me.” 

~*~

Jaebum and Jackson were both dressed nicely, the alpha wearing a full suit while his mate was wearing dress pants, a white t-shirt that belonged to Jaebum, and a black blazer. 

The tour of JYP had just ended and Jaebum was fretting a little over what to do with Jackson now as he had to go up to the fifth floor of the building for meetings that his mate wasn’t allowed to be a part of. 

“I’ll just go wander around JYP some more. I still have my gold visitor's pass so I might go check out their dance room, and see what their studios look like.” 

“Jackson, I really think I should just drive you back to the hotel…” 

The omega shook his head. 

“No, that is too far from you and if I stay cooped up in there all day I am going to lose my mind. I have barely seen any alphas here so I will be fine, and if something happens I will call you.” 

The alpha huffed. 

“Fine, but come with me to the fifth floor first,” he replied as he wrapped an arm around his mate’s hips. 

They were in the elevator together, and Jackson understood why Jaebum had wanted him to come to the fifth floor - the larger spending their last bit of time together scenting his omega, the alpha currently rubbing his face into Jackson’s neck. 

They parted and Jackson actually did exactly what he had said he intended to do. He was still upset, and still he couldn’t stop shaking - but he understood that Jaebum needed to do this for his career. He didn’t want to hold his mate’s career up, and this company actually seemed pretty interesting anyway so it was kind of a win-win. 

Jackson peeked into the dance room and saw that there was a group of girls practicing. One of them seemed to take notice of the spectator and soon they stopped. 

“Hi there, you can come in if you want~” 

The omega stepped into the room and the girls all smiled at him. 

“Are you new to the company?” 

“Ahh, no, I am actually just a visitor. My mate is here for business reasons so I was just looking around while he is in meetings.” 

The girls all smiled at him and he felt like he had seen them somewhere until he heard “Cheer up” playing in the background.

“Are you all um… Twice?” 

The group smiled at each other then at him, nodding and bowing a little. 

“You are that rapper Jackson, aren’t you?” 

The omega blushed a little, also nodding and bowing his head. 

“You are much cuter up close~” 

“Yea, you are really adorable~” 

The Chinese man was blushing deeper until the door opened. 

“Don’t tease newbies,” a male voice stated from behind him and Jackson turned to see a man with black hair standing there. 

“We weren’t teasing him, and he is a visitor not a newbie Jinyoung oppa.” 

“You are Jaebum’s mate right?” 

Jackson nodded. 

“JYP said that I should show you around to the studios.” 

This guy had a very straight face on, and while Jackson could smell that he was also an omega - he honestly didn’t remember the last time he had seen such an indifferent looking omega. 

“I would like that, thank you.” 

Jackson was a little sad that he hadn’t gotten to actually learn any of the girl’s names when Jinyoung dragged him away, but in a way he didn’t mind either. He wasn’t really feeling up for being crowded, even if it was by pretty omega and beta girls. 

He wanted to see their studios more than anything else. 

They were walking down the halls and Jackson couldn’t help but noticed that there were almost no alphas around. 

“How come there are no alphas here?” 

Jinyoung slowed a little so that he and Jackson were walking side by side. 

“There are a few, but only around 4 in total. Everyone else in JYP is either an omega or a beta. Even managers and instructors are usually omegas or betas. When JYP sunbae-nim started the company he wanted it to be a safe place for omega and beta artists who didn’t feel safe in other companies.” 

Jackson’s mind flashed back to those alphas grabbing him in the Big Hit hallway and he shuddered a little. 

Jinyoung seemed to notice, watching the slightly older omega out of the corner of his eye. 

“Omegas especially get tormented in most entertainment companies. Those companies are run by alphas. Alpha PD’s, Alpha managers, Alpha instructors, Alpha artists - and the few omegas get treated like they are the company bitch for everyone to fuck. Companies like that are brutal.” 

The blonde nodded. 

“This company isn’t like Big Hit. Here everyone looks after each other, and if an alpha ever tried to come onto one of the omegas he would be kicked from the company without a second thought. It has happened a few times in the past. The only alphas who make it here are the ones who honestly don’t care about the divide between alpha, beta, and omega, and just care about working with other people that they get along with.” 

Jackson met Jinyoung’s eyes, both of them stopping and standing in the middle of the hallway. 

“Why did you bring up Big Hit?” 

“You are on the news you know? Everyone is talking about how Jackson of Big Hit attacked two of the company’s alphas with little to no provocation - but I would bet hundreds that it is just a lie so that they don’t lose their alpha artists. Though, you are the one who knows the truth.” 

The man looked down. 

“They came after me… not the other way around…” 

Jinyoung nodded. 

“That’s what I thought,” Jinyoung grabbed Jackson’s wrist, “come on.” 

The Chinese man let Jinyoung lead him through the halls of JYP until they arrived at a studio, the black haired man opening the door. 

What Jackson hadn’t expected was to smell an alpha, and while he wanted to back away Jinyoung pulled him into the room. 

There was a short alpha sitting at his desk, tapping his pen on the paper - obviously focused on the song he was writing. 

“Yoongi hyung, I have someone to introduce.” 

The alpha looked up before turning around - a slightly annoyed look on his face. 

Jackson blinked in surprise. 

“W-Wait! You’re Suga!” 

The man that Jinyoung had called ‘Yoongi’ also seemed surprised. 

“Isn’t he Jackson?” 

Jinyoung nodded and Jackson blushed a little. He didn’t want to be near alphas right now - and yet the fact that the other omega seemed so comfortable with that alpha made him calm. 

“Yoongi hyung is one of the only alphas that works here at JYP, and he also looks out for the omegas in the company.” 

Jackson was still shaking despite that info, wanting his mate. 

The door opened and the blonde nearly jumped out of his own skin until a person that he hadn’t seen in over a year walked in. 

“S-Seokjin hyung?” 

~*~

Jaebum was honestly amazed that Jackson had managed to occupy himself for five hours as he headed to the studio that his mate had specified through text. 

Right away when he got there his instincts kicked in at the smell of another alpha. 

He opened the door and suddenly understood how Jackson had occupied himself. 

His mate was sitting on a leather couch playing with Taehyung, Jin sitting on the couch across from him - holding a baby in his lap. 

At a desk in the background sat the alpha that Jaebum had smelled, but his head was down and he seemed to be writing music - not moving until he himself smelled an unfamiliar alpha, turning his chair. 

The small alpha also had a young baby in his lap, and was holding the child around the middle as he glared at Jaebum. 

“Who are-” 

“That is Jaebum. He is Jackson’s mate. Now go back to writing Yoongi. You were the one complaining about how you thought you weren’t going to meet the deadline - so focus.” 

The alpha muttered something under his breath before turning back around. 

“Come sit down Jaebum.” 

The man didn’t complain, sitting beside Jackson. 

“Seokjin hyung, what are you doing here in Busan?” 

“This is where I live now.” 

Jaebum was surprised when Jackson chimed in, the omega seeming to have regained a bit of his confidence. 

“Jin hyung moved here, and now him and Yoongi are together.” 

Taehyung peeked up at Jaebum, brows furrowed with deep contemplation until it hit him. 

“JB!” 

The alpha’s eyes went a little wide and he smiled, ruffling the boy’s hair. 

“So you do remember me.” 

“I good at remember!” 

“He is hyung~ Taehyungie remembered me too.” 

The child puffed his chest up proudly and Seokjin giggled sweetly. 

“So, what about the little ones? You had twins??” 

“Yes. This one,” Jin gestured to the little baby in his lap, “is Jungkook. The one that Yoongi is holding is Yugyeom.” 

“Kookie and Gyeomie are cute!” 

Jackson gently pulled Taehyung into a headlock, ruffling the child’s hair excitedly - Taehyung letting out that signature laugh that Jaebum remembered the child so well for. 

“You are right Taehyung, your little brothers are very cute~” 

Jaebum leaned his head on Jackson’s shoulder, the omega halting his rough housing so that he could snuggle close to his mate. 

Taehyung in the meantime stood, running to his father. 

“Appa! Hungry! We eat dinner now!” 

Yoongi looked up from his music, sighing a little and nodding. 

“Okay, you’re right - we should go eat dinner. Go get your coat and shoes on while Appa cleans up.” 

The boy nodded his head, running to where his coat was and attempting to put it on - accidentally putting it on backwards. 

Jackson and Jaebum stood, the older of the two surprised when Jackson moved away from him to help Taehyung with his coat. 

Taehyung thanked Jackson for helping him with his coat and shoes by kissing the man’s cheek - grinning up at him happily. 

“Do you two want to come and eat with us?” 

Jaebum looked to Jackson, wanting to say that they were going to head home until he saw the omega nod enthusiastically. 

“We would love to hyung!” 

~*~

The first half of dinner had felt painfully drawn out for Jaebum. The man was sitting across from his mate beside Yoongi - Jackson sitting with Jin and chattering to the older omega. 

He wasn’t complaining that Jackson’s spirits had been raised, but he felt a little dejected in a way. 

Once the food came things got easier though, and the food seemed to make Yoongi a little more talkative - the two alphas soon consumed in a conversation about their mutual hatred of alphas who targeted omegas. 

“So Yoongi hyung, you work there at JYP right?” 

The older nodded. 

“Yeah. I’ve been with the label since it started up a few years ago. Why?” 

“Well… I am just curious about the company, and how the artists are towards each other. Like if they look out for each other, or if there is a lot of drama - that type of thing.” 

“The company is almost completely omegas and betas. I am one out of four alphas that work there as an idol, every other idol in JYP is an omega or a beta. Because of that most people look out for each other. No alphas even get hired into the company anymore unless they can prove that they don’t discriminate against omegas and betas, and unless they can pass a heat test to prove that they have enough self control to not be affected by the scent of an omega in heat.” 

Jaebum was surprised about that. 

“The only other companies I know that do heat tests are YG and SM.” 

Yoongi nodded. 

“Most companies don’t. But most companies are also run by alpha supremacists who think that an omega’s only job in life is to be someone else’s bitch.” 

“Bitch?” 

Yoongi went pale when his child’s voice echoed him, and the alpha froze when he felt Jin’s death glare on him. 

“Bad word Taehyung.” 

“But appa said it too!” 

“Again, your appa is a bad example. Bad word.” 

“But…”

“No. It is a bad word, don’t make me put you in a timeout.” 

Taehyung pouted. 

“Bad word.” 

“Yes, it is a bad word.” 

The boy looked up at his father, shaking his pointer finger. 

“Bad word appa.” 

Yoongi nodded, “Yes, bad word Taehyung.” 

Jackson was laughing softly as he watched the scene. Jin had built such a beautiful family along with that alpha, and Jackson couldn’t help but watch them with fondness in his eyes. 

They were sweet together. 

~*~

The group soon parted and Jin told them that they should come over to his apartment while they were in Busan so that they could spend some more time together. 

Jackson had no complaints. 

The omega had been shaky and nervous at the beginning of the day, but just seeing and talking to Jin had calmed him. Jin had been his hyung through High School, helping Jackson who had moved to Seoul with a very limited knowledge of the Korean language. Jin had been there when Jackson had gotten his first heat, and had let the blonde stay in his bedroom for the five days the heat had lasted - as Jin lived in his own apartment that was much safer for Jackson than his dorm room. 

After that it had been Jin who had gotten his parents to vouch for Jackson so that the omega could get birth control and heat suppressants. 

Jin had helped him so much throughout High School, and of course Namjoon had too, but Jackson had always looked up to the older omega in a way that he couldn’t quite explain. 

Even after High School, it had been Jin that had sat in a café with Jackson - scrutinizing his new boyfriend Jaebum as though he were Jackson’s parents trying to make sure that the alpha was worthy of their son. 

The blonde honestly hadn’t realized how much he had missed Seokjin’s company, but now that they had met up again he noticed it deep in his chest. 

“It was nice seeing Jin hyung again. He looks way happier than he did the last time I saw him.” 

Jackson nodded at his mate’s words, clinging to Jaebum’s arm as the two headed to their hotel room. 

“I don’t think I have seen him smile like that in an eternity. Even when he was still in Seoul he looked sad. Though I can’t even imagine how painful it would be to be raising a child with an alpha who was barely ever home.” 

“It must have been very hard on him and Taehyung.” 

“I think Jin hyung is really strong, to go through all of that heart break and still be able to find it in him to love someone else despite it - I think it’s really amazing.” 

The older nodded, an arm wrapped around Jackson’s hips as he kissed him. 

“I think you are really strong too Jackson.” 

The blonde was blushing as he looked up at the alpha who continued. 

“You have been through so much. You came to Korea and fought your way through even though you barely knew the language, and even managed to build your own career from the ground up despite everyone saying you couldn’t do it because you are an omega.” 

Before Jackson even realized it he was tearing up, Jaebum pulling the shorter man close to his chest. 

“You are the most amazing person I know Jackson.” 

A few tears fell and the alpha wiped them away, the two sharing another affectionate kiss that was filled with warmth and love. 

~*~

Jackson visited Jin a few more times while they were in Busan, the older omega introducing the blonde to his close friends Jimin and Hoseok who were an absolute riot. 

The couple was loud and easily excitable, but they were also some of the kindest and most genuine people Jackson had ever met in his life. 

Most of the time the two had spent together had been small talk though. 

Jackson felt bad listening to Jin recalling the days when it was just him and Taehyung alone in Busan, and felt even worse listening to the older man talking about the discrimination he had faced as a pregnant omega who had left his alpha - but he was still glad that Jin had felt comfortable enough to tell him those things. 

Jackson had told the older about what had been going on with Namjoon since he had taken Taehyung and left, and had also told Seokjin about what those alphas had tried to do to him. The man had been furious, apologizing to Jackson for not having been there to look out for him. 

As the man walked back into his apartment he couldn’t help but think that he already missed Jin and the others he had met in Busan - but surely he would see them again sometime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I hope that was okay. I am sorry that I slowed a little over the last few days, I had a hair appointment and am helping my mom look after my little niece (who is 100% inspiration for Taehyung) so I have been a little swamped. 
> 
> I wasn't sure what I wanted to do this chapter, but I knew that I wanted Jackson and Jin to meet again before the whole party thing happened. I was like "Well, Jaebum was working in Busan so lets send them back to Busan together". 
> 
> I liked the chapter, because it is pretty much just a foreshadowing chapter for what is to come. JYP is pretty great, Yoongi and JB had a bit of an alpha showdown at first then were like "Oh my god I hate alphas who treat omegas badly" "Hey, me too!" 
> 
> I actually hadn't decided to have Yoongs in JYP until this chapter, but when I was writing about JYP and how inclusive it was it suddenly made a lot of sense to have him be in JYP. This chapter more than anything else was a set up chapter though. 
> 
> Next chapter is the party. Next chapter is when shit will truly hit the fan, then it will all just be a downward spiral. Look forward to it. 
> 
> Sorry for lacking notes, I am in a rush - gotta go to the grocery store in like 5 minute, but I don't know how long it will take so I wanted to post this before going. LOOK FORWARD TO SHIT HITTING THE FAN NEXT CHAPTER!
> 
> Also, did it feel like Jackson was too chill?? Or like JB was too chill? I am just concerned about that - so tell me if you thought they were good or not. I hope they were good, but tell me if they sucked too.


	9. Not Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the release of Yoongi's new album the couple takes a trip to Seoul for the week so the alpha can promote his music. At the end of the week they attend one of GD's parties - and it all goes south from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! SHIT HAS HIT THE FAN! There is a lot of swearing and mild violence in this chapter. I mean A LOT OF SWEARING
> 
> I made Yoongi's album be Agust D (I know that the release date I put was a few months before it actually came out, but we can live with it). 
> 
> Shit has hit the fan very hard. It's going to be an interesting party - let's just say that. 
> 
> I don't know if it's cause people are busy doing stuff on the weekend, but barely anyone commented on last chapter - worried me a little. 
> 
> I don't think this chapter is actually all that good, but it is hard to write messy situations in nice clean cut ways - hence why the party scene is so choppy and confusing. Though it is also like that because the characters are all confused as fuck so we might as well be confused and overwhelmed with them~ :D

It was on June 15th that Yoongi released the album that he had spent nearly half a year slaving over. The album named “Agust D” quickly climbed charts and within days he was set to be doing talk shows and a Weekly Idol appearance in Seoul the following week. 

Jin had already been a little upset, as Yoongi had been gone for nearly a week between getting the album ready and shooting the MVs - the omega also not too fussed on his alpha’s new blonde hair. 

The alpha knew why Jin was really upset though, the man noticing habits that the omega had been displaying within the weeks leading up to his previous heat. He was constantly over emotional before his heats, but Yoongi knew that Jin was really just scared of the younger man not being there when he went into heat. 

After the last heat the two had spoken frankly about the manner, Seokjin explaining to his alpha that he hadn’t had very many heats in the past - and that they scared him. 

Yoongi was trying to make sure that he would be home lots as the second heat since Jungkook’s and Yugyeom’s birth drew closer, but that was difficult when he was also trying to promote his album. 

It seemed that Jimin and Hoseok had noticed Jin’s anxiety, because the two offered to stay at the older couple’s apartment to look after Taehyung and the twins so that Jin could accompany Yoongi to Seoul for the week. 

At first they had denied, but after talking about it a bit they then accepted the offer - helping the duo to move Ara’s crib into their apartment a few hours before they headed out. 

Taehyung had kissed both of his parents goodbye, giving his mother one of his favourite stuffed animals to take with him - saying that him and Yoongi could hug it at night if they missed him. 

Jungkook and Yugyeom seemed to understand what was happening, both twins starting to wail and attempting to cling onto their parents so that they wouldn’t leave. 

Finally when they calmed down the couple placed their 9 month old sons back down in the playpen and kissed them goodbye - Jin leaving his and Yoongi’s fuzzy blanket with the boys to help them sleep. 

Outside of Jin’s heat this would be the first time that the couple had actually gone and spent more than a single day just the two of them. It was exciting in a way. 

They took Yoongi’s car, a solid red Nissan Coupe that his previous album had payed for. 

It was a long drive from Busan to Seoul, but neither man seemed to mind it - biding their time listening to music and just talking. 

They didn’t seem to just talk much anymore. It was likely because they had their hands so full with Taehyung and the twins - but they had sat down and talked much more when Jin was still pregnant. 

The two of them had more fun in that week than they could ever remember having - doing stupid things like jumping on the bed together, having pillow fights, throwing fries at each other while watching movies, and Yoongi’s personal favourite: making out in the rain at 2 in the morning. 

Yoongi had schedules of course, but they worked around them - going out to shop or wandering around town once the man was done his work for the day. 

They were caught a few times by fans, and Jin quickly became the person that everyone wanted to know about. There were fan theories everywhere, and quickly dots were being connected between the beautiful omega, leaked photos of Yoongi and the twins - and later leaked photos of Yoongi, Jin, and Taehyung. 

By the time Yoongi arrived to record Weekly Idol it was a hot topic. The hosts of the show asked the alpha who the lovely man was, getting no response out of Yoongi - who said that he would reveal it when the omega felt comfortable with his name being released to the public. 

In other words, he didn’t intend to ever reveal it. 

While most of the trip was fun there were also times when Jin felt a deep ache in his chest from being separated from his children - the omega not used to being apart from his three young boys for long periods of time. 

When Seokjin felt that way Yoongi would hold him close, the older hugging the stuffed animal his three year old had given to him before they had left. 

The end of the week was steadily approaching, but the couple had one party to attend on Saturday before returning to Busan on Sunday.

~*~

Jackson walked down the hall to his studio with Mark, the man having volunteered to make sure Jackson got to the studio okay after the couple had returned from Busan - as Jaebum now left for work too early for him to be able to take his mate by himself. 

There had been a lot of controversy swirling around the young blonde man, and one of the alphas from that night had tried to charge Jackson the day he returned to Big Hit - only to have his nose broken again by Jaebum who had been taking his mate to the studio. 

Jackson wasn’t sure what his mate had said to the man, but what he was sure of was that Jaebum had made the guy piss his pants in the middle of the Big Hit lobby. 

“Have you heard about Suga being in town?” 

The omega blinked in surprise, having been broken from his thoughts by Mark’s words. 

“He’s here in Seoul?” 

“Yeah, him and Jin hyung - who everyone is speculating is his mate.” 

“What!? You’re kidding right?” 

Mark shook his head and brought up one of the articles on his phone, handing it to Jackson before turning to glare down an alpha that he had seen checking the shorter man out - the other alpha instantly looking away. 

The blonde man couldn’t help but recall Jin asking him not to tell Yoongi that Namjoon was his mate - as well as Jin asking him not to tell Namjoon that he had seen the older omega. 

Seokjin was trying hard to live his life how he wanted, away from the influence of his mate who had hurt him so badly in the past - but if Namjoon saw this that would all come screeching to a halt. 

“This is going to get really bad if Namjoon notices.” 

Mark nodded. 

“I don’t know the details, but it is looking a lot like Jin hyung is dating Namjoon’s biggest rival - so I don’t think it is wrong to say that things will get really bad.” 

They both walked into the studio, the two saying their goodbyes once Jackson was settled at his desk - Mark heading home. 

Namjoon seemed to be focused hard on something, Jackson walking over to him and glancing over the alpha’s shoulder at the music he was editing. 

“What you working on Joonie?” 

The brunette shook his head. 

“Nothing you need to see yet.” 

The omega sighed a little, missing how close he and Namjoon had once been as he moved back to his chair. 

“Jackson?” 

The blonde looked up at the other. 

“Yeah?” 

“Are you coming to that party GD is holding on Saturday?” 

“I got an invite, but I am not quite sure if Jaebum and I are going to attend yet. Especially if…” Jackson trailed off but the implication was left hanging in the air. 

The omega hadn’t even talked to the media about what really happened, but everyone knew through leaks released by the few omegas and betas who worked in Big Hit. Namjoon was one of the few who had been told the whole story by Jackson directly, and he had instantly felt bad for not having realized that his friend was in danger.

The alpha had known that those guys wanted into Jackson’s pants, yet he had ignored it and it had almost resulted in one of his longest held friends being assaulted. 

“Those guys won’t be there. No way that anyone who went after an omega would be invited to one of GD’s parties. Come for me - as always I have no date so I would like to have a friend there.” 

The older smirked playfully. 

“So what, I am your friend date now?” 

They both laughed. 

“Yes, you and Jaebum hyung are both my friend dates~” 

“How risque Joonie, taking TWO dates to GD’s party. Trying to show him you got over the last rejection huh?” 

Namjoon’s blushed a deep shade of red, the alpha laughing harder and rubbing a hand over his face as Jackson continued to tease him.

Their relationship was still a little on the tense side, but on certain days they were like this again - happy and joking with each other, enjoying the other’s company as they had in the past. 

Jackson just wished that Namjoon would go back to acting like this everyday. 

~*~

Saturday came quickly and it was at 10pm sharp that Yoongi and Jin both stepped out of the alpha’s freshly polished car - a valet being given the keys so that he could park the car for the couple. 

There were cameras going off at every angle as the two walked to the entrance, and Jin was nervous. This was a high class party, held by G-Dragon of all people.

It was not the type of event he had ever been to, and Yoongi had to admit that he hadn’t been to many parties like it either. 

Right away when they walked in there were others approaching them, wanting to know the juicy details behind the omega that was with Suga. 

Even GD seemed to want to know, inviting the couple to come and sit with him and the members of Big Bang in one of the gazebos. 

Yoongi was fraternizing with the older idols and Seokjin couldn’t help but look around - taking in everything from the neatly arranged tables to the string lights hanging in the gazebos and around the stage that sat next to the pool. 

The Shilla Seoul truly was a good location for these types of parties, it was big enough for everyone but also had areas where couples could gain a little privacy - like the two person gazebos that were nestled at the base of the stairs that led to the balcony area they were currently seated in.

The venue was quickly filling with the hundreds of idols, models, and actors that the leader of Big Bang had invited and music was starting to blast over the sound of people chattering. 

~*~

It was at 11pm that Namjoon arrived with Jackson, Mark, and Jaebum, the man getting pictures taken with his co-worker and then waiting with Mark while the blonde omega got pictures with his mate. 

“You’ve never been to a GD party have you Mark?” 

The oldest of the group shook his head. 

“No, I have heard that many mistakes are made during GD parties though.” 

The ‘94 liners all laughed. 

“Yes, that is true. The first time we came to a GD party Joonie honestly believed that he could get into GD’s pants and made a $200 bet with Jaebum hyung over it.” 

“I believe it would suffice to say that I found an easy way to make $200 dollars that night.” 

This time all four of them laughed. 

The group found an open table and sat down together, Mark volunteering to get drinks as long as one of the others paid at the end of the night. 

“You know, maybe Mark should just be my date. You two are too lovey dovey to be my dates!” 

Jackson laughed obnoxiously. 

“Dude! Mark would turn you down in the blink of an eye. Jaebum hyung and I are your only shot.” 

The younger alpha pouted, putting his head down on his hands. 

Jaebum was glancing around at the party goers in an attempt to distract himself from Namjoon - who he swore was the bane of his existence. 

The younger man made Jaebum so angry all the time. He would treat Jackson like shit and pay no attention to him until something bad happened and then suddenly he was all over Jaebum’s mate as if they were best friends again just like that. 

It was annoying. 

~*~

Jin stood from his seat, gently kissing Yoongi’s cheek. 

“I am gonna go get a drink, does anyone want anything?” 

Everyone but the younger alpha shook their heads. 

“Can you just bring me back some water hyung?” 

The omega nodded before heading down to the bar. 

He lost his footing a little as he arrived at the end of the lineup, stumbling into someone else and apologizing as he looked up. 

What Jin hadn’t expected was to see Mark looking back at him. 

“M-Mark?” 

“Seokjin hyung? What are you doing here?” 

“Oh, I am here with someone.” 

The Taiwanese man was about to tell Jin that Namjoon was at the party when he heard someone calling him - Mark quickly excusing himself and carrying the drinks back to the table. 

~*~

Jackson was surprised when he felt a tap on his arm, the omega looking at Mark who made a gesture that they had used to mean ‘check your phone’ when the duo were in high school. 

The blonde did it casually and saw that Mark had texted him saying that Jin was at the party. 

“I need a little bit of air for a second, Mark and I will be right back!” 

Jaebum went to object, but closed his mouth when he saw that Mark and Jackson were already running into the crowd together. 

~*~

“Jin hyung is seriously here!?” 

“Yes. I saw him in the lineup, but I had to come back before I could tell him Namjoon is here.” 

“This is bad.” 

Mark rolled his eyes. 

“You think? Someone is going to get hurt Jackson.” 

“I am going to text Jaebum hyung about it.” 

~*~

Jaebum was sitting awkwardly with Namjoon when he felt his phone vibrate, pulling it from his pocket and acting stoic even when he saw the message from Jackson that said Jin was here. 

Just great. How the hell were they supposed to not ruin this party? Having Namjoon at the same party as Jin and his new alpha was just a disaster waiting to happen. 

~*~

Jackson was surprised when he got a very logical text back from his mate, telling him that he should try texting Jin. 

If the omega was honest, he wanted to text Yoongi and tell him to get Jin the hell away from the party - but then he would ask why. Jackson couldn’t be the one to tell him that Jin’s mate was Rap Monster. 

Jin didn’t reply and Jackson cursed under his breath. 

“Where did you see him Mark?” 

The alpha grabbed Jackson’s wrist, pulling him towards the bar. 

“This way.” 

~*~

Yoongi was sitting at the table socializing contently with GD, finding the omega to be surprisingly down to earth and relatable - stopping a little when he felt Jin’s phone vibrating. 

The alpha glanced at his boyfriend’s phone, unable to unlock it but still looking at the message preview that read ‘Hyung you have to leave the party because………..’

What the hell was this all about?

The man stood, excusing himself as politely as possible and grabbing both his phone and Jin’s - heading down to the bar area. 

~*~

Namjoon yawned widely. 

“Ahh, I think I have to go for a little walk.” 

Jaebum’s eyes went a little wide. He couldn’t let Namjoon leave right now - but before he could get in a single word the younger was gone into the crowd, the older alpha cursing out loud to himself. 

~*~

Jin had given up on the drink line for now and was currently standing against a wall out of the way of the ongoing party. He needed to just relax - this party was a little too much for him.

He felt overwhelmed and just needed air and time to think. 

~*~

Jackson and Mark shoved through the crowd to their table, eyes going wide when they saw that Jaebum was the only one there. 

“Where the hell is Joonie!?” 

“I lost him.” 

Mark let out a pained sigh and Jackson looked around worriedly. 

~*~

Namjoon huffed as he felt someone accidentally trample his foot. His shiny leather shoes were brand new, but he should have known not to wear them to one of GD’s parties if he treasured them that much. 

He needed some peace and quiet and figured that he could probably find some out of the way place to relax if he kept walking in the direction of the entrance. 

~*~

Yoongi was pushing through the crowd looking for Seokjin, eyes scanning up and down every face he saw until he noticed Jackson and his mate - making his way to them. 

“What is up with the text messages you were sending Jin? What the hell is going on?” 

The blonde was surprised to know that Yoongi had seen the texts and he swallowed hard. 

Jaebum spoke up after a moment of silence. 

“Just tell him. It’s too late to hide it now. He is going to find out either way.” 

“Find out what!?” 

~*~

Namjoon let out a sigh of relief as he finally stumbled out of the masses of people, feeling like he could breath at long last. 

The alpha continued to move away from the crowd, pausing when he felt himself collide with someone else - the man’s mating bond oddly starting to burn a little. 

The other uttered an apology that made the man’s head snap up - the younger’s eyes catching his mate’s eyes, the scent of heat almost instantly filling Namjoon’s nose. 

“Jin?” 

~*~

Yoongi was gritting his teeth in frustration and was about to snap at the couple for keeping secrets when the scent of Jin’s heat hit him harder than a bus - the alpha instantly going running to find his omega. 

Jackson called out after him and the three men were soon following Yoongi through the crowd. 

~*~

Jin was quivering a little as he looked at Namjoon, breath coming out in soft pants as he felt his heat suddenly crashing over him. 

Why now? Why had he gone into heat the moment that this person showed up? 

The omega backed away a little but his mate followed, Namjoon grabbing his wrist so that he couldn’t retreat. 

“Jin. What are you doing here?” 

The alpha got close, going to lick at his mate’s neck when he caught someone else’s scent there. Someone else had fucking scented his mate. It made rage bubble in his chest and he pushed Jin’s back into the wall, about to sink his teeth into the side of his mate’s neck when someone pulled him away - a fist connecting with his face hard, causing him to release his hold on Seokjin and trip over his own feet. 

Suga was practically feral, snarling at Rap Monster who he had found pinning his omega into a wall - on the verge of sinking his teeth into porcelain skin. 

The larger man stood and they were glaring each other down when Jackson, Jaebum, and Mark ran over.

The omega moved to Jin, making sure the older man was okay and watching as Jaebum and Mark put themselves between the two alphas. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are, getting in my way!?” 

“And who the fuck do you think you are trying to attack Jin like that!” 

“What the hell does it matter to you!?” 

“He is my omega, that’s why it fucking matters to me!” 

Suddenly it felt as though the world was standing still, Namjoon seeming to be having a hard time processing those words until he remembered the foreign scent on Jin’s neck. 

“He’s not yours. He is my fucking mate so he is not yours!” 

Yoongi’s eyes went wide and he looked from the larger alpha to Jin who was holding onto Jackson for dear life. The omega was shaking like a leaf, sweating profusely and looking like his knees would give out from under him at any moment. 

Namjoon went to lunge at the other alpha, Jaebum instantly yanking him backwards. 

“Let me go! I am going to fucking kill him!” 

Tears were running down Jin’s face as the older omega released Jackson, sliding down the wall until he finally reached the ground - pulling his knees to his chest as he felt waves of heat wracking his slender body. 

He was scared. He wanted to go home. 

Namjoon managed to get out of Jaebum’s grip, but this time Jackson grabbed him. 

“Namjoon knock it off! You are scaring Jin hyung!” 

There was a crowd starting to form now, and the paparazzi were all over the scene already. 

“Fuck off Jackson!” 

The blonde omega was shoved back and hit the ground hard - Jaebum instantly seeing red. He grabbed the younger alpha by the back of the shirt and turned him around - slamming his fist hard into the other’s face. 

After that the man was down on his knees beside Jackson, trying to make sure his mate was okay - Mark also down on the ground fretting over his friend. 

Yoongi was shaking out of rage, both at this alpha and at his omega for not telling him that this was the man he was mated to. Despite that the only thing he could really think was that he needed to get Jin away from this toxic situation. 

From the omega’s scent alone one could tell just how horribly distressed and terrified he was, and it made Yoongi want to hold him close. 

He moved to pick Jin up but before he could touch the omega he was being pulled back - the blonde alpha managing to avoid one punch before getting hit hard the second time. 

“Stay the fuck away from my mate!” 

Yoongi returned a punch. 

“He doesn’t want you! You fucking abandoned him!” 

Another punch to the smaller alpha. 

“I didn’t abandon him! He walked out on me!” 

At this point they were just beating the shit out of each other without reason.

“Because you fucking cheated on him! Because you didn’t fucking want him or the children you got him pregnant with!” 

“I did want them! THEY WERE MY CHILDREN!” 

“WELL NOW THEY ARE MINE SO BACK THE FUCK OFF!” 

The crowd parted and the chattering around them stopped. 

“Both of you stop it right now!” 

The two injured alphas turned to GD who was looking at them like he seriously wanted to kill one or both of them. 

“Take this stupid fight somewhere else!” 

“I’m not fucking leaving until this fucker backs off of my mate!” 

“He’s not yours anymore! He doesn’t want you!” 

They were about to start throwing punches again when Mark and Jaebum were back on them - pulling them away from each other. 

“Let Jin hyung decide!” 

They all paused at Jackson’s words, the five of them all turning to look at Jin. 

“What do you want to do Jin hyung? You have to tell them who you want.” 

The omega was horribly distressed, shaking as though he had been laying in a bathtub of ice for hours, breathing in short choppy breaths, tears literally pouring down his bright red cheeks. 

The heat was too intense, spurred on by his body’s pleads for his mate - but what was worse than the heat was the distress. There was too much going on for the overstimulated omega, and the air all around him was filled with overpowering alpha pheromones that were making his head swim. 

Jin was a heartbreaking sight to look at and GD walked in front of the photographers - not allowing them to take pictures of the omega in his vulnerable state. 

The man held out his arms, sobbing harder. 

“Y-Yoongi-ah…. I w-w-want to g-go home.” 

The blonde alpha moved in an instant, picking Jin up and storming out of the party - Jackson, Jaebum, and Mark following after them. 

Namjoon was left standing there alone, mating bond searing as the alpha in him screamed that he needed to kill the man who had touched his mate. 

The alpha didn’t act on those instincts though. Instead he stumbled out of the party, stopping in the parking lot and collapsing back against a cement pillar - a few tears falling for the first time in a long time. 

He hit his head back into the pillar, not minding the little burst of pain it brought him. 

“Namjoon?” 

The man looked up, surprised to see Mino sitting against the opposite wall, curled in on himself protectively. 

“Mino?” 

He was confused, until the smell of heat wafted off of the older omega. 

Great, another omega in heat for him to be rejected by. 

“You’re in heat.” 

“I’ve noticed, thanks.” 

The man looked upset and Namjoon wasn’t sure why, but he moved closer to the other. 

“You look like you’ve had a shitty night.” 

Mino laughed at that. 

“Have you looked at your face? You look like someone dropped a boulder on your face.” 

“I feel like someone dropped a boulder on my face too.” 

They both laughed this time, and before they knew it they were back in another hotel room. 

Namjoon was starting to notice a recurring theme with this person. 

~*~

Yoongi was angry. 

No.

Angry was an understatement. 

Yoongi was absolutely furious. 

They had said goodbye to Jackson, Jaebum, and Mark and were now headed to their hotel - and the alpha was fuming. 

He knew that his enraged pheromones were not helping Jin, but he was just so furious that he couldn’t bring himself to care about the affect those pheromones were having on the omega. 

They arrived at the hotel and he parked, getting out of the car and going around to the other side - pulling Jin from the car and closing the door. 

In minutes he was dumping the omega on their bed, Jin curling in on himself and sobbing loudly. 

Yoongi was sitting on the edge of the bed, elbows resting on his knees - face in his hands as he tried to calm himself. 

“A-Alpha?” 

The younger bit his lip to stop himself from snapping at Jin. 

The omega sobbed harder when Yoongi didn’t respond, crawling over to him and grabbing at his sleeve. 

“Alpha?” 

The blonde shook his head, but Jin still didn’t stop. 

“Please alpha, hurts.” 

Seokjin tugged on the sleeve of Yoongi’s jacket a little harder. 

“P-Pleeease… I-” 

“Just stop! Not right now Jin!” 

The omega released him and he heard rustling followed by the sound of a door opening and closing. 

It took Yoongi a good half hour to calm himself, and right away once he had calmed down he felt bad for yelling at Jin. 

The alpha removed his jacket, shoes, and tie, rolling up the sleeves of his white dress shirt and heading to the bathroom door - knocking a few times. 

There was no response and he pressed his ear to the door - the sound of soft sobs clearly audible. 

He turned the handle, realizing the door was open, and walked into the room. 

Jin was curled up inside the bathtub in the hotel room’s spare comforter, sobbing broken heartedly and hugging the stuffed animal Taehyung had given them. 

It brought tears to Yoongi’s eyes and he walked over, kneeling down and gently running fingers through the omega’s hair.

“Come on Jinnie, let’s go and lay down together in the bed.” 

The older shook his head, hugging the stuffed animal tighter. 

“A-Alpha hates me,” he sobbed out - curling in on himself more. 

“No no no. I don’t hate you. I was just upset. I could never hate you Jin.” 

“Alpha d-doesn’t waant me anymore.” 

Yoongi shook his head. 

“That’s not true. Come on Jin, come with me.” 

“Nooo, I don’t w-w-want to l-leave!” 

Jin was too scared, too distressed, too far into his heat headspace, too overstimulated. 

He couldn’t calm down, and Yoongi knew that it was bad for the omega’s health. 

The alpha steeled his nerves, carefully pulling the bundled up omega from the tub - Jin wailing and trying to push him away as he was carried to the bedroom, which also happened to be in the direction of the exit. 

“Noooooo! I d-don’t want alpha t-to leave me! P-Pleaseeee!” 

The sobs and screams were horrible to listen to, and Yoongi could feel how every sob wracked the omega’s entire body. 

“I’ll b-b-be gooood! Please d-don’t m-make me leavee!!!” 

This time the alpha put him down gently, sitting on the bed himself and pulling Seokjin close. 

“I am not going anywhere omega. I am not going to leave you. I promise.” 

Yoongi spent hours repeating such words, but it didn’t bring an end to Jin’s sobbing - the older man finally passing out from sheer exhaustion at 4am. 

~*~

Namjoon had to say that things had definitely taken a turn for the better since he had left the party

He was still angry and stressed, but that was all starting to be forgotten as he watched Mino get on all fours with his ass in the air - the alpha burying himself back inside the heated omega that he had been using to fuck his frustrations away for hours already. 

Mino was taking his cock like a good little omega should, crying out and begging for it harder and faster and deeper. 

“You want the knot again Mino?” 

The omega was gnawing on his lip, nodding his head. 

“What was that omega?” 

“Y-Yes. Please k-knot me alpha~!” 

The older had his hands clenched into the sheets of the hotel room bed, drooling a little as the alpha pounded deep into him. 

“It f-feels so good alpha!” 

Namjoon smirked, licking his lips and pulling out all the way to the tip before snapping his hips forward again - relishing the whorish moan that the action pulled from the man under him. 

The alpha’s pace was brutal; thrusts hard, and fast, and deep - Mino far too fucked out to be able to keep up. Instead the omega was clinging to anything he could get his hands on, letting out sweet moans and whimpers as the alpha fucked him open. 

“You’re so fucking tight and wet for me omega. You seem to be enjoying taking a nice thick alpha cock~” 

The larger male accentuated those words with a particularly hard thrust that made the blacked haired man’s back arch - Namjoon leaning over and sucking hickies all over the skin of Mino’s shoulders and upper back. 

“A-Alpha please! N-Need to cum! Need alpha’s knot!” 

The younger grinned smugly, angling his hips so that he was hitting the omega’s sweet spot with every thrust - feeling his knot starting to catch on the rim of Mino’s hole as he continued his fast pace. 

“So gooood alpha~!” 

Namjoon grabbed at slender hips, using them to completely control the omega’s body as he pounded and ground into the older man’s hole - pulling those slender hips back to meet his thrusts so that he could get himself deeper. 

The alpha did a final string of brutal thrusts before pushing forward, the knot popping into Mino’s hole and locking them together - the omega cumming almost instantly and letting out a pleasured scream at the sensation of being filled like he wanted for the second time that night. 

Namjoon was panting as he came inside, but the only thing that he could pay attention to was the hair clinging to the nape of the older male’s neck as the rejection by his mate earlier made him desire something deep in his chest. The man licked his lips, laying himself over top of the omega - pushing his hair up and sinking his teeth into the soft skin on the back of his neck. 

The omega let out another long scream, tears rolling down red cheeks from over-stimulation and exhaustion - along with the unknown feeling of suddenly being mated by this alpha that he barely knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! SO, SHIT HIT THE FAN! 
> 
> Trust me, the conflict isn't done yet. That was only the beginning. Jin is going to be in a lot of pain for a while - since Namjoon just broke the mating bond. Yoongi is going to completely destroy Broken with a diss track. There is gonna be some Joonie vs YG drama now that he was stupid and let himself be influenced into mating Mino while he was in heat. The media is going to wreck Namjoon. 
> 
> It's just gonna be bad. 
> 
> First of all, I loved the beginning of the road trip. Yoongi all happy that he and Jin were making out in the rain at 2am made me smile. Jackson teasing Namjoon also made me smile. 
> 
> I wanted a little bit of softer stuff at the beginning before shit hit the fan. 
> 
> To be honest, I both feel bad for Jin but also don't feel bad for him. I mean, this whole situation was his fault because he hadn't told Yoongi about Namjoon being his mate - and because he tried to hide what he was doing now rather than being proud to say that he had moved on. But at the same time, he is in heat and overstimulated and there are a bunch of alphas fighting around him and he is just way too overstimulated to deal with any of it. 
> 
> The scene with him in the bathtub literally made me cry while I was writing it. He was just way too overwhelmed to process anything other than the fact that Yoongi had rejected him earlier, and was just so terrified that his alpha wasn't going to want him anymore. It made me sad. 
> 
> GD is like the protector of other omegas public image though, not letting the paparazzi take pictures of Jin when he was like that and all. 
> 
> Then Namjoon sitting in the parking lot and randomly running into Mino. I actually wasn't sure if I just wanted to imply what had gone on between Mino and Namjoon, or if I wanted to write it. But I figured that we had waited long enough for a somewhat proper sex scene. It was a little short, but still. 
> 
> I feel bad for Mino, he was just trying to get air and then next thing he knows he is being knotted and mated by an alpha that he barely even knows. But then again, he is rash, if he knew his heat was coming he should have been like "GD HYUNG! TAKE ME HOME PLZ!" 
> 
> There is going to be a lot of celebrity drama with these two. With Namjoon especially, but the media is going to be on them right away the moment that they exit that hotel. 
> 
> The next chapter will most likely be a little more calm, but still pretty painful for the characters. Jin is going to be really sick from the mating bond breaking, and then once he gets over that we will (finally) have some YoonJin smut. Because Yoongi will actually be able to fuck Jin (at long last). JackBum will also likely show up next chapter, cause Jaebum is hella pissed that Namjoon shoved and yelled at his mate. And then there will probably be some Joonie and Mino "going oh shit what the fuck do we do now?" 
> 
> There may also be some savage GD next chapter, but I haven't decided on that yet. 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it. Hwaiting!


	10. Broken Mating Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin is suffering through the effects of his broken mating bond with Namjoon, and Namjoon is suffering through a much lighter version of the same thing. Jaebum is getting more and more protective of his mate, and Jimin and Hoseok hear about the party through the news. Heat sex happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all, I feel bad. This chapter actually would have been out like 12 hours ago but my computer just suddenly decided to glitch out and be a bitch to me. 
> 
> The mating bond being broken is gonna be a real bitch to Jin. Jin is also really damn sad this chapter too (well until the last part at least). It is also being a bit of bitch to Namjoon, but nearly as bad. If anything GD and Mino are being bigger bitches to Namjoon than the broken mating bond is. 
> 
> As always, alphas have everything way easier. 
> 
> Yoongi is protective and worried about Jin a lot. Jaebum is also really protective. 
> 
> There is some JiHope sweetness too. 
> 
> Yoongi also finally gets laid. Poor guy, it's been like 1 year since he got laid. Though then again, it's also been like a year and a half since Jin got laid. I think they were both pretty happy to get laid.

There was a knock at the door of the hotel room and Yoongi stood from his spot beside Jin, who was still sleeping, making his way to answer it. 

He peeked out, sighing when he saw Jackson on the other side and opening it. 

“You brought food right?” 

“Of course I did. You two must be starving.” 

The door was closed as Yoongi shook his head. 

“No, I am starving. Jin still hasn’t even woken up.” 

There was a look of concern on Jackson’s face. 

“Really?” a nod “When did he fall asleep?” 

“Around 4am. So in other words he has been out for half a day.” 

The younger of the two blondes pulled food out of a KFC bag - Yoongi instantly grabbing one of the containers of popcorn chicken and starting to eat. 

“Well last night was really scary and stressful for him, he must just be sleeping that off.” 

The two men sat down together to eat, turning the TV on as a distraction. 

After about fifteen minutes of silence the older man spoke. 

“So you and Jaebum knew about that guy being Jin’s mate all along?” 

Jackson looked at him then looked down at the floor. 

“Yeah. I went to highschool with Seokjin hyung and Namjoon so I have known about them being mates since like the day after it happened.” 

“And yet you didn’t tell me who his mate was when you were in Busan. Why?” 

“Jin hyung told Jaebum and I not to.” 

The alpha shook his head a little before eating a few more pieces of chicken. 

“It feels like I am just learning one horribly annoying fact after another. Next thing you know you are going to be telling me that Jimin and Hoseok knew too.” 

Jackson tensed and Yoongi instantly noticed. 

“Jimin and Hoseok knew too!?” 

“Yeah… But they found out by accident. Jimin told me about it - he said that they were watching TV and Namjoon was guest starring and then Taehyung ran over to the TV and started pointing at him and saying appa.” 

“Did Jin also tell them not to say anything?” 

There was a pause, but Jackson ultimately nodded. 

Yoongi rubbed his face with one of his hands, quite obviously frustrated. 

He was about to say something when he heard a sob from the bedroom - the alpha up in seconds and heading to check on Jin. 

The omega was sitting curled in a ball at the head of the bed, sobbing broken heartedly and repeating the phrase ‘alpha left me’ over and over again - one hand behind himself over the back of his neck. 

He didn’t stop repeating those words until Yoongi pulled him close, shushing him softly. 

“Hey, alpha didn’t leave. I am right here Jinnie.” 

The older man looked up at the blonde with teary eyes, wailing as he buried his face into the crook of Yoongi’s neck. 

He had been hoping that Jin would have calmed when he woke up, but apparently he had no such luck. 

The alpha rocked the two of them, but Jin still didn’t stop crying. 

Yoongi didn’t understand what was wrong now. 

The alpha pheromones shouldn’t have been affecting him anymore, and he was right there with Jin so abandonment issues didn’t make sense either. The only thing that should still have been messing with him was his heat - but this wasn’t heat. 

The younger made Jin look at him. 

“What’s wrong hyung? I need you to tell me what’s wrong so I can help make it better.” 

The omega continued to sob, clinging to Yoongi’s shirt. 

“I-It hurts!” 

“What hurts Jin hyung? Tell me what hurts.” 

“M-My neck, i-i-it hurts!” 

He suddenly noticed that Jin had been holding onto his neck ever since he woke up. 

Maybe he had slept funny, but the alpha didn’t get how that would make him this upset. 

“Here, move your hand so I can see.” 

The omega was completely inconsolable as Jackson walked in, looking as worried as Yoongi. 

“I c-cant! It hurtssss.” 

Yoongi gently pulled Jin’s hand away from the back of his slender neck and the younger man’s eyes went wide. 

The mating mark on the back of the omega’s neck was completely red and inflamed, Yoongi gently pressing his fingers to the skin and quickly noticing how hot the area was. 

Jackson seemed confused and worried. 

“What is happening?” 

“I don’t know. Can you call a doctor that can come here to look at him? I don’t know what is going on and I don’t want anything to happen to him by underestimating what the cause could be. Also, can you grab an ice pack from the freezer?”

The younger blonde nodded, grabbing the ice pack before going to find his phone. 

Yoongi snatched a shirt of his off the floor, wrapping it around the ice pack and gently holding it to the inflamed area. 

Jin was crying and clinging onto the alpha, the younger male rubbing his back as he held the ice pack steady. 

“I know it hurts. I don’t know what’s wrong, but we are going to find out - okay Jin?” 

The omega only managed to nod before he buried his face back into his alpha’s neck, breathing in Yoongi’s comforting smell. 

~*~

Namjoon woke up feeling like death. 

He had honestly expected Mino to be gone when he woke up, but the omega was laying beside him on his stomach - watching the alpha intently. 

The larger man stood. 

“You should go home.” 

“That’s it? You mated me last night and that’s all you can say?” 

The world was spinning and the alpha nearly fell over, managing to regain his balance on the edge of the bed. 

Minho pulled himself from the bed, putting a bathrobe on before walking to the alpha. 

“Are you okay?” 

Namjoon shook his head. 

“I’m gonna throw up. I can’t look after you when I’m like this, so just go home.” 

Minho ignored him, helping the younger to the bathroom and rubbing his back as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. 

“How much did you drink last night?” 

“I had one drink. So unless Mark spiked it this is not a hangover.” 

The older man handed Namjoon a bathrobe when the other finally felt well enough to stand - not comfortable with the two of them standing there naked. 

“Probably the fact that you mated me last night.” 

“What the hell does that mean? Why would that make me sick?” 

“Because you were mated to someone else first. You can’t just mate every omega that you come across you know? When you mate a different omega your mating bond with the first breaks.” 

The alpha seemed a little shocked. 

“So that’s why I feel like curling up in the tub and dying? 

“Most likely, yes.” 

There were a few minutes of silence as the alpha splashed ice cold water onto his face. 

“You should really just go home Mino. Your group mates are probably worried out of their minds, and you are going to get in serious shit if you are caught with me right now.” 

“Too late, Jiyong hyung has been texting me all day because the paparazzi saw the two of us disappear together last night.” 

The alpha groaned, moving to head back to the bedroom and almost collapsing again - the omega quickly catching him against his shoulder. 

“Take it easy, you are going to fall and crack your skull open. If you can’t walk then don’t.” 

Namjoon huffed, looking to the side as the slightly smaller man supported him back to the bed. 

“Why do you care so much?” 

Mino rolled his eyes. 

“Maybe because you mated me? The mating bond does screwed up things to people. I fell asleep thinking you were a dick then suddenly woke up with all of these weird flowery thoughts.”

The younger shook his head, not even wanting to know what the other had been thinking about. 

Once the alpha was sitting on the edge of the bed he pulled Mino down with him, holding the omega tightly around the middle and licking at the bite mark on the back of his neck - the scent of heat quickly doubling. 

“You’re still in heat.” 

“Of course I am. I don’t know any omega whose heats only last a day - do you?” 

The younger rolled his eyes as well, pulling the robe down to reveal Mino’s upper body - running fingers along soft skin and gently nipping at the junction between the other’s neck and shoulder.

The alpha’s hands were wandering lower until the older stopped him, turning in the other man’s lap. 

“I don’t even know your last name or how old you are. Tell me something about yourself first.” 

“Just one thing?” 

“Tell me one new fact every time we have sex.” 

“My last name is Kim. Kim Namjoon. How about you pay back the favour for me helping you with your heat? What is your full name?” 

“Song Minho.” 

“There, now if our parents ask we can actually tell them our mate’s last name.” 

There was another roll of the eyes from the older as he was flipped onto his back on the bed - slick soaked legs spread wide. 

~*~

“He is suffering from the breaking of a mating bond.” 

Yoongi and Jackson looked at each other then back at the doctor, confused as hell. 

“Mating bonds can be broken?” 

The man raised a brow at them as though the rappers were idiots. 

“Yes. If an alpha is mated and mates another omega then the bond between the alpha and the first omega will be broken. He should be alright, but omegas suffering through this can be at risk of brain damage from high fevers. You have to be especially careful of that because he is in heat - but as long as you keep him cool and make him eat and drink lots he should be fine.” 

“How long will this last?” 

“No way of knowing for sure. For some omegas it only lasts a day, for others it can last over a week. Usually it depends on how long the alpha and the omega were together for though - as it is takes longer to sever the bond the longer it has been around.” 

The blonde alpha thanked the doctor, paying him out of pocket before curling back up with Jin - the omega clinging onto him tightly as he had since the previous night. 

“I w-wanna go home. I-I miss the k-kids.” 

Yoongi rubbed his omega’s back. 

“I know. I miss them too, but we can’t head back when you are hurting this much.” 

Those words made a few tears spill down the older man’s cheeks, the alpha wiping them away and carefully pressing a hand to Seokjin’s forehead. 

“Do you feel too hot?” 

A nod. 

Jackson was standing in the doorway, looking a little conflicted. 

“Go home Jackson. I can tell you are still a little shaken, so go back to your mate.” 

The younger blonde nodded, saying a soft goodbye before heading out. 

Once the other omega was gone Yoongi picked Jin up, heading to the bathroom and running a lukewarm bath - climbing into it despite both of them still being fully clothed. 

It seemed to calm Jin a little, because the omega was asleep with his head against Yoongi’s shoulder in minutes. 

Just looking at the older man Yoongi knew that he was going to have to burden Hoseok and Jimin by asking them to watch the kids for another week. 

~*~

Jackson got back to his apartment at 9pm, Jaebum instantly rushing to the door. 

“What the hell Jackson!? I dozed for like half an hour and woke up and you were just gone and weren’t answering your phone either! Do you have any clue how worried I w-” 

The alpha stopped his rant when the blonde threw himself into his arms, burying his face into Jaebum’s chest. 

Jackson wasn’t crying, but he seemed upset and the alpha calmed himself - knowing that the omega didn’t need to be surrounded by angry alpha pheromones when he was upset. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I just missed you.” 

Jaebum rubbed his mate’s back, picking Jackson up and carrying him to the bedroom - laying them both down on the bed. 

“Where did you go?” 

“To get food for Yoongi hyung and Jin hyung - but then I got caught up there. Namjoon mated someone else so the mating bond between him and Jin hyung is breaking, and Jin hyung was just in a lot of pain. Yoongi hyung also seemed scared so I didn’t want to leave him alone if he was scared.” 

“Was Jin really out of it?” 

The younger nodded. 

“Really really out of it. Sobbing his eyes out like a little kid, out of it.” 

There was a bit of a sad look on Jaebum’s face as he pushed his nose into Jackson’s neck. 

What the omega didn’t expect was when the alpha pulled back a little, looking confused and then sniffing at his neck again. 

“You smell different.” 

The Chinese man’s brows furrowed. 

“What do you mean?” 

Jaebum shook his head. 

“I don’t know how to explain it. You just smell sweeter, softer.” 

~*~

The TV was on in the background as Jimin nursed Ara, the twins fast asleep in their crib already - Hoseok currently tucking Taehyung into his bed. 

The alpha returned to the living room, sitting beside Jimin and smiling gently - pressing kisses to his mate’s forehead, and to the forehead of their young child. 

“I am tired, I don’t know how Jin hyung and Yoongi hyung take care of those three and still manage to actually sleep properly.” 

The omega laughed softly before responding. 

“I don’t know either. Jungkook especially is tough to deal with, every time I turn around he is getting into something bad or falling over. Yet every time he hurts himself he refuses to let me console him.” 

“He misses his parents.” 

The younger nodded. 

“They all do.”

Hoseok glanced at the muted TV, noticing Rap Monster’s face on it and turning the volume on. 

“Last night at G-Dragon’s party held at the Shilla Seoul, Big Hit’s Rap Monster was seen getting into a fight with JYP’s Suga. The two seemed to be fighting over an omega by name of Jin that people had been speculating was Suga’s mate when the two were caught in numerous fan pictures over the week that the Busan-based rapper was staying in Seoul.”

Jimin and Hoseok looked at each other then back at the screen as pictures of the two alphas fighting with Jin, Jackson, Jaebum, and one other unknown person in the background were shown. 

“G-Dragon broke the fight up and Suga was seen leaving the party with the omega - Rap Monster later spotted entering a hotel room with Mino, a member of the group Winner under YG Entertainment.” 

The second MC was nodding his head, now beginning to talk. 

“It would seem that Rap Monster not only soured relationships between Big Hit and JYP last night, but also soured already tense relationships within Big Hit as he was seen shoving his co-worker Jackson to the ground in the middle of the fight.”

“Now let’s actually break down what we know from the fight. It would seem that the omega mentioned before, ‘Jin’, is the infamous mate of Rap Monster who was talked about in his hit song Broken. It also seems as though Jin was dating Suga, as both alphas were quoted as having said that the omega belonged to them while they were fighting. Many fans who listened to recordings from the night are starting to blame Rap Monster of faking stories for attention, as Suga stated that Rap Monster had been cheating on his mate and that it was for that reason the omega left him.” 

“Yes, that is correct. The biggest thing that is being pointed out though, is the mention of children. Suga stated, quote, ‘Because you didn’t f***ing want him or the children you got him pregnant with’ - To which Rap Monster responded that he did want them, and that they were his children. Suga then replied once more stating that the children were his now and that Rap Monster needed to back off. What are the fans saying about this?” 

“What most fans are pointing out is connections already made earlier in the week when there were photos leaked of Suga and two young babies, as well as photos of Suga, Jin, and a young boy who people are saying is maybe around 3 or 4 years old. Right away when the fight got released into the press all of the fans were rushing back to those pictures, and everyone is starting to connect dots that those children may be the ones who the two alphas were referring to.” 

Hoseok turned the TV off, swallowing hard. 

“This is bad.” 

~*~

Namjoon and Mino spent 4 days cooped up in that hotel room, ordering room service whenever they got hungry and fucking on pretty much every surface the luxury suite had to offer. 

They had fucked so many times that they now knew a little too much about each other, Namjoon still freaking remembered the name of Minho’s parents - which was info he really didn’t need to know right now. 

Two days earlier had been the worst day of their time together though. 

Jiyong had apparently gotten fed up with his dongsaeng not responding to him because the man had showed up in front of their hotel room door with YG himself. Namjoon had spent an hour being yelled at by Big Bang’s leader for mating Mino without consent. He had then sat in a corner of the room for another hour while Jiyong got mad at Mino for letting someone as controversial as ‘Rap Monster’ mate him - YG adding info where needed. 

Once Jiyong was done with his rant Mino then disappeared into another room with YG - the two having what seemed to be a very sobering conversation as the omega returned looking like he had just been hit in the face with a truck called ‘reality’. 

If Namjoon was honest the only thing it really cemented in his mind was the fact that G-Dragon was practically the co-owner of YG Entertainment. Kwon Jiyong had everyone in YG wrapped around his pretty little fingers. 

It was at 9am that Namjoon and Mino left the hotel after the end of the omega’s heat; dressed in jeans, t-shirts, thick hoodies, sunglasses and masks. 

The paparazzi were all over the two in seconds, screaming questions at them - starting from the fight and moving onto the leak from YG that Mino had been mated by the younger man. 

The two simply ignored it though, hands hiding themselves from being photographed - the alpha pulling the door of Mino’s truck open for him, the older man getting in and saying a goodbye to his mate before closing the door. 

The truck drove away, headed to YG as Namjoon shook off the paparazzi on his own - climbing into a Big Hit truck that had come to pick him up. 

There were even more paparazzi and reporters waiting at Big Hit, but this time he had bodyguards flanking him - keeping them all at a good distance as they yelled questions at the alpha. 

Namjoon reached the fifth floor, walking into his and Jackson’s studio. 

Jackson was there at his desk, focused on whatever he was working on - but what Namjoon hadn’t expected was the other person in the room. 

Jaebum had pulled one of the leather chairs over to Jackson’s desk and was sitting a few feet from his mate - typing something out on his laptop. 

The alpha looked up when he smelled another alpha’s scent, glaring holes in Namjoon. 

“When did it become ‘take your mate to work’ day?”

Jaebum raised a brow. 

“When parties became ‘shove Jackson around’ time.” 

The younger alpha swallowed hard, not pressing any further - instead heading to his desk and sitting down to work. 

~*~

Jin suffered horribly through the effects of the broken mating bond for four days straight, the omega in both physical and emotional pain - running a low fever the entire time. 

The wound on the back of his neck changed. At first at had been red, inflamed, itchy, and aching. By the next day the inflammation had gone down but the bite mark began to open into exposed wounds - Yoongi having to bandage the area because of the blood that began to leak from the injuries. It remained like that until the symptoms finally ended, the mark scabbing over. 

It was on the fifth morning after the party that Jin actually felt kind of like himself again. 

He no longer felt like vomiting his guts up, as he had spent much of those four days doing - and also didn’t feel the need to suddenly start crying for no apparent reason. 

But he was still in heat. 

It had only been 5 days and he had another 2 left of his heat, but at least it wasn’t so bad right now. It was likely because Jin had just woken up, but the heat wasn’t so prominent at the moment - it was more like a gentle aching in the back of his mind. 

The omega pulled himself out of the bed, wandering on shaky legs to find his alpha - turning a few corners before noticing the younger man standing over the stove making mild Tteokbokki. 

The alpha must have smelled him because he looked up at Jin, holding an arm out. 

Seokjin moved without hesitation, snuggling into Yoongi’s arm and burying his face into the younger’s neck. 

“You feel a little better?” 

“Yeah… I don’t feel like curling up in the bathtub crying anymore - I don’t think I ever want to even go near that bathtub again.” 

“The very fact that you want to stay away from that tub is a massive improvement - because it seemed to be the only place you felt safe for the last four days.” 

A nod from the omega. 

“A-Alpha? Are you mad at me?” 

Yoongi turned off the burner, moving the food over to the unused burner before picking Jin up and putting him on the counter - kissing him softly. 

“I am not mad, I am upset, but not mad. That doesn’t matter right now though. We will talk about that after your heat ends.” 

The omega was blushing, wanting to pull the alpha close to him - but not doing so. 

The man grabbed two pairs of chopsticks, handing one to Jin before dumping the food onto a plate and placing it between the two of them - Yoongi leaning on the counter. 

“I need you to eat and drink something, after that I will help you with your heat - okay?” 

The older nodded, wanting to be good for his alpha. 

The two finished around half of the dish of food together before Yoongi wrapped it and put it in the fridge - grabbing a bottle of water and shoving it into his back jean pocket. 

Jin let out a little yelp when the alpha lifted him off the counter around his thighs - carrying the older man to their bedroom and gently dumping him on the bed. 

The scent of his heat quickly increased from the way that the alpha was acting, the omega in him getting turned on at being dominated by the younger man. 

Yoongi placed the water bottle on the bedside table before laying himself down over top of Jin, kissing the omega softly. 

When he pulled away the older man was blushing deeply, giving him bashful little looks. 

“Jin. I need you to tell me what feels good and what hurts okay? I’m not sure if there are any left over effects from the mating bond and I don’t want to hurt you if there is - so I need you to tell me if something hurts.” 

Seokjin nodded his head before pulling Yoongi back down into another kiss. This kiss was deeper, more demanding - the omega moaning against his alpha’s lips when the man intertwined their tongues. 

The alpha pulled away a second time and Jin whined from the loss, a little bit of slick rolling down the inside of his clothed legs. 

The younger pulled Jin’s shirt off over his head, throwing it and not really caring where it ended up so long as it wasn’t in his way. 

When the omega’s chest was revealed Yoongi leaned down, nipping and sucking at Jin’s neck - the action pulling soft moans from the lovely man as the scent of more slick hit the alpha’s nose. 

From there he moved down, biting and kissing a trail from the neck down to one of the omega’s sweet little nipples - swirling his tongue around it before sucking gently, rolling the other one between his fingers. 

It gained Yoongi the exact response he had been hoping for, the omega crying out loudly and arching his back - the scent of his slick already starting to become overpowering. 

The older whined a little when Yoongi pulled away from his nipples, only really complaining until the alpha unbuckled his pants and pulled them and his boxers down in one hard pull - leaving Jin completely exposed. 

The alpha’s breath caught in his throat when Jin spread his legs wide, the younger man taking in everything about the omega: the way his hair was clinging to his face with sweat, the light sheen of sweat that was covering his lovely body, the soft marks of the alpha’s that covered his chest, the needy expression on his face, and the way his thighs were absolutely soaked in his own slick. 

Yoongi had to palm himself a little through his jeans, feeling far more aroused this time than he had during Jin’s last heat - likely because this time there was actually a possibility of him being able to fuck his omega. 

“A-Alpha~ I want it p-please~” 

The younger shook his head. 

“You have to be patient. If you are a good boy for your alpha then I’ll give you what you want.” 

Jin nodded eagerly, the desire to please his alpha overpowering logical thought as his heat took over. 

Seeing Jin looking so pretty and needy and obedient made his dominant side, that he usually tried to keep suppressed, kick in. 

“Hands and knees omega.” 

The man was moving seconds after receiving the order, rolling over and getting on all fours - wiggling his hips a little in a way that made Yoongi’s dick rock solid. 

The alpha pushed the top of Jin’s body down so that his ass was up in the air, the rest of him pressed into the bed. 

The omega was in the middle of a soft whine when his breath caught in his throat - turning into a loud moan as his alpha bit down into his thigh gently. 

The dominant man must have liked the reaction that he got because he did it again on the other side, biting down a little harder this time. 

Yoongi continued to litter the omega’s thighs with with bites marks and hickeys, Jin crying out and writhing every time he felt his alpha’s teeth sinking into his skin. 

By the time the alpha was done with leaving marks the omega was absolutely gushing slick, his whole body begging for the alpha’s cock. 

“P-Please a-alpha! N-Need a-alpha’s cock~”

He was just straight out begging for it too. 

Yoongi didn’t respond to the omega’s cries, instead circling a finger around the rim of his soaking wet hole - Jin letting out a sharp, pleasured gasp. The alpha pushed his thumb in before hooking it under the rim and pulling the omega open a little to test the give - Jin moaning and practically sobbing at the feeling of having something inside of him. 

“You are so wet for your alpha little omega. Do you want alpha’s cock?” 

Jin nodded in an instant, looking over his shoulder at the younger man with teary eyes. 

“I-I neeeed alpha’s cock~ A-Alphaaa’s knot~” 

Yoongi pushed a few fingers in, pumping them in and out and scissoring them apart until it became blatantly obvious to him that he was just wasting his time. Jin’s hole was wet and loose and just begging for the alpha to burying himself inside of it. 

The younger stripped and wasted no time, slowly sinking into the omega’s sweet little ass - Jin letting out a loud scream that honestly worried Yoongi until he saw the older looking at him with lust filled eyes, tears streaking his face and a few drops of saliva rolling down his chin. The omega had cum just from Yoongi entering him. 

“F-F-Feels sooooo goooood~ A-Alpha soooogoooood~” 

The omega’s words were slurring together as Yoongi pulled out to the tip before snapping his hips forward again - pulling a long pleasured whine from the other. 

The alpha set a slow pace at first, thrusting carefully as he didn’t wish to hurt his omega if he was still under the influence of his mating bond. He was almost relieved when the older started to shove his hips back to meet his thrusts, wanting desperately to be able to just fuck into the omega’s hole hard and fast. 

When Yoongi actually thought about it he realized that it had been nearly a year since the last time he had fucked anything more than his own hand. He hadn’t fucked anyone since the day that he had met Seokjin in that grocery store a little under a year earlier. 

Saying that he was pent up, was an understatement. 

The alpha increased his pace slowly, but soon he was pounding into the omega beneath him, Jin crying out and moaning and babbling about how good he felt and about how much he loved his alpha’s cock. 

The only thing that Yoongi could think about as he continuously snapped his hips forward into the omega’s hole was how fucking sensual he was. The way that Jin was begging and crying was so hot, the way his hole was so damn wet for him was hot, the way that the omega kept wiggling his hips was so hot. 

If the way that Jin’s sentence structure was falling apart as he spoke was any indication, he was close to cumming for the second time - and Yoongi could feel that he was also getting close, his knot starting to inflate. 

The alpha pulled out and right away the omega was whimpering and begging for the cock back. 

Yoongi rolled Jin onto his back, spreading Jin’s legs wide and sinking back into his hole, watching as the omega’s back arched off the mattress. 

“A-A-Alpha~!!”

The younger smirked as he fucked into the omega’s hole hard and fast. 

“You are so good and wet for your alpha. You just love your alpha’s cock don’t you Jinnie?” 

The omega was nodding right away, babbling incoherently about just how much he loved his alpha’s cock. 

Yoongi grabbed the omega’s hips, holding him still and grinding his cock down into the older man’s hole - Seokjin’s eyes going wide, the omega screaming in pleasure as he came for the second time. 

God the faces he made were erotic. 

The alpha fucked Jin through his orgasm, the omega clinging onto him as he felt the knot growing and catching at his rim. 

“You want the knot omega?” 

The question was met with a response right away like last time, the omega nodding his head and begging for the alpha to knot him between harsh pants and whines. 

The pace only increased, Yoongi moaning as he slammed his hips forward over and over and over again - giving one final shove and biting into his lip as the knot popped into Jin’s hole. 

It felt so good and the alpha’s brain temporarily blanked as he felt the omega’s walls squeezing down around his knot, milking him of all of his cum. 

Jin had cum a third time, and was laying on the bed beneath the alpha - panting, saliva rolling down his chin as he whined and pushed himself back further on his alpha’s cock. 

“W-Want alpha t-to mark me.” 

Yoongi was barely coherent himself at this point, but he understood that. 

The alpha carefully sat them both up, sitting Jin in his lap and pulling the omega forward enough so that he could press his lips to the back of the man’s neck. 

“Are you sure Jin?” 

A nod. 

“P-Please Yoongi.” 

The younger licked at the back of Jin’s neck before sinking his teeth hard into the delicate skin - content that this person that he loved so much finally belonged to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! HEAT SEX HAPPENED! YOONGI FINALLY GOT LAID! HE FINALLY FULFILLED THAT DREAM OF HAVING JIN UNDER HIM BEGGING FOR HIS KNOT!
> 
> Someone find the Winner song reference! 
> 
> Jackson and Namjoon are gonna be even more tense around each other now that Jaebum is like "nope I am working from Jackson's studio because he wont fucking quit and I don't want him around that asshole by himself" 
> 
> Also, the scene with JackBum where Jackson's scent is different and JB is like "wtf is this weird sweet scent?", guess what it means ;)
> 
> To be honest I feel bad for omegas, because after they are mated their body and mind suddenly thinks more fondly of the person who mated them - even if they were forcibly mated. It takes a lot of fighting with themselves to go against and confront their mate - especially if their mate doesn't want them to go against them. Alphas have an unfair amount of power over omegas. 
> 
> That is why Mino was a little mushier with Namjoon, cause he was only just mated and hasn't adjusted enough to be able to push away the thoughts spurred on by the mating bond. 
> 
> GD made a referenced appearance, and Mino is in serious shit with YG - and GD. GD reminds me of like when there are girl dorms and boy dorms and they each have their own student president, and the leader of the girl dorm is all like "oh my god, how could you let that guy fuck you? You are a disgrace to females!". That is what GD is like. He's like "No omega under my label is going to let themselves be used as some alpha's fuck toy! Bad child Mino!" And Mino is naive. He is naturally a little naive - we all know this. 
> 
> Jin and Yoongi are going home to Busan next chapter. Jackson and Namjoon are going to fight and it's going to get bad, and Jaebum is going to fucking lose his mind at Namjoon. After that JackBum is moving to Busan (they will also be dragging Mark with them, cause I aint fuckin leaving Mark in Seoul. He is too precious for that. He has to join the Busan crew!)
> 
> That is when Yoongi's diss track is gonna start - with some help from Jackson. 
> 
> Look forward to it! Hwaiting!


	11. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension is running high for everyone as the effects of the party really start to sink in. Yoongi and Jin talk about the omega having hid who his mate was. 
> 
> Meanwhile in Seoul all relationships are strained, Jackson and Jaebum fighting over the younger's reluctance to leave Big Hit. Namjoon wants to know his mate better, but neither are sure of how to overcome the tension between them. Namjoon and Jackson are at odds with each other as Namjoon continues to break his relationships apart. Jaebum finds the two fighting and makes a serious mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. There is a lot of conflict in this chapter. 
> 
> A little YoonJin conflict, then YoonJin fluffiness. Some JackBum conflict, some NamMin conflict, some RapSon conflict, and some more JackBum conflict - as well as another GotBangtan Leader fight. 
> 
> Now just a little note. Alpha voice is mentioned in this chapter. For those who don't know, it is basically the ability for an alpha to control an omega by giving them orders in a very specific voice. Usually in ABO fics it can be used by any alpha on any omega. For this one it can only be used by an alpha on their mate. It is considered a really terrible thing to do though, because most omega consider the use of the alpha voice to be like their alpha taking advantage of them. It is a power thing, and as such doesn't sit well with most omegas. 
> 
> Also I wanna apologize because my chapters have been spacing out a little more. (I know what you are all thinking "Ummm.... they went from coming out every like 12 hours to coming out every 24 hours... every other author I follow religiously only updates once a week.") but I still feel bad.

Reporters were everywhere as Yoongi and Jin left their hotel room one day after the end of the omega’s heat - the two completely flanked by hotel provided bodyguards. 

Everyone wanted to know the story behind the couple after what had happened at GD’s party. 

The bodyguards escorted the two straight to their car, walking beside the vehicle to stop people from getting pictures and to protect the couple from being followed. 

“It’s a little crazy. Even if my album was popular, they weren’t this interested in me until after the fight - simply because of… him, and that damn song. 

Jin nodded his head. 

“The song was so popular so I imagine that finding out it was a lie that they all invested their money in must be frustrating.” 

“He is a lie in general though. Not just the song.” 

There was a pause. 

“That guy is just rolling in drama; sexual harassment cases, plagiarism accusations, assault charges. I don’t know what you saw in him.” 

The omega looked a little conflicted. 

“Namjoon wasn’t always like that. He used to be a sweet heart. When we were in high school he was one of the sweetest, most fun-loving people I had ever met. But he changed.” 

Yoongi went silent until they were out of the city, wanting to focus on driving. 

Once they were out of Seoul he started the conversation again. 

“I want to know why you didn’t tell me Jin.” 

The older looked at Yoongi then looked away again. 

“Can it wait until we get home?” 

“No. I let you off for the last three days because of your heat, I want to talk about it now before we get home. If we go home and it turns into an argument we will be scaring the kids, so I would rather argue here.” 

“I didn’t want you to get hurt.” 

The alpha shook his head. 

“Try again. That explanation isn’t going to cut it.” 

Jin’s brows furrowed. 

“That is the truth. I knew that you and him were already rivals in the music industry, so I was worried you would go after him and get yourself hurt.” 

“So in order to protect me you kept it from me for a year? You told Jimin and Hoseok, but also told them not to tell me. Jackson and Jaebum knew too and you told them to keep their mouths shut. Just because you were worried I would get hurt? I got hurt anyway Jin, and so did you, and so did Jackson.” 

The brunette looked down at his hands that were in his lap, ears going a little red. 

“I know… I didn’t think it would turn out like this though. I thought that I would never see him again and we could just go along as though everything were normal.” 

“What about the kids? What about when they found out that I wasn’t their biological father? If you kept the secret from me you would have had to keep it from them too. You would have hurt them further down the line just to protect me?” 

Right away Jin shook his head. 

“N-No. I wouldn’t hurt them. I would tell them.” 

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” 

Seokjin sniffled, rubbing at his eyes. 

“I-I… was afraid… you would hate me.” 

Yoongi’s eyes went a little wide as he glanced at the omega. 

“Why would you think I would hate you?”

“A-At first I didn’t know he was your rival… by the time I realized it we had already almost been together for three months… I was afraid you would hate me for not telling you right away. So I just kept hiding and hiding it and then the longer I hid it the scarier it was to say… Jimin kept trying to convince me to. Jackson also told me that I should tell you. I was just scared you would be angry because I didn’t tell you right when we started dating…” 

Yoongi held a hand out and Jin looked at it for a moment before grabbing it, still sniffling softly. 

“I know that saying stuff like that can be scary. If you had told me right away none of that would have happened at the party though-” 

“I know… I-I’m sorry but I was just-” 

“Stop. Let me finish,” Jin went quiet, “I am not angry at you Jin. I am disappointed that you didn’t trust me enough to tell me. But I am not angry. You were just scared, and to be fair I tried to hide that I was Suga from you for those first few months. I thought that if you knew I was also a rapper like the ‘guy’ who had left you, that you wouldn’t want to be with me - because it would feel like you were repeating your old experiences.” 

Seokjin was gently stroking the palm of his mate’s hand. 

“I think we need to work on being more comfortable telling each other stuff.” 

The younger nodded. 

“I agree. But I think we aren’t doing half bad. This is the only really noticeable conflict that we’ve dealt with before.” 

“Yeah. Unless you count you and I in a delivery room for 15 hours warring against the demon known as ‘childbirth’ to be a conflict.” 

They both laughed softly and Jin leaned over, kissing his mate gently before sitting back down in his seat. 

“I’m sorry Yoongi… I should have told you. No more secrets from now on.” 

The alpha nodded a second time. 

“No more secrets.” 

~*~

Jin and Yoongi walked into their apartment together, the omega carrying his mate’s work bag while the younger was carrying both suitcases - having insisted that Jin take it easy because he was still a little weak from his heat. 

Right away when they walked in Taehyung came running from his spot at the table where he had been eating lunch with Jimin and Hoseok. 

The child went straight for Jin and the omega put Yoongi’s work bag down, leaning low and grabbing the three year old - hugging him tightly. 

“I missed Eomma!” 

There were tears in Jin’s eyes and Yoongi wrapped an arm around his mate’s hips before gently running a hand through their sons hair. 

“Appa too!” 

“We missed you too Taehyungie.” 

“Your eomma especially missed you a lot. He spent a lot of time hugging that stuffy you gave him.” 

Taehyung smiled at that. 

“Stuffy make eomma happy?” 

The omega nodded, kissing Taehyung’s cheek. 

“Yes sweetie. The stuffy made me very happy.” 

Yoongi pulled Taehyung a little closer to himself, kissing the boy’s forehead before Jin placed him down. 

“Go finish your lunch now little man.”

“Okay appa!” 

The three year old rushed back to the table, pulling his parents with him by the hands. 

Right away Jimin looked concerned. 

“How are you two? Did everything turn out alright? Are you okay Jin hyung?”

The oldest nodded as he helped Taehyung push his chair closer to the table. 

“I’m fine, the mating bond breaking was excruciatingly painful - but once that ended I was alright.” 

Jimin nodded, then watched Jin as he noticed the older omega shuffling his feet a little. 

“The twins are napping in their crib.” 

That was all he had to say before Jin and Yoongi were both gone. 

The two entered the bedroom quietly, moving to the crib where Jungkook and Yugyeom were both sleeping contently. 

They were facing each other, holding one of each other’s hands, foreheads resting together as they slept. 

Both men smiled, Jin gently rubbing his thumb over their intertwined hands. 

Yugyeom didn’t move at all, but Jungkook’s eyes opened a little - the baby about to fall back asleep when he noticed his mother. 

Right away Jungkook was moving, pulling away from Yugyeom and reaching up for his mother - babbling as tears started to form in little eyes. 

Jin picked him up, Jungkook holding onto his mother’s shirt tightly and rubbing at his eyes. 

Yugyeom roused, obviously having been disturbed by his twin moving, and Yoongi picked him up before he could start to fuss. 

The baby seemed confused at first, still very sleepy, but after a minute he realized his father was holding him and started to cry - clinging onto the man. 

Yoongi left the room first, Jin checking to make sure Ara hadn’t woken up before following. 

~*~

A few days passed them by quickly, and soon Yoongi had to actually go back to the studio to work. 

He had gotten ready and eaten breakfast and was about to leave when Jungkook grabbed the leg of his pants. 

The alpha leaned down, picking the boy up and gently kissing his head - going to put Jungkook back down, only to have the baby cling onto him. 

“I have to go to work Kookie.” 

The 9 month old was staring at him spitefully as Jin walked over. 

“Appa has to go bye-bye Kookie.”

Right away Jungkook shook his head, babbling angrily. 

Yugyeom crawled over, sitting down at Yoongi’s feet and grabbing the leg of his pants the same way his twin had. 

Jin picked the younger twin up, and Yugyeom was reaching towards his father. 

Jungkook was babbling out of frustration, Yugyeom tearing up as he continued to try and reach for his father. 

The alpha didn’t know what to do, looking between the child in his arms and the child in his mate’s arms. 

“I’m going to get killed if I take anymore time off…” 

Seokjin also seemed conflicted, but he sighed softly. 

“Taehyung, grab a few toys then come and get your sweater and shoes on!” 

The boy was up in an instant, running over with his bunny and his favourite toy trucks - his mother placing them in the diaper bag. 

Yoongi held an arm out for Yugyeom - the omega carefully handing the second twin to him as the alpha sat down. 

“Get ready fast.” 

Jin nodded. 

“I just need to get dressed and grab the twins some toys and their carriers.” 

Around fifteen minutes later they were headed out of the apartment, each man holding one carrier and one of Taehyung’s hands as they walked through the parking lot to their car. 

Yoongi got Taehyung buckled into his car seat first while Jin was securing Jungkook’s carrier - the alpha then also securing Yugyeom’s carrier on the other side. 

They got to the JYP building around half an hour later, the alpha pulling his mask on and adjusting his sunglasses before daring to step out of the car. 

Jin was wearing sunglasses as well as he pulled the hood of his pink sweater up over his head. 

The kids were soon out of the car and the couple headed to the entrance of the JYP building, reporters instantly bombarding them with questions. 

Taehyung was looking around at all of the people, a bit of awe in his eyes. 

He was lost in his thoughts, stopping walking for a moment until Jin pulled him forward by the hand. 

“Stay with us Taehyungie.” 

The little boy nodded, running a little so that he was back at pace with his parents. 

Jin had never been so relieved to enter the JYP building, the group stopping at the front desk. 

“I see you brought the little ones Yoongi oppa~” 

“Yeah. They literally would not let go of me, so I ended up bringing all four of them here.” 

Jin laughed as the secretary handed the younger man his schedule. 

“I am a little one?” 

The alpha smirked a bit, nodding. 

“Yep. I am obviously much larger and scarier than you Jin~” 

The omega rolled his eyes, kissing his mate’s cheek before the group headed to Yoongi’s studio. 

~*~

Two weeks had passed since Yoongi and Jin had left Seoul and Jackson was starting to miss them already.

The blonde was laying in bed despite knowing that he should have been going to work. He just didn’t want to get up, he was too comfortable like this. 

Jaebum was laying on his stomach, feet hanging over the edge of the bed as the alpha rested his head on his mate’s abdomen. 

“I don’t want to go to work,” Jackson whined, Jaebum instantly looking up at him. 

“Then don’t.” 

The omega leaned down a little, kissing his mate. 

“I have to though.” 

Jaebum looked unimpressed but he let Jackson wriggle out from under him, the alpha huffing a little. 

“Jackson, when are you going to leave Big Hit?” 

The Chinese man stopped, turning back to the alpha. 

“I… Don’t know. Namjoon is going through a hard time, it feels wrong to just up and leave.” 

That had the older man’s blood boiling, Jaebum standing and walking to his mate - looking into Jackson’s eyes and clenching his jaw a little. 

“He went after you at that party.” 

The blonde rolled his eyes. 

“He did not ‘go after’ me. He was angry and being influenced by the mating bond, and by Jin being in heat - and he shoved me to the ground. It’s not like I got badly hurt, just a few little scrapes.” 

Jaebum wrapped his arms around Jackson’s hips, pulling the younger close to him. 

“But what if something had happened to the baby?” 

“He doesn’t even know. We didn’t even know at the time either. The baby is fine, and if Namjoon had known he wouldn’t have done it - you need to cut him a little slack.” 

“I have been for the last year straight. I get that he is one of your closest friends, but you are giving up opportunities for him Jackson. Good opportunities. They want to transfer me to Busan, if you would just quit from Big Hit then we could go there together. You could get into JYP and have your own studio there where you wouldn’t have to worry about some alpha coming after you at 1 in the morning - where I wouldn’t have to worry about some alpha going after you at 1 in the morning either.” 

The alpha had a hand back on Jackson’s stomach. 

They had only found out about the baby around a week earlier and already Jaebum’s protectiveness had doubled from knowing that there was a child inside of his mate’s body. 

“I know all of that… But it still doesn’t feel right. Namjoon doesn’t have anyone here Jaebum. His alpha ‘friends’ aren’t even actual friends. I want to be there for him if he needs me.” 

“You have been saying that since a few months after Seokjin hyung left - yet he never calls you for advice or for help. All he ever does is ditch you and upset you.” 

The younger man’s irritation was growing a little as he pulled away from his mate. 

“If we move to Busan you won’t be all on your own with just Mark and I. You will have Seokjin hyung, Yoongi hyung also works at JYP, and you seemed to get along well with Jimin and Hoseok too.” 

“And what about Mark, huh? If we move to Busan Mark is all alone in Seoul.” 

That seemed to catch Jaebum’s attention but he quickly found a way around it. 

“Try to get him into JYP with you. Mark doesn’t discriminate, and I am almost positive that he could pass a heat test. He has been unable to get into the companies in Seoul that he has been auditioning for so maybe it would actually do good for him. Then you two could work together in Busan.” 

“Just stop. You said it was my decision. I understand you are concerned about the baby and I, but it is my career and my choice.”

Jackson’s brows were deeply furrowed and he turned away from his mate without another word, heading to go and shower. 

The alpha sighed a little, knowing he was being overbearing - but he just wanted to protect his mate and their unborn child. 

~*~

A month after the party Mino found himself absolutely buried in controversy. 

Namjoon was being met with hatred from fans all over Korea for the lie that was Broken, and Mino was viewed as a co-conspirator for having slept with the alpha. 

At first the leak that the two were mated was glazed over, YG completely denying the information - telling the public that it was all just a made up story. 

That only worked for a few weeks until the omega and his bandmates were in an airport, headed to Japan. 

The fans and anti-fans had come out in force, one of them grabbing at the man’s shirt - pulling it down enough to reveal the bite mark on the back of the omega’s neck. 

Mino and the others had rushed to cover it, but it was too late. 

By the time they got to Japan pictures of the bite mark on his neck were all over the internet. 

The omega’s phone had rung all night long. Calls from GD, YG, Big Hit, Namjoon, Bobby. 

It was overwhelming. 

After having spent a little over a week in Japan the group of four was now in Incheon International Airport, flanked by bodyguards as they headed for the exit. 

People were following, yelling at Mino and the other members of Winner while fans that still believed in them yelled words of encouragement. 

The group of four didn’t get back to the dorms until nearly 10pm, and Mino was surprised by what he saw when they arrived. 

Namjoon was standing outside the door of their dorm, the other three members glancing between him and Mino before offering to take his bag - heading inside to give them alone time. 

“Why are you here?” 

“I… Came to see you?” 

The omega raised a brow. 

“You do realize that you are only going to dig us both deeper into this whole controversy right?” 

“I really just… wanted to apologize. I yelled at you when I called you after the pictures of the mark came out. I wanted to apologize.” 

“The infamous Rap Monster apologizing?” 

Namjoon rolled his eyes. 

“Yes. I got us into this mess so I shouldn’t have yelled at you for something that was my fault.” 

Mino sighed a little. 

“I am not in the mood for this serious of a conversation. Come inside, we are ordering pizza. You can come watch some Weekly Idol with us while we eat.” 

The younger blinked in surprise before nodding a little, following his mate into the dorm. 

The dorm was honestly bigger than the man had been expecting. There was a roomy living area where the other three members of the band were sitting. 

Mino sat down on the unoccupied loveseat with Namjoon and began introductions. 

“Namjoon, this is Seungyoon - the leader Maknae, Jinwoo - the eldest hyung, and Seunghoon - Winner’s resident deputy and only alpha.” 

They all exchanged soft ‘hello’-s before settling in. 

The group was soon downing pizza as they watched iKON on Weekly Idol, Namjoon sitting close to Mino and observing as the omega joked around excitedly with the other three members. 

It was awkward for the alpha, but in a way he liked it. It gave him a taste of what the older man was really like when Namjoon wasn’t treating him like shit. 

At midnight everyone was tired and heading to bed - Seunghoon standing in the hall watching as Mino and Namjoon said their goodbyes. 

As the only alpha in Winner he felt the need to keep an eye on Mino around this unknown man. If he was perfectly honest, he didn’t even like the younger alpha being in their dorm - but Namjoon was Mino’s mate now, so he supposed he would just have to put up with it. 

“I’ll come to visit you again. That’s okay right?” 

“How about we go out to lunch or something instead?” Mino glanced at Seunghoon, “hyung doesn’t seem very happy about you being in the dorm so going out somewhere would just be better.” 

The alpha nodded a little, waving and saying a final goodbye before leaving. 

Mino stood by the door for a few minutes after Namjoon left, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

There was so much awkward tension between them and he wasn’t sure how to deal with it. 

How was he supposed to ease tension between himself and his ‘mate’ that he had never really wanted to be mated to? 

He honestly had no idea. 

Finally Mino turned the light by the door off, heading into the apartment to where the bedrooms were - saying goodnight to Seunghoon before walking into his room and throwing himself down on the bed, completely exhausted from the day’s events.

~*~

Namjoon and Jackson were tense around each other still. 

Jaebum’s constant presence in the studio was not helping. 

Every time they went to try and ease the tension the older alpha simply caused more tension. 

Jaebum wasn’t coming to the studio until lunch.

Yet they were fighting. 

Jackson was angry. 

Namjoon had blamed him. 

The alpha had an interview the day before, and the inevitable question of ‘why did you lie about the story behind Broken?’ came up. 

Namjoon had fucking blamed him. 

The omega hadn’t seen it until that morning after he arrived at the studio. He had walked towards the Big Hit building and there were fans and reporters there, screaming at him - yelling questions, yelling slurs. 

He got inside and the others who worked at Big Hit weren’t treating him much differently. 

Jackson had checked his phone and it was the first thing he saw. 

‘Rap Monster releases the true story of Broken! Co-Worker Jackson convinced him to put the song on his album and lie about his break up!’ 

The blonde lost it. 

Namjoon walked into the studio a little bit after 11am and right away Jackson knotted a hand into the alpha’s shirt, fist colliding with the younger man’s face. 

The brunette already seemed to know what was going on as he dodged the second punch and shoved the omega backwards - Jackson stumbling a few feet back. 

“I CAN’T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU! HOW DARE YOU BLAME ME FOR THE MISTAKES THAT YOU MADE!” 

Namjoon didn’t even pay attention to him, walking to his desk. 

“Just shut up Jackson.” 

The blonde’s entire body was quivering with rage. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I said just shut up. I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Yeah, and? I do want to talk about it Namjoon! Like what the fuck!?” 

The alpha didn’t reply. 

“Namjoon!” 

Jackson grabbed him by the back of the shirt, pulling him away from his desk. 

The younger pulled away again and Jackson was starting to feel the hurt from being betrayed by his best friend in such a way. 

“Why did you do this?” 

“None of your business.” 

The older gritted his teeth. 

“None of my business? You may have just completely ruined my career and it’s none of my fucking business!?” 

Another silence. 

“Answer me Namjoon!” 

Namjoon was grinding his jaw a little, trying to resist the temptation of yelling at Jackson - knowing that it would set him up for a confrontation with Jaebum. 

“You are a fucking piece of shit. First you cheated on Jin, then you wrote that fucking song about him, you mated Mino without his consent, and now you destroyed my career. Do you even fucking care about anything!?” 

The alpha twitched a little. 

“Shut up.” 

“Is that a yes? Because I don’t see what there is that you care about! You didn’t care about your first mate, you don’t care about your second mate, you don’t care about me. You don’t even fucking care about the kids that you got Jin pregnant with! Three beautiful children he gave birth to for you, that you don’t give a fucking shit about!” 

The alpha snapped out of it a little at that, eyes wide. 

“What? Three?” 

“Yes. Three. I saw them when we were in Busan. Taehyung, and the two adorable little twin boys. Three children that you got him pregnant with even though you didn’t give a shit about Jin himself!” 

Namjoon finally snapped, punching Jackson so hard that the omega hit the ground with a deafening thud - holding the side of his face. 

“I did fucking care about him! HE WALKED OUT ON ME! And I can’t believe you fucking saw them and yet you never told me!” 

“You let Jin hyung walk out the door! You just stood there when he left, so how can you blame him!? Besides what would it have mattered to you!? I wasn’t going to ruin Jin hyung’s happiness just so that you could have another shot at not being a fuck up!” 

There was a quiet rage brewing behind Namjoon’s eyes as he grabbed Jackson by the front of the shirt, pulling him up off the ground. 

“You wanna know why I fucking lied Jackson?” 

A pause. 

“Because I was told to. Because Bang PD said to me that he didn’t want a fucking whore like you around here anymore. He said that if I lied you would just fucking quit already like everyone has wanted you to for months - and that I would finally get the studio to myself and not have to put up with yours and Jaebum’s bullshit.” 

Jackson’s eyes went wide and there were tears forming in them as omega tried to get the larger man to release him. 

“All you fucking do anymore is get on my nerves. I don’t even know why I continued to act as though we were friends when really I just wanted you to get the fuck out of my life.” 

The blonde was crying softly now, struggling harder to get Namjoon to let him go - feeling as though everything he had built up since he moved to Korea was crumbling before his eyes. 

“You are just a fucking traitor. You were my best friend! You were supposed to be on my side, yet Jin left and suddenly you were acting as though I was the devil when he is the one who walked out on me! Then you start going after my alpha friends too. Like how low will you fucking sink for media attention and a little bit of cash?” 

Jackson sobbed loudly right as the door opened, Jaebum walking in - eyes going wide at the situation he saw laid out before him. 

The younger alpha was holding his mate by the shirt, standing over him threateningly - tears streaming down the omega’s face, a large bruise marring Jackson’s right cheek. 

He moved in seconds, lunging at the younger alpha who let Jackson go mere moments before he was tackled to the ground. 

Jaebum was over top of him, holding Namjoon’s shirt as he punched him - the younger soon kicking him off only to have the other get up and punch him hard to the ground again. 

Once Namjoon was back on the ground Jaebum was on him for the second time - punching and kicking any unguarded spot until Jackson pulled him back. 

“Stop! You are going to g-get in trouble!” 

The omega was still sobbing as he attempted to pull his mate back, but the alpha inside of Jaebum wouldn’t let him back down after having another alpha threatening his mate and their unborn child. 

“Let go!” 

“You are going to get yourself in trouble hyung!” 

“LET GO NOW OMEGA!” 

The order echoed in Jackson’s head and the omega released his mate, crumpling back down to the ground and sobbing pitifully.

Jaebum seemed to realize what he had done and he calmed a little, looking between the injured alpha and his crying mate. 

The man scooped his omega off the floor, leaving the room without a word to the younger alpha - holding Jackson close to his chest. 

20 minutes of speeding later and they arrived home. Right away Jaebum rested his mate down on the bed, guilt building in his chest as the realization sunk in that he had used his fucking alpha voice on Jackson. He had sworn to never do that - to never take advantage of Jackson being an omega in that way. 

Jackson was staring at him through teary, unfocused, eyes and the alpha couldn’t take it. 

He sat down on the floor, head bowed against the edge of the bed as he held one of his mate’s hands - hoping to whatever god was up there that Jackson would forgive him for what he had just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, again Shit has hit the fan. 
> 
> Don't worry too much. Jackson is sweet and forgiving, we know this about him. But Namjoon dun fucked up - again. He made a good move with Mino then suddenly back tracked to being a bitch again. 
> 
> Poor Jackson is an overwhelmed bb who is scared for his career and misses the way Joonie used to be. Jaebum is overbearing af and guilty af. He reminds me of a dog when they accidentally bite you. You are like "awww it's okay" and they just sit there looking really upset and pouty all like - "I hurt my beloved human TT^TT". But I get it, he is going overboard because Jackson is pregnant. He's an alpha so he feels the need to protect his mate and their child, but like... Jaebum... stahp. 
> 
> Namjoon's just a straight out money craving bitch. 
> 
> YoonJin is really sweet. Yoongi is still understanding af. The babies are not letting their parents go anywhere for love nor money any time soon. Yoongi tries to leave and Kookie and Gyeoms are both like "Nope, nope, nope. Where do you think you're going bitch? Step away from the door! I'll wail, I'll really do it! Don't make me appa!" 
> 
> Other than that this is pretty much just another in the middle chapter building up to bigger stuff. Next chapter JackBum + Mark is moving to Busan, and I guess Busan crew (YoonJin, JiHope, JackBum + Mark) will become a thing. I may or may not have Jinyoung and Youngjae as prominent parts of next chapter - haven't decided yet. Jaebum is still gonna be guilty af next chapter. Namjoon is gonna start going over the rails. Like, more than he already is (I know that such a thing doesn't seem possible). 
> 
> Jimin is also bound to start going into heat again soon. It's been like 5 months since Ara was born, and Jin went into heat like 6 months after Kookie and Gyeoms were born. Do we want JiHope smut? Is that a thing we want? Or are we content without it?


	12. The Busan Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum is trying hard to not upset his mate, still feeling overwhelmingly guilty about using his alpha voice on Jackson. Jackson finally quits Big Hit and the couple heads to Busan with Mark. The Busan Crew is growing by the day and Yoongi has a feeling that his life is about to become even more exhausting. 
> 
> Namjoon recalls the days when he was happy with Jin and their oldest son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is pretty much focused on JackBum. I am only doing a few more chapters in this time period and then we are going to start doing a few slightly more intense time skips - as in like skipping a few years at a time. 
> 
> There is a part that is surrounded by '~&~' signs rather than the usual '~*~' signs. That symbolizes that it is a flashback. 
> 
> It is a pretty chill chapter. Mostly I am just trying to get everything set up for our time skip by getting JackBum + Mark nice and settled into Busan and JYP - and getting stuff ready for little baby Bam Bam.

It was early in the morning when Jaebum walked into Jackson’s studio at Big Hit and began to pack everything in his mate’s work area. 

If he was perfectly honest, he wanted to be at home with Jackson… But Jackson didn’t want him there. 

The blonde had been passed out for hours, finally waking up around midnight at which point he had told Jaebum to get out and leave him alone. 

Jaebum had left Jackson’s room and paced around in the kitchen for hours before going to get something to eat and heading to Big Hit. 

He had grabbed some office boxes from the empty front desk and was carefully storing away all of Jackson’s sheets of music and lyrics. When he was done with that he carried them out to the car, noting that the morning air was surprisingly cold for the middle of July. 

He quickly returned and carefully packed all of Jackson’s clothing and trinkets he had in the room - folding up jackets, hoodies, and spare pairs of jeans and shorts before placing everything else on top. 

He looked around, checking for anything else that belonged to his mate before heading to the car with the second box. 

The only thing left now was for Jackson to get any files that he needed off of the computer in his studio. 

When Jaebum got back to their apartment he worried about even going inside, let alone going inside with the boxes he had just packed. 

It felt like if he did that the omega would see it as further evidence of his mate trying to control him, and that was the last thing Jaebum wanted. 

Finally he steeled his nerves a little, leaving the boxes hidden under a blanket in his car and locking it before heading up to their apartment. 

He opened the door and walked inside, glancing around for his mate as he removed his shoes. 

“Jackson?” 

No answer. 

Jaebum moved through the apartment, checking almost every room until the only place he hadn’t checked was the spare bedroom. 

He knocked on the closed door of the spare room and again was met with no response. 

“Can I come in Jackson?” 

“No,” the omega answered from inside the room. 

The alpha sighed a little, sitting down with his back against the door. 

“I’m so sorry Jackson. I’m sorry that I did that to you even though I promised I would never take advantage of you being an omega in that way. I was out of control, and I know it isn’t an excuse, but I didn’t even think about what I was doing until it was already done.” 

“Go away.” 

He was about to do as he had been told when he heard soft sobs coming from the room - his instincts begging him to go and comfort his distressed mate. 

“Can I please come in Jackson?” 

“No. Just leave me alone!” 

The alpha bit his lip to stifle the whine he had almost released at his mate’s words. 

After a few more times of getting turned away by Jackson he gave up for a while, sitting on the couch staring at the TV blankly for hours until he heard a door open. 

Right away the alpha was on his feet as Jackson walked into the kitchen in sweats and a T-Shirt - grabbing a bottle of water and downing nearly the entire thing. 

The omega’s eyes were red and puffy, the bruise on his cheek had developed into a deep shade of purple, and his free arm was wrapped around his abdomen. 

Jaebum approached him slowly, stopping a few feet away and lowering his head - hoping that it would make him come across a little better to his angry mate. 

“I’m sorry Jackson. I’m so sorry I should nev-” 

“Just stop. I don’t want to talk about this right now Jaebum. I am going to go and get my stuff from Big Hit and give them my resignation letter.” 

The alpha swallowed hard, unsure of how to tell Jackson that he had already grabbed his stuff - afraid that the omega would only be angrier with him. 

Jackson put shoes and a hat on and Jaebum followed him to the door. 

“Jackson… I-” 

“I told you that I didn’t want to talk about this now hyung.” 

“That’s not it. I already grabbed some of your things from Big Hit… I grabbed your sheets of music and your clothing and stuff. I didn’t get anything from off your computer though… I should have waited until you had decided but I-” 

“Stop. It’s fine. I’m not mad at you for grabbing my stuff from Big Hit. It was obvious I was going to quit after all of this, so it’s fine.” 

Jaebum practically sighed in relief, putting his shoes on and following Jackson out the door. 

Surprisingly, Jackson didn’t complain about him following. 

Jackson got into his car and Jaebum sat in the back, trying his hardest to act submissive so that the blonde would forgive him - even though submission was not in his nature as an alpha. 

It was around 7am that they got back to the Big Hit building, pushing past crowds of reporters and anti-fans who were screaming at Jackson. 

They arrived at the studio to see that Namjoon was there, the alpha turning to glare at them as though he wanted a repeat. 

A snarl was building in Jaebum’s throat until he saw the way that Jackson completely ignored Namjoon. 

The omega sat at his desk, turning on his computer and putting everything he had on it onto a hard drive. 

“Jackson what are-” 

“Go fuck yourself. I am quitting like you wanted me to.” 

The blonde didn’t say anything else as he left the room with his mate, walking straight to Bang PD’s office and entering despite the secretary telling him that the boss was busy. 

Jackson slammed his resignation on the man’s desk before walking back out, heading downstairs to the exit with his mate. 

When they left the building they again had people all over them, and the alpha shoved anyone who tried to touch his mate away. 

They got to Jackson’s black mustang and the group followed. Jaebum had gotten inside but Jackson didn’t get in right away, one leg inside the car while the rest of him was outside it. 

“Hey reporters, want to know the true story behind broken?” 

The reporters all suddenly surged forward. 

“The story is that there was an asshole of an alpha named Kim Namjoon who was cheating on his mate for years. The two had a lovely little son and yet he was still cheating on his mate. He got his mate pregnant again, and the mate walked in on him having an affair with his secretary. The pretty omega left with their children, and he let them leave. The alpha was so angsty about it that he decided to write a song targeting the omega he had been cheating on.” 

The reporters all began yelling what Namjoon had said happened when the song was released until Jackson started again. 

“His omega co-worker thought the song was terrible. It targeted the alpha’s mate that they had been both close to, so his omega co-worker hated the song and tried to get it removed from the album. Then over a year later when the truth came out, the alpha tried to get the blame off his back by putting it on that co-worker who had been the only one to say that the song shouldn’t have been released. His boss had told him to, because he didn’t want that omega to be working in his company of alpha supremacists anymore. He hoped that it would make the omega quit and the omega did quit - the end.” 

Jackson got in the car, slamming the door shut and driving away - reporters all scurrying to write out what they had just learned. 

They got home and Jaebum grabbed the boxes out of his own car before following Jackson upstairs. 

“You didn’t have to tell them…”

“Why wouldn’t I? If I let it go on any longer then I would have been considered the bad guy. Maybe this way people will realize that it wasn’t me who is responsible for the lie they invested in.” 

They got into the apartment and Jaebum placed the boxes on the table, Jackson opening one of them and putting the hard drive he had filled inside it. 

“Tell your boss that you are going to accept the transfer to Busan. I’ll call Mark and see if he wants to come with us, and I’ll also call JYP.” 

Jaebum nodded, but grabbed Jackson’s hand before his mate could walk away. 

The Chinese man looked at him with furrowed brows and the alpha got down on his knees, wrapping his arms around his mate’s hips and resting his head against Jackson’s abdomen. 

“I’m sorry Jackson.” 

The blonde relaxed a little at long last, one hand resting on Jaebum’s shoulder while he ran the other through the alpha’s black hair. 

“I still haven’t forgiven you, but I get that you didn’t mean to do it. It’s still not a justification, but I get that it was an accident. You were just too worked up because of concern for the baby and I.” 

“You are right though Jackson, it isn’t a justification for me to use my alpha voice on you. If I wanted to protect you and the baby that was not the way to go about it. Especially since it made you distressed, which actually could have been harmful to the baby.” 

The alpha was pressed a soft kiss to his mate’s abdomen before standing and pulling Jackson close to him, kissing the younger softly then letting him go out of concern that Jackson would feel like his space was being cramped. 

Jackson sighed, pressing one kiss to the older man’s lips before heading to make a few phone calls. 

~*~

Yoongi was headed to JYP’s office to ask his boss for an opinion on a song he had written. 

He wasn’t quite sure if he liked the song or not, and his co-workers seemed to have much of the same reaction. As such the alpha thought that he would see if JYP was busy or not, and get the man’s opinion if he had free time. 

The secretary informed Yoongi that he shouldn’t have been busy and the alpha knocked at the door, being called at to come in and entering the man’s office. 

He walked in, surprised to see that the man was on the phone - sitting down in one of the chairs to wait until JYP was done with his call. 

The phone was hung up a few minutes later and JYP was smiling wider than usual, Yoongi looking at him with concerned eyes. 

“Are you alright sir?” 

“Yes, I am fantastic. I just got a call from Jackson. He will be joining the company soon. You two are well acquainted right?” 

The blonde nodded. 

“Yes sir, he is one of my mate’s best friends.” 

“Perfect, I will be relying on you to show him around when he arrives in a few weeks. Now what did you need Yoongi?” 

“Oh, I was just hoping for an opinion on a song if you aren’t too busy sir.” 

“Of course! Let’s go right now before my meeting!” 

Yoongi followed his boss from the office, feeling a little awkward about how overwhelmingly happy JYP seemed. 

The man was all smiles, content that he had finally gotten the artist that he wanted to join his company. 

~*~

Namjoon returned to his empty apartment for the second time since his fight with Jackson, everything still fresh in his mind. 

The alpha walked into Taehyung’s room for the first time since Jin had left, turning the lights on and looking around at the untouched children’s furniture. 

He carefully touched the picture on the bedside table of him and his son, an odd pain blossoming in his chest. 

He sat down on the floor in front of Taehyung’s bed, staring at the pictures on the wall of him with his former mate and their young child. 

They looked happy. 

Namjoon remembered that they had been happy. 

Until he had started with the constant over time at the studio, which was really just an excuse for him to go out and fuck a bunch of other people that weren’t Jin.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to fuck Jin. Jin was beautiful and he got off on the expressions the omega made when he was between his legs pleasuring him. But fucking Jin meant further committing himself every time he did it - and he couldn’t handle that. 

Then, and now, he was committed to his music career above all else. 

He had stopped coming home for dinner when Taehyung was 1, and Jin had stayed up almost every single night waiting for him. 

~&~

Jin sighed softly as he tucked his 1 and a half year old child into his bed, kissing Taehyung’s head. 

He turned the night light on then turned the room’s light off, saying a soft goodnight to his son before closing the door. 

The omega walked into the kitchen, cleaning the dishes left over from dinner before staring at the full plate of food that was sitting in front of his mate’s spot at the table. 

Suddenly he felt so lonely inside his chest, a few tears falling as he grabbed the plate - clearing the food off and rinsing it, hands shaking. 

Why did Namjoon never come home anymore? 

The alpha didn’t get home until 2am most nights, saying that it was because he was busy working on his albums, and then by the time Jin got up at 8am the younger was gone again. 

Taehyung likely hadn’t even seen his father in over two weeks, and it was obvious to Jin that the boy was upset about it. 

Jin was upset about it too. His mate didn’t even seem to want to be around them anymore. 

Once the dishes were finished the omega sat down on the couch and turned the TV on, staring at it blankly and hoping against hope that his mate would call. 

He didn’t. 

Hours passed and it was around 1:45am that Namjoon entered the apartment, putting his jacket on the coat rack as Seokjin came over to him. 

“Seokjin baby, why are you still up?”

The omega wrapped his arms around his mate, Namjoon pulling him close around his slim waist. 

“I was waiting for you.” 

The alpha felt guilt settling in his chest as Jin buried his face into the younger man’s neck - breathing in deeply. 

Seokjin suddenly smelled something weird on his mate and he was about to pull away to ask Namjoon what it was when the alpha pulled away first. 

“I have to shower, you should go to bed babe.” 

Jin seemed unable to make out the words that he wanted to convey to Namjoon as the alpha headed to the bathroom, leaving the omega standing in the living room alone - trying desperately to deny what the smell on his mate had been. 

It was the smell of perfume. 

~&~

Two weeks had passed and Jackson was carefully packing picture frames into boxes while Jaebum was with the men from the U-Haul company - moving all of their furniture into the vehicle that was waiting for them outside. 

The couple had thousands in savings and had used it to buy a four bedroom apartment in Busan. 

Mark had done a heat test the week before and had been accepted into JYP Entertainment alongside Jackson - also because it had actually been one of the conditions the omega had laid out for him signing on with the label. 

As such the alpha was moving with them - his limited amount of things already in the U Haul as he helped Jackson to pack the last things from the couple’s apartment that was now up for sale. 

Jackson packed the final picture frame before labeling and closing the box - Mark grabbing it to take it down to the moving truck. 

Jaebum came back up a few minutes later to see Jackson standing on the balcony, the omega looking out over Seoul with a bit of sadness in his eyes. 

The alpha wrapped his arms around his mate from behind, kissing Jackson’s head gently. 

“I’m going to miss it here too.” 

The omega turned, hugging his mate and deeply inhaling his scent to calm himself. 

“Do you think things will really get better when we move to Busan?” 

“I don’t know for sure, but I hope they will. It doesn’t matter for me though, no matter where we are I will be happy as long as I have you and our baby there Jackson.” 

The younger looked conflicted still but nodded, the two heading down stairs to meet Mark. 

“You guys ready?” 

A nod. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

~*~

The furniture was all settled in the group’s new apartment in Busan, boxes lying scattered all over the place as they unpacked. 

“It feels so annoying you know? To pack everything up only to have to unpack it like one day later?” 

Both alphas nodded at Jackson who was irritated as he unpacked the picture frames he had just packed like 12 hours earlier. 

There was a knock at the door and the three looked at each other then back at the door - Jaebum standing and walking over. 

He opened the door and a small human threw himself at the man before he had time to process. 

“JB!!!!” 

The alpha was surprised as he held Taehyung close to him. 

“Hi Taehyung.” 

Jin and Yoongi were right behind the child, the alpha holding both of their ten month old children in his arms as the omega carried a stack of pizza boxes and a bag with drinks in it. 

“We brought food~ Jimin and Hoseok also came.” 

Jin put the food down on the kitchen counter and Jackson was up right away, stomach grumbling loudly. 

“You are the best Seokjin hyung~” 

Mark picked up the scissors that they were using to open boxes, putting them up high where the kids couldn’t reach them before also heading over for pizza. 

It was from Dominos and right away just smelling it made Mark feel like he was at home in the United States. 

Everyone grabbed pizza before sitting down in the living room, Jin and Yoongi each holding one of the twins while Taehyung was sitting on Jackson’s lap. 

Jackson was devouring a slice of pizza when the realization hit him that Mark didn’t know some of the people who were present. 

After swallowing the omega did introductions. 

“Mark, this is Hoseok, Jimin, and their daughter Ara. They are friends of Jin hyung. And you haven’t really been properly introduced to ‘Suga’ either - so he is Yoongi, he’s Jin hyung’s new mate.” 

Soft ‘hello’-s were spoken before the group returned to eating. 

Jungkook was staring at his mother’s pizza with massive eyes, licking little lips and reaching for it. 

Jin was smiling and Yoongi also couldn’t help smiling when he saw what the baby was doing. 

The twins were already used to having small amounts of solid foods in their diet so Jin bit a little piece of the pizza off, blowing on it for a few minutes before handing it to Jungkook who gobbled it down contently - looking up at his mother with eyes that said ‘more?’. 

“This place is nice,” Jin commented as he handed his young son another little piece of his pizza. 

“How many rooms?” 

Jaebum looked up when Yoongi asked the question.

“Four.” 

Jimin was rocking Ara as he finished his second piece of pizza. 

“Doesn’t it seem like too much? That is two extra rooms. Well, if you two are sharing a room of course.”

Jackson gnawed at his lip a little. 

“Actually… We are going to turn one into… a Nursery.” 

Yoongi almost choked on his pizza but right away Jin and Jimin were excited. 

“You’re pregnant!?” 

“Yes.”

Taehyung seemed to have gotten excited from their excitement, getting up and running over to Hoseok - poking the alpha’s face. 

Hoseok remained still for a minute while the three year old poked his face then suddenly roared jokingly before chasing the child around. 

Jimin and Jin both moved to where Jackson was, Jin pushing Jaebum out of the way so that the three omegas could sit together. 

The alpha moved to sit next to Yoongi who was still holding Yugyeom. 

“Congrats.” 

“Thanks.” 

There was a silence between the two until the topic of how much of a dick Namjoon was came up, the two quickly switching to ranting about how much they hated him for how he had treated their mates. 

Meanwhile Jimin, Jin, and Jackson were talking excitedly - Mark somehow included in their little omega circle and being asked for opinions on a frequent basis as they talked. 

The alpha didn’t know why this always happened to him. 

For some reason he always ended up trapped in groups of omega that were cooing over him, rather than being with other alphas. Maybe it was his face. Maybe he just came across as less alpha-ish. 

Mark somehow managed to escape the omega circle, joining Yoongi and Jaebum on the couch - watching as Hoseok chased Taehyung around the house. 

The boy hadn’t seemed to have noticed Mark before then, but he stopped in front of him - a look of deep and complete contemplation on his face. 

Hoseok stopped as well. 

“What is it Taehyungie?” 

The boy didn’t say anything, eyes narrowing as he scrutinized the alpha. 

“MARKIEPOOH!” 

The child launched himself at Mark, and while the man was glad to have been remembered he had hoped that the damn nickname would have faded. 

“Yes, hi Taehyung.” 

“I good at remember.” 

“Yes, very good at it.” 

The boy began to poke at Mark’s face, happy at the alpha’s lack of changing expressions. 

“He does that a lot, playing with the faces of people who don’t change their expressions I mean.” 

Yoongi nodded at Hoseok’s words as the younger alpha sat down on the floor. 

“He does it to me all the time too,” Yoongi paused before looking at Mark, “You are also joining JYP aren’t you Mark?” 

The alpha nodded. 

“Yeah. I finished my heat test last week so I got accepted directly afterwards.” 

Hoseok smiled a little. 

“Well this is gonna be interesting.” 

The other alphas all looked at him. 

“Why?” 

The black haired man laughed. 

“Jimin got a job as a dance instructor at JYP last week.” 

Yoongi’s eyes went wide. 

“Seriously?” 

A nod from the alpha. 

“Yup. I feel like everyday is going to be a riot in JYP now~” 

“I am dreading it already.” 

The three omegas looked at them before shifting so that everyone was sitting together again.

“Dreading what Yoongi-ah?” 

“Having to put up with Jimin and Jackson both everyday.” 

The two looked at each other then smirked. 

“We are going to torment you everyday just because you said that hyung~” 

Yoongi groaned and Yugyeom looked up at him before groaning in the same way - the man glancing down at his son with surprise in his eyes. 

“Man they are just copying everything that they see aren’t they Jin hyung?” 

Jin nodded at the blonde omega. 

“Yep. Yugyeom is also starting to get pretty attached to Yoongi though. He is slowly easing out of being glued to my hip 24/7.” 

“Yeah, and switching to being glued to mine. I personally don’t see how that is much better, because he seems to think that he needs to come to work with me everyday.” 

Seokjin simply laughed at his mate’s frustration. 

“Poor guy, you have to take Yugyeom with you to work a few days a week - poor you. I watch them all day everyday so suck it up princess.” 

Yoongi crinkled his nose a little but didn’t say anything about it. 

“You are the princess not me.” 

Jin raised a brow. 

“Because you are pretty and wear pink all the time.” 

This time the omega blushed deeply, Taehyung looking between his parents. 

“Eomma princess?” 

Yoongi nodded, smirking a little. 

“Yes, your eomma is a princess - and appa is his prince.” 

Jin rolled his eyes. 

“You are so tacky sometimes.” 

“And so are your jokes.” 

“Hey Yoongi?” 

“Yes princess?” 

“What desert do you get when you combine you and Jungkook.” 

The alpha looked confused, waiting for his mate to respond. 

“A SUGAr KOOKIE!!!” 

Yoongi, Jaebum, and Mark all groaned loudly while Jackson, Jin, Jimin, and Hoseok were laughing so hard that their faces were going red. 

The oldest alpha glanced around at all of them, sighing a little - knowing that his life was about to get even more hectic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, like I said, pretty damn chill. 
> 
> Not much important stuff actually happened. But JackBum + Mark is now in Busan and that is all that matters XD
> 
> JackBum is pretty sad in this chapter too, but things are gonna start getting better for them now that they are in Busan. 
> 
> Mark throughout the entire chapter is sorta just like "why the hell am I even here?"
> 
> Yugyeom and Jungkook are so cute. Yugyeom everyday now is like "dad, when did I say you could leave?" and Jungkook is just like "FEED ME!" aka Jungkook 90% of the time that you him and Jin together in real life. I think Yoongi is really honestly terrified about having to put up with Jimin and Jackson everyday. I can just imagine him sitting there rubbing his forehead while Jimin and Jackson are running around being balls of sunshine. 
> 
> When Yoongi complained about having to take Yugyeom with him though Jin was just like "bitchhhh I carried them in my body for 9 fucking months and I take care of them every single day so you can suck it up and take Yugyeom with you a few days of the week!" and Yoongs is like *picks Yugyeom up and hides in a corner*
> 
> That joke at the end was fantastic though, just admit it. There are two types of people in this world, people who laugh at dad jokes - and people who don't understand that the most important thing in life is laughing at dad jokes. Yoongi, Jaebum, and Mark fall into the second category and as such need some sense beaten into them. 
> 
> Seriously though, rather than a rap battle - I want a dad joke battle between Jin and Yoongi. 
> 
> Namjoon is regretting shit a little, but he still isn't going to chill the fuck out for a bit. Those of you who thought he was done, you have another thing coming. NamMin drama will be referenced as happening or shown along the way, but as I said in the notes at the top - I am not staying in this time period for much longer. I will probably stay in this time period for another 2 chapters tops. 
> 
> Next chapter will probably be some NamMin as Namjoon gets dragged even further through the mud for blaming Jackson. Then it'll be diss track time, maybe a little MarkJin (as in Jinyoung, not Seokjin - why are Got7's and BTS' moms both a Jin!?), and some possible Youngjae appearances. Then obviously back to Namjoon to see what effects the diss track has on him - and Bam Bam may or may not be born. 
> 
> Until then, Hwaiting!


	13. You're Not Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Jackson release their diss track targeted at Namjoon. The two are also very invested in their family lives as the birthdays of Yoongi's mate and children all come and go, Jackson finding himself loving his newborn child more than anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is pretty filler-ish as the last few chapters have been, other than the diss track being released and Bam Bam being born. 
> 
> I went easy on the mention of the diss track here, but we are gonna start doing some time skips starting next chapter so I am going to use those to show the effect that it actually has on Namjoon.

Namjoon adjusted his suit jacket as he headed out into the night time streets of Seoul. 

Right away there were reporters on him, wanting to hear why he would throw the blame onto his supposed best friends - but the alpha simply kept walking, not even acknowledging their presence. 

The man walked up to the Monkey Museum, Seungri’s new club in Gangnam, cutting past all those who were in line and being let in right away. 

If he was honest, he didn’t know why the youngest member of Big Bang had invited him to a party since the two had never really spoken - but he imagined that it was some plot of GD’s. 

The alpha entered the club and was instantly met with the sound of blasting music, lights flashing in every neon shade imaginable. 

He looked around and quickly noticed Seungri at the bar saying something to one of the bar tenders. 

Namjoon approached the older alpha and Seungri met him with a smile. 

“Hey, glad you came, you want a drink?” 

“Yeah, I’ll just take a Sapporo.” 

“We’ll bring it out.” 

Seungri nodded his head and gestured for the younger to follow him, the two heading up a small set of stairs into a private lounge that was decorated in shades of deep reds and golds. 

Just watching the way that Seungri held himself Namjoon was impressed. He was the so-called ‘episode machine’ of Big Bang because he could spurt out any number of stories in an instant. That almost suggested that he would be silly and not very professional, yet every time the younger alpha saw him he was just astounded by how professional Seungri actually was. He was professional, and he knew that everyone wanted him - you could just see it in the way he walked. 

The maknae of Big Bang brought him to one of the large horse-shoe shaped sectionals that was set up with a coffee table in the middle. 

The members of Big Bang were all there along with the members of Winner, the members of iKON, and CL, Dara, and Bom formerly of 2ne1. 

Seungri’s eternal spot next to GD was open, but some of the members of iKON had to move over to let Namjoon sit with his mate.

Right away Mino wanted to know what was going on. 

“I thought this was a YG Family outing, why is Namjoon here?” 

Seungri raised a brow then looked from Mino to GD in a gesture that the younger knew meant ‘ask Jiyong, it wasn’t my decision’. 

“Namjoon is your mate, so in a way he is now part of YG Family as well. Wouldn’t you agree Mino-yah?” 

The younger omega smiled pleasantly, knowing that if he didn’t he would get in trouble with Big Bang’s leader. 

Namjoon was regretting coming here already, but he knew that he couldn’t leave now. 

Drinks came and the alpha was more than happy to take a swig of his beer. 

Different people got different drinks, but there were also numerous bottles of wine and champagne brought - alongside wine and champagne cups for all of them. 

It almost felt like he had ended up in some cult’s form of an initiation rite. 

The members of YG Family returned to their conversations and Seungri, who was sitting between GD and Namjoon, struck up a conversation with the younger alpha. 

“What do you think of the place Namjoon?” 

“It’s amazing hyung, you seem to have put a lot into this place.” 

“Yes, I have. But I also wanted a good club for my DJ’s to perform in while in Korea.” 

“That’s right, you have your own DJ record label don’t you Seungri hyung?” 

“Yep. Natural High Records. The DJ’s out there are from my label too. It’s Glory, and TPA tonight.”

Namjoon couldn’t help but watch as GD shifted closer to the younger man, Seungri stretching an arm out across the top of the couch behind the omega. 

They were close. More than close, they were more like mates who hadn’t actually mated. 

A slender hand was resting on Seungri’s neck, Big Bang’s leader pulling the younger close and whispering something in his ear - the alpha laughing softly before murmuring ‘if that’s what you want hyung’ in a surprisingly husky voice that Namjoon hoped he never heard again. 

GD turned his attention to Namjoon. 

“So Namjoon, what happened with that scandal about you placing the blame for Broken being a lie on Jackson?” 

The alpha almost audibly sighed, but held himself back - knowing that it would be rude and badly received by the older man. 

“It’s a long story.” 

GD didn’t react other than by narrowing his eyes and smiling falsely. 

“Good thing we have lots of time, huh?” 

Mino seemed to have realized what was going on because he stood, grabbing his mate’s hand. 

“I love this song, let’s go dance Namjoon.” 

The alpha smiled a little too widely. 

“Great idea Mino~” 

The two headed out of the lounge area onto the dance floor, Namjoon pulling Mino into the crowd where they were less likely to be easily found by GD. 

He wrapped an arm around the omega’s hips - pulling him a little closer and pressing lips to his ear as the music pounded in his head. 

“You realize that we can’t hide from them for long right?” 

“Of course I realize that, but I am hoping that we can tip toe around the issue at hand.” 

“What issue?” 

“The issue involving the fact that that Jiyong hyung thinks you are giving YG a bad name as my mate. He will end your career if you don’t clean up your act Namjoon.” 

The alpha knew that Mino wasn’t kidding. They had all seen it, the stories of idols who pissed GD off and had their music careers crumble because of it. He didn’t want to be one of those people. 

“How long do you think we can stay here for?” 

“I’d say fifteen minutes tops until Seungri hyung sends a few bodyguards to find us.” 

“What the hell are they anyway? Every time I see them they are freaking clinging to each other as if they somehow ended up superglued together.”

The omega shrugged. 

“Don’t ask me. Them being my hyungs doesn’t mean that I actually know what the hell they are. No one knows. I don’t think they even know. The only thing that I do know is that Seungri is one of the few that Jiyong hyung has actually slept with more than one time.” 

Suddenly Good Boy by GD and Taeyang came on and was being remixed, and before Namjoon knew it the other members of Winner were there with them - the members of iKON not far behind. 

They were all dancing together and watching them Namjoon couldn’t help but feel like in a way he had missed part of his life. These people were all around the same age as him, and yet he felt like he was much older - likely the result of having already spent years of his life raising a child. 

He had loved Jin, but when he looked at it now - Jin had screwed his life up in a way he had never expected. 

~*~

Yoongi had been perfectly focused until Jackson walked into the studio, the younger blonde holding a tray of coffee cups and a bag of food from Starbucks - loudly humming whatever song he had been listening to. 

“Hyung, I got you coffee~” 

The man huffed a little, standing and walking over - grabbing the cup that had his name on it before returning to his desk. 

Jackson had only been in JYP for a month now, yet he was already fitting right in. 

“I have muffins and banana bread too hyung. Want some?” 

“I already had breakfast.” 

“Okay, well I will be back. Gotta go and give Mark and Jimin their coffee and snacks.” 

The man sighed when he found that the inspiration that had been flowing had suddenly halted, leaning back in his chair and taking a long sip of his coffee. 

After a few more sips Yoongi pushed on, continuing to write lyrics to his new song. 

It was around an hour later that Jackson returned after receiving a text from Yoongi that stated that he needed an opinion. 

The omega walked over to the older man. 

“What do you need an opinion on?” 

“The diss track I am writing.” 

Jackson didn’t even need to ask who it was directed at, pulling up a chair and reading through the man’s lyrics. 

It hadn’t been Yoongi’s intention to get Jackson to actually work on the song with him, but it was what ended up happening - the two suddenly engrossed in trying to finish the song together and expose more of the true story behind Broken to the public. 

~*~

It was on Jungkook’s and Yugyeom’s first birthday that Yoongi’s and Jackson’s song titled “You are Broken” was released to the public. 

Less than an hour after it’s release it was everywhere, and the man had people calling him left, right, and center to interview him and Jackson about the song. 

Not that it mattered because Yoongi’s phone was off and sitting on his bed side table. 

The alpha was walking down the street with his mate, both wearing masks and hoodies as they carried their children into a toy store - Taehyung walking between them chattering happily. 

There were toys everywhere, from stuffies to colouring books, dig sets, play phones, rocking horses - anything and everything that one could think of. 

The family walked through the aisles, showing the twins toys and putting whatever they chose in the basket that Taehyung was proudly pushing. 

Hours passed like that and they stopped at the massive display of stuffed animals last, Yugyeom and Jungkook both choosing their own before they headed to the till. 

They had nearly two full bags of toys, but neither men really minded as it was an important day. 

Taehyung helped to put toys up on the counter and the woman there smiled. 

“You are so sweet helping your parents. Are these toys for you?” 

The little boy shook his head. 

“No. Toys for Kookie and Gyeomie!” 

Yoongi smiled and ruffled his son’s hair. 

“What day is it Taehyung?” 

“Kookie and Gyeomie birthday!” 

“That’s right, and in a few months it will be your birthday too~” 

The boy looked at his mother with a big smile. 

“Then I get toys?” 

“Yep, but you still have to be patient for a few more months.” 

The child nodded his head with determination burning in his eyes. 

The girl had rang in all of the toys and Jin took Yugyeom from his mate so that the man could pay.

Once they had payed the alpha took Yugyeom back, carrying both bags in his free hand while Jin held Taehyung’s hand with his free hand. 

“Do we want to get a snack?” 

“Snack! Snack!” 

Jungkook looked at his brother, smiling. 

“Snack!” 

Jin giggled at the boy’s ability to replicate things that he heard so easily, kissing Jungkook’s cheek through his mask. 

“They are both so quick to pick up words lately.” 

The omega nodded at his mate’s words. 

“Taehyung is helping though. He keeps showing them things and repeating the word for it. You are a good teacher aren’t you Taehyungie?” 

“I good at words eomma!” 

This time both men laughed. 

“Yes, you are very good at them Taehyung.” 

They headed to the familiar street food stalls, Taehyung grinning widely. 

“Hotteok eomma! Hotteok!” 

Yugyeom didn’t seem to understand his older brother’s words. 

“Hoek?”

The pitch was questioning and Jin smiled at the baby before sounding it out slowly. 

“Ho tte ok”

“Hotok?” 

“Hotteok.” 

“Hotteok!” 

Now Jungkook and Yugyeom were both saying it excitedly, giggling sweetly at the unknown word they had just learned. 

They headed to the Hotteok stand they had taken Taehyung to on his birthday, asking for three of the treats before going up the hill to sit and eat them. 

It was still warm enough for them to sit on the grass, and they did just that. 

Yoongi put the bags of toys down before sitting - Yugyeom in his lap while Jungkook was in Jin’s lap, Taehyung sitting between his two parents as they took their masks off.

Both men were blowing on the hot snacks, Yoongi soon handing Taehyung his before eating his own and also feeding some of it to Yugyeom who was gobbling it down contently. Jungkook wasn’t much different, opening his mouth so that his mother could feed him every time that he had finished chewing. 

When they finished they all just sat there for a few minutes, looking out at the view of Busan - Yoongi and Jin holding hands. 

Taehyung noticed his parents holding hands and he put one of his little hands on top of theirs - giggling when they both looked at him. 

Jin was smiling as he pulled his oldest son close, kissing the top of Taehyung’s head. 

“I love all of you so much.” 

Yoongi blushed softly, smiling as well as he moved closer - kissing Taehyung’s head and then kissing his mate. 

“I do too.” 

Taehyung kissed both of his parents and siblings cheeks. 

“I love eomma and appa and Kookie and Gyeomie!” 

Jungkook made little grabby hands towards Taehyung who moved closer, and the baby kissed his older brother’s cheek - the three year old’s face lighting up even more. 

Watching Taehyung smiling and giggling at his younger brothers Jin couldn’t help but feel warm deep inside his chest. 

He had spent so much time afraid of what would happen with him and his children when he left Namjoon - if they would be happy or not. 

Turns out that they were far happier than they could have ever been if he had stayed. 

Jin leaned over and kissed Yoongi again, feeling overwhelmingly grateful to the younger man who had put up with so much from him - yet still loved him and their children with all of his heart. 

~*~

Mino was laying in his bed going through the day’s news after having spent over 16 hours working on Winner’s newest comeback with all of the others. 

The first, and only, thing that he saw was news about a diss track by Suga targeting Namjoon and his song Broken. 

Right away the omega searched the song up on youtube and listened to it, wanting to know what Suga had said in the song - especially since he knew that Suga was the man who was with his mate’s former mate. 

After listening to the song three times Mino felt guilty deep in his chest. 

The entire song spoke of what Namjoon had done to his previous mate - how he had cheated, how he hadn’t wanted their children, how he had never tried to contact the omega after he had left, how he had suddenly wanted him back at that party after not having contacted him for over a year. 

The same party that he had picked Mino up at. 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t known that he was just a consolation prize that night. The night had been no different from the night that he first slept with Namjoon. He had always just been a consolation prize. 

There was more though. 

How Namjoon had taken advantage of the omega’s heat then blamed him for getting pregnant. The things he had said about his own mate, calling his mate a slut, a whore. 

Having all of the facts laid out right there in one song honestly made him a little sick to his stomach - wondering what he had gotten himself into. 

The omega bit his lip, rolling onto his side in an attempt to fall asleep. 

When an hour had passed and he still couldn’t fall asleep he got up, turning his bedroom light on and beginning to write music. 

~*~

Namjoon ran a hand through his hair as he let his phone drop onto the bed. 

The song was brutal, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t been expecting it. 

Him and Suga wrote enough diss tracks about each other as it is, but after that type of conflict during the party - he had just known that there would be a diss track waiting for him. 

He hadn’t quite expected it to be this bad though, but really that was his fault for what he had done to Jackson. 

Most of the stuff in the song that he hadn’t wanted to be leaked was stuff only Jackson knew.

Namjoon rubbed a hand over his face before glancing at the clock that read ‘2am’ - knowing that he should probably go to sleep. 

The alpha hoped and prayed internally that the following day wouldn’t be too hellish, but also knew somewhere deep inside that it was going to be no matter what he did. 

~*~

Months had been passing by quickly since Jackson and Jaebum moved to Busan, and while there was still a little bit of tension between them most of it had died away. 

Jaebum had spent over a month practically groveling at his mate’s feet for forgiveness and finally Jackson took pity on him and forgave him. 

Now the biggest conflict was Jaebum’s inability to get his mate the snacks he wanted at any hour of the day and night. 

Jackson’s stomach was steadily growing as they moved into the beginning of December, and he was a little over a month away from his due date. 

Jaebum’s overprotectiveness had hit an all time high, the alpha snarling at anyone who tried to do that stupid ‘touching the baby bump’ thing. 

If Jackson was perfectly honest, he didn’t mind his mate snarling at those people. He hated it when people walked up to him and just touched his stomach. Just because he was pregnant did not mean that his stomach was public property. 

The hardest thing for the Chinese man had been telling his parents. 

He had done a video chat with his mom one night, and the words had just suddenly flown out of his mouth. At first she thought Jackson was joking until he had showed her the baby bump, which had been much smaller at the time. She had sobbed, and Jackson had done the same. 

At first he honestly thought that his mother was disappointed in him, until she started to talk about how much she wanted to be able to be there to support him - and he understood that she wasn’t disappointed in him, she was disappointed in herself. 

After the video call had ended the omega had cried into Jaebum’s shoulder for hours, missing his mother deeply as he always did. 

Now things had calmed and Jackson was on maternity leave from JYP. If he was perfectly honest, he was bored. That was why he had started getting Jin to come over while Yoongi worked - because he was bored out of his mind from being alone at home all day. 

When Jin didn’t come over Jackson would go out and spend the day shopping, or would organize things in the baby’s nursery - as he was doing right now. 

The nursery walls were painted blue with clouds on them and shades of purples and pinks fading in the background to make it look like the view of the sky, the floor having recently been changed to a white carpet. 

There was a dark wood and blue crib up against one of the walls, decorated with a toy hanging over top and some blue and purple blankets draped over the front of the crib. Attached to it was a baby change station that they would soon fill with diapers and blankets, and inside the crib there were a few stuffed animals sitting there. 

Against one of the other walls there was a shelf that was held stuffed animals, blankets, towels, books, and bottles - the bottom drawers of the shelf full of neatly organized baby clothing. 

There was a second little stand that had toys in it, a little cloud lamp sitting on top of it. Right beside the stand was a large white armchair with a footrest sitting at the end of it - another blanket laying over the back of the armchair. 

Jackson was currently putting bird decals on the walls in a neat and tidy pattern, having hit rock bottom after spending the entire day before organizing the baby toys by type. 

He was so bored. 

Once he was done with decals he sat down in the arm chair, rubbing his massive belly and grabbing his phone - calling his mate. 

Jaebum picked up on the first ring. 

“Hello?” 

“Are you coming home for your lunch break?” 

“Yes, do you want me to bring something to eat?” 

“Yes. 20 chicken nuggets, large fries, rolo McFlurry, and a blueberry muffin.” 

“Alright, I will see you when I get home. I love you. Also, you better not be reorganizing Bam Bam’s room again when I get home. No more furniture reorganizing.” 

“I know. I wasn’t reorganizing, I was just putting decals up.” 

“Okay good, because I don’t want to have to put the room back again because you decided you didn’t like how you reorganized it.” 

“If you have time to complain you have time to be getting me food. I’m hungry.” 

“Okay okay, i’ll be there soon. I love you Jackson.” 

“I love you too~”

Sure enough it was around 20 minutes later that Jaebum returned home carrying a bag from McDonald’s and the McFlurry Jackson had so been craving. 

The two sat in the nursery together, looking around at it all. 

“It’s exciting but also a little scary, don’t you think?” 

Jaebum looked at his mate then nodded. 

“Yeah. It is our child and I am looking forward to getting to take care of him and raise him, but at the same time it means a massive change in our lives.” 

Jackson glanced down at his belly, wrapping an arm protectively around it as the alpha moved closer and put his hand over top of Jackson’s. 

“We’ll take care of you no matter what Bam Bamie,” Jackson stated softly. 

~*~

Namjoon let out a deeply burdened sigh as he walked into his apartment with Mino right behind him. 

“I don’t know why you wanted to come here. It’s really not that exciting.” 

“You were the one who said you wanted to spend time together. We can’t do it at the dorms because Seunghoon hyung is there, and if we did it in public we would be bombarded by people asking questions and yelling at us. So this was the obvious option.” 

“Yeah yeah.” 

The younger waved Mino off a little. 

“I am going to go and shower, you can either join me or look around.” 

“I’ll look around. I would rather get to know you before we fuck again.” 

Namjoon didn’t comment, heading to the bathroom. 

The omega started to do exactly what he said he was going to. 

There wasn’t really much decor in the kitchen, or in the dining room. The only decor in the dining area was a picture that sat in the middle of the table. 

Mino picked it up, staring at his mate and the beautiful pregnant omega before placing it face down back in the table’s center. 

There wasn’t much to look at in the living room either and he walked down the hall, opening the first door he saw and turning on the light. 

It was a kid’s room. It must have been where Namjoon’s son had slept before they had left. 

Less than a minute after opening the door he shut it again, continuing to wander until he found Namjoon’s room. 

Like most of the rooms in the apartment it was oddly empty, but Mino could see nails and screws protruding from the wall that indicated that pictures had once been hung there. 

He sat down on the man’s bed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it - inhaling the alpha’s scent deeply. 

If he was perfectly honest, he had expected there to be a family picture in here - but it looked like Namjoon had gotten rid of them all. 

Mino noticed a picture sitting under the phone charging stand on the bedside table, and pulled it out - expecting it to be of his old mate. 

What he was surprised at was that it was the picture of Mino that Seungyoon had convinced him to put in his Chuseok card for Namjoon. He hadn’t thought that the alpha would have kept it. 

Staring at the selca of himself he couldn’t help the weird feelings bubbling in his chest. 

Mino almost jumped out of his own skin when arms wrapped around him from behind, turning to look at Namjoon who was laying on the bed in nothing but a towel. 

“What’re you looking at?” 

“Oh, just the picture I sent in your Chuseok card. I didn’t think you would keep it.” 

The alpha pulled Mino’s shirt down a little, kissing at the bite mark on the back of his neck. 

“Of course I kept it. It’s the only picture of yourself that you have ever given me.” 

The omega put the picture down, turning in his mate’s grip. 

“Are you saying that if I gave you more pictures you would keep them too?” 

Namjoon nodded. 

“I need something to put up the walls. If you don’t start giving me pictures of yourself i’m gonna have to start wasting my money on art to hang in here.”

Mino laughed softly and there was a short silence until Namjoon spoke again. 

“If I gave you pictures would you keep them?” 

The older man nodded as well. 

“The only pictures I even have of you are ones off the internet,” as if to prove his point Mino pulled his phone out, showing his lock screen that was a picture of Namjoon from an old photoshoot, “I would hide any pictures you gave me under my pillow~” 

Namjoon laughed at that and Mino grinned mischievously. 

“Why under your pillow?” 

“So that no one else could see the picture. My picture and mine alone~” 

Both of them laughed this time before Mino put hands on either side of his mate’s face. 

He knew that all of this happiness and neediness towards each other was because of how new their bond was. It wouldn’t always be like this. 

A part of him wanted to stay away from Namjoon so that when the time came that this little honey moon period ended he wouldn’t be as hurt by the alpha going back to his ways of fucking anything that moved. Another part of him wanted to just relish this time with his mate because there was a possibility that he would never again get to be with Namjoon as contently as he could right now. 

The alpha raised a brow before slipping one hand under the waistband of Mino’s jeans, grabbing at the omega’s slender hips as he locked their lips together. 

The older practically melted into the kiss, need for his mate outweighing all of his confusion and reluctance. 

~*~

Bam Bam was born on a cool morning near the beginning of March, and right away Jackson and Jaebum were in love. 

It seemed that everyone was as in love with the little boy as they were with the little sunshine child Ara. 

Jackson honestly never believed that he could fall so deep so fast. 

His newborn son was his entire world, and Jackson would do anything to make little Bam Bam happy. 

Jaebum wasn’t far behind Jackson. 

They were both head over heels in love with their child. Less than a month after he was born they were both determined that they would die to protect him, he had suddenly become their everything. 

The others all teased them about it, but they just ignored them. 

They were so happy together as a family that it felt like they had gone back to when the couple had mated. There was just this overwhelming happiness and love that they both felt towards each other and their child that they didn’t ever want to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again, this chapter was pretty filler-ish. 
> 
> YG Fam was there, but if I am perfectly honest I just wanted that part there to make it clear that YG Fam has their damn eyes on Namjoon. No complaints about Nyongtory being cunning together either though. Mino is just like "oh shit what are they up to now?" 
> 
> YoonJin fam was so adorable. Jungkook and Yugyeom are so cute and Taehyung is so cute, and Jin is just happy about his babies being happy. 
> 
> JackBum Fam was also adorable. Jackson was so bored from sitting at home all the time. But Jackson also loves his little baby Bam Bam so much. It's sweet. 
> 
> I really liked the second scene with Mino and Namjoon. It is just such a realistic look at what their relationship is right now. Mino knows that Namjoon still loves Jin and that their feelings are going to fade over time. It's so bittersweet. 
> 
> Next chapter is time skips! Finally. I didn't want Namjoon to come into the picture when the kids were still little because then they would be used to having him around. If anything he is going to be living life like it is a party with his savings money and then one day will run into the twins and recognize Taehyung as they leave and will suddenly wanna be a part of his kid's life. But that won't be until the kids are older. 
> 
> Now what do you guys think? Should I make it so he wants to come into their lives when they are like 8-10 ish, or should he want to come into their lives when they are like teens? I can't decide. I kinda like the idea of angsty teen Jungkook all like "stay tf away from my mom" - but I want opinions.


	14. Time Passes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is easy for time to pass when one is happy. It is hard for time to pass when one is unhappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said before, time skip chapter. My notes are gonna be really short because I am annoyed. This is my second time writing out all of the notes because I clicked post and my wifi wasn't working so I lost all of my notes (and we all know that I write a shit ton of notes every chapter). 
> 
> So first of all, presenting. It is mentioned in this chapter, and it mostly happens between the ages of 12-18. Only alphas and omegas present, where as betas just don't change at all. Alpha usually present between 12-14, and after they present their scent changes to be thicker scents, they start developing the knot, and they have instinctive changes that bring in the desire to dominate. Omega usually present from ages 15-18, and afterwards their scent changes to be more alluring, they start to develop their baby making parts (if they are male), and they have instinctive changes that bring in the desire to submit and be dominated. Betas just sorta chill. 
> 
> Also, DON'T FREAK OUT, I mentioned Big Bang disbanding. This is not a thing that has actually happened in real life. When this chapter takes place it has been over 20 years since Big Bang debuted, so they disbanded so that the members could live out normal lives and such. They didn't like disband out of hatred or anything, they are still besties that love being assholes to Namjoon. The other three all have mates now, but Jiyong and Seungri don't. They are just sorta dancing around each other, so close that they might as well be mates.

As always, it was easy for time to pass when one was happy. 

Before Jin knew what had hit him years were passing them by, and he watched his three sons grow every single day of that time. 

Taehyung grew from a clumsy toddler into an even clumsier child who would often come home from the park with scraped knees and bruised hands. 

The twins grew quickly as well, and it didn’t take long for Jin and Yoongi to notice the affinity all of their children had for the performing arts. All three of their sons loved singing, and Taehyung absolutely loved watching people play instruments - determined that when he was bigger he was going to play the Saxophone. 

Jungkook loved singing more than either of his siblings, but he also had a love of sports. He was a very athletic child from a very young age - and, much like his older brother, constantly came home covered in scrapes and bruises. 

Yugyeom loved to sing, but above all else he was in love with dancing. He loved watching people dance, and had been in dance lessons since he was young. 

The family had moved into a new, modern styled, two floor house near to the school that the three children were attending. There were four bedrooms in total, and while the twins could have both had their own room they insisted that they stay in the same room together. 

That turned out to be a good thing when Jin and Yoongi made the decision that they wanted another child when the twins were 5 and Taehyung was 7. 

Their daughter Yuna was born in the middle of July and that extra bedroom got turned into her nursery, decorated in shades of pinks and purples. 

Taehyung did even better as Yuna’s big brother than he had as Jungkook’s and Yugyeom’s big brother - likely due to him now being older. 

He would hold his little sister and read her stories, or would comfort her when she was upset and their mother was busy. 

Jungkook and Yugyeom didn’t do as well. They were used to being the babies who got most of their mother’s attention, and neither were naturally selfless like Taehyung was. 

At first they would throw fits when Yuna was getting more attention, until they had wandered to their parents room after a nightmare one night and seen their mother crying to their father about being scared that the twins were coming to hate him. 

After that they had both felt bad and had helped their mother in anyway that they could, and tried harder to be good big brothers like Taehyung. 

The biggest changes came when Jungkook and Yugyeom entered the same middle school as their older brother, who was now in his final year of middle school. 

People began to present as their secondary sex between the ages of 12-18, alphas usually presenting right away while omegas presented around 15-18 years of age. Betas didn’t present, so it was pretty much impossible to tell whether someone was a beta until they had passed 20 years old. 

Not long after they turned 12 both Jungkook and Yugyeom had presented as alphas, while Taehyung hadn’t presented as anything. Taehyung didn’t seem to mind in the least, he was determined that if he was a beta he would be more than content with life - and if he was an omega he would be strong like his mother. 

~*~

Jin had just gotten back from picking the kids up, and he unbuckled Yuna from her car seat, the seven year old grabbing her backpack before climbing out of the SUV and clinging onto her mother’s leg. 

Jungkook and Yugyeom got out next followed by Taehyung. 

The oldest of the two twins was chattering happily with his older brother, but Yugyeom was silent - staring down at his feet as he walked towards the house. 

Right away Jin could tell something was wrong with his youngest son, but he waited until they were inside to bring it up. 

The kids all hung their backpacks on their hooks by the door, taking shoes off and getting their homework out. 

Yuna and her two oldest brothers sat at the table with their homework and Jin put a few snacks out for them to eat while they worked before walking over to Yugyeom - who was sitting on the padded bench by the front door still staring at his feet. 

The man sat down beside his son, fixing the 12 year old’s hair a little. 

“What’s wrong Yugyeom sweetie?” 

The little boy shook his head and Jin heard him sniffle, watching as his baby boy wiped at teary eyes. 

Right away the omega felt his maternal instincts kicking in from seeing his child upset and he pulled Yugyeom close to him, rubbing his back and kissing the top of his head. 

“You can tell me what’s wrong Gyeomie, I won’t tell anyone else. It will stay between us.” 

The boy climbed into his mother’s lap, burying his face into Seokjin’s chest and crying softly. 

Jin saw Jungkook look over, obviously concerned for his twin, but he gave the boy a pointed look that made him return to his homework. 

“What’s wrong honey? Was someone picking on you?” 

A little nod. 

“What did they say?” 

Yugyeom sniffled, lifting his head and continuing to wipe at teary eyes. 

“T-That I can’t d-dance because I’m an alpha. They said dancing is only for omegas. But I-I wanna dance eomma. Dancing is fun.” 

Right away Jin kissed his child’s head. 

“They are wrong Yugyeom. Dancing isn’t for only omegas, lots of alphas dance. What about Hoseok? He is an alpha, and he is also considered to be one of the best dancers in the K-Pop industry.” 

The boy perked up a little at that and Jin stroked one of his little cheeks with his thumb. 

“Don’t listen to what people like that say Gyeomie. Just because they say it doesn’t mean it is true. It doesn’t matter what you choose to do, because no matter what me and your father and your siblings will always support you.” 

Yugyeom nodded his head, wiping at the last of his tears before smiling softly. 

“You are the best eomma. I love you~” 

Jin smiled as well when the boy kissed his cheek, and the omega pressed another kiss to his child’s head. 

“I love you too Yugyeom. Now, homework time.” 

The boy pulled his binder from his bag before going to sit at the table beside his twin, Jin moving to check on all four of the kids to see how they were doing with their assignments. 

~*~

As always, it was hard for time to pass when one was unhappy. 

Namjoon roused a little and let out a frustrated huff when he felt Mino getting out of bed. 

The alpha sat up, grabbing the omega around the waist and pulling him back down into the bed. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To work?” 

The younger crinkled his nose, shaking his head. 

“No, just stay here with me.” 

“That’s funny, but your savings aren’t going to pay for you to sit around on your ass forever Namjoon. Someone has to actually work rather than just depleting money all the time.” 

“I’m not just sitting around on my ass. I am writing music.” 

“Music that you aren’t releasing or even giving to other people. At least if you gave some of those songs to other people you would still be bringing in royalties from them using a song you wrote.” 

Minho stood, this time not letting his mate pull him back down. 

“I don’t want to give my music to someone else.” 

“You are selfish,” the omega chided as he walked to his dresser and pulled one of the drawers open. 

“I would release the music, but it would just be costing me money - not making me money. No one wants to listen to my music anymore.” 

“That is your own fault. You are the one who screwed yourself over with that song and all of the lies about who really was to blame for it. If you had just come out and said ‘yeah, I lied - sorry’ people might have forgiven you.” 

Namjoon pulled himself out of bed. 

“Why do we always have to have this conversation? I am so sick of it.” 

Mino turned to his mate, sighing deeply when he saw the man pull a cigarette from the pack on his bed side table. 

“The point is that you need to move on Namjoon. Find another job, do something else - rather than just sitting around writing angsty songs about how much you miss the old days and miss your old mate and your kid.” 

The omega was failing horribly at hiding the strain in his voice when he spoke that last part - but Namjoon didn’t even seem to care. 

Time had passed, and while they did live together now - Namjoon didn’t think of him as anything other than a hole to fuck. 

The younger man was constantly watching the celebrity news, and Jin was on there more often than not. Everyone seemed to adore the omega, to the point that he had done modeling for some clothing brands despite not even being a model, singer, or actor - simply because he was the omega that all of the controversy from years back had centered on. 

‘Suga spotted with his mate and their four children sporting matching airport fashion’ ‘Suga spotted enjoying a day out with his family in Japan’ ‘Suga spotted having a romantic dinner with his mate Jin’ ‘Suga and family scheduled for a group interview’. 

Those articles were plastered everywhere all the time. 

“Can you just leave this whole topic alone? Like shit Minho, just let me do what I want to do.” 

“Namjoon, if you miss them so much then pick up the damn phone and call them - or go take a train to Busan to see them. Stop dragging me along if you really just want your old family back.” 

The omega could see his mate’s temper rising, and he watched as Namjoon walked out of the room without another word. 

He felt so useless. 

He was unable to make Namjoon start acting like a better human being, but he was also unable to leave him. 

It was a slippery slope that he had been stuck on for 10 years, and he had no clue how to get off of it. 

Looking back on it, he should have listened to Jiyong when the older omega had told him that it was best to not get too invested. But he had been stupid. 

He had been stupid from the beginning. He never should have been out in the parking lot that night. He had felt his heat coming, and he should have told one of his co-workers right away - should have gotten Jiyong or Seungri to drive him home. 

If he was honest he doubted that Namjoon even liked him, or had any respect for him, at all. Though the second part was pretty obvious. Namjoon did not have respect for him, he constantly talked down to him as he had done earlier despite the fact that Mino was a year older. 

He showered and quickly got dressed, glancing at the picture of him and Namjoon that sat on his dresser before grabbing his phone and leaving the room. 

His mate was sitting at the table looking at something on his phone as he stamped out his second cigarette. 

Mino put his hands on either of his mate’s shoulders from behind him, leaning down over a little and kissing Namjoon - the younger pulling away first. 

“Just go.” 

The omega glanced at Namjoon’s phone, noticing Jin’s number that was dialed there. 

He let go of his mate so quickly that one might have thought he had been burned, heading to the coat hooks that sat near the door and grabbing one of his favourite hooded jackets before going to meet the other members of Winner at the YG Studio. 

~*~

Jaebum looked over from his spot at the island in their kitchen when he heard the door open - raising a brow when he saw the number of bags that his mate and their 11 year old son were carrying. 

“Another shopping spree?” 

Jackson crinkled his nose. 

“Bam Bam is growing again, so he needed new clothing. Plus, I haven’t gotten any new clothing for myself in months.” 

Bam Bam smiled, kissing his mother’s cheek - Jaebum watching as the omega’s heart melted into a little puddle. 

Their son had Jackson wrapped around his little finger. 

Jackson was usually a fairly stingy person, he tried to get discounts wherever possible and hated having to spend even just a few dollars extra on anything. But when it came to Bam Bam all sense went flying out the window at 100 miles an hour. 

The 11 year old knew how to get anything and everything that he wanted, and had it all down to a simple check list. 

A) Find something you like  
B) Ask dad  
C) If dad says no go to mom, cry, and talk about how you want it because the other kids pick on you for not having a good fashion sense 

Jackson fell for it every single time. 

Bam Bam grabbed his things and skipped away to his room happily, Jackson smiling proudly. 

“You dote on him too much Jackson.” 

The omega looked at the older man. 

“There is no such thing. Besides, Bam Bam is our only child - so I don’t see what the problem is with doting on him.” 

Jaebum stood, walking to his mate and wrapping an arm around his hips - locking their lips together in a gentle kiss. 

When Jackson pulled away there was a smirk on his face. 

“You dote on me too much~” 

Jaebum grinned a little. 

“There is no such thing. Besides, you are my only mate - I don’t see what the problem is with doting on you~” 

The omega hit his chest lightly, giggling as he pressed another kiss to Jaebum’s lips. 

~*~

Jimin walked to the door of his house, that was right beside Jin’s house, opening it and smiling when he saw Jin, Yoongi, and their kids standing there holding presents. 

“You guys made it!” 

The older two men instantly burst out laughing. 

“Because it is so difficult to make it the entire 30 seconds from our house to yours Jimin~” 

The younger omega giggled, stepping aside so that they could all come inside. 

Right away Yuna was at Ara’s side, the older girl hugging her tightly. 

“Come on Yuna! I’ll braid your hair!” 

“Okay Unnie~” 

The two girls ran away to Ara’s room as the adults put all of the presents onto the two piles that were labeled ‘Hobi’ and ‘Ara’. 

“Are Jackson and Jaebum here yet?” 

“No, but Mark and Jinyoung are.” 

Jin and Yoongi headed outside to the patio to socialize with the other couple and all three of their sons followed - Jungkook and Yugyeom heading straight for to monkey bars that were in Jimin and Hoseok’s back yard while Taehyung headed over to Hoseok. 

“Hobi!” 

The man turned around and picked the 14 year old up, holding him upside down and shaking him. 

“Taehyungie!” 

Jin and Yoongi were both laughing at the fact that their oldest son still loved doing such stupid things with Hoseok. 

Some things never changed. 

When Hoseok put the boy down he headed after his younger brothers, Jimin giggling as he kissed his mate. 

“He is so adorable, even now.” 

“Yep. Such a social butterfly.” 

The sound of someone calling out inside the house caught Jimin’s attention but before he could do anything Jungkook and Yugyeom rushed past him. 

Jimin and Hoseok walked behind them, watching as the two boys practically threw themselves at Bam Bam before pulling him outside to play with them. 

“Man, those two are an absolute riot as always,” Jaebum grumbled as he placed presents down. 

“They aren’t lacking in energy, that’s for sure,” Jackson added before walking over to Jimin and Hoseok - hugging both of them. 

“Happy Birthday Hoseok.” 

“Thank you~” 

They soon headed outside to join the other chattering couples, and when the pizza arrived Yuna and Ara emerged from the older girl’s room - everyone sitting together in the living room eating. 

Yuna was practically glued to her mother as always, the girl sitting on one of Jin’s knees while the twins were sharing their mother’s other knee. 

Taehyung was sitting between his parents, chattering to Bam Bam who was on Jackson’s lap. 

The birthday party was loud to say the least, but none of them really minded - except Yoongi and Mark who honestly both looked like they wanted to go to sleep. 

Jinyoung and Seokjin had grown very oddly attached to one another over the past few years, and were chattering about god only knows what - Jinyoung looking a little annoyed about whatever they were speaking about. 

The night wore on quickly and they all moved inside, putting a movie on for the kids while the adults all played cards together. 

At first the six children were content to just watch their movie, but after a little while they started moving to where their parents were - climbing into laps and dozing. 

Yuna and Jungkook were passed out in Jin’s lap, Yugyeom sleeping in Yoongi’s lap. Ara was just barely awake in her mother’s lap, and Bam Bam was clinging onto Jackson’s shirt as he slept. 

Taehyung was the only child not asleep, and was watching the adults play cards contently. 

It was calm from that point on, and when everyone headed home the kids were all out like lights - parents holding them close. 

~*~

Namjoon was, once again, stuck at a YG Family gathering. 

Most of the time he would spend such gatherings chatting up Seungri or TOP, trying his absolute hardest to avoid GD - who seriously had it out for him. 

The members of Winner and the now disbanded Big Bang were out at a barbecue place together with YG himself and Namjoon of course. 

The alpha was in the middle of eating a piece of meat when YG addressed him. 

“You have still been writing music since you quit from Big Hit, haven’t you Namjoon?” 

He swallowed hard, nodding his head. 

“Yes sir.” 

“You should let me see some of it. We just lost one of our best songwriters. We need someone good to replace him, and you would fit the bill well.” 

Right away GD was on the topic. 

“But if we hired him he would bring bad publicity hyung-nim,” the man raised a brow at Jiyong who looked to the side guiltily, “if you hire him rather.” 

The alpha couldn’t help wanting to laugh at GD being put in his place, but he held it in. 

“It’s been years. Most of it has blown over by now, and as long as he expressed deep remorse the public would likely not care that much. Besides, he wouldn’t be in the forefront of anything - he would just be in the background helping artists to write songs. It would give him something to do too - something that wouldn’t be stressing out Minho.” 

The omega looked up from his meal, raising a brow but not saying anything. 

“How about you come to the YG building tomorrow with Minho and bring some of the music you have written, and then we’ll talk about the position.” 

“I would love that,” he bowed his head in thanks a little, “thank you for the opportunity” 

Around an hour later everyone was going their separate ways, Namjoon and Minho climbing into the older man’s Corvette - the alpha driving as they headed back to their apartment. 

“Did you ask him to offer me a position?” 

“No, I didn’t. He did it of his own accord. You should know him by now Namjoon, he wouldn’t do something simply because someone asked him to. He only does things that he wants to do.” 

“What about Jiyong?” 

“Jiyong hyung is a completely different story, because he is YG’s favourite. He is like the favourite kid that gets everything he wants while everyone else gets the crappy stuff.” 

They were both silent until they got into their apartment at which point Namjoon pressed his mate into the wall, locking their lips together tightly. 

Minho pushed him back by the shoulders a little, meeting his gaze. 

“Namjoon-ah…” 

The alpha seemed to understand that there was something Minho wanted to say because he held his gaze. 

“What?” 

The omega moved closer, running hands over the younger’s shoulders before hugging him, burying his face into his mate’s neck. 

“Do you ever think… about having kids?” 

“No. I don’t. I already have kids.” 

This time Namjoon was the one to push away, heading to the bedroom - leaving Minho standing there in the kitchen alone. 

The slender man looked at his reflection in the mirror by the door, watching as a few tears rolled down his own red cheeks - wrapping his arms around his abdomen tightly.

As always, it was hard for time to pass when one was unhappy. 

~*~

It was a few weeks later that Namjoon was hired as a songwriter for YG, and right away he was helping the company’s new female trainees learn how to write music. 

He would often run into his mate, as Mino was currently spending most of his time in the YG studios working on music for Winner’s newest album. 

The alpha hated YG in a way, simply because he couldn’t even count the number of times he had been tormented by members of YG Family. He also couldn’t count the number of times he had been threatened by GD, Seunghoon, and Seungyoon that if he hurt Mino they would hurt him. 

But once he began working at YG he actually found that he liked it much more than Big Hit. There was a lot of friendly competition, and most of the people in the company were fairly easy to get along with. 

Except for GD - as always. 

Big Bang had disbanded a few years back; TOP, Daesung, and Taeyang going to live out normal lives after having spent 20 years as a band together. GD’s life revolved around music, so he still worked for YG as a solo artist. Seungri was also still under YG, and occasionally did solo work - but above all else he worked with his record label that was also under YG. 

Natural High Records was Seungri’s DJ-ing label, and was a subsidiary of YG Entertainment - being partly funded by YG. 

Seungri was fun to be around, but even after all of these years there was just something behind that smile that intimidated Namjoon. 

A few months after joining YG Namjoon had helped write songs for both iKON and Winner that ended up on the two group’s albums. After that he released a few of his own songs, that were surprisingly well received. It was nothing compared to how much people had loved his songs after broken, but it was far better than the final two albums he had released under Big Hit. 

He was gaining a little speed with picking up fans again by the end of the year and was more than content. 

~*~

Yoongi walked into the JYP Dance Studio around 6pm. 

Jungkook and Yugyeom were the only ones left there, the two fourteen year olds practicing choreography that Jimin and Hoseok had taught them earlier in the day - only stopping when they noticed their father. 

“Come on guys, let’s go home.” 

Right away they both grabbed their bags, putting hats on before following Yoongi. 

“Did you finish the song you were working on appa?” 

The man glanced at the younger twin and shook his head. 

“No, not quite. How is the choreo? You two seemed to be doing good, do you almost have it down?” 

“Almost. But Yugyeom and I are a little out of sync so we are trying to fix that first.” 

They all threw their bags in the trunk of the car and Yoongi got into the driver’s seat - both boys getting in the back together and pulling their phones out. 

Jungkook connected his phone to the car’s bluetooth and put on some music before putting his phone down and looking over at what Yugyeom was doing. 

“Is that the newest album’s cover?” 

“Yes. Isn’t it the greatest?” 

“I liked Big Bang’s final album cover the best, but it is a good one.” 

“No way, the cover for Exo’s newest album was way better than Big Bang’s final album cover.” 

The two were bickering as they often did over such things, but Yoongi couldn’t help but think that it showed how much they cared about each other. 

No matter how much they bickered and fought they still adored each other and always went back to clinging to one another at the end of the day. 

“What are you two doing this weekend?” 

“We are going to a fan signing. YG Family is doing one here in Busan, so we already payed for tickets and are going on Saturday with Taehyung,” Jungkook answered. 

“What time?” 

“2pm.” 

“After that do you guys want to go and see a movie?”

Both twins perked up, nodding excitedly. 

They got home right as Jin was placing the final dinner items on the table, and they all put their bags and shoes down near the door - stomachs grumbling loudly. 

“We’re home eomma~” 

“Welcome home boys.” 

Yoongi wrapped his arms around his mate, kissing Jin gently - the omega giggling a little and stroking his mate’s cheek with his thumb. 

“Welcome home Yoongi-ah.” 

“It’s good to be home Jin hyung.” 

All four of their kids ‘ewwww’-ed in the background before everyone laughed and sat down to eat together - content in each other’s presence. 

As always, it was easy for time to pass when one was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay stuff happened. The YoonJin, JackBum, JiHope + MarkJin family stuff was soft and sweet and fluffy. NamMin was just sad. 
> 
> This entire chapter is pretty much just a juxtaposition. The happiness of everyone else vs the sadness of NamMin. Mino is just very sad this whole chapter. He loves Namjoon, but Namjoon gives very little shits about him. Mino wants a baby, but Namjoon is just so uncaring about him outside of what he needs to say to get laid. 
> 
> It'll get better and I am excited for the time that it will get better. After Joonie gets close to the kids he is gonna get a little better and start being better to Mino, and then NamMin will get cute. But don't expect anything other than angst for a while still. There will also be some music related stuff that helps. At first I was gonna have Blackpink in the same time period as Winner, but I changed it and made it because I wanted them to be trainees around the same time as Jungkook and Yugyeom. They are the girl group Namjoon is helping to teach, and they are also gonna be very close to Mino. They are gonna write a song about him that is gonna help. 
> 
> Now, this chapter is full of very shallow character development. That is intentional. I just wanted to show what was actually going on with all the different families in this chapter - next chapter is going a little deeper into characters like Jungkook and Yugyeom (mostly Jungkook and Yugyeom). 
> 
> Yuna is a thing now, and she is a total Mommy's girl. She also doesn't have very much character development yet. If I am honest, I feel like Jin and Yoongi were getting kinky one night and were dirty talking about Jin wanting one of Yoongi's babies in him and then they finished and were like "maybe we should actually have our own kid that is ours alone..........." *months later* YUNA! XD
> 
> Shit is gonna hit the fan soon here. YG Family fan signing is gonna include a dick we all know! <\----- Very excited for this :D
> 
> Now here are the current ages since this is the time period we will be in for a while: 
> 
> Jin - 39 (turning 40) | Yoongi - 39 | Mino - 39 | Mark - 38 (turning 39) | Jaebum - 38 | Hoseok - 38 | Jackson - 38 | Namjoon - 37 (turning 38) | Jinyoung - 37 (turning 38) | Jimin - 36 (turning 37)
> 
> Taehyung - 17 (turning 18) | Jungkook and Yugyeom - 14 (turning 15) | Ara - 14 | Bam Bam 13 (turning 14) | Yuna - 10
> 
>  
> 
> Now opinion time! I originally wrote Youngjae as being in JYP very vaguely, but I was considered making Youngjae MarkJin kid instead - but I can't decide. What do you all think? OPINIONS! 
> 
> I have completely re-written all of this, so if it seems lacking in enthusiasm - that is why. Also, I may be slow with updates for the next little while. My cousins are in town so I might not just be sitting on my ass all day for the next week or so XDD


	15. Dodged a Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of YG Family arrive in Busan for their fan signing. Minho is dreading their time in Busan as he notices his mate's desire to meet up with Jin and his children. Jin is dreading the possibility of his three sons learning the truth he and Yoongi tried to keep hidden from them - that Yoongi is not actually their father. 
> 
> Jungkook is just excited to meet G-Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Chapter has arrived. Sorry for the few day gap. As I said on the last chapter, I have family here so I am slow. But I am also starting to be pushed hard to get a job, which I have been neglecting doing so that I could be writing chapters everyday. So the chapters will probably be every few days now, rather than everyday. 
> 
> Pretty much just angsty shit this chapter. Next chapter is when shit is actually going to happen. This is pretty much just another one of those set up chapters. There is also some shit talking about what was going on with NamMin during the time skip.

Reporters were everywhere as YG Family entered their hotel in Busan. 

The members of Winner were all there, along with GD, Seungri, Rap Monster, and the members of iKON.

They all went to check in at the front desk, everyone receiving keys for their rooms before they headed up to the hotel’s 9th floor in the elevator together. 

After that they all broke apart; Jiyong and Seungri to their own room, Namjoon and Mino to their own room, and then the members of Winner and iKON to the rooms that were divided amongst them. 

Namjoon and Minho walked into their luxury suite together, leaving their suitcases in the bedroom. 

Right away the omega was looking around to get acquainted with the place they would be living in for a week. 

His mate was doing something completely different though. 

Namjoon had opened the curtains of the living room window and was looking out over Busan before looking down at his phone where there were internet pictures open of Jin and the three boys that were Namjoon’s children. 

He dialed in Jin’s number to his phone and for the first time since his former mate’s first birthday after he left - Namjoon actually called him. 

There was beeping on the other line, before a voice chimed that the number was now out of service. 

The alpha ran a hand through his hair before putting his phone away in his pocket, returning to looking out over Busan. 

A few minutes later he felt hands rubbing at the back of his shoulders before arms wrapped around him from behind - Minho leaning over his shoulder and kissing his cheek gently. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Jin’s number is out of service. He must have changed it.” 

The omega’s eyes turned sad quickly and he let go of his mate. 

“We should go out and eat. There are some nice restaurants here in Busan.” 

“You go. I want to call Jin, so I am gonna try and find out his number.” 

The older man’s shoulders slumped a little but he walked to the bedroom anyway, grabbing his wallet and leaving the hotel room alone - heading straight to the room where the other members of Winner were staying. 

He knocked and the door opened right away, Seunghoon standing there. 

“Let’s go out for dinner, I am gonna ask Jiyong hyung and Seungri hyung too.” 

Seunghoon raised a brow. 

“What about your mate?” 

“Screw him, now get ready.” 

Mino stepped into the room as the others got ready - feeling anxiety settling deep in his chest. 

~*~

It was at 8am that Jin left the house with all of his children: backpacks thrown into the trunk, butts in seats, and seat belts buckled so that they could leave for school. 

Yuna was humming a tune contently in the seat behind Jin’s seat, looking out the window at the passing scenery. 

Taehyung was in the seat across the aisle from Yuna, turned around so that he could talk to the twins who were seated in the back of the car. 

“So who all is going to be at the fan signing you three are attending?” 

The boys all looked at their mother and Jungkook answered. 

“The members of Winner and iKON, Rap Monster, and then Seungri and G-Dragon.” 

The omega almost choked on the coffee he had been sipping when the boy mentioned the stage name that he hadn’t heard since around the time Yuna was born. 

All of the gossip had killed ‘Rap Monster’s’ career. By the time Yuna was born all of his albums were just completely flopping, he quit from his company - and stopped making music. 

Jin hadn’t even heard mention of him in the media since his daughter was around 6 months old. 

“Ahh, so you will finally get to meet GD Jungkook. Are you excited?” 

The man saw his son nodding enthusiastically through his rear view and smiled despite the sudden knot of fear that was settling in his stomach. 

“You and appa have met him, but none of us have. I think it is unfair! But now we will finally get to meet him!” 

They stopped at Yuna’s school first, Jin walking his daughter to the doors and kissing her head - making sure she got into the school before heading back to the vehicle. 

Jin was gnawing on his lip as they drove to the High School the three were attending, contemplating whether or not he should tell them. 

When the three teens soon got out he said soft ‘I love you’-s that weren’t loud enough to be heard by anyone else before telling them to be home on time. 

When he got home he quickly headed next door to Jimin’s house, knocking violently on the door. 

The other omega answered in seconds. 

“What is it hyung?” 

“I need an opinion. Also, why aren’t you at work?” 

“Day off. I was supposed to be working with Yugyeom today after he was done with school, but JYP decided that he wanted the boys to do vocal lessons today and dance tomorrow.” 

The two walked inside, Jimin making them coffee before they sat at the kitchen’s island together. 

“So what happened?” 

“The boys are going to a YG fan signing this weekend…” 

The younger omega raised a brow as he sipped his coffee. 

“And…??” 

“Namjoon is going to be there.” 

Right away at those words Jimin’s eyes went wide. 

“You are kidding right?” 

The older shook his head. 

“I don’t know what to do. I can’t ban them from going, they payed for the tickets with their own money.” 

“Hyung, he has released a few songs - and all of them are about missing his kids, and how much he feels bad for having missed so much of their lives. If he sees them at that event, he will almost certainly tell them that he is their father - then it is all screwed to hell.” 

Seokjin ran a hand through his hair. 

“But if I tell them now, after all these years, they will hate me.” 

Jimin shook his head. 

“Don’t say that hyung. Those boys are all far too attached to you, they would never hate you.” 

“But they might… hate Yoongi…” 

There was a moment of silence. 

It was a delicate situation. It was in so many TV shows, where an alpha boy grew up with another man as his father and then came to hate him when it wasn’t the truth. 

Jin didn’t want his sons to hate Yoongi because of him. Yoongi loved them all more than his own life and would do anything to protect them - so he didn’t want them to hate or be angry at Yoongi. 

The man headed home a few hours later, sitting at his kitchen table and looking at the family photo of the six of them that hung on the wall - feeling regret and anxiety knotted in the pit of his stomach. 

~*~

Minho was laying by the inside pool on a lounge chair, dressed only in swim trunks and flip flops as he sipped on a daiquiri out of a plastic cup. 

He liked getting out of Seoul. When he wasn’t working it was just so relaxing, it was one of the few times that he could escape from reality for a little bit. 

The door to the pool opened and he glanced over with wide eyes, confused as to why his bodyguards had let someone else in until he saw his mate walking over in trunks and a t-shirt with a towel around his neck. 

Right away the omega sat up, watching as the younger walked over to him. 

Namjoon put his towel over the back of the chair beside his before taking his shirt off and sitting down on the older man’s chair so that his back was pressed into Minho’s legs. 

“You’ve been down here for a while now.” 

“It’s nice down here.” 

There was a pause until Namjoon leaned back a little, wrapping an arm around his mate’s hips before locking their lips together - the omega practically melting into the kiss. 

When the younger released him he leaned back in his chair, returning to sipping his drink and watching intently as his mate got into the pool - practically drooling over the view of the alpha’s back muscles. 

“The pool is nice, have you had a swim yet?” 

“Yes, around an hour ago.” 

Namjoon raised one brow, smirking a little. 

“Come for another one.” 

Minho stood, walking to the edge of the pool and sitting down. 

The alpha swam over, stopping right in front of him and resting his chin on the older man’s knees - hands on the cement on either side of his hips. 

“You’re so pretty.” 

The omega’s face went bright red and he looked to the side - feeling bashful. Namjoon never said things like that to him unless he was horny. 

He only looked back at his mate when he felt hands under his thighs, noticing that the younger was now standing as he pulled Minho right to the edge of the pool - leaning between slim legs and dragging his mate into another deep kiss. 

Namjoon ground his hips upwards and right away Minho moaned against his lips, hands on the alpha’s shoulders pulling him closer. 

The younger had a hand on Minho’s waist and the hand was just about to dip below the waistline of the omega’s shorts when the door to the pool opened - the two looking up in shock as Jiyong and Seungri walked in. 

The older omega simply scoffed at them. 

“Public place guys. Take it somewhere else.” 

Minho shoved his mate away by the shoulders, Namjoon losing balance and flopping into the water - a mix of frustration and disappointment showing on his face. 

They soon returned to their room, got changed, and went out for dinner. 

The moment they walked back in the door of the hotel room the alpha was on his mate, Minho pressed against the wall as the alpha unbuttoned his shirt and trailed kisses down his bare chest. 

He wasn’t complaining. He never complained about this. 

It always felt good, Namjoon always made sure that it did. 

He moaned and whimpered and whined his entire way through it: loving every touch, lick, and bite that the alpha gave. 

It always felt as though the world revolved around him when Namjoon was good to him like this, but it always crumbled in the end. 

There were pleasured tears rolling down the omega’s cheeks as he layed on his mate’s chest, regaining his breath - the knot connecting the two as the alpha continuously came inside of the older man. 

Namjoon wrapped a blanket around them, knowing that Minho hated being completely naked right after sex because it made him feel too vulnerable. The way he thought about it, he was already extremely vulnerable from being stuck on an alpha’s knot - so he preferred to not also be extremely vulnerable by not being covered up. 

The younger had an arm wrapped around his mate’s hips over top of the blanket, and the omega was about to lean up and kiss him when he saw that Namjoon was already on his phone. 

He suddenly felt uncomfortable being stuck on the alpha’s knot and he shifted, whimpering a little at the burst of pain it brought. A few more tears fell, but he knew that there was no way his mate would notice that they were different from the earlier ones. 

A thumb rubbed into the back of Minho’s hip as the alpha continued staring at his phone intently. 

The older looked up at the man’s phone, letting out a deeply burdened sigh when he saw the article about Jin that was up on the screen. 

More tears fell as he buried his face into his mate’s chest. 

Namjoon was probably thinking about Jin the entire time. Imagining that it was that beautiful omega that he was fucking instead of his own mate. 

The thought made Minho’s entire being hurt but he somehow managed to hold back his sobs - passing out not long after, sleeping restlessly the entire night as his mind swam with thoughts of how his mate didn’t want him. 

~*~

The remainder of the week passed quickly and Jin spent all day, everyday, anxious. 

He and Yoongi had been arguing non-stop about whether or not they needed to tell their sons the truth. 

As Saturday morning came around the omega felt the knot of anxiety tightening further inside of his stomach. 

His sons were so excited, but as Jin watched them head out the door he felt scared. He wanted to tell them. But he was also afraid to. 

So he just stood there and watched as they headed out to the fansigning - hoping for the best. 

~*~

Jungkook and Yugyeom were both practically jumping up and down in their seats, the two fourteen year olds excited beyond belief for the fan signing to start. 

They were sitting in the first row of seats with Taehyung, passes around their necks and things to be signed in their hands. 

“He’s right there Yugyeom. G-Dragon is right there.” 

The younger twin rubbed Jungkook’s back. 

“Yes Kookie, he is right there. You will get to meet G-Dragon in like 15 minutes~” 

Taehyung was also moving in his seat, dancing a little to the music by Winner that was playing from the speakers on either side of the stage. 

“This song is so good, what is the name again?” 

The twins both looked at their older brother with a look that said ‘you seriously don’t know the name of this song?’ before Yugyeom responded. 

“Really Really - By Winner.” 

Taehyung was about to say something when there was an announcement about the beginning of the event. There was some talk about what fans could and couldn’t do, but soon they were lined up. 

The three boys were at the end of the line for their row, but didn’t really mind since their row was going first. 

Yugyeom was the first to get to go up, moving down the line of YG idols and getting autographs - eyes catching on the solo artist named Rap Monster. 

He didn’t know why he was so caught on the guy at the end of the line. 

The man seemed to feel much the same, because he was looking at Yugyeom with a look as though he knew him. 

Jungkook was right behind him, and the guard wanted Yugyeom to leave right away but he didn’t walk down from the stage. 

“I am just waiting for my brothers to finish, is that alright?” 

The man looked at the VIP pass around the boy’s neck then nodded, gesturing for him to stand off to the side a little. 

Jungkook was spending extra time at GD, the man smiling at the boy’s enthusiasm and bowing his head a little when Jungkook moved on to the end of the line. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Kim Jungkook.” 

Rap Monster furrowed his brows a little, feeling like he had heard the name but not recalling where as he signed the album the young teen had brought with him. 

When he was done he watched the boy walk over to another boy with slightly similar facial features. The two were chattering together and waiting for something. 

The next fan walked over and right away the face looked familiar. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Kim Taehyung.” 

Namjoon’s eyes went wide as he looked at the teen then at the two chattering boys standing off to the side. 

He was frozen. 

Looking at this teen it suddenly all clicked. This was his son. These were his sons. 

He snapped out of it when GD hit his arm, swallowing hard as he signed the YG Family shirt that the boy had brought. 

He wanted to say something, to reach out to those three boys as they walked off the stage together - but he doubted any of them knew who he was. 

To them he was just a stranger. 

Namjoon watched as the three returned to their seats, and all he could think about was the fact that those were his children - his and Jin’s children. 

When the event came to an end a few hours later he headed out to the front of the location as quickly as he could, letting out a huff of frustration as he watched Taehyung close the door of a car. 

All he could do was watch as they left - a sudden urge to make up for what he had missed filling his chest further as it had been for the past few years. 

~*~

Yoongi walked into the house with the three boys behind him and right away Jin was at their side, worry plastered across his face. 

The teens were all chattering excitedly and the alpha shook his head - indicating that they didn’t know anything. 

Jin felt as though he had just dodged a bullet. 

If he didn’t have to he didn’t want to tell his boys about Namjoon. About their past. About his past. About Yoongi. 

It was best if they grew up believing that they had been conceived and raised their entire life in love and security - rather than knowing the truth. 

It was best if they grew up believing that they had always been wanted, and that they hadn’t just been some accident made by an alpha who didn’t want to put a condom on. 

~*~

It wasn’t until around 10pm that Namjoon walked into his hotel room alongside his mate. 

“What’s wrong Namjoon-ah?” 

The alpha shook his head as he threw his tie down into his suitcase - removing his white dress shirt before sliding a black T-shirt on. 

He watched as Minho stripped and redressed into sweats that tightened around the ankles, a tank top, and a grey cardigan. 

The younger man had wanted to drown himself in sex and beer when they had arrived in Busan, but now he wanted to do that even more. 

Those had been his children. He had confirmed it with a quick google search. 

He didn’t know why he hadn’t noticed sooner - why he hadn’t noticed when he had seen Yugyeom. 

For some reason it just took seeing the face of the son he remembered for it all to click and for his instincts to cry out to him. 

A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked over at his mate, pretending to not notice the bags under the man’s eyes and the fact that his eyes were red from crying. 

He always pretended not to notice. 

“Tell me what’s wrong Namjoon.” 

Minho was so good to him. 

The omega was so sweet, always making sure Namjoon was okay - always genuinely worried regardless of how many times he had seen the alpha’s antics. 

He hated it. 

He wanted his mate to just give up on the idea of them being happy together and leave already. At least that way Namjoon could fuck whoever he wanted in peace. 

At first he had done that, until they had started to fight. They spent the first 5 years of their relationship fighting over it, the omega constantly threatening to leave. That lasted until their worst fight where Namjoon had shouted and sworn and called his mate a whore and told him to just get out. He had told Minho that he was just a hole to fuck and that he would rather fuck other people anyway. 

That was the fight that ended it all. Minho didn’t go to work for 2 months afterwards, and spent all of his time curled up on Seunghoon’s couch sobbing his eyes out. Namjoon hadn’t seen him for months until the older alpha had finally told him to pick his mate up. 

He still remembered what he had seen when he walked in the door that day. 

Minho sitting on the couch alone, so thin and sickly looking, hugging Namjoon’s jacket that he had been wearing when they had the fight - sobbing heartbrokenly. The omega has lost nearly 20 lbs in those two months, and had honestly looked like he would just fall apart if Namjoon dared to even touch him. 

When the alpha had approached him that day Minho had yelled and tried to push him away - wailing about how his alpha hated him and how he meant nothing. 

It wasn’t true. 

Namjoon did love Minho, yet he always hurt him like this - and he didn’t know why he did it. 

As always, he chocked it up to the fact that he had never been good at not breaking things. 

Now too, he knew that he was just breaking Minho little by little. He always noticed the black bags under his mate’s eyes - always noticed when they were red and swollen from him crying. 

Yet he never did anything. 

“I saw them earlier Minho. They were at that fan signing. My sons, all three of them.” 

The alpha wrapped arms around the older man’s slim waist - burying his face into Minho’s neck and breathing in deeply. 

The omega rubbed his back until he felt the younger bite at his neck. 

Right away Namjoon was pushed back by the shoulders, the younger narrowing his eyes. 

Namjoon scoffed a little and shook his head before heading out to the balcony to smoke - Minho watching his mate and rubbing at tired eyes. 

He just wanted to sleep and forget about it all. 

By the time the alpha walked back inside the omega was laying curled up on the uncomfortable couch, slender body quivering from the AC and lack of blankets. 

The younger sighed gently before picking Minho up, carrying him to bed and curling his body around his mate’s smaller one. 

All he could think about was how good his mate smelled, how beautiful he was, and how well Minho fit into his arms - as though the omega had been his all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said, ANGST. 
> 
> Minho is a sad bb. Namjoon loves him but is also a dick to him without reason (because he wants to be rolling in his pity for himself alone). Mino is really just scared that Namjoon will leave him, he has kinda given up on leaving. Next chapter will show the internal contemplation behind that and a bit of his reasoning for not leaving Namjoon despite him being an asshole. 
> 
> Jin is all happy because he thinks he dodged a bullet. It's a lie. He hasn't dodged a bullet yet. He isn't going to be able to dodge the bullet when it shows up on his doorstep next chapter. 
> 
> Jungkook was so precious though, so excited to meet G-Dragon. I just think about that gif with Jungkook standing right behind Jiyong and you can see that he is totally flipping his shit internally. That is all I think about, that Jungshook gif XD
> 
> Not really much to say this chapter. Next chapter will be some group fun (JiHope, YoonJin, JackBum, MarkJin + miniature humans) and then Namjoon is gonna crash the party. More angsty NamMin for a while still. Jungkook is gonna be ragey so be prepared for that. 
> 
> Hwaiting.


	16. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is working hard to get ready for Bam Bam's birthday party, but things take a turn for the worse at a very bad time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, a shit ton of angst up ahead.
> 
> Jungkook is an angry angsty teen. Yoongi is pissed off that Jungkook is being an angry angsty teen. Jin is just sad. Taehyung is sad too. Yugyeom is also pretty sad - but Yugyeom also has a crush ;)
> 
> Yuna is precious. Bam Bam and Youngjae are picky and taking forever just to choose outfits. Youngjae is now officially MarkJin kid. Also because only one person commented on whether they wanted MarkJin kid Youngjae or not, and they said yes to majority wins I guess XD
> 
> Mino is still pure angst. He is the definition of angst in this story. Mostly because I like tormenting the sweetest and most lovable characters. 
> 
> So yeah, get ready for sweetness and angst and angst and sweetness

Two days passed quickly and with ease for Jin as he worked on getting ready for Bam Bam’s birthday party that Jackson and Jaebum were throwing at his house. 

The couple had been complaining about how their apartment wasn’t big enough for their son’s party when they were all at the JYP building one day and Jin had offered their house for the event - much to Yoongi’s annoyance. 

The party was on the Monday long weekend, which the alpha had wanted to spend sleeping. 

The man was in the store with his mate and their four children, Bam Bam with them as his parents were out getting his cake and wanted him to pick out his own snacks for the party. 

They were walking through the snack food aisle together, Yuna walking close to Jin while the four boys were up ahead of them - chattering non-stop as they always did. 

When the teens came to a stop so did Jin, Yoongi, and Yuna. 

“Pick out a few bags of chips guys.” 

They did as they were told, putting a few in the cart before heading across the aisle and grabbing a few two litres of different brands of pop. 

Seokjin couldn’t help smiling as he watched Jungkook putting Yugyeom in a headlock and ruffling his hair - Bam Bam and Taehyung both laughing at the twins as they play fought. 

The four got along so well. 

They turned a corner to the cold aisles, heading to get ice cream. 

“Did our choreo look good on Friday Bam Bam?” 

The younger looked up from his phone when he heard Yugyeom address him. 

“Yeah! I loved it, you dance so well Yugyeom hyung~”

The alpha blushed and smiled a little - Taehyung and Jungkook noticing the blush right away. 

Jungkook slapped his twin’s arm gently before looking away and pretending that nothing happened - Yugyeom hitting him back. 

When Jin and the others caught up Jungkook instantly went about tormenting his brother. 

“Eommaaa~ Yugyeomie was hitting on Bam Bam~” 

The slightly younger alpha’s face lit up bright red, Jin raising a brow as he looked between his sons and Bam Bam - who was also starting to look like a tomato. 

“I was not! Appa Jungkook is teasing me again!” 

Yoongi didn’t seem to care much as he grabbed a box of popsicles and put them in the cart. 

“Jungkook don’t tease your brother,” the alpha stated blandly. 

This time it was both twins that spoke up. 

“Eommaaa~ Appa is doing that thing again.” 

Yoongi leaned against the cart, looking at his youngest sons. 

“What thing?” 

This time Taehyung joined the conversation. 

“The thing where he says something, but we all know he doesn’t mean it - and that he is bored and really just wants to go home and sleep.” 

Jin laughed and Yoongi slapped his arm, the omega’s laughter still not stopping. 

“They know you too well Yoongi-ah.” 

Yuna was the next to add something. 

“Eommaa~ Appa keeps dozing off when he reads me stories at bedtime or when we go out to movies.” 

Yoongi instantly looked at his youngest child, huffing at the fact that all of his kids seemed to be enjoying tormenting him. 

The young girl was grinning widely and Jin giggled softly. 

“They have turned on you Yoongi.” 

“I’ve noticed,” the alpha grumped. 

The group was soon back at the house, decorating happily as they waited for Jackson and Jaebum. 

The couple arrived around noon and right away Jackson and Jin headed to put the cake, and other things they had bought, away.

When that was done they finished putting up decorations and got everything laid out nicely before the family of three headed home to change and grab anything else they needed. 

Jin had a feeling that it was going to be an enjoyable day for all of them. 

~*~

Minho’s head was resting on his hand as he watched Namjoon typing fast, completely focused on whatever he was doing. 

If the omega was honest, he didn’t really even want to know. It was probably something to do with the man and his former mate and his kids. 

“I am going to get in the shower Namjoon-ah.” 

No response. 

He did as he had said that he was going to, and was soon standing bare under the hot water. 

It felt good on his cold skin. 

The omega looked at his reflection on the polished surface of the shower head as he ran hands through his wet hair. 

After a minute he glanced down at himself, wrapping one arm around his abdomen. 

Water droplets fell from thick lashes - reflecting the world around them as they hit the ground and were washed away. 

He just wanted them to be happy, to have a family together. 

Yet Namjoon was always like this. 

But what could he do? 

They had treatments now, ways to sever the bond between an alpha and an omega without the alpha having to mate someone else, but 95% of the time they left the omega infertile and unable to mate with someone else. 

Minho had looked into it for a while, but it just wasn’t worth it. 

Giving up the ability to have his own child was not worth it just to be able to get away from Namjoon. 

He could leave Namjoon without getting the treatment, but what good would that do him? He wouldn’t be able to sleep with any other alphas anyway - wouldn’t be able to get pregnant. 

Above all else he wanted a child of his own, someone to take care of and cherish. 

The only way he could have that wish fulfilled was with Namjoon. 

When the man emerged from the shower he wrapped himself in a fuzzy bathrobe and headed out into the living room - expecting to find his mate and instead finding a note that said the younger was going out for a bit. 

He had probably gone to see Mark or something. Since they had gotten to Busan the man had been talking about how Mark also lived there - and how the two had been chatting over text for a few weeks. 

Despite the fact that Minho knew he shouldn’t have been jealous, he still couldn’t help the envy bubbling in his chest. 

~*~

Jaebum was trying very hard not to get frustrated as he waited for Bam Bam to choose an outfit. 

He loved his son, but he took an eternity to pick what he wanted to wear - EVERYDAY. 

Everyday of the week Bam Bam would take two hours just to pick clothing - just to decide what pair of skinny jeans and what shirt he wanted to wear. 

Jackson returned from checking on the boy for the third time, the omega chewing on his lip in impatience. 

“Is he done yet?” 

“Not even close.” 

They both sighed in defeat. 

Around 15 minutes later the teen finally emerged, Jackson clapping as he looked at Bam Bam. The boy had done his own makeup and it defined his eyes well, but was also subtle enough to make it seem natural. He was wearing a pair of ripped black skinny jeans with a long sleeve sweater over top that hung around halfway down his thighs. The outfit was just so perfect on his slim frame and Jackson couldn’t help but think that his baby was beautiful. 

They headed to the door together, both men looking at their son fondly. 

“Shall we go?” 

“Yep! This is going to be so much fun!” 

The couple smiled at each other as they watched their son happily skipping through the building’s halls. 

~*~

Yuna was humming as Jin tied her hair up in a high ponytail, short bangs hanging over her forehead. 

When the man was done he kissed her head. 

“Does it look good Yuna?” 

“Yeah, I love it~ Thank you eomma~” 

The girl leaned up and kissed her mother’s cheek, Jin’s ear going a little red as a smile formed on his face. 

She was so lovable. 

“Alright, well let’s go out there and wait with your brothers.” 

The 10 year old nodded, heading out to sit with her brothers - pink dress flowing a little behind her. 

Yoongi moved to the side as his daughter almost ran into him, glancing at his mate who was standing in the bathroom door way - Seokjin smiling sweetly. 

The older approached the alpha, and right away an arm was wrapped around the omega’s hips. 

“She is so sweet. I am so glad that we had her Yoongi, I don’t know what I would have done without my baby girl.” 

The younger couldn’t help the smile that was also forming on his face as he kissed at the mating mark on the back of his omega’s neck. 

“Yes, she is our spoiled baby for sure.” 

Seokjin nodded. 

“Very spoiled, but she is also still a good child despite it.” 

The couple were finishing the final preparations for the party when the door rang. 

Taehyung, who had been tickling his younger sister, backed up a little and went to go to the door - only to be cut off by Yuna.

“That must be the others!” 

The girl stood and ran to the door, Taehyung following. 

“Wait Yuna. Make sure to check first.” 

The door was swung open and the teen smiled. 

“Wow, you-”

~*~

“Youngjae! Are you ready yet!?” 

“Almost eomma!” 

Mark was standing by the door, waiting patiently with hands in his pocket as he watched Jinyoung’s frustration quickly rising. 

“Hey, at least he doesn’t take as long as Bam Bam. Remember when Bam Bam was here and he took like 3 hours to get ready?” 

Jinyoung shook his head a little. 

“I don’t care if he is faster than Bam Bam, he is still taking way too long just to decide on a pair of pants to wear.” 

The teen walked down the stairs dressed in blue skinny jeans and a half sleeve shirt with a cardigan over top. 

“It wasn’t just to decide on pants eomma. I also had to choose jewelry and what sweater to wear with my shirt. It takes a while.” 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes a bit. 

“You are going to a birthday party, not Fashion Week in Seoul.”

There was a knock on the door and Youngjae ran to it, swinging it open and blinking in surprise. 

“Wow, you-”

~*~

Jin was in the kitchen organizing the food so that people could grab plates and then move in a line and grab any food they wanted along the line. 

That was when he heard the doorbell ring and he instantly looked up at the clock. 

It was only 3, so they were around half an hour early - but whatever. It was their son’s birthday party so they could come whenever they wanted. 

The man finished his organization before heading to the door smiling and humming softly - eyes going wide when he saw the scene at the door. 

~*~

“Wow, you look awesome Bam Bam!” 

The older boy smiled at Youngjae, giggling and rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I don’t think I look that good, I just sorta threw this on.” 

Jaebum rolled his eyes. 

“Bam Bam, it does not take 2 hours to ‘throw something on’.” 

Youngjae looked down at himself. 

“I think I need to go change!” 

Jinyoung grabbed his son by the arm. 

“No, you need to go with Jackson and Jaebum to Bam Bam’s birthday party so your father and I can actually get to the movie on time.” 

The boy groaned but didn’t argue with his mother as they all left the apartment. 

“Thank you for coming to pick him up you two.” 

“It’s no problem Jinyoung~ You and Mark deserve some free time so we really don’t mind.” 

They got to the parking lot and Youngjae said goodbye to his parents before climbing into the back seat of Jackson’s car with Bam Bam. 

~*~

“Wow, you are Rap Monster!” 

Taehyung had excitement in his eyes, but Yuna didn’t as she hid behind her elder brother. 

Jungkook and Yugyeom popped their heads around the corner to see what was going on right as their mother showed up - Jin freezing in place and going dead silent. 

Namjoon looked at his three sons, at the little girl behind Taehyung, and then at his former mate who still looked as beautiful as he had the day he left. 

“Is this part of that YG Family raffle!?” 

Yugyeom also looked excited as he went to walk forward, only to be stopped by Seokjin stretching an arm out in front of him. 

“Boys, go to your rooms please.” 

They all looked at Jin, right away getting their hackles up. 

“But eomma-”

“ROOMS, NOW!” 

The three scattered quickly, Yuna clinging to her mother’s leg and looking a little scared as Jin ushed for her to follow her brothers. 

“Go to your room please Yuna.” 

She nodded and then headed to her room as well. 

Seokjin walked to the door, glaring at his former mate. 

“You need to leave right now.” 

“No.” 

“Namjoon, I am serious. Leave. Get the hell away from me and my children.” 

“They are my children too!” 

“No they aren’t,” a voice snarled and the omega turned around to see Yoongi there - eyes glinting dangerously. 

“I am the one who got him pregnant with them. They are my children.” 

“You got him pregnant with them but didn’t even want them, what has changed? Now you are suddenly here - but it is too late. If you want them to be your kids, too bad - I have raised them for their entire lives so they are mine.” 

The older alpha moved close and Jin put himself between them right as they were about to start yelling. 

“Enough. Namjoon, leave. I don’t want you here. You are going to ruin Bam Bam’s birthday party.” 

The man seemed confused. 

“Bam Bam?” 

“Jackson’s and Jaebum’s son.” 

“How am I going to ruin his party by being here?” 

“Because if Jaebum sees you he is going to fucking murder you. He is not going to let you be within a ten mile radius of Jackson and their child.”

“Jinnie, I just want to talk. To you and to them, please.” 

Yoongi snarled. 

“Don’t fucking call him that. Get your own damn mate.” 

The younger met his glare and Jin once again pushed them away from each other. 

“Stop. I do not have time for this, Yoongi you need to stop aggravating the situation and Namjoon you need to leave.” 

“I won’t. I leave Busan tomorrow morning and I want to talk to my kids before I leave.” 

Taehyung was shaking, covering his mouth as he listened to the conversation. 

He was glad he had told Jungkook and Yugyeom to stay in their rooms, until he noticed that the two boys were also standing there listening. 

Jungkook was clenching his fists and grinding his teeth, Yugyeom rubbing at his own face with both hands - both twins looking deeply conflicted. 

“Now is not a good time Namjoon. Come back next time you are in Busan.” 

Yoongi’s eyes went wide as he looked between his mate and the larger alpha - rage starting to pour out. 

“Excuse me? No Jin! He is not allowed to come back at all.” 

“Yoongi stop, for now we just need to solve this-” 

“No! He is not coming back here and fucking our children up!” 

The younger grabbed Yoongi by the front of the shirt and Jin was about to try and push Namjoon away again when a hand grabbed the man by the shoulder - pulling him backwards. 

Yoongi was released and they watched as Hoseok pulled the man back, putting himself between his friends and the unknown alpha.

“I don’t know what is going on - but you were threatening one of my closest friends and Seokjin hyung is letting out enough distressed pheromones to make one think he was being murdered.” 

Namjoon looked up at the newcomer, feeling very confused. 

“Just go Namjoon, come back some other time and we can talk - but I have a birthday party to be getting ready for right now.” 

The man clenched his fists but nodded a little, standing and walking to his car - looking at Jin one last time before getting back into his vehicle and heading back to his hotel. 

~*~

Jungkook was sitting on his bed, fingers digging into the palm of his hand as he thought about everything he had just heard. 

The man he had thought was his father just a substitute for his real father all along. 

How could they do this? How could they have lied to all three of them for years like this?

“Jungkook?” 

The teen shook his head and Yugyeom looked at him with worry in his eyes. 

He felt the bed shift as his twin sat beside him. 

“I don’t think they meant to hurt us Jungkook-” 

“Shut up. I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“They must have had a good reason for it all-” 

“What good reason!? What ‘good reason’ is there for keeping who our real dad was a secret for our entire lives!?” 

“Jungkook.” 

Both twins whipped around when they heard their mother’s voice, Jin standing in the doorway looking deeply saddened. 

“Come with me you two, your father and I want to have a conversation.” 

“Don’t call him that. He isn’t even our father!” 

“Jungkook, stop.” 

The alpha dug his nails harder into the palms of his hands as he and Yugyeom followed Seokjin to their ‘father’s’ office.

The two sat down with Taehyung and Jin went to sit on the other side of the desk beside Yoongi. 

“You three heard the entire thing…” 

All three nodded at their mother’s words. 

“Yoongi… isn’t your biological father… That man - Namjoon - is your biological father.” 

Jungkook was shaking his head - rage apparent on his face. 

Taehyung was the first to speak up. 

“Well can you… Can you tell us why eomma? Why you left him, and why you hid all of this from us?” 

The man felt himself tearing up a little as he reached across the desk, grabbing one of Taehyung’s hands in both of his. 

“I didn’t want you three to suffer…” there was a pause before the omega continued, “because he didn’t want any of you. The first time I got pregnant he was appalled, he was terrified it would kill his music career. But he still helped me through it despite that, and helped me raise you for the first year of your life Taehyung. Until… he stopped coming home at a regular time. He wouldn’t come home until 2am or later, and was saying that he just got caught up at the studio… but he was cheating on me.” 

The 17 year old was starting to tear up a little and he put his head down on top of his mother’s hands. 

“You were only a bit over two years old when I found out. But I also found out that it had been going on since before you were even born. That also happened to be the same week I found out I was pregnant with Jungkook and Yugyeom, and I decided that I couldn’t stay there. You barely even saw him anymore Taehyung, It was like I was raising you on my own, and I didn’t want the same thing for your younger brothers - so I left him and moved to Busan. He only tried to contact me once, almost a year after I had left - and then never tried again. I loved you three with all of my heart and I didn’t want you three to suffer because of him - I just wanted you all to be happy.” 

Taehyung was crying softly now and Jin ran a hand through his oldest son’s hair. 

“What about HIM?” 

The omega raised a brow at his second oldest son and right away could see Yoongi’s temper rising. 

“What about me Jungkook? I have raised you since the moment you were born.” 

Jin gently grabbed Yoongi’s arm and the alpha calmed a little. 

“I met your father when I was around 7 months pregnant with you two, and we have been together since then as your parents.” 

Jungkook shook his head again. 

“He is not one of my parents.” 

Yoongi narrowed his eyes. 

The teen glanced between his brothers who both had saddened expressions on their faces. 

“I don’t know why you two are acting like this isn’t a big deal. They have been lying to us since we were freaking babies!” 

Yoongi was breathing through his mouth to calm himself as his second son raised his voice. 

“It’s not that simple Kookie-” 

“Shut up!” 

“Jungkook, do not talk that way to your brother.” 

The teen rounded on his mother this time, slamming his hands on the desk and standing. 

“Just shut up! I can’t believe you would lie about this for our entire lives and let us believe that some stranger was our father! It could have been any guy, any alpha or beta that you came across who was nice to you and you would have just let them have you and let them pretend to be something that they weren’t! He is not my dad and you aren’t even worthy of being called my mother anymore-!” 

The boy stopped as the sound of Yoongi slapping him reverberated off the walls, the man completely enraged. 

Jungkook gritted his teeth. 

“Sit down.” 

The boy didn’t move. 

“SIT DOWN NOW.” 

Right away the teen plopped into his chair, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest - practically quivering with anger. 

“You DO NOT EVER talk to your mother that way. He has gone through so much pain for you to be alive and sitting here today so you do not talk to him that way. I swear that if I ever hear you speak to him like that again you will be sitting on your ass on the fucking curb. Do you understand Jungkook?” 

There was no response and Yugyeom shook his twin’s shoulder, Jungkook hitting his hand away. 

“DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?” 

“YES OKAY!?” 

The young alpha was staring down at himself as tears began to fall. 

“You can think what you want about this whole situation, but tell me why he is your father and I am not? Because he had sex with your mom and got him pregnant? Because he was there for the first 2 months of your existence when you and Yugyeom were the size of fucking raspberries?” 

Another silence. 

“I have been there since you two were little squirming people who were kicking your mother in the internal organs for fun. I have been there since the moment you were born, I was there when you two came into this world and I have helped to raise you everyday since then. He did the easy stuff. It is easy to have sex with someone and get them pregnant - and that is all he ever did for you. I have taken care of you, changed your diapers, put food in your stomachs, held you when you had a fever, paid for you to go on field trips, and catered to the millions of needs you have had over your lifetime. Yet I am not your father? All because I wasn’t the one who had sex with your mother?” 

Yugyeom shook his head. 

“You are our father.” 

The man ruffled Yugyeom’s hair. 

“If you really think that then why don’t we bring your ‘father’ back here Jungkook? You can go stay with your father. He can pay for your food, and your dance lessons, and your vocal lessons, and for you to be able to do things as a JYP trainee. Why don’t we call the man that you don’t even know back here and let him raise you from now on? How does that sound?” 

Jungkook shook his head and more tears were falling, Jin moving to the other side of the desk and kneeling down - wiping at his son’s face. 

“Kookie, I know Yoongi isn’t your biological father - and I am sorry for that. But it would have been far more painful for you to know that your biological father was out there and didn’t want you. Yoongi and I love you kids with all of our hearts and I thought that was enough…” 

There were tears streaming down Jin’s face as he looked between his sons. 

“I never meant to hurt you like this, you kids are my entire world - I just wanted to protect you from the pain that these facts would bring. I’m sorry if I was being selfish, but I just so badly wished that Yoongi were your biological father - because then I knew we could have all been happy.” 

The omega was sobbing softly now and Jungkook began to sob, dropping onto the ground and burying his face into his mother’s chest. 

The man was gently rocking his crying child, rubbing his back and trying to wipe his own tears. 

He had never wanted things to end up like this. 

~*~

Yuna was sitting on her bed hugging her favourite pillow, crying softly. 

If that weird man was her brothers' father, did that mean he was her father too? 

She heard the door open and right away sat up, turning over and looking at her parents as they walked in. 

“Yuna honey what’s wrong?” 

The girl ran to her parents, hugging both of them at the same time. 

Both men held her close and Jin gently rubbed the top of her head. 

“What’s wrong Yuna?” 

She looked up at her father, more tears falling. 

“D-Does this mean appa isn’t m-my appa?” 

The girl began to cry harder and right away Jin and Yoongi kneeled down, the omega pulling their baby close as the alpha rubbed her back. 

“No Yuna, I am your appa - you are only mine and your mother’s child.” 

The ten year old looked up at them with teary eyes. 

“Really?” 

“Really.” 

“Really really?” 

Jin laughed softly and kissed her head. 

“Yes sweetie, really really.” 

Yuna wiped at her tears before standing up and hugging her father. 

“Okay, because I don’t want some weird, mean, scary guy to be my appa. I love my chubby cheeked appa.” 

Seokjin laughed harder and Yoongi breathed in deeply - pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“I love you too Yuna.” 

~*~

Minho instantly sat up on the bed when he heard the door of the hotel room open and then slam shut. 

The omega moved to the living room where Namjoon was sitting on the floor, running his hands over his face and through his hair. 

The older kneeled down next to his mate and rubbed at his shoulder. 

“What happened Namjoon?” 

The alpha shook his head and slapped Minho’s hand away. 

The omega went back to rubbing his mate’s shoulders but this time the larger man grabbed his wrist tightly - looking at him with predatory eyes. 

That was when he knew that his mate was in a very bad mood. 

Namjoon leaned forward and was kissing and nipping at his neck - the omega not trying to stop him.

Before he really had time to process what was going on he was pinned on his back against the floor, nails digging into tile as the alpha used his body to fuck his frustrations away. 

It ended faster than usual, likely because Namjoon pulled out before the knot could lock them together - the alpha throwing his shirt down over top of his mate before leaving the room. 

Minho hugged his mate’s shirt and gnawed at his bottom lip, a few tears rolling down red cheeks. 

He wanted his mate to hold him close right now, yet he was all alone on the cold tile - watching as his tears hit the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So shit hit the fan again. Not as hard as the first time, but it did still hit the fan. 
> 
> Jungkook was very very angry and Taehyung and Yugyeom are just like contemplating the universe. The birthday party isn't over, but it felt like too much to also do it in this chapter - so next chapter is the actual birthday party. It's going to be awkward. 
> 
> Youngjae and Bam Bam are priceless, and their parents are just like *bashes head into wall*. Jinyoung is pissy. I just keep thinking about that video of him trying to feed Yugyeom and Yugyeom turns him away and then he throws the spoon down all pissed off. That and the video of him saying he will kill Yugyeom. I really have an affinity for savage Jinyoung. I adore him. 
> 
> Namjoon is not in a good mood this chapter, neither is Yoongi. Jin and Yoongi are gonna have a little fight next chapter, Minho and Namjoon are also going to fight - Cause in case you didn't notice, Namjoon is being a fucking asshole to his mate XD 
> 
> YG Fam is probably gonna be in next chapter raging at Namjoon a little. Jiyong like for sure, but possibly baby Blackpink too. 
> 
> I dunno what else to say XD
> 
> Hwaiting!


	17. A Good Day, A Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bam Bam's birthday party is a good, but emotional one. Namjoon tries hard to make it up to Minho after hurting him and his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, right off the bat I want to warn you - there is some graphic mention of sexual assault in this chapter. 
> 
> I also want to state this, because it may seem a little blurry when you read it - but what happened between Namjoon and Minho wasn't Non Consensual, it was just very Dubious consent. The biggest thing isn't necessarily what happened when they were actually having sex, it is the fact that Namjoon left him there on the floor. I know this sounds weird now - but you will understand. 
> 
> This chapter is pretty fluffy for the most part. Jungkook and Yugyeom are very cute twins. All the kids are pretty cute. Yugyeom and Taehyung are trying hard to remain happy for the birthday party. Bam Bam is a sweetie.

By the time Bam Bam and the others arrived the family had calmed, but the tension was still hanging heavily in the air around them. 

Right away Bam Bam and Youngjae could tell that Jungkook was in a bad mood, so the two younger boys levitated more towards Taehyung and Yugyeom. 

Jaebum was in a bad mood the moment he walked to the front door and smelled Namjoon. Jin had assured him that the other alpha was gone - but he was still pissed off that the man had even been here in the first place. 

Yoongi, Hoseok, and Jaebum were sitting together on the deck with cans of beer in their hands - talking about the situation that had taken place not long before. 

Their omegas were all standing in the kitchen with alcohol as well, snacking as they watched the kids who were sitting at the table together playing monopoly. 

“So what happened with Namjoon? Jaebum hyung smelled him when we got to the door.” 

“He showed up here wanting to talk to the boys and I.” 

“Why now?” 

The oldest omega shook his head. 

“Don’t ask me, it has been 14 years - only an idiot thinks that they will actually be able to be a part of their child’s life after being absent for 14 years.” 

Jimin nodded his head. 

“I just don’t get why it had to happen today.” 

They all seemed deep in thought as they continued to devour the bowl of chips sitting on the counter. 

The back door opened and Jimin glanced over as Hoseok walked into the kitchen - the alpha kissing his mate gently before opening the fridge. 

“Out of drinks all ready?” 

“Yep. Yoongi hyung and Jaebum hyung are drinking pretty hard today - they are both in pretty bad moods.” 

The omegas all nodded. 

“You guys should come outside with us, I think they’re lonely without their mates,” the tall man paused and smiled a little as he looked at Jimin, “I think I am lonely without my mate too~” 

Jimin giggled and kissed the older man’s cheek. 

“We’ll come out in a few minutes okay Hoseokie hyung~?” 

“Okay Jiminnie~” 

The man headed back outside with three drinks in hand and Jimin watched him go with a sweet smile on his face. 

“You are just eternally so infatuated with him.” 

The youngest omega looked at Jackson and puffed his cheeks up a little. 

“So? That is normal! He is my mate, and we have been together for almost 20 years now.” 

They all froze for a minute as a certain reality hit them, and Jackson was the first to talk. 

“We are getting old aren’t we?” 

Jin nodded. 

“I think we are. I don’t really know how it happened, but Yoongi and I have almost been together for 15 years now.” 

Jackson was thinking hard and counting something on his fingers. 

“I think Jaebum hyung and I have been together for… 18 years? 17 years? Something like that.” 

The three glanced over at the kids, who still all had full drinks and a bowl full of chips, before heading out onto the back patio. 

“I still remember when Taehyung was little and used to run to the door every time Hoseokie hyung showed up~” 

The alphas glanced up at them, Jimin sitting on his mate’s lap while Jin and Jackson pulled up their own chairs. 

“What are you guys talking about?” 

Jimin smiled at his mate. 

“The fact that we are all getting old.” 

The three alphas looked surprised but soon got that same expression on their face, the one that said ‘oh god, we are getting old!’. 

“Now that I think about it, I started working at JYP like 22 years ago I think…” 

“That makes you sound so old Yoongi-ah~” 

The alpha slapped his mate’s leg and Jin laughed. 

“That coming from the oldest person here is laughable~” 

Jin pouted a little before slapping Yoongi’s leg back. 

“He may be the oldest, but you are only a few months younger Yoongi hyung~ The rest of us are young and in our prime~” 

The eldest two laughed loudly. 

“As if, you just keep dreaming Jimin. Just because you are 2 years younger doesn’t mean you are ‘in your prime’ still.” 

“Hey!” 

“Wait,” they all stopped and looked at Jin, “what do you call Jimin at times like this?” 

There was a short silence as Jaebum and Yoongi silently prayed the dad joke to come wouldn’t be too horrible. 

“DREAMin!!!” 

Jaebum groaned loudly and rubbed his face with his hands as the others all burst out laughing - Jin laughing so hard that it sounded like one of the kids was washing the windows behind them. 

Inside the house Taehyung groaned as he landed on one of Yugyeom’s properties again. 

“Why are you so good at this game!?” 

The alpha smiled and laughed as he held out a hand - his older brother placing some of the colourful money in his palm. 

“You are just unlucky hyung~” 

Jungkook was quiet and had barely said anything since the party had begun. 

“Youngjae, your turn~” 

The youngest boy rolled the dice and moved the number of spaces, also groaning when he landed on one of Yuna’s. 

“They are both really good!” 

Yuna grinned and hummed as she accepted the money Youngjae handed her. 

“Maybe it is because their names both start with ‘Y’?” 

Youngjae puffed his cheeks up a little at Bam Bam’s suggestion. 

“But mine starts with Y too!” 

Everyone but Jungkook laughed loudly as Youngjae continued to pout. 

Bam Bam rolled and managed to avoid all of the occupied properties, landing on one of the card slots and picking one up - grinning and moving forward as it told him to go to one of the only free properties which also just so happened to be past ‘go’.

“Bam Bam has birthday boy luck today,” Ara commented sourly. 

“Yep~ I do~ Ohhhh banker Gyeomie, I would like to buy this property~” 

Yugyeom put the money in the bank stand and held the card out to Bam Bam - pulling it away the moment the younger teen went to grab it. 

“Oh, I think this is actually mine-” 

The smaller snatched the card from Yugyeom and they all laughed again as Bam Bam stuck his tongue out. 

Jungkook looked around at the others, and he couldn’t help but feel a little disoriented. 

The boy handed all of his stuff to Yugyeom, murmuring that he didn’t want to play anymore before heading outside. 

The younger twin watched as his brother left, quickly sorting all of his money in the bank stand and putting all of his cards back on the side. 

“What is up with him today?” 

Both of Jungkook’s brothers looked at Ara as she spoke and it was Yugyeom who responded. 

“Just a bad day. A lot of stuff happened - but we can talk about that some other time. For now we should just try not to crowd him too much.” 

“So does this mean Kookie oppa’s properties are up for sale~?” 

Yugyeom smiled at his baby sister. 

“Yes. I am gonna get them all though~” 

Yuna stuck her tongue out. 

“Nuh uh! They are gonna be mine Gyeomie oppa!” 

~*~

The backdoor opened and the adults all looked to it as Jungkook stepped outside, the young teen closing the door and then heading to where his mother was sitting. 

Jin looked up at his son and leaned back in his seat a little, gesturing for Jungkook to come sit on his lap - the boy doing so without complaint. 

The teen leaned into his mother, hiding his face into Jin’s neck as the omega rubbed his back. 

“So where are Mark and Jinyoung again?” 

They all sighed in relief a little internally as Jin struck a conversation up again - Jackson quick to respond. 

“They wanted some ‘alone time’, so they got us to pick Youngjae up so that they could go to a movie and then I think they are also going for dinner together.” 

“You know, I think we should really all do a date night~ We could have all the kids at one house, get Taehyung to keep an eye on them and then go out for dinner and drinks~” 

There was a loud murmur of approval at Jimin’s idea. 

“That would be fun, we would have to do karaoke too though! I want to see Yoongi hyung fail at singing to Big Bang again!” 

Yoongi threw a napkin at Hoseok who only laughed more. 

“Shut up. I did not ‘fail’ at singing to Big Bang, I simply didn’t do as well as everyone else.” 

The others were all laughing at him as the alpha attempted to salvage his pride. 

“So… in other words…” Jackson trailed off for a moment, “you failed.” 

The eldest alpha huffed as the group laughed harder - stopping when his eyes stuck on Jungkook. 

He could tell that his son was very upset. 

Their joking only stopped when Taehyung poked his head out the door. 

“Eomma, I think the dip is done cooking.” 

Jungkook looked up then stood, Jin doing the same. 

“Alright, then let’s all head inside and eat shall we?” 

Everyone nodded and filed inside, Jungkook still glued to his mother’s hip as Jin pulled the dip out of the oven and placed it down on the counter. 

Starting with the kids everyone began to serve themselves up plates of food - sitting in the living room chattering happily as they ate. 

Jungkook was leaning against Jin’s shoulder as he ate and Yugyeom couldn’t help but feel a little dejected - since his twin usually came to him when he was upset. 

When the food was done Jin and Jackson moved around the room, picking up garbage and using it as an excuse for disappearing into the kitchen. When the omega made a gesture at Yoongi and Jaebum they turned off all of the lights in the living room and dining room - the others all voicing confusion throughout the now pitch black room. 

It only lasted until Jackson emerged from the kitchen carrying a cake adorned with a bunch of massive candles on top - everyone starting to sing happy birthday, Bam Bam’s smile clear as day in the golden candlelight. 

The teen blew out the candles and the two alphas turned the lights back on, everyone cheering happily. 

Jin held the cake as Jackson and Jaebum both pulled their son close, the others all smiling as they watched the sweet moment between the family of three - the kids all moving to cuddle up close to their parents, Youngjae cuddling close to Ara’s parents. 

“Thank you eomma, appa - this is the best party ever~” 

Jackson smiled as he rubbed his son’s back, laying a kiss on Bam Bam’s forehead. 

“You should thank everyone - they all helped to make it happen Bam Bammie~” 

The teen looked around and bowed a little. 

“Thank you all~” 

The cake didn’t last long against the massive group - and after the teen opened his presents they all got settled in, tucked under blankets with bowls of snacks as they watched a movie. 

It wasn’t until nearly 10pm that the party ended - Jimin and Hoseok heading home with Ara first. Around half an hour later Jackson and Jaebum followed - heading back to their apartment with Bam Bam and Youngjae, who was sleeping over with them.

Taehyung headed to bed right away after everyone had left, kissing his mother goodnight as he always did before going to his room. Jin and Yoongi tucked Yuna in directly afterwards and when they returned they saw that the twins were already cleaning up. 

“Thanks you two, but we can do it - you should both go to bed.” 

Jungkook shook his head, still remaining quiet. 

Yoongi walked to the boy, ruffling his hair gently. 

“You don’t need to make up for anything by helping Jungkook, just go to bed - you look like you are about to fall asleep standing up.” 

Jungkook opened his mouth to object until Yugyeom grabbed him by the arm. 

“Yeah, let’s go sleep Kookie.” 

The older twin looked at Yugyeom then sighed a little, both of them kissing Jin’s cheeks and saying soft ‘goodnight’-s before they also went to go and sleep. 

They changed into pyjamas and Yugyeom had just laid down in his bed when he felt it shift - looking up as Jungkook climbed in beside him. 

He wasn’t complaining. 

Whenever one of them was upset or scared they always climbed into the other’s bed - it made them feel more comfortable being close to each other. 

As with most twins, having the other there calmed their nerves. 

The two were curled up close, facing each other and holding hands - foreheads pressed together as they both dozed. 

~*~

Jin was wiping the table off when Yoongi finally brought up what was still bothering him. 

“He isn’t allowed to come back here Jin.” 

The omega looked up for a moment before resuming his cleaning. 

“I don’t want to talk about this now Yoongi.” 

“Well I do.” 

The older looked up again, pursing his lips and placing a hand on his hip - quite obviously irritated. 

“He hasn’t been here for years, he didn’t want them - and now that you and I are happy he suddenly does want them. He suddenly wants you. I don’t like it, I don’t feel comfortable with it. You are my mate, and they are my children and the last thing I want is for him to try to rip all of that away.” 

“Yoongi, I am not going anywhere - and neither are the kids. Regardless of whether we see him or not, he is not the one we all care about, you are.” 

“I don’t care. I still don’t want you or them around that guy, he is a fucking piece of shit.” 

Jin shook his head a little. 

“Okay, I am sorry - but this is not your choice.”

The alpha blinked in surprise, gaping a little at his mate. 

“Excuse me-!”

Jin cut him off quickly right as he was about to start yelling. 

“If anything it should be up to them - it should not be the decision of either of us. This is their lives that they are suddenly learning new shit about, and if them meeting their biological father and getting to know him is something that they want - they have the right to that. If they don’t want to then that is fine too - but we shouldn’t try to force them to stay away from Namjoon now that they know. It will only dig us all deeper into drama.” 

The younger wanted to argue, but he knew that Jin was right. They shouldn’t have hid any of it from the boys to start with. He was just scared. 

Jin finished wiping the table and put the cloth in the sink before stopping by his mate - kissing Yoongi’s cheek. 

Yoongi wrapped an arm around Jin’s hips, pulling him closer and kissing him gently on the lips. 

“I’m sorry for being moody, you are right. I just…”

“It’s okay Yoongi, I get it. You are afraid that if they get to know Namjoon they won’t think of you as their father anymore - but that won’t happen. You have raised them for their entire lives, they all adore you. No matter what you will always be their father.” 

The alpha sighed softly, feeling as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders from his mate’s words. 

“You always know what to say to reassure me,” the man pressed another kiss to Seokjin’s plush lips - the omega’s ears going a little red as the alpha began to trail kisses down his neck. 

“Y-Yoongi, we should go to the bedroom.” 

The younger didn’t listen - instead focusing on sucking a hickey into the delicate skin at the nape of his mate’s pretty neck. 

After fifteen minutes and a few more hickies the alpha heaved Jin up off his feet, the omega letting out a surprised yelp as he nuzzled close to the younger man’s neck. 

The alpha dumped his mate on their bed and was on him in seconds - Jin’s head reeling a little at the sudden switch from cute pet rock Yoongi to sexy dominating alpha Yoongi. 

~*~

Minho was lying curled up on the couch alone, wearing his mate’s shirt and his own shorts - wrapped in a thick blanket as he watched TV. 

Namjoon had locked him out of the bedroom, the omega stuck being all alone despite the fact that his mate was so close by. 

The omega was crying pathetically as he texted Seungyoon - who was already back in Seoul. 

He had been crying for hours, and it had gotten to the point that his eyes were burning and swollen - aching more and more every time a tear slipped down his face. 

It was around midnight that Namjoon left the bedroom, the older not even looking at him - instead lowering his head a little more and pulling the blanket up to cover part of his face. 

Minho had honestly expected the younger to just leave, to walk out the door and go to some bar where he could find someone to fuck who he could just ditch at the end of the night. 

He was astonished when the alpha walked over to the couch, sitting down on it with his back pressed against Minho’s abdomen - gently running a hand through his crying mate’s hair. 

“I’m sorry.” 

The omega only sobbed harder, hiding his face more. 

“I’m sorry Minho… I… that was bad. It was wrong. I shouldn’t have done that, I’m sorry.” 

When he didn’t get a response the alpha leaned over, nuzzling behind his mate’s ear before pressing soft kisses to the top of the older man’s head. 

“I’m sorry… I love you… I shouldn’t have done that to you…”

Minho finally looked up at his mate through red and puffy eyes, pushing the blanket back a little and holding his arms out - the alpha picking him up without hesitation. 

Namjoon carried him to the bedroom - laying him on the bed before joining, pulling the omega close to him and leaving kissing all over his face. 

He knew he was a dick, and that he was bad to Minho - but this was different. He didn’t know why he hadn’t thought that it was different at the time. 

He was never bad to his mate physically, since their biggest fight 10 years earlier he had never once hit his mate - and even then he had only hit Minho at the time because the omega had hit him first. 

Sure he hadn’t hit the older man, but he had been bad to him physically. He had taken advantage of his mate being an omega and had forced his way between Minho’s legs for his own pleasure alone. 

Minho hadn’t said no, hadn’t told him to stop - but he also hadn’t said yes, hadn’t said it felt good.

When he had thought back on it after contemplating everything with his kids and Jin he had realized his own fuck up. 

Minho hadn’t taken any pleasure in it, and while there had been times in the past when the omega would ignore his own feelings to please the alpha when he was in a bad mood - Namjoon almost always held him close and showered him with love afterwards. 

Yet he hadn’t even done that. He had fucked Minho and just left him there all alone on the floor. 

It reminded him of things he had seen in his past. 

Times had gotten better, and the number of omegas being sexually assaulted had drastically decreased over the years - but when Namjoon was a kid it hadn’t been abnormal to witness an omega being raped. 

He had seen it once. He had been walking home from work during High school and had seen a bunch of alphas raping a pretty female omega. Namjoon had hid in an alley until they left. They had all just walked away, leaving her naked on the cold cement - bleeding, sobbing, and covered in their filth. 

He had hated himself for not stopping it, but he also knew that if he had tried they would have hurt or even killed him. After that he had helped her get her clothing on and had carried her home, even going so far as to check up on her every couple days for a few weeks after it had happened. 

Namjoon had sworn after that day that he wouldn’t ever be one of those alphas - yet what he had just done to his mate hours earlier was nearly identical to what they had done to her. 

He had just left Minho there on the floor as though he were trash, and he regretted it deeply as he looked at his mate’s tear streaked face. 

The alpha continued to gently shower the older man with love and affection - kissing away every tear and rubbing away every sniffle until Minho finally fell asleep, curled up against his mate’s stronger body. 

~*~

Namjoon had expected it. 

He had just known that he was going to be chewed out for the shitty way he had been treating his mate while they were in Busan. 

The alpha had thought about it while they were one their way back, expecting that he would be confronted by Jiyong and Seungri - or the other members of Winner. 

He hadn’t expected this. 

He had not expected to walk into his studio the day after they returned to Seoul and see YG, Bobby, CL, the members of Big Bang, the members of their un-debuted girl group Blackpink, and the other three members of Winner waiting for him. 

If he was perfectly honest, he wanted to just turn around and walk out the door because he knew that what was to come was going to be brutal. 

You could always tell such a thing if YG and CL were there. Last time they had been there to scold Namjoon the alpha had left the room feeling dizzy as though they had just beat the shit out of him - when the only way they did so was verbally. 

He hadn’t been wrong though. 

The ‘little conversation’, as Jiyong called it, lasted an hour and a half - everyone taking turns ranting at him as YG, Seungyoon, Jiyong, and CL all laid down the points that made everyone want to rant. 

YG Family was like a freaking gang sometimes - though Namjoon thanked whatever god was up there that they weren’t actually a gang, because he would be dead if they were. 

The alpha had his face in his hands, Minho rubbing his back as most of the others left. 

Seungri gave him a strong pat on the back and the alpha pulled his mate close as the final man left. 

Namjoon pressed his face into Minho’s neck - inhaling his scent deeply. 

“I hate your 'family' sometimes.” 

The omega laughed loudly. 

“I think they hate you too.” 

There was a little pause. 

“I did kinda deserve it.” 

Minho nodded. 

“You did.” 

The man pulled his mate down onto his lap, turning his chair and moving closer to the computer - glancing at the article about his former mate and their children that was on the front page of his SNS. 

He shook his head a little, pressing a kiss to the back of his mate’s neck and closing the page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it wasn't too angsty of a chapter. It was pretty chill for the most part. 
> 
> Jungkook was a total mama's boy this chapter, partially because that is just him at this point in his life - but also because he feels guilty for what he said. Really though if you watch videos from around BTS' debut, Jungkook was much more of a clingy baby maknae back then. Now he is tough mostly independent maknae, but back then he was a total Jin's boy - just glued to Jin's side all the time. It was cute. 
> 
> Yugyeom is jelly because he wants his twin's attention. Yuna is just really fucking enjoying beating people at Monopoly. 
> 
> I honestly really liked the scene with everyone reminiscing and talking about getting old, Jin's dad jokes are 10/10 as always XD
> 
> Also, I mentioned a group date night. Do you guys want group date night? I think that YoonJin, JackBum, MarkJin, and JiHope doing drunk karaoke together would be great~ But I wanna know what you guys think of course. 
> 
> Shit is gonna start looking up a little from here. After that whole thing where Namjoon realized that he was as bad as those alphas he is gonna start to smarten up a little. He still isn't gonna be like perfect right away - but he is gonna get a little better. 
> 
> Next chapter is mostly gonna focus on Jungkook and his siblings I think, gonna watch them sorta go about their life for a day or two and then they are gonna meet with Namjoon and Kookie is gonna be a savage lil shit. It's going to kind of focus on the three boys trying to figure out where they all stand with Yoongi not being their bio father - and with this new guy that is suddenly wanting to be in their life. 
> 
> It's going to slowly progress from there and we will see where it takes us with their relationship with Namjoon. The NamMin drama isn't over just yet, we still have one last little part of the drama and then it will be over and they will settle into not arguing and doing this sorta shit all the time. Guess what will bring it all around~ ;)
> 
> Hwaiting!


	18. Decisions and Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung and Yugyeom decide that they want to get to know their birth father, but Jungkook hates the idea. Jin and Yoongi are getting more anxious about how things will turn out while Namjoon and Mino are trying not to stress their relationship too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so originally I was going to put the side stories in the middle of the main story - but I suddenly got chapter inspiration and I thought it would be really messy to go back and forth from regular story to side story. Hence why the side story is now the second piece in the Broken Series. So yeah - if you wanna read it then just go to the top and click the next button where it says the little thing about this being part 1 of the Broken Series. 
> 
> The current side story is about Yoongi and Jin when they had Yuna. 
> 
> Now, this story is pretty much just build up plus family and couple sweetness. NamMin are doing a little better right now. Now I am just gonna shut up and let you read XD
> 
> More notes at the end as always.

Jungkook shot up from his spot in Yugyeom’s bed, breathing harshly as he glanced around the room - eyes landing on the clock that read 4:29 am. 

He had been having a hard time sleeping ever since the day of Bam Bam’s party - hence why he was still sleeping in his twin’s bed. Not that Yugyeom minded. Jungkook knew that if he hadn’t gone to sleep in Yugyeom’s bed the younger twin would have come to sleep in his. 

The young alpha rubbed at tired eyes, pulling himself from the bed and walking to the bathroom. 

What he hadn’t expected was to find Taehyung already in the bathroom, his older brother staring at himself in the mirror - looking deeply conflicted. 

“Taehyung?” 

Right away the other teen looked at him, surprise in his eyes. 

“Oh, hi. Why are you up Jungkook?” 

“Why are you up hyung?” 

The younger teen walked into the bathroom, turning the sink on and splashing water on his face while Taehyung occupied himself by grabbing his younger brother’s face wash for him. 

Jungkook nodded his thanks. 

“I haven’t been sleeping well lately.” 

The alpha nodded as he spread the face wash across his cheeks and then down around his chin and up the bridge of his nose. 

“Me neither. Yugyeom is the opposite though. Usually he sleeps way lighter than me, but he didn’t even wake up when I got out of bed.” 

“Shut up, I did wake up - I just didn’t want to,” Yugyeom muttered as he slapped Jungkook’s arm. 

The older twin laughed as he watched a very tired and pissy Yugyeom searching through the drawers for his own face wash. 

“This is why I don’t like sleeping with you anymore.” 

Taehyung was trying to hold back his laughter and instantly both twins went red as tomatoes. 

“NOT LIKE THAT HYUNG!” 

The older was holding his middle as he laughed at the two, both twins taking turns angrily hitting their elder brother who was trying unsuccessfully to flee from the onslaught of dongsaeng rage. 

When things calmed Yugyeom started with his morning routine as well, Jungkook busy rinsing his face. 

“I don’t get why you two aren’t going back to sleep.” 

“We have early morning practice. Appa is going into the studio early to finish his new song so we are going to go and practice our choreo until eomma picks us up to take us to school.” 

They were all tense at the word ‘appa’. 

It was what Yoongi was, he had raised all of them, but it still made them tense at the knowledge of there being someone else out there who technically held the title. 

“We are still going to go out after school right?” 

Both twins nodded. 

“Yeah, we can talk about it all then.” 

Taehyung was about to say something when he felt hands on his shoulders, almost jumping out of his own skin as he turned to look at their father. 

“Goodmorning appa.” 

“Mornin’ boys.” 

Yoongi was very tired looking, eyes just barely open as the young alphas moved out of the way so their alpha father could get to the sink. 

“Why aren’t you using your bathroom?” 

“Jin is having a bath and locked me out.” 

They all raised a brow. 

“Did you piss him off again?” 

The man nodded as he splashed water on his face before sticking his entire head under the tap - hoping it would wake him up even just a little. 

After he pulled his head back and turned the tap off he grabbed a towel - drying his hair and moving to the side so that the boys could return to their routine. 

“You guys don’t have practice after school right?” 

“Nope, we are going to be staying at the school after the day ends so we can get ahead before we all go to Hong Kong for that music show.” 

Their father nodded. 

“Alright, I’ll tell Jin that he doesn’t need to pick you up. Just text me when you need to be picked up okay?” 

The three all nodded as Yoongi walked back in the direction of his bedroom. 

“Do you think… that he’ll be alright if we decide that we do want to know him?” 

The twins both looked at Taehyung then at each other before Jungkook spoke. 

“I don’t see why it matters, we aren’t going to get to know that guy anyway.” 

Taehyung chewed at the inside of his cheek and Yugyeom began to fidget but the oldest alpha didn’t notice - too busy brushing his teeth. 

Their elder brother went back to bed and the two boys showered then got dressed before heading into the kitchen at 5:30, nearly sighing in relief at the smell of breakfast. 

“Morning boys.” 

“Morning eomma~” 

Jin was standing over the stove in his usual pink apron, cooking vegetables and bacon, toast and eggs already on the counter. 

Yoongi was sitting at the other side of the counter, downing a few pieces of toast and an egg. 

The two teens swallowed hard, both wanting some toast but knowing their father would rat them out for cheating - especially since the man was one of the people training them. 

The alpha glanced up at his youngest sons, already knowing what they wanted and observing them intently as they grabbed eggs - both pouting at the plate of toast. 

After a minute Yugyeom scrunched his face up, watching his father devour his second piece of toast. 

“How come you are allowed to eat bread and we aren’t? It’s unfair!” 

Jin put the bacon and fried vegetables down, moving the toast away from his sons and grabbing a piece for himself. 

“I am allowed to eat it because I have worked my ass off as an idol for 20 years. That comes with luxuries, like eating bread. You are only trainees so you don’t afford any such luxuries.” 

The three alphas began to eat from the plate of vegetables and just as Yoongi reached for the bacon Jungkook pulled it away - dumping all of the bacon onto his and Yugyeom’s plates. 

“No bacon for you. You can eat toast.” 

Yoongi looked angry and he glared at his mate who was laughing at them. 

“Hey-!” 

He was cut off when Jin moved to the boys with his plate. 

“I need a few pieces.” 

Right away both boys instantly gave their mother two of their pieces and Yoongi looked between them and his mate, feeling betrayed. 

“How come Jin gets some!?” 

“Because Eomma is pretty and he cooked breakfast and we love him.” 

Jin giggled sweetly and both boys were smiling at the sound.

Yoongi huffed, hitting both boys on the back of the head and grabbing a few pieces from their plates for himself. 

“They’re out to get me Jinnie.” 

The omega was still laughing. 

“They are. It’s cute~” 

“How is it cute!?”

“It just is~” 

When breakfast was done the three alphas left the house, Yoongi kissing his mate goodbye as they headed to the car. 

Once they were inside Yugyeom grabbed the aux cord, using it to turn on music. 

The first song to come on was I'm Here by Mino and right away the alpha glanced to the boys in the back seat. 

“You two are out of it lately. Are you alright?” 

The twins looked at each other then at their father. 

“Yeah, we’re good.” 

“If it’s about… me not being your father… I am sorry.” 

Jungkook shook his head. 

“You are our father. He is just some guy who had barely any part in our lives. It’s just…” 

“A lot to take in,” Yugyeom finished for him. 

Right away the alpha sighed a little in relief, content with that. 

“I love this song though. Mino is such a good solo artist. He is like my favourite YG Solo artist since GD and YB,” Yugyeom chattered - Jungkook joining in. 

“You guys met Mino didn’t you?” 

Both nodded. 

“Yeah, he was really awesome. Really surprisingly down to earth. Him and Rap Monster did a bunch of aegyo together since they are… mates…” 

It took a minute for that to sink in, both boys suddenly realizing that Mino was the mate of their biological father. Did that make Mino their sorta step mother? 

Both boys groaned loudly and Yoongi nodded. 

“I was waiting for you two to realize.” 

“This is all so confusing.” 

The alpha nodded to his sons. 

“Trust me, I know. Even when it was just the stuff between me, Jin, and him to deal with - it was still confusing.” 

They arrived at the JYP building and headed inside together, the two going straight to the dance studio while their father left to his own studio on the second floor. 

~*~

Jungkook and Yugyeom left class together with Ara, bags slung across their backs as they walked to the the third floor to meet Taehyung. 

“You guys aren’t going home?” 

“No, we are ‘staying here to get ahead on assignments’.” 

The girl rolled her eyes. 

“So in other words you are trying to get away from your parents for a bit to think.” 

“Exactly,” Taehyung stated as he popped up behind them. 

Bam Bam threw himself at Yugyeom who blushed and swallowed hard. 

“How was class hyung~?” 

Yugyeom smiled. 

“Good-” 

“Ooooooo Gyeomie has a crush~!” 

The alpha scrunched his face and right away he was chasing his twin in circles around Taehyung and Ara who were rolling their eyes. 

“I will end you Jungkook!” 

“No you won’t! You would be lost without me!” 

They bolted down the hall until Yugyeom caught up, jumping on his older twin’s back - both laughing hard as Jungkook came running back with the younger still on his back. 

Jungkook put Yugyeom down on his feet and the twins hit each other lightly. 

“We should head to the front, our parents should be picking us up soon. We still need to find Youngjae out there too.” 

Ara and Bam Bam said their goodbyes to the three brothers before heading away from them. 

“We should wait for a bit to leave the school, wouldn’t want any of their parents to see us walking away from the school together.” 

The others nodded at Jungkook’s words and after around half an hour the three put masks and sunglasses on, heading towards their favourite pizza place. 

“You guys are gonna be breaking your diet.” 

“I don’t care. I want some damn pizza.” 

The older two laughed loudly at Yugyeom’s frustrated words. 

Once they had their pizza they all walked towards the street stalls, grabbing some Hotteok before settling at the top of the hill they often had picnics at when they were younger. 

At first they were quiet, eating and not really talking - until Jungkook started. 

“So what do we wanna do about it?” 

Taehyung swallowed hard. 

“I dunno… I mean, he is our biological father. But Yoongi raised us, he always took care of us and loved us no matter what happened.” 

The twins nodded. 

“If anything that feels like it must have been tough… don’t you think? He raised us our entire lives even though we weren’t his children and always loved us unconditionally despite the fact that it was another alpha that got his mate pregnant with us. As an alpha I don’t know if I could deal with that as well as appa did,” Yugyeom added. 

“I honestly don’t care about that other guy. Yoongi is our dad, I don’t care about getting to know some jerkish alpha who never even wanted us to exist.” 

Taehyung and Yugyeom both looked awkward again. 

“But I mean… I want to get to know him…” 

Jungkook looked at his older brother with wide eyes. 

“If it wasn’t for him we wouldn’t even be alive. Plus it feels like there must be things… things that we have, or that we do that didn’t come from eomma or appa… things that maybe came from him.” 

Yugyeom nodded and Jungkook looked between them, brows furrowed. 

“Don’t look at us like that. It’s fine if you don’t want to, but if Tae and I wanna know him then that is our choice. It doesn’t change the fact that Yoongi is our father - he will never stop being our father. I just want to know more about where we all came from, the history behind it.” 

Jungkook was quiet now. 

“I just don’t get it. He never even wanted us so I don’t get why you wanna be close to him.” 

Taehyung also furrowed his brows now. 

“Weren’t you the one who was just talking about how Yoongi wasn’t our real dad and how eomma and appa were hiding it from us all along and how you wanted to get to know our REAL father?” 

“I was stupid. Appa made me realize that.” 

The eldest brother shook his head and Yugyeom spoke. 

“Again, it’s fine if you don’t want to get to know him. Taehyung and I want to though, and that is our decision. Let’s not argue about this, we should be sticking together - not breaking apart.” 

Taehyung seemed a little surprised. 

“Yugyeom are you sick?” 

The youngest of the three tilted his head. 

“No... why?” 

“You are peace keeping. You never do that, is the world ending? Is this all just a heavenly illusion?” 

Yugyeom slapped his brother’s arm and they all laughed. 

“Shut up Taehyung hyung.” 

“Hyung hyung,” Jungkook giggled out. 

“We could just call him Tae Hyung.” 

“But then I would think you were just calling me by my name!” 

“Taehyung hyung is sooo repetitive though!” 

“Why do I feel like we have this conversation once a week?” 

“Because we do.” 

They were all laughing and smiling now, leaning close to each other - Jungkook looking down at the view of the street stalls as his brothers continued to chatter. 

Golden light was all around them, petals gently falling from the tree above them - scattering pink across soft green grass. 

The alpha glanced between his two siblings, then back at the golden and white lights of the market below them. 

No matter how many times he saw it, it always just looked like home to him. 

~*~

The four boys were pleasantly full as they walked back towards the school, having downed their entire pizza. 

Jin picked the three up from the school and smiled at them when they climbed into the SUV.

“How was school you three?” 

“Good eomma~” 

The omega looked between them fondly and they were mostly quiet until they were around 15 minutes away from home, Taehyung starting. 

“Eomma…?” 

The man looked at his oldest son. 

“Yes Taehyungie?” 

“Umm… Yugyeom and I were just thinking… Would it be alright if we…” 

The eldest trailed off and the youngest picked up after him. 

“If we got to know our biological father?” 

Jin tensed right away, but only nodded. 

“Of course it would be alright. If you three want to know him you should be able to… Even if he wasn’t a huge part of your lives you still… You still wouldn’t be alive if not for him.” 

“It’s not us three,” Jungkook stated, “I don’t care. I have no interest in knowing him. I am content with just you and appa - I don’t need to know some guy who did nothing for us.” 

They walked in the door soon after, Taehyung and Yugyeom feeling a little lighter while Jin felt a little heavier. 

Yoongi noticed right away and pulled his mate close after greeting their children. 

After dinner the three boys helped clean up before disappearing to their rooms, Yuna pattering after them contently. 

“What’s wrong hyung?” 

The omega was sitting at the island counter, staring at the picture of the six of them that hung on the wall. 

“Taehyung and Yugyeom… want to get to know Namjoon.” 

The alpha tensed the same way Jin had earlier, biting at his bottom lip. 

“They do?” 

His mate nodded. 

“Yes. I… I don’t want them to - but I know that I can’t stop them. It would be wrong of me…” 

Yoongi pulled his mate up towards him, wrapping arms around Jin’s hips and burying his face into the man’s neck. 

“I don’t want them to either…” 

“No matter what they will always be our children though. No matter what they will always love you Yoongi-ah.” 

The alpha nodded his head, but he could also hear the doubt in Jin’s voice. He knew it wasn’t directed at him though and he looked up at his omega. 

“And no matter what we will all always love you, we would be nothing without you.” 

Those words seemed to remove a weight from the man’s shoulders because he slumped a little, clinging onto his alpha and breathing in the younger man’s scent deeply. 

“I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

The two stood there for a few minutes, wrapped up in each other - scared for what the future would bring but also knowing that they would get through it together as they always had. 

~*~

Namjoon and Mino waved at fans as they headed towards their hotel in Hong Kong, flanked by bodyguards. 

It was a hot summer day, the two dressed shorts and sneakers: Namjoon wearing a regular T-Shirt while his mate was wearing a tank top with an elbow length cardigan over top. 

Fans were singing Winner’s newest song “Love me Love me” in the background and the omega was smiling widely. 

“They are out in force today,” the alpha murmured. 

“I don’t mind. We have great fans.” 

“My fans are much more hardcore than yours.” 

The omega nodded. 

“Yes they are. Your fans make me fear for my life.” 

Both laughed and Mino gently threw himself into his mate’s shoulder, the alpha laughing harder and leaning back into the older man. 

“You are adorable.” 

Minho blushed softly, kissing the younger’s cheek - overwhelmed with how well things had been going since their shitty ass trip to Busan two weeks earlier. 

It felt like they were suddenly back in that honeymoon period from when they had first mated, but he was still wary - knowing that it likely wouldn’t last. 

They headed into the luxury suite with their things and right away the older man threw himself down on the massive king sized bed. 

“I wish I could just be a cat and sleep all day everyday~” 

Namjoon smirked a little as he threw himself onto the bed next to his mate, wrapping an arm around Minho’s mid-section and looking at the omega fondly. 

“I wish I could just be a cat and sleep with you all day everyday~” 

Right away Minho’s face was red and he was gently hitting his mate over and over again - the younger laughing hard. 

“Dirty dongsaeng! That is so dirty!” 

Namjoon rested his chin on his hand. 

“You would be dirty after I was done with you too~” 

Minho puffed his cheeks up. 

“I don’t think you would want for us to fuck all day everyday.” 

Namjoon shrugged and raised a brow. 

“I dunno why you say that, I think it would be heavenly.” 

The older shook his head, smiling fondly. 

“You complain about your dick hurting after all of my heats, and that is just fucking 5 ish times a day for four days straight. Can you imagine just fucking and doing nothing else EVERY SINGLE DAY. Your dick would fall off~” 

Namjoon’s hand instantly went to his dick and he pinched his mate’s cheek. 

“Don’t make me think about my dick falling off! It is a scary thought!” 

The two were laughing together, white light illuminating soft smiles and affectionate eyes. 

They spent the entire day just the two of them, getting food, enjoying pool time, and just enjoying their free time in Hong Kong - content in each other’s presence now that things between them had calmed.

~*~

It was when the two were headed to bed that Namjoon’s phone rang, the alpha sitting on the edge of the bed in a bathrobe - his omega already laying down and waiting for him. 

The curtains to their room were open, showing the illuminated city skyline of Victoria Harbour that Namjoon knew his mate loved so much. 

He checked it and saw that it was an unknown number, yet he wanted to answer it for some reason. 

He did and Minho practically groaned, sitting up and wrapping his arms around the younger from behind. 

“Jooniiie, come to bed.”

The younger ignored his mate. 

“Hello?” 

“Namjoon?” 

The alpha’s eyes went wide. 

“J-Jin!?” 

Minho flinched, pulling away quickly, and right away Namjoon felt worried - turning to his mate who suddenly looked as though he had been slapped in the face.

The younger pulled his mate close to him, tucking Minho’s head under his chin. 

“Yeah… Umm… You are in Hong Kong for Music Core right?” 

“Yeah, with a bunch of others from YG.” 

“Well I was just wondering… If you would come for breakfast with all of us? Taehyung and Yugyeom said… that they want to talk to you, so I thought that we could all go for breakfast since we are in the same place.” 

“Sure, tomorrow?” 

“Yes, 9:30am at the Peninsula’s restaurant.” 

“Alright, I’ll be there.” 

“Also Namjoon?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Bring your mate. Mino? Trust me when I say that it will save your life for them to see you being good to your mate. It may just stop Jungkook and Yugyeom from nitpicking every single one of your life choices apart.” 

“Are they nitpicky?” 

“Only towards asshole alphas.” 

The alpha rolled his eyes. 

“Thanks for that wonderful compliment Jin, greatly appreciate it.” 

“You greatly deserve it too~ See you tomorrow.” 

The man huffed deeply when his former mate hung up on him. 

He wasn’t sure whether he should be excited or terrified. It was either going to make his frequent YG Family outings seem like a walk in the park, or was going to make them seem even worse. He had a feeling it would be the latter. 

“What was that about?” 

Minho looked dejected as he spoke, staring down at his hands that were folded in his lap as Namjoon kissed his head. 

“Apparently the boys want to get to know me, so Jin invited us for breakfast.” 

“Wait… Us?” 

“Yes, plural. Us, meaning you and I.” 

“I don’t know why he would want me to come though…” 

“I dunno either, but I guess we better get some rest huh?” 

Namjoon was almost positive that it was some sort of pity thing. That Jin pitied Minho for the younger omega being stuck with Namjoon. 

The omega raised a brow. 

“Just some rest? Nothing else?” 

The alpha smirked at that, pulling the bathrobe his mate was wearing down so it revealed pretty shoulders that he was excited to cover in marks - Namjoon licking at the tattoo on the older man’s shoulder. 

“Well if you are offering I am not refusing~” 

The two were soon wrapped in each other and the blankets, clinging and panting for air through the haze of pheromones. 

After a while the omega was collapsed on his mate’s chest, Namjoon holding him around the small of his back as the knot held them together - faces illuminated by the light of the night time city. 

“Minho, I love you.” 

The omega blushed, pressing a soft kiss to the alpha’s lips. 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, STUFF HAPPENED!
> 
> Jungkook and Yugyeom are so.... warring twins that adore each other. Jungkook's favourite hobby is totally teasing Yugyeom about his crush on Bam Bam. 
> 
> They are both really annoyed by their limited diet that comes with being trainees, and Yoongi is like "Hah! Suck it up!" 
> 
> This chapter is really just very fluffy, there is just fluff all over the damn place - but also some deep contemplation.
> 
> The twins were so priceless when they realized that Mino was Namjoon's mate. They were so mind boggled all like "WTF DOES THAT MAKE HIM TO US!? WHAT THE HELL!!!!" 
> 
> NamMin was being sweet, cause Namjoon is trying to redeem himself a little to his mate. Minho is such a cute little lovey dovey little thing. 
> 
> Also, yes, LOVE ME LOVE ME IS REAL SONG! LISTEN TO IT! MY BOYS DESERVE MORE LOVE!!! *promoting Winner's newest comeback because I am desperate and they deserve love* But with the song I honestly just thought that it fit the current vibe I have going for. 
> 
> Next chapter is going to be....... interesting to say the least. Jungkook is not going to be impressed at all. Namjoon is going to try to be on good behaviour. Jin is gonna be pissy, Yoongi is going to be fucking snarling at Namjoon anytime he moves. Yoongi and Namjoon in a room together for more than 10 minutes is not good. Hell, Namjoon and Yoongi in a room together for 10 minutes isn't good either. Look at what happened the last two times they were in a room together for 10 minutes. 
> 
> I don't even know how things are gonna go, I am just being dragged down the river that is the flow of this story - but it will be interesting. 
> 
> Now I am going to sleep because I work like all day for the next two days straight TT.TT
> 
> Goodnight everyone~


	19. A Dark and Stormy Day in Hong Kong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan as everyone breaks out into fights over the events of the morning meeting between Namjoon, Minho, GD, Seungri, Jin, Yoongi, Jackson, Jaebum, Jimin, Hoseok, Mark, Jinyoung, and their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS A FUCKING SHIT SHOW. 
> 
> This is the biggest Shit show chapter since the big Yoongi vs Namjoon fight scene. I don't even know how many times the word 'fuck' was used in some form. 
> 
> If you were wondering why they were in Hong Kong, you will get your answer by the end of the chapter. 
> 
> This chapter is very emotional. You have been warned.

It was a surprisingly chilly morning in Hong Kong as Namjoon and Minho headed towards the entrance of the Peninsula together, clouds dark over their heads. 

“You look nervous Namjoon.” 

“I am nervous. These are my kids we are talking about… my kids that I don’t even know. I have no clue what to expect outside of Jin and his new mate glaring holes in me all morning.” 

The older nodded, grabbing his mate’s hand as the hotel’s restaurant came into view.

They stopped for a minute and Minho held both of the alpha’s hands, leaning up and kissing Namjoon softly. 

“I’m sure it will all be okay.” 

They were silent for a minute until the younger pulled away, nodding his head. 

“Yeah, let’s just go and get it over with.” 

Namjoon regretted coming the moment he spotted who he was looking for, the table of six accompanied by a plethora of other people. 

He was about to head over to them when a voice caught his and Minho’s attention, both of them turning around to see Jiyong and Seungri walking together - their daughter Jihae being carried by the alpha. 

“What are you two doing here? You aren’t staying at the Peninsula,” Jiyong stated as he stopped in front of his dongsaengs. 

“You aren’t wrong hyung. We are actually here for Namjoon to meet someone.” 

The alpha glanced back at the large table of people awaiting them and Jiyong and Seungri both followed his gaze before glancing back at each other. 

“Breakfast meeting?” 

The younger alpha nodded. 

“My old mate is letting me get to know our kids.” 

Just looking at Minho the older omega could see the tension and the fear and he made a quick decision of how to deal with it. 

“We’ll come and join you and your big group there, we were just going to go and grab something to eat anyway.” 

Minho’s relief was very apparent as his hyungs gestured a server over and asked them to combine another table for them to sit at. 

The group of YG artists approached and right away the people at the table looked surprised. 

“You invited GD and Seungri?” 

Yoongi’s tone was bitter but Namjoon retorted quickly. 

“You invited Jaebum, Jackson, Mark and a bunch of others.” 

The two alphas were glaring at each other until Jiyong spoke, hoping to clear things up. 

“Actually, we invited ourselves.” 

Jungkook, Yugyeom, Taehyung, and Bam Bam were all on the edge of their seats - looking at the Big Bang members with massive eyes as Seungri sat their daughter on her booster and sat down himself. 

Once the newcomers were all seated introductions began, Jin standing to talk. 

“So I guess I will introduce everyone. I am Jin, this is my mate Yoongi and our daughter Yuna. Then we have mine and Namjoon’s three sons Taehyung, Jungkook, and Yugyeom,” Jungkook seethed a bit at being called ‘Namjoon’s son’ but remained quiet, “This is Jackson, his mate Jaebum, and their son Bam Bam. Mark, Jinyoung, and their son Youngjae. And of course Jimin, Hoseok, and their daughter Ara.” 

Minho felt like his head was spinning. So many names to remember. 

“Ahh well um… I am Namjoon, Jin’s former mate, for those who don’t know. This is my mate Minho, and then Jiyong-hyung, Seungri-hyung and their daughter Jihae.” 

“I didn’t know you had a daughter GD Sunbaenim,” Jimin said with a soft smile. 

“Yeah, I try to keep her out of the spotlight since she is young and I don’t want her to feel pressured. Though let me just say that it is much easier to do so when you have someone to just sit around at home all day.” 

Seungri rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t just sit around at home hyung. I do actually work believe it or not, but most of my work can be done at home. Plus I do laundry and sometimes cook since even if I am a bad cook I can’t be nearly as bad as you.”

The mood was light as the couple spoke and Minho was happy they had run into the older men, the omega clinging onto Jiyong’s sleeve as though he were a child. 

After drink and food orders for the newcomers were taken the real conversations began, Taehyung and Yugyeom sitting next to Namjoon - Jungkook across the table from them. 

“So umm… I don’t know where to start…” 

Yugyeom nodded at his older brother’s words, also unsure of where to start to get to know the man who had helped them be born. 

“How about the big picture of who we all are? I can start.” 

Both boys nodded. 

“My full name is Kim Namjoon, I was your mother’s first mate and he and I were highschool sweethearts. I am a rapper, songwriter, and producer for YG Entertainment right now.” 

“How old are you?” 

“I am 37 - two years younger than your mother.” 

“Can you tell me about when I was born?” 

The alpha fell quiet for a moment at Taehyung’s words then nodded. Jin was occupying himself by chatting with Jinyoung, Jackson, and Jimin but Yoongi and Minho were both listening intently to what was being said - the two clearly on edge.

“I was only 20 when you were born Taehyung. You were our first child and Jin and I loved you with all our hearts. Since the moment you were born we both thought that you were amazing, and we were amazed that together we had created such a beautiful and sweet child. We absolutely doted on you, even now I still have photo albums full of baby pictures of you. You were such a cute baby and if I could have I would have just stayed home every single day to marvel at what an amazing child you were.” 

Yoongi scoffed and Taehyung looked at his father, the man resting his chin on his hand - eyes dark with anger. 

“Bullshit. By the time Taehyung was 2 you were barely even there anymore. You would rather be out partying and getting laid than be at home with your mate and child any day. I feel bad for Mino being stuck with a mate like you.” 

Jin slapped the back of his mate’s hand hard and the alpha turned his glare to the omega, backing down when he saw the dead serious look on Jin’s face. 

“This is none of your concern Yoongi.” 

Yuna was tilting her head as she looked between her mother and father. 

“Eomma, what is bullshit?” 

The omega rubbed at his face. 

“A bad word sweetie.” 

“Then why did appa say it?” 

“Because appa is bad.”

Jin slapped his mate’s hand again, Yoongi flinching a little. 

“That hurt.” 

“But… What appa said is true isn’t it? You didn’t want Eomma and I anymore. You didn’t want Jungkook and Yugyeom either. Isn’t that right?” 

The table went quiet and Namjoon looked down at his hands, reaching out to grab one of Taehyung’s. 

“It is not that I didn’t want you Taehyungie…” he looked up into soft eyes and for the first time realized that the little boy from all those years ago was not a child anymore, “You were my son, I loved you and I loved your mother - I still do love you both - but I was stupid. I was stupid and just kept thinking about myself because I was a selfish child. Truth be told, I wasn’t ready to have a child of my own. Not that I regret you or your brothers being born, but I think if you would have been born a few years later then things would not be like this now…” he trailed off “Maybe if it had gone differently we would actually all be a family right now. I was just too immature to properly take care of you three and your mother at the time.” 

Minho felt white hot pain in his chest and he put his elbows on the table to steady himself, hiding his face in his hands - Jiyong instantly moving closer and rubbing his dongsaeng’s back. 

Minho felt like he was both on the verge of tears and on the verge of throwing up. 

Jungkook shook his head a little. 

“You don’t deserve to be able to play that card. The ‘I was too young and immature and it just happened’ card. Eomma was young too but he never complained, he never tried to push his own children away - he always loved us and took care of us even if he was sick or hurt. Appa did too. He wasn’t even our birth father and deep inside I am sure he knew that he could never take that role regardless of how much he wanted to, but he still raised us with all the love he could give and put us first.”

Namjoon looked at Jin who was holding his young daughter close to him and then at the omega’s new mate. 

“I never said that I thought saying that was going to get the blame off my back. I deserve to be blamed for this, I am not denying that. I am the one who cheated and abandoned Taehyung, and abandoned Jin while he was pregnant with you twins. I loved all of you, but I was stupid and I want to try and make up for that now.” 

There was a short silence, the faces of everyone at the table looking sombre. 

“I want to try and make up for it to all of you. To you Taehyung, to you two twins, to you Jinnie,” his gaze moved to his former best friend, “and to you two Jackson, Jaebum-hyung. I was stupid, I know that, and I know why you wouldn’t want to be around me anymore. I am trying though.”

“But why now Namjoon?” 

Jin’s voice was delicate and Yoongi looked at his mate, noticing how vulnerable Jin was in that moment and hating it - hating that someone other than him could see his mate like this. 

“Because I love you. Because I miss you. Not just you, all of you. You Jin, and Taehyung, and the twins even if I never got to truly be there for them, and Jackson, Jaebum-hyung, Mark-hyung. I miss having you all there.” 

Jin teared up a little, as though he had been waiting to hear those words and the look in the omega’s eyes had Yoongi on edge - fear starting to creep in from the dark corners of his mind. 

Minho stood and was gone in seconds, the alpha watching as his mate headed to the bathroom. 

He was about to stand but Yoongi stood and left as well, Jin calling out to his mate who said nothing. 

Minho was in the bathroom, leaned over the sink with his head on his hands. 

Already he just couldn’t take it. 

He couldn’t take it listening to his mate talking about how much he once loved his mate and their children, how much he still loved them. It felt as though everything was crumbling, the omega’s breaths coming out erratically as he tried to calm himself. 

Namjoon didn’t want him, or the new friends he had made, or the child that Minho wanted to give him. Namjoon wanted his old mate, his old friends, the children he had years earlier with that beautiful brunette omega. 

Tears were falling and the man honestly just felt like throwing up and then laying on the ground and sobbing. 

He felt a hand on his back and whipped around, eyes going wide when he saw Yoongi there - the younger instantly wiping away tears. 

“Oh i-it’s you.” 

“Are you okay?” 

Minho was quiet for a moment before turning back around, shaking his head and hiding his face back in his hands. 

“I just… I can’t sit there and listen to him talking about how much he loves his old mate. I can hear the regret in his voice, how much he regrets leaving Jin and leaving his children… How much he regrets…” 

“Mating you.” 

The slightly younger man nodded and Yoongi felt his heart breaking for the omega as he began to sob. 

It was obvious to the alpha that the omega in front of him just wanted his mate to love him and it made Yoongi see red that he was being left all alone to break apart like this. The omega’s mate hadn’t even come after him. 

The door to the bathroom opened and Jiyong walked to his dongsaeng, pulling Minho close and running a hand up and down the younger’s back soothingly. 

“I’m sorry, I know that it isn’t much of a consolation for you, but thank you. If it wasn’t for you I would never have been able to mate Jin hyung. Our daughter would never have been born. I’m sorry if all of this has caused you pain over the years.” 

Minho glanced up at the alpha and he could see something familiar in those dark eyes. 

Pain. Jealousy. Longing. Fear.

Like him that alpha was scared of losing the one he loved. That alpha was afraid just like him. 

Yoongi returned to the table and he felt rage bubbling in his chest when he realized that nothing had changed. He had been expecting the people at the table to be quiet and worried, but instead realized that his and Mino’s disappearance hadn’t meant a damn thing to anyone except Seungri, who looked very concerned, and Jiyong - who was in the bathroom with Mino still. 

Not even Yoongi’s own mate seemed to care and the alpha was suddenly in a very bad mood, moving his chair far from his mate - Jin noticing and looking at the younger man with confusion in his eyes. 

Hoseok moved to sit with the older man and Yoongi was thankful for the company, feeling even more thankful when Jaebum joined them. 

The table ended up rearranging a bit, Jungkook moving to sit with Youngjae, Bam Bam, and Ara - the oldest of the group of four quietly ranting about every word Namjoon said to his brothers. Taehyung and Yugyeom were still sitting with Namjoon, but now Jin and Yuna were across from the alpha with Jackson and Mark, the four adults and two teens speaking quietly and frankly about everything. Yuna’s new spot just so happened to also be next to Jihae and the two young girls quickly grew close. Jimin and Jinyoung were chattering with Seungri who was quite obviously growing more and more worried the longer Minho and Jiyong spent in the washroom. Yoongi, Hoseok, and Jaebum were sitting at the opposite end of the table, the three alpha’s quiet - Yoongi and Jaebum both very pissed off. 

Namjoon didn’t even seem concerned about his mate who still wasn’t back half an hour later and it was obvious that his neglect towards the omega was fuelling Yoongi’s and Jaebum’s rage. 

Finally the two stood, leaving the table without a word and heading to the bathroom. 

“What kind of fucking alpha doesn’t even give a shit when his omega is having an emotional break down in the bathroom?” 

“A fucking jackass alpha, that is what kind of alpha,” Jaebum snapped as the door swung shut. 

Minho was sitting on the counter crying, clinging onto Jiyong as though the older omega was the only thing he had left in this world. It broke the hearts of both alphas to see an omega like this and to know that the omega’s mate didn’t even care that he was like that. 

They wanted to help, but didn’t know how to. They didn’t even know the omega, they had just met him nearly an hour earlier. 

“What can we do?” 

Jiyong looked at them as he continued trying to soothe his dongsaeng’s heart broken sobs. 

“You can go out there and drag his mate’s fucking ass over here. That is what you can do.” 

Yoongi suddenly felt insanely guilty for even suggesting to Jin that Namjoon should bring his mate. If he was perfectly honest, he had suggested it for his own gain - he thought maybe he would be more comfortable if Namjoon had his own mate to focus on. He had thought that it would ease the alpha’s advances on his mate. If he had known that the younger alpha would toss his mate to the side just for a chance at getting close to Jin and their children again he would have never suggested it. 

He stopped in the middle of the hallway that lead away from the bathroom’s and Jaebum also stopped. 

“What hyung?” 

Yoongi looked down and then back at the bathroom door, listening to the sobs coming from within with a heavy heart. 

“I wish we wouldn’t have done it like this. I wish I wouldn’t have suggested that he bring his mate.” 

“There was no way for you to know that he cared this little about his own mate.” 

Yoongi rubbed at his face then nodded, following the younger man back out into the quickly emptying restaurant. 

Namjoon was deep in conversation but the alpha didn’t give a shit, slamming his hand on the table in front of the younger alpha and earning a glare from all the people engaged in the conversation - including his own mate and their sons. 

“Go to the bathroom.” 

“Why did you-” 

Yoongi leaned close and lowered his voice to keep it between them. 

“Go to the fucking bathroom and console your mate before I do it for you.” 

None of the other five who were part of the conversation seemed to hear what they were talking about, and as such didn’t react when Namjoon held his ground. 

“I am busy right now,” the younger alpha snarled softly. 

Yoongi kicked the other alpha in the shin hard without anyone else noticing, Namjoon flinching as the man headed back the way he had came from. 

Jaebum was trying to convince Namjoon to go to his mate’s side as the second oldest alpha of the group walked back into the bathroom. 

He ushered for Jiyong to move and carefully pulled the distraught omega to him, tucking Mino’s head under his chin and rubbing at his back. 

He felt very deeply awkward about this, but if Namjoon wouldn’t console his own damn mate Yoongi would do it. The last thing he wanted was to watch such a loving omega fall to pieces because of neglect from that jackass. 

He had already seen the effects Namjoon’s neglect had on Jin and how he acted, he didn’t want to see another omega being hurt and neglected like that. 

The omega clung onto him, breathing in the calming alpha scent deeply as he continued to sob softly. 

It was clear to him how loyal this omega was to that jackass, because the way Jiyong and Seungri were acting suggested that scenarios like this were not a rare occurrence. They both seemed to know far too much about what to do in this situation for it to be the first time they were dealing with such a scene. 

“How often does your alpha do this to you? How often does he hurt you like this?” 

Mino’s sobs grew louder but that was the only answer the alpha received. 

“He should treat you better than this. Every alpha should treat their mate better than this.” 

“I-I-I…” 

Yoongi looked at the heart broken omega as he tried to form the words. 

“I just w-want alpha t-t-to love meee…” 

The sobs grew louder again. 

Suddenly he was reminded of Jin that night all those years ago when Yoongi had found out his long time rival was his omega’s mate. He thought about when he had pulled his bundled up omega from the bathtub, he thought of the way Jin had been crying - terrified that Yoongi didn’t love him and didn’t want him. Terrified that Yoongi would leave him. 

It was what Mino sounded like right now. So distraught, so desperate for his alpha’s love and attention. So terrified that his alpha didn’t want him. 

“I-I never a-asked for this… I just… I-I just w-wanted Joonie t-to love me, b-but he h-h-hates…….. H-h-hates meeee.” 

Yoongi felt reality hitting him hard as he realized that everything in this world had a price. 

It was something he had never thought about when he had mated Jin. 

His happiness had a very human price tag on it. The cost was this omega’s happiness and freedom. This omega had been suffering for years so that he could be happy. 

It was like the story of the paradise like town where everyone lived happily while one boy lay trapped under the city, his unhappiness being the price for everyone else’s happiness. His sorrow the price for everyone else’s joy. 

It was twisted. 

How long had this omega been suffering like this? How many years had he been in such pain? 

Yoongi didn’t even want to think of such a sweet, naive, omega in pain and trapped by a mating bond he couldn’t break. 

A mating bond that wouldn’t exist if not for that party. If not for that horrid alpha. If not for Yoongi. 

If Yoongi hadn’t been there Jin likely would have gone back to Namjoon that night. Mino wouldn’t be suffering. 

But then what of Jin? What if Namjoon had just gone back to treating Jin terribly? 

The alpha hated that omegas faced such horrid injustices, but in the end he knew that he could not be some grand saviour. Life was not some fairy tale, or some superhero movie. Not everyone could be saved and not everyone could live happily ever after. 

Another half hour passed and when the alpha still didn’t come to check on his mate Jiyong was done, making Yoongi get for Seungri for him. 

The couple left the restaurant, Jiyong carrying his daughter while Seungri carried their distraught dongsaeng. 

Yoongi snatched his coat from the back of his chair and stormed from the restaurant alone, Jaebum, Hoseok, and their children close on his heels. 

After a little snapping from the oldest alpha the three teens headed back to the restaurant, dejection written across their faces. 

Jungkook was staring into space, anger boiling inside of him until finally he lost it and also stormed out - heading to the hotel room that he and his brothers had to themselves. 

The teen sat on the cold cement of the balcony, staring off into the dark and stormy sky. 

Ara, Youngjae, and Bam Bam were the next to disappear - Yuna trying to follow them like the little duckling she was until Jin called her back. 

Jimin and Jinyoung didn’t stick around for long after their children left, the two omegas leaving in a bit of a snit when the older’s mate was too busy to have time for him and when the younger’s mate wasn’t responding to his texts. 

Yuna was quite obviously bored as the six men continued their conversation but she stayed until the end, heading back to the hotel room with her mother. 

Taehyung and Yugyeom looked sated, content with what they had learned about the man named Kim Namjoon. They hadn’t really noticed what had happened around them until they left though, and it was then that both boys realized that a large war had just broken out between their own family and between family friends. 

Mark and Jackson were both trying desperately to get a hold of their mates, but both had shut their phones off. Instead the two resorted to calling their children only to have their sons direct their calls to voicemail every time. 

Jin walked into his, Yoongi’s, and Yuna’s hotel room and it felt empty. Yoongi’s scent was stale and he felt a little lonely all of a sudden. 

He had wanted answers. Had wanted to know why Namjoon had done what he had done, how it had happened. Those were the answers he had gotten, and he was glad he had them, but he suddenly felt as though those answers had come at a cost. 

~*~

Youngjae, Ara, and Bam Bam were sitting by the indoor pool together. 

The youngest of the group was staring through the floor to ceiling windows at the world outside as rain poured from the dark clouds above them. 

Bam Bam had his feet dangling in the water, hands on either side of his narrow hips as he watched the way the water shifted when he moved - suddenly wishing that life was as serene as that lovely water. 

Ara had her chin resting on her hand, her usual sunshine attitude gone as she contemplated everything from earlier. 

The alpha girl never wanted to be like that. 

She never wanted to neglect her future mate in the way she had seen that alpha do. 

Ara sighed deeply, looking up at the ceiling. One day she would be like her father. She would take good care of her omega. She would hold them when they were upset, take care of them when they were in heat, protect them when they couldn’t protect themselves, and look after them and their children. 

“Do you think there are lots of alphas like that?” 

The girl looked at Bam Bam. 

Everytime she looked at him she couldn’t help but think that he would probably turn out to be an omega. He was so sweet, so soft. It made her want to protect him. 

“There better not be. I don’t know why any alpha would be like that. Alphas should want to take care of their mates. Omegas should be respected and taken care of.” 

Both boys nodded and Youngjae spoke this time. 

“You are right Noona.” 

Lightning crackled outside and they all turned to look at the storm that was consuming Hong Kong. 

~*~

Taehyung and Yugyeom walked into their dark hotel room, both of them turning on lights. 

“I thought for sure Jungkook would be here.” 

Yugyeom ignored his older brother and headed straight to the balcony where the glass door was open a little, the younger twin opening both doors and stepping out to where his twin was. 

“Jungkook, come inside. The storm is really nasty so we should stay indoors.” 

The older alpha shook his head, his mind content with watching the downpour that was falling mere meters away from him. 

“Jungkook, come on.” 

“Just leave me alone!” 

Yugyeom flinched as his brother glared holes in him, the older quickly turning to look back at the storm as the younger walked inside and closed the doors. 

“We should leave him be. He is in one of those moods.” 

Taehyung sighed deeply, looking at his younger brother and then heading outside despite Yugyeom’s warnings. 

The eldest sat down a few feet from Jungkook on the cement, not speaking or even making a sound. 

Taehyung simply sat there with Jungkook and soon Yugyeom joined, the three watching the storm together in silence - this being the only way they knew how to make it clear to Jungkook that they were there for him no matter what. 

~*~

Jimin and Jinyoung were sitting in one of the hotel’s private lounges, quiet as they both tried to contact their children. 

“This is a shitty day.” 

The older nodded. 

“I should have stuck to my instincts. I kept thinking that it would just cause trouble for me and I should stay out of it, but they are friends so I ignored that. I shouldn’t have.” 

Jimin also nodded. 

“That is exactly how I felt. If I had just said ‘no, it is family business so you should deal with it alone’ then this would not be happening right now.” 

The two stared down at their phones intently, feeling conflicted and confused about how the day had turned out so wrong. 

~*~

Jackson and Mark sat at the hotel’s bar together, both men on their second drinks despite the fact that it was only 1 in the afternoon. 

“I can’t believe that Jaebum stormed off on me.” 

“Same here. I have been texting and calling Jinyoung for hours now and he keeps ignoring me or sending me to voicemail.” 

“I am just pissed off. I have been wanting an explanation about why Namjoon did what he did for years, so what right does Jaebum have to get angry at me for seeking those answers? No right! He has no fucking right to be angry at me. Then there is Bam Bam, and he isn’t picking up his phone either. I gave birth to him! I carried him in my body for 10 months and he has the nerve to not even pick up his damn phone!” 

The Taiwanese man nodded and they both went quiet, staring intently into their cups. 

~*~

“You smoke Yoongi hyung?” 

“Only when I am fucking pissed off. Which I currently am,” he muttered as he lit a cigarette - the three alphas standing under an awning on the top outdoor floor of their resort. 

“What happened with Mino hyung?” 

Yoongi turned to Hoseok, pulling the cigarette from his lips and exhaling. 

“He had a fucking emotional breakdown in the bathroom and started sobbing about how all he wants is for his alpha to love him. That fucking jackass didn’t even go to check up on him once, didn’t even care that his mate was in distress and needed him. There is no way he didn’t smell it. I could smell Jin in distress from a fucking mile away. He chose to ignore it.” 

“And Jin…?” 

“I don’t want to fucking talk about Jin right now. I am beyond fucking pissed off. If he wants to go back to that fucking douchebag I’ll happily let him. He didn’t even bat a god damn beautiful eyelash when I left, and didn’t seem to give a shit that… that guy… was hurting his own mate.” 

Hoseok looked at Jaebum. 

“What about Jackson?” 

The alpha snarled in the back of his throat, holding out his hand - Yoongi handing him his cigarette which had apparently become a communal thing. 

The man took a drag on the cigarette and exhaled, flicking some ash off of it before speaking. 

“I have told Jackson over and over again that Namjoon does not give a fuck about him. He has thrown Jackson under the bus countless times, last time they saw each other Namjoon was fucking threatening him. Namjoon said that Jackson meant nothing, that he didn’t even want Jackson around anymore. Yet suddenly Namjoon has an oddly convenient explanation for it all these years later and Jackson is more than willing to just jump on board with it. I am not. Namjoon is a fucking asshole and Jackson needs to realize that.” 

“Jimin?” 

Hoseok shook his head. 

“Actually, Jimin is fine. I was just worried about you two.” 

The two older alphas continued to share the cigarette, the three watching the way the dark clouds flashed with thunder and lightning. 

~*~

Seunghoon was soaked to the bone as he walked into Jiyong and Seungri’s hotel room with a dry Seungyoon and Jinwoo on his heels. 

“Why are you all wet?” 

The younger alpha rolled his eyes as he took the towel Seungri offered. 

“We didn’t have enough umbrellas so I sacrificed my clothing so Seungyoon and Jinwoo could remain warm and cozy. Mind if I borrow some clothes hyung?” 

The other alpha grabbed him a pair of jeans and a t-shirt - the younger changing before heading to where Seungyoon and Jinwoo were already soothing their other omega. 

Minho was clinging onto both of them and Seunghoon knew the moment he walked into the room that this was the worst it had gotten since that fight between Namjoon and Minho years earlier. These were the most heart wrenching sobs he had ever heard coming from his dongsaeng and they pulled on his emotions and instincts as an alpha. 

Right away the alpha was there, Jinwoo moving away so that Seunghoon could pull Minho close to him. 

The omega calmed at the familiar alpha scent, clinging onto Seunghoon for dear life and looking at him with heart broken eyes.

“A-Alpha h-h-hates me-! H-He doesn’ w-want me… hyunggggg he doesn,” a sniffle, “N-Namjoonie doesn l-l-love me-!” 

Minho looked so broken, as though the rejection by his alpha had completely destroyed everything that he was. 

Seunghoon felt anger building in his chest as he shushed Minho, stroking the omega’s head and humming a tune in an attempt to make the man fall asleep that worked around 20 minutes later - the second youngest of Winner falling into a fitful sleep. 

There was harsh banging at the door and Seunghoon eased out of Minho’s grip, Seungyoon instantly taking his place. 

Seungri was about to open the door when Seunghoon stormed past him. Jiyong knew what was about to happen and he picked his young daughter up, carrying her to the bathroom and closing the door - sitting on the edge of the tub holding Jihae. 

“Eomma, what going on?” 

“Nothing Jihae-ah, appa just needs a minute to deal with something.” 

Seunghoon whipped the door open and mere seconds after the door was open his fist was colliding with Namjoon’s face. 

“I NEVER SHOULD HAVE LET YOU NEAR HIM! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE LET MY DONGSAENG BE MATED TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!” 

Seungri merely stood there watching and Seunghoon kept landing punches on the younger alpha’s face - screaming profanities. 

He had never seen Seunghoon like this. Seunghoon was usually gentle in his mannerisms and soft in his way of speaking. The younger was usually the role model alpha. He was one of the most eloquent speakers in YG Entertainment and the way he held himself reflected that. 

Looking at him right now no one would know that this was that same man. 

Right now Seunghoon was nothing more than an enraged alpha with something to prove. 

Jinwoo obviously had become worried because he moved to where they were, the omega’s eyes going wide at what he saw. 

In seconds Jinwoo was trying to pull Seunghoon back. 

“Hyung stop it! If YG Sajangnim finds out you will be in trouble!” 

“I don’t care!! Look at what he did to Minho! I don’t care if I get in trouble! I am not going to let him hurt Minho anymore!” 

He went to punch at Namjoon again but Jinwoo pulled him back and Seungri decided that it was time to intervene, helping the slightly younger man to pull the enraged alpha away from Namjoon - who looked about as bad as he had the night he mated Minho. 

Seunghoon didn’t stop though. He was fighting against them, his very blood telling him to fight - his alpha instincts on fire. The alpha was still screaming profanities until he heard a sob, instantly stopping and turning to Minho. 

The omega was standing in the doorway of the bedroom, eyes swollen and red - holding Seungyoon’s hand with one of his own quivering hands. 

Namjoon wiped blood from his eye with his sleeve, looking at his distressed mate. 

He had been stupid. 

Even now, why did he always fuck up so bad? 

He had openly admitted to not liking his current life, to still loving Jin, to wishing that he were with Jin and their children - not with Minho. 

What had he expected? 

“Minho?” 

The omega sobbed the moment he heard his own name roll off his mate’s tongue in such a fond way. 

He collapsed to the ground and began to sob again, Seunghoon instantly rushing to his side and pulling him close. 

Minho pushed him away. 

“I-I want N-N-Namjoon! I-Iwant a-alpha!” 

Seunghoon’s blood was boiling but he stepped back, watching as the younger alpha picked Minho up and soothed him gently. 

Jiyong emerged from the bathroom with Jihae just in time to see Seunghoon storm from the hotel room and he gestured Seungri over. 

“Go after him. The storm is bad out there, I don’t like him being all alone - especially when he is not thinking straight.” 

Namjoon was sitting on the couch, trying his best to soothe his mate’s heartbroken sobs - the other three omegas right there trying to help calm Minho as the world crumbled down around him. 

~*~

Youngjae, Bam Bam, and Ara all walked into Taehyung, Jungkook, and Yugyeom’s room - the three brothers sitting on the living room floor together with a massive menu of room service foods spread out in front of them. 

The three newcomers grabbed chopsticks and sat down, starting to eat. 

“Today sucks,” Youngjae stated as he choked down a massive piece of Beef Curry. 

The others all nodded. 

“Today really sucks,” Jungkook responded quietly, leaning against Yugyeom’s shoulder. 

~*~

Jimin was sitting alone on the couch, knees pulled up to his chest when Hoseok walked in. 

“Hey sweetie. Where is Ara?” 

The omega shook his head and Hoseok knew something was wrong, the alpha heading over to his mate and kneeling down - Jimin hiding his face. 

The older grabbed his mate’s hand, kissing the soft skin. 

“What’s wrong Jiminnie?” 

He shook his head again and the alpha felt very bad when he heard him crying softly. 

Hoseok sat down beside Jimin, pulling him close and kissing the top of his head. 

“Don’t cry my little Chim Chim, just tell me what’s wrong honey.” 

“I just-” a soft whimper, “I was afraid you weren’t going to come home. I t-thought you were mad at me.” 

Hoseok’s eyes turned sad and he shook his head, making Jimin look at him and showering kisses all over his mate’s face. 

“No no no. I could never be mad at you. I’m sorry if I didn’t pick up, my phone died and I didn’t want to leave Yoongi-hyung and Jaebum-hyung all alone when I knew they weren’t thinking right.” 

Jimin sniffled, looking into the alpha’s eyes. 

“Really?” 

“Really.” 

“You promise?” 

“I promise.” 

The omega nodded, leaning up and kissing the older man. 

“I love you Hoseokie hyung.” 

“I love you too Jiminnie.” 

~*~

Jinyoung was staring impatiently at the clock, tapping his fingers on the counter of his room’s island. 

It was nearly 5pm and Mark still wasn’t back. 

The omega could feel the anger boiling inside of him like a pot about to explode and his tapping became faster and more irritated until the door finally swung open. 

His mate walked in then closed the door, removing his sweater slowly and casually - hanging it on one of the unoccupied hooks by the door. 

“Where the hell were you?” 

Mark looked up at his mate and shook his head. 

“Don’t right now Jinyoung. I tried calling you all afternoon, so don’t start this.”

Mark’s voice was calm but the younger knew there was impatience and anger hiding behind the alpha’s usual mask of composure. 

Jinyoung had irritation written all over his face. 

“I called you 10 times within the last hour, explain that.” 

Mark was pulling a bottle of water from the fridge. 

“You didn’t pick up any of my phone calls so why did I need to pick up yours?” 

The older was softly cursing under his breath in Mandarin as he drank from the bottle. 

Jinyoung was seething and he walked across the living room, heading into the bedroom and slamming the door shut. 

Mark ran a hand through his hair, taking another gulp of his water. 

~*~

Jaebum walked into his, Jackson’s, and Bam Bam’s hotel room - tossing his keycard down on the counter and discarding his jacket over the back of one of the chairs. 

He looked around for his mate and found that Jackson was on the balcony, watching the rain fall. 

Jaebum opened both doors and Jackson obviously knew he was there, but didn’t look at him.

“About time you came back, I have been calling you all day,” Jackson stated, grinding his teeth a little. 

“Whatever Jackson. Let’s not do this. Where is Bam Bam?” 

“Not here. I haven’t seen him. Like his father he hasn’t been picking up his goddamn phone.” 

Jaebum’s nostrils flared a little and he exhaled sharply. 

“Don’t get fucking pissy at me. Sorry if I needed some time away to think about how that jackass is just going to use you and then discard you all over again.”

Jackson turned to him, snarling a little. 

“You are the one getting fucking pissy. You were suddenly all up in arms because I talked to Namjoon. I wanted answers, what the fuck is so wrong with that!?” 

Jackson pushed passed Jaebum into the hotel room, throwing his hat off and running hands through his hair. 

“Why do you need answers so badly!? So that you can keep denying the fact that he is a no good piece of shit!?” 

“Stop acting like a little kid and stop trying to control my life as though you own me!”

The door opened and Bam Bam walked into the room, neither men noticing. 

“You are my mate! What am I supposed to do!? Just ignore all of the fucking threats so that you can go around and do whatever you want!?” 

The young teen was sad as he watched his parents arguing. 

“I am not a child! I can take care of myself! I don’t need a fucking alpha running around dictating my life and acting like he has some sort of stake over me!” 

“I do have stake over you! YOU ARE MY MATE! That mark on the back of your goddamn neck shows that YOU ARE MINE!” 

Jaebum had not meant for it to come out that way. He hadn’t meant for it to come out as though he was some prick who wanted to control Jackson, but that was exactly how it came out. 

The omega looked to the side, grinding his teeth so hard that pain was shooting through his jaw. He stopped when he realized that Bam Bam had been standing there the entire time. 

“Bam Bam, pack your bags.” 

The alpha’s eyes went wide. 

“Jackson-” the omega slapped him hard across the face. 

“FIND ANOTHER FUCKING OMEGA TO BE YOUR BITCH!” 

Jackson packed his bags and snatched his coat from the hook by the door, leaving the hotel with his son and heading to his parent’s house. 

~*~

It was late at night when Taehyung, Jungkook, Yugyeom, Ara, and Youngjae curled up together on a nest of pillows and blankets on the living room floor. 

Taehyung was out in an instant, sleeping with his head on Jungkook’s shoulder. Yugyeom was resting against Jungkook’s other side, Youngjae passed out snuggled between the younger twin and Ara. 

The twins were the only ones still awake and Yugyeom grabbed one of Jungkook’s hands. 

“Jungkook?” 

He looked at Yugyeom, meeting the younger twin’s eyes before looking back down. 

Yugyeom rested his forehead against Jungkook’s and fell asleep, the older twin feeling so weirdly comfortable being so close to his brother - soon passing out to the sound of the familiar breathing pattern that he had been hearing every night since before he was even born. 

~*~

Jin was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for his mate, having just put Yuna to sleep in her bed in the loft of the hotel room. 

They should have done it differently. This had caused so much fighting all day, and the omega regretted it. 

He wanted to go back and approach it all in a different way. 

The door slammed open and Yoongi stumbled into the hotel room, quite obviously plastered as he made his way to the sink without closing the door. 

Jin closed it for him then moved to his mate. 

“Yoongi, where have you been all day? I have been calling you non-stop.” 

“Shut up.” 

The older man raised a brow, a hand on his hip. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Shut up. I don’t wanna talk. You love me about as much as your jackass ex loves his mate.” 

The omega breathed in deeply, reminding himself that the alpha was drunk. 

“Yoongi, go to bed.” 

“I’m not as drunk as you think.” 

The older rolled his eyes. 

“Sure.” 

Yoongi dunked his head under the tap. 

“Im serious Jin. I’m tipsy, not drunk.” 

“Uh huh. Cause people who are tipsy definitely stumble in at 10pm after being gone for nearly 12 hours.” 

“I tripped on the rug outside the door.” 

“Yoongi why are you so angry?” 

The alpha was crowding his mate’s space in seconds, eyes boring into Jin’s skin. 

“You want to know why!?” 

“Yuna is sleeping. Lower your voice.” 

“I don’t give a fuck. I am a fucking pissed of Jin. You saw the way his mate left. You saw the way that those two literally had to carry his mate away because he was too distraught to walk. Yet you didn’t even care. He was like the shiny new toy and you didn’t care about anything other than getting those stupid fucking answers you wanted. He just sat there while his omega fell further and further into distress.” 

“What does that have to do with being mad at me?” 

The alpha chewed at the inside of his lip and you could practically see the flames coming off of him. 

“You would think that considering the fact he is doing the exact same thing that he did to you that you would actually care. But apparently the Kim Seokjin who actually gives a shit about anything more than himself is dead.” 

The omega snarled. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You didn’t even give a fucking shit when I left! I am your mate! You have been mated to me for longer than you were ever mated to him yet you didn’t care about anything else the moment he said that he loved you. He said that and it looked like that was all you had ever been waiting for. If you want him so much then just get out and go and spread your fucking legs for him.” 

White hot pain spread through Yoongi’s face as the palm of Jin’s hand collided hard with his cheek, the alpha gritting his teeth, hands balled at his sides. 

“How dare you fucking say that to me! I have spent years at come acting like some stupid bitch for you; cooking, cleaning, doing laundry, raising your fucking kid. How dare you say that to me! We have been together for 15 fucking years and yet you trust your hands better than you trust me, and you will have to trust those hands lots more from now on because they are gonna be the only fucking things to get you off at night.” 

Jin stormed into their bedroom, packing his bag and discarding it by the front door before packing Yuna’s bag - picking his tired daughter up in one arm and carrying the bags with his other arm. 

Yoongi watched as his mate walked from the room with their child, feeling empty deep inside his chest. 

Jin was headed to Jackson’s house but Yoongi stayed in that same spot, still holding the quickly bruising spot where the omega had slapped him. 

Hours passed and Yoongi still stood there, finally crumpling to the ground, a few tears falling as he cursed himself for what he had just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so as I said, Shit show. 
> 
> Everyone is mad about something except JiHope who are eternal rays of Sunshine. 
> 
> I was honestly trying to make Namjoon redeemable to some extent and then everyone was like "Namjoon should stay a dick" "Namjoon doesn't deserve Minho. Minho deserves to be with a nice alpha *cough* Seunghoon *cough*" "Wait so Namjoon is a dick to Jin and Minho and yet he ends up with a great career, a loyal omega, and his own children? Urghhh I am so ragey at you Author-nim!" 
> 
> You know who you are commenters. No hate though, I loved to hear such things. Meant that I didn't have to work on fixing Namjoon's image XD
> 
> It also helped me choose a direction. Now, before anyone flips shit, YOONJIN IS STILL END GAME! YOONJIN IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE! 
> 
> This chapter makes me sad and angry and I just dunno what to do with myself. I am all over the place this chapter. I can see every perspective except Namjoon's - cause Namjoon is a dick. 
> 
> Sorry I have been updating much less. Less people have been commenting and it kills my motivation since I have never really known where I was going with the story since the beginning, so I got motivated and got ideas by reading your guys' comments. But now I get like 2-4 people who comment in 1 week and it makes it tough for me to gather inspiration. I still have no solid plans for the story line so when I don't have you guys there to help point me in the direction you wanna go it gets tough. 
> 
> Yoongi is so soft and squishy and awkward this chapter until the end part. He is just angry that Namjoon is such a fucking dick to his own mate. 
> 
> Also, this part isn't really done yet with all of the split up groups of people. There is gonna be more drama with it so just wait. 
> 
> Now, I am going to do a route choice since I have seen a lot of people who want Minho the fuck away from Namjoon: 
> 
> Route A) Namjoon slowly becomes a better fucking person thanks to his kids and smartens the fuck up when he finds out Minho is pregnant. They go through it together happily and NamMin family becomes close to the Busan Crew (YoonJin, JiHope, JackBum, MarkJin + children) 
> 
> Route B) Namjoon is a dick, the closer he grows to his children the further he grows from Minho. Minho gets pregnant and gives Namjoon the choice of staying or leaving, Namjoon leaves and Minho goes through a lot of the pregnancy alone until Namjoon changes his mind and comes back so that they can raise their child together lovingly. 
> 
> Route C) Namjoon is a dick, the closer he grows to his children the further he grows from Minho. Minho gets pregnant, gives Namjoon the staying/leaving choice like in route B. Namjoon leaves and doesn't come back. Minho goes through the pregnancy with just YG Fam and after the baby is born gets the treatment to sever the mating bond between him and Namjoon and him and Seunghoon become a thing. (I dunno what the fuck would happen with Namjoon here though) 
> 
> So those are the choices, if you think you have a good route though up feel free to tell me. Like I said earlier, I rely on you all for inspiration so it is tough for me to write without you. 
> 
> Hwaiting


	20. The Possibility of Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness is important, but just because one can forgive does not mean that one can forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like the polar opposite of last chapter. It was like we took a step back last chapter, and now we are taking that step forward again. 
> 
> Lots of soft forgiving stuff (except Seungri and Jiyong who weren't even fighting but are now going in the opposite direction as everyone else). 
> 
> Before any of you rage at me, Jin and Yoongi get each other's point of view but that does not mean that it is all peachy now. Yes, they apologized but they are still gonna be tense for a bit. So just wait.

Youngjae was yawning and rubbing his eyes as he walked quietly into his and his parent’s hotel room at 6 in the morning. 

What the young boy had not expected was to see his mother sitting at the counter, head resting on his hand - fingers tapping impatiently on the tile. 

“Where have you been?” 

“I was with Taehyung-hyung, Jungkook-hyung, Yugyeom-hyung, and Ara-Noona.” 

“All night?” 

“Yes. We fell asleep in Taehyung-hyung’s hotel room.” 

The boy almost jumped out of his own skin when his father emerged from the bedroom, leaning against the wall - arms crossed over his chest. 

“Stop interrogating him Jinyoung. You can’t blame him for not wanting to be around you when you are in this type of mood.” 

The omega raised his brows and there was rage present in dark eyes. 

“Who asked for your opinion Mark?” 

Jinyoung turned his gaze back to his son. 

“You have a cellphone for a reason. The least you can do is text me so I know where you are, so that I DON’T have to stay up all night worrying about you.” 

Youngjae sighed, looking down at his feet. 

He had never seen his parents acting like this. His mother definitely wasn’t the most level headed person, but neither of his parents ever acted or argued like this. 

“You have nothing to say?” 

Youngjae was tearing up and he shook his head. 

Jinyoung stood, pacing and running a hand through his hair. 

“I taught you better than this! I spent all night sitting here worrying that you were hurt or lost and yet you don’t even feel any remorse. I carried you inside of my body for 10 months, I have raised you your entire life, the least you can do is let me know that you aren’t dead in a ditch somewhere Youngjae!” 

“Okay! I am sorry!” 

Jinyoung was obviously still not satisfied and went to start yelling again when Mark pushed him back. 

“Leave him alone. He is just a kid, he didn’t think about it so just back off Jinyoung.” 

The alpha pulled their son close, rubbing Youngjae’s back as the boy began to cry softly. 

“I’m sorry eomma, appa, I didn’t mean t-to worry you,” the boy said between sniffles. 

Jinyoung was still angry, but seeing his baby like that made him realize that he needed to stop this. 

He was angry at Mark, but was taking it out on Youngjae without reason. 

The omega moved to where his mate and child were, gently pulling Youngjae into his arms and shushing the boy who clung onto him - whimpering ‘eomma’ under his breath. 

Mark was also still holding Youngjae, the alpha looking into Jinyoung’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry Jinyoung. I don’t want to fight. Can we just stop this?” 

The younger was quiet for a minute, debating between his frustration and his love of his mate. 

“Fine, but you owe me a month worth of slave work.” 

Mark laughed a little and nodded, kissing his mate. 

Youngjae looked at them, crinkling his nose. 

“Ewww. That is gross eomma.” 

~*~

Bam Bam peeked his head around the corner into the living room where his mother was sitting with his own parents, his brother, and Jin - Yuna standing with the teen, one of Bam Bam’s slender hands holding her close. 

“What is going to happen Bam Bamie Oppa? Do you think that… t-that our eommas will leave our appas forever?” 

The young girl was tearing up as she hugged Bam Bam from the side. 

“It’s alright Yuna, I am sure they’ll get back together. They just need a little time and a push in the right direction.” 

“Bam Bam, come sit with us.” 

The teen stepped out from behind the wall with Yuna, walking over when his mother gestured for him. 

He sat beside Jackson, Yuna crawling into her mother’s lap and cuddling close to Jin. 

Jackson’s parents and older brother were smiling, happy to see the omega and even more happy to see his child who they hadn’t seen in around a year now. 

“He just keeps growing like a weed doesn’t he?” 

Jackson nodded at his mother’s words. 

“Yeah, he just keeps growing upwards, he is already almost taller than me and Jaebumie says that he thinks Bam Bam is going to tower over us all…” the omega seemed conflicted at the fact that he had mentioned his mate as though it were the most natural thing in the world. 

“He’s still so skinny though, are you feeding him right Jackson?” 

The man rolled his eyes. 

“Of course I am ah ma! He just never seems to gain any weight no matter what I feed him.” 

“Bam Bam has always been a skinny little kid,” Jin chimed in as he pushed Yuna’s hair out of her face. 

Jackson nodded. 

“He’s been a skinny little twig since he was born. Remember how teeny he was when he was born hyung?” 

The older nodded. 

“Yes, Bam Bam was so small. You are lucky.” 

Jackson looked confused, tilting his head. 

“What do you mean?” 

“It is way easier to give birth to a small child the first time. Taehyung was big when he was born, Jungkook was big for a twin, then Yugyeom and Yuna were smaller. But you only had one child and he was also a teeny little twig, so you had it easy.” 

“Awww poor hyung~” 

“You try pushing an 11 pound kid out of your body. Bam Bam only weighed what, 5 pounds?” 

“5.5 actually. Wait… did Taehyung really weigh 11 pounds?” 

Jin nodded. 

“Yes. Taehyung was 11 pounds, Jungkook was 8, Yugyeom was 6, and Yuna was also 6.” 

Bam Bam stuck his fingers in his ears. 

“Can we not talk about this please? I don’t want to listen to my mother talking about pushing me out of his body,” the teen stated, cringing a little at how gross this conversation was. 

Jackson and Jin both laughed a little. 

“I’m gonna be having nightmares for weeks,” the young teen muttered under his breath. 

“Where are the boys hyung?” 

“In their hotel room. I am going to go and pick them up after they wake up.” 

The younger nodded his head before glancing out the window - thinking of his mate. 

As though it were clockwork Jin’s phone rang and he picked it up. 

“Jungkook?” 

“Hey eomma, are you coming to pick us up?” 

“Yeah, have your bags packed.” 

“We already do, I’ll see you when you get here.” 

“Okay, I love you Kookie.” 

“Love you too eomma.” 

Jin stood and headed to the coat rack, grabbing his and Yuna’s coats. 

“Speak of the devil hmm?” 

The older omega nodded. 

“Yeah, we’ll be back.” 

Jackson and Bam Bam waved as Jin left, the door closing loudly and leaving them in silence. 

~*~

Yoongi was leaning against the wall in his sons’ room. 

“I am not apologizing to him Jungkook. I didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“I know appa, but I don’t want you two to fight. I am not saying you have to take the blame, I am just saying that you two need to talk and meet each other half-way.” 

“Jin doesn’t even know I am waiting for him here, I don’t think he will embrace the idea of meeting me half-way.” 

Taehyung and Yugyeom were sitting on the couch together while the oldest alpha chatted with their father. 

Yugyeom was very obviously bored and he stood. 

“Taehyungie hyung and I are gonna go grab some food from the vending machine. Do you two want anything?”

Both alphas shook their heads. 

The door of the hotel room opened and then closed, leaving Yoongi and Jungkook alone. 

“Appa?” 

Yoongi met his son’s eyes. 

“Yes?” 

“No matter what I’ll always love you. I know that Taehyung and Yugyeom want to know that guy, but he isn’t our father. You are our father, and he could never replace you.” 

Yoongi sighed softly, pulling Jungkook close to him and ruffling the boy’s hair. 

“You are such a good kid Jungkook. What did I do to deserve such a good son?” 

The boy laughed a bit and shrugged, content in that moment as though nothing had ever happened. 

~*~

Ara groaned loudly as her mother fretted over her. 

“Eomma, I am fine. I passed out in Taehyung’s room last night with the others while we were watching a movie.” 

“Jung Ara, did I mention that you scared me half to death?” 

“Yes eomma, you have mentioned it like 10 times already,” the young alpha complained. 

Hoseok stepped forward, voice soft as he spoke to his daughter. 

“Ara, don’t be like that. Say sorry to your mother for making him worry.” 

The girl was quiet for a moment but ultimately sighed and gave in. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you eomma,” she said as she hugged Jimin - the man sighing in relief and holding his daughter close to him. 

When they both pulled away Hoseok ruffled her hair. 

“Remember Ara, you are supposed to not make your mother worry. You can do what you want, just as long as it doesn’t make your mother fear for your safety. As alphas you and I are supposed to look out for omegas, not scare them. Keep that in mind okay?” 

The girl nodded and hugged her father. 

“Ne. I am sorry appa.” 

Hoseok smiled and pulled Jimin into the hug, holding his beloved mate and child close to him. 

“It’s alright. The most important thing is that you are safe, and that we have each other.” 

The young alpha kissed both of her parents cheeks, content in being coddled by the two. 

For the couple this girl was the light in their life. They both loved their daughter with all of their hearts and didn’t know what they would do if they ever lost her. 

For Ara these two were the people who had raised her with all of the love in the world. It had never mattered to her if she had the material things that she was apparently supposed to want, because the thing she had never been missing was love. 

~*~

Seunghoon was sitting with his back pressed into the wall on the floor of Jiyong and Seungri’s hotel room. 

Seungri had dragged him back before he could go out and do something stupid and the alpha had slept on the couch, tossing and turning all night. 

“Seunghoon, sitting there and staring at the wall with an angsty look on your face is not going to fix anything,” Jiyong pointed out, the omega standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Seunghoon didn’t respond and Seungri rolled his eyes as he pushed Jihae’s chair in for her, the alpha placing breakfast down in front of his and Jiyong’s child. 

“Hyung just leave him, if he wants to act like an angsty little kid let him. Seungyoon and Jinwoo will be here to drag him back to their hotel soon anyway.”

Jiyong didn’t move. 

“Hyung, come and eat. I am not going to order you more food because you let this food get cold.” 

“I don’t-” Seungri cut Jiyong off. 

“Come and eat.” 

The omega met his maknae’s eyes but didn’t argue, not feeling up to it at the moment. 

Jiyong sat down at the table, sipping his coffee and opening the platter of room service the maknae had gotten for him. 

The oldest man had only finished a few pieces of bacon when there was a knock at the door, Jiyong instantly standing and moving to let Seungyoon and Jinwoo in. 

“How is Minho?” 

“A little better. He’s not crying anymore, so I would count that as a victory. I think Jinwoo-hyung and I are both still pretty pissed at Namjoon though.” 

The Big Bang members rolled their eyes. 

“Join the club. Did you see the messages Chaerin sent to the group chat?” 

“CL Noona sent messages?” 

Jiyong nodded, pulling out his phone and opening their chat to show the terrifying messages the woman had sent. 

“She is going to freaking slaughter Namjoon next time she sees him.” 

“Good,” Seunghoon stated as he walked over to them.

Seungri rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time. 

“Wow, it lives.” 

Seungyoon raised a brow, obviously confused - Jiyong explaining. 

“He has been sitting on the floor staring at the wall with an angsty look on his face for the last two hours straight.” 

“You ready to go hyung?” 

Seunghoon nodded, wrapping an arm around Seungyoon’s shoulders. 

“Yeah, I want food… and sleep.” 

“Alright, want to stop at McDonald’s?” 

The older nodded again as he yawned - covering his mouth with his hand. 

The three members of Winner waved goodbye to their hyungs before heading out - sticking close to each other for support and comfort. 

The two men sat back down at the table with their daughter, eating quietly for a few minutes. 

“Hyung?” 

Jiyong looked up, wiping at his mouth with a napkin as he swallowed. 

“Yeah?” 

Seungri looked conflicted as he looked between Jiyong and their young daughter. 

“Do you ever think about mating? Like for real mating. Not just acting like a mated couple. We have been exclusive since before Jihae was even born, and have been together on and off since debut.” 

Jiyong occupied himself by eating the food on his plate. 

Here he went again with the constant ‘can we mate?’ ‘can we be mated?’ ‘I want to be mated to you hyung’ bullshit. 

The omega touched the tattoo on the back of his neck, thinking about how horribly a mating bite would destroy the lovely image. 

“Let’s not talk about this.” 

Seungri sighed, putting his fork down and running a hand through his hair before slamming his fist on the table - Jihae jumping and looking at her father with teary eyes. 

“Appa?” 

The alpha took a deep breath, exhaling before speaking. 

“Sorry I scared you sweetie, keep eating your breakfast Jihae. Appa is just going to go for a walk.” 

The girl watched as her father left the room with sad eyes, Jiyong running a hand through his own hair and pushing his food to the side so he could put his head on the table - suddenly no longer hungry. 

~*~

Jackson’s parents and brother had left for a while, the man and his son now the only ones in the house. 

Bam Bam was laying on the couch, perfectly content as he watched youtube videos. 

The doorbell rang and Jackson sighed softly. 

“Must be that package mom is waiting for,” he mumbled to himself as he arrived in the foyer - pulling the door open. 

The omega’s eyes went wide when he saw his mate standing there, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt - holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands. If the alpha was perfectly honest, he felt tacky. He felt like something out of a 2005 drama. 

Jackson slammed the door in his face and Jaebum groaned, tossing the flowers to the ground. 

“Jackson, I am sorry okay!?” 

The younger didn’t move away from the door, holding it closed but still listening. 

“I am sorry that I was being a jerk okay? I didn’t mean to come across as so controlling. I like that you are independent. I didn’t mate you so that I could have some omega bitch to roll over for me. I mated you because you were strong and independent and different. You weren’t just some typical everyday omega. The first time I met you all I could think about was that look of determination in your eyes when you beat the shit out of those alphas who were making fun of you.” 

Jackson opened the door a little, peeking out at his mate who understood that he needed to keep talking. 

“What made you beautiful to me was the fact that you were so strong, so hard headed. I never wanted some omega that would stay home and spread their legs for me and cook and clean and pop out babies. I wanted an omega that I had things in common with, someone to laugh with, someone to cry with, someone that I could hold at night and who would hold me close when I was having a bad day. I wanted you. From the first time I ever met you, I wanted you and only you Jackson.” 

The door closed again and Jaebum sighed, hanging his head. 

Apologizing was not easy for him but he really was trying which made being rejected by his omega that much more painful. 

“Jackson I-” 

The door opened fully and Jackson threw himself at his mate, Jaebum sighing again - this time in relief as he held the omega close. 

“Sorry, I had to put my shoes on,” the younger mumbled. 

Jaebum buried his face into his mate’s neck, inhaling deeply. 

“Don’t scare me like that you idiot.” 

The alpha paled when he realized that he had just insulted the younger but Jackson merely laughed. 

“Stupid Jaebum-hyung.” 

He nodded. 

“Yes, I am stupid. I know.”   
Jaebum pressed his lips to his mate’s and Jackson practically melted into him. He was about to deepen the kiss when there was a sound from behind them. 

“Ewwwwwwww!” 

The two separated from one another, turning to look at Bam Bam. 

“Grosss. I don’t wanna see my parents making out.” 

Jaebum smirked and pulled Bam Bam over, putting the boy in a headlock and ruffling his hair. 

Jackson picked the flowers up from off the ground, his son and mate watching as he inspected them. 

That only lasted until he threw them as far as he could. 

“I don’t know why you brought flowers.” 

Jaebum laughed and released their son. 

“Actually, blame Bam Bam for that.” 

The boy went pale as Jackson’s gaze turned to him. 

“Im Bam Bam…” 

“I’m sorry eomma! I just didn’t want you two to fight anymore!” 

The teen threw himself into his mother’s arms and Jackson managed to stay mad for about 5 more seconds before he caved and hugged his son tightly. 

Jaebum wrapped himself around his mate and their child, kissing both of their heads. 

“I love you two so much, I’m sorry for last night.” 

Jackson nodded, kissing his mate’s cheek. 

“I am sorry too hyung. I was being too emotional. You didn’t mean what you said in the way that I took it yet I just stormed out without trying to fix anything. I’m sorry.” 

“I’m sorry I was out late. Have I mentioned that I have a crush on Yugyeomie hyung?” 

Jackson and Jaebum both looked at their son with wide eyes and in seconds they were shaking the twig of a teenager - demanding answers on what Bam Bam had been doing throughout all of their time apart. 

“You better tell Yugyeom to keep his hands to himself! If I see him getting handsy I will wring his neck!” 

“Jackson, that is so violent.”

“I don’t care! Those two twins are trouble!” 

“Eomma, I said that I have a crush on him - not that we are together.” 

Jackson blinked in surprise. 

“Oh… well um…” 

Jaebum shushed his mate and leaned over to whisper in Jackson’s ear. 

“It means that we have time to scare him away Jackson!” 

“I heard that appa!” 

~*~

Namjoon put his phone on silent when Bobby tried to call him for the umpteenth time. 

He should have never taken Minho with him. 

They had been doing better but taking Minho with him had just completely ruined all of their progress since the trip to Busan. 

The alpha stroked his mate’s cheek and noticed the way the omega was quivering. 

“Are you cold Minho?” 

The older nodded and Namjoon picked him up, carrying him to the bathroom and running a hot bath. 

He stripped them both before picking Minho back up, sitting them in the massive jacuzzi tub together. 

The omega was laying between his legs, leaning into Namjoon’s chest - face buried into the alpha’s neck. 

At least he had stopped crying. 

The water was delightfully warm and Namjoon was practically sighing in relief at the feeling. 

He was sheltering Minho close to him, pressing kisses to any bare skin he could find - running his hands soothingly over the older man’s back. 

“I’m sorry, I love you.” 

Minho teared up, not responding. 

It was a lie anyway. Why did he need to respond to a lie?

~*~

Jin walked into his son’s hotel room, and raised a brow when he saw how weirdly empty it was. 

The omega headed inside to the bedroom, peeking in and seeing that there was no one there. 

Right as he was about to leave the bedroom the door closed, the light being turned on - Yoongi meeting his eyes. 

“Let’s talk.” 

Jin snarled. 

“So locking me in a room is the best way to talk?” 

“I am not ‘locking you’ in a room. I closed the door. It isn’t locked and I am not that strong. If you really wanted to you could easily walk out right now.” 

The omega crossed his arms over his chest. 

“You said you wanted to talk. Let’s talk then.” 

“I love you.” 

Jin rolled his eyes. 

“That is not talking.” 

“Are there words leaving my mouth? Yes there are, so in other words - I am talking. Must I read you the dictionary’s definition of the word talking?” 

“Just get to the point Yoongi.” 

The alpha rubbed at his face. 

“Fine you want to know the point Jinnie?” 

“Yes, I already said that,” the omega snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“The point is that I am scared Jin.” 

Seokjin’s eyes went wide and he tilted his head. 

“You are-” 

“I am scared. When he said that he loved you… you looked like it was everything you had been waiting for - as though you were some princess in a fairy tale who spent years waiting on your prince who finally showed up. I am scared that you still love him, that you still want him. I am scared of losing you. I am scared of losing our sons to him, because he is their biological father and I am not. I am scared of losing Yuna because I know that if you leave you are taking her with you. I am scared of losing all of this, everything that we spent years building for ourselves…” 

Yoongi trailed off, reaching out his hands - Jin grabbing them. 

“I am scared because I don’t know what I would be without you by my side. I have managed to get through everything life has thrown at me because I had you to quite literally shove me out of bed and get me out the door even when I just wanted to go back to sleep and pretend that the things that were haunting me didn’t exist. I am scared of losing our family, I am scared of losing the love between us, I am just scared hyung.” 

Jin looked deep in thought as he listened to Yoongi’s words. 

“I know that it is no justification for what I said to you last night. You don’t deserve to have anyone say that to you, especially not me. You are the best mate I could have ever asked for so I am sorry for hurting you - but it is a two way street.” 

The omega looked deep in thought as he hugged his mate, nuzzling into Yoongi’s neck. 

“I’m sorry I scared you and hurt you Yoongi-ah… I just… I have wanted to know for so many years why Namjoon did what he did… how it all happened. Even if he was awful to me he was still an important part of my life - Taehyung, Jungkook, and Yugyeom wouldn’t exist without him. I guess I just got too caught up in it all - I’m sorry.” 

The two stood there for a minute, inhaling each other’s scents and just enjoying the warmth of one another’s company. 

“I love you Yoongi. I’m sorry. This is my fault.” 

The alpha held his mate closer, kissing at the mark on the back of Jin’s neck. 

“I love you too hyung.” 

Taehyung, Jungkook, and Yugyeom opened the door to the eldest brother’s bedroom - peeking in to see if their plan had worked. 

Their parents were holding onto each other tightly and Yoongi noticed them, giving them an okay signal as he pressed a kiss into the man’s temple. 

“What’s going on oppas?” 

They all looked at Yuna and Jin turned on them in an instant, the three boys bolting. 

“So you were behind this!” 

Yuna was laughing as she watched her brothers fleeing from their mother, Yoongi resting a hand on the girl’s shoulder - holding her close. 

The girl looked up at her father, smiling softly. 

“I love you appa~” 

Yoongi felt as though his heart was melting and he kissed her head. 

“I love you too Yuna.” 

The alpha knew that it was going to take a bit for them to truly forgive each other, but at least they were on the right path. 

~*~

It felt like they had been in the bathtub for an eternity, even though Namjoon knew it had only been around an hour. 

The water was starting to get cold and he determined that it was time for them to get out. 

“We should get out and go lay down Minho.” 

The omega shook his head, quivering a little. 

Namjoon felt worried when he saw the way the older man was shaking and he held Minho close - realizing that his entire body was so warm. 

“Are you sick? You are so warm.” 

There was no response until Namjoon stood to get out of the tub, fear and desperation showing on Minho’s face as he stood and grabbed his mate’s arm tightly - legs shaking. 

“D-Don’t leave!” 

The scent that had been concealed by the water began to seep into the room and the alpha suddenly understood. 

“Your heat isn’t supposed to be for another two weeks.” 

The omega felt vulnerable being out of the water and he sat back down, Namjoon joining him again. 

Minho was hiding his face in his hands, shame and fear overtaking him. 

“It’s okay. It’s not your fault, you have no control over this Minho.” 

Namjoon pulled him close, trailing a hand down to his mate’s wet hole. 

The moment Minho felt a finger prodding at his entrance he lowered his hands, moaning softly and grabbing at his mate’s arms. 

“N-Namjoonie~” 

He needed it. Needed his alpha. 

Namjoon was more than happy to oblige, locking their lips together as they both let the heat consume them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so like I said, lots of forgiveness stuff. But as the summary says, just because you can forgive does not mean you can forget. 
> 
> That is a bit of a spoiler for what direction this is going. I won't tell you who it is going in that direction for though. 
> 
> We still have a bit more time in Hong Kong. It is gonna still be tense, but it'll be lighter than last chapter. Trust me, the drama, the angst, and the tense feelings between people are not done yet. 
> 
> Minho is in heat, which is always fun. Unlike Jin his heats only last 4 days though (not a fucking week) so his are easier to just throw in here and there. It isn't going to fix anything though. I think that for the time being NamMin is beyond fixing. 
> 
> First of all, I want to thank you all for the shit ton of comments. I only expected to get like 7 comments instead of 4, then I ended up with like 25+ instead. Literally every time I have checked my phone there has been a new comment. Keep them coming, it is getting my motivation rolling - as you can tell by the fact that it has only been a day since the last update. 
> 
> Route A and Route C are pretty much neck and neck and it is killing me. I honestly wish one was just beating the shit out of the others. I personally really like Route C but I might go with B specifically for a bit of compromise. I DON'T KNOW! I haven't made any decisions yet though so don't hold me to that. I think that the fabulously suggested and liked "Route D" where Namjoon rots in a hole all alone was pretty great, though personally if I wrote Route C that would be the end result for Namjoon anyway. He would not deserve to be happy while Minho is raising his kid alone. 
> 
> There was a lot of people saying that they just wanted Minho with someone else and wanted him to have someone else's kid and mate someone else. The problem with that is that I would have to have Namjoon mate someone else AGAIN. We can't just keep using other omegas who are less important in the story as the scape goat. We already did that to have YoonJin. 
> 
> I am gonna give some more routes, this time for what would happen if we did Route C where Namjoon and Minho break up for good. The first question is for Minho and the second question is for Namjoon:
> 
> Question Minho: 
> 
> Option 1) They break up, Minho gets a treatment to break the mating bond between him and Namjoon after their baby is born. He gets lucky and is part of the 5% who are not left infertile after the treatment and is able to mate with someone else (probably Seunghoon)
> 
> Option 2) They break up, Minho gets the treatment after the baby is born and doesn't get lucky. He is infertile but doesn't mind because he loves his and Namjoon's child. He moves on, enters another relationship (probably with Seunghoon) and is pretty content. 
> 
> Option 3) He dies. No, I am just kidding. This is not an option for Minho. He aint going anywhere anytime soon. 
> 
>  
> 
> Question Asshole - I mean Namjoon: 
> 
> Option 1) After they break up Namjoon stays in YG and watches from afar over the years as their child grows up with Minho and his new mate/boyfriend. Regrets it later the same way he did with Jin because he is an idiot
> 
> Option 2) After they break up Namjoon leaves YG and moves to Busan (THE PLACE OF HEALING). He remains close to Taehyung while Jungkook and Yugyeom don't like spending time with him. He is a bit of a loner but doesn't mind much until he sees Minho a long time later and regrets it all because he is an idiot. 
> 
> Option 3) He dies. No literally this time. It wouldn't be right away. It would be like Namjoon and Minho break up and he is angry at how unaffected Minho is by it and starts to go over the railings again and ends up dying in a drunk car crash or something like that. Something to that affect. I am evil, I know. 
> 
> Now I am going to leave because I have to leave for work in 10 minutes TT.TT 
> 
> I will be very happy if I come home to some fabulous comments like I did yesterday, but until then farewell.


	21. **An Updated Character Chart**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so as the title says, this is not an update - It is an UPDATED character chart!. I have had a few people saying that they were getting mixed up between characters and saying that they would like a character chart like thing.
> 
> I guess because there were a lot of fans who knew all of the characters I was using I didn't really think about how it could be confusing for those who only really know the BTS characters, or the BTS and Got7 characters - so thank you to those who pointed out that they were getting a bit confused. 
> 
> I intend to update this somewhat regularly, just to make life easier for the people who don't know all the characters. Especially as we move into the new arc with the kids and their Mates/Significant others. 
> 
> There definitely isn't any foreshadowing here - I swear.

Characters:

* * *

 

**BUSAN CREW**

 

(Omega) **Kim Seokjin** (Jin): 41 Years old - House Husband  
Min Yoongi's Mate, Kim Namjoon's former mate.  
Mother of: Kim Taehyung, Kim Jungkook, Kim Yugyeom, Min Yuna, Min Kihwan   
Close friends with: Jackson, Jinyoung, Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi  
Friends with: Jaebum, Mark

(Alpha) **Min Yoongi** (Suga): 40 Years old - Rapper/Song Writer/Producer/MC  
Kim Seokjin's Mate  
Father of: Min Yuna, Min Kihwan  
Non-Biological Father of: Kim Taehyung, Kim Jungkook, Kim Yugyeom  
Close friends with: Hoseok, Jimin, Jaebum, Jin  
Friends with: Jackson, Mark, Jinyoung

(Beta) **Kim Taehyung** :19 years old - Acting Trainee  
Son of: Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin  
Older Brother of: Kim Jungkook, Kim Yugyeom, Min Yuna, Song Minjun, Min Kihwan  
Best Friend: Ara  
Friends with: Jungkook, Yugyeom, Bam Bam, Youngjae

(Alpha) **Kim Jungkook** : 16 Years old - JYP Trainee  
Son of: Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin  
Brother of: Kim Taehyung, Kim Yugyeom (Twin), Min Yuna, Song Minjun, Min Kihwan  
Best Friend: Yugyeom  
Friends with: Taehyung, Ara, Bam Bam, Youngjae

(Alpha) **Kim Yugyeom** : 16 Years old - JYP Trainee  
Son of: Kim Namjoon and Kim Seokjin  
Brother of: Kim Taehyung, Kim Jungkook (Twin), Min Yuna, Song Minjun, Min Kihwan  
Best Friend: Jungkook  
Friends with: Taehyung, Ara, Bam Bam (Crush), Youngjae

(Alpha) **Min Yuna** : 11 Years old  
Daughter of: Min Yoongi and Kim Seokjin  
Sister of: Kim Taehyung, Kim Jungkook, Kim Yugyeom, Min Kihwan  
Friends with: Ara, Bam Bam, Youngjae, Jihae

(N/A) **Min Kihwan** : Unborn  
Son of: Min Yoongi and Kim Seokjin  
Brother of: Kim Taehyung, Kim Jungkook, Kim Yugyeom, Min Yuna  


 

(Alpha) **Im Jaebum** : 39 Years Old - Business Man  
Mate of Jackson Wang  
Father of: Im Bam Bam  
Close Friends with: Jackson, Mark, Yoongi  
Friends With: Jin, Hoseok, Jimin, Jinyoung

(Omega)  **Jackson Wang** : 39 Years old - Rapper/Singer/ Song Writer/ Producer  
Mate of Im Jaebum  
Mother of: Im Bam Bam  
Close Friends with: Jin, Jaebum, Mark, Jinyoung  
Friends With: Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin

(Omega) **Im Bam Bam** : 15 Years Old - JYP Trainee  
Son of: Im Jaebum and Jackson Wang  
Best Friend: Youngjae  
Friends with: Taehyung, Jungkook, Yugyeom (Crush), Ara, Yuna

 

(Alpha)  **Jung Hoseok** : 39 Years Old - Dancer/Dance Instructor/Rapper/Song Writer  
Mate of Park Jimin  
Father of: Jung Ara  
Close Friends with: Jin, Jimin, Yoongi  
Friends With: Jackson, Jaebum, Jinyoung, Mark

(Omega) **Park Jimin** : 38 Years Old - Dancer/Dance Instructor/Singer  
Mate of Jung Hoseok  
Mother of: Jung Ara  
Close Friends with: Jin, Hoseok, Yoongi  
Friends with: Jackson, Jaebum, Jinyoung, Mark

(Alpha) **Jung Ara** : 15 Years Old - JYP Trainee  
Daughter of: Jung Hoseok and Park Jimin  
Best Friend: Taehyung  
Friends With: Jungkook, Yugyeom, Bam Bam, Youngjae, Yuna

 

(Alpha)  **Mark Tuan** : 40 Years Old - Rapper/Song Writer  
Mate of Park Jinyoung  
Father of: Park Youngjae  
Close Friends With: Jinyoung, Jackson, Jaebum  
Friends With: Jin, Yoongi, Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon

(Omega) **Park Jinyoung** : 39 Years Old - Singer/Song Writer  
Mate of Mark Tuan  
Mother of: Park Youngjae  
Close Friends With: Jin, Mark, Jackson  
Friends With: Jaebum, Yoongi, Jimin, Hoseok

(Unknown) **Park Youngjae** : 15 Years Old - JYP Trainee  
Son of: Mark Tuan and Park Jinyoung  
Best Friend: Bam Bam  
Friends with: Taehyung, Jungkook, Yugyeom, Ara

 

* * *

 

**YG Family**

 

(Omega) **Song Minho** (Mino): 40 Years Old - Rapper/Singer/Song Writer/Producer/Model  
Mate of Kim Namjoon  
Member of WINNER  
Mother of: Song Minjun  
Close Friends With: Seunghoon, Seungyoon, Jinwoo, Jiyong, Seungri, Namjoon, Bobby, CL  


(Alpha) **Kim Namjoon** (Rap Monster): 39 Years Old - Rapper/Song Writer/Producer  
Mate of Song Minho, Former mate of Kim Seokjin  
Father of: Kim Taehyung, Kim Jungkook, Kim Yugyeom, Song Minjun  
Friends with: Minho, Bobby, Seungri   


(N/A) **Song Minjun** : Unborn  
Son of: Kim Namjoon and Song Minho  
Brother of: Kim Taehyung, Kim Jungkook, Kim Yugyeom  


(N/A) **Jhonny** : Less than a year old  
Cat of Minho 

 

(Omega) **Kwon Jiyong** (G-Dragon): 45 Years Old - Rapper/Singer/Song Writer/Producer/Model  
Fiance of Lee Seunghyun  
Leader of Big Bang  
Mother of: Kwon Jihae, Kwon Taeri, ???  
Close Friends With: Minho, Seungri, CL, The other members of Big Bang  
Friends with: Seunghoon, Seungyoon, Jinwoo

(Alpha) **Lee Seunghyun** (Seungri): 43 Years Old - Singer/Song Writer/DJ/Business Owner/Record Label Owner  
Fiance of Kwon Jiyong  
Maknae of Big Bang  
Father of: Kwon Jihae, Kwon Taeri  
Close Friends with: Minho, Jiyong, Namjoon, The other members of Big Bang  
Friends with: Seunghoon, Seungyoon, Jinwoo

(Unknown) **Kwon Jihae** : 6 Years Old  
Daughter of: Lee Seungri and Kwon Jiyong  
Sister of: Kwon Taeri, ???  
Friends with: Yuna

(N/A) **Kwon/Lee Taeri** : Newborn  
Son of: Lee Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong  
Brother of: Kwon Jihae, ???  


 

(Alpha) **Choi Seunghyun** (TOP): 46 Years Old - Rapper/Song Writer/Producer/Art Collector  
Oldest Hyung of Big Bang  
Father of: Choi Seho, ??? 

(N/A) **Choi Seho** : 6 Years Old  
Son of: Choi Seunghyun  
Brother of: ???  


(Beta) **Dong Youngbae** (Taeyang): 46 Years Old - Singer/Song Writer/Dancer  
Member of Big Bang, Jiyong's best friend, Mate of Min Hyorin  
Father of: Dong Taeil 

(N/A) **Dong Taeil** : 5 Years Old  
Son of: Dong Youngbae and Min Hyorin  


(Omega) **Kim Jinwoo** : 42 Years Old - Singer/Song Writer/Model  
Member of WINNER  
Close Friends With: Seunghoon, Minho, Seungyoon  
Friends with: Jiyong, Seungri, CL

(Alpha) **Lee Seunghoon** : 41 Years Old - Rapper/Singer/Song Writer/Choreographer/Model/Winner's Deputy   
Member of WINNER  
Close Friends With: Jinwoo, Minho, Seungyoon  
Friends with: Jiyong, Seungri, CL

(Omega) **Kang Seungyoon** : 39 Years Old - Singer/Song Writer/Producer/Model  
Leader/Maknae of WINNER  
Mother of: Kang Yoohyun  
Close Friends With: Jinwoo, Seunghoon, Minho  
Friends with: Jiyong, Seungri, CL

(N/A) **Kang Yoohyun** : 3 Years Old  
Son of: Kang Seungyoon  


 

**WINNER + Big Bang + The Rest of YG = Minho Protection Squad**

* * *

 

 

**Side Characters**

 

 **Chaerin** (CL)  
Former member of 2NE1  
Badass bitch of YG - will kill anyone who screws with her Dongsaengs

 **Bobby**  
Member of iKON  
Close friend of Minho's - looks out for Minho

 **Daesung**  
The Other Member of Big Bang  
Vaguely mentioned a few times - just to be a good dongsaeng.

 **Blackpink**  
Actually not in the story yet  
Will come into play a bit soon, still will only be side characters

 **YG Sajangnim** (Yang Hyun Suk)  
Owner and Founder of YG Entertainment  
Employs YG Fam, only really matters cause he shows up to give Namjoon shit a few times. Also is the only person who can keep Jiyong in check. Considers Seungri to be mini him. 

(Omega) **Jibeom** : Bartender  
Bartender at Namjoon's favourite bar, sassy omega, has slept with Namjoon numerous times 

(Omega) **Cho Youngshin** : Aspiring Actor/Model  
Part of Taehyung's acting class. 

 

* * *

**Upcoming Characters**

(Beta) **Kim Minseok** (Xiumin): 43 Years old - Singer/Actor  
Luhan's mate  
Children: Kim Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae 

(Beta) **Lu Han** (Luhan): 43 Years old - Singer/Actor  
Minseok's mate  
Children: Kim Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae 

(Omega) **Kim Baekhyun** : 22 Years old - Singer/Actor/Model/Fashion Designer  
Chanyeol's Mate  


(Beta) **Kim Jongdae** (Chen): 22 Years old - Singer/Actor  


(Alpha) **Wu Yifan** (Kris): 43 Years old - Singer/Actor/Model  
Junmyeon's Former Mate  
Children: Kim Chanyeol, Kim Kyungsoo, Wu Zitao, Kim Jongin, Kim Sehun 

(Omega) **Kim Junmyeon** (Suho): 42 Years old - Singer/Actor  
Formerly Kris' Mate, Married to Zhang Yixing  
Children: Kim Chanyeol, Kim Kyungsoo, Wu Zitao, Kim Jongin, Kim Sehun 

(Alpha) **Zhang Yixing** (Lay): 42 Years old - Singer/Song Writer/Dancer/Actor  
Married to Kim Junmyeon  
_(Kinda)_ Children: Kim Chanyeol, Kim Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Kim Sehun 

(Alpha) **Kim Chanyeol** : 22 Years old - Rapper/Singer/Song Writer/Actor  
Baekhyun's Mate  


(Beta) **Kim Kyungsoo** : 21 Years old - Singer/Actor  


(Omega) **Wu Zitao** : 21 Years old - Rapper/Singer/Song Writer/Model/Actor  


(Beta) **Kim Jongin** : 20 Years old - Dancer/Singer/Actor  
Taemin's Boyfriend 

(Alpha) **Kim Sehun** : 20 Years old - Rapper/Singer/Dancer/Model/Actor  


(Omega) **Lee Taemin** : 21 Years old - Dancer/Singer/Actor  
Jongin's Boyfriend 

* * *

The information in this last section may change as none of these characters have actually been introduced yet - and as such may change over the time it takes for them to be added to the series.


	22. Dreams and Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Yugyeom are working hard as trainees while Jin and Namjoon are both lost in their own minds - stuck between their past together and their mates that they loved so deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first off, you will see this divider: "~%~" It is the divider that I use to show that it is a dream we are in. 
> 
> So we have the regular divider: ~*~  
> The flashback divider: ~&~  
> And the dream divider: ~%~
> 
> This chapter has a lot of mistakes being made by the characters. There is a lot of fucking going on. The kids play a very minimalist part in this chapter. It is about YoonJin and NamMin - not the kids. They are just sorta there. 
> 
> I also just posted the first chapter to ANOTHER side story. I actually started writing a Nyongtory (Seungri x Jiyong) side story first but wasn't sure if anyone actually wanted it so I didn't post it, but a few days ago a fan asked about it so I posted it. It is the third part in the Broken Series, so the one after the still un-updated side story about how Yuna came to exist. 
> 
> Now onwards to the story~

Jungkook groaned loudly when he awoke to somebody slapping his arm, the teen looking up at his father with tired eyes. 

“Get up Jungkook. We have to leave in half an hour.” 

The teen sat up, rubbing at his eyes. 

“Why?” 

Yugyeom also sat up, disturbed by his twin’s movements. 

“Why? Because we have to practice for the performance tonight. Remember that? You know that thing where you will be dancing behind me and the other JYP artists all night with the expectation that you don’t fuck anything up.” 

Both twins were now very awake, looking at each other and then back at their father before stumbling out of bed hurriedly - Jungkook tripping on a shirt that had been left on the floor.

“Who left that shirt there!?” 

“You did Jungkook!”

Yoongi was almost laughing as the two twins ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. 

Yugyeom was rummaging through his suitcase in search of his practice clothing, Jungkook almost falling over again before also reaching his suitcase. 

“Jungkook, have you seen my black sweats!?” 

The older twin glanced across the room at his brother then down at the black track pants on his legs. 

“Umm… No…” 

Yoongi rolled his eyes. 

“Get ready, I’ll be back in half an hour.” 

Jungkook grabbed his change of clothing and rushed to the bathroom, hoping Yugyeom wouldn’t notice him. 

“Hey! Those are my pants!” 

The older alpha bolted, Yugyeom chasing him - Jungkook only just managing to close the bathroom door in his twin’s face. 

After taking the pants off he opened the door a bit and threw them at Yugyeom who caught them unintentionally with his face. 

“Dammit Jungkook! Don’t touch my stuff!” 

Jungkook peeked out from the bathroom, eyes dark. 

“Don’t pretend I am the only one who does it. It was just payback for you wearing my shirt the other day!” 

When Yoongi arrived to pick the two boys up half an hour later they were still running around in circles, Taehyung standing against the wall looking moody from having been woken up by his younger brothers. 

“Okay screw the makeup, let’s go. There are more important things to do.” 

Both boys gave up on their pursuit of perfection, instead following their father and waving to Taehyung who tiredly waved back. 

“God I hate younger brothers,” he muttered as he headed back into his room and threw himself on the bed - passing out almost instantly. 

~*~

Youngjae and Bam Bam were sitting in the practice studio on either side of Ara, the two boys sipping on smoothies as the alpha was downing a granola bar. 

“They’re late,” she said before taking another bite. 

“They’re very late,” Bam Bam responded with a nod. 

“They’re always late though.” 

Jackson and Mark were busy doing stretches, Jimin and Hoseok practicing their choreography while Jinyoung was leaning against the wall - temper quickly rising with every minute that passed. 

The door finally opened, Yoongi walking in with his two youngest sons behind him. 

“There, I brought them.” 

“Finally,” Jinyoung said with a loud groan as he watched Jungkook and Yugyeom start stretching. 

The omega looked around the room at all of the young teens who were present. 

This was the first time for all of their trainee children to actually be up on stage performing with them. It was going to be interesting to say the least.

~*~

It was around 9:30 in the morning that room service arrived at Jin’s room, the omega taking it and giving a tip to the delivery boy. 

Taehyung and Yuna were both waiting patiently, the girl colouring while Taehyung was on his phone. 

Seokjin placed the meals down in front of his children, removing the lids before grabbing his and putting it down on the table. 

“Thank you eomma~” 

The man smiled at his daughter as he sat down. 

“You’re welcome sweetie, now let’s eat.” 

The table was quiet as they began their breakfasts, Taehyung finally breaking the silence. 

“It is weird without Appa, Jungkook, and Yugyeom here.” 

The other two nodded. 

“I miss Appa… and Kookie oppa and Gyeomie oppa.” 

“It is a little weird, but it is going to start happening more and more as the twins get closer to debut - so I guess we better get used to it.” 

Both children nodded and soon were chatting to each other. 

As they were chattering Jin looked out the floor to ceiling windows at the morning view of Victoria Harbour. 

The sun was shining brightly in Hong Kong, rays of gold reflecting off the many massive high rise buildings that filled the horizon. 

Jin looked down at himself and then back up at the lovely view, suddenly missing his mate deeply. 

They were still very tense around each other, but in that moment Jin just wanted that to not be so. He just wanted everything to be normal, and he wanted Yoongi to be there so that he could share such beautiful sights with the alpha. 

He let out a dejected sigh before returning to his food, heart feeling heavy in his chest. 

~*~

Namjoon carefully wrapped a thick fuzzy blanket around his exhausted mate, Minho instantly melting into the soft fabric - nuzzling his face into the alpha’s neck. 

They had just gotten out of the shower and the younger was dressed in nothing but a pair of shorts and boxers while Minho was in a massively oversized shirt - the omega not wearing any underwear since it would be soaked with slick by the time he woke up anyway. 

“Don’t fall asleep yet Minho. You need to have a drink and take your pill.” 

The older shook his head as he deeply inhaled his mate’s calming scent. 

“Come on babe, you need to take the pill.” 

“I don’t wanna.” 

Namjoon furrowed his brows then looked at the clock, sighing a bit. 

He still had 10 hours until it would be too late for Minho to take his morning after pill so he could make him do it after they woke up. 

“How about just a drink of water then?” 

The omega raised his head a little, nodding a bit. 

The alpha grabbed the bottle of water from the bedside table, putting a straw in it and holding the straw for his mate who was more than content to take a long drink of the chilly beverage. 

Almost directly after his drink of water Minho was asleep, passed out against Namjoon’s chest. 

Heats were so taxing on him, especially because his were shorter than average - meaning that they were always much more intense to make up for how short they were. 

With all of the other omegas Namjoon had helped through heats there was always time to rest and recuperate; time to shower, change the sheets, and cook between bouts of desperation.

With Minho’s heat it was once in a blue moon that it actually calmed enough for them to be able to take a shower like they had earlier. 

Looking at his mate’s sleeping form he couldn’t help but feel a bit of fondness welling in his chest and his mind went back to the incident from two mornings earlier. 

He was, and had always been, so oddly fond of Minho - so why did he treat him this way? 

Did he really need Jin so much that he was just going to dump Minho on his ass in the hopes of getting back an omega who didn’t want him and was mated to someone else? 

The alpha ran a hand through his hair before pressing a kiss into Minho’s forehead - soon falling asleep holding the older man close to him. 

~%~

The sun was shining down brightly in soft golden rays as Namjoon arrived at a secluded meadow that was hidden at the end of a walking path on the outskirts of Seoul. 

He stepped into the meadow and all he could think was that it was beautiful. 

There were flowers everywhere, decorated in shades of soft pinks, purples, and deeper reds - the tall emerald green grass swaying in the wind alongside the millions of tiny flowers. 

Trees sheltered the meadow from the outside and it felt as though he had stepped into another world. 

What was the most beautiful though was the scene laid out on a soft blanket in the midst of the flowers. 

Jin was sitting there, a picnic basket sitting beside him while the omega played with a 1 year old Taehyung - the baby giggling loudly, their voices filling the meadow. 

Namjoon moved to where his mate and child were and Jin smiled up at him sweetly, Taehyung’s eyes bright as he also smiled. 

“Appa! Appa!” 

The alpha smiled, scooping his son up off the ground and peppering his little face with kisses - Taehyung giggling even louder than he had been before. 

“We were waiting Namjoon.” 

Jin was standing now and the younger pulled him close around the waist - pressing a gentle kiss to plush lips. 

“Sorry I kept you waiting, but I am here now.” 

The omega nodded as he kissed his mate again. 

In that moment Namjoon noticed something at the edge of the meadow and looked past his mate and their child to the tree line. 

Minho was standing there all alone, one hand on his abdomen as he looked at his mate with sorrow in his eyes. 

Namjoon was suddenly very torn. 

Why was Minho here? Why was he all alone? 

That was when he noticed a tiny child clinging to the omega’s leg and Minho picked the boy up. The little toddler, who had to be around Taehyung’s age, clung onto the man who held him close - rocking him and shushing him as he began to silently cry. 

The alpha looked between the omega and child in his arms and the omega and child standing at the edge of the meadow crying. 

Minho went running into the trees and Namjoon just couldn’t let him go. The forest was no place for Minho and their child. 

He released Jin and murmured that he would be right back before running after his mate. 

He found Minho curled up in the roots of a tree, sheltering that unknown child close to him - both of them crying softly. 

The alpha kneeled down and wrapped himself around them both. 

“It’s dangerous out here Minho. It’s no place for you two, come back with me and I’ll take you home.” 

“W-Why? It’s not like you e-even love us anyway…”

“Minho that’s-” 

“Why do you hate me? Why do you love him and not me? Why-”

~%~

Namjoon’s eyes shot open and he glanced around at his and Minho’s Hong Kong hotel room, relief washing over him. 

Just a dream. It had all just been a dream. Though he didn’t know why his and Jin’s meadow had been in the dream. They had never taken Taehyung there, it had been their place and theirs alone. That meadow was where he had fallen in love with Jin. 

“Why don’t you love me?” 

Eyes went wide as he looked at Minho who was curled into him, the omega’s face buried into his chest - tears hitting the bare skin. 

“What did I ever do that made it so that you don’t love me?” 

The man was sobbing and Namjoon knew that Minho must have thought he was still asleep. 

“A-All I ever wanted was t-to be happy with you.” 

Watching the way those sobs were racking his mate’s body he just couldn’t pretend to be asleep and he wrapped one arm tightly around the omega’s waist - rubbing the back of his mate’s head soothingly with his free hand. 

“I’m sorry Minho.” 

The omega looked up at him with teary eyes and he felt regret deep in his chest. 

They stayed like that for over an hour, the alpha gently soothing his mate. 

When the older had stopped crying Namjoon went to grab for the morning after pills on the bed side table, but Minho apparently had a different idea - the omega pulling Namjoon’s shorts down and mouthing at the alpha’s cock through his briefs. 

Less than five minutes later the older man was on his knees in front of the standing alpha - deep throating Namjoon’s dick, the younger swearing softly as he thrust himself into those pretty pink lips. 

“Fuck M-Minho.” 

The omega seemed to know that he was close and he pulled back a bit, swirling his tongue around the tip before licking over the slit - hands rubbing every bit of the alpha’s cock that wasn’t in his mouth. 

Minho dug his tongue into the slit and right away the alpha’s body jerked, Namjoon grabbing harshly at his mate’s hair. 

Just when the younger was about to cum Minho pulled away all together. 

“There, I was nice to you Namjoon-ah - now it’s your turn to be nice to me.” 

The alpha continued to hold his mate by the head as he pressed his cock back to plump lips. 

“Actually no. You didn’t make me cum, I wouldn’t say that we are equal if I am making you cum by being nice and you aren’t making me cum.” 

Namjoon thrust himself back into the omega’s mouth and Minho had a hand on either of his thighs, moaning and whining softly in the back of his throat as the alpha mouth fucked him. 

This was hot, and while he wouldn’t admit it - Minho knew that this kind of treatment was making him wet. 

Finally Namjoon tugged hard on his mate’s hair as he shot his load into his mate’s throat, Minho struggling to breath through his nose as he swallowed every last drop of the thick alpha cum. 

Seconds after the dominant man pulled out he had Minho on his stomach on the bed, chest pressed into the soft surface - ass up in the air, his wet and puckered hole absolutely begging to be used and abused. 

Minho cried out loudly as he felt the alpha bury himself inside of his hole, sensitive inner walls loving the feeling. 

“Such a good little omega Minho. You just love your alpha’s nice thick cock don’t you?” 

The omega nodded, moaning and trying to push his ass back to get that dick in deeper. 

“S-So good a-alpha~”

They continued like that for hours, all the while completely ignorant of what was missing as the bottle of morning after pills sat undisturbed on the bed side table.

~*~

Jungkook and Yugyeom both released heavy sighs of relief, feeling as though weights had been lifted off their shoulders as they walked backstage at the end of the night’s music show. 

They were the last of the trainees to be on stage, as Jackson and Mark had only needed two of the trainee backup dancers. 

Right away when they walked into the JYP area they were jumped on, Taehyung hugging both of his brothers tightly. 

“You two were so awesome!!” 

Yuna joined in, hugging both of them as well. 

Bam Bam was standing off to the side fiddling and Jungkook pulled Taehyung and Yuna into a tight hug, pushing Yugyeom away and gesturing for him to go talk to his crush. 

The two young teens were talking softly and Jungkook smiled a bit, Taehyung looking confused until he glanced at the scene between Bam Bam and his youngest brother. 

“They would make a cute couple.” 

Jungkook nodded. 

A door opened and the boy looked up as his mother and father walked into the main seating area where all of the artists and dancers were recuperating. 

Yoongi walked to them and ruffled his second oldest son’s hair. 

“You were great. You made me proud.” 

Jungkook hugged his father first then hugged his mother, who had obviously been waiting for it. 

Yugyeom noticed that his parents were there and said a soft goodbye to Bam Bam before throwing himself at his father who rolled his eyes. 

“You were great Yugyeom.” 

The youngest boy smiled and nodded. 

“You were too appa~” 

It was cluttered in that room, people everywhere chattering and pushing through gaggles to get to where they needed to be. 

The family didn’t mind though, the six of them standing together in the center of the well lit room enjoying times together that Jin had worried he would never see again. 

After a few minutes Yoongi shyly grabbed his mate’s hand, Jin blushing and looking at him - the alpha pulling his hand away until Jin grabbed it again. 

They met eyes for a minute until the younger averted his gaze. The omega paid no heed to it though and he leaned over, kissing his mate’s cheek. 

~*~

Yuna ended up going back with her brothers to their room, Jin and Yoongi heading down to the restaurant’s bar together for a few late night drinks. 

At first they were quiet, unsure of what to say to each other - unsure of how to ease the tension between them. 

The alcohol seemed to help though and soon they were talking about everything and anything that came to mind. 

By the time they got back to their hotel room they were only a little bit plastered and the two laughed loudly as they tripped over each other and landed on the ground in a heap. 

The laughing only lasted until they both realized how close they were, how much they missed each other, how much they wanted each other. 

Mere minutes later Jin’s pants were around one of his ankles as the alpha fucked him into the tile floor - the omega clinging onto him tightly. 

Yoongi fucked and knotted him right there on the floor, but that wasn’t the end of it - the two fucking on pretty much every surface that lead to the bedroom until they finally fucked and knotted one more time before passing out tied together in their massive king sized bed. 

They were very awkward when they woke up, both a little hungover and a little grumpy. 

“Yoongi… how long has it been since the first time?” 

The alpha raised a brow, his grumpy mood written on his face. 

“Since the first time what?” 

“Since the first time that we fucked last night.” 

The younger’s eyes glazed over a little as he attempted to remember the time that any of it had happened at. 

“I have no clue. All I know is that we got to the bar at a little after midnight.” 

Jin cursed softly as he swallowed down his morning after pill, hoping and praying that he had taken it in time since neither of them had any idea of what time they had stumbled back into their room. 

The omega flopped back down on the bed and decided to try and push those boundaries that they had put up between them - laying with his head on his mate’s chest. 

Yoongi looked conflicted but didn’t try to push him away, sighing deeply and holding the omega close to him - feeling it was the least he could do since he had fucked and knotted Jin for hours the night before. 

It would be wrong for him to do that and then push him away the next morning. 

Most omegas wanted to be held and loved after being knotted. It was just part of their instincts, they liked being spoiled by the alpha that they were being good for. 

Jin especially was like that. He would cry if Yoongi didn’t hold him and shower him with love after being knotted, so the alpha was always careful to not hurt his mate by pushing him away when he was like that. 

The two fell asleep like that, cuddling together under thick blankets - both conflicted but also full of love towards each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so stuff happened. 
> 
> Like I said above, there is a lot of fucking. Not that the fucking scenes are well written, they are actually very short and to the point. I didn't so much want to highlight the sex, I wanted to highlight what consequences were coming from the sex. 
> 
> I really liked the part with Jin looking out the window, and the meadow scene of course. The view in the meadow scene is just really pretty and it is the only scene thus far where I am like 'this could totally summarize most of the story line thus far' minus Yoongi of course. 
> 
> Namjoon is dreaming of his and Minho's currently non-existent child. But that child aint gonna be non-existent for much longer. I literally already know exactly where I am going with their kid, he is gonna be such a ball of angst, sarcasm, and misplaced rage. 
> 
> Yoongi and Jin made mistakes. But I think those mistakes are a good thing that will help mend their relationship a bit. 
> 
> Thanks to all of you who voted on what route for us to follow. I am actually not going to tell you which one won, I want it to be a surprise. Plus I am going to screw with your minds a little - so just wait for it XD
> 
> Now there are a few things I wanna talk about that I have been getting a lot. 
> 
> The first thing is the question of Taehyung presenting. I am just gonna reveal it now, I am making Taehyung a beta. I know a lot of people wanted him to be an omega but I have never really seen Taehyung as an omega. I would personally see him as an alpha before I would see him as an omega. He is fun and cuddly like an omega, but he also has a lot of parts of his personality that are more confrontational and alpha like. 
> 
> When I decide who is an omega or an alpha or a beta I tend to decide on a combination of looks and personality. With some people their personalities are so strong that it completely trumps their looks, like with Yoongi and Jackson. If it was just by looks Yoongi would be an omega and Jackson would be an alpha, but their personalities contradict that. Yoongi is a very confrontational and dominating person to the extent that I couldn't even think about him as an omega. Jackson is scary looking but he is actually a total puppy dog who loves cuddles and hates when people don't pay attention to him. 
> 
> When I chose Jin and Jimin as omegas it is because they are both very sweet and nurturing, they both can be confrontational at times but for the most part they are very nurturing people. That combined with looks made them both obviously omegas for me. I mean Jimin... He has got that Ji Booty going on and just has very nice thighs and is little and slender - just like everything that you expect in an omega. Jin has very soft facial features, doe eyes, plump lips and while he does have broad shoulders the rest of him is very slender. 
> 
> Taehyung is more in between. He isn't super bulky and muscly like Jungkook but he is also isn't super slender like Jin and Jimin. Plus his personality is also more in between the dominating top of the game mind set that Yoongi, Namjoon, and Jungkook have and the nurturing, cuddly, 'family' oriented mind set that Jin and Jimin have. To be honest Hoseok is probably more of a beta than an alpha, but I wanted him to be an alpha for the purposes of JiHope. 
> 
> Now the next thing I have been seeing a lot of is people saying that another YoonJin child would be nice. Is this a thing that we want? Because I wouldn't complain about another YoonJin child if you guys want one. So let me know your opinion on that. 
> 
> The final thing I want to know is if people want me to make a social media account (like on Insta or somewhere else) where you could send me messages or questions and stuff. It would make it easier for us to communicate and then I could just post any important updates there rather than having to post an entire false chapter just so you know what is going on. Make sure to give me your opinions of that below too and tell me what social media platform you would want it on. 
> 
> Now I am off. It is my birthday tomorrow so I probably won't be posting chapters for a few days. On Wednesday I am leaving for my Grandparents farm (which has no wifi) so I won't be able to post chapters or be here, but I will probably be writing chapters so there will probably be at least one chapter up when I get back next Monday - if not more.


	23. Getting on Better Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho's heat has finally come to an end and everyone is getting ready to head back home to Korea. Jiyong has shocking information to tell Seungri and Jin and Yoongi are starting to close the gaps between them - with a little help from Taehyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is quite a short chapter - only like 7 pages long vs the usual 11-14 pages. 
> 
> I would have liked to be able to post a longer chapter than this before I left, but I just couldn't find the time to between my birthday and work. I didn't want to leave you all hanging for even longer so I thought that I might as well post this now and then I will post more once I get back from my trip next Tuesday. 
> 
> Now for a Public Service Announcement from the bureau of Mysterious Coup D'etats: 
> 
> I created an Instagram account where I will post updates about what I am working on for my story and side stories, I will post some questions up there and if I am working away on a story I may even post little teaser pictures from the upcoming chapter. 
> 
> I did this because there have been a lot of times where I wanted to tell you all about something or ask about something but didn't want to have to post a bunch of little updates like this between chapters and deceive you, so this way if you follow that Instagram account you will know what is going on and I won't have to post snippets like this all the time. 
> 
> Plus it means that if I am working on a chapter but am taking a while to get it done because of certain circumstances I can tell you all that as it is happening, rather than having to wait to explain until the chapter is done. 
> 
> The account is also the perfect place for all of you to ask any questions that you are too shy to ask in the comment section, so feel free to send me messages with questions - or just to send me messages saying 'have a good day Author-nim'. If you have any good ideas for where you want to the story to go and only want me to see them you can also message them too me there.
> 
> Don't be shy, I don't bite - I promise.
> 
> So here is the page: https://www.instagram.com/mysterious_coup_detat/
> 
> Or you can just hunt me down on your Instagram app on your phones, under that same name (mysterious_coup_detat) 
> 
> We now return to your regular scheduled programming:

Minho was sleeping contently on the sofa, wrapped in a fuzzy blanket and a comforter as his mate walked around their hotel room picking up discarded articles of clothing. 

The omega’s heat had finally ended and Namjoon was glad since he didn’t want to have to reschedule their flight back to Seoul. Mainly because all of YG Family flew together - meaning that by them having to reschedule EVERYONE would have to reschedule. 

Jiyong would have ripped him a new one if they had to stay here for an extra two days, or worse yet - if they had to ride in economy seating on a regular plane. 

The alpha made his way to the bedroom, grabbing the final remnants of abandoned clothing from the floor there. 

He tossed it all into an empty duffle bag since they were heading home that night anyway then threw himself down onto the bed - sighing softly. 

Heats were so exhausting for him. He couldn’t even imagine how exhausting it had to be for an omega to spend all day for between 4-8 days desperate to be fucked and knotted, unable to even sit down without getting turned on. 

It was similar to an Alpha’s rut in a way, but ruts weren’t as bad. They only came once a year and even then they usually only lasted 4 days at the most. Some alphas had ruts that only lasted one day. 

Namjoon’s ruts were like Minho’s equivalent of heats though. He got bad ruts, they were usually very intense and lasted between 4-5 days depending on how much fucking he got in. On top of that he was practically feral during his ruts. All he wanted was to be buried inside of Minho’s ass regardless of how much the omega whined and cried and said that he was sore. 

Just thinking about it turned him on. Minho was so cute when he whined to him about being sore from taking his alpha’s cock. 

He turned onto his side and his eyes went wide at what he saw there. 

The bottle of morning after pills were completely undisturbed on the bedside table. The cap was on tightly and Namjoon was suddenly thinking very hard about whether he had even given his mate any of the pills. 

He remembered the first morning when he had given him his pill… wait… he hadn’t though. He had been about to when Minho had started sucking him off. 

Namjoon rushed to the living room and was going to wake his mate until he saw how peacefully he was sleeping. He just couldn’t bring himself to wake up the exhausted omega and he slumped on the floor in front of the couch - running hands through his hair and contemplating what in the hell he was going to do if the older man was pregnant. 

~*~

Jiyong was tapping his fingers on the table as he watched Seungri playing with their daughter - the omega feeling conflicted. 

He loved his daughter so much - Jihae was his whole world. 

But he also loved Seungri. There was no doubt about that. Regardless of how much he pushed the alpha away and pretended not to care, Seungri was his most beloved person outside of their daughter. 

It didn’t mean he was obligated though. It didn’t mean that he had to do it. 

“What is it Jiyong hyung?” 

The older man looked up at his maknae before averting his eyes, turning in his chair so that he could put his elbows on his knees - hiding his face. 

Seungri noticed that something was wrong and told Jihae to keep playing the game they had been playing together, the alpha walking to Jiyong and kneeling down in front of him. 

“I’m sorry. It is the stuff I said the other day isn’t it? I shouldn’t push you so hard, I know. I just-” 

“It’s not that.” 

There was a small silence, the maknae rubbing at Jiyong’s back. 

“Then what hyung? You can tell me. Whatever little secret you have is safe with me.” 

The older exhaled deeply. 

“Seungri… I’m pregnant.” 

The alpha’s eyes went comically wide and Jiyong imagined that he would have laughed if the circumstances had been different. 

“Are… Are we keeping it?” 

Jiyong looked from the alpha to their beautiful child who was sitting on the living room floor playing. 

They had made such a beautiful little person and Jiyong couldn’t help but wonder if the child inside him would be just as beautiful as Jihae was. 

“This could be the last child I am ever able to get pregnant with… I am not getting younger… and my heats could stop any time now. If we get rid of the baby and then decide later that we want another child we may not even be able to have one…” 

The younger wrapped his arms around Jiyong, resting his head against the omega’s currently flat abdomen. 

“I want him. I want our son.” 

Jiyong lightly hit Seungri’s shoulder.

“Who says it is a boy?” 

“Just let me dream okay? I want a cute little boy that looks like you Jiyongie - since Jihae looks so much like me.” 

The omega rolled his eyes but Seungri ignored that. 

“If you don’t want another child then we won’t have one, it is your body so it is your choice. I will be here with you either way.” 

Jiyong teared up a little, leaning over to hug the alpha. 

“Oh here we go again. You don’t need to cry every time I say that. This is the exact same reaction as when I said that when you were pregnant with Jihae.” 

“Shut up stupid maknae,” Jiyong muttered as he inhaled Seungri’s scent. 

There were a few minutes of silence, the younger suddenly seemed very burdened. 

“Hyung…” Seungri’s voice was a tiny whisper to be held only between them, “Who hurt you?” 

Jiyong looked up from the man’s neck, eyes wide and shocked. 

“Who made you like this hyung? Who destroyed your trust in others and made you so scared of commitment, and of being abandoned?”

The omega was quiet before pushing Seungri back by the shoulders, heading to the bedroom. 

“We have to pack,” he said loudly, punctuating his words with the slamming of the bedroom door. 

Watching Jiyong he couldn’t help but feel like he was moving in the wrong direction, like he was drifting away from the man that he loved. But at the same time, he also felt like he was getting closer to the root of all of the older man’s fears that he had been hiding since before Jihae was even born. 

~*~

It felt like the days had passed far too quickly and their time in Hong Kong was coming to an end - Jin busy helping Yuna pack while Yoongi was packing all of their things and checking on their three sons. 

The omega was just zipping his daughter’s bag shut when the younger man entered the room. 

“Are you two ready? We have to be at the airport in an hour.” 

Yuna smiled sweetly.

“Yep! I’m ready appa! Eomma helped me pack~” 

Jin looked up at his mate. 

“Did you check on the boys Yoongi?” 

“Yeah, they’re waiting down stairs in the lobby.” 

After grabbing bags and checking the hotel room to make sure that they hadn’t forgotten anything the three headed down to meet the boys in partial silence - the two mates still awkward with each other. 

At first the tension had stemmed from the encounter with the older man’s former mate but now it was being caused by their drunken night. 

Their memories of the night were fuzzy at best but what Jin knew was that he and Yoongi had shared some awkward drinks then ended up stumbling back to the hotel room and fucking until Jin’s ass was numb. Mainly he knew that because he woke up the next day with Yoongi still inside, and when he tried to go to the bathroom he found that walking was an obnoxiously difficult task. 

Jin was worried that he had been pushy and needy. Yoongi obviously wanted space after what had happened with Namjoon and the omega was worried that he had been pushy and had been the one to talk the alpha into it. Yoongi’s mood and attitude was not disproving the theory - he seemed to want to be as far from his mate as possible at all times. Jin was trying to stay away to give him space to forgive whatever had happened that he didn’t remember. 

All Yoongi knew was that he and Jin had started out having some drinks at his suggestion, having a few drinks after a concert was always enjoyable. After that he knew that they had stumbled back to the hotel room, mostly because the bartender had cut them off, and they had then proceeded to fuck until the alpha’s dick was sore. Mainly he knew that because he woke up still inside his mate and because when he went to put pants on after his shower his dick was aching in disagreement with the heavy fabric. 

Yoongi was worried that he had been the one to start it and convince his drunken mate to do it with him. He had been angry after everything that happened with Jin’s former mate and was worried that he might have been harsh when they had been doing it as a way to take his anger and frustrations out on his omega. Jin’s mood and attitude was not disproving the theory - he seemed to not even want to sleep in the same bed as Yoongi, which he knew since the older had slept in Yuna’s bed the night before. Yoongi was trying to stay away and give him space to forgive whatever had happened that he didn’t remember. 

The group arrived in the lobby and the three teen boys were waiting for them, arms crossed over their chests. 

The whole family headed outside and guards began to pile their luggage into the van, Jin making sure Yuna was cozy in her seat before sitting down in one of the two seats right behind the driver’s seat. Yoongi sat in the other seat, Taehyung sitting beside Yuna while the twins went and hid in the back of the vehicle. 

Silence overwhelmed them for around 15 minutes until Taehyung had had enough. 

“Will you two stop avoiding each other?” 

The two men looked at each other, blushing a little and averting their eyes before looking to their oldest child. 

“What are you talking about Taehyung?” 

The teen rolled his eyes at his father. 

“I am talking about how awkward you have been since that night when you two got drunk.” 

Now both men were very confused. 

“How did you-?” 

“I left my bathing suit in the room and the four of us were going to go down to the pool with Ara, Bam Bam, and Youngjae so I had to come and get it. You two-” 

The boy trailed as he looked at Yuna then covered her ears tightly, the youngest child looking at her brother in confusion. 

“I know that you two are all ‘oh I must have forced him into it’ - just stop. From the way too much grossness that I saw you were both very willing participants.” 

Jin was beat red as he lowered his head, Yoongi banging his head into the window. Jungkook and Yugyeom groaned loudly - hugging each other and covering their ears. 

They had been caught fucking by their own son. 

“Ever since then every time you two talk to me it’s ‘Taehyung I think I forced Jin into doing it with me’ ‘TaeTae I think I pushed Yoongi into doing it with me’. First of all, I do NOT want to know about your sex lives. Second of all, I never want to walk in on you two fucking again. Third of all, you didn’t force each other into anything so just knock it off and talk to each other.” 

The teen uncovered his baby sister’s ears and she looked around in confusion. 

“What were you talking about TaeTae oppa?” 

“Nothing you need to know about for at least another 10 years Yuna.” 

“Kim Taehyung, I think you mean nothing she needs to EVER know about,” Jin snapped - face redder than blood. 

“Shh, you two just talk.” 

Jin and Yoongi both furrowed their brows, the younger muttering about how that was no way to talk to one’s parents. 

The four in the back were talking about Winner’s newest album but Jin and Yoongi didn’t know what to say to each other. 

Instead Jin reached across the aisle of the car and grabbed his mate’s hand, blushing when he felt the alpha squeeze back. 

“Sorry for avoiding you Yoongi-ah…” 

“I’m sorry too.” 

They were quiet after that, but never let go of each other’s hands - Taehyung sighing a little in relief and smiling, glad that they were starting to get on better terms again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was... Awkward for Jin and Yoongi to say the least XD
> 
> Poor Taehyung though, I feel like he is going to have nightmares about his parents fucking on the kitchen floor. He is gonna wake up screaming and Jungkook and Yugyeom are gonna be like:  
>  "TaeTae hyung! What's wrong!?" and he's gonna be like:  
>  "I-I saw it.... eomma and appa were... They were..."  
> "Dead?"   
> "No. Are you stupid Yugyeom? They were fucking. It was awful. So gross."   
> "EWWWWW" 
> 
> And then insert innocent little Yuna all like "what does fucking mean TaeTae hyung?"  
> Then Jin shows up to kill his sons for teaching their baby sister such a word. 
> 
> Now, on Jiyong being pregnant. I guess that we are gonna have another pregnant squad going. I knew that Jiyong was going to be pregnant around the same time as Minho, because I want Minho's kid to have a buddy the same age to play with and grow up with. It also just so happens that it is the most convenient if it is Jiyong's kid - so hence Jiyong being pregnant for the first visible time in the main story. 
> 
> But I am also using Jiyong to carve a path for omegas like him, because in society it is still like taboo for celebrity omegas to show that they are pregnant or to show their baby bump. Jiyong tried to hide it the first time but this time he's gonna be all like "fuck it. I am G-Fucking-Dragon. I do what I want" and Minho is gonna be like "OoO oooooh~ Me too hyung!" 
> 
> Seungri and Jiyong are pretty tense, because it is gonna lead to a head sometime soon maybe. Maybe after the baby is born. 
> 
> Namjoon is freaking out because he realized that Minho is probably pregnant - and Namjoon is the only one who seems to think that it is a bad thing. 
> 
> At popular request Jin is also going to have another kid, because everyone was talking about how a grumpy little YoonJin child would be cute and would help to drive a nail deeper into the coffin of the ship that is NamJin. They're gonna have a little grumpy boy, though I am not gonna say when right now. 
> 
> What I need is a name for Jin's child. I already have names for Minho and Jiyong's kids but I need a name for the little grumpy YoonJin son. Please suggest names for me below or send them to me on Instagram and I will go through them and choose some of my favourites. After I choose my favourites I'll do a little poll here to decide on what name we're gonna give the little grump. 
> 
> Now I have to finish packing for my trip and then I have a 2 hour shift at work. I might post a few little updates on Insta whenever I have wifi just to let you know how things are going, but for the most part after right now I will not be back until next Tuesday. 
> 
> Hwaiting~


	24. It's None of Your Business (Falling in and out of Love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in forever Namjoon feels as though he is falling in love. Taehyung is in the middle of an identity crisis as he comes to realize that the man who raised him is not the man he considers his father. For far from the first time in forever Minho feels as though he is falling out of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Angst, lots of yelling. 
> 
> I AM SORRY THAT THIS TOOK ME FOREVER! THE WRITER'S BLOCK AND THE COLD AND THE NU'EST/GOT7 COMEBACK AND THE TRIP WERE ALL DRAGGING ME DOWN! To be honest the part I had the hardest time with was the last part. I couldn't decide what I wanted to do. I had the rest of the chapter written, I just couldn't decide what to do with Taehyung. 
> 
> Against popular opinion I do want Taehyung to grow a little closer to Namjoon, mostly for dramatic effect later on. The way I saw it, when Taehyung started spending time with Namjoon he would realize that he is much more like him than like Yoongi. Taehyung isn't really alike to Yoongi in anyway, he is very alike to Namjoon in certain ways though. I wanted to incorporate that. 
> 
> For the most part though Taehyung is just very conflicted, he is going through a time with a lot of changes and just doesn't really seem to know what is wrong and right at the moment. He is also older than Jungkook so when he has bad habits it is harder to snap him out of them because he is almost an adult vs Jungkook who is still a kid. 
> 
> So yeah, be prepared for Namjoon fucking shit up again. This is also technically Namjoon's fault.

It was silent as Namjoon and Minho walked back into their apartment in Seoul after their return from Hong Kong - the alpha deep in contemplation. 

He wanted to talk to his mate about what had happened, about the fact that the bottle of pills had been undisturbed - wanted to insist that Minho go to the doctor to make sure that he wasn’t pregnant. 

Namjoon just couldn’t find the right time to say it though, so he remained quiet. Maybe it wasn’t as worrisome as he was making it out to be. They had done it plenty of times without any form of protection and Minho hadn’t gotten pregnant. 

He kept thinking of that and it calmed his worries until he no longer felt the need to even speak of it. 

Time passed quickly for the mated couple and slowly they were getting on better terms with each other. 

They spent time together: going for lunch, dinner, midnight snacks. They had movie nights where they argued over their favourite characters all the while tossing popcorn at each other. 

They did things that they had never done together in their 15 years as mates. Things like going to the theater together, heavily disguised, to watch the newest Avengers movie. 

While Yugyeom had not spoken to him since that day in Hong Kong the alpha was still managing to keep in touch with Taehyung who was more than happy to get to know him. He would often speak to his eldest son on the phone, or would message him over SNS when he was on the run and he couldn’t help but feel like for the first time in a long time he was getting it all right. 

It was around a month after their return from Hong Kong that Namjoon took someone else to his and Jin’s meadow for the first time. After that dream it was all he had thought about, how he wanted to show Minho that lovely spot. 

When they had arrived there the omega looked around in awe at the diverse flowers that covered soft emerald grass. The sun had been shining brightly and Minho had pulled Namjoon by the hand with him into the open area, smile lit by the golden rays. 

This was where he had fallen in love with Jin, and he felt himself falling in love with Minho in that same place all over again. 

~*~

It was a warm night in Seoul as the city bustled with activity, people filling the night time streets as signs shone in shades of every colour imaginable - lighting up the busy roads. 

Namjoon and Minho stepped out of the car together, both dressed in expensive suits - hair styled back away from their faces. 

They were let into the restaurant right away and minutes later the couple was seated in one of the many expensive rooftop lounges that littered Seoul’s skyline - nuzzled into a comfortable private seat far from the prying eyes of the public. 

The table was spaced far from others, sitting in a little cubby hole area in the wall that looked out over the night time view. 

The mated couple held hands over top of the table, Minho blushing softly. 

“You are beautiful,” Namjoon said quietly - words meant for only them. 

Minho ran his thumbs over the back of the alpha’s hands. 

“You know, I think that we should go on vacation. A proper one, not one that is also a work trip where we only get to spend half of the time enjoying ourselves,” the older chimed - looking into Namjoon’s eyes. 

“I agree. We always end up working half of the time and sleeping the other half of the time. We could take a week, hell we could take two weeks, and just go. We could spend two weeks just laying around together, swimming, exploring, eating together, having mid-day naps - fucking.” 

“That sounds absolutely amazing. Where would we go though Namjoon-ah?” 

The look on Minho’s face was coy and taunting and Namjoon instinctively licked his lips before starting to think deeply. 

“Jeju?” 

“No, too close to work. We have to get out of Korea.” 

“Hmm… how about Okinawa?” 

“But we do also work in Japan a lot so that is too close too.” 

“Countries outside of Korea and Japan then?” 

Minho nodded

“Yes.” 

“How about Bali? I always thought that Bali was really interesting and beautiful, so we could go there.” 

The omega thought for a minute then nodded. 

“Bali would be a lot of fun. I’ve never been there.” 

They looked into each other’s eyes for a minute before Namjoon leaned over the table - softly locking their lips together. 

The waiter who was bringing their drinks out went beat red, putting the drinks down before scurrying away. 

Namjoon pulled away from the kiss a few minutes later, but didn’t let go of his mate’s hand - drawing images into the soft skin of the omega’s palm. 

“I think it’d be nice, we could just lounge for days on end. I would call us some massage therapists and we could just listen to the sound of the ocean while we got a massage,” he stopped for a moment and pressed his lips to Minho’s ear, “I would open all of the doors to our beach house and would fuck you right there where everyone could see us.”

“Namjoon-ah,” the omega whined softly, face turning pink. 

“No, even better, I would fuck you in one of those little poolside gazebos. Lean you over one of those padded benches and fuck you until you begged and cried for my knot.” 

Minho kissed his mate again, only parting when the waiter brought their food out. 

The meal passed them by like everything else, but the two didn’t mind as they sat there together - never letting go of one another as they spoke of their ideas for what they could do on their holiday. 

Minho glanced out at the beautiful skyline of Seoul, heart calmed by the shades of blue and gold that enveloped everything. 

It was so peaceful looking. 

Turning back to his mate he felt just as serene, content in Namjoon’s hands, in his gaze - content listening to that voice that felt so amazingly familiar when it was ringing in his ears. 

In Namjoon’s eyes he could see it, he could just see the two of them walking hand in hand along a tropical shore line - talking quietly and leaning over from time to time to just inhale the scent of each other, or to place a kiss on the other’s lips. 

The couple stayed long into the night, enjoying their time together in a way that they had never done before. 

~*~

Time passed quickly after their return from Hong Kong and months began to melt away for Yoongi and Jin. 

After the events of the morning in Hong Kong Yugyeom decided that he didn’t have any need to get to know his biological father any further. 

He had learned everything he wanted to know and was fine with not knowing the rest. 

In the end he simply didn’t wish to let himself be influenced by an alpha that was so bad to their own mate. He wanted to be like his father - wanted to treat his mate like gold the same way Yoongi did. 

Jungkook still had no desire to get to know Namjoon - running away to practice at JYP’s studio every time his brothers so much as mentioned their ‘sperm donor’, as he called him. 

Taehyung on the other hand wanted to get to know their biological father. He wanted to get to know the man who had once been his one and only father. 

It all stemmed from a single old photo he had found hidden in a box in their attic. 

The photo, taken by Jackson when Taehyung was only a baby, featured his two biological parents sitting cuddled together - hugging their son close as though he was the most important thing in the world to them. 

He wanted to know more about the man in that photo who had been cradling him and looking at him as though he believed Taehyung was the best thing he had ever created.

The rest of his family seemed to resent that though. What he didn't understand was why they thought that it was any of their business. 

As time passed and his desire to get to know that distant past grew, so too did his frustration towards the family that tried to hold him back and push their beliefs about the entire situation onto him. 

~*~

There was a knock at the front door of the family’s house, both Jin and Yoongi looking up from the stove where they were making dinner together. 

Taehyung was in his room but the youngest three children were seated at the island counter, chattering to each other while they waited for dinner - stopping when they heard the knock. 

The mates looked at each other, shrugged, then looked back towards the door. 

Right as Jin was about to put his frying pan down Taehyung came running down the stairs from his room - the teen dressed nicely and looking ready to go out somewhere. 

Jin and Yoongi exchanged a glance again and when the omega gave him a pointed look the younger went to see what was going on. 

“It’s so weird, don’t you think Jungkook?” 

The older twin nodded. 

“They can talk with their eyes and gestures alone. It’s cool, I hope I can do that with my mate one day.” 

Jin rolled his eyes and laughed a little. 

“Being mated to someone for nearly 15 years will do that to you.” 

Yuna piped up next. 

“But Kookie-oppa, you already do that with Gyeomie-oppa,” she commented between sips of chocolate milk. 

The twins glanced at each other then at their sister. 

“Living together with someone for your entire life will do that to you,” Jungkook replied humorously. 

Taehyung opened the front door and smiled when he saw Namjoon waiting for him. 

Yoongi was wiping his hands on a cloth as he walked over, eyes instantly narrowing when he smelled and then saw the person at the door. 

“What’s going on Taehyung?” 

The teen looked at his father as the alpha stopped beside him - staring down the younger alpha that was on their door step. 

“Oh, I am going for dinner with Namjoon, that’s alright isn’t it?” 

Taehyung's tone was dismissive, the teen obviously expecting that Yoongi would just give him the okay without a single word edgewise. 

Yoongi was already seething a bit - the man angry that his son was leaving to spend time with his biological father when he had come home early specifically so they could all have a nice family dinner. 

“Well? It’s okay right?” 

Yoongi exhaled deeply and ran his tongue over his lips to wet the dry skin. 

“Jin come here,” he called - the omega peeking out from the kitchen.

“Why? I’m busy.” 

“Just come here. NOW.” 

The alpha’s tone left no room for argument and Taehyung huffed, crossing arms over his chest - not having wanted to have this debate with his parents. 

Jin walked over, looking between his mate and the alpha at the door. 

The elder man threw his tea towel at his mate. 

“Go,” Yoongi opened his mouth to argue but was cut off, “the food is going to burn.” 

The man closed his mouth and nodded, heading back to the kitchen. 

“You are going out Taehyung-ah?” 

Seokjin’s tone was soft and his eldest son nodded in response. 

The moment he was given the response that he hadn’t wanted to hear his anger rose. 

“Stay there Namjoon, I need to have a conversation with my son.” 

Jin closed the door and pulled Taehyung into the living room. 

“Why didn’t you run this through me first?” 

The boy remained silent. 

“Kim Taehyung - you will answer me when I speak to you.” 

“I am almost 18 now, I can do what I want.” 

Seokjin raised a brow and the teen could tell his mother was starting to get very angry. 

“I don’t care if you are almost 18. I wouldn’t care if you were 4o years old either. You are still my child. We have had this dinner planned for weeks. Your father took half of the day off so that we could have a nice family dinner. How do you think he feels knowing that you would rather be elsewhere?” 

Taehyung muttered something under his breath. 

“Louder.” 

“I said that maybe he should take more time off then!” 

Jungkook was now in the kitchen tending to the food while Yugyeom had taken Yuna outside into the yard with him to get his baby sister away from the fighting. Yoongi was leaning against the wall, eyes boring into his eldest son. 

“Sure, he can do that, when he no longer has to pay to put a roof over your head like he has been since you were 2 years old. Until then you do not disrespect him like this.” 

“Maybe it’d be easier if you did something other than sit at home-” 

The omega slapped the back of his son’s head hard. 

“Excuse me? How about you try raising four children and working for a living? How about you try going through week long heats once every three months, raising four children, and working for a living? How about you try dealing with alphas trying to force themselves on you because you are an omega, going through week long heats once every three months, raising four children, and working for a living? I didn’t work specifically so that there was someone to be here for all of you. Would you have rather been raised by a babysitter?” 

The teen looked down at his feet and Yoongi huffed, running a hand through his hair. 

“Go. Get out. Go for your damn dinner. When you get back you better apologize to your father and I or you will be walking to and from school from now on. Oh and when you need a ride to the theater or to the arcade, or to the pizza place, or to the million other places you want to go to with friends you can walk there too. After all you are almost an adult so you should be able to find your own way around.” 

Taehyung snatched his coat off the hook by the door and stormed from the house without another word - Namjoon glancing at Jin in shock and then back at the boy who was waiting for him by the car. 

“Kim Namjoon, you better have MY son back here by 10pm - or we are going to have a problem.” 

The alpha nodded as Jin slammed the door in his face, soon following after Taehyung. 

Jin walked into the kitchen, taking his apron off and tossing it on the counter - leaning over the tiled surface and covering his face with his hands. 

Jungkook glanced between his mother and his father as Yoongi leaned over his mate, rubbing his back and pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“It’s alright, we’ll deal with him and whatever his problem is tomorrow Jinnie,” he said quietly. 

Yoongi was just as angry as his mate, but he didn’t want to let Taehyung’s sudden bad attitude ruin the night for the rest of them. 

The alpha stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his mate’s slim shoulders shaking in sobs, the man instantly sheltering his omega close to him in an attempt to stop the tears. 

Jin buried his face into the younger’s neck as he cried quietly. 

“Hey, hey, hey. What’s wrong? Why are you crying? I’m sorry… Uh… What do you need hyung? Do you want me to get him back here?” 

Seokjin shook his head as he clung onto his alpha. 

“I dunno w-why I am c-crying… I just…” 

A few more tears fell but minutes later they stopped as suddenly as they had started, leaving Yoongi very baffled. 

Once things calmed a bit Jungkook left the kitchen, the younger three siblings sitting in the living room together watching TV while Yoongi and Jin continued to cook - leaning into each other for comfort as the tension grew. 

It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen it coming. Taehyung had already been growing moody and rebellious before he knew anything about the fact that Yoongi was not his biological father, but with that added onto the pile it had been happening faster and faster. 

The teen had been acting snappy for months and he hated it when people entered his room without permission, he honestly seemed to wish that he was far from everyone else. 

~*~

Namjoon was driving the two of them to the restaurant they had planned to go for dinner at while the man was in town for work. 

Taehyung was in the seat beside him, the teen silent and quite obviously enraged from his argument with Jin. 

“If you had other plans today why didn’t you tell me? I don’t want to get on your mother’s bad side.” 

The teen shook his head in a signal that the alpha understood meant ‘I don’t want to talk about it’. 

“It’s fine if you don’t wanna talk about it now, but you are gonna have to explain when you get home so it would be easier for you to think straight about the whole scenario if you talked it out.” 

Taehyung slumped in his seat. 

“I just… It’s just always the same. Appa works way too much. He works 5 days of the week for like 12 hours a day. Eomma stays home and he cooks and cleans and drives us around. They are miserable without each other though and then they throw little dinners like this where appa comes home early so that we don’t have to wait until 11 at night to eat. Regardless of what we are doing we always have to be there, but he is the one who isn’t home enough. Why do we have to put our lives on hold to make up for that? It’s not like we are struggling. He could just stop working so much already… I hate it. Jungkook and Yugyeom never complain because they get to train with him and they spend half of their day with him everyday, but Yuna and I always get the short end of the stick. ”

“Then say that. Tell them that.” 

“It’s not like they would listen anyway.” 

Namjoon parked the car then looked at his son. 

“Taehyung, this is Jin we are talking about. Someone could be standing there calling him a whore and he would still honestly and kindly listen to what they have to say. He would slap them silly afterwards, but he would still listen. If you just say to him what you said to me I am sure he will understand.” 

The teen went quiet, but noticeably relaxed - the two seen heading into the small Korean barbecue restaurant together. 

~*~

Dinner was tense after Taehyung’s departure and Jungkook found himself internally cursing his elder brother for ruining a perfectly good family dinner just so that he could spend time with their damn asshole of a sperm donor. 

Their mother was in the worst mood that he had been in since Bam Bam’s birthday party, not that his bad moods were rare since the teen had been noticing that his mother had an inclination towards nasty mood swings recently. Their father’s mood wasn’t any better though, tension apparent in the alpha’s shoulders as he sat at the head of the table eating in silence. 

Yuna’s attempts at lightening the mood continuously failed and after a while the girl gave up, joining everyone else in a pensive silence. 

When they had all finished eating the kids cleared the table, Jin and Yoongi doing the dishes together. 

The family quickly dispersed in different directions, Jin sitting on the couch awaiting his eldest son’s return. His mate hadn’t gone far either. 

Yoongi was sitting at the island counter with his laptop, looking over his schedule for the week to come and typing out some lyrics for the song he was working on - also waiting for Taehyung to get home. 

Namjoon had the teen back home with 5 minutes to spare and the mated couple kept off his case because of it. They had more important things to do than rant at the alpha when he hadn’t really done anything wrong that day. 

After a few minutes of chatting the man left, Taehyung now alone with his angry parents. 

“Want to explain what happened earlier Taehyung?” 

Yoongi’s voice was gruff, but not harsh. Even so the rage was very noticeable - lurking just beneath the surface. 

When there was no reply the man suggested that they all sit down - seating himself in the living room’s large arm chair. 

Taehyung seated himself on the loveseat, slouching as he watched his mother sit down on the arm of the chair his mate was sitting in. 

“I made those dinner plans before we had decided on having a family dinner tonight.” 

“Then why didn’t you just say that rather than trying to sneak away, and wasting everyone’s time?”

The teen mumbled a response and Yoongi scowled. 

“Speak louder, you know that your mother and I hate it when you mutter so how about you speak so we can actually hear you?” 

“I said that maybe I didn’t want to tell you!” 

There was a momentary silence before the boy continued. 

“Every time I even brought up that I was talking to him you two would get pissy. He is my birth father and I want to spend time with him and get to know him. I have the right to do so, it is my life and my choice so how about you just butt out!?” 

The mates looked at each other then back at their son, Jin still deathly silent. 

“We act like that for a reason Taehyung. I understand that you want to get to know him, but you also have to understand that we are cautious of him. It is for you that we are like this. As your parents the last thing we want is to see you get hurt if he suddenly decides that having kids is too annoying again.” 

Taehyung was silent now, unsure of what to say. 

“Now how about you explain how any of that is justification for the things that you said to your mother.” 

Another silence. 

“What you said earlier showed a complete lack of respect for both your mother and I. He has gone through so much pain for you to be here, and we have spent years raising you and caring for you as our son.” 

Taehyung scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

Right away Yoongi had his hackles up, the alpha glaring holes into his son as his rage began to compact. 

“Now you are using those lines that you used with Jungkook as if you think I am some little kid having an identity crisis. I just want my own space to think and figure things out on my own, rather than having to deal with you two breathing down my neck all the time and telling me what YOU THINK is right and wrong. I am almost an adult, is that really too much to ask for!?” 

“Yes, it is,” Yoongi snarled, eyes dark and foreboding, “if you having ‘your own space to think and figure things out’ comes with you being a disrespectful brat then yes, it is too much to ask for.” 

Taehyung stood, stomping his foot like a child having a temper tantrum. 

“Well maybe I wouldn’t be acting like this if you would just back off and stop treating me like a kid!” 

Jin glanced at his son then noticed Jungkook and Yugyeom peeking down the stairs at the scene below. 

“Taehyung, stomping your feet and yelling is far from the best way to convince someone to stop treating you like a child. You sound like a 5 year old having a fit, now stop it with your ridiculous attitude. Your younger siblings are all up stairs ATTEMPTING to sleep - but that is a difficult task when you are down here shouting and carrying on.” 

The alpha shot a glare at the twins who scrambled back up the stairs towards their room. 

“Whatever, I am going the bed - goodnight.” 

Taehyung went to walk away and Yoongi stood, pulling him back by the forearm. 

“We are not done here. Until I hear an apology out of your mouth you are not leaving this room, and if you are too much of a brat to muster up a simple ‘I’m sorry’ then get out of my house.” 

Now Jin was engaged in the conversation, the omega on his feet and pulling his mate back. 

“Yoongi that is too much!” 

The alpha growled lowly in the back of his throat, the omega in Jin instantly wanting to back down. 

“No, I am done Jin. He has been walking around acting like an entitled little brat since we got back from Hong Kong and every time it happens you just let it slide. I am done with letting it slide. When it gets to the point that he is showing disrespect to us as his parents and to his younger siblings with his actions that means that the time has passed to just leave it alone.” 

“But Yoongi-!” 

“No! We are his parents and I am not putting up with him acting as though he suddenly owns the place and as though he can say and do whatever he wants and get away with it.” 

“Fuck you.” 

Jungkook, Yugyeom, and Yuna were now all looking down the stairs - the older twin’s mouth hanging open at what his brother had just dared to say to their father. 

“You aren’t even my dad anyway so why the hell does it matter to you!?” 

Yoongi suddenly looked as though he had been slapped in the face and Jungkook rushed down the stairs after telling Yugyeom and Yuna to stay where they were. 

“Taehyung hyung, you can’t-” 

“Shut up Jungkook! No one asked for your opinion! If it wasn’t for him then eomma and appa would still be together, he was the one who got between them in the end. He was the one who broke up our REAL parents and caused all of this suffering and I am done pretending that he is my father!” 

Yoongi was very quiet now, obviously deeply hurt. 

“Get out.” 

Taehyung blinked in surprise as he looked at his mother. 

“Eomma-” 

“Pack a bag and get the hell out of my house Taehyung! You know absolutely nothing about any of this so shut your mouth and get out of my house.” 

The teen went storming up the stairs, Yugyeom pulling Yuna to the side of the hall away from their enraged elder brother. 

Once Taehyung was out of sight they both rushed down to their parents, Yuna instantly clinging onto her mother’s side and hiding her face. Yugyeom hugged his mother around the middle and Jungkook stood in front of both of his parents, shoulders tense. 

Taehyung returned minutes later with a sweater on and a bag slung across his shoulders, storming passed his entire family without a word. 

“Don’t even think about coming back until you are ready to apologize and start acting like a decent person again!” Jin snapped after him as the door slammed shut. 

They were all quiet for a minute until Jin detached his children from him. 

“You three go to bed now.” 

Yuna whimpered as more tears fell, Yugyeom hugging her close. 

“But what about TaeTae oppa?” 

The omega kneeled down, wiping his daughter’s tears and hugging her tight. 

“Don’t worry about him Yuna, come on sweetie I’ll read you a story.” 

The little girl nodded, clinging onto her mother again. 

Jungkook and Yugyeom both hugged their father then headed up to bed, but Yoongi stayed exactly where he had been. 

When Jin was done reading to Yuna he came back down the stairs and walked to his mate, hugging the alpha and burying his face into his neck. 

“Are you okay Yoongi?” 

The younger was quiet as he wrapped his arms around his mate’s slender waist. 

“I’m fine that just… stung.” 

Jin rubbed his alpha’s back, cooing softly like he would to one of their children until Yoongi lifted him and carried him to their bedroom. 

They were soon snuggled close under the blankets, the alpha’s face pressed into the omega’s neck right where the mating mark sat. 

Yoongi was licking the mark possessively, holding Jin tightly around the waist and occasionally scenting behind his mate’s ear. 

It was all he could think of to ease the sting. 

Holding his omega to him and knowing that for sure Jin was HIS calmed him, and Jin just laid there complacently in his alpha’s arms. 

That didn’t change even when the younger hiked his shirt up enough to reveal his delicate curves and the porcelain skin of his chest, nor when Yoongi pulled the omega’s pants down to his ankles. 

At the sound of pants being unzipped the omega flipped himself over to face his mate, keening at every gentle touch and caress - clinging to the alpha and gasping for air. 

The two passed out not long after, clinging to one another and deeply inhaling those familiar scents that helped calm them into a deep sleep. 

~*~

Taehyung was cursing under his breath as he sat on the grassy hill above the street stalls of Busan. 

Suddenly memories of happier times surfaced and he recalled sitting there when Yuna was just a baby. 

His mother had been sitting on a blanket on the grass, a thick jacket wrapped around his slender frame so that he didn’t get sick - the omega holding a tiny bundled up Yuna close to his chest. Their father was not far from his mate, Jungkook and Yugyeom seated in his lap happily snacking on their hotteok and chattering. Taehyung had been sitting between his two parents, content at the warm and protective aura they gave off. 

He remembered that Yoongi had said something, though he could not recall what it might have been, and he had looked up at him with bright eyes as a massive grin spread across his face. 

In a way he regretted what he had said to the man, but at the same time it was also how he truly felt. 

Ever since he had met his birth father it had just all been clicking. Things he did, things that he had always known hadn't come from either of his parents. He found those same things in his birth father, from his clumsiness to the quirkier things like just how perfect headbands looked on him. 

Yoongi wasn't his father. Maybe he was Jungkook and Yugyeom's father, but he wasn't his father. The more time he spent talking to his birth father the more that became very apparent to him. 

The boy rubbed at the back of his head and dialed his birth father's number

"What's up Taehyung? I only just left a little while ago." 

"Did you leave Busan yet?" 

"No, I just hit the outskirts of the city. What's wrong? Did something happen at home?" 

"Yeah... Eomma kicked me out." 

He could hear the alpha cursing under his breath and what he assumed was the man dropping his phone by accident. 

"Sorry - wait, I am going to pull over." 

There was a small pause until the man began speaking again. 

"Okay, what the heck happened? Why in the world did Jin kick you out?" 

Taehyung was quiet. 

"Taehyung?" 

"I said that Yoongi wasn't my father." 

"You what!?- Wait... You said what?" 

Namjoon was obviously unsure of how to take that. 

"That he isn't my father." 

"I am not sure how to feel about that. Did Jin seriously kick you out for that alone?" 

"Well... No... I said some other bad stuff... And I yelled at Jungkook... But I just- I just couldn't put up with it. They just keep trying to push their mindset onto me and I hate it." 

"What are you gonna do Taehyung?" 

"I dunno.... Can you stay in Busan, just for a few days? Then I could stay with you until I figure it all out..." 

"You can't go and stay with one of your friends?" 

"All my friends have parents who are friends with Eomma. Their parents would all just drag me back home and make me apologize."

The alpha was silent for a minute. 

"I have a photo shoot tomorrow with Minho... But........ I'll call him and tell him that I won't be able to make it home for it." 

Taehyung lit up like a christmas tree. 

"Really!?" 

"Yeah, I have to call him. I'll call you back when I am done okay? Just stay put." 

"Okay!" 

~*~

Minho rolled over and glanced at the clock as he reached for his phone. 

Considering it was nearly midnight it had to be his mate calling. 

“Namjoonie~?” 

His tone was light and teasing.

“I’m not gonna be home tomorrow.” 

That had Minho awake and he sat up in their massive king sized bed. 

“Excuse me?” 

“I’m not gonna be home. Something came up, I have to stay in Busan for a few more days.” 

The omega let out a seething breath. 

“Namjoon, we have a photoshoot for Elle tomorrow.” 

“I am aware. Take Jiyong with you.” 

“I can’t take Jiyong with me, they don’t want Jiyong - they want you.” 

“Too bad.” 

“Namjoon,” he snapped, “You NEED to be at that photoshoot tomorrow. If you don’t show up I am never going to get asked to work with Elle ever again.” 

He could practically hear the eyeroll in his mate’s voice. 

“You are being way too dramatic Minho.” 

“No I am not. This exact thing happened to Bobby. B.I flaked on him and he hasn’t gotten asked to collaborate with Elle ever since. If you don’t show up it will be a negative reflection on not only me, but on you, on Jiyong for suggesting us, and on YG Entertainment.” 

“Minho this isn’t a debate. I am not coming back to Seoul for a few days. Taehyung is fighting with his parents and got kicked out of home, and that is way more important than your damn photoshoot.” 

“My damn photoshoot? I think you mean my Career Namjoon. Modeling is a very large, VERY IMPORTANT part of my career. I know that it isn’t for you, but YOU AREN’T AN OMEGA. It is impossible to survive in this industry as an omega without a modeling background, because everyone wants to see you looking pretty and obedient and fuckable on the cover of everything they see. Winner has been scraping by for years now, if I can get in with Elle permanently it would be a massive boost for my career and for Winner.” 

“I don’t want to talk about this.” 

Minho ran a hand through his hair. 

“Okay, let me put it this way. You either get your fucking ass back here for that photoshoot or you go and find another fucking omega bitch. I have had it with this Namjoon, every time you need something it is all about you but ANY time that there is something important that I need you flake out. I can put up with the lacking existence of any concern about my well being, and the fact that you don’t in the least bit give a shit about me wanting a family - but when you start fucking up my career is when I draw the line. You better be here at a 11am so that we can go to the photoshoot or I am done Namjoon, understood?” 

The alpha exhaled deeply. 

“Fine then. But after the photoshoot I am gone again until whenever the fuck I feel like coming back.” 

“Fine,” there was a pause, “Namjoon I-” 

Namjoon hung the phone up on him and the omega sighed deeply, throwing the object on the bed and rolling onto his side - staring at the picture of him and his mate that sat on the bedside table. 

And there they went again. Every time things were looking up they just came crashing down again. 

Minho shoved the picture frame off the table, watching it hit the ground and shatter into millions of little pieces before rolling onto his other side and dozing all alone in that massive bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so shit happened. I say that too much. 
> 
> I honestly don't even know what to put here this chapter. This chapter is such a cluster fuck, and I am really tired. I made an inadvisable decision and stayed up until 4am watching concert reruns then got up at 9am. I don't suggest it. Doesn't help that my cold is still beating the living shit out of me. 
> 
> This is the beginning of the end of NamMin. It's coming people. Route C is soon to crawl out of the depths of this fic. 
> 
> Taehyung is getting a Badittude from Namjoon. Joonie is passing his bad attitude down the line. I guess you could say that the badittude is in Taehyung's 'DNA'. *inserts BTS song reference here to get it more love even though I am pretty sure everyone here already knows to stan the song, and even though it doesn't really need more love*
> 
> To be honest I was gonna get Taehyung to mooch off of Ara a little and like lay on her couch for a week or so, but I decided on this route because it helps me build NamMin tension and because I did want Namjoon and Taehyung to get close. 
> 
> Taehyung is the type to generally get explosively angry and I like that because A) it makes it easier to fuck shit up with him. B) it makes him more like Namjoon 
> 
> In the end I need a kid who is more like Namjoon, just so that I can use it as like a little looking glass into stuff which I am gonna set up later. Just wait, there is purpose behind this. I am using this brief Namjoon and Taehyung connection for Tae Tae to realize how much of a fuck up Namjoon is and for some other stuff that I aint gonna reveal. 
> 
> Now, I think I am gonna go sleep for like two days straight, I am dead tired and ready to just curl up in a ball. 
> 
> Also, a quick thanks to everyone who has been leaving opinions on my polls on Insta - it is why I managed to get this chapter out today rather than taking even longer. I would love it if you would all send me your opinions on the story line and where you think it should go over on Insta. 
> 
> Now I shall sleep. 
> 
> Hwaiting


	25. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung easily gets settled into his home in a hotel room in the Park Hyatt. Jin is starting to worry his mate when Yoongi finds him leaned over the toilet early in the morning. Minho should have known that this would happen - he had terrible luck.

Taehyung looked around with massive eyes as he walked into their hotel room at the Park Hyatt, Namjoon right behind him. 

The alpha closed the door and turned on the lights to reveal the in suite kitchen, dining room, and living area. 

“This room is actually almost the exact same as the one I was just staying in, but there are two rooms instead of one.” 

Namjoon was dressed in well fitted black slacks and a polo that showcased his wide, very stereotypical, alpha shoulders. 

He glanced into the two rooms then pointed at the one on the right side. 

“You stay in that one, it has a walk in bathroom attached. Since you are going to be here more than me you should have it.” 

Taehyung nodded, walking into the room and gawking even more. 

It wasn’t like he was used to low quality rooms or anything. The worst hotel he had ever stayed in was still a 4.5 star that cost $350 a night. He was just used to the typical cramped family hotel rooms that came with travelling along side his large family. 

The teen put his bag down and took his sweater off, throwing himself down on the bed. 

Namjoon peeked in and smiled a bit. 

“You hungry or anything Taehyung? They have 24/7 room service so we could order some food to snack on and watch a movie or something.” 

The boy lit up and nodded his head enthusiastically. 

“Yeah! That sounds awesome!”

By the time room service arrived the two were settled onto the couch, Captain America already playing. 

Taehyung was passed out on the couch within an hour and just looking at him Namjoon felt nostalgia hitting him hard. 

He was suddenly reminded of a day when Taehyung was around 1. Namjoon and Seokjin had rented a movie from a video store (things that were long gone now) and had curled up on the couch together with their little son to watch it. 

Jin had fallen asleep against his mate’s shoulder and Taehyung had passed out in his mother’s arms. 

Namjoon could still remember the love that he had felt in his heart as he watched his sleeping omega and their beautiful child. 

Looking at Taehyung now he knew that he had missed so much, because his tiny child was no longer tiny - nor a child. But at the same time it felt like some things hadn’t changed. 

Taehyung himself was very much so the same as he had once been, upbeat, enthusiastic, sweet. His smile was the same too. 16 years later and his son still had that adorable little box shaped grin that he had always found so endearing. 

He thought of the day Jin had walked out on him with Taehyung sheltered in his arms and Jungkook and Yugyeom sheltered inside his body, and he felt regret deep in his chest. Taehyung had grown up so well, and he had missed it all. Jungkook and Yugyeom were both amazing people and he had missed literally their entire lives. 

If he just hadn’t let Jin leave that day, then none of this would have happened. 

The alpha walked to one of the closets, grabbing a blanket and using it to cover Taehyung up. 

Once the boy seemed to be comfy he turned off most of the lights, leaving the lamp beside the couch on and heading into his bedroom. 

Namjoon sat down on the edge of the bed, opening his phone and digging through it until he found the picture he was looking for. 

It had been his screensaver the day that Jin had left (and thrown his phone in the toilet). 

It was a picture of the three of them, Jin and Namjoon snuggled together and holding Taehyung between them as though he were the most important thing in the world. 

He was though, Taehyung had been so important to him - so why had he ever let Jin walk out with that precious child in his arms? 

He wasn’t sure he knew the answer to that. 

Suddenly his phone vibrated and he closed the photo, opening his texts to see that Minho had sent him a message. 

He stared down at the screen where his mate’s image was, the phrase ‘I love you’ written out beside it. 

Namjoon pressed the ‘mark as unread’ button then closed his texts, plugging his phone in beside his bed and stripping to his boxers - climbing under the comforter and passing out soon after. 

~*~

Yoongi was awoken at 4am, but surprisingly not by the sound of his alarm. 

The alpha glanced at his alarm to see that it was actually only 3:58am, meaning that his alarm had yet to go off. 

Looking around he realized that Jin was no longer in bed and he sat up, turning the lamp on - hoping to see that his mate was still somewhere in the room. 

He wasn’t and suddenly the man was worried. 

Yoongi got out of bed and put some pyjama pants on over top of his boxers before going to find his mate. 

He saw the bathroom light on from under the door and opened it, glancing in - eyes going wide when he saw Jin sitting on the floor in front of the toilet. 

“Jinnie?” 

The omega glanced up at him before leaning back over the toilet to throw up again. Yoongi was at his side in seconds, worry written across his face as he rubbed the older man’s back. 

Jin sniffled as he sat back away from the toilet again, a few tears falling as he turned to cling onto his alpha. 

“Hey, if you were feeling sick why didn’t you wake me?” 

Seokjin shook his head, quivering and burying himself into his alpha’s arms as he broke into soft sobs. 

Yoongi bit his lip a little and held his mate close, confused as to why Jin was suddenly so upset. 

“What’s wrong? Does it hurt?” 

He made the older look at him and pressed a hand into Jin’s forehead, brows furrowing when he realized that the other man didn’t have a fever. 

The alpha stood and pulled his mate up with him, one hand holding Jin around the hips as he supported his mate down to the kitchen, turning lights on along the way before sitting the older at the island. 

“Stay there, I am gonna grab you some water.” 

Jin sniffled, rubbing his eyes as a few final tears fell. 

Yoongi sat down beside his mate, handing him the glass. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up when you felt sick Jinnie?” 

The omega shook his head the same way he had earlier and the younger felt like there was something being left out. 

“Shaking your head is not a response.” 

“I just…… It’s fine…” 

The alpha was very confused, Jin was going in circles. One minute he was crying then he was saying it was fine. 

“Jin.” 

Yoongi’s voice was gruff and demanding and the omega looked to the side before gently grabbing his mate’s hand for comfort and support. 

“I… I’ve been feeling sick for a while,” his voice was quiet, nearly a whisper and Yoongi looked at him in surprise.

“You have been feeling sick, or you have been throwing up? There is a difference.” 

Seokjin looked down, now holding his alpha’s hand with both of his - rubbing Yoongi’s palm. 

“A bit of both,” he whimpered quietly. 

The alpha rubbed at the back of his head with his free hand before looking at his omega, glancing at the man’s abdomen and trying to remember the last time they did it without protection was. 

He went stiff when he remembered their drunken night in Hong Kong. 

“I think I’m……” 

“Pregnant?” 

The omega nodded, ears going red as he looked to the side - tears starting to fall again. 

Right away when the tears started Yoongi looked at him, pulling him up and into his lap. 

“Hey, stop that. No crying. You don’t need to cry.” 

Jin wiped a few tears, looking at the younger and grabbing his shoulders to steady himself. 

“But y-you never said you wanted a-another child and I… I screwed things up and…” 

“Jin, do not say that. You didn’t screw anything up. I never said that I didn’t want another child either - it is just bad timing right now with Taehyung. That isn’t your fault though, I am the one who got you pregnant.” 

The omega shifted in Yoongi’s lap, hugging him and burying his face into the crook of his neck. 

“You aren’t mad Yoongi-ah?” 

“Of course not, I could never be mad at you for being pregnant with my baby.” 

The alpha gently soothed his mate, stroking his hair and rocking the two of them until Jin had completely calmed. 

“Come on, let’s go back to bed for a little bit. I’m gonna take the day off so we can take you to the doctor.” 

“But what about the boys?” 

“Jackson always meets me at the studio in the morning so I can just get him to come and pick them up.” 

Jin stood and Yoongi did as well, holding his omega close as they headed back up the stairs. 

When the two got to the upstairs hallway they were met with a very groggy looking set of twins who both muttered ‘good morning’. 

“Boys,” both stopped and looked at their father, “I am not going to work today, I am going to get Jackson to come pick you up then drop you off at school - alright?” 

Jungkook simply nodded but Yugyeom lit up a little. 

Yugyeom was obviously daydreaming about something, most likely having to do with Bam Bam, and Jungkook furrowed his brows before grabbing his brother’s ear - dragging his twin with him into the bathroom to get ready. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes at their sons before heading back into the bedroom. 

The alpha sat Jin down on the bed before opening the closet, pulling extra blankets and pillows out and tossing them on the bed - his omega instantly starting to form them into a little nest on top of their bed. 

“We need more fuzzy blankets Yoongi-ah…” the omega whined as he curled up in the nest he had just made. 

“We’ll buy some on our way home later, okay?” 

Jin nodded before holding his arms out for the alpha - Yoongi walking over and laying down right over top of his mate, kissing the older softly. 

After a few minutes of soft kisses he shifted so that he was sitting up against the headboard pillows, pulling Jin to lean in against him before grabbing his phone. 

He dialed Jackson’s number and the man picked up on the first ring. 

After a quick explanation Jackson chimed that he would be happy to help them out and the moment Yoongi was done on the phone with Jackson he discarded the object. 

“Alpha?” 

He looked at his mate and started to gently run fingers through the omega’s hair. 

“Yes?” 

“You really aren’t mad at me?” 

There was deep fear and uncertainty in Jin’s eyes and Yoongi cursed Namjoon for what was far from the first time. 

“No, I am not mad at you Jinnie,” he trailed a hand down to his mate’s hips, pushing it up under Jin’s shirt to rest on his flat abdomen. 

The omega snuggled into his alpha’s shoulder and Yoongi pressed his face into the man’s neck - inhaling his sweet scent. 

It didn’t take long for Seokjin to fall asleep like that and Yoongi quickly found himself dozing as well. 

~*~

It was around 6am that Namjoon left his bedroom, grabbing a bottle of water from the hotel room fridge and glancing to the couch where he had left Taehyung - the boy no longer there. 

There was movement from the teen’s room and he glanced over as Taehyung peeked out. 

“Are you heading to Seoul?” 

“Yeah, I set up a ride for you to and from school through the front desk so make sure you are down there by 8 alright?” 

Taehyung nodded. 

“When are you coming back?” 

“I should be back tonight at some point. The photo shoot should only be 5 hours at the most, so I will probably be back around 8pm.” 

“Okay, see you then.” 

“Yeah.” 

Without any other words Namjoon left the hotel room and headed down to his car, sighing softly. 

~*~

Minho rolled onto his side in bed, not ready to get up even though it was already 9am. 

His alarm went off and he huffed, grabbing for his phone and swiping it off. 

The omega sat up, running fingers through his hair. 

Stupid Namjoon. 

He had seen the message then marked it as unread, Minho had watched it happen. 

Minho’s phone vibrated in his hand and he flinched, looking down at it when he saw Jiyong’s photo on the screen - answering it and holding the phone to his ear. 

“Morning hyung.” 

‘What’s going on?’ 

“What do you mean Jiyong hyung?” 

‘Don’t play dumb, Jinwoo texted me to say that he heard from Seungyoon that you were texting him about Namjoon being a dick.’ 

“God you are all gossipers!” 

The man pushed the covers off himself and got out of bed. 

‘Minho, just tell me what is going on with you two-’ 

“Fuck!” 

Pain was shooting through the omega’s foot and he glanced down to where he had left the shattered picture frame the night before. 

‘Minho? Minho!?’

He sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at his foot where there were shards of glass sticking out of the skin. 

‘What’s going on!?’ 

“I’m fine hyung, I just stepped on broken glass.” 

‘Why the hell is there-!’ 

The sound of the front door opening caught Minho’s attention. 

“I’ve gotta go hyung.” 

He hung up on Jiyong, throwing his phone down on the bed before turning his attention to his bleeding foot. 

“Namjoon?” 

There was no response. 

“Namjoon please come here, I hurt myself and I-” tears were breaking out in the man’s eyes. 

Why had he broke that damn picture frame and just left it there? He should have known this would happen. 

The alpha was suddenly concerned and he looked into the room. 

“What happened?” 

Namjoon glanced from the broken glass all over the floor to his pained mate, and was suddenly glad he had left his shoes on. 

“I accidentally broke the frame last night and I was stupid and didn’t clean it up and forgot about it and… owwwww.” 

The omega whimpered and tears began to fall as he inspected all of his wounds. 

Namjoon kicked the shards on the ground flat so they wouldn’t pierce through his shoes then walked to his mate. 

“Put your foot down, I’m gonna carry you to the bathroom.” 

Minho did what he was told and held his arms out, wrapping his arms around Namjoon’s neck when the alpha picked him up around his thighs. 

The younger carefully put his omega down on the bathroom counter and went into one of the drawers for the tweezers and a clean cloth - running it under water and putting some antiseptic on it. 

“Lift your foot so I can see.” 

Minho sniffled and once again did as he was told, crying softly. 

Carefully the alpha removed the shards of glass from the omega’s foot, placing them down on a piece of tissue on the counter and wiping at the wounds left in their wake. 

When all of the glass was removed the omega finally calmed, watching intently as Namjoon bandaged his foot. 

Once that was also done Minho held his arms out again, Namjoon hugging the omega close to his chest. 

“It’s alright, I’m here. We should hurry and get ready so that we can take you to the doctor before the shoot.” 

Minho shook his head, clinging onto his mate tighter as he began to cry again. 

“I j-just want to go back to bed.” 

Namjoon raised a brow, anger showing on his face. 

“No. We are going to that photoshoot.” 

He picked Minho up off the counter, walking to the bedroom and putting the man on the side of the bed away from the pile of broken glass. 

The alpha pulled some ripped skinny jeans and an extra large t-shirt from Minho’s drawers - handing them to his mate. 

“You get changed, I’m gonna clean the glass up.” 

Minho wiped at his tears before standing, whimpering softly at the pain coming from his right foot. He managed to change into the outfit Namjoon had given him without incident and sat back down on the bed - waiting for his mate. 

Namjoon was sweeping up all of the glass and when it was out of the way he grabbed the picture of him and Minho that had been in the now broken frame. 

He propped the picture up against the lamp, suddenly feeling guilty deep in his chest. 

The omega wouldn’t be hurt if he had just come home the night before. 

He emptied the glass into a garbage bag and wrapped it in another bag before placing it on top of the garbage can. 

Namjoon returned to the bedroom with a single black timberland, putting it on Minho’s uninjured foot and tying the laces. 

“It’s starting to get cool out there so I am gonna grab you a coat, one sec.” 

“A comfy one please.” 

“Is the Calvin Klein one okay?” 

“The new one?” 

“Yes.” 

Minho thought for a moment as Namjoon looked at him then nodded. 

After the older had put his jacket on he was picked up by his mate again and he clung onto Namjoon, nuzzling his alpha’s neck and inhaling the comforting scent. 

Around an hour later the two were back in the car after the uneventful doctor visit where they took blood and checked up on him, the couple were informed that Minho would be fine but needed to keep off his foot as much as possible just so that the wounds had time to heal. 

They arrived at the Elle set half an hour later and Jiyong was there waiting for them, the omega’s rounded stomach quickly becoming more visible. 

“What in the world happened Minho!?” 

Jiyong was fretting right away when Namjoon sat his mate down in a chair. 

“I broke a picture frame last night and didn’t want to get out of bed to clean it up and forgot about it, then I stepped on a bunch of the glass this morning.” 

“Are you okay to do the shoot?” 

The omega looked at his manager who was leaning against the wall. 

“It’ll be fine as long as we don’t emphasize my feet and as long as I can take some breaks in between to sit down and rest my foot.” 

“Well if that’s the case then let’s get you two into hair and makeup.”

~*~

Jin sighed softly as he stroked Yuna’s head, the girl clinging onto her mother. 

“Yoongi maybe we should wait, I don’t wanna have to take Yuna out of the house when she is sick.” 

The alpha raised a brow. 

“Jin, she is not a baby anymore. I’ll hold her and sit with her, it’s just a cold.” 

The omega huffed but Yoongi didn’t back down. 

“If you are really so worried then maybe we should get her a check up while we are there. It’s not like we are taking her to a concert, we are going to see our doctor.” 

“But why does it matter so much that we go today?” 

“Because if you are… Then I want to know today, not tomorrow, not next week - today.” 

The alpha kneeled down in front of his mate and child, pressing a hand to Yuna’s head. 

“How do you feel Yuna?” 

“My tummy hurts appa.” 

Yoongi kissed the girl’s head, gently rubbing her back. 

“Come on sweetie, I’ll carry you.” 

Yuna turned on her mother’s lap and held her arms out - Yoongi picking the girl up with ease, holding her with one arm and holding a hand out to Jin. 

The omega took his mate’s hand, standing and following the younger out of the house - already dressed in his coat and shoes. 

“Wait,” he reached into the closet by the door, grabbing a blanket and putting it around Yuna before closing the closet again, “there. Now we can go.” 

They headed to the car and Yoongi sat their daughter on her booster, tucking the blanket around her small frame and making sure her seat belt was done up. 

When they got to the clinic the alpha carried their daughter once again, walking right behind his mate and looking at everyone around them with dark eyes. 

He couldn’t hide his possessiveness and protectiveness when he had his possibly pregnant mate and his sick daughter with him. If anyone got too close he would rip them a new one, and his eyes made that very clear. 

They were escorted to an examination room right away and Yoongi sat down with Yuna, Jin tucking the blanket tighter around their daughter before sitting up on the bench. 

Dr. Choi walked in a few minutes later and right away the man smiled. 

“Jin, how are you doing? Yoongi called for an appointment earlier and I was worried something was really wrong, but you look alright.” 

“I’m fine for the most part.” 

The doctor closed the door before glancing at Yuna. He walked over and pressed a hand to her head. 

“Did you catch a cold Yuna?” 

The little girl looked up and nodded. 

“I’ll take a look after I help your mommy okay?” 

Yuna nodded again. 

It took the man a minute to get setup, pulling Jin’s folder out of his filing cabinet and placing it down on the counter before moving forward to examine the omega. 

“How are the boys doing? You really need to get the twins in for a checkup soon, it’s been a little too long.” 

Seokjin nodded. 

“Yeah, they are just swamped with all of their training right now - I can’t seem to find time to bring them in.” 

After the basic examination was normal the man sat back a little. 

“Alright, so why the sudden rush to come in?” 

The omega glanced at his mate. 

“I think…..” 

“We think he might be pregnant.” 

The doctor looked between Yoongi and Jin, the omega nodding at his mate’s words. 

“I have been dealing with the typical morning sickness for around a week now, and a lot of mood swings.” 

“And a very large increase in appetite,” the alpha added. 

“Okay, well let me just feel your abdomen a bit first and then we’ll do a blood and urine test alright?” 

Jin nodded again and lifted his shirt a bit, the alpha pressing his hands into the omega’s soft skin. 

“I can feel it already, the skin is stretched pretty tight. You didn’t notice that?” 

“I did…” 

“Okay, well let’s do those tests and then while we are waiting for them I can do a quick check up on Yuna.” 

Yuna was soon seated on the table, her mother standing nearby while she was examined. 

“Yeah, it’s just a little cold. Her throat is a little inflamed and red, but that is normal. I don’t see anything to be concerned about. Just make sure she gets lots of rest and drinks lots of warm water.” 

“Eomma,” the little girl reached for Jin and the man picked her up - sitting down in the big arm chair with his daughter. 

The omega rocked his daughter while they continued to wait for the results and around five minutes later what they were waiting for arrived. 

The doctor glanced over the sheet of paper before handing it to Jin, pointing at the words ‘10 weeks pregnant’ on the sheet. 

Seokjin glanced up at his mate who pulled him closer, scenting behind his ear and stroking his head. 

“Thank you,” Yoongi mumbled as he held his hand out for the paper. 

“Here, I’ll put it in an envelope for you.” 

After it was in the envelope the doctor handed it to Yoongi the alpha nodding his thanks again and standing, pulling Yuna up into his arms - wrapping his other arm around Jin’s hips when the omega stood.

The family was soon at home, the mates crawling back into the nest on their bed - holding Yuna between them. 

One of Yoongi’s arms was wrapped around both Jin and Yuna, his free hand resting on his mate’s abdomen. 

“I guess we are going to have to figure out where we are going to put the little one huh?” 

“We could get the basement finished. Put proper flooring and wallpaper in, put a bathroom down there. Then we could move the twins down there and give their room to the baby.” 

“That is a good idea, it also gives us a reason to actually get that basement finished at long last.” 

“Yes, we have only been putting it off for… 10 years.” 

They both laughed at themselves a little and Yoongi leaned forward, kissing his mate. 

“Jinnie?” 

“Yes Yoongi-ah?” 

“I love you, and the kids, and the little tiny one. I know you were scared to tell me, but I would never reject you and one of my children. I love you too much for that.” 

The omega giggled, playfully hitting his mate. 

“What happened to my little awkward turtle? Somewhere along the way you became so good with words.” 

“I don’t know what happened, maybe I listened to you talk too much. God knows you talk enough for both of us.” 

Jin puffed his cheeks up a little. 

“You are mean.” 

Yoongi leaned forward over their daughter, pressing his lips to Jin’s ear. 

“You like it when I am mean though, I know it gets you wet.” 

The omega’s face went bright red and Jin hit the alpha’s chest lightly a few times. 

“Shut up, perverted alpha.” 

Yuna glanced between her parents, rolling her eyes and pulling at her mother’s shirt - looking up at the man with big sad eyes. 

“Eomma I’m tired.” 

Right away Jin’s attention shifted and he pulled Yuna close, carding a slim hand through her hair and soothing her - the three soon passed out curled together in the nest the pregnant omega had made earlier that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is very uneventful to be honest. 
> 
> I mean, Jin is pregnant - but we already all knew that XD
> 
> That is really the only important thing that happened, other than that there was just a lot of nostalgia and people falling asleep and people being carried by other people. I don't even know how many times I used the phrase "and he picked ___ up". 
> 
> Poor Minho hurt his foot and pregnant hormonal overdrive Jiyong is freaking out. 
> 
> So 2/3 pregnant people are pregnant. 
> 
> I don't know if Minho's pregnancy announcement will be next chapter or not. Next chapter has to have a lot more focus on Taehyung than this one did, so I am not sure if the pregnant announcement will be next chapter - but it will be soon. I already know exactly how it will play out - BUT I AM NOT REVEALING THAT! XD
> 
> You shall all suffer through not knowing how it will all play out. 
> 
> I am thinking of using the pregnancy announcement to also lead into Taehyung not wanting to be around Namjoon anymore, any thoughts on that? 
> 
> Now, I am going to go and sleep. Probably don't expect an update until at least Saturday. As I have said, middle of the week is always toughest because of those super long shifts I work on Wednesday/Thursday. 
> 
> Hwaiting


	26. Waking up Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho wakes up alone and remains alone because in the end, he is never his mate's priority. Yoongi and Jin enjoy each other's company, fight, and enjoy each other's company some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry this took so long. 
> 
> Schedules were all screwed up at work because of the girl that quit. I am working 6 days in a row right now. Finally tomorrow is my final day of this week and then I have days off. I am so excited. 
> 
> So much came up that I just had a hard time even getting updates out on Insta. Constantly just one thing after another. 
> 
> This chapter is pretty slow and laid back. A bit of drama, it is mainly just a set up chapter though. 
> 
> Lots of fluff to enjoy though. 
> 
> (I am too tired to leave my usual end notes so this is it. It is nearly 1am and I still have to work tomorrow. I am so dead inside rn TT.TT)

Minho rolled over in bed, his chilled body reaching out in search of his mate’s warmth. When he couldn’t find what he was looking for he sat up, opening groggy eyes and glancing around the room that was lit only by the early morning rays filtering in through his blinds. 

Namjoon wasn’t there. 

The omega rubbed at his eyes, pulling himself from the bed and walking to the bathroom first - glancing inside then walking away when he saw it was empty. 

He wandered around the entire apartment and it soon became very apparent that Namjoon had left. 

Minho sat down at the island counter then noticed a note pad lying on the other side of the counter. Pulling it to himself he realized that it was a note from Namjoon saying that he was going back to Busan. 

The blonde stared down at it with hatred in his eyes before ripping it off the pad of paper, crumpling it and throwing it on the floor. 

He propped his head up on his hand and stared across the kitchen to where there was a picture of him and Namjoon hung on the wall. 

Right as he was about to go and break ANOTHER picture frame the doorbell rang, Minho huffing and getting up to answer it. 

He opened the door and saw that Jiyong was there, a bag slung over one shoulder, the pregnant man holding Jihae in his arms. 

“I am coming in,” Jiyong stated despite the lack of invitation to do so. 

“Why are you here hyung?” 

“Because I want to murder Seungri.” 

Minho closed the door behind the elder and soon they were seated on the couch, Jihae still passed out in her mother’s arms. 

The younger brought coffee over, placing one cup in front of Jiyong before sitting down with his own. 

“What happened?” 

Jiyong picked up his coffee and took a few little sips before placing it back down. 

“Seungri is in Taipei right now opening another one of those damn Ramen stores. But he got all pushy ‘I need to go, unlike you I have to go other places to do my work. No, I can’t take Jihae - I can’t be tied down.’ blah blah blah. Stupid alphas. I wish they would just go and die.” 

Minho rolled his eyes.

“You say that, but if Seungri hyung showed up with chocolate right now you would throw yourself at him and all would be forgotten.” 

Jiyong furrowed his brows. 

“That may be so, but until that happens I am going to remain bitchy.” 

“What is the real problem between you two hyung? And it isn’t him and his successful businesses, or anything to do with Jihae or the baby - so don’t try to pretend it is.” 

The older was quiet. 

“Is he talking about the mating thing again?” 

The pregnant omega inhaled deeply, exhaling and letting his head droop a little. 

“Yes… But I… I don’t want to talk about this right now. Where is Namjoon?”

Minho went still, looking to the side.  
Jihae began to rouse and it offered a perfect distraction from the topic at hand. 

Jiyong’s focus changed to his daughter as he put the girl down on the loveseat and kneeled in front of her. The five year old looked up at her mother, tilting her head a little. 

“Eomma? Where is this?” 

“We are at Minho-ah’s apartment.” 

The girl looked around with tired eyes before reaching back out for Jiyong. 

“I tired.” 

“Do you want to go back to bed sweetie? I can lay you down in Minho’s bed for a little while.” 

Jihae nodded her head and clung onto the omega when he picked her back up. 

“I’ll be back, just gonna tuck her into your bed.” 

Minho didn’t respond, simply nodding. 

When Jiyong returned he noticed something on the floor, picking up the piece of paper that was lying on the ground and uncrumpling it as he walked back to the living room. 

‘Minho, 

I am going back to Busan. I don’t want to leave Taehyung alone for too long, rest your foot lots. I’ll text you later.’

The man glared down at the paper. 

What kind of shit note was that? 

“So the gist of this note is ‘I am leaving for an unspecified amount of time because obviously my 18 year old son who should be able to fend for himself is more important than my own mate who injured himself. Bye.’. Minho, I have no damn clue why you even stay with him.” 

The younger shook his head. 

“Minho we need to talk about this, you are just hurting yourself by staying with him - you need to leave already-” 

“I don’t want to talk about it hyung.” 

“I do.” 

The blonde’s eyes went dark. 

“No, if we are going to talk about this then we are also going to talk about why you are so terrified of being mated to an alpha who loves and adores you and would do anything for you and your children. The way I see it, you are trying to pry in my life - so I will pry into yours back hyung.” 

Jiyong huffed softly before starting to drink his coffee again. 

“Fine then… How did the rest of the photoshoot go?” 

“It was alright, a little tough since my foot hurts so bad - but I got through it alright.” 

“I am actually modelling for a few omega magazines soon.” 

The younger tilted his head. 

“For what?” 

“They are running articles on me and my pregnancy - that sort of stuff.” 

“But that is so taboo hyung.” 

“Exactly. I am G-Fucking-Dragon, I pride myself on ignoring societal norms Minho.” 

The younger rolled his eyes and laughed a little before glancing down at the slight swell of Jiyong’s stomach that was visible from beneath his loose T-Shirt. 

“Is that why you have been letting the baby bump show all the time?” 

“Yes, I am not going to hide my stomach under massive sweaters and coats just because a bunch of asshole alphas think that I should be ashamed of being pregnant.” 

“You are so cool hyung~” 

Jiyong blushed and laughed, dabbing at his face with the back of his hand. 

“You hungry hyung? Cause I think I am gonna order some delivery - I’m starving.” 

“Join the club, baby and I haven’t eaten since last night so we are ravenous.” 

The two omegas laughed and leaned into each other’s shoulders as Minho brought up some delivery menus on his phone. 

~*~

Yoongi groaned when the sound of a phone ringing woke him from a lovely dream, the man rolling onto his stomach. 

In the dream he had been born as a rock and could just lay around and sleep all day, everyday. 

The alpha was cursing as he snatched his mate’s phone from the bedside table, jabbing the green button and holding it to his ear. 

“Jin! What the hell happened with Taehyung!? Why did you guys kick him out-!?” 

Yoongi snarled and Namjoon froze. 

“Oh. Where is Jin?” 

“Sleeping, or he was until you called and started screaming into the damn phone. In case you haven’t noticed it is like 7am, some people like to lay in bed and sleep in the morning you asshole.” 

“Yoongi-ah, who is it?” 

The younger glanced at his pregnant mate who was snuggled up against his back, looking at the alpha with big tired eyes. 

“It’s a jackass Jinnie.” 

“Oh, so Namjoon then?” 

“Yes.” 

“What the hell do you two say about me that when you say ‘it is a jackass’ he knows that you mean me!?”

“None of your damn business, and what happened with Taehyung is also none of your damn business.” 

“Actually, it is. He is my son, so it is very much so my business.” 

Yoongi scoffed.

“Sure. Considering he was acting like a little entitled shit head, yes, he is your son now.” 

“Excuse me? Don’t say that about him, he-” 

The older alpha cut him off, rage building in his voice. 

“He was acting like he could get away with whatever he wanted. He was swearing at me, being disrespectful to Jin, showing a complete lack of care about his siblings and their needs - we kicked him out because of that.” 

“He is just a kid.” 

“He is nearly 18 years old. He isn’t a little kid who needs to be sheltered and spoiled anymore, he needs to learn how to fend for himself rather than just relying on others to do everything for him.”

The alpha on the other side of the phone went quiet. 

“Well fine then. Unlike you I actually care about MY son, so if you won’t take care of him I will.” 

Yoongi opened his mouth to snap into the phone but was quickly met with a beeping sound signifying that he had been hung up on. 

He nearly tossed the phone like a child until he remembered that it wasn’t even his, and placed it down before the thought of destroying it could return. 

Glancing at his mate he saw that Jin had dozed again, cuddled into his back and holding onto Yoongi’s shirt. 

Looking at him all Yoongi could think was that his mate was so beautiful. He could just drown himself in Jin forever and be perfectly content - not that he would ever voice that out loud. 

He glanced at the family photo on their bedroom wall, focusing on Taehyung who was leaning on Jungkook in the picture - the boy’s face adorned with his signature box shaped grin. 

In a way he very deeply missed his eldest son, until he remembered that Taehyung had denounced him as his father. 

Yoongi sighed deeply, opening his bedside drawer and glancing at the pack of cigarettes that sat neatly tucked into the corner. 

He was about to reach for the pack when Jin shifted, mumbling softly in his sleep. 

Suddenly he was very conscious of his mate being there and he glanced at the older man and then down to where one of his arms was wrapped around his abdomen. The same abdomen that held their unborn child. 

The alpha quietly closed the drawer so as to not wake Jin and shifted, pulling the omega close to him and pushing his nose into the skin at the base of the other’s neck - falling asleep surrounded by his omega’s scent. 

~*~

Weeks passed them by slowly and despite attempts by the twins to talk to Taehyung, and attempts by Jin to text and call his eldest son the boy didn’t answer any of them - acting as though his family didn’t even exist. 

The more time that went by since Jin had seen and heard from his son the more restless the omega grew, his mood swings growing out of control when combined with his emotional distress from not having contact with his child. 

Yoongi’s mood also wasn’t doing well, the alpha still furious at their son and not ready to talk to Taehyung or listen to anything that the boy had to say. 

Arguments between the alpha and the omega were quickly growing more frequent and it was putting stress on their children as well, Yuna becoming quieter and quieter the more her parents fought. 

Jungkook and Yugyeom were mad at Taehyung, knowing that if their elder brother hadn’t left the way he did their parents wouldn’t be fighting at all. 

~*~

Dinner had been quiet and the twins were helping their mother clear the table, tension hanging heavily in the air between them all. 

When the table was clean the kids all dispersed, Yoongi sitting on his laptop - the sound of keys clacking echoing through the kitchen as Jin sat down at the opposite end of the table. 

The omega put his head down on the table and Yoongi glanced at his mate over his laptop screen. 

“What Jin?” 

The older shook his head, sniffling a little. 

Yoongi saved what he was doing before closing his laptop and walking to his mate, kneeling down a little and placing a hand on Seokjin’s shoulder. 

“I miss him Yoongi…” 

The alpha rolled his eyes and right away Jin had his back up, the man sitting straight and looking at the younger. 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me.” 

Jin’s eyes were serious, boring into Yoongi’s.

“I can’t help it when we are talking about this AGAIN.” 

“Yoongi we haven’t seen him in-” 

“In a little over three weeks. We haven’t seen him for a total of 23 days, I know. You keep reminding me. I am amazed that you haven’t been circling the damn dates on the calendar.” 

The omega pushed his mate back and stood, the alpha stumbling a little and cursing loudly. 

“You are an asshole.” 

“You knew that when you let me mate you.” 

The frustration was apparent on the older man’s face as he wrapped one arm around the practically unnoticeable swell of his abdomen. 

“I don’t understand why you are acting like this, like you don’t even care. Taehyung is out there with that guy and we have no idea what is even going on with him. He is our son and he-” 

“He is not MY son! He is YOUR son. He doesn’t want me as his father, and I don’t want him as my kid anymore so just stop.” 

“So what? Because Taehyung was being a stupid little kid and said ‘You aren’t my dad anymore!’ now you suddenly think that the best and most adult like way to deal with it is to do the same childish thing and say ‘Well fine, you aren’t my kid anymore either!’?” 

The alpha had his hackles up now too and he stepped forward, crowding the omega’s space with the overpowering scent of an angry alpha that made Jin instantly want to step down and bare his neck for his mate. 

Still the older held his ground though, swallowing hard as tears began to form in his eyes. 

He had forgotten how nasty Yoongi could be when he was angry. 

“Yes, that is what I think is the best way for me to deal with it - because I am done being hurt by you and your goddamn past and all of your fucking mistakes! I am done suffering for the fucking mistakes that you made, I am done suffering because you were stupid enough to let yourself be mated to some jackass who knocked you up and didn’t want the kids that he knocked you up with!” 

There was deep hurt in the omega’s eyes as the tears spilled over. 

“Y-You were the one that wanted those kids to start with! I didn’t force you to accept them, you did that on your own! You have raised Taehyung his entire life so how can you possibly say that you honestly don’t care! We have no idea if he is actually doing alright, if he is eating enough and I-” the omega began to sob, “I-I want my son back.” 

Yoongi rolled his eyes once again and Jin curled his hands into fists at his sides. 

“Do you know what? Fine. If you are going to act like this then just get out Yoongi!” 

The alpha raised a brow. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You heard me.” 

“You want me to get out of the house that I own? The house that I paid for with the money I make from constantly working overtime so that I could pay for you to sit here at home and do nothing but pack lunches, drive the kids around, and pop out even more damn children for me to pay for!?”

The older swallowed hard then turned on his heels and went running from the kitchen - the sound of their bedroom door slamming soon echoing through the house. 

Yoongi sat back down at the island, running a hand through his hair. 

He shouldn’t have said that. Why had he just said that? 

He was just being mean without reason. 

The alpha contemplated it for a few minutes then sighed. 

It wasn’t without reason. Taehyung had hurt him and he wanted Jin to be hurting like him. 

It all came back to that old saying, misery likes company. 

He stood and walked to the door, pulling his jacket on and heading out of the house to cool his head. 

~*~

Jin rolled over onto his other side atop his and Yoongi’s king sized bed, sniffling and rubbing his eyes as a few unwanted tears dribbled down his cheeks. 

It had been nearly two hours and Yoongi hadn’t even come after him. 

Maybe he really was just a burden to his mate. If it wasn’t for him and kids Yoongi would have been able to do so much more with his life. Instead he was tied down at a young age with children that didn’t even belong to him. 

The omega began to sob, wrapping his arms around his tiny baby bump as though it was all he had left. 

The cries calmed slightly when Seokjin felt something soft and warm being wrapped around him. He glanced up at his alpha and Yoongi delicately wiped some of his tears with his thumb. 

“Don’t cry Jinnie. I don’t like you laying in here all alone crying. I’m sorry. I was just being mean for the sake of it. I shouldn’t have ever said something like that to you.” 

Yoongi wrapped himself around Jin as though he were a second blanket and the omega turned over fully, burying himself into his alpha’s chest - the younger holding him tight. 

“We aren’t a… a burden… are we Yoongichi?” 

Yoongi shook his head. 

“No. I could never think of you and the kids as being a burden. I love you, and I love all of them. You are my entire world.” 

There were a few minutes of silence where they simply laid close - inhaling each other’s scents as the alpha scented behind his mate behind the ear and proceeded to rub his scent all over his omega. 

“What about Taehyungie?” 

The alpha stopped his scenting and there was another moment of silence. 

“Taehyung too… I was just… hurt by his words and his actions. I’m sorry, I know that you miss Taehyung. You have gone through so much pain for him and with him - but it just makes me hate his actions even more.” 

They were quiet again, the younger now occupying his time with running his hands across the tiny swell of Jin’s abdomen. 

“Are you and the baby hungry?” 

Seokjin nodded and Yoongi pulled away, sitting up straight. 

The older followed suit, confused until the alpha grabbed something from the bedside table. 

“Sorry I took so long to come and lay with you. I went to the store, it was where I got the blanket and these.” 

Yoongi opened the lid and right away Jin lit up when he realized that the man had bought him a box of his favourite chocolates that were only made in a tiny little chocolate shop on the outskirts of Busan that had very limited supplies and hours. 

He made grabby hands for the box and Yoongi handed it over, laughing a little as he watched his pregnant mate devour a few little white and milk chocolate balls. 

“You are officially forgiven.” 

The alpha laughed more and Jin slapped his arm. 

“Shut up. I was craving them. It is your kid’s fault for giving me cravings.” 

“I don’t think that he is giving you cravings. I think you just like chocolate.” 

Seokjin leaned into Yoongi, snuggling close to his alpha as he continued to eat the chocolate he had been brought. 

As always the younger never complained about having his mate close, continuing the scenting he had been doing earlier. He honestly just really loved to wake up and find that Jin had his scent all over him. 

Jungkook, Yugyeom, and Yuna were all peeking into their parents room - the siblings smiling a little before backing up, the oldest closing the door. 

“Hopefully they will stop fighting for a little while now.” 

The younger two nodded. 

“Yeah. Hopefully.” 

Yuna yawned widely before padding back to her room, the twins watching her then looking at each other and shrugging. 

“Wanna watch Train to Busan?” 

“Sure Yugyeom, I haven’t seen it yet. Is it good?” 

“I dunno, I only saw the first few minutes, Bam Bam swears that he couldn’t sleep for like 2 weeks after watching it though.” 

“But Bam Bam is a coward. I bet we’ll be fine.” 

~*~

Jin and Yoongi were both sleeping deeply when the sound of the door opening roused the omega, the man grabbing his mate’s arm and shaking him awake. 

Yoongi opened his eyes with a grumpy huff before sitting up, looking to the crack between the door and the frame and at the head of his youngest son that was peeking out from it. 

“What Yugyeom?” 

Jungkook popped up behind him, the two clinging tightly to one another. 

“C-Can we sleep in here appa?” 

The alpha raised a brow as Jin turned the lamp on and pulled himself from bed, walking to his sons who instantly both clung onto him. 

“What’s wrong with my boys?” 

They clung tighter to Jin. 

“So many zombies.” 

Yoongi rolled his eyes. 

“You watched that movie that Bam Bam suggested didn’t you?” 

They looked at each other then at their father before nodding. 

“Well… Yeah… But I didn’t honestly think it would be that scary!” 

The younger was about to shoo the boys when Seokjin caved. 

“You can come and sleep with us tonight, but only tonight because you two are getting too big for this.” 

The twins both nodded eagerly but were soon comfortable in their parents bed, Yoongi huffing at the massive amount of distance that had suddenly accumulated between himself and his mate. 

All he wanted was to be able to sleep curled around Jin but it looked like the universe didn’t wish it to be so. 

~*~

Minho stared at the message on his phone. 

‘Still not gonna be home for a while.’ 

That was it. No ‘how are you’, no ‘I miss you’, no ‘I love you’. 

It had been weeks since he had seen his own mate yet Namjoon didn’t even seem to give a shit about knowing what was going on with him. 

All he cared about was his son. 

As always Minho was never the most important, he was never the priority. He was never put first. 

He slammed his phone down on the table of the empty apartment as tears began to fall and soon he was moving through every room, taking down every picture of them that he could find - not letting a single picture frame remain face up. 

He stopped in their bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror as the tears continued. 

It wasn’t like Namjoon would ever know that those tears had fallen, and even if he did he wouldn’t care. 

His eyes focused in on a polaroid in the corner of the mirror and he began to sob, reaching out to rip the picture of them down but stopping when he saw how happy they both looked in that picture taken in that beautiful little meadow months earlier. 

He grabbed for tissue, wiping his eyes and holding his stomach. 

Minho knew that he couldn’t let this continue, the stress was making him sick and if he stayed with Namjoon it would only get worse. 

As though the thought had triggered it he was soon leaned over the toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach into the porcelain. 

It was all Namjoon’s fault. He wouldn’t be sick if it wasn’t for all of the damn stress the alpha was causing him. 

It was all Namjoon’s fault for not loving him like he needed him to.


	27. Naive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Yugyeom set out to try and figure out their brother's motives with a little help from Ara. Jackson, Jinyoung, and Jimin are determined to make Jin realize that the way his mate has been treating him is NOT alright. Jiyong is pissed off at Seungri and is a protective mother and hyung. Seungri honestly has no clue what the hell is going on anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, YoonJin is very lacking in this chapter tbh. This chapter is mostly about YG Fam (Nyongtory and Minho). Some little stuff happens, some big stuff happens - some foreshadowing happens and I dare all of you to guess what the foreshadowing is. It has to do with YoonJin so throw your guesses for what I am foreshadowing in the comments. 
> 
> Now onto the chapter:

Jungkook sighed softly as he and Yugyeom walked through the halls with Ara towards the Senior hallway. 

“Do you think Taehyung will actually talk to us Ara?” 

The girl looked up from her phone, raising a brow. 

“Just because I am his best friend doesn’t mean that I am a damn fortune teller. I have no idea if he’ll talk to you or not. You were the ones who wanted to talk to him.” 

“Why are you so confrontational around us when the others aren’t around?” 

“Because you’re alphas. I don’t like acting overpowering when Bam Bam and Youngjae are around since they aren’t alphas. You two are alphas like me though, it just shows that I am comfortable acting normal with you two little shits.” 

“Hey! We are older than you!” 

Ara laughed at Yugyeom, slapping his arm. 

“Barely. You are like 6 months older.” 

“We were born the year before you though, we are your oppas.” 

“Yeah yeah. One minute you are demanding people don’t call you oppa and then you are demanding that they do call you oppa. Sheesh make up your mind Kookie-ah.” 

“I don’t want a noona who is like 3 years older than me to call me oppa, cause I am not her oppa! That is normal, I am just using the words correctly.” 

Jungkook bumped shoulders with someone and right away apologized until he looked up at his older brother. 

“Oh, uh… Hi hyung. Sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” 

The elder looked at Ara. 

“What’s up with the tag alongs Ara?” 

“They wanted to talk to you.” 

Taehyung glanced between his two brothers before huffing, grabbing them both and pulling them into an empty classroom so that they could talk away from the prying eyes of the other students. 

“What? Ara and I wanted to go and get lunch so make it fast.” 

The twins glanced at each other then back at their elder brother, Yugyeom starting. 

“Why won’t you talk to Eomma and Appa?” 

Taehyung looked away. 

“Umm I dunno, maybe cause they kicked me out?” 

“Eomma keeps trying to get in touch with you though Taehyungie hyung, we all miss you.” 

The older teen scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

Jungkook was the next to talk. 

“Don’t be like that. Eomma and Appa keep fighting because of you and Yuna is so sad all the time, so don’t act like it doesn’t matter. We are your family hyung.” 

“Some family.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

The older was in Jungkook’s face and the alpha squared his shoulders, meeting his brother’s glare with one of his own. 

“What it means is that I got kicked out, you and Yugyeom and Yuna didn’t even come after me. Eomma and Yoongi didn’t even care to make sure that I got somewhere safe. Some fucking family you all are. I called my actual father and he picked me up so that I didn’t have to sleep on the damn streets.” 

“Yeah fucking right Taehyung. Stop trying to drag out the drama. Even if he hadn’t picked you up we all know that you wouldn’t have slept on the streets. You would have ended up at Ara’s house or Youngjae’s or Bam Bam’s house - or the house of one of your other friends. Don’t try to make it seem like you are worse off than you actually are.” 

Taehyung grabbed Jungkook by the front of the shirt but the alpha didn’t even flinch. 

“Punch me. I dare you. I guarantee that if you punch me I will punch back hyung.” 

The elder released Jungkook, shaking his head. 

“I’m done with this. I don’t want to talk Jungkook so just stop.” 

Taehyung went to walk away and Yugyeom grabbed his arm, meeting his brother’s gaze. 

“We don’t get it hyung. All we want is to understand where you are coming from. We need to know why you are acting like this, please.” 

There was an audible sigh from the older when he saw the sad looks on his younger brother’s faces. 

He suddenly felt bad and pulled them both closer, ruffling their hair affectionately. 

“He isn’t my dad. Yoongi just isn’t. He raised me, but I am nothing like him and I always knew that. I think we all knew that. You two are like him, you look like him and act like him and think the same as him. He is your dad. I have nothing in common with Yoongi, but everyday I spend with Namjoon the more I see how much I am like him.” 

“I get that, but it isn’t a good enough reason for how much pain you are putting everyone through hyung.” 

Taehyung looked at Jungkook with surprise on his face as the older twin pulled away. 

“Eomma is pregnant and the last thing he needs is all of the conflict you are causing.” 

“Eomma is pregnant!?” 

The twins both nodded. 

“I get that you are trying to figure it all out hyung, and that you want to know where all of those things that weren’t from eomma and appa came from - but I think you really need to contemplate coming home. The longer you wait the harder it will be for appa to forgive you and he is going to start to get really territorial the further eomma gets into his pregnancy. If you suddenly show up wanting to come home when eomma is only weeks from his due date I can almost guarantee that appa won’t let you because he’ll be wary of the stress you’ll cause eomma and the baby.”

The door opened and they all looked up at Ara. 

“Taehyung let’s go, I am starving here.” 

He glanced at his brothers then at his best friend, nodding. 

“Yeah, I’m coming,” he looked at his brother, “I’ll text you two later.” 

The older disappeared with Ara and the twins both sighed, slinging arms over each other’s shoulders as they went walking from the empty classroom together. 

~*~

“Yoongi hyung said what to you!?” 

Jin raised a brow, glancing between Jimin, Jackson, and Jinyoung. 

“You heard me. But he apologized. He was just feeling hurt because of Taehyung. It’s   
alright now.” 

His three dongsaengs glanced at each other then back at Jin, all of them looking pissed off. 

“What?” 

The three looked at each other again before Jackson and Jinyoung both nodded at Jimin - indicating that he was the one who had to say it. 

The youngest omega sighed. Being the youngest always made him the sacrificial lamb. 

“Hyung. It isn’t alright for Yoongi hyung to say that to you, regardless of whether or not he was hurt by Taehyung he shouldn’t be taking it out on you. Especially not when you are pregnant.” 

Jin rolled his eyes. 

“Park Jimin, don’t treat me like a child who can’t care for themselves.” 

The youngest looked to Jinyoung who cleared his throat. 

“Jimin is right. Taehyung hurting him is no justification for him being a fucking jackass,” Jinyoung muttered angrily - propping his head up on his hand. 

The eldest gave Jinyoung the pissed off mother look that meant ‘don’t back talk me child’ and right away the younger zipped his lips and looked at Jackson. 

Jackson huffed and rolled his sleeves up before turning to Jin. He shooed the younger two and threw his hat off, moving closer and grabbing both of his hyung’s slender hands. 

Jimin and Jinyoung leaned against the wall together a few feet away, watching Jackson intently. 

If Jin wouldn’t listen to Jackson he wouldn’t listen to anyone. 

“Hyung it’s not right.” 

“Jackson it is just-” 

“Let me finish.” 

Seokjin went quiet, regarding Jackson with a concerned look on his pretty features. 

“It’s not right. Remember when Namjoon stopped coming home? He was saying shit like that to you before then. I remember the first time he said that sort of thing, and it didn’t end there - it never ends there. It’s not the first time Yoongi has said something like that to you either. He said that kind of stuff to you in Hong Kong too.” 

“He didn’t mean it Jackson-” 

“And if Jaebum hyung said that to me would you have just let it slide because he ‘didn’t mean it’?” 

There was a moment of silence before the older shook his head. 

“No, I wouldn’t.” 

“Exactly. I have known you longer than anyone else and whether you are my hyung or not it is still my job to look out for you. I don’t care if I am younger than you. It is mine and Jimin’s and Jinyoung’s job to look out for you the same way you do for us.” 

“So what then? What am I supposed to do Jackson? We already made up…” 

“That is fine, but you need to make him understand that it is NOT okay for him to say something like that to you. If you just roll over and forgive him every time he does it he will start to believe that it is alright for him to say those things.” 

Jinyoung and Jimin sat back down, the older of the two omegas adding onto Jackson’s words. 

“The last thing you want is for him to get it into his head that it is alright for him to be a dick to you, especially when you two have a baby on the way.” 

The door to the house opened and the four omegas looked up from their coffee as their mates all walked into Jin and Yoongi’s house, their children right behind them. 

Jinyoung stood, looking pissy and walking to Mark - tugging on the other’s cheek a little before leaning forward to whisper. 

“You were supposed to keep them away for longer.” 

The alpha sighed before whispering back. 

“I couldn’t. You know how Yoongi and Jaebum are when they are impatient.”

Youngjae tilted his head. 

“What are you and Appa whispering about Eomma?” 

The boy’s voice was loud and everyone glanced at the couple. 

“We were whispering about all of the filthy things we are going to do when we get home.” 

All of the kids let out a loud ‘ewwwww’ and Youngjae covered his ears before hiding behind Ara. 

“That’s gross eomma.” 

The three omegas on the couch laughed. 

Yoongi went to seat himself between his mate and Jackson but the younger clung onto his hyung’s side. 

“Go sit somewhere else, I am sitting with Jinnie hyung,” Jackson muttered - eyes boring into the alpha. 

The older raised a brow but didn’t confront the omega since he really honestly didn’t want to cause any conflict between himself and Jaebum over Jackson being petty. 

The eldest three alphas sat on the couch opposite from their mates and Hoseok sat on the couch with the omegas - Jimin climbing into his mate’s lap. 

Ara was sitting on the rug with Yuna, braiding the girl’s hair while Bam Bam and Youngjae watched her intently. 

Jin glanced at his youngest sons who were sitting on the ground in front of Yoongi - both boys leaning into their father’s legs. 

They were both being uncharacteristically quiet. 

The omega stood and moved to his children, sitting down between them - leaning back between his mate’s legs. 

Yugyeom and Jungkook looked at him before snuggling into him on either side, both boys soothed by their mother’s soft scent. 

Yoongi looked at his mate and their sons, leaning forward a bit and running hands through the boys’ hair. 

Seokjin glanced up at him, heart heavy from the conversation mere minutes earlier. 

The alpha noticed his mate’s gaze on him and pressed a kiss to Seokjin’s forehead, smiling ever so slightly when he saw the tips of the omega’s ears going red. 

~*~

Seungri yawned as he walked through the halls of the YG building, tired from the seven days of never ending work Taipei had turned out to be - the alpha holding a coffee in one hand, his other hand rolling his suitcase that had a tray of coffee resting on top of it. 

He came to a stop in front of the studio labeled ‘Kwon Jiyong’ on a black and gold plaque and opened the door, glancing in and huffing when he saw that the omega wasn’t actually there. 

The man continued to roam the halls of the YG building until he ended up in front of Winner’s studio. He glanced in like he had at Jiyong’s studio, smiling when he saw Minho sitting at a desk staring down at a piece of paper intently. 

“Morning.” 

The omega jumped a little, looking up at the older and gripping his chest. 

“Don’t scare me like that hyung!” 

“Sorry, will coffee make you forgive me?” 

Minho glanced at the tray of Starbucks coffee then nodded, making grabby hands as the alpha closed the door. 

Seungri plopped himself in the seat beside Minho, pulling his suitcase to be resting next to him - handing one of the cups to his dongsaeng. 

“What’re you writing?” 

“Just some music for a random new song that popped into my mind a little while ago.” 

They were quiet for a moment until Seungri spoke again. 

“Do you know where Jiyong is? He told me he would be here but he isn’t.” 

“He went home with Jihae. He told me that he was getting really bad morning sickness and that he wanted to go home and rest.” 

The alpha suddenly felt bad for leaving his pregnant omega even though he knew that logically speaking Jiyong was a grown adult and could survive for a few days without him. 

Minho sipped his coffee then leaned back in his chair, suddenly clutching his stomach and covering his mouth. 

Seungri raised a brow. 

“Minho? Are you sick?” 

The younger shook his head, rubbing his abdomen. 

“Well… Kinda… I’ve been a little sick from stressing myself out over this whole Namjoon thing - nothing to be worried about though.” 

Despite the younger’s words Seungri remained concerned, which turned out to be a valid feeling because less than five minutes later Minho was doubled over the toilet throwing up - the alpha sitting on the floor beside him rubbing his back. 

When the waves of nausea finally ended Minho looked like he was ready to pass out and Seungri didn’t stop his soft rubbing as it seemed to sooth the younger. 

“You should really just call him, tell him to get his ass back here.” 

“I tried that. He hung up on me.” 

The door to the bathroom opened and Seungri looked up at Jiyong, blinking in surprise. 

“Jiyongie! I thought you went home!” 

The eldest made his way to them, kneeling down and pressing a hand to Minho’s head. 

“I did, but I remembered that I left the song I was working on here so I came back for it and thought I would check up on Minho while I was at it. I see that was a good plan.” 

Minho looked away from Jiyong, refusing to meet the older omega’s gaze. 

“You were throwing up again?” 

There was a small pause until the younger nodded. 

“Minho you need to go to the doctor. This has been going on for how long now?” 

“Only around a week hyung, I’m sure I just caught some sort of stomach bug from stress.” 

“And what if you didn’t? What if it is something else?” 

“Just stop Jiyong hyung.” 

Seungri glanced between the two but kept quiet. 

“Okay, well you are going to come home with me Minho - I don’t want you to be all alone.” 

“I can go home hyung, I am not a little kid who needs to be looked after.” 

“Song Minho, what did I just say?” 

Minho huffed. 

“That I am coming home with you.” 

“Then what are you doing?” 

A moment of silence. 

“Going home with you.” 

“Exactly. Let’s go.” 

Minho stood and Seungri continued to glance between the two, wary of the fact that Jiyong had barely even acknowledged his existence. 

While Minho was saving all of his work and grabbing anything he needed Seungri wrapped his arms around Jiyong’s hips, hugging the omega. 

“I missed you Jiyongie.” 

The older rolled his eyes and pulled away. 

“Whatever Seungri.” 

Jiyong grabbed one of the remaining cups of coffee, sipping on it and running a slim hand back and forth across the swell of his abdomen. 

“I’m serious Jiyong. Taipei felt like hell, it feels like I didn’t even get any sleep. All I did was work, work, work, work, and then work some more. I would have given anything to have you there when I was trying to sleep.” 

Minho pulled his jacket on and picked up his coffee cup, holding a folder of his music in his other hand. 

“I’m ready hyung.” 

Jiyong left the room first without even having replied to what Seungri said. 

The alpha was left following behind with Minho. 

“Why is he so pissed off at me?” 

“Because you left.” 

“For one week, against my own will.” 

“Jiyong hyung is irrational, we both know this. On top of that he is pregnant which makes him 100x more irrational. He was lonely, Jiyong just really doesn’t like it when you are gone.” 

The three soon arrived at the black YG suv waiting outside and the driver got out, taking Seungri’s bag and putting it in the back before opening the doors for the idols. 

Jihae looked up from the tablet she was watching a show on and right away the little girl’s eyes lit up. 

“Appa!” 

The alpha couldn’t help but smile and he climbed in after Jiyong and Minho, pressing a kiss to his daughter’s head. 

“Hi Jihae-ah. Did you miss me?” 

The child nodded fervently. 

“I miss appa a lot!” 

Minho was sitting in the back seat, leaving Jiyong up front with Seungri - the omega glancing at the man out of the corner of his eye. 

“You miss appa? Or you missed appa?” 

The girl looked at her mother, deep in contemplation. 

“Missed?” 

Jiyong nodded and Seungri hit his arm lightly as he put his seat belt on. 

The elder raised a brow, resting a hand on his rounded belly. 

“Don’t be so harsh.” 

“I wasn’t being harsh.” 

“She is learning so leave her be if she makes a few mistakes here and there.” 

Big Bang’s leader rolled his eyes and Minho couldn’t help but laugh as he watched them. 

“You two are like the exact opposite of stereotypes.” 

The sunbaes both looked back at him, tilting their heads as the car began to move. 

“How so Minho-ah?” 

“Usually it is the father who is harsh and pushes too hard for their kids to learn and the mother is the one who gets mad at that - but you two are the exact opposite.” 

“Yeah, because I am the one that stays home with Jihae while Jiyong spends all of his time at the studio.” 

Jiyong groaned. 

“I do not spend ALL of my time at the studio.” 

Seungri breathed in deeply, gritting his teeth to keep himself from snapping at the omega in front of their daughter. 

They arrived home and right away the doors were opened for them, the driver retrieving Seungri’s suitcase. 

If he was perfectly honest, he felt so content the moment he walked into his and Jiyong’s apartment - suddenly feeling like he could just curl up and sleep for days now that he was in the comfort of his home. 

The alpha took his suitcase to his and his omega’s bedroom before walking back to the living room, glancing at Minho who had settled at the table to write before looking for Jiyong and their daughter. 

“He went to put Jihae down for a nap hyung.” 

“Thank you Minho.” 

He made his way to Jihae’s room, peeking in as Jiyong tucked the blankets up around the girl. 

“I want appa to read me a story,” the child whined. 

“Appa is busy right now. He’ll read you a story tonight when you go to bed.” 

Seungri didn’t say anything, instead moving to be out of Jihae’s sight. 

“Promise eomma?” 

“Yes, I promise he will.” 

Jiyong pressed a kiss to Jihae’s forehead before turning the lights off and walking from the room - closing the door behind him. 

The man flinched when he bumped into Seungri and looked like he wanted to say something, but was interrupted by the alpha grabbing him by the arm. 

“We need to talk.” 

Minho glanced up as the alpha pulled Jiyong across the living room then back towards their bedroom on the opposite side of the apartment - the younger shrugging then going back to writing. 

“You need to knock this off Jiyong.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Yes you do. You are acting like a little kid. I was gone for one week, and it turned out to be a really good thing that I didn’t take Jihae because I spent those entire seven days in Taipei on the run constantly and it felt like I didn’t have a damn moment of rest. When I am on the run like that I don’t have time to look after Jihae and I don’t want to take her with me to a foreign place only for her to sit in the hotel with a bodyguard looking after her the entire time. So don’t get pissy at me for that and don’t make a fool out of me in front of Minho and our daughter.” 

“Are you done?” 

“Jiyong. What is your damn problem? One minute you are mad because I am constantly clinging onto you and the next minute you are mad that I am never around. Just make up your mind! If you don’t want me here then just say it.” 

The omega looked to the side, remaining quiet. 

“If you want me here then say that too. Because I don’t even know Jiyong, I have no clue what is going through your head or if you even want me or not so just talk to me - please.” 

Jiyong sighed then wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck, clinging onto him tightly and hiding his face. 

“You missed it…” 

Seungri had calmed and he wrapped his arms tightly around the omega’s slender waist, holding Jiyong close to him. 

“Missed what Jiyongie?” 

“He started kicking and you missed it… And I was so happy and wanted to share it with you but you weren’t there…” 

The older sounded dejected and right away the maknae exhaled softly. 

“Oh Jiyongie, you should have called me… Even if I wouldn’t have been able to feel it, I would have been happy to know that he started to kick. Is that really why you were so upset?” 

Jiyong nodded, looking to the side and blushing. 

“Jiyongie what am I gonna do with you?” 

The omega’s face went a deeper shade of red when Seungri lifted him up off his feet and gently tossed him onto the bed. 

“Good question, why don’t you answer that for me Seungri-ah?” 

Right away the maknae was on the bed over top of Jiyong, leaning down to trail kisses across the soft skin of the omega’s neck. 

“Gladly,” he practically moaned as he pulled his shirt off over his head. 

~*~

It was around 9pm that the family and Minho finished dinner and Seungri cleaned up while Jiyong bathed their daughter. 

Minho was sitting at the counter across from the dishwasher the alpha was loading and the older couldn’t help but glance at his dongsaeng who was staring at his phone intently. 

“Anything?” 

“No. He said that he is gonna be back for Jiyong’s party, but that is weeks away.” 

Seungri closed the dishwasher and turned it on before walking around to the other side of the counter, sitting down beside Minho. 

“I know you have probably already heard this a million times, but I think you really need to consider leaving him.” 

The younger let his phone hit the counter, running a hand through his hair. 

“I know hyung. I know. It’s just… scary. Scary and painful.” 

A warm hand slid back and forth across the omega’s shoulders as Minho rubbed at his face with both hands. 

The two stayed like that until Jiyong emerged from the bathroom with Jihae, the young girl dressed in Pyjamas - her dark hair pulled up into a ponytail. 

Seungri stood and Jiyong passed him their tired daughter, taking the alpha’s spot beside Minho and gently running a hand through the younger’s hair. 

“Goodnight Jihae-ah.” 

The girl leaned forward in her father’s arms, kissing Jiyong’s cheek before clinging back to Seungri. 

“Love you eomma.”

“I love you too sweetie.” 

The two soon disappeared down the hall and Jiyong blew his daughter one final kiss before turning his full attention to Minho. 

“Did you call him?” 

“Yeah. He didn’t pick up.” 

Jiyong continued to run his hand through Minho’s hair, the younger leaning into the comforting touch for a few minutes before pulling away and standing. 

“I’m gonna go and sleep hyung. Goodnight.” 

“Night Minho-ah. See you in the morning.” 

Big Bang’s leader watched as his dongsaeng disappeared into the spare room that might as well have just belonged to Minho with how often he slept in it. 

The omega moved around the apartment, putting toys away and organizing everything while he waited for Seungri to finish putting their daughter to bed. 

Around ten minutes later the alpha walked into the living room, turning off the hall light. 

“Ready to go and sleep Jiyongie?” 

“Yeah. I am exhausted.” 

The two talked quietly as they walked to their room and after changing into pyjamas Seungri sat on the bed, pulling Jiyong to straddle his hips - a hand pressed into the small of his omega’s back, the other hand stroking the older’s cheek. 

“Have I mentioned that I love you?” 

Jiyong raised a brow then laughed a little, pressing a kiss to the alpha’s lips. 

“Only a few million times.” 

Seungri flipped them so that Jiyong was under him on the bed and the omega pushed him back by his broad shoulders. 

“We just did it a few hours ago you horny alpha.” 

“I am aware, I just wanna cuddle. Sheesh - get your mind out of the gutter Jiyongie~” 

The omega grumbled a little until Seungri pulled him close and pulled the comforter up over top of them. 

Jiyong settled into the younger’s broad chest, feeling content in those arms as a warm hand was pressed against the swell of his abdomen. 

~*~

“Dammit Minho. I am done.” 

The omega sniffled as Jiyong wiped at the corner of his mouth with a cloth. 

“I am taking you to the damn doctor, it’s been a week and a half and it isn’t stopping.” 

“I don’t want to go to the doctor. I don’t need it hyung.” 

“Shut up, you are going.” 

Minho rubbed at his tired eyes, sipping on water and spitting it into the sink in an attempt to rid his mouth of the taste of vomit. 

The omega stood up straight, hating how Jiyong made him feel like a little kid all the time. 

Jiyong might as well have been his mother with how much the older omega fretted over him. 

The member of Winner walked from the bathroom and saw that Jiyong was already wearing a pair of timberlands, pulling a down filled winter jacket onto his slender frame. 

Minho decided to give into the elder once again, pulling on a pair of Nikes and his favourite Calvin Klein jacket. 

“Jiyongie?” 

They both looked up at Seungri who had Jihae sitting on his shoulders. 

“I’m taking Minho to the doctor.” 

Jihae leaned forward and reached for Minho. 

“Does Minnie’s tummy still hurt?” 

The omega rubbed the girl’s cheek gently, nodding. 

“Yeah.” 

“That why eomma taking Minnie to the doctor?” 

Jiyong pulled Jihae down a little, kissing her head and then kissing Seungri on the lips. 

“Yes Jihae-ah. We’ll be back in an hour or two.” 

“Want to pick up some lunch on your way back hyung?” 

“Sure,” the two shared a final kiss before Jiyong shooed Minho towards the door - both putting on sunglasses and masks. 

“Bye eomma! Bye Minnie! Love you!” 

~*~

Minho was staring out the window as they headed back to Jiyong’s apartment after the visit to the doctor - one of the omega’s hands resting on top of his abdomen. 

He heard Jiyong sigh but didn’t say anything. 

After a few minutes he felt a slim hand start to rub at his shoulder. 

“Minho? Do you want to talk it out?” 

The younger looked over at his hyung then shook his head. 

“Not right now. I don’t… I don’t even know what to think right now - let alone what to say.” 

“What you need to think about is telling Namjoon.” 

“He’ll leave hyung. I know he will.” 

“You don’t know that for sure. Considering he is now getting to be close to his other children it is likely that he will think twice before ditching another one of his kids.” 

Minho looked down at himself and then looked at Jiyong and at the swell of the pregnant omega’s abdomen. 

That is what he would look like a few months down the road. 

“Min-” 

“I just don’t want to talk about it right now.” 

“Listen to me,” Jiyong made his dongsaeng meet his gaze, “you have wanted a baby for years and now you have one. Stop thinking about Namjoon and trying to make him happy, because making you happy is the last thing on his mind. You need to just focus on yourself and your baby. Namjoon can survive without you, but the baby can’t.” 

Both of his arms now wrapped around his stomach and he leaned into Jiyong, hiding his face in the older’s neck and breathing in deeply to calm himself. 

Jiyong was right. 

He couldn’t give up the baby just because Namjoon would leave him. The baby was more important than his shitty relationship with his mate and he was the only one who could protect that tiny unborn child. Jiyong couldn’t do it for him, he was the only one. 

As he began to doze in Jiyong’s arms he was hit with the realization of how truly naive he had been for all these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Done. 
> 
> Minho is now officially pregnant. His kid is gonna be the cutest angsty little shit on this planet. He is gonna be an awesome rapper when he grows up. He is also gonna be clumsy af. Not as clumsy as Taehyung, but still clumsy af. Jungkook and Yugyeom were lucky and didn't inherit the deadly clumsiness gene from their sperm donor. 
> 
> We are finally working towards the good stuff now. This little in between period has been absolutely killing me. Finally the GD party I have had planned for an eternity is going to happen. If you were one of the few who watched my Insta Live stream the whole way through you already know the basics of what happens for the rest of you too bad. No spoilers for you. 
> 
> I have actually had the GD party that is coming up planned for months now. I have had it planned since................ a few chapters after the time skip? Something vaguely like that. To be honest, when I first wrote GD in I didn't think that he would become part of the main cast. Like hell, he is more of a main cast member of the story than JackBum, JiHope, and MarkJin at this point. Jackson used to have so much more screen time, and then his drama ended so he didn't really need it anymore. Unlike him Jiyong still has tons of drama for me to write XD
> 
> I am honestly like facewalling so much of the time lately. Minho is the ONLY main omega in the story whose name doesn't start with a J. Jin, Jiyong, Jackson, Jinyoung, Jimin. I mean, Jin's name is technically Seokjin, but he is called Jin more often than not. 
> 
> Ara is so sassy this chapter. But that is how she is when not around her parents or Youngjae/Bam Bam. 
> 
> Jihae is absolutely adorable. I was thinking, since Jihae is only 5, and I was like 'it feels like she would have a nickname for Minho'. I thought Minnie was cute and was just the sort of thing a little kid would call him so I went with it. 
> 
> Jiyong is so pissy and petty, but that is pretty much him everyday in real life. He is one of the pettiest idols I know. One minute he is complaining about how 'Seungri clings onto me so much it can get a little annoying' and the next minute he is complaining that Seungri never spends any time with him. Then there is Seungri who is like 'I HAVE NO FREE TIME! Jiyong hyung will randomly call me at 3am and ask me to go get food with him. He is surprisingly good at tying people down!'. Then there is the numerous times that Jiyong has admitted that he hates knowing that Seungri is out eating or clubbing with people other than him. 
> 
> I know my Nyongtory far too well. It is my Kpop OTP for a reason. NamJin used to be my number 2 ship, but somehow writing this story changed me! Now I hate NamJin. Now I am just all YoonJin and constant Namjoon vs Yoongi conflict. Though in omegaverse it works well. Namjoon is the leader of bangtan and Yoongi is the oldest alpha male. It is a good set up. 
> 
> I don't know if any of you have watched the Knowing Brothers episode with BTS, but it makes me enjoy Namjoon vs Yoongi even more. Cause Namjoon was on the enemy team and suddenly the other members of BTS all made Yoongi leader and were like hailing Yoongi as their god - and Namjoon was on the other side of the room looking really really pissed off. At first he was laughing and then he was like 'wait, they just made Yoongi their leader! But I am the leader of Bangtan! This isn't right!!!' and Yoongi was just like *crosses legs* 'that's right, I am Bangtan's new genius leader Min Suga. Nuff said.'
> 
> Am I the only one who was converted to YoonJin because of this fic? I know that some people came for the NamJin and instead got really into the YoonJin - but did I Shipwreck anyone with YoonJin? It is such a Shipwrecking ship. The same way that Jin and Yoongi are such bias wreckers. 
> 
> Now don't worry, no more pregnant omegas from here on out until the kids start to grow up. And until I get back to working on the side stories. 
> 
> Taehyungie is coming home soon. The end is near for NamMin. And some shit is about to happen with YoonJin, it has to do with the foreshadowing I mentioned in the notes at the top. 
> 
> Okay now the final thing is that there probably isn't gonna be another chapter for at least a week. The sims expansion I have been waiting on for 3 months comes out tomorrow night so I am gonna be binge gaming for a little while. I might post a few little updates on the story if the chapter is really taking me a long time and of course I'll post updates to my Instagram page as always.


	28. **Not a Chapter, an update**

Okay, I am writing this for those who don't follow my Instagram page. 

I apologise for the lack of chapters, my computer has been acting up very severely. Some days it won't even start and it keeps glitching out and shutting off. My laptop is my only thing I can write with (I am currently suffering through writing this on my phone), so I can't work on chapters until A) I get it fixed or B) I buy my new laptop

Chapters will be slow until then.

Sincerely

Author-nim


	29. The Party Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GD's party is quickly drawing near and it is guaranteed to be an intense night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this chapter is just a very set up kinda chapter. 
> 
> Just wanted everything laid out for the party instead of trying to cram all this shit and the party itself into one chapter. 
> 
> The problems with my computer still aren't really resolved I have just been writing whenever my computer is in a favourable mood and will allow me to actually turn it on and use it's many functions.

Taehyung was sitting on the edge of his bed in the Park Hyatt, the curtains open as he looked out over the traffic of Busan. The lights of the city reflected in the boy’s dark eyes.

Jungkook’s words just kept running through his head over and over again and suddenly he felt himself missing his family deep in his chest. It felt like an insatiable ache that just wouldn’t go away. 

The teen nearly jumped out of his own skin when he felt a hand land on his shoulder, turning to Namjoon as the man sat down on the bed beside him. 

“What’s going on in that head of your’s Taehyung?”

He turned away from Namjoon, looking back to the view. 

“It’s… It’s nothing…” 

Namjoon sighed. 

“Let me guess, you’re starting to miss the rest of your family.” 

The boy inhaled deeply, head lolling forward a bit. 

“I dunno what to do… I… I am hurting everyone. Eomma and Appa… Yugyeom and Yuna… Jungkook… I am hurting them and I feel bad. When I was younger I decided that I would always take care of my family, and that I would always look out for my little siblings… but now I am the one who is hurting them. Jungkook and Yugyeom looked so hurt and lost… and that’s my fault…” 

He rubbed at his face with both hands and Namjoon ran a hand back and forth across his son’s shoulders. 

“Your brothers really mean a lot to you don’t they Taehyung?” 

A nod. 

“They mean the world to me, they all do.”

“You know what you have to do to make yourself feel better about everything Taehyung. No one can do it for you, you are the only one who can do it.” 

The alpha stood and Taehyung looked up at him. 

“Oh, by the way, I have a party to attend next week in Seoul. It is one of GD’s parties. Do you want to come with me, or do you wanna stay here?” 

The boy thought for a second. 

“Is it really alright if I come? Isn’t it some adult party or something?” 

“Nahh, this one is just Jiyong’s usual Chuseok party. He is bringing his and Seungri’s daughter so you are more than welcome to come along.” 

“Then sure, I would like that.” 

~*~

Jiyong huffed as Seungri kissed and licked at his neck, the omega finally getting fed up and slapping the back of the Alpha’s head. 

“Lee Seunghyun, behave. Unlike you I am actually trying to work.” 

“Jiyongieeee~ Come on, I finally got a break from work and now you are working. Take a little break, for me, please.” 

The omega turned around to look at the alpha, raising his brows. 

“Are these party invitations going to mail themselves?” 

The younger was quiet. 

“That’s what I thought. Now suck it up. Maybe instead of whining you should do some of your own work, that way when I am done you will already be ahead and can take a break then when I actually have free time.” 

Seungri meandered away, quite obviously dejected. When the alpha returned he had his laptop and phone in one hand, his other hand adjusting his bluetooth earpiece as he sat across from Jiyong at the table. 

They both worked in silence and soon the younger was busy on a phone call with the managers of one of his (what felt like) millions of damn ramen stores. 

Jiyong had finished all of the invites for the obvious people, mainly people from YG Entertainment: YG himself, CL, Dara, and Bom, the other members of Big Bang, the Winner members, the iKON members, the members of their newly debuted girl group Blackpink, and pretty much everyone else in YG. 

The omega stared at the 30 left over invited, sighing softly. 

Seungri finished his phone call and scrolled through a few more sheets of stats on his computer before pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his laptop. He was sick of work. 

“Seungri yah?” 

The alpha looked up at Jiyong when his name rolled off the omega’s tongue. 

“Ne Jiyongie?” 

Big Bang’s leader looked deep in contemplation. 

“Who else should I invite? I’ve got invites for YG, but I don’t know who else to invite.” 

“Invite Zico, he is Minho’s friend isn’t he?” 

A nod. 

“Yes,” Jiyong wrote a few things out on an invite then slid it into an envelope and sealed it - adding it to the pile, “1 down, 29 to go.” 

Seungri moved around to the other side to sit with his omega. 

“How about all of those people from JYP and their families?” 

Jiyong let out a gentle ‘tsk’. 

“But that will cause a bunch of drama with Namjoon.” 

The alpha laughed. 

“What doesn’t cause a bunch of drama with Namjoon? He is walking talking drama.”

They both laughed this time and Jiyong shrugged. 

“You make a very compelling point maknae-ah.” 

Seungri leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the omega’s lips - meeting lovely eyes when he pulled away. 

Jiyong blushed and dabbed at his face with the back of his hand, dark eyes glittering as they reflected the light from the chandelier above them. 

~*~

Jin placed coffee mugs down in front of Jackson, Jinyoung, and Jimin before sitting down on the couch with his own mug of tea. 

“Am I the only one who got an invitation to G-Dragon’s Chuseok party in Seoul next week?” 

They all looked up at Jimin then glanced at each other, all of them shaking their heads. 

“Yoongi and I got one yesterday.” 

“Mark and I did too.” 

“Yep, one showed up at Jaebumie’s work the other day for us and Bamie.” 

“Are you all going to go?” 

The eldest nodded. 

“Yoongi thought it would be nice to get out of Busan for a little bit so we are all going for a few days.” 

Jimin glanced at the other two. 

“We’re not going, Youngjae has a play that night so we are staying here in Busan,” Jinyoung commented with a shrug. 

“We’re going, Bam Bam was practically begging Jaebum - talking about how it may be his only chance to ever go to a GD party.” 

Jin laughed. 

“They are actually surprisingly easy to get into. This will be my second one.” 

“It’ll be my fourth,” Jackson added. 

Jimin blushed a little and looked down. 

“I haven’t ever been to one before.” 

The other three omegas looked at him then back at each other, Jinyoung remaining quiet and sipping his coffee again. 

Jin and Jackson exchanged a glance then smiled. 

“Then it’ll be a fun new experience huh Jiminnie~?” 

The youngest swallowed hard, blushing a little and nodding. 

“I think it’s gonna be scary… I mean… OH MY GOD! WHAT IF TAEYANG IS THERE!? I don’t know what I’ll do if Taeyang is there!” 

Jin couldn’t help but laugh as Jimin began to freak out. 

“He is my idol! What if I don’t make a good impression!? What if he hates me!?” 

Jackson patted Jimin’s shoulder. 

“You’re getting way WAY ahead of yourself there Jimin. Taeyang probably won’t even be there so just relax.” 

There was a serious look on Jimin’s cute face as he looked at the older.

“But what if he is there?” 

A short pause overtook the room before Jimin stood and went running. 

“I HAVE TO FIND A NICE OUTFIT TO WEAR FOR THE PARTY!!!!” 

The three older omegas watched as Jimin bolted out the door of Jin’s house, standing and walking to the window to watch as he sprinted across the lawn to his own house. 

“He is such a fanboy isn’t he?” 

Jackson nodded his head at Jinyoung’s words before both turned to Jin who had an odd look on his face. 

“W-What if… What if TOP is there?” 

The two 94’ liners looked at each other then at their hyung. 

Yoongi arrived home around 20 minutes later, the alpha baffled when he saw Jackson and Jinyoung standing outside his bedroom door on either side of the frame as clothing came flying into the hallway. 

“What in the world is going on?” 

“Your mate is ripping apart his closet in an attempt to find an outfit that he thinks is good enough to be viewed by his eternal man crush monday.” 

The entire sentence of Jackson’s seemed to go right over the alpha’s head and he raised a brow. 

“Can you translate that into real words for me please?” 

Jinyoung cleared his throat. 

“Jin hyung is ripping apart his closet in the hopes of finding an outfit that he will look good in for if he happens to meet TOP at GD’s party next week - mainly because he’s been crushing on TOP since he was still just a school boy.” 

Yoongi rolled his eyes and went to walk into the bedroom only to get hit in the face by a pair of Jin’s pink briefs. 

“Jinnie, can you please stop wrecking the place!?” 

Jin looked up from the closet, blinking in surprise then shaking his head and throwing a shirt in the direction of the door - Yoongi huffing and moving out of the way of the article of clothing.

“I will be downstairs napping if anyone needs me,” the alpha muttered - ditching his bag on the floor and wandering back to the living room. 

~*~

“Jiyongie are you ready yet?” 

The door to the bedroom opened just a sliver and Jiyong’s angry face peeked out at Seungri. 

“Can you shut up? It is all your damn fault that I am having such a hard time getting ready!” 

Seungri blinked in surprise. 

“H-How so?” 

“Because, in case you haven’t noticed, I AM PREGNANT WITH YOUR KID! Baby bumps and suits do not mix well!” 

The door slammed in the alpha’s face and Seungri sighed, deciding to go and help Jihae get her coat and shoes on. 

Around 20 minutes later Jiyong emerged into the living room, the omega dressed in well fitted suit pants, an oversized white silk dress shirt and the matching black suit jacket to his pants. 

Jiyong right away started putting on a pair of white leather shoes and made grabby hands towards his thick winter jacket - Seungri understanding that the gesture meant he was supposed to grab it for the omega. 

He held the coat out for Jiyong and soon it was retrieved, the older pulling it onto his mostly slim frame. 

“It’s all your fault that I look terrible.” 

Seungri gave the other puppy dog eyes before pressing a hand to the underside of the other’s swollen belly. 

“I think you look beautiful, especially when you are pregnant with my baby~” 

Less than a minute later Seungri was holding his hand in pain as a little bit of blood welled up where Jiyong had pinched into the skin. 

He just couldn’t seem to win today. He really hoped that when they got to the party the omega would be slightly more agreeable. 

~*~

“Do you really think it will all work out okay hyung?” 

Seunghoon looked up at Minho as the omega adjusted his suit jacket, the younger turning to the side and staring intensely at his abdomen. 

“The bump isn’t even noticeable Minho,” Jinwoo stated from behind him - the eldest omega busy trying to decide on shoes. 

The second youngest looked between his hyungs then sighed, throwing himself down onto the couch. 

“It’ll be fine Minho, Namjoon won’t leave you and if he does we’ll freaking kill him,” Seungyoon chimed from where he was adjusting his tie. 

Minho ran his hands through his hair, anxiety lacing itself into his frame and adding onto the overwhelming nausea that the baby had been causing all day.

The door opened and they all looked to it as Jiyong peeked in. 

“Are you guys ready to go?” 

The four men quickly put their shoes on and grabbed coats, following Jiyong out to the YG limo that was waiting for them. 

~*~

The lights of the rooftop club and restaurant shone brightly, illuminating the skyline of Seoul as idols - those famous and not so famous - began to step into it’s halls. 

Four out of the five members of Big Bang checked their coats in together, Seungri carrying his and Jiyong’s daughter as the group headed to a table that sat on a small elevated platform. 

“I wonder where TOP hyung is,” Taeyang commented as he and his wife Hyorin sat down together. 

Daesung shrugged. 

“He’s usually late anyway. Him and Seungri. The only reason Seungri is even here on time is because he is with Jiyong. Jiyong hyung makes sure Seungri isn’t hours late all the time.” 

They all laughed and Seungri pouted, Jihae giggling and poking her father’s cheeks. 

“Appa’s cheeks funny!” 

Seungri puffed his cheeks up so the girl could play with them, Jihae easily occupied by it. 

“But TOP hyung might not even show,” Jiyong commented as he gestured for Minho and the other Winner members to come and sit with them, “he never said that he WOULD be here, just said he might.” 

Minho settled in next to Jiyong, the other Winner members sitting in a few of the other empty seats at the massive table. 

~*~

“Seriously you two?” 

The twins both pouted, looking down at their feet - ties hanging untied around their necks. 

“And you call yourselves alphas. What kind of alphas can’t tie their own ties?”

Jin glanced up at his mate from his spot on the couch where he was doing Yuna’s hair, laughing a little at the dejected looks Jungkook and Yugyeom had on their faces. 

Yoongi started with Yugyeom, flipping the boy’s collar up and aligning the fabric of the tie underneath before starting to tie - soon flipping the collar back down and adjusting everything. 

Yugyeom looked down at the perfectly tied piece of fabric in awe, watching as his father moved onto tying Jungkook’s tie. 

Jin finished with Yuna and watched with fondness as Yoongi adjusted Jungkook’s sleeves and put cufflinks in for the boy. When he was done he handed the older twin his suit jacket and moved back to Yugyeom to do his cufflinks. 

The omega couldn’t help but find the way his mate was fretting over the two to be very endearing. 

Yoongi continued to adjust the two until they were both fully dressed at which point he dusted off their shoulders and turned them both around to make sure that their outfits were perfect. 

“There, done.” 

Jin laughed. 

“Now you just have to do all of that stuff for yourself.” 

The man looked down at himself then sighed. 

They were never going to get to the damn party. 

~*~

Jackson and Jaebum sighed softly as they set drinks down on their table before resuming their spots. 

“Jin hyung and Yoongi hyung still aren’t here?” 

Jimin shook his head, glancing at Bam Bam and Ara who were sitting together at the table looking royally bored as they played hangman on a napkin. 

As though the words had summoned them the family of five suddenly appeared and J-Hope waved to them, Jungkook noticing him and directing his family members to the table where the others were waiting. 

“There you guys are! What took so long?” 

Jin laughed and both Jungkook and Yugyeom blushed. 

“Yoongi ended up having to dress those two because they had absolutely no idea how to wear a suit,” the omega stated in response to Jackson’s question. 

Yugyeom gently hit his mom’s arm, blushing deeper as he glanced between his mom and Bam Bam - obviously embarrassed that his mother would say something like that in front of his crush. 

~*~

Taehyung looked around in awe as he walked into the location for G-Dragon’s chuseok party, the boy right on Namjoon’s heels. 

“This is crazy.” 

“Yep, GD always throws lavish parties like this.” 

They made their way to the coat check and once they were both ridded of their jackets they headed in to socialize, Namjoon just barely stopping himself from running into TOP as they left the coat check.

“Hey hyung, did you just arrive?” 

The older alpha nodded. 

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure if I would come but since it’s Jiyong’s party I thought I might as well.” 

The younger laughed. 

“Is that the real reason or is it because the others bribed you with that bottle of Cheval Blanc that Jiyong was given as a gift last year?” 

This time they both laughed. 

“Maybe a little bit of both.” 

After a few more words were exchanged between the alphas Namjoon and his son headed out into the crowds together as the party got into full swing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so again, this was pretty much just a set up chapter. 
> 
> Nothing overly deep happened, all the deep important stuff comes next chapter but I tried to load some foreshadowing in here. 
> 
> Not gonna say what I am foreshadowing though *insert evil cackling here*
> 
> Jiyong is so prissy and angry. I love him when he is just getting mad at Seungri about the fact that he can't choose an outfit because the baby bump is in the way. 
> 
> I also really loved Fanboy Jimin running across the lawn to his house to choose a stunning outfit for when he meets his eternal man crush, and Fanboy Jin literally tossing his entire closet out the door of his room in an attempt to find a good outfit. Yoongi getting hit in the face with the pink underwear gave me life. 
> 
> I thought it would also be really cute to have appa Yoongi getting Jungkook and Yugyeom ready so I just did it. 
> 
> I am gonna try to start working on the big chapter for the party whenever I can (again, based on how much my computer does and does not cooperate). Lots of shit is gonna happen. 
> 
> Now I am gonna sleep cause I am tired af. Goodnight everyone!
> 
> -Authornim *^*


	30. Heart Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party gets into full swing but quickly turns painful as new heart breaking memories are formed, and while old heart breaking memories are pulled to the foreground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING**
> 
> THIS IS THE MOST PAINFUL AND HEART BREAKING CHAPTER OF THE STORY THUS FAR AND YOU WILL CRY A LOT, GOD KNOWS I DID.

The music was playing softly through the club, couples deeply invested in each other as they danced close and intimately on the dance floor. Idols, Managers, and CEO’s alike chattered around tables - drinking and eating whatever the waiters brought out onto the floor. 

The rooftop club’s massive floor to ceiling windows showed the beautiful view of the night time city outside, reflecting the lights of the sky scrapers and the streets below as they glittered in shades of golds and silvers. 

Seungri was sitting with Daesung, Taeyang and his wife - Jihae settled in the alpha’s lap, giggling loudly as her father tickled her. Meanwhile Jiyong was moving around his party, exchanging pleasantries with guests and handing out orders to the staff. 

Big Bang’s maknae pressed a kiss to his daughter’s forehead as he stopped tickling her, the man grabbing for his glass of wine and swirling the red liquid in his cup before sipping it a little. 

After placing his glass back down he turned to Taeyang. 

“So what’d you two do with little Taeil? I was happy thinking that Jihae would have a friend to play with but you didn’t bring him.” 

“He always gets grumpy after we take him with us to parties so he is staying over at a friend’s house for the night,” the older man responded, glancing between Seungri and Jiyong who was busy socializing with JYP, “Plus, Hyorin and I both like being involved in the party rather than one of us having to stay behind and sit with the little one.” 

Seungri laughed. 

“See today Jihae is a welcome reprieve for me, cause if I was with Jiyong he would be using me as a slave.” 

“He’s really in a nasty mood today isn’t he?” 

“Yes, he won’t admit to it but I am pretty sure that the baby isn’t treating him very well today,” the alpha glanced to where Minho and Seungyoon were chatting by the snack bar, “but I think that this whole thing with Minho is also weighing very heavily on him.” 

Daesung, who had been busy messaging someone, looked up - glancing around then waving someone over. 

“Look, it’s TOP hyung!” 

The rest of them all followed Daesung’s gaze to where their eldest hyung was, the man walking over dressed in a sleek black suit. 

Bro hugs were exchanged as always and Daesung waved Jiyong over, but their omega leader simply glanced at the eldest man then turned back to his conversation with the members of Super Junior. 

“Jiyong hyung really is in a bad mood.” 

Seungri nodded and Jihae looked up at him before nodding her head with determination, the adults all laughing at the child’s cute gesture. 

~*~

“Don’t get yourselves into trouble, and you better answer your damn phones if we call - Jungkook, take care of your little sister, if you lose her like you did in the grocery store I will hurt you. Do you understand?” 

The kids all rolled their eyes. 

“Yes eomma, I understand. I’m not gonna lose Yuna, I’m not that irresponsible.” 

Yoongi scoffed. 

“Uh huh, sure. That coming from the kid who almost drove himself and two of his siblings into traffic on a hoverboard is laughable.”

Ara chimed in this time. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that they don’t lose Yuna~” 

Jin and Yoongi glanced at each other, the omega running a hand through his daughter’s hair then nodding. 

“I trust you Ara.” 

Jungkook and Yugyeom both broke into complaints about how their mother trusted Ara but didn’t trust them, but both shut their mouths at the look their father gave them. 

“Okay get out of here, Ara you better also take care of Bam Bam.” 

The girl nodded. 

“Of course, nothing is gonna happen to any of them on my watch~” 

Jimin and Hoseok both smiled and giggled, proud of their alpha daughter. 

Jungkook and Yugyeom both gave her nasty look but soon the five children disappeared together leaving their parents sitting just the six of them at the golden lit round table. 

“Ara is such a good kid,” Jin commented with a smile. 

“She really is, Hoseokie hyung did a great job of teaching her how to be a good alpha~.” 

Hoseok shook his head. 

“She wouldn’t be nearly as amazing of a person if she didn’t have you to look up to Jiminnie~” 

The omega blushed as Hoseok pressed a kiss to his cheek and the other two couples both rolled their eyes. 

“You two are so lovey dovey,” Yoongi commented as he sipped on his drink. 

“There is nothing wrong with that, Hoseokie hyung and I just love each other very much~” 

“More like you love doing SOMETHING with each other very much,” Jackson added as he adjusted his sleeves. 

“Jackson hyung! That’s so dirty!” 

This time they all laughed at Jimin’s embarrassment, the omega scrunching up his cute face. 

~*~

Minho was leaned against the wall by the snack bar with Seungyoon, the two omegas happily munching on the many foods that the table had to offer. 

“You know, I really wish that I could drink right now. If I wasn’t… you know what… I would totally just go and get blackout drunk, cause being conscious of everything around you freaking sucks,” the older of the two complained. 

“Well, when a shitty mate is one of the things that you have to be conscious of then I honestly agree. It would be nicer to just be drunk. I am lucky that my mate is a good guy.” 

“You are really lucky. You are younger than me yet you have a good mate, a nice house with a goddamn pool for the love of YG, an adorable son, and a cat that gives hugs. I used to have a cat, I miss that cat, maybe I should get another cat. The cat would probably be better to me than Namjoon.” 

Seungyoon laughed as he bit into a chicken wing and after swallowing he wiped at his mouth with a napkin. 

“You’re probably right about that. At least the cat will actually be at home when you need it.” 

Minho was about to add on when someone approached, the two omegas looking up at the older’s mate. 

Seungyoon glanced between Minho and Namjoon before excusing himself to go and sit back down with the others. 

“Hey, how’s your foot?” 

Minho rolled his eyes and looked to where his group mates were sitting, a little pissed off that Seungyoon had ditched him with his mate. 

When he wasn’t given a reply Namjoon tried again. 

“Minho-ah?” 

The omega met his eyes for a moment then looked away again. 

“It’s fine.” 

“Are you mad at me?” 

He put his plate down on the edge of the table and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Yes I’m mad at you. I sliced open my foot and it was aching and bleeding through the bandages and I woke up the next morning feeling like shit and wanting my mate but you were gone. I tried to call you and text you and you didn’t pick up or reply, yet now you are suddenly worried about it and about how I am doing?” 

Namjoon squared his shoulders a little as he looked at his mate. 

“I was busy.” 

“Busy doing what? Lounging around in the hotel pool? Or maybe in the spa. Or maybe you were busy fucking someone else.” 

“I was not! You don’t know my schedule, I had things to do while I was in Busan.” 

“You had ‘things to do’, sure. For your information, I do know your schedule. I inquired about it to YG Sajangnim. You had two fan signings in the three weeks you were there. Sorry but that isn’t enough of a schedule to justify not calling or texting your mate. I don’t think two fan signings in three weeks can even be considered a schedule at all.” 

Minho’s voice was starting to rise in volume and a few people around them were watching, Namjoon putting his pointer finger to his lips. 

“Can we not talk about this here?” 

“And here we go again, every time I want to talk about us you get angry and back out of the conversation. It pisses me off.”

Namjoon’s lips were pursed in a tight line but Minho ignored that and walked away without another word, the alpha not even attempting to stop him - watching from afar as Minho disappeared into the crowd. 

~*~

Taehyung sighed softly as he walked between well spaced round tables, headed for the bar. 

Namjoon had gone to talk to his mate and he hadn’t wanted to make things tense between them so he had left to find himself something to drink. 

When he got to the bar he sat down on one of the stools. 

“What can I get for ya kid?” 

He looked up at the bartender. 

“Just some water please.” 

The burly alpha simply nodded and the boy pulled his phone from his pocket while he waited until someone sat down right beside him. 

He found that odd since almost all of the other bar stools were empty, and glanced over - taken aback by the beautiful female omega that was seated next to him. 

He put his phone back in his pocket and suddenly wished that he had ordered something cooler, like a cup of coffee. 

The girl looked at him, batting her thick eyelashes in a way that made Taehyung’s heart flutter just a little bit. 

“Hi there,” Taehyung stated - really honestly hoping that the warm feeling in his cheeks was not him turning red. 

“Hi, sorry, is it alright that I sit here?” 

“Umm no- I-I mean yes! It’s perfect… perfectly fine that you sit here.” 

“Alright~” 

There was a pause as the bartender put some water down in front of the boy, Taehyung quickly chugging it down as though he were at a highschool party with a few beers and something to prove. 

“That’s quite the tux you have on, Gucci?” 

He nodded. 

“Yeah, I really like Gucci.” 

The omega flashed him a coy smile. 

“I do too.” 

A slender hand adorned with rings and long nails reached out, pushing up his sleeve to reveal his watch. 

“And a Rolex too. I am amazed that someone so young like you could have a good enough career to buy you such expensive things~” 

“And I am amazed that gold diggers now stoop so low as going for the teenaged sons of those who once rejected them,” a new voice commented coldly, the girl and Taehyung both turning to look at Suga. 

The woman looked offended and she stood, storming away from the bar. 

“Hey what was that-!” 

“She is a gold digger Taehyung. She only likes you because you are wearing an expensive suit and an expensive watch and because she thinks that she could maintain her overly lavish lifestyle by using you. I know her too, she tried to con me into cheating on your mother when he was pregnant with Yuna. She is a real piece of work.” 

The boy quieted and took in everything about that alpha that was standing in front of him. He took in the expensive suit his father was wearing, his hair that had obviously been done by his stylist, the way that the alpha stood there with all the confidence in the world. And then he took in the dark bags under his eyes that told the story of many sleepless nights, the mix of emotions that showed in his eyes, and the facial expression of a worried father who was just trying to guide his child in the right direction. 

“You should just be more careful Taehyung, I don’t want to see you get yourself into trouble by associating with people like that, but I also don’t want you to get hurt when you realize that they are just using you for money and fame.” 

Just as he was about to reply the bartender came over. 

“More drinks Suga-ssi?” 

“Yes, another one for Jaebum too.” 

The man nodded and Yoongi sat himself down where the woman had been to wait for the drinks. 

“Appa…” 

Yoongi seemed surprised by that word and turned his gaze to Taehyung who lowered his head, suddenly feeling so deeply guilty for all of the pain and worry he had caused. Tears began to well in his eyes and Yoongi seemed to just know it as he gently ruffled the boy’s hair. 

“Don’t cry Taehyungie, not here,” the drinks were placed down on the bar in front of the alpha, “if you want to talk about it then call your mother and I later and we’ll talk. He misses you so much, we all do.” 

The teen nodded and wiped at his eyes, glancing up as his father ruffled his hair one last time before grabbing the drinks and heading back to his table. 

He had wanted to say that he had missed them too but for some reason the words just hadn’t come out. 

~*~

Jiyong was digging his thumb into the back of his hips as he moved to sit down with the others at his table. 

“Where did Seungri and the others go?” 

Seungyoon, Jinwoo, TOP, and Daesung were the only ones left at the table and they all shrugged. 

The omega groaned as he continued to dig a thumb into his hip. 

“Baby pains hyung?” 

Jiyong nodded in response to Daesung’s question. 

“Yes, Seungri’s damn kid is making me ache and I want him to get his ass over here so I can take it out on him and force him to get me food.” 

The other two Big Bang members laughed. 

“Are you hungry?” 

“Starving, I haven’t had a chance to eat yet.” 

Daesung stood. 

“I’ll grab you some food hyung, what do you want?”

The pregnant omega contemplated. 

“A lot of the fried chicken, and I don’t really care with everything else. Just get me whatever looks good, I’m not picky.” 

His dongsaeng nodded and headed over to the food tables. 

There was an awkward silence and Jiyong glanced at TOP, the alpha meeting his eyes. 

“How is everything lately Jiyong?” 

“Fine hyung, how is…” 

“He’s fine.” 

There was another awkward silence between the two until Seungri suddenly appeared. 

“Jiyongie! I was looking for you!” 

The older man scowled up at Seungri. 

“Give me Jihae and go find Daesung,” 

The maknae blinked in surprise. 

“Why?” 

“Because he is currently doing your job.” 

“My job?”

“Yes, your job of getting me food because I am hungry and the tiny human you got me pregnant with is making me very sore today.” 

The alpha hung his head a little but obliged, handing Jiyong their daughter and heading to the food tables to switch places with Daesung. 

Soon Daesung was settled back into his spot at the table and a few minutes later Seungri returned with a massive plate full of fried chicken, seasoned potatoes, rice, Japanese curry, and other things that he knew Jiyong usually enjoyed. 

He put the plate down in front of his omega and also put down a water bottle that he had grabbed for the man. 

“There, food and a drink. What’s hurting? Do you need a back rub?” 

Jiyong glanced at him and smiled a little when he realized that he had trained Seungri very well during his last pregnancy. 

“A hip rub would be better.” 

Jihae sat on the seat beside her mother, the girl colouring in a book that her parents had brought for her. 

Jiyong was sitting at an angle so that he could still eat with ease but so that Seungri could also rub his back and hips, the omega practically moaning when he felt those thumbs massaging into the spots where his body was aching from the burden of carrying a child.

TOP glanced between Jiyong and their maknae and Daesung noticed the way that the eldest member of their group was biting into his lip - but the beta kept quiet. 

~*~

Minho was standing on the mostly empty balcony of the club, eyes reflecting the golden lights of the city. 

He really loved this view, it was his favourite view in the whole world. 

The couple that had been standing a few feet away from him headed back inside and he was alone until he heard familiar footsteps approaching. 

“I thought I might find you out here since you like the view of the city skyline so much,” Namjoon commented as he stopped beside Minho, leaning with his elbows on the railing. 

“Namjoon, what even am I to you?” 

The alpha seemed taken aback by the question and he looked at Minho first before glancing off to the side, contemplating. 

“You’re my mate,” he stated matter-of-factly. 

“Then what does that term mean to you?” 

A pause.

“Because to most people it means that it is a person you love with all of your heart, a person that you couldn’t live without, a person that completes you and that you are incomplete without. To most alphas it is someone they want to protect and love and cherish. To most omegas it is someone they want to be held and comforted by, someone that they will suffer the pain of bearing children for because they love them, but also someone that they believe will be there to sooth them when that pain becomes unbearable.” 

Namjoon remained quiet for a minute until it became obvious that his mate was waiting for him to say something. 

“I… I know I’m not good at any of this Minho. I just keep fucking up, I know. That’s how it has always been, but I love you. You are my mate and I love you.” 

The omega looked to the side and bit his lip, and after a few minutes of prolonged silence the alpha took it as a cue to leave. 

“Sorry, I upset you… I’ll be inside…” 

Namjoon turned to walk away but Minho grabbed his hand, pulling him back a little until they were face to face - the omega blushing and leaning up a little, gently pressing his lips to his mate’s. 

The alpha was surprised at first but he gently twined his arms around the omega’s waist, holding him close and deepening the soft kiss. 

It was a tiny, delicate, fragile, fleeting moment between them as they stood on the balcony. The October wind was nipping away at them but they paid it no heed, too invested in each other in that moment. 

The moment soon ended and they pulled away, looking deeply into each other’s eyes - breath coming out in soft white puffs. 

They were surrounded by a sea of gold and silver lights as they simply stood there. 

This was it, Minho just knew it was, this was the last moment he would ever get to spend with his mate like this. 

The worst part about it was that it was such a pure, beautiful moment that had him falling for the alpha all over again - and it made tears of frustration well in his eyes. 

~*~

Jiyong glanced around as he finished his food. 

“Has anyone seen Minho?” 

All of the others at the table shook their heads and the omega sighed, standing. 

“Well I guess I am going back on the run again.” 

He kissed Jihae’s head then moved to go and look for Minho. 

After a few minutes he decided to check the balcony and he noticed Minho and Namjoon standing outside wrapped in each other’s arms. 

He turned away but ended up bumping into someone. 

“Sorry,” the voice spoke, Jiyong looking up and noticing that it was Namjoon and Jin’s kid. Or Suga and Jin’s kid? The kid that was biologically Namjoon and Jin’s but had been raised with Suga as his father. That one. Taehyung? Was that his name? 

“Have you seen Namjoon?” 

“Yeah, he’s out on the balcony-” 

Taehyung nodded his head and went to walk to the balcony but Jiyong stopped him. 

“But you shouldn’t go out there. Him and his mate are having a moment.” 

The boy seemed surprised but quickly noticed that those words were true, standing there contently with Jiyong and watching the beautiful scene that was unfolding outside those windows - as though they were watching time flow for the couple through an hourglass. 

Watching the scene Taehyung just didn’t know what to think or do. 

He wanted to go home. He wanted to wake up to his easily annoyed alpha father standing over him with a scowl on his face, he wanted to walk down stairs to find his mother cooking breakfast, wanted to look up to see Jungkook and Yugyeom peeking into his room asking to play video games with him, he wanted to open his door at night to see Yuna there hugging her favourite stuffy asking if she could sleep in his bed because she had a nightmare. 

But he also felt bad. Namjoon had been so good to him and had really put him ahead of everything else. He just didn’t know what to do. Namjoon was a good guy, wasn’t he? 

Jiyong knew it was coming. He knew what was about to happen as he watched Minho and Namjoon, and as he watched Minho press one more tiny soft kiss to the alpha’s lips. Already he could feel pain blooming in his chest from the far too familiar memories of such a scene. 

~*~

Tears slid down Minho’s cheeks as he tried to smile while looking into his mate’s eyes. 

“I-I love you Namjoon.” 

The alpha looked very confused. 

“I love you too,” he wiped at a few of those tears, “why are you crying? Did I say something wrong again?” 

Minho shook his head as he stroked his alpha’s cheek with his thumb, the tears coming down faster and heavier. 

“Namjoon I…” there was a pause as he steeled his nerves, “I’m pregnant.” 

~*~

Jiyong watched the way that Minho was stroking his mate’s cheek, but he knew the exact moment when his dongsaeng spoke those words. 

He watched as the alpha pulled away and started to question his mate, watched as Minho merely shook his head. 

He watched the way that Minho grabbed for his mate’s hand as he began to sob, obviously begging Namjoon not to leave, and then he watched the way that the alpha snatched his hand back and came storming back into the building - leaving Minho there to crumple to the ground as everything fell to ruins before his eyes. 

The omega was surprised when Seunghoon walked right past him and out the doors to where Minho was, the alpha kneeling down and pulling the broken omega close to his chest. 

Just watching the scene Jiyong felt pain deep in his chest and without him even realizing it tears began to fall. 

He finally noticed when a tear splattered on the back of his hand and he reached up to his cheeks only to realize that they were soaked in his own tears. 

Quickly he headed to the washroom, covering his face so that no one would see him in such a weak state. 

Seungri was about to call out to his omega as he went by when he saw the way Jiyong was covering his face, worry suddenly crawling it’s way up his throat. 

~*~

Taehyung looked at the suddenly tiny looking omega on the balcony. He saw the way that the omega crumpled into that alpha as though the alpha was the only thing he had left in the world. 

He felt raw heartbreak watching that and he glanced in the direction that Namjoon had disappeared in then back at the broken omega. 

That was his “father’s” doing. Namjoon was the one that had just broken that omega’s heart and left him there. 

Taehyung looked around and spotted his parents on the other side of the room, Yoongi busy adjusting his mate’s hair until Jin obviously started to complain. Even then the alpha didn’t move away from his mate, and Taehyung watched as the two smiled - his mother blushing when his mate pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. 

The teen looked back to where Minho was crumpled on the balcony. 

“So do you still really wanna be like that guy Tae?” 

He whipped around to see Ara standing there, Yuna holding the older girl’s hand. 

“Do you really wanna be like a guy that would just abandon his mate like that? Because I don’t think you do.” 

Yuna looked up at him with big sad eyes before clinging onto Ara’s side. 

He looked away from his friend and his baby sister, closing his eyes tightly.

“I don’t know what to do Ara…” 

“I think it’s clear as day, you just don’t want it to be.” 

He was about to object when he opened his eyes and realized that Ara had already left. 

The teen glanced back between Minho and his parents again then looked down at his own shaking hands. 

Maybe it really was clear as day. 

~*~

Jiyong walked into the bathroom and kicked the stand up so that the door slammed shut - the omega standing with his back against a stall as heavy sobs began to leave his chest. 

He just couldn’t help it, the pain that he had kept at bay for all those years had suddenly been pulled to the surface and he felt raw heartbreak in a way that he hadn’t felt since that day. 

The door opened and he looked up at Seungri, the alpha closing and locking the door before pulling the omega tightly to his chest. 

“It’s okay, I’m here Jiyongie.” 

The omega’s shaking hands knotted into the back of the younger man’s shirt as he wept broken heartedly into that familiar shoulder. 

Seungri held him close, one arm tightly twined around Jiyong’s back while he stroked the back of the distraught omega’s head with his other hand. 

“I’m here Jiyongie. I’m not going anywhere. I’m here with you, I always will be.” 

He met the alpha’s eyes this time and it only made him sob harder as he buried his face into the crook of the other’s neck to cry away all of the pain he had been suppressing for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was painful. 
> 
> That scene with Minho has been in my head for months now. I have had it decided on for what feels like an eternity, and it was every bit as painful when I wrote it out here than it was when I decided on it in my head. 
> 
> The parts with Tae made me sad enough, and then it all just crumbled for Jiyong and Minho. 
> 
> I have been foreshadowing this with jiyong for a long time. There has been a lot of talk in the past about his trust issues and his commitment issues, and while I didn't talk about what happened here it will come up at some point soon. But it is because of those problems that this scene with Seungri was so important. 
> 
> This whole chapter was just so heart breaking. And like the secondary meaning with the story title? Originally you all thought "Oh it's Broken because of the song" and then I extended it. 
> 
> My computer still isn't working properly, but it has been being a little less spazzy these past few days. So, Yay! Updates!
> 
> Now I am gonna go and curl up in a ball and listen to Plz Don't Be Sad by Highlight in an attempt to get myself out of this pit of heart broken emotions. Ever since I watched Train to Busan yesterday it just feels like I am stuck in a pit of sad emotions. Train to Busan was way too sad for a freaking Zombie movie. 
> 
> -Authornim


	31. Maybe I'm the one who is Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungri and Seunghoon contemplate the fact that omegas have it much harder than they do. Taehyung spends time considering all of his options but in the end realizes that above all else he wants to be like his father, not like that alpha who just tried to worm his way into their life after all these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first off, I want to thank everyone for being patient with me. Jonghyun hyung's death has been so hard on me right now as a Shawol so it really means a lot to me. 
> 
> Secondly, I was considering a Christmas special but as I'm sure lots of you know I posted a poll and you guys apparently preferred a main story update over a Christmas special so here it is. 
> 
> It's actually a pretty calm chapter. The angst is very limited. Lots of feels but not a ton of angst because it is mostly just focusing on The going home.
> 
> Next chapter will focus on Minho and Jiyong. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter everyone, and everyone have good holidays and make sure to be safe this holiday season! 
> 
> -Authornim.

Seungri stared out the window of the limo as the driver took the remaining four members of YG Family back to Jiyong’s apartment. 

The alpha sighed deeply, glancing at the omega passed out in his arms then to their daughter who was asleep in her carseat - and then lastly at Minho who was passed out in Seunghoon’s arms. 

He watched Jiyong’s sleeping face as the light continuously flickered across it only to disappear and later reappear as they drove under golden street lamps. Seungri used a hand to push a few strands of unruly black hair from the older man’s eyes. 

Jiyong was beautiful. 

Jiyong was also hurting, but there was nothing he could do to remedy the fact that Jiyong was hurting. The omega wouldn’t tell him why he was hurting, let alone whose fault it was that he was hurting - leaving Seungri with nothing to do but walk behind the man picking up the broken pieces. 

Once again his eyes flickered to Minho. 

He was hurting too, but they all knew why and who was at fault for it. 

If he was being perfectly honest, he hoped that Namjoon didn’t show up at YG for a very long time. If he did Seungri had a feeling the new top story in South Korea was going to be something along the lines of ‘Numerous members of YG Family arrested for the murder of rapper RM’. 

Another sigh left his chest and Seunghoon met his eyes. 

“Omega’s have it hard,” the younger alpha commented as he rubbed a hand up and down Minho’s back. 

“They have it way harder than us. In our society you’re one of the lucky ones if you are an alpha. Hell you are one the lucky ones so long as you aren’t an omega.” 

“Every omega that I know has some sort of dark past, or some heap of painful memories that tie them down.” 

“The world is bad to them. We live in the same world, yet sometimes it just feels like that isn’t the case.” 

The alphas went silent again, both deep in thought. 

~*~

Taehyung yawned widely, sitting up on the couch of Namjoon’s and Minho’s apartment. He wasn’t quite sure when he had fallen asleep. The only thing he was sure of was that the alpha hadn’t been back then and he still wasn’t back now. 

The teen stood, grabbing his phone and checking the time that read ‘2:17am’. 

He made his way to the kitchen, noticing how there were picture frames sitting on the floor and turned against walls all over the apartment. 

It was something he hadn’t noticed when they first showed up in Seoul because he had been so occupied with getting his stuff settled in and getting ready for the party. 

After grabbing a glass of water he wandered through the luxury apartment. 

He quickly found the room that had to belong to Namjoon and his mate and he turned on the light, glancing around at the black and white furniture that filled the space. 

Taehyung moved towards the bed, sitting down on the edge of it and picking up a frame that was laying face down on the bedside table. 

The picture concealed underneath was one of Namjoon and Minho together on a sunny day. The alpha had both of his arms locked around the omega’s waist and was holding him close, Minho giggling - both of his thin hands cupping his mate’s dimpled face. 

The teen put his water down first then placed the picture face down again. 

He moved to the other side of the bed, grabbing a photo that for some reason was not in a frame and flipping it up like he had with the other one. 

There were a few scrapes on the photo’s surface, but nothing bad enough to obscure anything from view. 

The picture was the two of them once again, but this time the couple was sitting together in a small poolside gazebo. Minho was settled in his mate’s lap but was looking elsewhere, and it looked like he was most likely talking to whoever had taken the photo. Meanwhile Namjoon was behind him, arms wrapped around the omega’s midsection as he rested his head on the other’s shoulder, seeming to be listening to whatever conversation was going on in the background. 

They looked so happy in those pictures, so how could Namjoon just abandon his own mate like that? 

Taehyung stood and left the room, wandering back to the living room and plopping himself on the couch. 

For a few minutes he simply sat there staring into the empty spaces of the dark room. 

Light from the sky scrapers outside the windows played across his face as he contemplated. 

Finally the boy pulled his phone from his pocket, dialing his mother’s number and looking at the picture of the two of them that showed up on the screen behind the green button. 

~*~

Jin was roused from a light sleep by the sound of his phone ringing, the omega groaning and pulling himself from his mate’s warm embrace. 

He sat up, his brown hair disheveled and falling in his eyes as he blindly reached for his cellphone. 

Once it was in his hands he pressed the green button and held it to his ear. 

“Hello?” 

His voice was quiet and groggy as the man rubbed at his eyes. 

‘... Eomma?’

The man’s eyes went wide and he was instantly awake at the sound of that voice. 

“T-Taehyungie?” 

‘Ne…’

“Taehyungie, are you okay!? You weren’t picking up or responding to me, I… I’ve been worried sick.” 

The pain and the worry was apparent in the man’s voice as tears started to prickle in the corners of his eyes. 

‘I-I’m okay eomma… I just… I… Wanna come home,’ it was quiet for a moment and the omega felt his heart break a little bit when he heard a soft sob leave his son’s throat before he continued, ‘I wanna come home.’

A few tears slipped down Jin’s face. 

“Jinnie?” 

He turned his head to glance at his groggy mate as a few more tears fell. 

“Jinnie who is on the phone?” 

“I-It’s Taehyungie…” 

The omega turned back away from his mate, holding the phone closer. 

Yoongi wrapped his arms around Jin from behind and leaned in to hear the conversation. 

“If… If you want to come home you have to apologize first Taehyungie… You… You hurt me, and your father, and your younger siblings.” 

‘I’m sorry eomma, I know what I did and said was bad. I’m sorry I said all those things about you and about appa. I was just…. I don’t even know what I was doing… I was lost and I thought that it was your fault and I took it out on you and appa and Kookie… I’m sorry,’ another soft sob could be heard and Yoongi swallowed hard, ‘I miss home, I-I wanna come home, I-I-I miss you eomma and I miss a-appa and Kookie and G-Gyeomie and Yuna…’ 

Taehyung went quiet and both men could hear their son crying on the other side of the phone. 

“C-Can you please c-come get me? I miss home.” 

Yoongi grabbed for a tissue, wiping at his mate’s eyes then handing him the tissue and taking the phone. 

The alpha contemplated for a minute, but just listening to Taehyung’s sniffles and whimpers and looking at his mate’s teary face he knew that he might as well give in and go get their son now. 

“Where are you Taehyung?” 

‘Appa…’ there was a moment of silence and Yoongi couldn’t help the sudden bittersweet feeling that bloomed in his chest from being called that by his son again. 

“Where are you Taehyungie? I need to know so we can come get you.”

‘Sorry. I’m at Minho and Namjoon’s apartment. It’s at Hannam.’ 

The alpha got off the bed and Jin followed, his face covered with the expression of a concerned mother. 

“Okay, we’ll be there in half an hour.” 

‘Alright… Thank you Appa… I’m-’ 

“Shh. Just leave it for now. We’ll talk about it in person when we come to get you.” 

‘Oh… alright… See you in a little bit.’

Yoongi hung the phone up and rushed to get ready, Jin doing the same. 

When the couple emerged from their room Yugyeom was standing by the hotel room’s fridge - the boy chugging down a bottle of water. 

“Slow down there Gyeomie, you’re gonna pee the bed if you drink that much.” 

The boy almost did a spit take before turning to look at his father. 

“Appa! I’m not a little kid! I don’t pee the bed anymore!” 

Yoongi rolled his eyes and waved the boy off as he worked on getting his shoes on. 

Yugyeom looked confused. 

“Where are you two going?” 

“To pick Taehyung up.” 

The teen’s eyes lit up a little. 

“Hyung is coming home?” 

“Yes, unless he suddenly starts spewing shit about us being a terrible family again, he is.” 

Jin pulled his jacket on then looked at his son. 

“Hold down the fort until we get back, okay Yugyeom?” 

“Ne appa.”

~*~

Taehyung sighed softly as he packed the last of his things into his backpack, the boy glancing around the guest room of Namjoon and Minho’s apartment. 

He slid his jacket on and left the room with his bag slung across his shoulders. 

“You’re awake Tae?” 

The teen blinked in surprise when he saw Namjoon leaning against the wall by the door, the alpha soaked to the bone and sporting a bruised cheek. 

“Oh… um… yeah.”

He gnawed on his lip a tiny bit, watching as the man stumbled to the kitchen for a glass of water and moving to put on his shoes. 

Once both shoes were on and tied he looked at his biological father. 

“I… I’m leaving.” 

Namjoon looked at him with an odd look of disbelief that Taehyung hadn’t expected to see on his face. 

“You are… leaving?” 

“Yeah. Eomma and appa are coming to pick me up.” 

The alpha clenched his fists but didn’t lash out. 

“Why? Why now?” 

“I miss them. Eomma and Appa and my little siblings, I miss them.” 

“Is that really the only reason?” 

Namjoon’s voice was practically a growl as his eyes bore holes in the teen. 

“It’s part of the reason. I saw what happened. I saw you abandon your mate. I don’t want to be like that. I grew up with a father who cherishes his mate with every part of himself. Even if I have nothing in common with him, even if I look nothing like him, the one thing I have always wanted to have in common with him was that way of cherishing the ones that I hold close to my heart.” 

The man sighed in defeat. 

“Looks like I can never win against him huh? I couldn’t win against him for my mate, and now the same happens with my son.” 

“Sorry, but you’ll never win over him if that is your mindset. If you just view those around you as nothing more than victories to be obtained then you will never be better than him.” 

Taehyung had one foot out the door when Namjoon called out to him. 

“Tae?”

He glanced back and met his biological father’s eyes. 

“Sorry. I know I’m not great at any of this, but if you ever need help again… I’m here for you.” 

The teen nodded. 

“Thanks. Sorry about all the trouble. See ya.” 

~*~

Yoongi sighed as he drove up in front of the apartments they had been directed to by the guards. 

“Do you think it will all work out okay Yoongichi?” 

The alpha nodded. 

“I have a feeling that Taehyung has finally realized the flaws in that asshat.” 

Around a minute later their son emerged from the building carrying his backpack, his hood pulled up over his head to shield himself from the light rain. 

Right away when they saw him both the alpha and the omega got out of the car. 

There was a moment of silence until Taehyung spoke. 

“I… I’m so sorry. I am supposed to be the good kid, the mature kid, who looks after his parents and younger siblings. But I was being a stupid brat and I don’t even know why I was doing it. I was angry and I thought that being mean to you two would make me feel better because I blamed you for the feelings of confusion that I was feeling. I don’t know why I did it I just-” 

He trailed off as tears began to well in his eyes again and right away Jin was there, hugging his son and crying softly into his shoulder. 

“Don’t ever do that again Taehyungie. I was so scared that you could’ve gotten hurt or lost… I…” 

The omega tried to hold back his sobs and Taehyung hugged his mother tightly, the boy also starting to sob as he looked up at his father. 

Yoongi’s eyes were glassy as the alpha walked over to them, wrapping himself around both his son and his mate. 

In that moment everything was okay between them. There weren't any hurt feelings or nasty memories, he was simply their son that they loved with all of their hearts. 

The rain continued to gently drizzle down around them as fog rolled beneath golden streetlights which sat as one of the only witnesses to the scene between the family. 

~*~

Namjoon stood on his balcony in the rain, watching the moment between his son and his “parents”. 

He could feel jealousy and resentment towards that other alpha and his shitty luck bubbling in his chest. 

First he had lost Jin and Taehyung to that older alpha, then he had lost Minho, and now Taehyung again. 

Why did things always turn out so badly for him?? 

Maybe he was just meant to not be with other people. Maybe he was the one who was broken.


	32. Painful Past and Painful Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is finally home and it seems like his entire family can sleep a little easier now that he is back. Namjoon realizes that by leaving Minho he may be destroying everything that he has built up, and Minho can only wish that he had someone that love him and would take care of him the way that Seungri does for Jiyong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry this took so long. I know there have been longer wait times (it was only around a week and a half), but I still feel bad because it is not a great part to leave people hanging at. 
> 
> I just couldn't seem to gain motivation lately. It also really doesn't help that I was horridly sick last week. I was having a hard time staying awake for more than 4 hours at a time and every time I got focused enough to write it would calm me down and make me pass out. I had that really bad flu that is going around this year, it wasn't fun in the least. 
> 
> I think the biggest part of it was that I spent a lot of time contemplating Minho and his reaction to all of this. I mean the first reaction is obviously, cuddle up to Jiyong and sob for a few days - but I just didn't know where I wanted to go after that. 
> 
> I also kinda wanted to do a little happy part with Taehyung coming home, hence the first part of the chapter. 
> 
> Tbh, not a ton of Minho angst like one would expect. There is some Jiyong angst going on though. After thinking it out, Minho has just been hurt by Namjoon so many times that it feels like after the initial wave of pain from being abandoned by his mate he would just be numb - because he is used to Namjoon hurting him like this. 
> 
> So onwards with the chapter, more notes at the end today. 
> 
> Oh also, the '~&~' signifies flashbacks for those who don't remember.

It was nearly three thirty in the morning when Jungkook found himself roused from his sleep, the teen sitting up in his and Yugyeom’s bed - glancing at his sleeping twin brother with tired eyes before pushing ruffled hair out of his face. 

After a few minutes of staring into space he decided to get up for something to drink, pulling himself up from the bed and wandering out of the room to the fridge. 

While sipping his glass of water his eyes caught on the single lamp that sat turned on, the young alpha watching as the golden light flickered across the dark walls of their hotel room - casting shadows into the corners of the room that it couldn’t reach. 

A soft sigh left his lips as he placed his now empty glass in the sink, about to head back to his and Yugyeom’s room - only stopping when the sound of the hotel room door opening caught his attention. 

The lights in the living room were turned on and Jungkook’s eyes went wide when he saw Taehyung walking into the room, bag slung across his back, head down as his focus changed to getting his shoes off. 

“Tae… hyung?” 

The older teen’s gaze snapped up at his younger brother’s voice and when their eyes met Taehyung instantly averted them again, unsure of what to do or say to Jungkook after everything he had put them through. 

“Hey Kookie…” 

Their parents both stepped into the room after Taehyung, Yoongi closing the door. 

“What’re you doing up Jungkook? You should be asleep after how late you stayed up,” his father grumbled. 

“I just couldn’t seem to sleep. Appa?” Yoongi looked up and the two alphas met eyes for a moment. 

“Hmm?” 

“Is Taehyung staying?” 

“Where else would he be going? This is where he belongs isn’t it?” 

Jungkook nodded his head quickly and after Taehyung discarded his bag he found himself face to face with his younger brother. 

“Sorry about how I was treating you Kook. I wasn’t being a very good hyung.” 

“I don’t care about that… It felt… Weird without you here hyung. I didn’t like it. I missed you.” 

Jungkook looked down at his feet, almost not expecting a reply and tearing up a little when Taehyung laughed and ruffled his hair - pulling him into a hug. 

“I missed you too.” 

Jungkook sniffled and rubbed his face into his older brother’s shoulder, hugging him tighter. 

Taehyung softly patted Jungkook’s back to soothe the other until his eyes caught a glimpse of brown hair in one of the doorways. 

He held one arm out and called out. 

“Come here Gyeomie.” 

Yugyeom stepped out from the bedroom and soon he was also hugging their elder brother, though unlike Jungkook there were no tears from the younger twin. 

Jin and Yoongi watched the moment between their sons, also watching as the three separated a few minutes later. 

Taehyung looked around then to his mother. 

“Yuna is sleeping in a twin bed in the loft, you might have to take the couch until we head home Taehyungie.” 

Jungkook and Yugyeom both instantly grabbed their elder brother’s arms. 

“He can sleep with us,” they echoed before Jungkook added on, “Come on Taehyung. Let’s go watch a movie and sleep.” 

Yoongi and Jin watched as their eldest son was dragged away by the twins, but Jin could tell just by looking at Taehyung that he was more than content to be dragged away by the two. 

“It’s nice to have him home.” 

The alpha nodded and wrapped his arms around his mate’s hips. 

“I agree. Taehyung really is the mood maker in the family.” 

“He is, and those two are very attached to him. I think they missed him a lot more than they will admit.” 

The younger nodded and after a moment of seeming to be deep in thought he lifted his mate around the waist and walked towards their room. 

The omega let out a surprised yelp and grabbed onto the alpha tightly. 

“Yah! Yoongi-ah! Put me down! You’re going to drop me!” 

“I am not going to drop you.” 

“I swear to god that I will hurt you if you drop us Min Yoongi!” 

“I am not going to drop you!” 

“You have done it before!” 

“That was only one time and it was only because the twins came bolting around the corner and threw me off balance. Just trust me.” 

Yoongi dumped his mate on the bed and after closing the door and turning the light off he returned to where Jin was, pressing the omega down into the bed and locking their lips together in a deep kiss. 

When they finally parted again the alpha spoke. 

“See, I didn’t drop you.” 

Jin rolled his eyes dramatically, despite the fact that he knew the other couldn’t see him do so, and let out an annoyed tsk. 

“Just shut up... Stupid alpha.” 

Yoongi scoffed and kissed him again.

The older huffed when Yoongi rolled off of him and laid back into the pillows at the head of the bed, the omega soon crawling up to his mate and snuggling close to that familiar warmth - head resting on the alpha’s chest. 

Yoongi began to rub a hand back and forth across his mate’s broad shoulders and after a little while the two fell asleep like that, bathed in each other’s comforting scents - feeling more content than they had in months now that their son was back home and safe. 

~*~

Namjoon was glancing around himself warily as he walked through the halls of the YG Entertainment building - headed for his studio. 

He was receiving deathly glares left right and center. From the members of Winner, the members of iKON, even the members of Blackpink that he had been mentoring for months now were glaring at him in passing. 

All he wanted was to get into his studio where he could lock the door and comfortably write songs about how angsty he felt, that he knew YG would never release because they would be directed at Minho - who the label cared about way more than they cared for him. 

He had lost Jin years ago, and now he had also lost Minho. Two mates in 15 years. 

Just thinking about it made him feel angry deep inside his chest. 

The alpha couldn’t help but have his eyes be drawn to the studio labeled with the plaque that read ‘Song Minho’. 

They had been together for 15 years, though at times it felt as though 14 of those years had been spent fighting. 

Even just sitting in his apartment he wasn’t sure what he had done before Minho. Logically speaking he knew that he had gone out, drank with ‘friends’ who really didn’t actually give a shit about him. He had taken omegas home, or to the studio, or to the omegas house, or pretty much anywhere that he could just fuck them in peace without ending up all over the front pages of every celebrity gossip magazine in South Korea. 

He just wasn’t sure how he had enjoyed any of that. It all seemed so stupid and trivial now. 

Finally the man arrived at his studio and opened the door, surprised to see the lights on - and even more surprised to see Seungri sitting there in his chair. 

The older alpha had one leg crossed over the other and was sipping on a Starbucks coffee. 

“Ahh, good not-so morning,” the man stated - glancing up at the clock that read ‘2pm’. 

Namjoon glanced out into the empty hallway, a sudden feeling of dread building in his stomach as he closed the studio door behind himself. 

“Hi hyung. Is there something I can help you with?” 

Seungri nodded. 

“Yes, there is. I am YG Sajangnim’s stand in today since he is on vacation in Hawaii and promised his wife that there would be no flying back, no video calls yatta yatta yatta. She was getting sick of him constantly working while they were supposed to be vacationing.” 

Namjoon raised a brow in confusion at the relevance of that entire statement but still sat down in a free chair and wheeled it up to to the side of the desk across from Seungri. 

“Okay, so what does you being Sajangnim’s stand in have to do with anything?” 

“Not much, but he asked me to give you some papers.”

The older put a folder of papers down on the desk and slid them to Namjoon. 

“He didn’t want to have to wait until after his vacation for you to be given these, hence why he asked me to.”

“What are you, a mini version of YG?” 

Seungri shrugged. 

“I think he thinks that I am.” 

Namjoon opened the folder and began to look through the papers, confusion and anger soon written across his face as he looked up at the older alpha. 

“He’s well prepared isn’t he? I’d say that YG Sajangnim is firstly, a very good judge of character. Secondly, I would say that there isn’t anything that he isn’t prepared for. If a massive storm ripped the YG building down tomorrow it feels like he would come out and reveal that he actually had some secondary YG building somewhere ‘just in case’ such a thing happened.” 

“This means…” 

“It means that the day your current contract expires you will be released from employment under YG Entertainment and will be expected to have emptied everything out of your studio.” 

The man was quiet for a moment. 

“As I said, he is a very good judge of character. I assume that this is why he was only signing you on year long contracts, he must have expected something like this to happen at some point.” 

“This is ridiculous. He can’t do this.” 

Seungri laughed. 

“Yes he can. He isn’t required by law to offer you a renewal of your contract, that is completely up to him - and those papers tell you that it is an option that is off the table this time around.” 

“He can’t fire me because of relationship drama with my mate!” 

“You aren’t being fired, you are being released at the end of your contract. The company not renewing a contract is not called firing you, firing you would be if the company got rid of you right now instead of waiting out the rest of your contract.” 

“Why?”

Seungri laughed a little too loudly before frowning, eyes turning dark as they bore into the younger. 

“You know why. Minho is far more important than you are in this company. Did you really think that you could just hurt him and abandon him and also stay in YG?” 

Namjoon looked up, meeting those dark eyes. 

In that moment he could see that side that he had always known Seungri had, that dark and overpoweringly dominant side that demanded nothing short of full submission from those around him. 

He really was such a true alpha. 

“Well, I guess it is time for me to take my leave. If I stay too long Jiyongie will get mad at me,” he stated casually as he stood - grabbing his coffee. 

And in seconds he was back to the usual carefree person that people always saw. 

Seungri was almost out the door when Namjoon broke his silence. 

“Hyung?” 

The older looked back, still holding the doorknob in one hand. 

“Hmm?”

“How is he?” 

Seungri scoffed. 

“How do you think he is? Him and his child just got abandoned, what are you hoping for the answer to be?”

Namjoon sighed deeply, biting at his bottom lip. 

“He’s really shitty. Last time I saw him he was curled up in my bed with Jiyong crying his heart out.” 

“I see…”

Seungri was about to leave when he turned back again, closing the door and walking back to the desk. 

“Okay, listen to me alright?” 

Namjoon opened his mouth to say something but got cut off. 

“He wants you. He doesn’t want Jiyong, or me, or Seunghoon, or anyone else. You are his mate and he wants you. He is your mate, and that child is your child. You regretted abandoning your first three children, but now it is too late for you to make up for missing their entire youth. You actually have a chance this time. You actually have a chance, a window of opportunity, to have a kid with someone that loves you unconditionally. That child’s life will go on with or without you, but you might end up finding yourself regretting it all over again 15 years down the line when once again you have missed out on your kid’s entire life. Just… Think about that.” 

Seungri went back to the door, this time disappearing into the hall and leaving Namjoon alone with his thoughts. 

~*~

Minho was sitting on Jiyong’s couch, bundled up in a soft blanket and wrapped in his hyung’s arms as though he were a baby being swaddled by their mother. 

Jiyong’s eyes were red and swollen, and it was obvious that the older of the two omegas was trying to distract himself from his own painful memories by focusing all of his attention on Minho. 

“What are you going to do?” 

Minho shook his head, rubbing at puffy eyes as a few more unwanted tears slipped out. 

“I don’t know hyung. I just… I don’t know. Namjoon has the apartment and even if he would give it up there is no way I can stay there. It would be too painful.” 

In the days that had passed Minho had calmed. His mate leaving was a painful betrayal that he was trying his hardest to lock away in the deepest recesses of his mind. 

He had spent so much time crying and in pain and he just wanted it to stop. He wanted the hurt and the pain to stop and just leave him alone. 

The younger looked up as Jiyong sniffled, rubbing at his own eyes. 

“What happened with you hyung?” 

Jiyong blinked in surprise then shook his head. 

“... It was… Nothing.”

The older suddenly seemed very distant and Minho understood that it was something painful for his hyung, reaching out to hold Jiyong’s hand.

~&~

Heart broken sobs were reverberating off the walls of the massive apartment as the omega held onto his alpha’s arm tightly. 

“Please, p-please hyung! D-Don’t leave me!” 

Beautiful rounded eyes were red and swollen, tears flowing down over sharp cheekbones. 

“I can’t do this, I told you I wasn’t ready for something like this!” 

The alpha pulled his arm away and the omega reached out for him once again, only to have his hand pushed away. 

“P-P-Please!” 

The omega’s begging didn’t do a damn thing to help him, the older shaking his head and storming from the apartment. 

The scent of an omega in distress filled the air as the man collapsed to his knees, burying his face into his slender hands to sob away all of his pain. 

“Please… P-Please come back… P-Please don’t leave me… Don’t leave us!” 

After what felt like an eternity of begging an alpha who had already abandoned him not to leave the omega crumbled to the floor and curled in on himself. 

No one came back for him. No one came to hold him, to stroke his head, to wipe his tears away, to tell him that everything would be okay, to reassure him that they would never leave, that he would never be alone. 

Laying on the ground in a puddle of his own tears he realized that it was only him. He was alone, and the thought only made more tears fall as he stared at the door with yearning in his eyes - hoping and praying and believing with all of his heart that it would open and that he wouldn’t be alone. 

But still no one came back for him. 

~&~

“Jiyong hyung?” 

The omega blinked in surprise, broken from his thoughts by Minho’s soft voice. 

“Are you okay Jiyong hyung?” 

“Oh… Yeah. Sorry.” 

The door opened and Jiyong looked to it, tearing up right away when he saw Seungri and suddenly wanting to be wrapped in the alpha’s warm arms so badly that it hurt. 

Minho noticed the tears as they fell and pushed Jiyong up. 

“Go.” 

The older looked confused until he saw Minho shooing him. 

Seungri put down the groceries he had bought, closing the door before looking at Jiyong as the omega stopped in front of him. 

The alpha noticed the tears and instantly felt bad for leaving when his omega needed him - reaching out to wipe at the other’s face. 

“Hey Jiyongie. Sorry I was gone so long, I tried to get home as fast as I could but-” 

Jiyong hugged the alpha tightly, burying his face into a sturdy shoulder and sniffling. 

“It’s fine.” 

Seungri held the omega securely to his chest, pressing gentle kisses to the top of his head and rubbing at his back. 

“It’s okay Jiyongie. I’m here.” 

The older nodded, hands knotting into the back of the alpha’s shirt. 

“Stupid alpha,” he murmured so that it could only be heard by the two of them - the maknae laughing softly at that. 

“Ne. I am a stupid alpha, I know. But being in love with you is what makes me so stupid because you are all I can think about.” 

Jiyong looked up at him with a grossed out face, slapping the alpha’s chest hard - to which Seungri let out a sharp ‘ow’. 

“You are so tacky.” 

“That is also because I am in love with you. I am so busy trying to keep up with you that I don’t have time to keep up with the world around me.” 

Jiyong slapped him again, but Seungri could see a tiny smile starting to peek out, the alpha smiling as well and pressing a delicate kiss to the omega’s lips. 

“There is my Jiyongie~” 

“I am going to bite you.” 

Seungri laughed, honestly just happy to see that he had helped to raise Jiyong’s mood spirits just a little bit. 

Minho watched the scene between the two from the couch. In a way it stung to watch the couple. They looked so happy as the alpha pressed a hand gently to the underside of Jiyong’s swollen belly, and that was all Minho had ever wanted. 

He just wanted an alpha to hold him and love him and their child unconditionally the way that Seungri did with Jiyong. He wanted an alpha to look at him with the overwhelming amount of affection that Seungri looked at Jiyong with. 

How much he loved Jiyong was just written all over his face. 

Minho could only wished that he had someone that would love him like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said, not a ton of Minho angst. Mostly Jiyong angst. YG Sajangnim is getting scolded by his wife for being a shitty husband, and I am playing off of Seungri being like a mini YG. He kinda is tbh. He has a DJ-ing label, he owns a bunch of businesses, he is rich af, he is in control of EVERYTHING, he is extravagant. I honestly think that even YG thinks of Seungri like a mini him. He constantly gets Seungri to play him in parody dramas and variety shows and stuff, and he keeps expressing how he is proud of Seungri for his business ventures and stuff. 
> 
> But onwards with what I was gonna say. 
> 
> First of all, YoonJin is gonna be pretty quiet and chill for a while. It's gonna be a pretty YG oriented view for a bit because Jiyong is gonna have his baby first, but also cause there is still NamMin plot left to get through.
> 
> Minho is going to get a cat soon. It's gonna be his irl cat Jhonny, cause he loves that cat so damn much and it is beautiful and that cat loves him more than Namjoon ever has. 
> 
> Minho is gonna be pretty numb for a while, but there is gonna be some painful moments that I am not going to hint. 
> 
> We all know that I am going angsty places with Jiyong, but we still don't get the full story until a WHILE after the baby is born. 
> 
> Tae is gonna go back to being good big bro material, and after I get some of the Jiyong/Minho angst out of the way I think I am gonna start putting a bit more focus on Tae. There is a great idea that a fan had that I really want to write out, but I am not gonna say what that is either XD
> 
> I am keeping things a secret. Usually I spoil, but I am gonna build some suspense for all of you instead. 
> 
> Now I am gonna go and contemplate life and the universe some more. 
> 
> -Authornim.


	33. There are no Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho recalls a promise he made to his mother when he was young while he is waiting to meet up with her. He conveniently runs into Jiyong (who is eternally everywhere), and Jiyong promises Minho's mother that he will continue to look out for him - which is exactly what he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM WARNING YOU, THIS IS A SAD, HOPELESS CHAPTER. 
> 
> I honestly feel like we need a random little JiHope chapter to lift the mood, cause this shit is sad and painful. 
> 
> There is a lot of talk in this chapter about discrimination against omegas, abuse, sexual assault, death etc. You have been warned. 
> 
> I think Namjoon is maybe finally going to understand some shit a little better after this chapter. This chapter is not fun, or happy, or sweet. It is raw and painful and full of suffering. I did a stupid thing. I wrote this chapter while listening to First Love by Yoongi. It was stupid. It really brought out of the angst. 
> 
> So yeah, angst away. The angst is gonna calm down soon, I promise. I have been telling you guys that we were getting into angst territory for a while, but we are getting close to the end of the massive angst. 
> 
> '~&~' Signifies a flashback.

A small child watched from the doorway of his bedroom as his mother fought with her boyfriend, yelling, arguing, throwing words - throwing objects. 

The alpha took a hard slap to the face and responded with an even harder punch that had the lovely female omega hitting the ground with a loud thud. 

She managed to pull herself up to her feet but the moment she had regained her balance he shoved her down once again, kicking the woman while she was down and unable to defend herself. 

“Yah! What are you looking at you damn brat!?” 

The young omega shied away, hiding behind his bedroom door and whimpering as his "father" approached him - the boy clenching his eyes shut until he heard a thud. 

When he opened his eyes his mother was kneeling in front of him, the woman kissing his forehead before picking him up. 

She rushed to the door, grabbing her purse and securing the strap over her shoulder. 

“Where are you going you damn fuck hole!?” 

The alpha went to grab her but she quickly moved away. 

“Leave us alone!” 

“Oh so what, are you going to go and try and find another alpha that will take you and that little brat in now that you know that I don’t want either of you!?” 

The omega didn’t respond, instead walking out of the apartment without another word. 

She started running and didn’t stop until they reached a nearby park. 

The sun was setting, painting the sky in vibrant shades of oranges, reds, and yellows and the boy couldn’t help but look at those colours with awe as his mother sat him down on a park bench. 

“Are you okay sweetie?” 

A nod from the child as he reached out for the woman who was kneeling in front of him. 

“I’m okay eomma. He hurted you though.” 

The boy gently pressed a little finger to his mother’s split lip and she smiled gently, tearing up and kissing her son’s head again. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that honey.” 

“Eomma?” 

“Ne?” 

“I miss appa. That guy was mean, but appa was nice… I miss him.” 

The omega licked at her cracked lips, the taste of blood filling her mouth. 

“I do too sweetie.” 

There was a pause as a few children ran past them to their parents, but after the pause the woman cupped her young son’s face in both of her hands. 

“Minho-ah, can you promise me something?” 

He looked up at the woman with the beautiful round eyes he had inherited from her, tilting his head to the side. 

“Ne eomma?” 

A few tears slid down the woman’s cheeks. 

“Promise me that you’ll never accept someone who treats you like that. I want you to be happy, so please don’t ever accept an alpha who treats you the way that he treated me. You deserve so much more than that.” 

A nod from the child. 

“I promise eomma.”

~&~

“...ho?”

“Minho…?”

The omega blinked in surprise, looking up at the sound of his name. 

A familiar face was there and he suddenly remembered the reason that he was sitting in this coffee shop. 

The man stood, quickly enveloping his mother in a warm hug. 

“Hi eomma. How was the drive?” 

The woman held onto her son for a few minutes longer than she needed to before releasing him and sitting across from him. 

“It was good. How are you doing Minho, you haven’t been calling a lot lately so I was getting worried.” 

“Ne… Sorry for worrying you eomma. It’s just… Namjoon and I have been going through a lot lately so I just couldn’t seem to find time.” 

She grabbed both of her son’s hands, meeting his eyes. 

“Whatever is going on, you can tell me Minho.” 

There were a few minutes of silence where the man simply remained quiet, staring down to where his mother was rubbing a thumb across the back of his hand.

Finally he broke into soft sobs as he told his mother everything that he had been hiding from her over the years. 

He had never wanted his mother to know the struggles he faced in his relationship with Namjoon, he had always felt like he was letting her down for being unable to leave the alpha who had hurt him so much the same way she had done when he was a child. 

He was not her. He was weak. Weak to Namjoon, weak to those soft little moments that they had shared, weak to those beautiful memories that remained rooted in the forefront of his mind as justification for why he should still love the alpha even now after he had abandoned him and their child. 

He was so weak. 

~*~

Just as Minho and his mother were about the leave the café the door opened, Jiyong stepping inside. 

The man’s mother smiled right away. 

“I know that pretty face!”

Jiyong smiled widely. 

“Hi eomma~” 

The older omega hugged Minho’s mother and the younger raised a brow. 

“She is my mother, get your own mom hyung!” 

Jiyong rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. 

“I have one, but I also happen to love your mom very much. Live with it.” 

“How have you been Jiyongie? I see that you are also pregnant.” 

“Ne. It’s good timing, it means that mine and Minho’s kids can grow up together.” 

The woman smiled as she looked back at her son. 

“Why are you here hyung?” 

“I would like to say that I am a psychic and that I came to get you, but I was actually at a doctor’s appointment and decided I wanted a coffee. Wanna wait a minute for me?” 

Minho sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and nodding. 

Once Jiyong had his coffee he returned to the duo and all three headed outside and across the street to the park, sitting on a bench together. 

“So how is your little sister doing Minho-ah?” 

“I haven’t even gotten to ask about Dana yet hyungg.” 

“Oh, how is she eomma?” 

The woman giggled at the fact that Jiyong still called her that after all these years. 

“She is good, her and I are actually going on a vacation to Bali in a few months. She said she wanted a reprieve from work and I also wanted a vacation.” 

Minho looked surprised. 

“How come you never told me? I would have come too,” he whined sadly. 

“You are always so busy, but I know you are working hard so I don’t like asking too much.”

“Wait, where are you going again?” 

The woman met Jiyong’s eyes. 

“Bali. We rented out a small house there with two bedrooms and a nice pool, it’s got one of those cute little poolside gazebos too.” 

“Ahh that would be so nice right now, but I look like a whale,” Jiyong complained with a groan, “It’s all Seungri’s damn fault.” 

The two continued to chatter but Minho suddenly became distant, the omega’s dark eyes quiet and pained.

~&~

“You know, I think that we should go on vacation. A proper one, not one that is also a work trip where we only get to spend half of the time enjoying ourselves,” the older chimed - looking into Namjoon’s eyes.

“I agree. We always end up working half of the time and sleeping the other half of the time. We could take a week, hell we could take two weeks, and just go. We could spend two weeks just laying around together, swimming, exploring, eating together, having mid-day naps - fucking.”

“That sounds absolutely amazing. Where would we go though Namjoon-ah?”

“How about Bali? I always thought that Bali was really interesting and beautiful, so we could go there.”

The omega thought for a minute then nodded.

“Bali would be a lot of fun. I’ve never been there.”

They looked into each other’s eyes for a minute before Namjoon leaned over the table - softly locking their lips together.

Namjoon pulled away from the kiss a few minutes later, but didn’t let go of his mate’s hand - drawing images into the soft skin of the omega’s palm.

~&~

Jiyong watched as Minho climbed into the car that had come to pick the two up. 

After the comment about Bali the younger had suddenly become painfully quiet and his silence had continued for the rest of the conversation. 

“Jiyong?” 

The man looked at his dongsaeng’s mother. 

“Yeah?” 

The woman had a sad look in her eyes. 

“Please continue to look after Minho for me. He is so quiet, he hates making me worry and always keeps his problems to himself. I worry about him more because of that, especially on days like this when I find out that he has been keeping such painful things to himself because he is was afraid of disappointing me. He really depends on you and trusts you, so please keep looking after him for me.” 

The man smiled softly and hugged her, nodding. 

“Ne. Don’t worry so much, he’s like my little brother. I’ll always be there to look out for him.” 

She hugged him tenderly. 

“Thank you Jiyong. I feel like I can rest a little easier when you are there for him.” 

After a minute they parted, saying their goodbyes and climbing into seperate cars. 

Jiyong could tell just looking at Minho that there was something wrong. 

They arrived home to Jiyong’s apartment and when the older omega finished taking his coat and shoes off he saw that Minho was seated in front of the window, staring out at the city skyline. 

Jiyong pulled up a chair next to him, rubbing his shoulders. 

“What’s wrong?” 

He saw tears falling as the younger buried his face into his hands. 

“We were…” his voice cracked a little, “w-we were going to go to Bali together. Namjoon and I. We were going to… to just enjoy a vacation together. L-Lay around, sunbathe, swim, sleep… B-But now…” 

The younger began to sob softly and Jiyong sighed deeply, pulling Minho close to him and gently shushing the other - rocking them back and forth as though he were a mother soothing his child. 

“It’s okay Minho.” 

“B-But it’s not okay hyung. Everything is… different, and wrong, and it hurts and I…” 

There was a moment of silence. 

“I hurt. My heart hurts, I m-miss him… but I don’t. I want him to come back, but I don’t… I just can’t.” 

Jiyong said nothing and simply continued to rock Minho until his babbling and crying calmed to nothing but soft sniffles. 

“I know it hurts, believe me I know. I know it’s scary, but you are going to be okay. I am here for you, and I am not going anywhere - I promise.”

~*~

Jiyong yawned widely as he headed up to Minho’s studio, the pregnant omega resting an arm over top of his prominent bump as the baby began to kick at his insides. 

After entering his dongsaeng’s studio he turned the light on and moved to the shelf that he knew Minho stored his music sheets in. 

“Damn which song did he say he wanted… Shit.” 

The omega flipped through some of the songs in one of the dividers, trying to remember which one the younger had asked him to grab.

“Minho?” 

Jiyong felt rage bubbling in his chest at the voice he heard from behind him and he turned to meet Namjoon’s eyes. 

“Oh. Jiyong.”

“Get lost.” 

“Jiyong where is Minho?” 

“None of your damn business, that’s where. Also, it’s ‘Jiyong Sunbaenim’. You need to learn manners, I am six years older than you.” 

“Can you just stop it with the attitude? I want to know where Minho is. As his mate I deserve to know.” 

“Some mate you are. And I don’t give a shit, because after what you did to him you don’t deserve ANYTHING from him, or from me - or from anyone.” 

Jiyong stood up straight and walked so that he was face to face with the alpha. 

“You are arrogant. Someone like you doesn’t deserve anything. Minho is the one who deserves. He deserves to have had a better mate, he deserves to be happy, he deserves to have not been dealt this shitty and painful hand in life. YOU do not deserve anything. You are just some greedy arrogant alpha who has constantly had everything handed to him on a silver platter. You just use those around you and trample their hearts and their feelings so that you can get further ahead in life.” 

“I don’t-!” 

“You do! Then when you get what you want you just abandon them as though they are nothing but trash to you!” 

Memories of laying there abandoned on the floor in a puddle of his own tears flashed in Jiyong’s mind once again, and then memories of the way that Minho had crumbled to the ground as though the support pillars that once held him up had been knocked right out from beneath him by his mate’s betrayal. 

“Alphas like you do not deserve a thing, so don’t try to push your stupid ideals onto me, stop expecting that people are just going to listen to you and go along with how YOU think everything should be. You can take your thoughts on everything and shove them up your god damn ass because they mean about as much to me as your non-existent feelings.” 

Namjoon grabbed the pregnant omega by the front of his shirt. 

“Oh sorry, I forgot that the entire world revolves around you. You are G-Fucking-Dragon afterall, which means that everything revolves around you and your stupid fucking drama. Anything that you say goes because everyone worships the damn ground that you walk upon as though they believe you to be some kind of god. How stupid of me to forget that. You say that I have had everything handed to me on a silver platter, but what about you? YG’s favourite, YG’s prodigy. Anything and everything that you want has constantly been given to you on a silver platter, YG revolves around you - all because you were a pretty face who was good at writing music. All because you were a pretty little fuckable thing that managed to draw in millions of fans.” 

The omega snarled in the back of his throat, shoving the alpha backwards so hard that Namjoon bashed his head into the door frame. 

“You don’t know anything about me. You are stupider than I thought you were if you honestly think that I had everything handed to me. I’m not an alpha! Do you have any idea how many auditions, how many rejections, I went through JUST TO GET INTO THIS COMPANY!? Do you have any idea how many times I got turned away with the words ‘we are looking for alpha trainees’? ‘We want alphas’, ‘we are only looking for alphas’, ‘sorry but alphas sell better’, ‘sorry we don’t take omegas as trainees’. Over and over and over again! Turned away by company after company simply because I wasn’t a big broad, bad tempered alpha. An alpha who had beaten their mate, or who had assaulted and killed an omega, or who had raped somebody’s mate to death had a better chance of getting into a trainee program than me - simply because of some stupid words that divide us all!” 

Namjoon was silent, the alpha watching the way that the omega’s chest heaved. 

A crowd was starting to build outside the studio, Seunghoon standing at the front of it and watching the scene quietly. 

Jiyong stepped over top of Namjoon, knotting a hand into the alpha’s shirt - laughing painfully as tears fell. 

“Talent didn’t mean a damn thing to them. An alpha with no skill at all who sang like a dying horse could have auditioned and gotten hired over me ALL BECAUSE I AM AN OMEGA! I starved constantly until Fantastic Baby, do you know why? Because I couldn’t eat AND afford heat suppressants and birth control. It was one or the other. Food or suppressants and birth control. BUT THAT ISN’T SOMETHING THAT YOU WOULD KNOW. It was the same for Minho, and Jinwoo, and Seungyoon. Food, or suppressants and birth control. But here’s the thing, it isn’t even a choice we make. If we weren’t on suppressants and birth control, we got fired. There is no choice in it for omegas. There is never a choice.” 

Everyone was silent as Jiyong stood up straight and Seungri pushed through to the front of the crowd. 

“In everything, there is never a choice for omegas. Everything is decided by some stupid alpha like you who wants to convince us that our only job in life is to sit in a house cooking and cleaning and spreading our legs for an alpha - popping out babies whenever that alpha wants us to. It is never a choice of, ‘you can do all of these things with your life’. Anything other than rolling over for an alpha is a risk. Alphas are told that they can do anything, but omegas are told ‘you can try to do what you want - but the likelihood of you actually getting there is tiny. The likelihood of you ending up as anything other than a fuck hole is practically non-existent.’ BECAUSE THAT’S THE TRUTH THAT WE LIVE WITH.” 

Seungri took a step forward as he saw the tears dripping down the older man’s face. 

“Jiyongie-” 

“SHUT UP!” 

The alpha quieted. 

“Food or Birth Control and suppressants isn’t a choice. It’s ‘you starve yourself to afford those so that you can continue to work here. If you don’t you get fired’. There isn’t a choice of what you want to do with your life, you do what you can do and if it doesn’t work - if no one will give you a chance then you inevitably end up under an alpha with your legs spread. Getting pregnant isn’t a choice, stupid alphas like you just knock an omega up and then blame them for it even if it isn’t what they wanted in their life. Being mated isn’t a choice, one stupid mistake, one wrong turn and you end up trapped in a relationship that you can’t ever escape from. There are no choices, there is only ‘lucky’ and ‘unlucky’. From the moment that you present as an omega you are trapped in an invisible cage of words and expectations and stereotypes. From the moment you present as an omega you aren’t a person anymore, you are a fuck hole, and that is how society views you from that moment on. YOU TRY LIVING LIKE THAT, YOU TRY SUFFERING LIKE THAT! YOU TRY STARVING FOR WEEKS ON END JUST SO THAT YOU CAN KEEP THE ONLY JOB THAT YOU ARE ANY GOOD AT! You try living a life where every time you turn a new corner you become more and more surrounded by doors that are off limits to you all because of something that you have no control over!”

Again there was silence.

“You try watching everyone around you living happily and easily while you are being drowned by the weight of the world’s expectations of you - trapped in a cage that you can’t see or escape from. You try loving someone with all of your heart and taking that risk, taking that jump that you said you would never take - terrified that that jump would ruin everything that you struggled for years to build up. You try letting someone in when you swore to never do so, you try trusting someone in a way that you swore you never trust anyone - only to have that person walk out and discard you as though YOU MEAN NOTHING.” 

Jiyong leaned close to the alpha so that Namjoon was the only one who could hear him. 

“You. Know. Nothing. You. Deserve. Nothing. You. Have. Done. Enough. Just stay away from him.” 

The omega stood straight and walked back to Minho’s shelf, grabbing the song that he finally remembered the younger had wanted before striding right past Namjoon and out into the hall. 

Seungri glanced at Namjoon and then at Jiyong as the omega walked away, quickly running to catch up with the older. 

There were still tears falling down Jiyong’s cheeks but it was also obvious that Jiyong didn’t want to talk about it yet. 

The alpha reached out, gently twining his fingers with the older man’s. At first Jiyong seemed ready to pull away but when he met Seungri’s eyes he stopped, instead leaning into the alpha just a little bit. 

Suddenly a lot of things made more sense. After listening to all of that he understood why Jiyong had cried both times he had said it was his choice about whether or not he had wanted to keep their children. Though he wasn’t sure why that hadn’t clicked earlier. 

Looking at the pain in Jiyong’s eyes he wished he would have done things differently. 

When he was younger he had thought so little about his hyung. He wished that he had paid more attention to what Jiyong had been going through over the years. 

There were so many things he hadn’t paid attention to, and hadn’t questioned - especially when they were trainees. 

So many times when he didn’t have enough money to buy his own food and was starving. So many times when he was a young teen and would be tired and crying like a little kid about how hungry he was. At those times Jiyong would open his wallet and look down at the meager amount of money there and then would tell Seungri to come with him. 

He always went anywhere Jiyong told him without question, and his eyes would always go wide with awe at whatever amount of food Jiyong could afford to feed him. 

Yet for some reason, he had never questioned it when Jiyong didn’t buy anything for himself despite the fact that the omega had been just as hungry as him. 

Jiyong would be starving for weeks on end, but when he did have money that he could use to buy himself a substantial meal he would instead use it to feed Seungri. He had always been so selfless as the leader, had always put Seungri’s well being ahead of his own. 

They got out of the YG building and the golden sunlight reflected off the fresh tears on Jiyong’s face. 

Seungri tightened his grip on the other’s hand, pulling him to a stop. 

“Seungri what are you-” 

The alpha pulled Jiyong tightly to his chest, wishing with all of his heart that he could have protected the omega from suffering such pain for so many years. 

“I’m sorry Jiyongie.” 

The omega looked confused. 

“I should have taken better care of you when we were young. You always looked out for me, but I was never there to look out for you. I’m sorry I couldn’t stop you from having to suffer like this.” 

Jiyong rested his head on the alpha’s shoulder. 

“You’ve done more than enough Seungri-ah. You are the only one who gave me a choice, the only one who stayed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, like I said: raw, painful, hopeless. 
> 
> Omegas live a rough life. Not so bad now, but omegas from Jiyong's generation lived a rough life. Their generation would have been the generation with parents who had very traditional abo values "omegas stay home and have babies, alphas are in charge of the household, omegas do what their alphas tell them, omegas have to stay with that alpha when they are mated, omegas are damaged goods if they have been mated" etc...
> 
> Jiyong 100% deserves everything that he has now, cause he has suffered the most out of like any character in this story. Jin and Minho have also suffered a lot, but Jiyong takes the cake. And then he eats the cake because he is hungry and Seungri's kid is giving him cravings. 
> 
> Tbh I really wanted a Jiyong vs Namjoon confrontation, mostly because we haven't actually fully seen one in the series yet. We have always known that he doesn't like Namjoon and that they argue alot, but I really wanted Jiyong to beat the shit out of him in an argument. 
> 
> What really got me was Namjoon's 'I deserve to know!'. It's what really got Jiyong too, cause like honestly, he doesn't deserve jack squat. He deserves to be alone for the rest of his damn life. 
> 
> Now just a little note about Minho's little background there. The alpha from the beginning was his mother's boyfriend, not his father. In real life Minho's father died when he was young and just because of that I didn't want to make his father into any kind of villain because that is very delicate and I would feel bad doing that as a Winner fan, so in the story his father also passed away when he was young and the alpha who was hurting his mother was her boyfriend that she got together with after Minho's father passed away. Also, Dana is Minho's little sister. 
> 
> Jiyong has been like an older brother to Minho since he was young because Jiyong saw himself in Minho, hence why Jiyong is so close to Minho's mom and called her 'eomma'.
> 
> Now, I want to ask this question. I have been contemplating this alot, partially because of myself but also because of what fans have been saying. 
> 
> Should I make Minho and Seunghoon become a thing, or should I make Minho into a strong single parent with a bunch of cats who is like 'fxxk it, I don't need no damn alpha!'
> 
> Mainly I have been contemplating it because a lot of people were seeing that they couldn't see Minho and Seunghoon together, which I get. But also because of a lot of comments talking about how Minho doesn't need Namjoon and how Namjoon'll be regretting it all years down the line when Minho has an adorable kid a shit ton of cats and a tinder profile and is living happily without him XD
> 
> So yeah, tell me your opinion below. I am also gonna post that question on my Insta and then I'll combine it all together. 
> 
> Once the YG fam drama calms down we are gonna go back and put a little more focus on Taehyung for a bit. There is some plot that I need to get through with him and then after the babies are all born we have some good YoonJin plot headed our way. 
> 
> -Authornim


	34. Moving on, or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mino finds an abandoned kitten that he takes in, the kitten being a welcome distraction from his pain. Meanwhile Namjoon is dealing with his own insecurities and worries as he wonders if he has really made the right choices regarding his mate and their unborn child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first. HAPPY 1k KUDOS! Thank you to all of the ever diligent fans of the story who have stuck with me up until this point despite my insane and erratic schedule. 
> 
> Okay, so this was very fast. I honestly thought it might end up being another week or so, but I was motivated. 
> 
> I was watching videos by the kitten lady and I could just see Minho taking care of a little baby kitten that needed to get bottle fed - I could see it becoming his little baby that he spoils until his actual human baby is born. I also kinda wanted to use a bit of my expertise as someone who has taken care of a young abandoned kitten in the past. 
> 
> We got my cat Itty when he was only around 2 weeks old. Someone was just giving the kittens away in front of Walmart and nobody wanted him because he was the runt and was very small and looked very sick. It broke my older sister's heart (I almost said Noona XD) and she begged my mom to let us take him. My mom agreed and we took him home with us. He ended up getting our other cat sick (which is probably the only reason he survived till now because my cat was a territorial little shit back then). My mom would put him to bed in laundry baskets full of warm clothes fresh out of the dryer and we had to bottle feed him for around 3-4 ish weeks. He was so tiny and underweight then, but now he is a big muscle cat. He is like Jungkook, but a freaking cat. Like seriously, he is all muscle. He is also like so cute and has so many mommy issues. He licks blankets and cupboards, and door handles, and carpets. He licks everything, and cause he used to sleep in boxes and laundry baskets as a kitten he now lays in them literally whenever they are left where he can find them. 
> 
> Okay, I am done writing my novel about my cat. I just wanted to talk about my inspiration. I also have been talking about cat mom Minho for a while - and I liked the idea of a little kitten napping on his baby bump. I thought it was a really cute idea. 
> 
> This is one of those chapters where Namjoon is actually acting pretty redeemable. Strap in.

“Minho-ah what in the world is this!?” 

Jiyong looked up as Minho came running into the living room in sweats, a t-shirt that showed his little baby bump, and nothing else. 

“I found it outside in a box in the cold!” 

The older omega looked down at the soaked kitten sitting in his shoe 

“Why is it all wet!?” 

“Have you seen it out there hyung!? It is pouring! I was trying to dry the little guy but it disappeared on me! 

Jiyong groaned. 

“Minho fix it. There is a soaking wet kitten sitting in a pair of shoes that cost me $300, fix it now.” 

The younger omega moved to the shoe and carefully pulled the kitten from it, heading to the laundry room and grabbing a warm towel to wrap the little tiny creature in before returning to the living room and sitting down on the couch. 

Jiyong moved to sit beside the other omega, watching as he dried the little kitten off gently. 

“He’s really small.” 

Minho nodded. 

“Yeah, I was going to take him to the vet but it’s too late at night so i am going to take him in the morning.” 

There was a pause. 

“Is it even a he?” 

Minho laughed. 

“I have no clue.” 

The kitten was mewing softly from inside the warm towel as Minho gently dried it off and the omega felt his heart melting a little bit. 

“We are gonna need to feed it.” 

Minho nodded absent mindedly as he moved back to the linen closet, holding the wrapped up kitten close as he looked for a soft blanket. 

“Hyung? Do you have any soft baby blankets anywhere?” 

Jiyong followed him to the linen closet and after sifting through the piles of blankets he sighed and headed to the nursery, grabbing one of the blankets he had bought recently. 

“Here, we can use this one for the kitten. I still don’t need it for a few months so I’ll just buy another one.” 

Minho discarded the wet towel in the hamper before wrapping the kitten up in the soft fuzzy blanket. 

“Can you grab my phone from the kitchen hyung? I need to figure out what to do with the little guy.” 

The older did as asked, grabbing Minho’s phone and unlocking it - instantly starting to search for what they needed on naver. 

Jiyong was sitting beside Minho on the younger’s phone, but the other didn’t seem to notice as he was too busy swaddling the little kitten in the baby blanket. 

“Okay, well the kitten must not be too young since it can walk.” 

“It can’t walk very well.” 

“Yeah but it is just a little toddler kitten. It’s like saying that a 1 year old can’t walk very well, of course it can’t - it hasn’t had much practice.” 

“What do we need?” 

“Well kitten formula, and a kitten bottle to start with. I think it’s a little small for regular food.”

Jiyong looked at the little kitten as it mewled and wiggled around in Minho’s lap. 

“I’m going to call Seungri and ask him to stop at the pet store,” the older stated as he stood and walked towards the bathroom. 

Minho looked down at the little abandoned kitten, feeling a little bit sad. 

This kitten had been abandoned just like him. The kitten looked up at him with big blue eyes, mewling and reaching a little paw out. 

He gently began running his thumb down the crown of the kitten’s head and the small creature soon calmed, starting to doze off wrapped in the omega’s warmth. 

~*~

“How did it go Minho?” 

The omega looked up at Jiyong as he stepped into the apartment with the kitten bundled up warmly in his arms, a guard placing his bags from the pet store just inside the door for him before excusing himself. 

“Good, they said to just make sure she gets fed and goes to the bathroom often, and that I should spend a lot of time with her so that she associates me as a motherly figure.” 

“What all did you buy?” 

“A litter box, litter, some extra nipples for her bottle, more blankets, a heat disk, one of those little pet carrier bags.” 

Jiyong seemed to be deep in contemplation. 

“We should name her shouldn’t we?” 

Minho blinked in surprise then looked at the little kitten that was asleep against his shoulder. 

“I guess so.” 

As the man adjusted and sat down the kitten began to rouse a little bit, mewling loudly as she opened her eyes. 

“Hi there little one, are you hungry?” 

Another loud mewl from the kitten sounded and Minho stood again, grabbing the laundry basket that was full of blankets and placing the swaddled kitten in it before moving to make a bottle. 

Jiyong laughed a little. 

“It’s like a dress rehearsal.” 

The younger tilted his head as he mixed the warm water and the formula powder together. 

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s your dress rehearsal for having a baby.” 

Minho thought about it a little then nodded. 

“I guess it kinda is.” 

Soon the man was settled on the couch beside Jiyong, his hand gripping firmly but gently around the kitten’s neck to make sure that she was swallowing the milk properly as he fed her. 

Once she was done eating her little eyes began to flutter shut again, and she yawned cutely before snuggling down into the blanket in Minho’s lap. 

“Kittens are so cute,” Minho cooed as he watched the sleeping animal. 

“You are head over heels already, huh?” 

The younger pouted a little and nodded. 

“Yeah. She’s really cute.” 

Jiyong laughed. 

“Now you are going to be a mother to a baby AND a cat.” 

“Nothing wrong with that, cats are really lovable. Jinwoo is a mom and a cat mom. You used to be one too before you lost your cat.” 

Jiyong nodded sadly. 

“I need to get another cat. I miss having a cat to cuddle with at night.” 

A roll of the eyes from the younger. 

“You have an alpha to cuddle at night.” 

“Yeah but he is stupid and he rolls over in his sleep and hogs all the blankets and I end up pushing him on the floor because I am pregnant and he keeps stealing my damn blankets when the baby and I are the ones who need to stay warm at night.” 

“What was that about someone being stupid?” 

They both looked to the door as Seungri walked in with Jihae holding his hand. 

“I was just talking about your horrible habit of daring to steal my blankets in your sleep Seungri-ah,” the omega commented as he began to scroll through his instagram. 

“I can’t help it. Maybe we need a bigger bed.”

“We have a king sized bed Seungri.” 

“Well then maybe we need an emperor sized bed Jiyongie.” 

“Those don’t exist.” 

“Actually, yes they do.”

Minho rolled his eyes. 

“You two have fun bickering, I am going to nap with my kitten.” 

“Eomma I want kitten!” 

Jiyong smiled at his daughter. 

“I know Jihae-ah, I do too. Maybe we’ll buy one next time your appa is busy opening one of those stupid ramen stores~”

Seungri’s brow twitched. 

“They are not stupid! Those ramen stores make me millions every year, so they are not stupid Jiyongie.” 

Jiyong went back to scrolling through his instagram feed. 

“Uh huh.” 

“You are ignoring me!” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Seungri dear. I am not doing any such thing,” the omega responded blandly. 

Jihae climbed onto the couch beside her mother and Jiyong looked up from his phone, smiling and gently running a hand through the little girl’s hair. 

“Are you gonna come snuggle with me Jihae-ah?” 

“Ne eomma~” 

The young child curled up next to her mother, resting her head on Jiyong’s chest - cuddled securely between the omega’s abdomen and his arm that was keeping her away from the edge of the couch. 

Seungri watched Jiyong stroking their daughter’s hair and watched as Jihae quickly dozed, the alpha grabbing a blanket and resting it over top of the two - pressing a kiss to his daughter’s head and then gently kissing Jiyong. 

“I love you Jiyongie.” 

The omega looked up at him, blushing as he looked off to the side again. 

“I love you too… Stupid alpha.”

~*~

The night felt frigidly cold for being only the middle of October in Seoul. 

Namjoon had his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his thin jacket, shivering as his breath came out in violent white puffs. 

He hated this. The cold weather was horrid, and it felt like it was just another way that the world was trying it’s hardest to make him miserable. 

The alpha took one frozen hand from a pocket to open the door of his favourite bar, stepping inside and practically sighing in relief as the warm air flooded his senses. 

He walked up to the counter of the bar and a pretty omega smiled widely. 

“Hey Namjoon! Long time no see, where in the world have you been!?” 

The man sat down in front of the omega, smiling a little at the familiar voice. 

“Sorry, I was having problems with my mate so I was trying to work it out. I kinda figured that was a better idea than hiding away here for the rest of my life.” 

The omega rested a hand on his hip, raising a brow at him. 

“Yeah, I would say so. You better be treating your mate good now,” he chided as he placed a drink in front of the alpha. 

Namjoon sighed at that. 

“Yeah, not so much.” 

The younger looked at him, seeming to just know that there was something going on and calling another bartender over - informing the beta that he was going on his break before pulling up a seat beside the alpha. 

“What do you mean? What’s the deal?”

The alpha glanced at him before pressing his head down on the bar. 

“It’s a long story.” 

“Well I’ve got 15 minutes to listen, so just spit it out.” 

Namjoon was quiet for a minute as he sipped on his drink. 

“We were fighting… Some stuff happened with my old mate that really hurt him, but we managed to make up. We were getting along really well for the first time in like… forever.” 

“Okay… and then?” 

“He’s… Well he’s pregnant. He told me that… and he said that if I left that I couldn’t come back… but I was a little drunk and wasn’t thinking right. I left and I said that I didn’t want him or the baby… But I think I do… and I just… I dunno.” 

There was another pause.

“I dunno how to fix it, or if I even should fix it. Kids are a lot of effort, and I was never much good with them the first time I had them,” he laughed bitterly, “even now I am not good with them.” 

“Oh Namjoon, I’m sure that’s not true.” 

Another laugh from the alpha. 

“No, I am pretty sure it is - if the fact that my son ditched me to go and live with his mother and “father” again is any indication. Oh and if the fact that neither of my other sons will even talk to me is any indication.” 

The alpha hit his head on the bar again and the omega gently rubbed his back. 

“They are a lot of work, but you only get better at it by doing it. Really it all comes down to what you want. You need to think really hard about everything, if you honestly don’t want your mate and your child then just say that it is over and pay the child support every month and let them live in peace. But if you do want them, if they really mean a lot to you, then you have to go and apologize and beg for him to take you back - and you have to do it soon.” 

Namjoon downed the rest of his drink in one massive gulp before standing, ruffling the omega’s hair. 

“Thanks Jibeom-ah.” 

“As always, you are welcome for setting you straight. Also, if you came here hoping you would get laid then you have another thing coming you dumb alpha.” 

“I didn’t come for that, I just wanted a drink and some advice.”

Namjoon put a $10 bill on the counter and started to walk away before pausing and looking back at the omega. 

“But if I had asked, what would the answer have been?” 

The omega laughed loudly. 

“The answer would have been ‘you disappear for months and then suddenly think that I am gonna sleep with you!? You are so stupid!’. But you weren’t asking huh?”   
A laugh from the alpha. 

“No, not at all.” 

“Bye Namjoon.” 

“Bye, I’ll come and let ya know what happens.” 

“Yeah yeah.” 

The man walked back out into the cold air, shivering and holding his hands to his mouth - blowing into them to warm himself up. 

“Damn. Well now what?” 

~*~

Suffice it to say, Namjoon had an easy time finding someone to fuck. 

He had never had a difficult time finding a pretty omega to bury himself inside of. 

The omega sitting on his and Minho’s bed stripping was everything that he loved in an omega. 

Unrealistically beautiful, slender, long limbed, and god did he smell good. 

He was much prettier than Minho. So small and dainty unlike the alpha’s mate. He was like a porcelain doll. 

Once the omega was naked the alpha pushed him onto his back on the bed, kissing down his neck and across one shoulder - sucking and biting little marks into his skin. 

At some point he seemed to realize that the shoulder he was nipping at wasn’t adorned with the same lovely tattoo that he was used to. He had always liked leaving marks over Minho’s tattoo, he liked the way the omega had moaned when he did that and he liked having his mark over top of a mark that Minho had branded himself with - it made it feel like the omega truly and fully belonged to him. 

But this omega didn’t have a tattoo there, he didn’t have any tattoos, and he didn’t moan the same way Minho did when the alpha left all of those marks scattered across his lovely skin. 

He moved away from the man’s shoulders, shifting down to his slender thighs and starting to leave marks there as well. But still it wasn’t as good. There wasn’t as much flesh to bite and nip at, and the omega was pushing at his shoulders instead of moaning and whimpering the way Minho did. 

Finally he decided to toss the foreplay, and soon had himself buried inside the omega’s dripping hole. It was hot and tight and it felt good to have something around his dick. 

He grabbed at tiny, bony, hips - pulling them back to meet his thrusts. 

Namjoon wanted to do it harder, faster, deeper - but it felt like the omega in his grasp would break if he did that. 

Without even cumming or knotting he pulled out and stood, throwing the omega’s clothes at him. 

“Get out.” 

“W-What?” 

“Get. Out.”

The man gave him an astonished look before quickly dressing, tossing a nasty glare in the alpha’s direction as he went storming out. 

“You are shit at fucking anyway!” 

He heard the door to the apartment slam shut and ran a hand through his hair, stumbling to the bathroom and leaning over the counter. 

The alpha turned the sink on before dunking his head under the icy water, calming a little as he wiped at his face with a towel a few minutes later. 

He looked up from the towel and noticed the picture of him and Minho that was sitting in the corner of the mirror. 

It was the only picture Minho hadn’t flipped over, and he couldn’t help but wonder why. 

For a minute he simply stood there, staring at his mate’s face in the picture and missing the omega more than he ever thought he would. 

It hadn’t been like this with Jin. He hadn’t really honestly regretted letting Jin walk out the door with Taehyung until years after the fact. 

11 days. It had been 11 days since the last time he had seen his mate, since the last time he had held Minho in his arms, since the last time he had kissed the omega, since the last time he had inhaled that familiar sweet smell - and it occurred to him that he had been counting the days. 

He was starting to think that he had made a terrible mistake. 

~*~

UNKNOWN NUMBER | 2:37am

‘Hey… Can I talk to you?’

YOU | 2:48am

‘…’  
‘Who is this?’  
‘...?’

UNKNOWN NUMBER | 2:59am

‘Namjoon’

YOU | 3:07am

‘What do you want? Make it fast, SOMEONE won’t be very happy if he knows I am texting you.’ 

JACKASS JOON | 3:08am

‘Sorry, I know.’  
‘I really need someone to talk to. I think I’m being stupid and I need someone to tell me just how stupid I am being. You are the only one I could think of.’

YOU | 3:09am

‘Okay? What do you mean?’ 

JACKASS JOON | 3:12am

‘I am gonna be in Busan tomorrow. Can you meet me somewhere? Like at a coffee shop or something? I really need to physically talk it out. I know it’s a lot to ask, just… please?’ 

YOU | 3:19am

‘...’ 

YOU | 3:24am

‘Fine. Where?’ 

JACKASS JOON | 3:26am

‘Dont care. I dont really know where is best so you can choose. You choose what time too.’ 

YOU | 3:27am

‘What time do you get into Busan?’ 

JACKASS JOON | 3:29am

‘8am’

YOU | 3:32am

‘Kk. Ill text you in the morning after I decide.’ 

JACKASS JOON | 3:33am

‘Alright. Thx. Goodnight.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so shit happened. 
> 
> Minho is officially a cat mom. We had a cute Nyongtory family moment. I just had to include Seungri and Jiyong bickering, cause they bicker so much. They are just bickering all of the time, but the cute thing is that they bicker out of affection for each other. They bicker lovingly. It's really adorable. I am too much of a Nyongtory fanboy, ik. 
> 
> The Namjoon bar scene was nice. I honestly liked it quite a bit. I like showing the story from different perspectives, even if it is just the perspective of a temporary character. Though this is Jibeom's second appearance, even though he was just some random extra I threw in there for Namjoon to fuck (refer to that one chapter when he went to the bar and fucked that omega, the one where his alpha buddy was talking about wanting to fuck Jackson. And Namjoon was like 'he has a mate' and the other one was like 'who cares? omegas can still fuck other people' and Jibeom was about to be like 'bitch please!' but then Namjoon started grinding his leg upwards. That one. I still have no clue which chapter that is, all of his bar scenes have blurred in my mind XD)
> 
> I love how the biggest thing that makes Namjoon realize that he misses Minho is the stupid sexual things. Like how he realizes that he misses Minho's tattoos, or his nice thicc thighs (like god he has fucking gorgeous thighs. He has like the JiBooty equivalent of thighs), or the fact that Minho ISN'T a little porcelain doll of an omega. 
> 
> Namjoon has always talked about liking the little teeny dainty omegas, but if you actually look at his mates I don't think he does. Jin and Minho, both are fairly well built omegas. Neither of them are little and dainty. 
> 
> The texts are leading us to where we need to go. Before anyone asks or points it out, YES, I WAS INSPIRED BY OUTCAST. LEAVE ME ALONE XD
> 
> Had to put that little disclaimer. If you don't know what I am talking about then just............ I don't even know what to say. I am in a very meme-y mood today. I dunno. I just have days where I feel like my life is a meme. Today is one of those. 
> 
> So yeah, Namjoon is going to Busan for healing next chapter (BUSAN IS A PLACE OF HEALING!!! SEE!? XD). It's gonna be enjoyable. Minho has cat that is gonna make his life so damn hectic. Jhonny rules his entire life. I am using his real life cat, and she honestly controls him. Minho is her cuddle servant. Finally we are gonna have some focus on Busan crew next chapter, thank god - I know.
> 
> Also, I wanna ask this here. I asked this in a poll on my Insta, but I also wanted to ask here. In commemoration of hitting 1k Kudos I wanted to do something extra for the fans. So I was thinking about doing a live Instagram video. I would go through comments on new chapters and respond to them, but because it would be a live stream I would also answer any questions asked in the comments of the video. I have done one live stream before that had a few viewers, and I released spoilers in that video that I didn't release anywhere else. The only people that knew those spoilers were the ones to show up, and the live stream would be similar. 
> 
> In the live stream I would also ask for opinions on where to go with the story and would be happy to accept and respond to ideas people have for where they want the story to go. Just thinking about it I believe it'd be a really great way to get inspiration but would also let you guys tell me your opinions etc... 
> 
> It isn't 100% a go ahead yet, but that is why I want to know what all of you think about the idea. Would you be interested and would you show up if I posted an update here a few days ahead of time telling when the live stream would take place? Leave your answers below just so that I know whether or not I should do it. 
> 
> -Authornim


	35. 미안해, 사랑해

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Jin have a hard time wrangling their children and chaos ensues as usual within their house. Namjoon is seeking out advice and someone to tell him just how much of a fool he is. Yoongi really wants to get laid despite the chaos that is his life. Minho is head over heels for his kitten, but it seems like the cat has dragged something else in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I don't have a ton to talk about with this chapter. 
> 
> First of all, I did the title of this chapter in Korean. It says "I'm sorry" (mianhae) and "I love you" (Saranghae). It is the line from I Need U (minus the 'I Hate U' in between). For some reason it was the only title I thought suited this chapter, but I didn't want it in English - I wanted the Korean. So yeah.
> 
> '~&~' signifies a flashback
> 
> I don't want to talk about this chapter a lot just because it is so long. My average chapters are usually around 11-13 pages long. This one is 19 pages long. 
> 
> I do have an important announcement in the end notes though.

A pair of dark eyes opened, squinting at the bright golden rays of sunlight filtering in through the blinds. 

Jackson groaned loudly as he reached to the other side of his and Jaebum’s bed - the omega in search of his mate’s warmth until it became apparent that the alpha was no longer in bed. 

The blonde let out another groan as he pulled himself to his feet, sliding a black t-shirt on so that he wasn’t just wearing shorts before stumbling to the kitchen. 

Jaebum and Bam Bam were both already seated at the kitchen table, the alpha sipping his coffee and gnawing on a piece of toast until he heard his mate - at which point both him and his son looked up from their breakfast. 

“Morning eomma~!” 

Jackson only grunted in response as he walked to the fridge, swinging the door open and grabbing for his glass water bottle - unscrewing the lid and drinking nearly the entire bottle in one go. 

Jaebum stood, approaching the omega and gently pressing a hand to the younger’s forehead. 

“You aren’t feeling good are you?” 

The blonde looked up at the taller male then shook his head, moving closer to the comforting warmth that he had been seeking since waking up and burying himself into Jaebum’s arms - the alpha holding him tight. 

It wasn’t much of a surprise to the older. Just seeing the way Jackson was acting he could tell something was up. Though really, he had known there was something wrong the moment he woke up and found the omega still huddled under the blankets beside him. 

Jackson was almost always awake at least an hour earlier than him to make sure Bam Bam was up and to get ready for his work day. Whether he wanted to or not, Jackson NEVER slept in - unless something was wrong. 

A few minutes passed quietly between the couple before the alpha pulled away, kissing Jackson’s head. 

“You go back to bed, I’ll make sure Bammie gets to JYP on time and I’ll get Yoongi to take him to school later with the twins.” 

The omega regarded him quietly, tiredly, until Jaebum was about to walk away at which point Jackson pulled him back again - pressing a gentle kiss to the alpha’s lips. 

“I love you Jaebumie.” 

“I love you too Jackson, now go and rest some more. Don’t make us worry too much.” 

Around 20 minutes later Jaebum and Bam Bam were headed out the door, Bam Bam getting mad at his alpha father for not giving him enough time to coordinate his outfit and whining something about how he wasn’t going to look good for Yugyeom - to which Jaebum scoffed and counted his victories against the little shit that was his son’s crush. 

Jackson crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the two leave from the bathroom doorway. 

~*~

Yoongi pounded furiously on the door of Jungkook’s and Yugyeom’s bedroom. 

“Get up NOW you two! I will not ask again!” 

The door opened and Yugyeom was standing there, the young alpha quite obviously still half asleep as he whined breathlessly about his father being mean for waking them so early. 

“Where is your brother?” 

Yugyeom blinked sleepily then glanced back to where Jungkook was starfished across the younger twin’s bed - fast asleep. 

He watched their father walk over to the bed but didn’t think anything of it until he heard Jungkook screaming around 5 minutes later while he was washing his face. 

The young alpha returned to their room, his face still covered in white bubbles from the face wash. 

Yugyeom only whined louder when he saw Jungkook sitting in the middle of his bed, now painfully awake and soaking wet. 

“Apppa! Now MY sheets are all wet even though I got up! This isn’t fair!” 

Yoongi rolled his eyes. 

“Then maybe you should stop letting Jungkook sneak into your bed at night.” 

Jungkook stood with a grumpy groan, walking past Yugyeom to the washroom. 

Yugyeom watched him and felt compelled to call after him. 

“You have to put those sheets in the dryer before we leave Jungkook! I’m not doing it when it was your fault they’re all wet!” 

“Yeah yeah,” Jungkook mumbled noncommittally.

Taehyung emerged from his room, grumpiness written across his entire face as he leaned against his doorway right as his mother left Yuna’s room with the girl in his arms. 

“Eomma?” 

“Yes Taehyung?” 

“We are gonna get the basement finished soon right?” 

“Yeah. Why?” 

“Please, PLEASE, tell me that we are putting Kookie and Gyeomie down there. I miss sleeping in.” 

His mother laughed loudly. 

“Join the club.” 

“I’m pretty sure I started the club eomma.” 

Yoongi scoffed. 

“No, I did.” 

The omega only rolled his eyes. 

“Neither of you did. They have been keeping me up at night and waking me at ungodly hours since they were still inside me, so you two have nothing on me.” 

Soon the entire family had worked their way down into the kitchen where Jin and Yoongi were slaving over breakfast together, the alpha holding his mate around his slim waist while he used his other hand to flip and remove bacon from the pan with tongs. 

The omega finished the pancakes he had been working on and turned his burner off before shifting in his mate’s hold, nuzzling his alpha’s neck and inhaling Yoongi’s scent deeply while the younger continued to focus the majority of his attention on the bacon. 

When the younger also finished his cooking he turned off his burner and began to press kisses all over his mate’s neck and shoulders. 

Jin giggled softly, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth to stifle a moan when Yoongi pressed a knee up between his legs. 

The older hit his mate’s chest. 

“Min Yoongi, you are filthy! It is 6:30 in the morning!” 

Yoongi grinned a little, pressing lips to the omega’s ear. 

“Morning wood. I know you like it. I can smell it.” 

“My god, are you in rut or something? You have been like this since last night, and it’s not like you were ‘starving’ last night either.” 

“That single ‘meal’ felt like starvation to me.” 

Jin slapped his mate again as Yuna walked out of the bathroom rubbing her eyes. 

Taehyung had his fingers in his ears, shaking his head. 

“I am pretty sure I already said that I never wanted to hear about this stuff again.” 

The mated couple looked at each other then at their eldest son as they began to put all of the food on the kitchen table. 

“I don’t know what in the world you are talking about Taehyungie. Your father and I were just talking about how he keeps getting hungry after dinner because of how late he stays up.” 

Taehyung and the twins all rolled their eyes while Yuna looked between them curiously - completely unaware of what was happening around her. 

“If appa is hungry at night why doesn’t he ask eomma to make a snack?” 

Yoongi sat down in his usual chair at the head of the table, looking at Jin with relaxed and mischievous eyes that had finally reappeared now that Taehyung was home. 

“I asked for a snack, but he didn’t want to give me one.” 

“I did ‘give you a snack’, I just cut you off at one. You should know by now that snacks are bad for you Yoongi-ah.” 

“Not if they are from you.” 

“But you always drag me into having those snacks with you, and I don’t think that the baby approves of it.” 

Yoongi crinkled his nose, seemingly out of metaphorical snack phrases to substitute into their conversation. 

The man’s phone buzzed and after looking at it he sighed. 

Breakfast came to an end and Yoongi was standing in the bathroom with his mate, the alpha watching as Jin carefully put a contact lens on a slender finger tip. 

“Jaebum texted me, I have to look after Bam Bam today at work and take him to school.” 

“You’re gonna be busy for a while then huh?” 

Yoongi nodded. 

“Yeah.” 

The alpha blinked right as his mate was trying to help him put his contact in and Jin slapped his wrist with his free hand. 

“Stay still and don’t blink or I am going to stop helping you with your contacts.” 

“Yes Jinnie.” 

The omega held Yoongi’s right eye open a bit before carefully settling the contact over top of his pupil. 

“Other eye now.” 

Jin was gentle as he put the second contact in and he smiled as he watched Yoongi blink rapidly a few times. 

“Perfect?” 

“As always. Thank you Jinnie.” 

The omega kissed his mate. 

“You’re welcome.” 

The two were walking from their room as the screaming began again. 

“Jungkook! You still need to put my sheets in the dryer!” 

“I don’t have time!” 

“If you don’t do it they are going to get all crusty, then they will need to be washed too and then I won’t have any sheets to sleep on!” 

“You’re exaggerating Yugyeom.” 

“It’s what happened last week, so no, I am not exaggerating! PUT THE DAMN SHEETS IN THE DRYER!”

“You do it!” 

“No! It’s not my fault they are all wet!” 

Yuna sighed as she walked over to her mother, the girl now dressed in a pair of jeans and a white design t-shirt that was accompanied by a tan cardigan. 

“Eomma?” 

The omega gently ran a hand through Yuna’s hair. 

“What is it sweetie?” 

“Why are Kookie oppa and Gyeomie oppa so loud? It’s annoying.” 

Jin giggled. 

“I think all of us agree Yuna, now let’s go do your hair sweetie,” the omega lead their daughter towards the bathroom before turning back to his mate, “Yoongichi?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Get those two under control please. They are gonna break something.” 

Yugyeom was chasing his twin through the house and when they turned a corner into the main hall upstairs Yoongi grabbed them both by the back of the shirts before they could go anywhere. 

“Enough you two. Jungkook, go put your brother’s damn sheets in the dryer.” 

“But appa-!” 

“We are not leaving this house until you put those sheets in the dryer Jungkook. I don’t care if you are late for dance practice or if you miss half of it, just put the sheets in the dryer.” 

Yugyeom was nodding, his arms crossed over his chest confidently when Yoongi moved his gaze to the younger twin. 

“And Yugyeom, stop letting Jungkook sleep in your bed if it is always gonna cause this much chaos. You both have your own beds for a reason, I don’t care about your long standing bond as twins - you are both 15 years old, there is no reason that you should still be sleeping in the same bed almost every night.” 

The twins both grumbled at that but didn’t talk back to their father when he let go of them. 

Jin once again emerged from the bathroom, this time with his own hair neatly brushed - the omega no longer dressed in his PJ’s. Yuna was right behind him, her hair tied up into her favourite neat ponytail. 

“Did you wrangle them?” 

“Yes Jinnie.” 

Yoongi wrapped an arm around his pregnant mate’s waist, pressing a hand to the tiny rounded baby bump and locking their lips together in a short lived kiss. 

“We’re ready to go appa!” 

The man groaned, glancing at the twins then back at his mate. 

“I love you Jinnie. I probably won’t be home for my lunch break, but I’ll see you after work.” 

The omega kissed him a final time. 

“I love you too Yoongichi, now go before they are late.” 

The alpha leaned down to press a kiss to Yuna’s head then to his mate’s baby bump before following leading his sons down stairs. 

“Appa is cute~ Appa is like a cute funny turtle, with pudgy cheeks, right eomma?” 

Jin smiled a little. 

“Yes, he is.” 

It was then that it occurred to the man that Yoongi may not have known that he had made him lunch. 

Jin quickly went running down the stairs to get his mate’s lunch before the younger left. 

~*~

Namjoon yawned quietly as he parked his car across the street from a familiar house, the alpha grabbing and sipping on his coffee while he waited. 

A few minutes after he parked the front door of the house opened and he watched as two teens came bounding out together, joking and laughing with each other as they stopped in front of what was obviously their father’s vehicle. 

The alpha that Namjoon hated so much followed soon after them, closing the door and heading down the walk way towards his car. 

The front door opened again and the alpha stopped, obviously being called back by the omega who emerged from the house - a wrapped up lunchbox in his hands. 

Jin met his mate halfway, pushing the lunchbox into the alpha’s hands. The younger stroked the omega’s cheek before locking their lips together in a kiss that made Namjoon look away. 

The moment was soft, and delicate, and private. It was one of those moments to be shared only between mates. One of those moments where the world seemed to stop just for a minute, and where everything just fell into place like a puzzle - as though that person was everything you were, everything you wanted, the only thing that mattered. It made a little bit of jealousy bubble in his chest, but at the same time he realized now that he had never had those moments with Jin. 

Only with Minho. 

When the two pulled away they shared some quiet words that made the omega laugh and hit his mate’s chest. 

A little girl came running out of the house, and after receiving a hug and a kiss from her father she clung onto her mother’s hip as the mates shared a final kiss. 

A knock on the window of his car made Namjoon nearly jump out of his own skin as he looked out to see Jackson standing there. 

He unlocked the doors and the omega quickly climbed into the front beside Namjoon. 

“Bout damn time! It’s freaking freezing out there!” 

“Why did we meet here Jackson?” 

The omega rolled his eyes. 

“Because it’s the only place I trusted that you could find without getting lost. Now let’s just go before Jin-hyung or Yoongi-hyung notice us.” 

“Where are we even going?” 

“I’ll give you directions, you just drive.” 

“But where are we-” 

“Just drive. I don’t have all day to sit around and explain stuff. I have three hours tops because I also need to shower once I get home. If Jaebummie gets home and I am gone, or if I smell like you, he will freak out. So just listen to me and drive, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

~*~

“YOU DID WHAT!?” 

Namjoon plugged an ear, suddenly remembering that it was something he had done frequently when he and Jackson were still friends. 

The other people in the cafe looked at them and both men pulled their masks back up to cover their faces. 

“I told Minho that I didn’t want him or the baby… But I-” 

“I should have known that you haven’t changed at all. Like what the hell!? You have been mated to him for what, 15 years?! So what is it that you need my help with? Need help coming up with a diss track to make him feel even worse about-” 

“Let me finish Jackson!” 

The omega quieted a little then crossed both arms over his chest. 

“Fine, finish then.” 

“I said that… But I didn’t mean it. I was a little drunk and I wasn’t thinking about it right, and I regret it. I love Minho, and I know that I am not really all that good with kids-” Jackson scoffed a little. 

“That’s an understatement.” 

“But I want our kid. I don’t wanna be stuck in this same situation another 15 years from now, where I am struggling to catch up after having missed my kid’s entire life.” 

Jackson went quiet when he saw the very real conflict behind the younger man’s eyes. 

“No one will tell me about him though. I asked Seungri and he nearly bit my head off. I asked Jiyong and he did bite my head off, and humiliated me in front of like ¾ of YG Entertainment. I want to talk to him, but he isn’t picking up my calls or responding to my texts and no one will even tell me where he is staying.”

“But is this really any different from Jin-hyung Namjoon? Do you want him because you love him, or do you want him because you left him and are possessive?” 

“This is completely different. I didn’t love Jin-hyung the way I love Minho. Jin and I weren’t good together, we all know that. We fought and argued a lot and he was constantly forced to go behind me picking up the pieces. Our personalities clashed too much for us to be good together. But it’s different with Minho. We have so many shared interests, we work well when I am not being a fuck up - which seems to be all the time lately. Him and I just click.” 

Jackson rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, I am going to tell you this - because as always this is what you need to hear. YOU ARE AN IDIOT. I don’t give a shit about your high IQ, you are a idiotic and insensitive  
knothead. First of all, your relationship has been shaky for a while right?” 

“Yes… Since about… I’d say the day it began. But what does that have to do with anything?” 

“Because you abandoned a pregnant omega who has been living in fear of being abandoned by you for the last 15 years - which puts you in a really tough spot.” 

“I know… I just-” 

“Nuh uh. No excuses. You are not going to get him back with excuses you knothead. You need to stop thinking with your entitled alpha ‘I can do nothing wrong’ brain and start thinking with your ‘I don’t know what I would be without my mate’ brain. If Minho opens the door and the first thing that comes out of your mouth is excuses he is going to slam that door in your face faster than you can say you are sorry.”

A soft sigh left Namjoon’s lips as he sipped on his coffee. 

“Yeah… You’re right. Sorry. I won’t make excuses.” 

“Tell me about you two, cause I have pretty much no background on your relationship.” 

“I’m not a good mate. I wasn’t good for Jin, and I was worse for Minho. I don’t even know why he stayed with me this long.” 

~&~

“Get out!” 

The omega was trapped like a deer in the headlights, holding a blanket to cover his bare form as he looked at the enraged omega in front of him and then back at the alpha sitting on the bed. 

“GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!” 

“You don’t have the right to kick him out!” 

“Actually yes I do! If you will recall, I PAID FOR THIS APARTMENT.” 

“Um who-” 

“Who am I? Who are YOU!? I am his mate of five years, and you are in MY apartment naked after having slept with MY mate in OUR bed!” 

The omega gaped a little, covering his mouth with a slender hand before bowing his head. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

Right away he rushed to grab his clothing, pulling it all onto his tiny frame as fast as humanly possible. 

Namjoon stood, dressed in nothing but a pair of shorts as he grabbed the omega’s wrist. 

“Wait-” 

The little omega slapped him hard. 

“No, I shouldn’t have… You didn’t tell me that you had a mate.” 

“Oh come on-” 

“No! You are an asshole! Here I thought you loved me, after all the time we have spent together - but you have a mate! We just fucked in the bed that your mate sleeps in every night, that is terrible. You are a horrible person!” 

The omega put his shoes on then bowed his head to Minho again. 

“I’m so so sorry. I didn’t know, I didn’t know he had a mate - I’m so sorry.” 

Minho watched as the young omega went scampering from their apartment, and as his mate tried to stop him. 

“Seojun!” 

“My name is Yoojun!” 

Minho moved to his and his mate’s bed, rage filled thoughts accumulating in his head while he tried to ignore the dreadfully painful aching of his heart. 

The omega looked down at the sheets that held the evidence of what had occured between his mate and that unknown omega. 

Namjoon returned to the apartment, completely enraged and seeking out his mate. 

He started to yell without reason the moment he saw Minho, but the omega didn’t respond. 

Instead he was pulling blankets off of their bed, tossing them on the floor silently. Namjoon continued screaming until he finally realized that the older hadn’t said a word to him. 

“Minho!! LISTEN WHEN I TALK TO YOU!” 

The omega tossed the sheets to the ground harshly then glared up at him through teary eyes. 

“That isn’t called talking. That is called screaming like a little kid having a tantrum.” 

“Oh great, and now you are making me out to be the bad guy again.”

Minho began to cry silently as he pulled the pillow cases off and tossed them onto the pile. 

“Just shut up.”

Namjoon only continued to throw words sharp as daggers at his mate until the omega finally disappeared into the laundry room. 

After a much needed beer the alpha calmed, but realized that Minho hadn’t come out of the laundry room. 

He went and peeked inside and saw that the washing machine and dryer were both running but Minho wasn’t there. 

He didn’t look any further than that, instead quickly getting dressed and heading out the door of their apartment - slamming it behind him. 

~&~

Namjoon stood with Jackson in front of the omega’s apartment building, the two finishing their conversation. 

“Thanks Jackson. I know I’ve been bad to you, but you still helped me… thanks.” 

The older breathed in deeply before speaking. 

“Don’t thank me. I don’t even know why I helped you, I just felt the need to for some reason.” 

There was a moment of silence before Namjoon spoke again. 

“Still, thanks. I just really needed someone to talk to.” 

He turned to head back to his car then stopped. 

“Jackson, I’m sorry for how I treated you - and for all the things I said. I was consumed by the fame and we being an ass. I’m not gonna make excuses, cause it was my fault. Sorry.” 

“I still won’t forgive you Namjoon. But thanks for apologizing.” 

Namjoon nodded and started walking again. 

“Namjoon.” 

The alpha turned back to Jackson one more time. 

“If he really stayed with you when you were that terrible to him it means something. It means that he loves you a lot. Don’t take advantage of that like you did with Jin-hyung.” 

~*~

Jaebum tapped his fingers on the kitchen counter, waiting for his mate to get home. 

He had known something was up. His intuition was correct as always. Now he just had to wait for Jackson to get home. 

That didn’t take long as a few minutes later the door to the apartment could be heard opening and closing - Jackson walking into the living room with a sigh and hanging his coat on it’s usual hook. 

“I thought you weren’t feeling good.” 

The blonde whipped around then swallowed hard. 

“Hi Jaebummie. What’re you doing home?” 

The alpha moved to where his mate was and Jackson backed away, not wanting his mate to smell Namjoon on him. 

“I came home to check on you, but you were gone. I think the more important question is what were you doing away from home?” 

Jackson breathed in deeply then sighed. 

What was the point in lying? It would only put them at odds with each other. 

“I was out with Namjoon.” 

Jaebum’s eyes went comically wide and his anger instantly quadrupled. 

“What?” 

The omega saw the way the alpha’s jaw clenched, and saw the way that Jaebum’s chin began to protrude. 

“I was out with Namjoon. Before you start with your spiel about how he is just going to use me and I should stay away from him, I wasn’t there for me. He just needed some advice on what to do with his mate because he fucked up. We aren’t friends, and I have not forgiven him for everything that happened. He just needed someone to tell him that he was being an idiot, which I happen to be very good at doing. I am not going to suddenly be his friend or spend more time with him. He just seemed lost so I offered him some advice. That’s it.” 

Jackson’s upfront explanation seemed to calm the older, who took a few deep breaths. 

“I don’t like it.” 

“I know.” 

“That was really it?” 

“Yes.” 

Jaebum sighed softly then pulled the omega to him. 

“Okay. It’s alright… Sorry, I was worried when you weren’t home when I got here and then I got mad when I realized that you had lied.” 

“Sorry about lying, I just didn’t want to add any stress onto your back when I know you are stressed out enough at work lately.” 

There were a few minutes of silence between them where Jaebum simply held Jackson, rubbing his face behind the omega’s ear to scent him.

“I love you Jaebummie.” 

“I love you too Jackson.” 

~*~  
Jin folded his tea towel over the handle of the oven as he finally finished the last of the dishes from supper. 

He heard footsteps and looked towards the entrance of the room as his mate walked over. 

“The dishes are all done. 

Yoongi stopped in front of the omega and pulled him close, looking him in the eyes. 

“Jungkook and Yugyeom are both in their room playing video games together, Taehyung is watching Princess Hours, and Yuna is tucked into bed sleeping.” 

The omega giggled a little. 

“You are speedy Yoongichi.” 

“What can I say? There is something I have been waiting on all day,” he mumbled as he began to kiss a line down his mate’s shoulder. 

“You are very horny lately. Why?” 

“It’s your fault.” 

“How is it my fault?” 

The alpha looked down at the small swell of his mate’s abdomen. 

“I can’t help it when you are like this,” he responded as he rubbed a hand across Jin’s rounded belly. 

The omega seemed to catch on and his ears began to go red. 

“You mean when I am-” 

“Yes. It is a massive turn on when you are stuffed full of my pups like this.” 

The omega’s face began to turn as red as his ears and he looked up at his mate shyly. 

“You are so dirty.” 

“You love it.” 

Yoongi pulled Jin’s shirt off and began to trail kisses down his chest, one of the alpha’s hands slipping down below the waistband of the omega’s jeans. 

The alpha was leaving little marks all over Jin’s chest while he teased the omega’s hole with one finger. 

Jin bit into his lip, gripping the counter in a death grip and moaning a little too loud when the alpha slipped two fingers into his slick hole. 

“Y-Yoongichi, we can’t do this in t-the kitchen.” 

“Why not? I think it would be hot to lean you over the counter and fuck you till you beg for me to knot you.” 

More slick dripped over the fingers buried inside him at those words. 

“Ahhhhh Yoongichi~” 

The sound of footsteps on the stairs alerted the couple and Jin practically whimpered when his mate pulled his fingers out. 

Yoongi handed Jin his shirt and quickly ran his fingers under the tap so that they wouldn’t smell like slick so much. 

“Eomma?” 

The omega adjusted his shirt on his frame as Yuna walked into the kitchen. 

“What is it sweetie?” 

“I can’t sleep, can you come read me a story now? Appa sucks at story time.” 

Jin smiled then slapped Yoongi’s arm harshly. 

“Of course I can. You go upstairs, I’ll be up there in just a minute.” 

The girl disappeared again and the couple sighed as they soon followed. 

Yoongi stopped him when he was about the enter their daughter’s room. 

“After she falls asleep?” 

“Yes. I’ll meet you in our room when I’m done Yoongi.” 

The two shared a kiss and parted - the alpha really honestly hoping that they weren’t going to get interrupted again. 

~*~

Minho sighed softly as he moved onto the next episode of Weekly Idol. 

He was overwhelmingly bored; hence why he was binging on Weekly Idol while his little kitten, whom he had named Jhonny, slept on the swell of his belly. 

The kitten was purring away, wrapped in her blanket on top of the omega and just looking at her Minho felt fondness overflowing inside his chest. 

The man reached towards her, gently scratching behind one of her little ears. 

Jiyong and Seungri were out having a date night and Taeyang was watching their daughter, leaving Minho alone with only his little orange kitten for company. 

Not that he was complaining much, she was fantastic company. 

The kitten yawned and stretched, her blanket falling loosely around her until Minho swaddled it around her again. 

They stayed like that for another hour or so before there was a knock at the door. 

The omega rolled his eyes and picked Jhonny up off his belly, placing the kitten down in her little open top box before heading to the door. 

He opened the chain on the door and unlocked it. 

“What happened? Did you two forget your keys or something?” 

He swung the door open and his eyes instantly went wide at what he saw. 

Namjoon was standing there on his doorstep with a small gift bag in one of his hands and a wrapped up present under his other arm. 

“Minho-”

The omega slammed the door in his face, a sudden painful ache filling his chest as he wrapped both of his arms around the swell of his belly protectively. 

The TV was loud inside the apartment, the light from it casting shadows onto the walls. The curtains were open and outside the bustling skyline of Seoul was the same, eternally unaffected by the suffering of those within.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is a pretty good mix this time around. 
> 
> Finally we got some Busan Crew involvement at first. It was my goal to confuse people this time and make them wonder whether Namjoon was going to see Jin or Jackson. Did I succeed? 
> 
> Yoongi is just really horny in this chapter and the YoonJin household is absolute chaos. I love it though. Chaotic YoonJin house is what I live for. 
> 
> Jackson ain't taking any shit from anyone this chapter. 
> 
> The flashback of Minho's was sad af, but Minho isn't actually that sad during his part this chapter. He is just a happy cat mom that loves his cute little kitten. 
> 
> Now here is my important announcement. I am setting a time for my live video that I said I was gonna do. I am going to be doing it tomorrow (Monday, January 15th) at 4pm Pacific Time (PT). If you don't know what time that is in your time zone just go to Google and just google (Your time Zone) to PT. Or look for a time zone chart. 
> 
> The live video will start at 4pm PT, on my Instagram: @mysterious_coup_detat
> 
> I will be reading and responding to any comments on this chapter. If you have any questions or anything that you would like to see replied to but you won't be there for the live video then leave it in the comments here and I will read it when I do the live video and then you could go back and watch the video afterwards. I will also be answering questions that are asked in the comments of the live stream. So if you have a bunch of stuff you want to ask, or even just want to chat with me I hope you will show up for the live. 
> 
> I will upload the live stream to my Instagram after it is over as I said above - So don't worry. If you want to watch it but are at work or at school while it is happening you can watch it afterwards. There may also be some little spoilers released during it but we'll see.


	36. I'm Sorry, But No.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon wants nothing more than to apologize to his mate, he just wants one more chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: This is a painful as heck chapter. I'm sorry if you find any spelling or grammatical errors, but I have already re-read the chapter like 3 times and I can't do it. I can't re-read it again. My eyes are starting to sting. Sometimes I wish I could be one of those like next to emotionless guys who can't cry even if they cry. At least if I was emotionally constipated my eyes wouldn't hurt like hell every time I write a new chapter. 
> 
> Next thing is that there are a lot of flashbacks. I am using italics and the '~&~' sign for them. There is one point with a bunch of different flashbacks in a row that are separated because they are from different time periods. 
> 
> I was considering adding something to lighten the mood, but then I decided not to. So this is a very heavy chapter. A full chapter of just sorrow. Be prepared.

There was pounding on the door of the apartment and Minho moved back to the door, leaning on it and glancing out the peephole at his mate. 

“Minho, please, just let me in. Please! I’m sorry! I just want to talk, please.” 

He watched the way his mate put both of his hands on the door, resting his forehead against the wood and gnawing on his bottom lip. 

“I… I miss you. I miss you. I miss having you there. Please, can we just talk? I know you are there. Please.” 

**~ &~**

_Minho was breathing heavily as he shoved his mate back into a wall._

_“You don’t have the right to say that to ME! I am the one that puts up with all of your shit! I put up with you cheating, with your shitty fucking attitude! You don’t get to say that I am the one causing problems!”_

_The alpha snarled, teeth gritted as he crowded the omega’s space._

_“You ARE the one causing problems! Maybe if you weren’t so damn clingy then we wouldn’t even be arguing right now!”_

_The older laughed as a few tears rolled down his cheeks._

_“So what? So me wanting to actually see my mate once a week is me being clingy? Me wanting my mate to actually sleep with me instead of some random omega whore he picked up at a bar is me being clingy? HOW IS THAT BEING CLINGY!? YOU ARE NEVER EVEN HERE FOR ME TO BE CLINGY!!!”_

_“WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE HERE WHEN ALL YOU DO WHEN I AM HERE IS BITCH AT ME!?”_

_Minho only laughed more, laughed through his pain, laughed at his pain - at his mate._

_“If I walked out that door tomorrow and never came back you wouldn’t even miss me would you?”_

_Namjoon blinked in surprise then scoffed._

_“No, I wouldn’t. At least then I could fuck whoever I wanted in peace.”_

**~ &~**

“I’m sorry. I know I don’t deserve anything. I just… I love you. I want to work this out, because I love you.” 

A few tears fell as Minho hit his head against the door. 

“You don’t need to lie Namjoonie,” he practically whispered.

Somehow Namjoon heard him. 

“I’m not lying. You are my mate, and I love you. I know what it means to me now. It means that you are someone that I can trust will always be there with me. But it also means that you are someone I have to make so much up to. I’ve been bad to you, and bad for you. I know. Please, all I want is to talk Minho.” 

There was silence from the omega again. 

“I’ve said so many terrible things to you, and I’ve hurt you so much. But just please. I want to make it right. For real this time.” 

**~ &~**

_A hard punch connected with Namjoon’s face, the alpha stumbling backwards and holding his face - cursing loudly._

_Minho cursed as well and shook his hand in the hopes that it would somehow stop the pain blooming in his now bloodied knuckles._

_That only lasted until the alpha swung a fist in his direction, the omega managing to dodge the first punch only to get hit by the second._

_He held his cheek, noticing that there was blood when he pulled his hand back._

_“That fucking hurt.”_

_“You punched me first.”_

_“Yeah, because you deserve it and are a fucking asshole.”_

_“Uh huh, says the fucking bitch who can’t ever get off my case. You just constantly stick your nose where it doesn’t belong.”_

_“Oh, so who my mate fucks is suddenly none of my business?”_

_“It isn’t any of your goddamn business! It is my business.”_

_The omega laughed as he dabbed at the bleeding cut on his cheek with numb fingers._

_“Okay, then how about I go around and fuck anyone that I come across and see how much you like it? Oh wait, I CAN’T! Because of you, because you are a fucking asshole! BECAUSE YOU MATED ME WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!”_

_Namjoon grabbed his mate by the front of the shirt, crowding his space with overpowering alpha scent._

_“You would if you could, wouldn’t you? You fucking whore. You would be happy to go and spread your pretty little legs for anyone who wanted in between them. Fucking slut.”_

_Still the omega was laughing as salty tears burned his cut._

_“That coming from the guy who whores himself out every single day is laughable.”_

_Minho hit the wall with a loud thud as the alpha shoved him backwards._

_“GET OUT!”_

_“Get out of the apartment that I own?”_

_“GET THE FUCK OUT! I DON’T WANT YOU HERE!”_

_“I don’t want you here either. You smell like whatever fuck hole you were buried inside of a few hours ago.”_

_“Is there a difference?”_

_Minho titled his head._

_“What the fuck does that mean?”_

_“You are just a fuck hole too. There is nothing good about you other than your wet little ass. You are just a fuck hole like the rest of them, and not a great one at that. I would rather be out fucking some stupid omega whore I can just dump as easily as I picked them up, instead of having to fuck you and be bound tighter to a useless fuck hole.”_

_A sob left the omega’s throat despite his best efforts to suppress it - but still he laughed. He had nothing left to do but laugh at how this had all turned out._

_He shook his head and another sound left his throat, but this time it was unknown whether it was a laugh or a sob - somewhere in between most likely._

_The omega stumbled past his mate, grabbing the first coat that his hands came into contact with off the coat rack and leaving their apartment without another word._

**~ &~**

“I know that even when I have tried to make it up to you in the past, I didn’t do a good job. This time I will. This time I will be a good mate, I will be good to you.” 

**~ &~**

_The alpha looked at his tiny mate with sad eyes._

_He had done this._

_Minho was tiny, fragile, broken. He had broke him. Just holding the omega close to his chest he could feel how breakable he was._

_It felt like if he just squeezed a little too tightly the omega would break apart in his arms._

_Namjoon glanced to where his coat was draped over the arm of the sofa, and felt his heart break a little at the thought of the omega only having that stupid piece of fabric to seek comfort from._

_“I’m sorry Minho baby. I’ll stop with the sleeping around, and being bad to you. I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”_

**~ &~ **

_“I’m not a good mate. I have never been. I wasn’t good for Jin, I wasn’t good for you. But this time I am going to fix it all. I promise. Please, just give me one more chance.”_

**~ &~**

_“Sorry baby, I am sorry I was so mean to you. I shouldn’t have called you a slut. I’ll be good to you from now on. I’ll fix it. I’m sorry. I love you.”_

**~ &~**

_“Sorry Minho. I know you are mad at me for leaving. I won’t leave without telling you again. I promise. Just give me one more chance.”_

**~ &~**

_“I’m sorry babe. I know I promised not to cheat again. I’m sorry!”_

_“Shut up!”_

_“I’m sorry!”_

_The alpha hugged his mate to him._

_“I’m sorry, just one more chance. I won’t fuck it up this time.”_

**~ &~**

“I want the baby. I want him Minho. I want our child. I wasn’t thinking, I just wasn’t thinking. It’s still my fault. I shouldn’t have said such hurtful words to you back then. It is all my fault.”

The omega sobbed, covering his mouth with both of his hands. 

**~ &~**

_“I-I love you Namjoon.”_

_The alpha looked very confused._

_“I love you too,” he wiped at a few of those tears, “why are you crying? Did I say something wrong again?”_

_Minho shook his head as he stroked his alpha’s cheek with his thumb, the tears coming down faster and heavier._

_“Namjoon I…” there was a pause as he steeled his nerves, “I’m pregnant.”_

_The alpha’s eyes went wide and right away he pulled away from the omega._

_“What do you mean by that Minho? Is this a joke? IS THIS A FUCKING JOKE!?”_

_The omega shook his head, holding back the pained sobs in his chest._

_“I’m done, I can’t do this. I didn’t want another kid! You knew that I didn’t! YET YOU STILL WENT AND GOT KNOCKED UP ANYWAY!”_

_The younger went to walk away and Minho grabbed his hand, the sobs escaping._

_“Don’t leave. Please Namjoon please! Don’t abandon us! Don’t leave me to raise our child alone, PLEASE!”_

_The alpha snatched his hand back._

_“I never asked for this! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO GOT PREGNANT! DON’T BLAME ME! I don’t want the damn parasite!”_

_Pain bloomed deep in the omega’s chest._

_“If you leave then you better not come back Namjoon!!”_

_He hesitated for a fraction of a second before storming back into the hall, the omega sobbing harder and crumbling to the ground._

**~ &~**

“I have missed everything Minho. I missed 15 years of Taehyung’s life. I missed Jungkook’s entire life, I missed Yugyeom’s entire life. Everything that I should have been there for, I have missed. This is my chance to make it right. I don’t want to miss another one of my children’s lives. I want to be there for you, to hold you when you don’t feel good, when you need someone to just rub your back and tell you that they love you. I want to be there when he is born, I want to be there for his first birthday, and his second birthday and every single birthday after that.” 

The omega sobbed, opening the door and looking at his mate with teary eyes. 

Namjoon was still as a statue for a moment, a few tears falling down the alpha’s cheeks. 

Finally he gained the courage to take a step forward, and when the older didn’t move away he wrapped his arms around his mate - letting his head drop to Minho’s shoulder. 

“I want to be there when he takes his first steps, and when he says his first word, and when he gets his first report card. I want to be there for our child’s life. Please. I know I’ve been terrible, but I love you,” a warm hand pressed to the underside of the omega’s slightly swollen belly, “I love our child.” 

Minho sobbed harder, wrapping his arms around his mate’s neck and hanging onto him tightly - as though he believed that if he didn’t the alpha would disappear right before his eyes. 

“I don’t want him to grow up without a father to look up to. I want to be a good father for him the way I failed to be with the other three.” 

Still the omega said nothing. 

“I want to be there to hold him when he is fussy and you are just too tired to deal with it. I want to be there to help with his homework, I want us to teach him how to rap together. I want him to grow up surrounded by all the love in the world. I want to love him and be good for him the way I never was for you.” 

“How do you know it’s gonna be a boy?”

The alpha blinked in surprise then smiled, dimples creasing sweetly. 

“I just know it. Father’s intuition.” 

The omega laughed as a few more tears fell and he reached up, resting a hand on either of his mate’s cheeks. 

It was such a beautiful thought. The thought of them being together forever from now on, the thought of them raising a child together happily. The thought of them surrounding that child in all of the warmth and love that he deserved. 

“You’re an idiot.” 

Namjoon laughed a little, blushing deeply. 

“I know. I’m sorry for that too.” 

“I love you Namjoon. I love you so much. So much that it hurts.” 

The alpha met his mate’s eyes and they shared a delicate kiss that had more tears streaking the omega’s cheeks. 

“I love you too. I love both of you. I already emptied my studio, we can turn it into a nursery. Put cute little decals up, decorate it, fill it with stuff for him. I know I am not really good at putting stuff together, or keeping it together, or decorating stuff, or organizing stuff. I’m not good at much. I would try to help and not break anything though. I think that’s a start at least.” 

The omega allowed himself to bask in the warmth that those thoughts provided his heart for just a little while longer, the thought of him largely pregnant and fixing all of the stuff in the nursery that Namjoon screwed up making him smile and laugh softly as the tears continued to fall. 

His soft laugh made Namjoon smile and all he could see in the alpha’s eyes for the first time in his life was kindness and love. 

“I love you Namjoonie.” 

The alpha’s awkward smile made his heart hurt a little as he kissed the younger once more. 

“But no.” 

Namjoon’s smile faded and he tilted his head. 

“W-What do you mean?” 

“I mean no. It’s over Namjoonie,” the omega grabbed his mate’s hands, “I love you, but it’s over. I can’t do this again. I won’t do this again.” 

“Minho please! Just one more try, if I fuck up you can kick me to the curb and ruin my reputation to the world, just please. Please give me one last chance.” 

The older shook his head. 

“You said one more try hundreds of tries ago. I gave you one last chance, I told you that if you left you couldn’t come back. And you left. You left me there.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I hurt you. Please. I’m sorry.” 

“No you’re not. You’re not sorry. You’re not sorry for that, or for going to Busan, or for still loving Jin, or for the time you called me a slut, or the time you told me I was nothing more than a fuck hole, you aren’t sorry for any of it. Don’t pretend you are.” 

“No no no no. I am sorry. I really am this time. I know I wasn’t, I know that I was bad, I know what I said and what I did and that I hurt you. Just please. I am sorry this time. I am so sorry this time. Please Minho. I can’t lose another kid. I can’t lose you.” 

“Just stop Namjoon. I love you, and you said everything that I have wanted to hear. Everything I have wanted to hear from your lips for the last 15 years. But I can’t,” the omega sobbed deep in his chest before continuing, “I can’t do this again. I can’t trust you again. Not with the baby’s happiness on the line. I can’t let him suffer through having an absent father, or a cheating father, or a father that hates him. I would rather him have no father at all.” 

“If I do that, if I fuck up, you can just get rid of me. I won’t fuck up, but if I do then just kick me to the curb. Please, please don’t do this.” 

Tears began to roll down the alpha’s cheeks. 

Minho shook his head. 

“If I take you back I won’t ever leave again Namjoon. My heart can’t take this anymore. If I take you back then I am stuck forever. I-I will not be able to take the pain of leaving again after putting my trust back in you. If I come back then I am stuck. I can’t do that, I can’t risk that. I want to shower him with happiness and love the way you spoke of earlier. I want him to be happy no matter what. Even if it means me living alone and heart broken for the rest of my life. He means the world to me.” 

The alpha saw the way his mate’s body shook as he pulled away, saw the way that the omega tightened his grip on Namjoon’s hands as though inside he really didn’t want to ever let go of the younger man. He saw the way Minho’s chest rose and fell unevenly as he tried to suppress sobs, saw how much effort it took for the omega to release his larger warmer hands - saw how much pain rested behind those soft eyes. He suddenly understood that this was a terrible, painful thing for Minho. But Minho wanted to make their child happy, wanted their child to live a happy life - and he was willing to suffer this pain so that he could do that. 

He had to be a man about this. Minho was hurting so much more than him. He had to be a man about this. He had to be a man about this in a way that he had never been before, in a way he had never been for Jin. This was Minho, sweet, soft, naive, delicate Minho. The Minho that had loved him no matter what, that had accepted him no matter what, that had held him when he was hurting even if he had been calling him terrible names minutes earlier. 

This was the Minho that had always loved him unconditionally, the Minho who had believed that everything would work out in the end, the Minho that had started pillows fights first thing in the morning for fun, who had smudged chocolate sauce on the alpha’s face because he thought it was cute, who had pushed Namjoon into pools and had happily allowed himself to be pulled in as well. The Minho that had never been bad or cruel to him no matter how bad and cruel he had been.

“I… I understand. I’m sorry for everything. I’m sorry for all of the pain. I’m sorry for mating you without your permission. Maybe… maybe if not for me you could have been happy,” he looked to the gifts he had left by the door and picked them up, handing them to his mate, “t-those are for the baby. I wasn’t sure if you had bought anything for him yet. S-So I did.” 

Minho seemed surprised by how civil he was being, the omega quite accustomed to his usual violent outbursts. 

“I… I’ll take all my stuff out of the apartment so you could go home… or you could sell it… or whatever you want to do.” 

There was a moment of silence where the alpha tried to push down his hurt. 

“Sorry… Can I just… Can I please just…” 

Minho put the gifts down and pulled the alpha close. Namjoon internally cursed himself for letting it get to this point, resting his head against the omega’s chest as a few painful tears fell. The omega ran slim fingers through his hair and Namjoon could hear his soft sobs. 

“I love you Minho. Only you. I’m sorry for all the pain.” 

“I love you too. I’ve always loved you, stupid alpha.” 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, and in that little window of time it felt like everything was okay even when they both knew it wasn’t. This was it. This was the end of everything. It was painful yet beautiful at the same time and they both simply wished that they could live in that moment forever. 

**~*~**

Minho felt numb as he sat down on the couch, staring at the two presents from his mate that he had placed on the coffee table nearly an hour earlier. 

He reached for the bag first, tearing the tape that held it closed and pulling all the tissue paper out - laughing painfully when he realized that a bunch of it was ripped near the bottom. 

God Namjoon was a cluts. 

The first thing in the bag was a blue striped onesie with a cat on the butt. The omega giggled a little, noticing that somehow the cat ended up looking a lot like little Jhonny. 

He put it to the side and pulled out a matching cap, socks, and mittens - stroking the soft fabric between his fingers and sniffling a little as he put them on top of the onesie. 

The next thing was a stuffed animal and he smiled at the little cat stuffie, that also somehow looked like Jhonny. Though now that he thought about it, he had always told Namjoon that he found orange cats cute. That was probably the reasoning behind these gifts. Though he honestly hadn’t thought that Namjoon had been listening any of those times. 

He placed the stuffie in his lap and put the bag off to the side, grabbing the wrapped gift and slowly ripping the messy wrapping paper from around it. 

It was a double sided baby blanket with faux fur on one side and a design of kittens on the other - a note attached to it that read ‘baby’. He ran his hands over the fabric and it was just so damn soft. He placed it on his lap and looked around at what Namjoon had brought, suddenly feeling so much pain deep in his chest. That was when he noticed something else wrapped under a layer of tissue paper. He put the baby blanket and stuffie to the side and removed the tissue paper to reveal a second blanket, this one labeled ‘Minho  <3’. This blanket was massive and full faux fur. 

Minho stood and unwrapped the blanket, holding it close to his chest and starting to sob softly. It was so warm and soft and it smelled like Namjoon and it made him want the alpha’s arms wrapped around him. 

“Minho?” 

He nearly jumped out of his own skin when he saw Jiyong there, the older omega glancing at the baby gifts and then at the blanket. 

“Namjoon was here?” 

A nod as the younger sobbed harder. 

“What happened?” 

“H-H-He said he wanted t-to be there f-for me and the baby… I-I,” a few pained sobs left his chest, “I ended it.” 

Minho threw himself down on the couch and hugged the blanket close to him - sobbing heart brokenly. 

Jiyong sat down on the couch beside him, pulling him close and running a hand through his hair comfortingly. The younger clung onto him, burying his face into Jiyong’s chest. 

A slender frame wrapped around him and Jiyong rocked them both softly. 

“Shhhh. It’s alright. I know it hurts. I’m here. It’s all going to be okay.” 

Nothing else was said, and after what felt like an eternity of pain and crying the younger omega fell asleep - wrapped in Jiyong’s arms, wrapped in that blanket, wrapped in the familiarly painful scent of his mate. 

**~*~**

Namjoon walked back into his and Minho’s apartment. He felt empty, yet at the same time there was a deep aching in his chest. 

He walked into what had once been his studio and looked at the crib that stood against the wall that he had already decorated with blankets to match the kitten related things he had given to Minho. Then he glanced down at the bandaids on his hands from where he had somehow cut himself putting together the crib. 

Really, it would have been better for him to ask someone else like Seungri or Taeyang to put it together. Minho was clutsy like him, and was pregnant, so Namjoon hadn’t wanted Minho to have to do it. 

He had worried about the omega hurting himself while trying to do it himself and had decided to just do it and put it together so that Minho didn’t have to. In the end he was the alpha, he was supposed to take care of his mate - especially when he was pregnant. 

The way Seungri did with Jiyong. The way Jaebum did with Jackson. 

The way Yoongi did with Jin. 

He was a lousy mate. He couldn’t blame Minho for not wanting him back. 

Namjoon stood there for a few minutes, looking at the crib and imagining his child sleeping contently inside of it - imagining him and Minho leaned over the edge smiling down at their son. 

He ran a hand through his hair and leaned back into the wall behind him, hitting his head back into it. 

God he had really fucked it all up this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My eyes hurt. My heart hurts. This was a sad chapter. 
> 
> Namjoon actually stepped up and started acting like an adult, finally. It only took 15 years. It is sad because he actually wanted his kid this time. 
> 
> This whole thing makes me sad. I'm emotional this chapter. This is just another overwhelmingly painful chapter. 
> 
> I dunno what else to say about this chapter. I am crying. 
> 
> Next order of business: 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who attended the live stream. I enjoyed chatting with everyone and I figured it out. I would do another live stream this week, but I released this chapter too late since I work for the next 3/4 days straight and won't have any time to live stream. But if you guys want me to I will do live streams semi-regularly. 
> 
> I am buying a new computer sometime this week and I am super excited for it. 
> 
> Also, sorry I was slower than I said I would be. My cat fell really ill (the one that I based the story of Minho's cat off) and we were really worried he wasn't going to make it, so I have been spending a lot of my time looking after him. 
> 
> I think next chapter is gonna be a little bit lighter. I was thinking about doing some mindless YoonJin. We have only seen heats in the series so far, so I was considering doing a rut for Yoongi. I need something mindless to raise the mood a little bit, something we don't have to think deeply and painfully about. I could also literally just throw JiHope in for like 10 seconds, that would brighten things right away. The damn sunshine ship. 
> 
> I also want to state here, that rn I am also working on another ABO fic for BTS that I have yet to post. I could use some inspiration for it, I am gonna post some ideas and clips on my Instagram so I would be happy to have anyone message me with ideas for it.


	37. Stupid alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some soft and pretty domestic Busan Crew. The kids are embarrassed by their parents, the parents are bickering without reason. Yoongi and Jin make a bet that Jin knows that he will win. Namjoon moves out of his and Minho's apartment and Minho struggles with his memories of his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter.... KINDA.... raised the mood? maybe? I dunno. 
> 
> This chapter was really being a pain in the ass. I had no inspiration. I literally have a bunch of random drafts saved as "I have no inspiration" because I just couldn't seem to find my Muse. It feels like my Muse keeps disappearing on vacation right when I am trying to get shit done. Damn lazy muse. 
> 
> I would have also probably had this out earlier, but another animal got added to the injured roster. First it was just my cat with his Diabetes. Then at the park on Saturday my dog ripped a claw right at the base of the claw and we had to baby her for the last few days. Funny thing is that the oldest pet is the only one that isn't on the injured roster. The two young ones keep hurting themselves. We have too many medications going rn. Antibiotics for my cat, pain meds and anti-inflammatory meds for my dog now that we managed to actually take her to the vet. On Wednesday my cat also goes in for his first Insulin appointment and then we will have stuff for measuring his blood sugar and will have to give him Insulin shots. It's crazy rn. 
> 
> This chapter isn't terribly sad. But I am not gonna say much here.

Soft golden sunlight was streaming in from between the blinds, gently illuminating the dim bedroom as a pair of dark eyes opened slowly. 

The alpha blinked a few times, willing sleep out of his eyes as he glanced over his mate at the clock that told him it was nearly 9am. 

Yoongi was seconds away from sitting up when he heard a gentle whine leave the omega’s throat, the alpha stopping and glancing at his sleeping mate - one of Jin’s hands holding onto his shirt tightly. 

He felt affection bubbling in his chest and he sighed, shifting a little so he could pull the pregnant omega closer - slender fingers sifting through soft brown hair. 

The omega nuzzled his chest and the alpha smiled, pressing a kiss to the crown of his mate’s head. 

Watching his peacefully sleeping mate the only thoughts in his head were that he could stay like this forever. 

The older man shifted again and his eyes slowly fluttered open, the omega still clinging tightly to the alpha as he looked up. 

“Yoongichi??” 

“Are you awake now Jinnie?” 

Jin only grunted in response, nuzzling the alpha’s chest again. 

The younger grinned a little and leaned his face down, licking at the mating mark on the back of Jin’s neck - the omega groaning and pushing his mate back. 

“Too early Yoongichi.” 

“Too early for what?” 

“Horny alphas.” 

Yoongi laughed. 

“It’s never too early for that.” 

The omega looked up, shooting him a glare. 

“It is always too early for that. Especially right now.” 

“It’s already 9am.” 

“Yeah, but you went to bed at 11pm. I didn’t get to sleep until 4am, because someone’s kid was keeping me up all night with morning sickness - night sickness? Morning sickness? 4 in the morning sickness? I don’t know.” 

Yoongi rubbed his mate’s back and Jin instantly quieted when fingers began to carefully massage into his aching hips. 

A soft moan left his throat and right away the alpha’s boner was back in full force. 

“If it is too early for horny alphas then don’t moan like that. You’re making my life difficult.” 

“Yeah, and your dick is making my life difficult - so shut it and keep massaging.” 

The younger crinkled his face but continued rubbing at sore hips. 

“Is it as bad as it was with Jungkook and Yugyeom?” 

“Worse. I forgot how horrible morning sickness is. Yuna was such a good little unborn baby. This one is evil.” 

“I really hope there aren’t like three of them in there.” 

“If there is, then it’s your own damn fault and you will be paying for it royally.” 

Yoongi grumbled a little, but ultimately agreed. 

Jin looked up at the alpha and Yoongi met his eyes for a moment before leaning down and gently locking their lips together in a soft kiss. 

“I love you Yoongichi.” 

“I love you too Jinnie.” 

The kiss soon turned deeper and the omega whined as one of the alpha’s knees began to rub between his legs.

Just as Yoongi was about to tug on the omega’s pants he was pushed away by the shoulders. 

“What-” 

Jin stood and went running for the bathroom - the alpha huffing. If it wasn’t one of their four children bugging them for something and interrupting them it was the unborn one interrupting with morning sickness or sudden cramps. 

The alpha followed his mate and rubbed a hand back and forth across the omega’s shoulders as he vomited his guts up into the toilet. 

“You okay Jinnie?”

A nod from the omega who clutched the toilet like a lifeline. 

“I would bet anything that this kid is gonna be high maintenance and grumpy and a constant handful Yoongichi.” 

“Anything?” 

“Yes, anything. Because I know I am gonna be right.” 

“Okay, would you even bet a week of having sex every single night?” 

“Yep. I would. Again, I know I am gonna be right. If you lose you have to do my morning job for two weeks, AND take care of the little one every time he cries for anything other than food.” 

“Your morning job?” 

“Getting up at ungodly hours, waking the twins, cooking breakfast, making sure the twins get ready, making lunches, helping Yuna get ready for school, checking the kids grades, helping with homework that they all inevitably procrastinated on until the last minute.” 

The alpha almost wanted to refuse, but he also didn’t want to back down now. 

“Fine, but I am changing my rules to sex any time I feel like for two weeks.” 

“Fine. It’s not like you even have the stamina to go for more than a round a day anyway.” 

Yoongi crinkled his face. 

“Yes I do.” 

A scoff from the omega. 

“You wish.” 

The alpha pressed his mate against the edge of the sink when he stood, pressing a knee between slim legs. 

“You want me to prove it omega?” 

Jin was about to speak when he turned away, this time throwing up in the sink - Yoongi sighing deeply and holding him from behind, stroking his hair. 

“We’ll put that on hold.” 

A nod from the older who started to throw up again. 

~*~

Yoongi was standing beside the medical table, holding his mate’s hand as he watched the doctor squeezing the cold gel that Jin hated with a burning passion onto the growing swell of his abdomen. 

Their doctor pressed the wand to the pregnant omega’s belly and they both looked to the screen. 

“Please tell me there aren’t like three of them in there or something. His morning sickness has been really severe.” 

The doctor laughed and shook his head. 

“Nope,” he pointed at the screen, “just one of them.” 

The mates both sighed. 

“Thank god,” they mumbled in unison. 

Of course they would have been fine with it had there been more than one child, but they had learned from Jungkook and Yugyeom that parenting numerous tiny newborns at once was horribly exhausting. 

“That is a good healthy baby… boy.” 

The couple blinked in surprise, glancing between each other then back at the doctor. 

“A boy?”

“Yep.” 

Jin grumbled softly. 

“I was hoping for another girl, we already have three boys. And they pee on you when you change their diapers.” 

Yoongi did his signature head tilt then shook his head. 

“No, this is perfect.” 

The mated couple met eyes. 

“This means that now I have a boy and a girl who are biologically mine. I am very content. Also, who cares if they pee on you?” 

“You will be the one who cares when you realize that I was right about how much of a handful he is and are the one tasked with changing all his diapers for half a month.” 

The doctor laughed, shaking his head as he put the plastic wand down and wiped the gel from the swell of the omega’s abdomen. 

“Do you two ever stop bickering?” 

“Not really,” the couple muttered in unison. 

~*~

Jimin placed mugs of tea and coffee down in front of the older three omegas, all of them mumbling their thanks to the youngest of the group. 

Jin glanced over to where Yuna was sitting on Ara’s lap, the girl watching as the older kids all played Clue together. 

“Oh, I have something to show you three,” he said as he reached into his bag - pulling out his Ultrasound picture. 

“What’s up with the bag hyung?” 

“It’s the baby bag I used for Yuna, I thought I might as well get used to carrying it around again,” he replied quietly as he put the ultrasound down on the table. 

“Oh my god, it’s that time already?” 

The eldest nodded at Jinyoung’s words. 

“Yeah. I am already 20 weeks.” 

“That doesn’t feel possible,” Jackson muttered - looking at the picture that Jimin, who was sitting between him and Jinyoung, was holding. 

“Well hyung?” 

“Well what Jimin?” 

“Gender?” 

“BOY OR A GIRL!?” 

The eldest plugged an ear when Jackson started his usual screaming that he was oddly accustomed to. 

“Another boy.” 

Jimin looked at the picture with dreamy eyes, pouting a little. 

“Don’t say it like that hyung! I wish I had a boy. Hoseokie and I only had Ara though, but I would love to have a little boy to spoil, you are lucky - you have four of them,” Ara turned around to look at her mother, raising a brow suspiciously. 

“Oh shut up, you are the lucky one Jimin! You have one of the only girls out of all of the kids. There are only two girls, while there are soon to be six boys. I wish I had a little girl, my mom would be so happy. She always hoped that Jaebummie and I would have a few more kids, and she really REALLY wanted a little girl to dote on,” Bam Bam also turned to his mother and him and Ara exchanged a glance

“If you two want more kids then why don’t you have another one? It’s not like your houses are overflowing, Yoongi and I are the only couple out of our group that has more than one child.” 

“Yeah, but now the age gap is just too big hyunggg,” Jimin whined. 

“It’s not that big. By the time the little one is born there will be a 19 year gap between him and Tae. His eldest brother will literally be old enough to have his own children by the time he is born.” 

“Yeah, but it feels like… too much effort. You get used to a routine when you have little ones and then that routine changes over the years, that’s why most people have all their kids within a 10 year period of time. It’d be really difficult to get back into that routine now,” Jackson said as he took a sip of his organic tea. 

Seokjin glanced at Jinyoung. 

“What about you Jinyoung, do you want more?” 

Jinyoung laughed loudly. 

“Are you kidding me? I am perfectly fine with just Youngjae. Besides, outside of Youngjae it often feels like I have another six annoying children from different parents. I am perfectly content with things staying the way they are. Mark wanted a daughter, but I cut him off at Youngjae.” 

Now all of the children looked at their mothers and the omegas noticed eyes boring into them, the four of them turning to look at the seven children who were seated at Jimin’s kitchen table. 

“Yah! What are you all looking at?” 

Jinyoung’s voice snapped them out of it and they all turned back to their game. 

“I dunno though, I would have rather had another girl. Yuna was so low maintenance compared to the other three, especially since she didn’t pee on me daily when I went to change her diaper.” 

The next two oldest omegas nodded and patted Jin’s shoulders in sympathy.

“That is the problem with boys,” Jackson said with another nod. 

Jimin glanced between the three of them, suddenly very aware of the fact that he was the only omega who didn’t have a son. 

“Is it really that bad?” 

“When they are newborns, yes. To be honest Tae wasn’t that bad, he usually just peed a little bit. Yugyeom also wasn’t bad, but Jungkook used to pee on me every other time I changed his diaper. Then he would pee in his diaper like five minutes after I put it on him and would start crying because it was soggy and the process would repeat.” 

Jungkook’s face began to turn red and Taehyung and Yugyeom both started to bother him, the elder pinching his brother’s cheeks while the younger twin laughed - hitting Jungkook’s arm repeatedly. 

“Eommmmmmaaa,” Jungkook whined from the table, Jin turning to look at his son - giving him a sympathetic look. 

“Sorry Kookie-ah.” 

“Youngjae was quite bad for that as well, it got to the point where I was just so fed up with being peed on that I forced diaper duty on Mark every time he was home from work.” 

Now Youngjae was the one who was turning red and the attention turned to the youngest boy of the group. 

“Bamie actually wasn’t too bad, I only got sprayed once. For some reason though he would always spray more when Jaebum changed his diaper. Jaebum got sprayed almost every time that he changed Bam Bam’s diapers - but I only ever got sprayed once, around a week after I had him.” 

The kids all stood from the table, Jungkook, Youngjae, and Bam Bam all sporting supremely red faces. 

“We’ll be downstairs if you need us,” Jungkook said blandly, the group all filing down into the basement to get away from their mothers. 

The group of omegas all watched as their children disappeared down stairs, laughing at the embarrassment they had caused. 

They continued with their small talk for around another half hour before the topic changed. 

“Well Seokjin-hyung?” 

The eldest looked confused, raising a brow at Jackson. 

“What Jackson?” 

“Did you talk to Yoongi?” 

“Talk to Yoongi… About…?”

Jackson and Jinyoung exchanged a glance before both looked at the older omega with anger written across their faces. 

This time it was Jinyoung who spoke. 

“Did you talk to Yoongi about how he has been treating you? Or the fact that he told you to just go and spread your legs for someone else when you were in Hong Kong? Or the fact that he basically said that all you ever do is sit at home and be a burden to him? Or the fact that he has been acting like a piece of shit lately? Did you talk to him about ANY of those things?” 

Seokjin furrowed his brows, crossing arms over top of his chest - suddenly realizing that his abdomen had grown enough for him to use it as an armrest. 

“Park Jinyoung. Don’t talk like that to me. I… There… There has been a lot going on. But we already talked about what happened in Hong Kong the day after it happened. We just… haven’t talked about the other stuff, but it’s fine. We’ll talk about it at some point.” 

The other three all raised brows at him. 

“Yah! Don’t look at me like that!” 

“Hyung-” 

“Jackson, I do not need a lecture about how I can’t let my mate treat me like that. First of all, I have been in mated relationships longer than you. Second of all, neither of my alphas have ever used their alpha voice on me - unlike SOMEONE. Third of all, you have already given me a lecture not that long ago about this same thing. Yoongi and I are dealing. A lot has happened, the stuff with Namjoon, with Tae, and now the baby - and the basement is being worked on right now too. There is just a lot going on, and Yoongi is working hard to pay for the basement and make sure everything is right - I don’t want to add more stress.” 

“Yeah and if you sit there and ignore it all then he is going to get it into his head over time that because there hasn’t been a conversation about it that what he said was alright.” 

“Okay, wait wait wait,” everyone looked at Jimin, “Jaebum used his alpha voice on you Jackson?” 

The second oldest omega glanced between Jinyoung and Jimin, swallowing hard and shifting. 

“Well… Ummm… Not really… Kind of… He didn’t mean to.” 

The younger omegas didn’t even try to hide the disgust on their faces and Jackson swallowed hard again. 

“It was an accident.” 

“Using an alpha voice is never an ACCIDENT,” Jinyoung snapped. 

Jin sighed, glad that the attention had been redirected. 

“And YOU, don’t sigh as though you think that because you shoved Jackson under the bus that it suddenly means you are out of the woods.”

The eldest started to gnaw his bottom lip a little bit at the pissed off look on Jinyoung’s face. 

“Jaebummie really didn’t mean to do it Jinyoung. We had only just found out I was pregnant with Bam Bam at the time and he was feeling overprotective. I got into a fight with Namjoon and Jaebummie walked in while Namjoon was threatening me. They started fighting, but I didn’t want Jaebum to get in trouble for hurting or killing Namjoon so I intervened and then… Then he…” 

“He forced you into submission by using his alpha voice on you.” 

“He didn’t mean to. We talked about it a lot at the time. It took a long time to forgive him and still… I don’t like remembering it. It felt like I could do nothing, like I was weak and useless and stuck and I hated it. But he apologized a lot and he made it up to me. Besides, that was a long time ago.” 

The attention turned back to Jin. 

“I am going to talk to him about it, okay? Just leave it alone!” 

The door opened, the group of alphas walking into the house - Yoongi and Mark both yawning widely. 

“Yah! Who said you were allowed to come back yet?” 

The four alphas all stopped in their tracks at Jimin’s words, glancing between each other then back at the group of omegas. 

“Umm… Well no one said we weren’t allowed to come back… Is there something wrong Jiminnie love?” 

The youngest omega huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Alphas are stupid……. Except Hoseokie… I mean… Hoseokie sometimes isn’t stupid, and he looks really attractive when he dances and-” 

“Jimin, stop trying to act hardcore and as though you are intense and angry. Just go hug your damn mate already,” Jackson muttered. 

The youngest nodded and right away stood, running to his mate who smiled and picked the omega up - swinging him in a circle before kissing him. 

“I missed you Hoseokie~”

“I missed you more Jiminnie~” 

The others all visibly rolled their eyes at the lovey dovey couple before Jackson stood, running to Jaebum and throwing himself into the alpha’s arms. 

Jaebum gave his mate a grossed out look as Jackson clung to him like a Koala. 

“I missed you so much Jaebummie~! I was like so incomplete without you!” 

The alpha rolled his eyes again, but continued to pretend that he was a tree for Jackson the Koala to climb on. 

“Hey! Don’t make fun of me Jackson hyung!”

The group all laughed at Jackson’s antics, Jimin’s face going red from embarrassment. 

~*~

Namjoon sighed softly, adding another bandaid to the mess of them that covered his hands. 

Why did he have to be born this damn clumsy?

He suddenly remembered the day that he had been trying to help Jin with dinner and had cut into his own finger instead of into the onion in front of him. After that he had officially been banned from dinner duty. 

After adding his umpteenth bandaid he returned to what he had been doing, hammering a nail into the wall a few more times before hanging a little cat clock from the nail that had taken him nearly 15 minutes just to get into the wall. 

He looked around at the nursery, at the painted walls, at the rocking chair in the corner, at the change station and the little cat decals all over the walls. 

Minho was probably going to just sell the place anyway… Yet for some reason it really deeply mattered to him to decorate this damn room. 

The alpha sat down on the soft rug that sat in the middle of the floor, eyes moving to the box of toys and decor that he had yet to find spots for. 

He had bought all of that so that he and Minho could do this together, so that they could stand in this room together putting the toys on shelves together and arguing when they disagreed with each other on where something should go. 

Namjoon pulled himself back to his feet, eyes catching on the large window ledge. He moved to the closet, opening it and pulling out a small mattress pad, placing it down on the window ledge before throwing a blanket and a few pillows down over top of it. 

It was a nice thought. 

The thought of Minho sitting on that window ledge telling Namjoon exactly where he thought everything should go, the thought of the omega scolding him and wrapping bandaids over his easily avoidable wounds. It was a thought that he wished he could bask in the warmth of forever. 

He had really tried hard this time, but it wasn’t enough. He understood why Minho was scared. When had he ever given Minho a reason to not be scared? Never. Minho had been on the edge, hanging from a tiny thread from the start - constantly scared of being dropped and abandoned. 

Minho didn’t want their son to live on the edge like that. He understood that. It still stung. It was too late now though. Maybe if he had gotten his shit together earlier it could have worked out. 

As he was organizing toys his mind flashed back to Minho what had felt like millions of years earlier, to the omega hugging him - asking if Namjoon wanted children. 

He had shrugged Minho off, pushed him away - ignored how badly the omega wanted a baby. Minho had always wanted this. He had wanted a child to love and hold and protect. It was all he had wanted, and Namjoon hadn’t even wanted to give him that happiness. 

If he hadn’t even wanted to put Minho first and give him the happiness of a child, a family, then why did he deserve to gain happiness from it himself? He didn’t - he rationalized. 

He finally finished decorating and threw himself back down on the rug, staring at the ceiling that was covered in stars from a small purple projector light on the baby’s dresser. 

~*~

Namjoon stood in front of the sink, the alpha staring intently at the polaroid picture of him and his mate that hung from the corner of the mirror. 

He glanced back out to the bedroom where two full and zipped up suitcases were resting on top of the messy bed. 

The alpha picked up his phone, dialing Minho’s number and holding it to his ear. 

‘What do you want?’

It wasn’t much of a surprise to him that Jiyong had been the one to pick up the phone. 

“I just wanted to tell Minho that I am leaving the apartment now. I took all of my stuff out, everything else is his. I’ll be gone in around an hour.” 

Jiyong seemed surprised, if his silence was any indication, but the alpha soon heard him talking to Minho softly. 

‘Okay. I told him. Bye.’ 

The phone was hung up on him and he leaned over the sink, messing his own hair up before standing straight again - glancing in the mirror and back at the picture one last time. 

~*~

“What if he is up there waiting for you?” 

“Hyung, it’s been days. He said he was leaving, can we just give the guy the benefit of the doubt for a change? Namjoon was actually being good this time around.” 

“I never trust when he is behaving. Usually it is just set up for him being an asshole again.” 

Minho rolled his eyes as he opened the door to his and his mate’s apartment. 

It was quiet. 

Usually it was quite a noisy place, there was usually the sound of the TV and the sound of whatever music the mated couple was blasting. 

Yet it was quiet now. 

Jiyong was silent and stayed by the door as the younger omega wandered through the apartment, taking in how different the place looked without all of Namjoon’s shit laying around. 

He had always been annoyed by how messy the younger was, but he now realized that all of the random scattered clothing and figures had made the place look better. It had made the place look lived in. Now it just looked empty. 

Some of the pictures of them were gone, but Namjoon had left all of the ones that he knew his mate loved - including the polaroid in the bathroom mirror that they probably loved pretty equally. 

He pulled the picture down and held it close to his chest as he walked back out of the room. 

It was all too much. He could just see them everywhere. 

He could see the two of them cuddled close on the couch, laughing together while watching random variety shows and chowing down on pizza that their managers would kill them for daring to eat. 

He could see the two of them in the bathroom, the omega sitting on the counter with his mate between his legs - lips locked together in a kiss as delicate and fragile, and beautiful, as their entire relationship. 

He could see the two of them on the bed, both of them naked with the exception of the sheets that covered them - the alpha resting with his head in the omega's lap, Minho stroking his hair and humming a song as soft golden rays filtered in through the blinds. 

He could see the two of them fighting, fists colliding with each other's faces - the alpha too close for comfort, screaming and yelling that all Minho was to him was a fuckhole. 

He could see Namjoon standing on the balcony smoking, ignoring the omega out of frustration for being hounded into moving on with his life. 

He could see them standing by the table, Minho hugging the alpha and asking if he had ever thought about wanting kids - hope blooming in his heart only to be crushed back down. 

He could see Namjoon sitting at that desk, completely focused on his screen - on Jin's face on that screen. 

Minho wanted to cry and scream and tell those memories to leave him alone, but he remained silent as he left his and his mate's room.

The door to the alpha’s studio caught his attention as he remembered Namjoon having mentioned clearing it out to use as a nursery for the baby. 

Minho pulled the door open, groping around for the light switch blindly. He managed to find it and he flicked it up, breath catching in his throat at what he saw. 

He walked into the center of the softly illuminated room, a faux fur carpet soft under his feet. 

The omega glanced at the decals on the walls, the blankets folded over the edge of the crib, the rocking chair, the cushioned window ledge, the projector light that was painting the ceiling in shades of stellar purples and blues, the dresser full of baby clothing, the toys arranged on top of it. 

Had Namjoon really done all of this for him? For them? 

Minho noticed a small pad of paper sitting on top of the change station and he grabbed it, eyes scanning over his mate’s messy writing. 

_‘Sorry that it doesn’t look that nice. I tried hard to put everything together and make it look nice, but I don’t have good skills when it comes to setting things up - my aesthetics are even worse. I know you are probably going to just sell the apartment anyway… but I bought all this stuff already so I didn’t want it to go to waste sitting in boxes._

_-Namjoon’_

Tears were falling, AGAIN, and he really tried to hold them back. Damn his fucked up hormone levels. He had cried enough for a lifetime yet it just kept happening. 

“Minho?” 

He turned to Jiyong, swallowing hard and glancing around as the tears kept falling. 

“N-Namjoon did all of this himself. Knowing the idiot he probably crushed a finger or two in the process.” 

The omega opened the closet, smiling a little at the small stand full of toys inside - and then at all the adorable little newborn onesies and outfits that were hanging inside. 

“Are you crying?” 

“Yes. Yes I am crying hyung. T-That……… That stupid idiot did all of this himself. F-For me… for the baby and I… he,” Minho sniffled, wiping at his eyes, “he’s so stupid. He didn’t have to do this.” 

Jiyong rubbed at his dongsaeng’s back, suddenly painfully aware of the fact that Minho wasn’t like him. Minho wasn't alone, not truly and fully the way Jiyong had once been.

Memories of packing away preciously small onesies and blankets and shoes into a box ran through the older’s mind and on instinct an arm wrapped around the large swell of his belly. 

~*~

Namjoon was staring around himself at the contents of his hotel room. 

All he had was the things inside this damn room. His contract with YG had ended now, Minho was gone - this was it. 

These material things that he had, for some reason, held far above his mate at one point. Now what good did they do him? His awards did him no good in this situation. Neither did his car or his TV, or his phone, or his collection of figurines. His material possessions wouldn’t take care of him the way Minho had. 

A vibration from his phone broke him from his thoughts and he blinked in surprise when he saw that it was a message from someone. 

He opened his Kakao app and was even more surprised to see that the message was from Minho. 

The alpha eagerly opened it and scrolled to the top of a small line of messages the omega had sent. 

 

**Minho <3 | Two days ago | 5:37pm**

_‘The nursery looks beautiful.’_

 _‘Thank you’_

 

How come he hadn’t seen those messages before now?

 

**Minho <3 | Yesterday | 2:59am**

_‘Did you hurt yourself setting up the nursery? That box of bandaids was full last time I was home. Are you okay?’_

 

**Minho <3 | Yesterday | 3:14am**

_‘Namjoon?’_

 

**Minho <3 | Yesterday | 4:28am**

_‘Are we not talking?’_

 

**Minho <3 | Today | 1:09am**

_‘I’m sorry. I know you probably don’t want to talk to me… I just thought that you might want to keep in touch.’_

_‘For the baby’_

_‘So I could send pics of the baby…’_

_‘Sorry, that was stupid wasn’t it?’_

 

The alpha glanced at the clock that read 1:15am. 

 

**Namjoonie | Today | 1:16am**

_‘Sorry. I didn’t see those messages. I would love it if you sent pictures of the baby and stuff…’_

_‘Also, why are you staying up so late? You should sleep more.’_

 

**Minho <3 | Today | 1:17am**

_‘Can’t sleep. Too achey.’_

_**ULTRASOUND.PNG**_

 

Namjoon opened the picture right away and smiled at the picture of Minho holding the ultrasound in front of the small swell of his belly. 

 

**Minho <3 | Today | 1:19am**

_‘You were right by the way. It’s a boy.’_

 _‘I’m gonna name him Minjun. Minjunnie. I thought it was a cute name. I didn’t really notice that it was… well… like a combo name. Until Jiyong hyung pointed it out. He’s such a buzz kill sometimes.’_

 

**Namjoonie | Today | 1:23am**

_‘I like it.’_

_‘Is this okay though? Talking? If it’s too hard you don’t need to talk, I would survive with just pictures.’_

 

**Minho <3 | Today | 1:30am**

_‘You just be quiet. I… felt guilty that you set up the nursery by yourself… I wanted to do something for you. So I thought I could at least tell you about him and show you some pictures and stuff. Just enjoy it, okay?’_

 

**Namjoonie | Today | 1:31am**

_‘Okay. Thank you Minho.’_

~*~

Minho stared down at his mate's final message, sighing softly. 

"You're welcome... Stupid alpha," he muttered before turning his phone's screen off - rolling onto his other side and hugging Namjoon's pillow, inhaling the calming scent of his alpha. 

He smelled like sunlight and the forest and... shrimp?? Was that the unidentified smell he had always wondered about? 

The omega shook his head, trying to dislodge the useless thoughts and focus on sleeping. It was difficult though. All he could think about was the alpha and his stupidly charming dimples. Stupid Namjoon. Always making him feel things against his will. 

Dark eyes shifted up to the Polaroid that Minho had propped against the lamp and soon he was dozing to the soft golden memories of a lifetime that could never be replaced or mended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said, not terribly sad. 
> 
> I didn't mention it with Jiyong yet, but he is also having a little boy. I liked the scene with the omegas all talking about their kids as babies (and getting peed on by their kids) a surprising amount. I just like Busan Crew being stupid together and bickering about stupid stuff. 
> 
> When I was writing this chapter I realized that I hadn't been paying attention to how much time had passed since the pregnancies started so I had to go through and add it all together and realized that Minho and Jin are both already like 5 months pregnant while Jiyong is at like 8 months now. Hence the sudden rush. 
> 
> Not much more to get through in this little part. I need to throw in some foreshadowing and stuff and I will likely throw in our first good YugBam moment, and possibly the first little moment with Tae and his love interest. The most important thing from here out will be the remainder of the pregnancies. Then there is going to be some stuff that happens with Minho and little Minjunnie that I am not going to spoil. 
> 
> After I get through that stuff I am going to switch to a bit more of a kid based view that will focus mainly on Tae for a little while before looping back to YoonJin and Nyongtory since there is still more plot with them after the pregnancies. But before I switch to the more kid oriented view I am probably gonna take a little hiatus for a while. Still a few chapters until then, but I wanted to warn a little bit ahead of time. 
> 
> Now, before anyone brings it up, YES I made NamMin have contact with each other still. A lot of people seemed to have their feelings tilt a bit in this direction after the last chapter so I contemplated it a lot and thought that they could at least message each other from time to time and Minho could send pictures. 
> 
> It just didn't feel right. Like Namjoon did really try this time, and with the whole nursery thing and the blankets and all the other stuff, it felt wrong for Namjoon to be completely unable to see his son. 
> 
> Next chapter will likely focus on just a lot of pregnant omegas being very pregnant then maybe some fam moments in it, and I might set the stage for Jiyong's baby at the end. I haven't fully decided yet. I will decide at some point. 
> 
> -Authornim.


	38. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what feels like months of chasing Taehyung trying to get him to think about his future the boy finally tells his parents exactly what he wants to do. Jungkook, Yugyeom, Bam Bam, and Youngjae sneak out for some Karaoke when Ara is napping in the dance studio and what results only digs Yugyeom and Bam Bam deeper into their long harbored mutual crush. Seungri finally figures out how he can make Jiyong happy without digging up painful memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first things first. I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. I was hitting inspiration road blocks, and real life road blocks and it just felt like it was never turning out how I wanted it to. But to make up for the fact that it took so long, this chapter is also twice as long as most chapters. The average chapter is around 11-13 pages. This one is 24. Also because, lots of shit happens. 
> 
> It's actually a pretty fun chapter. If you enjoy romance, Taehyung finally figuring out what the fuck he wants to do with his life, Yoongi smiling as the baby kicks at his hand, Jin procrastinating, Jackson bitching about random shit, Ara being the best child, Jaebum ranting, YugBam moments, mention of Youngjae's hatred of Cucumbers, Cute onesies with cats on them, Cute onesies with Big Bang puns on them, Nyongtory moments, Namjoon being an idiot, and/or teenaged renditions of Fantastic Baby using far too much of the word 'Dab' - then this is the chapter for you.

“Taehyung-ah?”

The teen looked up at the mention of his name, smiling a little when he saw his mother standing in the doorway of his bedroom - the pregnant man holding a sleeping Yuna close to his chest. 

“How was the play eomma?”

“It was good, Yuna did a great job. Though I think she wishes that her favourite brother would’ve been there to see it.” 

Yoongi showed up behind the older man, holding his arms out for their young daughter - the omega handing her over before going to sit beside Taehyung on his bed, unintentionally groaning at the effort it took just to sit down now that his belly had grown to be an annoyance. 

“What’re you watching this time? Another drama?” 

“Yeah.”

The boy was a little too invested in the show and his mother grabbed for the remote, pausing the drama and placing the remote away from his child, Taehyung instantly whining and reaching for it.

“Don’t you think you should be focusing on your studies Taehyungie?”

Taehyung looked up at his mother then away again with a dejected sigh. 

“What I mean is, you don’t want to be an idol like your younger brothers, you don’t want to write music, or be a dancer, or do anything that is in anyway related to JYP. So shouldn’t you be focusing on your studies so that you can get into a good University and pursue whatever else you may want to do Taehyung?” 

“It has nothing to do with not wanting to be associated with JYP eomma. But I know what I want to do… And University won’t help me…”

“I swear that if you say you want to be a parent I will hurt you.” 

The teen gave his mother a stank look that resembled Yoongi’s typical disgusted look far too much. 

“No! Nothing like that eomma! There are still at least another five years before that.” 

Seokjin rolled his eyes, internally hoping that it was a lot longer than five years before his eldest started having kids. In five years little Kihwan would only be four years old.

“Okay, then what Taehyungie?” 

The seventeen year old sighed a little bit then stood, walking to his dresser and pulling something from the drawer - handing it to his mother. 

Seokjin gave him an incredulous look before opening the pamphlet.

“Acting school?” 

A nod from Taehyung who walked back to the omega, leaning over so that he could read the pamphlet too. 

“That’s why I’ve been watching so many dramas and movies lately. I’ve been thinking on it a lot and the more I watch actors in shows the more I think that I want to be able to do that. This is what I really want to do and…” he grabbed something else, “I can do acting through JYP too.”

The omega took the second pamphlet, looking through it and seeing that it talked about how JYP would cover part of the costs of any idol related training, OR, any acting related training for the children of stars who had been with the company for ten years or more. He knew the first part, though he hadn’t known that it also covered acting. 

“So this is what you really want to do?” 

This time the nod that he received from his eldest child was full of determination, and just looking at his eyes Seokjin could tell that this wasn’t just a foolish idea he had just thought up to get around his parent’s nagging. 

Jin got up off his son’s bed. 

“Okay, if that’s what you want then I am going to talk to your father about it.” 

Those words were met by a shake of the head. 

“No. I wanna be the one to talk to appa about it… I’m the eldest… I shouldn’t always be hiding behind you eomma. It doesn’t give the twins and Yuna a good example to follow. I need to actually talk to appa about these things on my own.” 

His mother smiled sweetly, fixing his son’s hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“You’re such a good kid Taehyungie. Just make sure you bring it up soon, okay?” 

“Ne, I will. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight Taehyungie. I love you.” 

“Love you too eomma.”

~*~

“Doesn’t he look so adorable though!?” 

Jibeom rolled his eyes as he shined the same glass for what was likely the tenth time now. The bar was absolutely dead, Namjoon was literally the only one in the place save for the staff, so the pretty omega bartender was left with nothing to do outside of shining the glasses and listening to the whining of the heart broken alpha. 

“Yes, he looks adorable and beautiful and perfect, because he is a freaking model Namjoon.” 

“He’s soooooo gorgeous.” 

“Yeah. Again, he is a model - and a popular one too. To be that popular you kinda have to be gorgeous. He’s one of those perfectly distributed omegas, with long legs that aren’t too skinny or too thick. He has wide enough shoulders to show that he is truly a MAN but they aren’t wide enough to make him seem macho like an alpha. Then there is his face… and I mean… he doesn’t have a little tiny slender face - but he also doesn’t have the chiseled jaw of an alpha. He is just perfectly distributed.” 

“That’s not what I mean Jibeom-ah!!”

The omega realized that he had been fixated on talking about the older’s beautiful mate and he blushed a little bit, starting to shine the glass for what was possibly the eleventh time. 

“Then what were you talking about?” 

“He isn’t afraid to show the bump, and I love the bump. Why did I never think about the fact that he would look even more attractive with his stomach all rounded with my kids?” 

An eye roll from the younger. 

“My god what the hell is it with you alphas and your pregnancy kink?” 

“It’s so beautiful though. That rounded belly is holding a pup that I filled him with.” 

“Again. You stupid alphas and your pregnancy kink. What do you find so attractive about that?” 

“What don’t you omegas find attractive about it?” 

“The fact that there is a weird alien life force growing inside of your womb that is going to do nothing but cause you pain for TEN MONTHS after it implants itself into your insides. Cramp pains, and craving pains, and morning sickness, and every other imaginable type of pain as it grows inside of you and makes you grow in ways you don’t want to - only to force it’s way OUT of your body afterwards.”

“It’s not an alien lifeforce.” 

“Doesn’t it sound like it is when I phrase it that way?” 

“Shut up Jibeommie. But just… Look! That is our baby in there!” 

“God you are drunk.” 

“That is my son inside the swell of his belly.” 

The bartender removed Namjoon’s empty glass from in front of him before placing a glass of water on the bar. 

Namjoon was quiet for a few minutes before he sighed. 

“Minho is so sweet. Even though it must be painful he still let me talk to him, still said he would send pictures and tell me how they were both doing. Yet I just… I want more. I actually really tried this time Jibeom. And I just….. I want more, I want to be there when Minjunnie is born and everyday after that. But I can’t. I just dunno how to live with only ever being able to know my son through pictures for the rest of his life.” 

“If that’s how you feel then why are you here?”

The alpha raised his head, a confused look on his face. 

“What do you mean?” 

“What I mean is, why are you here drinking your sorrows away instead of trying to win your mate over?” 

“But Minho already said he didn’t want me so what’s the point?” 

Jibeom rolled his eyes. 

“And why did he say that? Did he say it because he just didn’t like you anymore, or did he say it because he is scared of being hurt again?” 

Namjoon’s face distorted into one of deep contemplation, which looked odd on the alpha when he had drank this much. 

“Cause he was scared of me hurting him?” 

“Exactly. Just because he is scared of you hurting him and Minjun now doesn’t mean that he will be five years from now. Maybe instead of sitting in here getting drunk nightly and whining about it you should be doing something that will help you prove a few years down the line that Minho really can trust you. If you don’t sleep around, and keep your nose clean of drama, and show a consistent desire to know about their well being I would bet you that within ten years he’ll let you come back.” 

“Ten years is too long.” 

“What is worse, getting to be with them ten years from now - or having to only ever see them in pictures for the rest of your life? I know that you suck at winning people back once you have lost them, but just so you know, it isn’t usually something that happens overnight. You may want it to be, but it just isn’t. It takes time.” 

Namjoon slumped in his chair. 

“I’m right as always, I know,” he bragged as he shined that same glass AGAIN.

“Ummmm… Jibeom hyung?” he glanced at his co-worker, “do you realize that you have spent half an hour polishing the same glass?” 

The omega looked down at his hands and then at the massive line of glasses that still needed to be shined - groaning loudly. 

He was moving on to the next when he heard movement. 

Namjoon had stood and thrown a fifty dollar bill (which was way too much for how much his bill really was) onto the counter. 

“Thanks Jibeommie. I know exactly what to do now. Find something to do, that’s what.” 

Jibeom watched as the alpha disappeared with confusion written across his face. 

“Yeah… Sure… Whatever the hell that means.”

~*~

“I think that Taeri needs this one hyung!” 

Jiyong looked over at the onesie Minho was holding, which had the words ‘Mommy’s Boy’ scrawled across the front in fancy lettering - the group currently out shopping for baby clothing as Jiyong’s due date grew closer and closer. 

“They even have a matching blankie Jiyong hyung!!!” 

“But what if he turns out to be a daddy’s boy!?” 

The younger scoffed. 

“As if. Jihae is enough of a daddy’s girl for both of them. Taeri is gonna be a total mommy’s boy, just mark my words.” 

The older rolled his eyes. 

“Sure, whatever you say Minho-ah.” 

“Appa look!” 

Seungri turned to Jihae who was holding up a little fuzzy sweater with bear ears on the hood. Right away the man let out a soft ‘awww’, imagining little tiny Taeri in the sweater. 

He took it from his daughter and pulled her up into his arms - kissing her head. 

“That’s very cute Jihae-ah~” 

“Taeri look cute in?”

“Yes, Taeri will look very cute in it,” he cooed back, the five year old giggling and hugging her father tightly. 

“What did you find Jihae sweetie?” 

“Bear sweater eomma!” 

The omega looked at the sweater his alpha was holding, smiling as Jihae rested her head on her father’s shoulder. 

“It’s cute isn’t it Jiyongie?” 

“Very.” 

“Very?”

Jiyong glanced at Minho, confused, but Seungri caught on. 

“VERY.” 

The eldest groaned when the two began to sing Very Very Very by I.O.I - covering his face in an attempt to not be associated with the two of them. 

“Oooooh! Hyung look!” 

He raised his head from his hands again to look at what Minho was talking about. 

“They have the ‘mommy’s boy’ onesie with two different colours of cats on it! We can get one for Taeri and one for Minjun!!” 

Seungri leaned against the cart, still holding Jihae who had dozed against his shoulder. Jiyong and Minho were contemplating over the onesies and the matching clothing and blankies together before finally Minho threw the entire set with the orange cats on them into his basket - the older omega grabbing the entire set with the grey cats. 

“Why is it all so cuteeee~?”

Minho giggled at the older’s words and the two leaned into each other, the alpha smiling softly. Watching the smile on Jiyong’s face he couldn’t help but think that he would like to see that happy expression on the omega’s face everyday. He wanted to be able to make Jiyong happy like this all the time. He didn’t want the older to be suffering and in pain while he could do nothing to help him. 

Why couldn’t Jiyong just be happy? What could he do to make Jiyong happy, to make Jiyong trust him enough to know that he would never leave? What could he do to make Jiyong understand that regardless of what he had been through Seungri would only ever love him?

“Seungri-ah?” 

He was broken from his trance, the alpha looking up. 

“Yeah Jiyongie?” 

“Is this cute?”

His eyes moved to the onesie that the omega was holding and his smile widened when he saw that it was fuzzy and had the words 'Fantastic Baby’ written across it - an obvious play on the group's mega hit. 

“It's perfect.”

~*~

Yoongi looked up from the pamphlet to where his eldest son was watching him with expectant eyes - the boy sitting straight in his seat with his hands in his lap as though he thought he was in a job interview. 

“This is what you really want to do Taehyung?”

The boy nodded his head right away, swallowing hard. 

“I was thinking about it even before everything happened with Namjoon… This is what I really want Appa.” 

The alpha placed the pamphlet down. 

“I’m going to say to you the exact same thing I said to Jungkook and Yugyeom when they told me they wanted to become trainees.” 

Another nod. 

“You better be damn sure that THIS is what you want to do before you even step foot into that first class. This training is expensive for both the company and myself, it is no amount of money to sneeze at. I will pay it, but I am only paying for it once Taehyung. If this isn’t the career that you want to pursue and you suddenly backtrack a month in it won’t matter. Once it’s paid I don’t get the money back, so if you backtrack then that’s it. That money is gone. There won’t be any _‘wait no, this is what I want to do, can you pay for this instead’_ , if I pay for the acting classes that is what you are doing.” 

“Yes, I know appa.”

“Do you? Because if I pay for it, and the company pays for it, and you suddenly decide that you want to be a Barista or something and flake - do you know how happy my boss is gonna be with me? He won’t be. He pays for training for you boys, and for Ara, and Youngjae, and Bam Bam with the promise that once it is over he is going to be getting that money back in revenue you will all bring in. So if you start this, you better also be prepared to stick with it to the end regardless of how difficult it is. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand appa. It is what I want to do though. I would be happy to spend the rest of my life acting.” 

A pair of dark eyes bore into Taehyung until finally they relaxed and Yoongi leaned back in his chair. 

“Okay. Then I’ll talk to Sajangnim about it tomorrow, okay?” 

“Ne. Thank you appa.” 

Taehyung scurried out of the room and Yoongi couldn’t help but wonder why until he saw his mate giggling from the doorway. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“Just that you are so intimidating when you are laser focused like that Yoongichi.” 

The alpha scrunched his face and gave his mate an incredulous look. 

“I am not.” 

Jin sat on the younger’s lap, a warm hand instantly splaying across the swell of his belly. 

“Yeah, you kinda are.” 

Yoongi simply grunted in response, leaning forward and burying his nose into the omega’s neck - smiling a little bit internally when he felt the baby kicking at his hand. 

It was quiet for a few minutes and Seokjin couldn’t help but think about how Jackson and Jinyoung had been nagging him about talking to his mate, AGAIN. 

There was so much going on, and he really didn’t want to stress the alpha out… But it was important, wasn’t it? 

“Yoongichi?” 

“Yeah Jinnie-” 

The sound of ringing interrupted them and right away the alpha’s head was up as he grabbed for his phone, answering it and holding it to his ear. After a few minutes the omega understood that it was something important, mostly based off the way that all attention to him and his baby bump ceased, and he stood from his mate’s lap - leaving the room. 

There was still time. Lots of time. He would just talk to Yoongi about it later. 

~*~

It was raining heavily in Busan as Jungkook, Yugyeom, Bam Bam, and Youngjae all left the JYP building together, huddled under one massive umbrella together

“Is this really okay? Won’t we get in trouble?” 

Jungkook held a finger to his lips. 

“Shhhh, let’s just pretend that it’s okay.” 

“It’s not like we are going to do anything bad, we’re just sneaking away to do a little bit of Karaoke. I don’t see how our parents could be mad at us for that,” Yugyeom added. 

“What about Ara?” 

The twins both scowled at Bam Bam’s words. 

“Ara is a mommy’s girl. The moment our moms go ‘oh my goodness we can’t find the kids’ Jimin will call Ara and she’ll spill everything. She always does it and we always get in trouble while Ara gets praised despite the fact that she came with us to start with.” 

Bam Bam blinked a few times. 

“But… isn’t everyone here also a mommy’s boy?” 

Youngjae and Yugyeom glanced at each other and back at Bam Bam before nodding. 

“Yeah, is there even anyone in our families that clings to their father?” 

“Kookie kinda does,” Yugyeom chimed, “but at the same time he also still manages to be more of a mommy’s boy than me despite that.” 

The group arrived in front of the Karaoke place and Jungkook held the door for the three younger boys, the girl at the desk instantly greeting them. 

~*~

Jackson stretched his arms over his head, yawning widely as he walked through the halls of the JYP building with Jimin, Hoseok, Yoongi, Mark, and Jinyoung. 

“I’m so tired. This JYP Nation album is draining the life out of me,” the Chinese man complained. 

The group stopped in front of the dance studio their kids had been practising in.

“Oh boo hoo Jackson. I am dealing with the JYP Nation album, my new album, the basement renovations at our house, Jinnie being pregnant and very grumpy, and what Jinnie likes to call ‘the great child rebellion’ where the kids don’t pay attention to a single word you say to them.” 

“Ummm… Yoongi hyung…” 

“They never stop. You turn your back on them for an hour and suddenly they are all getting into trouble.” 

“You have no idea how right you are hyung,” Jimin chimed. 

That took the eldest by surprised and all of them peeked into the dance studio. 

The only person there was Ara, who was napping soundly on a bench. All four of the boys and all of their things were gone.

Hoseok walked to his daughter, gently shaking her awake. 

Ara’s eyes fluttered open and she sat up straight. 

“Is ittt,” the girl yawned before continuing, “time to go home appa?” 

“Yes… but… where are the other four?” 

The young alpha blinked in surprise then looked around, a confused look plastered across her face. 

“They were just here. We were all going to nap together.”

The parents began to talk quietly and the girl seemed to understand that the others were all gone.

“Did they use that as an excuse to sneak away!?” 

The men all looked at each other. 

“I think that they did,” Jackson agreed as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

They all tried texting and calling the boys and when it didn’t work Yoongi hit his head against the wall. 

“Great. I lost two of our sons. Jinnie is gonna kill me.” 

“No, I think Jin hyung is going to kill them. And I am going to kill Youngjae the moment he gets home. Those damn children. We suffer to bring them into this world, and then they do things like this.” 

Ara slid her jacket on before hugging her mother, resting her head on the omega’s shoulder and closing tired eyes. 

“Apparently we are the only one with a good kid Hoseokkie~” 

Hoseok laughed and hugged his mate and child, the other four all rolling their eyes. 

“Whatever,” they all chorused. 

“Also, I have good kids. Just not those two little shits. I have Tae-” 

“The kid who told you that you aren’t even his father?” 

“Okay maybe not Tae, but I have Yuna!” 

“Is it just the girls? Are the girls the only good kids?” 

A moment of silence spread through the room before everyone nodded their agreement. 

~*~

“Nana nanana, nana nanana. Wow FANTASTIC BABY!!!” 

“DABBBBB! WOOOOOOOOOO!” 

“I WANNA DAB DAB DAB D-DAB!” 

“FANTASTIC BABY!” 

“DABB! WOOOOOOO HOOOOO!” 

“I WANNA DAB DAB DAB D-DAB!” 

“Wow, Fantastic baby.”

“BOOMSHAKALAKA!”

“Wooooh!”

“BOOMSHAKALAKA!”

“DAB!!”

“BOOMSHAKALAKA!”

“Woooo!”

“DAB DAB DAB D-DAB!”

“BOOMSHAKALAKA!”

“Yasss!”

“BOOMSHAKALAKA!”

“DAB!”

“BOOMSHAKALAKA!”

“Wooooh!” 

“D-D-D-DAB!”

The song ended and the others began to slap Bam Bam. 

“I wanna Dab!? Why did you change it to dab!?” 

Youngjae was laughing so hard that he could barely breath, the youngest rolling back and forth on the ground. 

“But it’s true, I wanna DAB DAB DAB DAB D-DAB!” 

“Fantastic Bam Bam,” Yugyeom added at the end with a dab.

“Stop dabbing!!!!” 

Yugyeom fully joined in and soon both were dabbing while Jungkook hit anyone that dabbed, Youngjae dabbing from his spot on the floor as well until finally Jungkook sighed and dabbed as well. 

“Wait guys looooook!!!!!” 

They all looked to the screen where Youngjae was pointing, bursting out laughing and starting to randomly scream when they realized that the machine had glitched and given them 101/100 despite the fact that Bam Bam had screwed the song up with his dabbing.

“IT’S THE POWER OF DABBING!!!!! THE DAB POWER MADE US HIT THE HIGHEST POSSIBLE SCORE!” 

“Wait, if it’s 101 then doesn’t that mean that we should do something by I.O.I next? Like Pick Me?” 

“YES! DO PICK ME!”

“PICK ME PICK ME PICK ME UP!” 

Jungkook raised a brow then picked Youngjae up off the ground. 

“Like this?” 

The youngest slapped Jungkook’s shoulder and they all just laughed harder. 

~*~

“He is so dead when we find him Jackson. I am going to throttle him. How dare Bam Bam just disappear like this. We are his parents.”

“Youngjae is no different. He wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for us Mark, yet he goes and does this. That child is going to get it when he comes home.” 

“Yeah! Bam Bam wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for Jackson and I!” 

Jackson and Mark exchanged a glance before looking back at their mates. 

“Is it just me or does it sometimes feel like we should just leave the room and let them have their moments?” 

“Oh, so I wasn’t the only one who felt that way?” 

“Nope, you weren’t Mark. They get along so well.” 

“They really do. It’s kinda scary.”

“Wait guys! Look at this!” 

Everyone looked at Taehyung who had pulled up a Twitter post. 

“Is that the Karaoke place by the JYP building?” 

“Yep.” 

~*~

“Should we get Youngjae and Jungkook sodas?” 

Yugyeom walked to where Bam Bam was looking through the cooler’s selection of drinks, the two boys having volunteered to go get them some snacks, then reached around him - grabbing a drink for his twin. 

“Jungkook likes this one. Get Youngjae that top one!” 

“But it has-”   
“Cucumbers. Can’t you just imagine it? He takes a sip then makes a weird face before freaking out that it has Cucumbers in it.” 

The two laughed together, but ultimately grabbed Youngjae a regular soda - putting all of the drinks on the counter along with the bag of Doritos they had grabbed. 

“Are you two from that group of JYP trainees?” 

They exchanged a glance then nodded at the words of the girl at the front counter. 

“You’re the one who is Jackson’s son, and then you and the other one are Suga’s twins right?” 

“Ne.” 

“I am a big fan of your parents.” 

“Oooh thank you,” the two bowed their heads a little. 

The girl handed Yugyeom the bill and he tilted his head to the side. 

“Ummm what about the-” 

“Don’t worry about the drinks, they’re on the house.” 

Both teens thanked the girl again as they paid. 

“The shrimp snack will take a few minutes. You can wait or we can bring it to you.” 

“You can just-” 

“Wait hyung, let’s just stay here and watch the rain while we wait.” 

Yugyeom glanced at Bam Bam and then nodded. 

“Okay, we’ll wait.”

Both boys bowed their heads to the girl one final time before walking away from the counter. 

They sat down on the window sill together, Bam Bam smiling softly as he watched the delicate water droplets cascade down from the dark clouds that were hanging above Busan. 

“I love it when it rains. In a way it almost feels like it is washing everything away. Like it is cleansing the things that were ruined and dirtied. You know what I mean?” 

“Yeah… and like… when you watch the rain it feels like… Like it’s washing away all of your hurt and sad feelings.” 

Bam Bam turned to look at the older, smiling and nodding. 

“I think that is a nice way to think of it,” he looked back out the window and Yugyeom couldn’t help but watch the way his eyes sparkled, reflecting the white light that illuminated the foyer, “It’s just so pretty.”

 _“Not as pretty as you,”_ he accidentally whispered. 

When the alpha realized what he had just said he began to blush deeply. He hadn’t meant to say that. Why had those words left his lips? 

He closed his eyes and looked to the side - afraid of what response that would get until he felt a light peck against his cheek, one of the smaller boy’s hands grabbing one of his own clammy ones.

He looked up and saw that Bam Bam was right there, right in front of him. One of his hands sought out the alpha’s shoulder, the other still holding Yugyeom’s hand tightly when he leaned forward - their lips meeting in a soft kiss that they both wished would somehow last forever. 

~*~

“Seungri, where in the world are we going?” 

The alpha continued to hold his hands over the omega’s eyes. 

“Shhh, it’s a surprise. Stop complaining, because I know that you’ll love it when you see it.” 

“I’m too pregnant for this,” the older grunted before going quiet. 

Jiyong was getting suspicious when he heard _‘That XX’_ playing throughout, wherever the hell they were. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they stopped moving - the alpha removing his hands. 

Big Bang’s leader glanced around. 

They were in an upper class restaurant in Gangnam that he had always known Seungri owned, but had never actually been to. It was exquisitely beautiful, a large dining room dimly lit by the soft glow of golden chandeliers that were set to their lowest setting. 

The tables were all adorned with lovely snow white tablecloths, and one singular table in the middle of the room was the only one set with a gently flickering candle - a massive bouquet of red roses placed not far from the light source. 

“Seungri, what-” 

The younger smiled at him before leaning close and kissing him softly. 

“Let’s sit down hyung. We have the place to ourselves other than a server and a cook that I kept here for us.” 

He was still confused as hell but it was obvious that Seungri had put a lot of consideration and money into this, whatever THIS was, so he went quiet and followed the alpha. 

They sat down across from each other and a pretty male Beta put a few glasses of water down in front of them before giving them space again. 

Seungri grabbed one of the omega’s hands. 

“It feels like we never have time to ourselves lately,” he started quietly. 

“That’s what happens when you have kids though.” 

“And when you have dongsaengs that leave their mate.” 

Jiyong giggled. 

“Yes, that too. Minho is nothing if not an attention hog.” 

“He’s more of an attention hog than our 5 year old daughter, and that’s really saying something. She is 5.” 

The older nodded his head, unable to stop himself from giggling more at those words. 

It took a minute for them to both compose themselves again, and once they did Jiyong spoke. 

“So why are we here Seungri-ah?” 

The server boy returned and placed a basket of bread in front of the couple before excusing himself again. 

Jiyong was on the bread the moment it touched the table, more than happy to gobbel a piece down in an oddly dainty manner that no one else could have pulled off in a million years. 

“I want to talk. I want it to be open and frank, because there are a lot of things that we never talk about that we need to talk about.” 

Right away the older’s shoulders squared a little. 

“You don’t need to tell me everything, but there are certain things I want to know about hyung. We have been exclusive for five years, and Taeri will be our second child. I don’t want this to all crash and burn because of secrets and painful memories. Then I suffer, you suffer more, and the kids suffer more than both of us.” 

Jiyong seemed deep in thought for a few minutes until he let out a delicate sigh. 

“Okay. Fine. What do you want to know?” 

“Well, you know the big things I want to know about. But let’s start out simple for now. I’ll ask one question, then you answer and get to ask one.” 

The omega nodded his agreement. 

“How come you never told me about what you were going through when we were trainees?” 

Jiyong seemed taken aback by the question and his brows furrowed. 

“What do you mean?” 

“The struggle of not being able to afford birth control and suppressants… You never told me about it. And you kept paying for me to eat. Why did you do that when you were starving Jiyongie?” 

There was a moment of silence, the omega’s long lashes fluttering for a moment as he dabbed at his face with the back of his hand. 

“It wasn’t something I had ever wanted you to know. When we were trainees there was no acceptance for omegas. As an omega I was supposed to be at home trying to find a nice alpha to spread my legs for, not training in a big company with the hopes of becoming massively famous. My life goal was, apparently, supposed to be to roll over and pop out babies for an alpha that I was the bitch of.” 

The pregnant man nibbled on another piece of bread. 

“I started as a trainee before I had even presented. All the way through my training with SM they were expecting me to be a beta. Then I came to YG when I was only 12, and was still unpresented. Sajangnim had also expected a beta but, because I presented late, by the time he realized I was an omega it was easier for him to just debut me than to kick me out of the company. I had never expected anything more than the bare minimum. As an omega I had expected to be treated like shit.” 

The beta server returned again, refilling Jiyong’s water that the omega hadn’t even realized he had finished at some point. 

“The last thing I had expected was that he would put me in charge of a group, let alone a group that didn’t have any other omegas in it. To put me, an omega, in charge of a group of two alphas and two betas felt crazy. I wasn’t sure what the best way to go about leading a group was. At some point I just convinced myself that not showing an omega related weakness was for the best. I didn’t EVER talk about my heat cycle, or about the suppressants and the birth control, or anything else like that - because I thought that just being an omega meant that I was weak. I didn’t want to also be viewed as weak because of those other things.” 

“So you just didn’t talk about those things? You just kept them in and suppressed for years?”

“I know it’s not healthy. But that was far from the top of my list of priorities at the time. All I cared about was debuting. I couldn’t go and live a life of just being someone’s breeding bitch. I wanted to write and perform music more than anything else in the world.” 

“So you didn’t tell anyone else about the suppressants and the birth control then?” 

“No. I told Youngbae at the time. But I tell him everything. My turn?” 

The alpha nodded, sipping his water. 

“Why do you care so much?” 

Seungri looked surprised as he placed the glass back down on the table. 

“Well… I guess it’s cause……. I love you. I hate hearing about you suffering. After you told Namjoon off I realized that you had been suffering all that time and I had never done anything to help you. It made me feel bad. I have been there the entire time, I have known you since I was still just a little kid - yet I was never there to comfort you when you needed someone.” 

Those words bred conflict in the omega’s mind and he returned to nibbling his piece of bread. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were pregnant with Jihae for so long?” 

Jiyong frowned. 

“I told you why.” 

“You gave me an excuse about why. I want to know the real reason.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Jiyongie. We are supposed to be talking openly about these things. If there is a question that you really can’t answer without digging up painful memories that is fine. But don’t pass just because you don’t feel like answering.” 

There was a moment of silence before the older sighed in defeat. 

“Fine. I know that I told you… that it was because I didn’t… want to be with you. I said that, I said that I didn’t want to be tied down - and I said that I didn’t want to tie you down. You are right that it was an excuse.” 

“I know I am. Because you caved to being in an exclusive relationship far too fast for that to have been the case.” 

“I didn’t tell you about Jihae because I was scared,” the younger blinked in surprise, “I was scared that you wouldn’t want her, and that you wouldn’t want to be around me anymore either. I had liked the relationship we had going before she was born. I mean… I know we said that it was an open relationship… but I never really saw it that way…” 

Seungri’s confusion grew. 

“What do you mean Jiyong?” 

“I never… told you this. I hadn’t slept with anyone else for years before Jihae had been born. I had only been sleeping with you. I just didn’t have it in me to sleep around anymore, I wanted something more stable - but I didn’t want to force you into a life where you would be tied to an omega you didn’t like and a child you didn’t want.” 

Seungri grabbed both of Jiyong’s slender hands, holding them to his face and gently kissing them. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry that you spent so much time afraid of being abandoned by me.” 

“That’s not your fault stupid alpha. Don’t apologize for that. You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

They stayed like that for a few minutes until plates of roast beef, mashed potatoes and salad were placed down in front of them - a large boat of gravy sat down in the center of the table. 

The silence continued on while the two started to eat their dinner. 

After a few minutes Jiyong spoke again. 

“My turn?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Why do you love me so much even when I treat you like a slave?” 

The maknae laughed loudly. 

“I am used to it by now Jiyongie. You have been treating me like a slave since we were trainees. Remember how you freaking hated me at first? You wouldn’t even look at me, let alone talk to me. You acted as though there was an invisible wall between us. Then you finally started to talk to me, but even then I was still just a maknae slave until a few years after we debuted.” 

“Until ‘a few years after we debuted’? So in other words, until the first time we slept together?”

“Yes. But still, I don’t mind it. You aren’t as bad to me as you seem to think you are. You actually spoil me quite a bit more than you should, or so Youngbae hyung says.”

“Ohhhh, then I guess I’ll have to change that huh?” 

The maknae started to shake his head right away. 

“No, nope. It’s all good. Feel free to continue spoiling me. I really don’t mind Jiyongie.” 

Laughing filled the empty dining room as they continued to eat their dinner. The server came back to take their plates away and refill their waters and once he left Seungri went on to ask his next question. 

“Okay… I know you won’t talk about why you hate the thought of being mated so much… but can you tell me about just… why you always react the way you do when it comes to the kids?” 

The omega’s brows furrowed. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Like when you told me you were pregnant with Jihae and I said that I would never leave you two… you cried. You sobbed into my shoulder for hours. You also cried when I said that same thing when you you told me about Taeri. Why? And why are you always so scared by every little thing? Both of your pregnancies, any little thing, any little pain and you get jumpy and want to go to the doctor. Why?” 

Jiyong swiped his tongue across his bottom lip but remained quiet, obviously internally debating with himself as he began to gnaw at the inside of his mouth. He shook his head and sipped his water. 

Seungri could tell just looking at the older that whatever reasoning was behind it was extremely painful. 

“Okay. If you can’t talk about it then that is okay.” 

Jiyong stared down at the table and the alpha felt bad when he saw tears falling, instantly reaching across the table to hold the omega’s hands. 

“It’s alright Jiyongie. I’m sorry for bringing it up. I’m here for you.” 

The older nodded and Seungri stood, walking to where Jiyong was sitting - kneeling down beside his chair and hugging the older who clung onto him.

It took a few minutes of staying enveloped in those warm arms for the omega to calm to sniffles, but even at that point he didn’t release Seungri. 

A few more minutes passed and finally the pregnant man pulled back, Seungri wiping at his eyes gently. 

“Okay, I’ll ask something else instead.” 

Jiyong nodded again. 

The alpha rummaged through his pocket for something before pulling out a little box and opening it to reveal an expensive, but oddly modest diamond engagement band. 

“Kwon Jiyong, will you marry me?” 

It took approximately three seconds for the tears to start up again and the older hid his face in his hands, Seungri pouting a little as he put the ring down on the table. 

“I love you Jiyongie. I know that you are scared of being mated to someone, of being stuck in a relationship that you can’t get out of if things turn sour. This is different. This is a bond that can be broken. If I screw up, if I hurt you, then you can get out of this bond. You aren’t trapped, but at the same time we can also spend the rest of our lives together comfortably this way.” 

The older continued to cry into his hands and Seungri grabbed for those cold hands, Jiyong dropping them to Seungri’s arms and looking at the younger with teary eyes - nodding. 

“You are an idiot. A stupid idiot. That I-I love too much.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

Seungri stood up straight and pulled Jiyong to him, looking into teary eyes. 

“Yes. Yes. I’ll marry you. Idiot.” 

Their lips met in a soft kiss, one of the alpha’s arms twined around Jiyong’s hips while the other was cradling the back of the omega’s neck. 

Looking at Jiyong in that moment, illuminated by the soft golden light of the chandelier above them, all he could think was that he would take care of him and their children for the rest of his life. In that moment there was nothing else that meant more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so dead. My fanboy heart has melted and I am dead. Seungri is the best alpha in this entire freaking series. Though, I think we should give Mark a shit ton of credit too. Seungri and Mark are the most relaxed and understanding alphas in the series. Yoongi is good too, but he has had some nasty moments. 
> 
> I was thinking a lot about Nyongtory and about what direction to go with them, and I just couldn't see it making sense for them to mate at all with how things have been. So I started with this little stepping stone. I also randomly made Seungri own an expensive restaurant for my own gain. He doesn't irl, but hey, maybe in ten years (which would be around the time we are at rn in the story) he WILL own an expensive ass restaurant in Gangnam. 
> 
> Minho is barely even in this chapter. There is legit more screen time of people talking about him, than of him actually being involved in this chapter. But he wasn't so much the focus. He was all that mattered last chapter, so he wasn't the focus here. 
> 
> YugBam moment was so sweet and beautiful and just AHHHHHHH. Next chapter they're gonna get busted, and Jaebum and Jackson are gonna FREAK OUT. Cause they are overprotective parents that love their baby. Yugyeom's life may or may not be in danger. Tae is gonna start acting school next chapter and I am gonna do some set up that I am not gonna spoil because I love what I am working towards. 
> 
> I dunno if next chapter is baby chapter or not. It might not be. If it isn't then it will be the chapter after that. What do you all think of the names BTW? We have cute little 'Minjun' (a lot of people were commenting on how cute the name was last chapter), and then sticking with the 'part of the parents name in the kids name' thing that Nyongtory did with Jihae we have little 'Taeri', and then we have 'Kihwan'. TBH, Kihwan is my fav out of the names. It is the most uncommon out of all the names I have used. They're all boys. There are so few girls in this series. Plus two out of the three female kids are alphas too. I am not gonna say who between Jihae and Yuna is the alpha XD
> 
> There was some awesome foreshadowing in this chapter, and I wanna know what you all think it is. My hint is that it is before the end scene with Seungri and Jiyong. 
> 
> Now I am going to go and eat because I have been editing and writing this mammoth of a chapter without stop for the last twelve hours TT.TT
> 
> -Authornim


	39. Things Are Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson forbades his son from being alone with his crush, and Jaebum gets to enjoy sleeping on the couch as a result of siding with Bam Bam. Jin and Yoongi are eternally fretting parents. Taehyung starts acting classes. Jhonny is a little shit of a cat who loves warming little unborn Minjun up - but also loves to Cock block Seungri who honestly just wants to get one more night of sex in with his fiance before they are unable to. Jiyong is getting closer and closer to his due date and also just really wants to actually get laid before Taeri is born - but Jhonny is the goddess of cock blocking. Seungri almost forgot the apple pie. 
> 
> This summary is a mess and yet I don't even care. Nothing really super important happens in this chapter tbh, except some really light Tae stuff. Everything else is just build up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired. I have been sitting here staring at a screen and trying to write this damn chapter for like 12 freaking hours straight. Tbh, I am not that happy with it but I am also just done trying to get it to cooperate. *bashes head into wall*
> 
> Next chapter will actually have important shit. 
> 
> First of all, I think that Taeri will likely be born next chapter - but no guarantees. And then there will be some important shit with Minho that starts. A storm is also gonna roll in. I think I might also throw in some Tae content since Tae is gonna be the focus in a little while and I gotta get him all set up. 
> 
> Have I mentioned that I am tired? This chapter just really wasn't cooperating. I don't even know how many versions I scrapped because they just weren't working. There is a lot more I wanted to get done, but this is already pretty long. *sighing intensifies*

“No alone time between you and Yugyeom from now on Bammie!” 

“But eomma-!!” 

“No buts! He kissed you!!” 

“Actually, I kissed him.” 

“YOU TWO KISSED!” 

“Yeah, AND!? I’m not a little kid! I am going to be 15 next year Ah ma!!” 

“Yes, FIFTEEN. NOT EIGHTEEN! NO DATING WHILE YOU ARE UNDERAGED AND LIVING UNDER MY ROOF!” 

Jaebum rolled his eyes as he listened to his mate and child arguing, more and more Cantonese mixing into their sentences until finally the two were yelling at each other in Cantonese with small Korean and English phrases thrown in between. 

“Jackson, I think you both need to calm down a little bit.” 

The omega shot him a nasty glare before starting to yell at him in Cantonese, Jaebum suddenly glad that he lacked knowledge of the language (with the exception of greetings). For all he knew Jackson could be calling him a Llama, but he would never know unless Bam Bam translated it for him. 

He almost preferred it that way. 

“Are you really okay with this Jaebummie!?” 

Jaebum felt the language related whiplash starting to set in as Jackson returned to speaking Korean. 

“You can’t tell me that you didn’t have crushes when you were his age. I mean, I don’t want him and Yugyeom kissing and doing… things… together - but he should be allowed to have a crush.” 

“He gets it! Appa gets it!!” 

“Bam Bam-” 

“I’ll be in my room!” 

The teen bolted from the living room and Jackson turned to glare at his mate again. 

“You are on my shit list now.” 

“Jackson-” 

“Nope. You can sleep on the couch, have fun fucking your hand Jaebummie.” 

A sigh left Jaebum’s lips as Jackson disappeared into their room, tossing the older’s pillows into the hall along with a change of clothing before slamming the door shut. 

Never a dull moment with Jackson and Bam Bam. 

Jaebum grabbed his pillows and clothing off the floor. 

Never a dull moment. 

**~*~**

Jungkook and Yugyeom both glanced at their mother as he put a bowl of potatoes down on the table, the omega’s head pressed to his shoulder to keep his phone from falling. 

The two young alphas could hear Jackson screaming from the other side of the phone and they both knew what it was about. 

Yoongi put a large plate of meat down in the center of the table and sat down, narrowed eyes focused on his younger sons. 

“Yes Jackson. I know. I know. Yah! I am your hyung, don’t treat me like I am stupid.” 

Everyone glanced from the now fully set table to the pregnant omega who was still arguing with his best friend over the phone. 

“Okay sorry, but your son kissing my son is no reason for you to MURDER one of my children,” a small pause, “umm no. I don’t have enough kids to make up for you murdering Yugyeomie. Nu uh.” 

Yugyeom swallowed hard, scooting his chair closer to Jungkook’s. 

It was starting to feel like Bam Bam’s mother was a gangster. 

“I am hanging up now Jackson. No, you do not have my permission to kill him. No. He is my baby. He is my youngest son, not for long, but he is still my baby,” another pause, “yeah yeah. I am hanging up now. Bye.” 

“Am I an endangered species now eomma?” 

Jin rolled his eyes as he sat down beside Yoongi, the pregnant man getting to take food first followed by their children - youngest to oldest. 

“Jackson isn’t going to hurt you.” 

“Are you sure?? He kinda looked ready to deck me when he walked in on Bam Bam and I kissing.” 

“Okay, let me rephrase. It would be a cold day in hell before your father and I would let him lay a finger on you.” 

The youngest boy nodded and started to eat his dinner. 

After a few minutes of regular dinner conversation both twins were confused. Usually if their parents didn’t bring something up right away it got brought up over dinner. 

A few more minutes passed and the twins shared a glance before Jungkook spoke up. 

“Are you not gonna get mad at us for sneaking away?” 

Yoongi looked up from his meal and raised a brow. 

“Do you want me to?” 

They both quickly shook their heads and Yoongi put his chopsticks down. 

“The way I see it, you two didn’t really do anything wrong. I mean, you should’ve told us where you were going just so we knew you were safe - but other than that you weren’t really in the wrong. I thought you were skipping out on your training but then I realized that you had free time in your schedule. What you choose to do with your free time is your choice, so if you wanna go and do some terrible Karaoke covers of Big Bang and IU then feel free to. Just, next time, at least tell your mother where you are going so he doesn’t have to worry.” 

Both boys looked surprised but nodded their heads. Who would’ve thought that the little bit of independence they were craving would come so easily?

**~*~**

“Do you have your lunch?” 

A few people bowed their heads to Jin and Taehyung as they walked through the halls of the JYP building. 

“Yes eomma.” 

“And your change of clothes?” 

“Yes.” 

“What about a water bottle? And a warm jacket? Are you wearing good shoes? Did you bring an extra pair of shoes just in case?” 

They passed Jimin’s and Hoseok’s dance studio where they taught, Jungkook and Yugyeom glancing out at them and laughing when they saw their elder brother being interrogated by their mother.

Taehyung shot them both a glare as they continued down the hall.

“I have everything eomma, relax.” 

Jin swallowed hard, reaching out and gently running a hand through Taehyung’s hair as they came to a stop in front of the elevator not far from Yoongi’s and Jackson’s studios. 

“I know… It’s just… I worry.” 

The boy smiled sweetly at his mother, lips forming into their usual little box shape as he hugged the pregnant omega. 

“It’ll all be okay eomma, it’s just acting classes.” 

Jin nodded as the door to Yoongi’s studio opened, the alpha stepping out. 

“Do you have all your stuff Taehyung?” 

The boy rolled his eyes. 

“Your pamphlets and your change of clothes and your-” 

“Yes appa! I have all my stuff. Eomma already asked that.” 

Yoongi looked confused as he wrapped an arm around Jin’s waist. 

“I’m leaving now. Bye, love you. I’ll text you when class is over.” 

The couple watched as their son got into the elevator, backpack hanging from well built shoulders. 

“It feels like things are changing again… Like when Jungkookie and Yugyeomie started school.” 

“Yes, it does feel that way Jinnie. It’ll go back to how it was soon though. Except now we’ll be dealing with little Kihwannie being a grump of a baby.” 

“Oh so you have finally accepted that he is going to be our most high maintenance child yet?” 

“Yes, but only because we haven’t had to deal with a newborn for ten years now. So even if he isn’t as high maintenance as the twins it will feel like he is.” 

Jin rolled his eyes. 

“Why can’t you just give me the victory? Stupid alpha.” 

Jin softly smacked Yoongi’s arm as he giggled and the cute gesture made the alpha start to laugh as well, the omega feeling his heart starting to melt a little at his mate’s gummy smile. 

The two shared a delicate kiss. 

“Do you know what I really want Kihwannie to get from you Yoongichi??” 

“What?” 

“Your smile. Yuna doesn’t have your smile, I hope he does.” 

The younger felt his face starting to go pink and he pressed a hand to the swell of his mate’s belly. 

In that moment all he could think about was the decisions that had lead him to where he was today. The thought to shop at that grocery store that had made him run into Jin. If he had gone anywhere else they may not have had this beautiful family today. This family that mattered to him more than anything else in the world. 

**~*~**

Taehyung was one of the first people at the acting class, the boy rolling his eyes when he saw Jinyoung standing there. 

“Does JYP just use all of our parents for everything that needs to be taught?” 

Jinyoung shrugged. 

“Most of the time, yes. We are a very diverse group, makes sajangnim’s life easy. I am not the teacher for the whole course though, I am just here for the intro into the course and for the first few days.” 

“Oh thank god,” Taehyung murmured under his breath. 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing!” 

Jinyoung gave him a pissy look and he made a point of avoiding the man’s evil gaze. 

“Don’t think I am gonna go easy on you and let you get away with stuff just because I am one of your other four mothers. I am not soft like Jin hyung.” 

“Trust me, I know that. You don’t let Youngjae get away with stuff, and he is your actual son.” 

A few more boys entered the room and right away Taehyung could pick up the prominent scent of alpha coming off them. Most people in this field were alphas, it was a well known fact. Even most female actors were alphas. It was hard enough to get into being an idol as an omega where the percentages were 60% alphas, 25% betas, 15% omegas. In acting it was worse. 85% alphas, 12% betas, 3% omegas. 

But these alphas couldn’t be that bad. They were in an acting class run by JYP afterall. 

After half an hour the room had filled up, and as one would expect, a large majority of the boys and girls in the class were alphas with the exception of a few betas that Taehyung had almost instantly managed to befriend. 

The boy went over to Jinyoung while the others were all chattering. 

“Are all of these alphas really signed to JYP for acting?” 

Jinyoung shook his head. 

“No, it isn’t exclusively a JYP course. It is just run by JYP. There are alphas from JYP, YG, SM, and a lot of smaller companies that produce both idols and actors.”

“Oh, that makes sense. But does that mean that they didn’t have to go through JYP’s screenings?” 

This time there was a nod from the omega. 

“Unfortunately, yes.” 

A soft sigh left Taehyung’s throat as he sat back down with the group of betas he had become acquainted with. 

Jinyoung was calling out names just to make sure they had everyone when the door opened. 

Everyone turned around to look, Taehyung included. 

In the doorway stood a pretty omega. He had long slim legs, high cheek bones and soft black hair that was hanging gently over his brows. He was dressed in well fitted camo skinny jeans that showcased his legs perfectly and a loosely fitted black T-Shirt, the outfit finished off with a pair of pebble nubuck Timberlands adorned with the metal Timberland insignia on the side. 

One alpha wolf whistled at him and Jinyoung instantly slapped the back of the alpha’s hand with a wooden ruler. 

“Cho Youngshin?” 

The boy nodded, glancing around the room before sitting alone on a bench far from where all of the alphas had congregated. 

Taehyung watched the omega sit down and the boy couldn’t help but watch the way the omega moved, the way he ran slender fingers through his hair, the way he delicately licked his lips.

He felt someone slap his arm and he turned to one of the betas he had just met by name of Minjae. 

“You shouldn’t stare. You’ll get in trouble.” 

Taehyung blinked in surprise. Why would someone unpresented like him get in trouble for looking at an omega?

He glanced back at the omega and saw a few alphas watching his every move with hungry eyes. Taehyung looked between the alphas and then back at the pretty boy before turning to stare at his hands in his lap. 

In the end he always seemed to forget that not all alphas were kind and sweet and idealistic like the ones he had grown up around. 

**~*~**

Minho huffed slightly as he adjusted himself on his bed in Jiyong’s apartment, the pregnant omega pushing a cylindrical pillow beneath his hips in the hopes that it would make him more comfortable and soothe his aching pelvis. 

Jhonny padded over to him, the young ginger cat purring warmly as she climbed on top of the man and laid herself down over top of the swell of his belly. Minho smiled at her and started to rub the top of her head, the kitten instantly tilting her head - her purring intensifying. 

He was living at Jiyong’s on and off since the older didn’t like him being alone at his apartment all the time while he was pregnant. He didn’t mind it so much, it was nice being close to Jiyong and Seungri. The human affection was nicer than hiding in his apartment and only interacting with his bodyguards. 

The man scrolled through some cute onesies online, never once stopping stroking Jhonny’s head since he knew she would be dejected if he did, the omega throwing a few of the onesies into his cart on the website he was shopping on. Nothing wrong with a little bit of online shopping if it was for his sweet little Minjunnie. 

Jiyong opened the door to his room, peeking his head in - the man holding his phone away from his ear with one hand while the other hand, adorned with his engagement band, held the door. 

“Did you already eat? Seungri is picking up some food.” 

“No, and Minjunnie and I are starving to death. Food would be much appreciated.” 

“A shit ton of chicken nuggets? Or was that so last week for cravings?” 

“Not really soooo last week. A few chicken nuggets, large fries, a chocolate milkshake - that one that comes with oreo bits in it. And then I want… a burger. A chicken burger thing. Whatever it is called. And an apple pie.” 

“Did you get that all Seungri-ah?” 

_‘Yep. A few nuggets, large fries, a chocolate shake with oreo bits and a chicken burger thing.’_

“And the apple pie hyung! Don’t forget the apple pie!” 

Seungri laughed from the other side of the phone. 

_‘Sorry, sorry. The apple pie. I won’t forget it. God, it feels like I have two high maintenance pregnant omegas - Yet I am pretty sure I only have one.’_

The two omegas laughed. 

“Nope, you have two Seungri-ah. You are stuck with Minho from now on.”

Seungri also laughed. 

_‘That’s fine. No complaints from me. Also, is Jhonny still hiding under your bed Minho? I tried to feed her this morning but she just hissed at me and ran away.’_

“Nope, she is sitting on my belly warming Minjunnie up again.” 

_‘Two pregnant omegas, one daughter, and the most high maintenance cat known to mankind - what have I gotten myself into?’_

Minho and Jiyong both laughed loudly until Jhonny shot them indignant glares, the cat nuzzling back into Minho’s belly. 

He had a feeling that Minjun was going to be very well taken care of with Jhonny around.

**~*~**

“Yoongichi?” 

The alpha looked up from the floor, where he was assembling the pieces for Kihwan’s crib. 

Jungkook and Yugyeom were finally moved into the finished basement suite and they were now in the process of turning their room into Kihwan’s nursery. 

“Yeah Jinnie?” 

“I made coffee, do you want a cup?” 

He instantly received a nod from his mate. 

“Oh my god, yes please. I need something to keep me awake or next time you come in I am going to be asleep in a pile of crib pieces. Why do they make these damn things so difficult to put together?” 

The older laughed sweetly. 

“To screw with you. One sec, I’m gonna go grab your coffee. One cream one sugar right?” 

Another nod. 

A cup of coffee was handed to the alpha and he wasted no time raising it to his lips to drink it, letting out a gentle moan of relief as he sipped on the warm drink.

“That is exactly what I needed.” 

Jin sat down beside him, the alpha moving screws away from his pregnant mate - not because he believed that Jin was stupid enough to actually hurt himself on one, but rather because he just worried about little Kihwannie no matter what. 

“It would probably help if the kids would lend a hand.” 

“Yes, you are correct. Doesn’t really matter though, Jaebum, Mark, and Hoseok are coming over to help in an hour or so. They volunteered unlike our sons.” 

A few minutes passed, the couple drinking their coffees and glancing around at the decorations that currently filled their youngest sons’ nursery. 

There were cute animal decals arranged into little scenes on the walls, ultrasound pictures and family pictures hung around the window and placed carefully on top of shelves. A massive baby blue rocking chair was situated in the corner and there were boxes full of other furniture and decor scattered everywhere. 

“He’s going to be so spoiled.” 

Yoongi laughed. 

“Yes, he will be. By the time he is five Yuna will probably be his only sibling left in the house, and by the time he is Yuna’s age it will only be him. He’ll be getting all of the attention to himself.” 

“Advantages of being the baby of the family I suppose.” 

“Also the advantages of being an only child, like with Bam Bam, Youngjae, and Ara.” 

There were a few more minutes of silence until Jin thought of something to speak about again.

“I would bet my ass that Taehyung is going to have at least one child before Kihwan even turns eight.” 

Yoongi tilted his head to the side a little, making his slurping sound that usually meant he was questioning something internally. 

“Yeah. You’re right. I would say he’ll have at least two before Kihwan turns ten. I dunno, I think he is just our son through and through.” 

“He’s gonna be a young parent just like us. I can feel it in my gut.” 

Taehyung peeked into the nursery. 

“Who is going to be a young parent?” 

Jin and Yoongi both almost jumped out of their skin - the pregnant man holding the swell of his belly as he tried to regain his breath. 

“Kim Taehyung, don’t scare your mother like that!” 

The teen blinked in surprise then smiled and laughed awkwardly. 

“Sorry eomma~” 

“It’s alright Taehyungie.” 

“So what were you two talking about?” 

The mates looked at each other then back at their son. 

“Just how we think that umm… Park Bogum is going to be a young father. Yeah, it was him right Jinnie?” 

“Yep. Park Bogum, that was definitely it Yoongichi.” 

Taehyung glanced between the two with a suspicious look but didn’t say anything else as he headed in the direction of his bedroom. 

“They only ever seem to show up when you don’t want them to. The rest of the time they are just lost in their little dream worlds of music, and dance practice, and dramas, and acting practice and… colouring books for Yuna. Just a lot of colouring books. She really likes colouring books.” 

“Yep. Same way that they only have nightmares and want to crawl into our bed when we are trying to ‘enjoy ourselves’.” 

The couple laughed, glancing between each other and laughing harder. 

**~*~**

Seungri sighed tiredly as he unlocked the door to Jiyong’s apartment, the alpha stepping inside - eyes drooping. 

God he was tired. Which made sense, as it was currently two in the morning. He had wanted to get home earlier to spend time with Jiyong, but was held up at the opening for another Aori Ramen in Seoul. 

He was surprised to see that the omega was sitting on the couch, Jihae sleeping nuzzled close to her mother - the girl wrapped in a thick blanket. 

“Why are you still awake Jiyongie?” 

The older looked up at him, blinking in surprise and yawning a little. 

“Morning sickness was keeping me up again.” 

The alpha took his shoes off and discarded his laptop bag on the table before moving to sit on the opposite side of Jiyong to where their daughter was sleeping. 

Jiyong looked up at him before leaning into the alpha’s chest, nuzzling his neck and breathing in his familiar scent - the warm hand that had started to rub his back already making him feel tired. 

“I missed you.” 

Seungri pressed a kiss to the top of Jiyong’s head. The older was always like this near the end of pregnancies it seemed. Once he hit the nine month mark with Jihae he was clinging to Seungri constantly, he would cry if the younger left for too long, or if Seungri seemed displeased with him - and he made nests EVERYWHERE. The alpha was about 99% sure that there was a nest somewhere in the apartment at this very moment. 

“I’m sorry. I would’ve been back earlier but the opening didn’t go as smoothly as I wanted. Is Minho already asleep?” 

“No, I think he said he was going to send Namjoon some pictures of the new ultrasounds from the other day.” 

“Okay, well I think that we should go to bed - instead of staying on the couch and freezing to death. Are we in agreement?” 

Jiyong giggled and nodded. 

“Alright, let me go tuck Jihae into bed first - I’ll be back.” 

The alpha carefully detached Jihae from her mother’s shirt, picking the girl up and holding her close to him - the child nuzzling into the warmth of her father’s arms. 

After she was tucked securely into her bed and the night light was switched on Seungri returned to the living room, stopping in front of Jiyong and leaning down - lifting the omega under his thighs. 

Jiyong blushed deeply. 

“Yah! Lee Seunghyun! You are going to drop Taeri and I.” 

He pressed a kiss to Jiyong’s lips, “I haven’t ever dropped you before - trust me.” 

The omega looked to the side, cheeks gradually turning more and more red as he dabbed at his face with the back of his hand. 

Seungri placed him down safely on their bed, leaning over the sitting omega to press their lips together again. 

Jiyong seemed bashful at first but that quickly got thrown out the window as he cupped the alpha’s face in his hands - kissing back and moaning softly when the younger slipped his tongue between soft lips. 

God Jiyong was beautiful. Why was he so beautiful? 

When Seungri pulled back a soft whine left Jiyong’s lips, the omega’s pretty lips forming into a pout. 

“If we go for any longer I am going to get horny.” 

“I am already horny.” 

The younger raised a brow, smirking a little and leaning back down over HIS fiance (he could call him that now! Jiyong was HIS!). 

Their kissing from earlier intensified, deep and wet and messy, saliva rolling down the older’s chin to pool in the hollow of his collarbone as Seungri gently ground his hips against Jiyong’s. 

“Jhonny! Get back here!” 

Seungri tried his best to ignore the sounds from outside of the room as he pressed Jiyong into the bed. 

“Jhonny, you are going to fall! Get off the fridge!” 

His omega reached towards him, unzipping the alpha’s pants and pushing a soft hand into Seungri’s boxers to stroke him. 

The sound of something glass hitting the floor and shattering pulled the couple out of their trance and Seungri was practically seething as he moved away from Jiyong - zipping up his pants and leaving the room to see what in the world the cat from hell was doing this time. 

He could have sworn that it was honestly Jhonny’s goal in life to cock block him. This was around the umpteenth time it had happened thus far. 

A vase had been dropped off the counter by the younger ginger cat who was now curled up in the sink, Minho currently trying to clean the mess up. 

Seungri stepped forward and grabbed the pregnant man by the shoulders, moving him back away from the broken glass. 

“I’ll clean it up Minho. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” 

The younger nodded, sitting down at the island and watching Seungri as he swept all of the glass up. 

“You need to tell your cat to stop cock blocking me.” 

“Unfortunately I don’t think Jhonny knows what that means. She is a cat.” 

Seungri crinkled his nose and Jiyong watched from the doorway of their bedroom with a dejected look on his face - one arm wrapped around the swell of his pregnant belly, a ring adorned hand rubbing back and forth to soothe Taeri. 

**~*~**

Jiyong and Minho leaned into each other, the two pregnant omegas shivering like leaves in the wind as they tried to keep warm in the frigid cold that had consumed Seoul as they moved into the middle of December. 

“Was it always this cold? I don’t remember it being this cold hyunnggg,” Minho whined softly. 

“No, It isn’t supposed to be this cold. I fucking hate it. Who does the weather think it is?” 

“And who does Seungri hyung think he is leaving us to wait in the cold like this?” 

“Good question. I think he is a dead man. How dare he let us and Taeri and Minjun freeze out here?” 

The door to Seungri’s new Aori Ramen location, that he was just closing up for the night, opened - and the alpha stepped outside with Jihae. 

“Sorry to keep you two waiting.” 

“Did Jihae go to the bathroom?” 

“Yes, I also called the chauffeur. He should be here any minute.” 

Jihae moved to her mother, snuggling into his side. 

“Cold eomma?” 

Jiyong looked down at his daughter, running a hand through her hair. 

“I’m alright sweetie. Are you cold?” 

She nodded. 

“It cold.” 

Seungri took his jacket off, wrapping it around his and Jiyong’s daughter. 

“There, now you won’t be cold.” 

The girl looked up at her father as she held the massive coat closed around her tiny frame - big eyes full of admiration. 

“Appa will be cold though.” 

“No, I am nice and warm.” 

“Appa is nice eomma.” 

Jiyong smiled. 

“Yes, appa is very nice,” he looked at Seungri and gestured for the alpha to move closer. 

It was quite obvious to him that Seungri was lying about not being cold, the man trembling lightly as he stood close to his warmly clothed mate - snuggling into his side the same way their daughter was doing on his other side. 

“It shouldn’t be this cold out.” 

“It’s -11. This is just so wrong.” 

Jiyong rubbed Seungri’s arms to create heat for the alpha, sighing in relief when a familiar black YG van pulled up in front of them - the doors opening to reveal their usual driver. 

They all piled into the vehicle and the moment that Jihae was secured in her car seat and the door was closed the heat was cranked to it’s highest settings, the differences in temperatures on either side of the glass windows causing them to fog up - Minho randomly writing on the frosty surface with one of his fingers. 

“Did you hear that they are saying we are gonna start getting some nasty storms too?” 

“Oh please no, it is cold enough out here - last thing I need is some freak winter storms cutting the power. I am too pregnant for this,” Jiyong complained. 

“Unfortunately it’s what they are saying, let’s just hope it isn’t true. I don’t like the -11 weather, but it is better than the -23 weather that other people are dealing with.” 

Minho looked out the frosted window as the others continued to talk, the omega rubbing a hand back and forth across the swell of his belly. Everything was moving so fast. Already there was less than a month until Jiyong’s due date, and he was only around 2 months behind him. Things were going to start changing soon. Everything would be different. But somehow he couldn’t help but feel like that was a good thing. 

But still there was something nagging at the edge of his mind. Every time something new happened he felt like he should be able to just turn around and tell… well... tell Namjoon. It felt like Namjoon should have been there, holding him and helping him build a nest and splaying a warm hand across his swollen belly the way that Seungri did with Jiyong. 

He sighed softly. 

Had he really made the right choice when he kicked Namjoon from their life? He just didn’t know anymore. Everyday that went by he wanted his mate more, he didn’t want Minjun to grow up without a father. Every picture he sent, every message, made him want to wake up next to Namjoon more. 

The way that Namjoon was so happy every time Minho sent a picture of him and the baby bump, or of an ultrasound. It stung in a way, but he didn’t understand why. Really, it showed that Namjoon really was dedicated to being a part of Minjun’s life. Yet for some reason that hurt. 

Why did it hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again, not a lot of important shit happened. Mostly just getting shit ready for the actual important chapters. Throwing some set up here, sprinkling foreshadowing there, dusting the top with lust etc... 
> 
> Nyongtory makes me happy. They are so ahhhh. I honestly wanna think I wanna start working on the second chapter of their side story cause god Jiyong and Seungri are such a good ship. 
> 
> RIP Jaebum because he was getting yelled at by Jackson in Cantonese lmao. But also RIP Bam Bam since Jackson is going to be watching him EVERY TIME he is with Yugyeom from now on. Yugyeom is adorable tbh. Whenever he feels threatened he is just like *hides behind Jungkook cause he is strong and he'll save me*. And Jungkook lets him, it's the advantages of being the younger twin. These two are just such bros though. Legit I can't wait until they get a little older, it is gonna be hilarious. Yugyeom and Bam Bam will be going on a couple vacation and Jungkook is just gonna third wheel and bromance with Yugyeom the entire time. 
> 
> Would anyone be mad if I threw some random EXO in? Like, tbh, just everything with EXO makes me think of this story and I have been thinking of EXO omegaverse plots but they are all just way too similar to this. And I was like "Wait, what if I made some of the EXO members bromance with some of the GotBangtan members *Jackson and Yixing ftw* and then used it to connect the two stories for when I make my EXO omegaverse at some point in my life?". I also kinda like it cause it opens up new ship possibilities for Kook (who I honestly have no clue wtf to do with). Legit everyone I ship Jungkook with is taken or related to him (Tae, Jimin, Hoseok, GD, Yugyeom. Yes I ship him with GD, have you seen how shook this boy is at anything G-Dragon related? God he is GD's second biggest fanboy. Seungri is the only one above him, and then Bam Bam is the one right beneath him)
> 
> But I dunno, just thought I would see opinions. I know people in the past have actually wanted some Exo characters in here but that was before I really religiously stanned EXO and I didn't feel like I could write them properly back then. TBH they are such memes just like GotBangtan. These three groups are probably the biggest boy groups of this gen, and they are also the biggest and most gay memes. 
> 
> Now I am gonna go eat. All I have eaten over the last 24 hours is a caesar salad and a gluten free waffle so I am freaking starving. I may be a small guy, but I still have the appetite of any regular guy so I am freaking dying rn. 
> 
> As always, I love you fans, you give me life and inspiration. 
> 
> -Authornim hwaiting


	40. The History of the Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff involving Jiyong. Taeri is on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am intentionally being as vague as humanly possible this chapter because I am evil :D
> 
> I could have just done a full chapter and laid everything out nice and neat for you to all see, but I still wanted to keep things vague and let you figure out (or try to figure out) what is what :)
> 
> Again, I am evil. I even divided everything with the regular divider instead of using the other ones, just to keep things vague - because I am enjoying tormenting my beloved fans. Forgive me. I am just not ready to completely lay out Ji's past yet. That'll happen after Taeri is born and Ji and Seungri get married. 
> 
> Enjoy this vague ass chapter full of foreshadowing that I am also not going to talk about XD

White. Everything was white as Jiyong looked around, fighting just to keep his eyes open. It hurt. Why wasn’t it ending? 

“Ji-”

“Jiyong?” 

He glanced over to where Youngbae was sitting beside him, his childhood friend gripping one of his slim hands in both of his larger ones. 

“Jiyongie? Can you hear me?” 

A nod from the omega who whimpered as another contraction swamped him with a whole new wave of pain. 

“You passed out for a minute there.” 

“Hurts.” 

Whatever his friend said next was obscured by the sob that left the slightly younger man’s lips. 

Was it supposed to be this painful? Why did so many omegas do it when it hurt this much? And furthermore, why did they talk about it like it was no big deal? This was a big deal. 

There was blood. Too much blood. 

All of the moments that followed stretched into what felt like eternities where he flashed between the light of the hospital room and the dark behind his eyelids. Doctors moved in and out of sight and it felt like every time he opened his eyes things were different - as though he were suddenly in a different world each time. 

This time Youngbae wasn’t at his side, and instead was standing across the room - talking quietly with the doctor.

_‘It’s not good’_

What wasn’t good? Was he going to die like this? 

_‘He’s losing too much blood.’_

Oh. Was that why the world was swimming before his very eyes?

The world turned dark once again and when he woke up Youngbae was back by his side, looking at Jiyong with concerned eyes as he stroked the omega’s forehead. 

_“Seung… hyun. I want S-Seunghyun,”_ he hadn’t meant for it to be a whisper - but he found himself unable to raise his voice any further than that. 

Youngbae continued to stroke Jiyong’s forehead and the gesture made a few tears slip down the omega’s cheeks as he finally received the affection he had been longing for. 

“It’s okay Ji. I’m here.” 

Next time his dark brown eyes open he felt the worst pain he had ever experienced in his life, but was unable to pinpoint what it was as he bit a hole in his bottom lip. 

The pain abruptly came to a halt and he slumped onto the bed. 

Was it over? Was it really over? 

**~*~**

Soft golden sunlight streamed in from between the blinds that covered Jiyong’s window and the omega smiled contently as he ran his fingers through the hair of the alpha sleeping next to him. 

The man groaned softly, shifting closer to Jiyong’s form - nuzzling close to the omega’s chest and inhaling his scent deeply. 

Jiyong giggled softly. 

“You are such a baby Seunghyun-ah~” 

The omega went quiet, his smile never fading as he continued to stroke the alpha’s hair soothingly. 

He wouldn’t give up this moment for anything in the world. He wouldn’t give them up for anything in the world. 

**~*~**

Jiyong sat on the hospital bed, dressed in the typical pastel coloured gown - a thick fuzzy blanket covering his lap as he stared at the TV, at the happy mother on the TV who was holding her newborn child close to her. 

She was smiling, her mate was smiling. 

There was an insatiable ache in the omega’s chest, his heart plagued with loneliness, but still he didn’t move. 

Youngbae entered the room and sat in the chair beside the bed. 

“Jiyong?” 

The omega didn’t so much as twitch at the mention of his name, still staring at the TV - at the pretty woman as she laid her child down in his crib. 

Suddenly the screen went black and he turned to look at Youngbae as he placed the remote back in the drawer. 

“Jiyong?” 

Still no response as the omega shifted on the bed, lying down on his side and holding his midsection - the pain flaring up in response to his movements. 

After nearly an hour of the omega lying there silently Youngbae pulled the bed’s blankets up over Jiyong - but still he didn’t leave, the bed shifting as the other laid himself down behind Jiyong, stroking the omega’s hair until he finally fell into a fitful sleep.

**~*~**

Jiyong couldn’t help the giggle that left his lips as he entered the studio with two cups of coffee in his hands - the omega catching sight of the alpha he was looking for, the man passed out with his head pressed to the wood of the recording desk. 

He walked to the man, placing a cup of coffee close to him - but far enough away that he wouldn’t flail and knock it over when he woke up. 

“Seunghyunnie? Are you going to wake up sometime today?” 

The head lifted from the desk with a groan and Jiyong squeaked in surprise when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist - pulling him close. 

Jiyong held broad shoulders as he was pulled onto the alpha’s lap - dark eyes illuminated by the studio’s soft golden lights.

“I missed you.” 

The omega’s face began to turn a light shade of pink at those words from the alpha. 

“I missed you too.”

**~*~**

The sound of the clock on the wall ticking was the only sound that filled Jiyong’s mind. It reverberated off the walls of his thoughts over and over again, like a never ending loop - bouncing between white hospital walls. 

He watched parents and doctors come and go, omegas and alphas alike cooing over the tiny beings that were wrapped so delicately - laid in tiny spaces where the only way you could tell one from another and who belonged where were the stickers labeled with names. 

Kim. Kim. Park. Oh. Kim. Park. Jung. Kang. Kim. Byun. Jeon.

No Kwon. 

Jiyong’s brown eyes focused in on a pretty male omega in a wheelchair, his alpha pressing the button to open the door and carefully moving his mate into the room - Jiyong’s eyes still following them as they moved through the rows of tiny babies. 

Finally they stopped in front of one little crib labeled with the surname Park - the alpha helping his mate to stand. 

The omega smiled down at the tiny child inside of the hospital crib, reaching a hand out to stroke a soft cheek - tiny fingers gripping onto one of his larger ones. 

The unknown man started to cry, smiling as he leaned into his mate - the two seemingly in awe of the tiny life they had brought into the world. 

Without even realizing it tears began to pitter down Jiyong’s face, falling faster and heavier as the omega stared into what was now an empty space - the couple having already left. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, but still he stared into the nursery until Youngbae kneeled down in front of him. 

Suddenly it felt as though he had been thawed. One moment he was numb and the next moment it all hit him like a freight train. 

There was no Kwon in that nursery. 

Why was there no Kwon in that nursery? 

It felt as though the world was toppling down around him and he looked up at Youngbae as a sob ripped itself from his chest - the other stroking his thumbs over the backs of Jiyong’s hands before finally pulling the omega into a tight hug. 

Youngbae was the only thing he had in that moment, the only pillar supporting him as it all came falling down around him. 

**~*~**

Jiyong rested his head on a comfortably broad shoulder, the omega bathing in the warmth that was coming off of that larger frame. 

“It’s really pretty don’t you think?” 

Gentle eyes turned to him and he nodded, glancing at the new painting on the wall - admiring all of the shades of gold that faded into one another. 

For some reason that large piece of canvas brought back sweet memories. 

Arms around his waist, lifting him up and spinning him in circles. Delicate kisses shared when no one else was there. A large comforting form holding his smaller body close as exhaustion overtook them. 

He would never give up those memories painted in gold. 

**~*~**

Jiyong stared down at the tiny folded onesie in his lap, holding it up and smiling painfully at the words _‘mommy’s boy’_ written across it in striped lettering. 

He felt his heart ache as he glanced to all of the other baby clothing laid out on the bed, gnawing his bottom lip to hold back tears as he carefully placed the first folded onesie in a small box. 

Slowly he filled the box with tiny onesies, socks, caps, stuffies, blankets - tears falling every time he placed a new item into the box. 

Tears splattered onto his hands as he taped the box closed and finally he broke, kneeling on the ground beside the box sobbing heartbrokenly - tiny frame shaking uncontrollably. 

It hurt. Everything hurt. 

He managed to pull himself up onto his massive, empty, bed and his eyes caught on the empty crib against his bedroom wall. 

Everything was empty. He was alone. 

No alpha. No child. Just him and his cold, empty, apartment.

**~*~**

Jiyong sat alone on the cold tile floor of his apartment, waiting for the alpha to come back. Seunghyun wouldn’t leave him. He would come back.

He would come back. 

Jiyong just knew that he would. Seunghyun wouldn’t abandon him like this after all this time. 

After hours of waiting the apartment gradually changed from being illuminated by the multicoloured signs that littered Seoul’s skyline to being illuminated by the soft golden rays of the sun. 

Yet he was alone. 

There were no beautiful memories, no beautiful moments, no arms holding him tight. 

He was alone. 

**~*~**

Everyday that passed somehow hurt more. There was a void he couldn’t fill, not with music, not with movies, or with food, or with extravagant vacations. 

Drink after drink and somehow it still didn’t hurt any less. 

He remembered that excruciating moment that the child left his body. 

Cigarette after cigarette and somehow it still didn’t help to patch his shattered heart. 

He remembered the even more excruciating moment that the doctor apologized to him. 

Joint after joint and somehow it still didn’t fill the void in his soul. 

He remembered the heart shattering moment that he held that tiny lifeless body close to him. 

There were a million reasons that the doctor could have rattled off as to why it happened. The fact that it was his first pregnancy, the fact that he had been smoking cigarettes and weed not long before he got pregnant with that child, his high blood pressure, his age, his workoholic tendencies. 

But nothing they could have said would have made it hurt any less. 

He had made a choice. His alpha or his child. 

He chose their child. And their child died. And it left a hole in Jiyong’s heart so big that he had believed he would never recover from it. 

There was nothing left. 

**~*~**

 

Jiyong woke with a start, sitting up quickly and groaning at the soreness that caused in his hips. He rested a ring adorned hand over the massive swell of his belly, breathing in deeply to calm his racing heart. 

He heard a soft moan as Seungri rolled over towards him, arms wrapping around Jiyong’s waist. 

“Y’kay Ji?” 

The omega nodded, running fingers through his alpha’s hair as the younger nuzzled close to the swell of his belly. 

“Taeri okay?” 

“Yeah. Sorry, I just had a bad dream.”

His breathing was still labored as he tried to slow his heartbeat and he let out another gentle groan when he felt an uncomfortable, and all too familiar, pressure between his hips. 

He pulled away from his fiance and paced slowly in front of the bed, hoping it was just braxton hicks. Not that it would be bad if it wasn’t. The new year had moved in and he was already 2 days past his due date. 

Seungri looked up at him with tired eyes. 

“It’s alright, it’s just Braxton-” he stopped when he felt wetness starting to run down his legs and right away he sighed, looking down at the puddle beneath him, “nevermind. Not Braxton hicks. Not braxton hicks.” 

That had the alpha awake and he stood from bed, hair sticking up in every direction. 

“You wanna stay in your,” a yawn, “pppj’s Ji?” 

A nod from the omega who continued to stare down at the puddle guiltily. 

“Can you help me change into dry ones in a minute after the uh… puddle stops forming.” 

Seungri nodded, grabbing the softest pair from the older man’s drawer and placing them on the bed.

The younger pulled a T-shirt on over his head and stumbled out of his pyjama pants and into his favourite guess jeans, slipping a pair of nikes on and placing the to go bag by the bedroom door.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back with Jihae and then I’ll help you into some dry pj’s.” 

Jiyong did as he was told, breathing as evenly as he could - wanting to sit down but also not wanting to get the bed all wet. Their comforter was worth 2k, he wasn’t going to get it all filthy with his bodily fluids. Hell, he made Seungri take the comforter off the bed every time they had sex just so that they wouldn’t stain it with cum - so this was no different.

Seungri walked out into the hall and saw that Minho was standing in the living room by the cat tree, attempting to pull Jhonny down from her perch - the younger turning to him with sleepy eyes. 

“Why are you up Minho? It’s 4 in the morning.” 

“Braxton hicks were keeping me up. Why are you up?” 

“Jiyong’s water just broke, so I am getting Jihae so we can head to the hospital.” 

The omega finally managed to pry Jhonny from the tree, holding her close to his chest. 

“I can watch her hyung. That way you two don’t have to worry about her during the labour.” 

The alpha contemplated that for a moment, not understanding why he hadn’t thought of that earlier. 

“That would actually be great. Thank you. Umm, her colouring books are in the top drawer of her night stand. It’s okay if breakfast is junky, but make sure she eats a good square meal for lunch and dinner, and she always gets a bath before bed time and -” 

“Hyung it’s fine. It’s not the first time I’ve watched Jihae. It’ll be fine, she isn’t a baby - she’s almost 6 now. I’m sure that if I need anything she can tell me where it is. Now just get out of here. They are saying it’s gonna start storming in a few hours so you should get Jiyong hyung to the hospital before that happens.” 

A nod from Seungri, who thanked Minho one more time before returning to the bedroom, chuckling softly when he saw that Jiyong was still standing in the same spot as before. 

“Don’t laugh at me. Our comforter set costs two grand.” 

“Sorry Jiyongie, here let’s get you out of those wet pants before we leave so you don’t get cold.” 

After a quick change into thick fuzzy pj pants, Seungri helped the older to get a warm pair of Timberlands on his feet before bundling the pregnant man in a thick sweater and jacket - soon after pulling his own jacket on and grabbing the to go bag. 

“Okay are we ready?” 

“What about Jihae?” 

“Minho is going to watch her.” 

“Oh, okay. Did you tell him where her-” 

“Yes, I told him where the colouring books are and her meal plan and about baths. They’ll be fine.” 

The couple soon departed, saying a quick goodbye and another round of thank you’s to Minho before heading outside into the snow and climbing into their driver’s black lincoln navigator. 

**~*~**

Minho moaned softly as he rubbed a hand across the swell of his belly - glancing at the clock that read 7am and then outside at the light snow falling in Seoul. 

It was okay now, but the weather network was saying it was going to turn into a full on Blizzard by the end of the day. 

Jihae emerged from her room, rubbing tired eyes - her hair sticking up all over the place in a way that was eerily similar to the way her father’s hair stuck up when he got out of bed. 

“Morning Jihae.” 

“Mornin’ Minnie.” 

“Eomma and Appa are at the hospital, it’s just you and me - and Jhonny.” 

The girl looked confused and she tilted her head. 

“Why hopspital? Eomma hurt?” 

“No, just that you are going to finally get to meet your little brother soon.” 

At that her eyes lit up. 

“Taeri come now?” 

“Yeah, you should be able to meet him tomorrow.” 

She walked to the couch and Minho lifted the blanket he was wrapped in so that she could come snuggle him. 

“What bout Minjunnie? He come soon too?” 

“In a few months. A few months from now you will also get to meet Minjunnie.” 

Jihae nodded her head and cuddled close to Minho’s chest, closing her eyes and dozing off almost instantly. 

He ran his fingers through the little girls hair, his other hand gently pressing into his pelvis in an attempt to alleviate the pressure that he felt building there from his ongoing braxton hicks. Stupid fake contractions. Why couldn’t his body just save all of this until around the time the baby was born? Why did it have to happen when he was still months from his due date? 

Minho cursed his omega body a little as he changed the channel to variety shows, content to watch the JYP trainees participating in obstacle courses - Suga MC-ing with a very obvious and quite comical bias towards his two sons that had all the other trainees complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said, there are details, but they are vague details for the most part. Again, I am gonna go into Ji's full story after him and Seungri get married and have Taeri. Until then I am leaving you all in suspense. 
> 
> We know what happened now, but we don't know the circumstances or the full details. We are just eternally dangling with Ji XD 
> 
> Taeri is gonna be here next chapter and Seungri is going to have a lot of bloody nail marks in his arms. Some stuff is gonna happen with Minho, but I also not going to talk about that. 
> 
> The theme of this chapter is 'vague' so I am making sure EVERYTHING is vague. 
> 
> Also, I didn't expect such a massively positive reaction to me adding Exo - but literally EVERYONE said 'Yes please add Exo!' so I am going to be adding them at some point. But probably not until after the bb's are all born. I already have a scenario in mind to add them into the story, but again, the theme of this chapter is vague so no spoilers :D
> 
> Im sorry, love you all as always 
> 
> -Authornim


	41. The Day that Taeri was Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyong and Seungri are at the hospital awaiting the arrival of their son, Minho and Jihae have a stay home day because of the snowstorm that has plagued Seoul, Yoongi is now working from home but Jin reasons that there is no point in him working from home if they aren't spending any extra time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only re-read this a few times. There are probably typos and shittily formatted spots, but I was just trying to focus on getting this out. 
> 
> In case you don't follow my Instagram page for the story (@mysterious_coup_detat) the reason this took so long is because I broke my phone. So I ended up having to run around all weekend trying to figure out what to do about my broken phone and finally remembered that my dad just switched to a flip phone and had his old phone laying around. Then we had to move a bunch of stuff off his phone and reset it then update it a bunch. Then of course I had to get all the programs I needed onto my new phone, reset a bunch of passwords that I lost etc... 
> 
> It was a hellish weekend. 
> 
> If I hadn't ended up with a broken phone I had intended to get this out on Friday, but no such luck. 
> 
> So forgive me if there are errors or anything because I really just wanted to get this chapter out for you guys before focusing on typos etc... 
> 
> Enjoy

White. Everything was white as Jiyong looked around the room, watching the doctors and nurses who were shuffling around the room - preparing things while the pregnant man’s contractions were still few and far between. 

God he hated hospitals. 

Seungri returned with a tray in his hands, the contents including a few small bowls of fruit, a water bottle, and a bowl of rice porridge. 

The alpha placed it on the pull out stand over top of the omega’s bed and sat down in the chair next to him. 

“That’s all I could scrounge up this early Jiyongie.” 

Jiyong shot his fiance a look but still started eating nonetheless. At least it was food. 

“If it’s still slow going in an hour then I’ll go get you something better to eat once all the stores start opening.” 

A nod from the older who was too busy shoveling down raspberries to bother replying. 

When he finished Seungri took the tray back, then returned with a coffee for himself - sipping on it and giving his omega a few sips as he rested his head against the wall. 

“You look tired.” 

“I am tired, but I am not gonna fall asleep when you need me. I can hardly call myself a good alpha if I fall asleep while you are giving birth to my child.” 

“There is no giving birth right now. Just some contractions. You should sleep for a little bit or you’ll be exhausted by the time Taeri is actually born.” 

A shake of the head. 

“Nope. If you can’t sleep then I am not going to either.” 

“Who said that I can’t sleep?” 

Seungri raised a brow at him. 

“You were practically passing out every five minutes during labour with Jihae because you were exhausted, but you couldn’t sleep because you would always get scared right before you actually fell asleep and would wake up again.” 

“I just… I don’t like hospitals - okay?” 

“Yes, I know. But you are the one who is going to be doing the hard work, so if you can’t rest then I am not going to either.” 

Jiyong rolled his eyes. 

“Fine, suit yourself. Don’t blame me when you don’t get to see Taeri after he is born because you are passed out on the floor.” 

Seungri glanced at his watch. 

“Are you still hungry?” 

“Are you kidding me? Yes, I am still freaking starving to death.” 

“Want me to go grab something from the store now?” 

A quick nod. 

“Some soup would be good. Something nice and warm and thick… with maybe some chicken and potato bits too. And bread, some sort of tasty bread to go with it.” 

“Okay, I’ll be back in half an hour tops.” 

They shared a kiss as Seungri once again left the room, Jiyong carefully standing to pace back and forth as he waited for the younger to return. 

~*~

Minho glanced at the clock that read ‘8am’ and then back outside where the snow was starting to come down heavier and heavier. 

“No school t’day Minnie?” 

“No, I think your mommy and daddy would probably prefer that we stayed home when the weather is like this.” 

Jihae nodded, clinging to Minho’s leg. 

The pregnant man moved to the couch with the young girl, turning the TV on and changing the show to a documentary about the Amazon rainforest. He knew Jiyong and Seungri didn’t like Jihae having a lot of screen time, but at least this was something that would teach her things. 

Minho thought of it as a good compromise. 

Right after the two sat down Jhonny climbed up with them, laying on Minho’s lap curled around the swell of his belly. 

He wasn’t sure why she was so protective lately. Jhonny was constantly close to him, pressed up against his leg or laying close to his belly as though she believed there was something she had to protect Minho and his unborn child from. 

He found it odd, but he was pretty sure it was actually just Jhonny being an attention hog. 

She started to purr obnoxiously loud when the omega ran a hand from the top of her head down her back gently and Jihae giggled sweetly, also petting the orange cat. 

The omega glanced between Jhonny and the little girl that was snuggled close to him, smiling softly and feeling oddly content despite the weather induced anxiety that was starting to overwhelm him. 

~*~

Jiyong stared out the window of the hospital room, the heavy snowfall making anxiety pool in the pit of his stomach as he tried to remember what time Seungri had left. 

An hour ago? An hour and a half ago? 

He sat back down on the hospital bed, trying to breath deeply to calm himself and work his way through the newest contractions. 

Seungri had been gone for over an hour. It shouldn’t have taken that long. He wasn’t picking up his phone either. 

The omega rubbed a hand over the swell of his belly, suppressing tears to the best of his ability. 

What if he was hurt? What if Seungri had gotten into an accident and was hurt? He could barely see anything out the window of the hospital room, so to be able to see properly out the windshield of a moving car was likely impossible. 

Oh god. What would he do if Seungri died? He wouldn’t be able to handle it, not after letting Seungri in when he swore he would never let anyone into his life again. 

What about their children? Jihae would be distraught, and Taeri would have to grow up without a father. That wasn’t what he wanted for them. 

Jiyong tried to call the alpha again, but still there was no answer, and tears started to fall as he put his phone down. 

It took approximately two minutes for the pregnant man to break out sobbing, the omega nurses trying to soothe him - and trying to assure him that everything was going to be alright. 

He didn’t stop crying until his ears registered the sound of the door opening - dread sinking it’s claws into him as he worried that it was a doctor coming to tell him that something had happened. 

Instead when he looked up Seungri was there, the alpha holding a bag in one hand while his other hand attempted to brush off some of the snow that had ended up all over him. 

“Sorry I took so long Jiyongie, a bunch of stores were closed because of the snow, and the one that was open had a 30 minute wait on soup so I went and quickly got myself some breakfast. Then on the way back there was an accident so traffic was held up and it is just-” he was cut off by the omega hugging him tightly and starting to sob into one of his broad shoulders “crazy out there.” 

He was quiet for a minute, confused as to why the older was crying - but he soon shifted them towards the bed, placing the bag with his fiance’s food down so that he could hold the omega tightly against his chest. 

“Hey, why’re you crying Ji? I’m sorry, did something happen while I was gone?” 

A shake of the head as Jiyong nuzzled his neck, inhaling the alpha’s comforting scent. 

“I-I worried… t-that you had been hurt. I-It’s blizzarding out there and I thought… I-I-I thoughttt,” he broke into sobs again and Seungri cooed softly. 

“Oh Jiyongie, I’m sorry I scared you. It’s alright, I’m here now. I won’t leave anymore.” 

The alpha soothed him gently, rubbing his hands up and down the older man’s back and pressing delicate kisses to his forehead. 

It took around fifteen minutes for Seungri to calm Jiyong to sniffles, but the moment that the tears stopped the older began to doze - feeling content now that he was wrapped up in those loving arms. 

Seungri watched him doze, and when the older was fully asleep the alpha scooped him off his feet - laying him down on the hospital bed and tucking a blanket up over him. 

~*~

Namjoon groaned loudly as he pulled into a massive parking lot, the alpha glancing down at the expensive suit he was wearing and then out at the freaking blizzard that had consumed Seoul. 

Alas he had to leave the comfort of his car, and he pulled his winter jacket closed to protect his suit as much as possible - snatching a large laminated folder from his dashboard and running for the door of the building. 

The guards greeted him and held the door for him, the man nodding his thanks as he headed into the massive building filled with many of the kpop industry’s most familiar faces. 

~&~

_“Ji-”_

_“Jiyong?”_

_Dark brown eyes opened and the omega looked to his side, expecting to see Seungri there - but instead seeing Youngbae._

_Youngbae with his messy black hair. Youngbae with his dark, sunken, worried eyes. Youngbae holding one of his hands in both of his larger ones._

_Why was Youngbae here? Where did Seungri go?_

_He was here just a few minutes ago._

_“Jiyongie? Can you hear me?”_

_What in the world was going on?_

_“You passed out for a minute there.”_

_Everything hurt, but there was no way that he had slept for more than twenty minutes - and last time he was awake it didn’t hurt like this. Last time he had been awake everything was just sore and achey._

_The pain suddenly became so intense that it felt as though his insides were being ripped apart and he screamed as everything went dark._

_When he woke up the doctor was standing over him, his mouth moving even though he wasn’t saying anything._

_A nurse walked over and right away the world stopped._

_Not Taeri. Not Taeri. No no no no no no NO._

_Where was Seungri? Did he know? Is that why he left? Did he abandon them?_

~&~

“Jiyongie? Wake up Jiyong.” 

The omega’s eyes shot open and he almost started crying the moment that he saw Seungri sitting next to him, the alpha’s face full of worry as he stroked his fiance’s forehead. 

Jiyong sat up, hands holding the massive swell of his belly as he cuddled close to Seungri and wiped at his eyes. 

“More nightmares?” 

A nod. 

“Yeah… I just… Get them a lot when I am pregnant.”

“I know, you had a lot of really bad ones when you were pregnant with Jihae. Probably just the hormones kicking you as always.” 

Another nod. 

“It’s why I don’t like sleeping during labour. There is just so much going on so I always have nightmares.” 

Seungri didn’t let go of him, instead gently rocking the pregnant man back and forth - whispering sweet nothings into his ear to bring him down from his nightmare. 

~*~

“Yoongichiii.” 

The alpha bit at his gums to keep himself quiet and attempt to keep himself concentrated as he reread the song he was writing, scrutinizing one little part in the second verse over and over again. 

“Yoongiiiiiiiii.” 

It needed to be something different. It was too similar to the first verse. He had to change it by at least a few notes, but nothing else seemed to work when he actually thought it out. 

“Min Yoongi!” 

He swiveled his chair to look at his mate. 

“What!?”

Jin was standing there in the alpha’s home office, the omega dressed in sweats and a big comfy hoodie - arms wrapped around the growing swell of his belly. 

“You aren’t paying attention to Kihwannie and I.” 

“I know, but I am almost done this song Jinnie. Just let me finish and then I’ll come and spend some time with you two. Just let me finish this.” 

“You said that two hours ago Yoongichi.” 

“I know, I’m sorry. But if I don’t get this done today I will have to go into the studio tomorrow to get it done.” 

“Why? You are working from home.” 

“Yes, I am working from home. Which means I have to get work done. My time I took for paternity leave doesn’t actually start until Kihwannie is born.” 

“What’s the point of you even working from home if you aren’t spending any extra time with us?” 

The omega was putting on a strong pout, sniffling and rubbing at his eyes with one hand - the other one pressed to his belly. 

He was making Yoongi feel guilty as hell and he knew that. 

The alpha sighed and gently pulled his mate to him, pressing a kiss to his swollen belly before pulling the man down for a kiss. 

“I know Jinnie. I’m sorry, but this song just isn’t flowing as nice as I want it to. I’ll be done soon I promise.” 

Jin shook his head and Yoongi was instantly alarmed when he saw tears building in big round eyes. 

He knew exactly what this was. 

It had happened with Jungkook and Yugyeom, it had happened with Yuna as well. 

His omega was very prone to getting very lonely and upset at random during pregnancies once he passed the seven month mark. It was just the pregnancy hormones kicking him, making him want his alpha there all the time. 

Yoongi honestly suspected that it had something to do with his pregnancy with Taehyung. He would bet anything that Namjoon had ditched Jin a lot the further he got into his pregnancy with Taehyung. 

His main reason for suspecting that was just because omegas didn’t tend to build up emotional problems like this without some sort of trigger. If Jin was scared of being left alone at this point in his pregnancies then it likely meant that he had been in the past. 

“Want to come sit with me while I write?” 

Jin shook his head again. 

“I made a nest.” 

“I’m almost done baby. Just come sit on my lap until I am done then we’ll go and lay in your nest.” 

“I want to lay in the nest now though. It’s warm.” 

“Are you cold?”

A nod. 

Yoongi looked at his song on his computer screen, then at the email that had just popped up from JYP and then at his teary eyed pregnant mate who was cold and lonely and honestly just wanted to snuggle in a nest. 

“It’s big enough for both of us.” 

Finally the alpha resigned himself to his fate, turning his computer screen off and standing. 

“Okay, take me to where you made your nest Jinnie.” 

The omega hugged his arm, leading the younger to the living room where the couches had all been ripped apart (not literally) for cushions - a large nest settled comfortably between the cushionless furniture. 

It was probably actually the best nest that Jin had made thus far. The bottom was made up of couch and chair cushions that gave good support, the middle layered with smaller pillows then covered in a set of the soft sheets that Yoongi had bought with the specific purpose nesting in mind. Things like nesting pillows and sheets were pretty much a necessity if you had an omega mate since most omegas nested whenever they were in heat, and constantly throughout pregnancies. 

Though Jin didn’t make them during heats, he was notorious for making nests everywhere during pregnancies. God, it had been terrible with Yuna. Every time Yoongi had walked into the house he had found himself tripping over a nest. Not so much because Jin kept making new nests, but because he kept feeling like where he had put his nest wasn’t secure enough and ended up moving it to some new supposedly more secure location that really just consistently ended in Yoongi smacking his face into the floor or the wall. 

The top of this nest was what made it really different from all the other nests Jin had made though. Usually he just used nesting pillows for the top, but this time he had stolen all of the pillows and blankets off their bed. The main pillows to rest back on were all their pillows that smelled like a mix of their two distinct scents, and the nesting sheets were covered by Jin’s faux fur pregnancy blanket that he cuddled at bedtime - their comforter lying off to the side so that they could throw it over themselves if they dozed. 

Jin crawled into the nest and Yoongi quickly joined, throwing the comforter overtop of them and pulling his mate close - Jin nuzzling close to his alpha’s neck. 

“You did very well on this nest Jinnie.”

The older looked up at him, tips of his ears starting to turn red. 

“I spent two hours on it.” 

“Next time I’ll come help you make your nest, okay?” 

That seemed to cheer the omega up a little. 

“You will?” 

“Yes. I promise.” 

They were quiet for a few minutes as Jin just snuggled comfortably close to his mate. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered gently - Yoongi, who had started to doze, looking at him with confused eyes. 

“For what Jinnie?” 

Jin didn’t look at him. 

“I was being needy again. I just… I don’t know. It scares me and makes me upset when I don’t see you a lot and when it feels like you are too busy for me.” 

“You don’t need to apologize. You are right, I am working from home so I can spend more time with you. Maybe next time you should make a nest in my office so I can lay in it with you and work at the same time.” 

The omega seemed to contemplate the idea then nodded. 

It didn’t take long after that for the couple to doze off inside the plush nest, cuddled close together - one of the alpha’s arms wrapped around his mate while his other hand rested on top of the rounded stomach that held their unborn son. 

~*~

“I hate you so much right now!” 

“I know. You also hated me so much when Jihae was being born. In case you don’t remember I have a literal scar from where you bit me during labour with her Jiyongie.” 

The omega gritted his teeth and whimpered loudly, pushing as directed by the doctor. 

“S-Shut up or I’ll leave you with another scar.” 

Seungri rolled his eyes and wiped his fiance’s forehead with a cold wash cloth, waiting until the contraction ended to offer the older man a drink of water. 

A few pained tears rolled down the omega’s cheeks. 

“Why does bringing a life into this world hurt so much?” 

“So that when that life is being a brat you can use that pain against them.” 

That made Jiyong giggle a little and the alpha counted that as a victory, now only a few more hundred contractions to get through without getting his head bitten off. 

Jiyong was eternally very moody during labour, not that Seungri blamed him. He obviously hadn’t experienced it, but he imagined that pushing a tiny human the size of a football out of one’s body wasn’t exactly a pleasant experience. 

He instantly knew when the next contraction had begun because he felt Jiyong tense up, the alpha holding him comfortably and securely while the omega dug nails into his legs as leverage for his pushes.

By the time they hit the final push it was nearly 9pm and it had become dark outside, the snow still accumulating outside from the insane blizzard that was finally starting to calm. 

Jiyong screamed and clung onto Seungri, throwing his head back and gritting his teeth - pushing as hard as he possibly could when he felt their son crowning. It took one more massive push for the baby to finally ease out of his body, and almost instantly Jiyong started to doze back against Seungri’s chest. 

He was still in pain, but it was done. Taeri was out and now he just wanted to sleep.

That desire only lasted for a few minutes until he realized that there was no crying. 

A minute passed and there was still no crying and that had Jiyong’s eyes opened again as he looked to where all the doctors and nurses were working on his son. 

The omega spotted blood on one of the nurses gloves and he started to cry softly, Seungri confused and trying to comfort him as his cries quickly turned into sobs. 

He was overstimulated and exhausted and in pain and deep in his heart he feared that there was something wrong with Taeri despite Seungri’s soft words that told him everything was going to be alright. 

It took a few more minutes for the doctor to approach with Taeri, the man placing the baby carefully on Jiyong’s chest. 

Looking at the child he had just given birth to he realized that he was perfectly fine and that soothed his aching heart. The omega could feel his son’s breathing calm and steady against his chest, the boy’s little tiny eyes squinting up at him. 

Jiyong started to cry again, this time in a good way as he very gently stroked a hand over the top of his son’s head - wanting to just press kisses all over his little tiny face. 

“He’s so beautiful Jiyongie.” 

The omega looked up at Seungri and the alpha locked their lips together in a delicate kiss. 

That moment was so perfect as the two held their newborn son close, it was all Jiyong had ever wanted. 

Taeri only began to cry when the nurses came to take him away from Jiyong, not calming until they left the room to take him to the hospital’s nursery. 

By this point Seungri and Jiyong were both passed out on the omega’s hospital bed, holding onto each other securely - completely exhausted from what was probably the longest day they had gone through since they were trainees. 

~*~

Minho pressed the door to Jihae’s room shut quietly so as to not wake the little girl that he had just put to sleep. 

He headed through the apartment, leaving a few lights on here and there in case the girl needed to go to the bathroom in the night or in case she had bad dreams and needed to find him - turning off all of the other lights and switching the TV off. 

He honestly just wanted to go to bed, but once again it seemed like Braxton Hicks were going to be keeping him up (as they had the night before). 

The omega grabbed Jhonny off her tree and snatched his cell phone off the side table next to the couch before walking to his room. 

Minho closed the door, plopping Jhonny on the bed and looking out the window. The streets of Seoul were dead which was not a normal thing. Usually there were people and cars everywhere, yet in place of people there was now massive amounts of snow that had accumulated throughout the day. 

They were saying it was going to start blizzarding again within a few hours and Minho really hoped that wasn’t the case. He hated when the weather was like this and it always kept him up out of what he would acknowledge was a childish fear of nasty weather. 

He rubbed a hand over his belly in an attempt to calm the Braxton Hicks that were starting to sting more and more. He had been having them on and off all day but they hadn’t actually stung up until a few hours ago.

It was probably just because he was running off limited sleep and stressing himself out. Though the stress was with good reason. He had been texting Seungyoon all day and he wasn’t responding at all. He was concerned that maybe something had happened because of the weather, but he also figured that it would’ve been all over the media if something had happened. 

Really, he had just wanted someone to come keep him company, so in his final text he had asked Seungyoon to come over whenever he had free time since the pregnant man felt insanely lonely without Seungri and Jiyong to spend time with. 

Finally he crawled into bed, quickly falling into a fitful sleep as Jhonny tried her best to soothe him with soft purrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have Taeri. He is going to be the calmest out of legit like all of the kids in the series. Yuna and Jihae are pretty calm and well behaved, but Taeri is going to be the most well behaved Eomma's Boy to ever grace this story. He is also actually going to be an appa's boy too, but mainly an eomma's boy. Jiyong is gonna spoil him rotten. 
> 
> I foreshadowed some stuff involving Namjoon, but I am gonna let you guys guess what that tiny little scene meant. I'm not gonna spoil. Again, my theme as of late is 'vague' XD
> 
> Jin is needy and just wanted Yoongi to come and cuddle in the nest he made. For the record, in case you were like "where the hell are their million children?", that scene would've been in the middle of the school day. Meaning that Tae, Kook, Gyeomie, and Yuna would've (hopefully) been in school. Also since it's not blizzarding in Busan yet. Just Seoul for now. They'll get a snow storm, but not yet. 
> 
> Minho is kinda worried that Seungyoon hasn't been texting him back. Being pregnant is also annoying for him lol, cause Braxton Hicks. 
> 
> On another note, I woke up quite sad. I had the best dream ever. I dreamt I was at an outdoor kpop concert and Got7 was performing, and Jackson just suddenly started singing and dancing in the crowd and somehow ended up sitting down next to me and I got to hug him. I legit remember sitting next to him and being like "Hyung, can I hug you?" and he gave me a hug and it was a great moment since Jackson has eternally been one of my role models in life. It was such a happy moment, then I woke up and realized it was a dream. TT.TT
> 
> Back to actual relevant stuff. More big stuff is gonna happen next chapter, but I don't wanna talk about it. VAGUUUUUEEEEE. 
> 
> I am making everything vague. 
> 
> We just need Minjun and Kihwan to be born then we are gonna switch to focus a bit more on the kids. I wanna get into Tae's plot, it's gonna be fun and be full of wtf moments. 
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me. You fans are so good to me. 
> 
> -Authornim


	42. Recklessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungri reminisces about the beginnings of his and Jiyong's relationship. Minho thinks little of the pain he's been feeling for days until he doesn't. There is something going on in Jungkook's mind that he is too afraid to put into words, but that is hurting him deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! A CHAPTER! 
> 
> I'm sorry for the 2 month and 5 day wait. I know it was a long time, but my inspiration was just dying. I would rather wait for inspiration to hit me than force it out and end up with a bunch of mediocre chapters. 
> 
> That being said, I REALLY HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS OKAY. I FEEL SO RUSTY AND LACKING IN CONFIDENCE RIGHT NOW. Just cause it's been so long since I last wrote. 
> 
> I'm setting up plot for Jungkook, but I'm not gonna spoil what said plot is. But if you guys really go through my notes and my comments and your memories of my live streams - you'll probably be able to guess what he is so conflicted about. 
> 
> Please enjoy this *^*

A soft sigh left Seungri’s lips as the alpha sat up slowly, yawning widely and rubbing at blurry eyes. 

Jiyong whimpered in response to him moving and he stilled right away, looking at the older who was fast asleep - one slim hand knotted into Seungri’s shirt. 

He smiled and shifted, pulling the sleeping omega closer and pressing gentle kisses to his head - running fingers through soft hair. 

For some reason laying next to Jiyong like this made him feel like they were trainees again, crammed together into a tiny little bed to save space and money. 

Even when Jiyong had hated him he had always been unconditionally fond of his omega leader. For the first three months they had known each other Jiyong hadn’t even looked at him, hadn’t spoken a single word to him - regardless of how much he tried to get into the older’s good graces. 

The true sign of how weird their relationship had always been was the fact that Jiyong broke that silence after three months, to ask him what time their favourite historical drama was on at. 

He remembered that day clearly, because he felt ready to jump for joy. That was the first time he had actually heard Jiyong’s voice directed at him, and for some reason it had made him want that voice to only be directed at him from that moment onwards. 

In all honesty, Seungri was so thankful to that drama. He didn’t know if him and Jiyong would’ve gotten so close if it wasn’t for that drama. A few months of watching it together had turned them from mortal enemies to best friends. Not that Seungri had wanted to fight with Jiyong in the beginning, Jiyong had just hated him without reason. 

He didn’t mind it that much, especially since Jiyong had explained his reasoning later on. It was after they slept together the first time. He remembered that night very clearly too, god, how could he not? 

Jiyong was experienced now, which was logical as he had probably slept with every top alpha in the kpop industry. There was a very long list of them that Seungri had a feeling he should never ask about, as he knew it would really intensify his already present jealousy. Though he knew the same went for Jiyong with the list of omegas and betas he himself had fucked. 

Besides the point though, the point was that back then neither of them had any experience. Seungri had gone into his first rut in the middle of the night and had woken up with a hard on, rutting against Jiyong’s ass from where he had been sleeping behind the older in their shared bed. 

He had felt insanely ashamed of himself and had practically ran to the bathroom, despite the fact that Jiyong had been “asleep”. 

In the middle of jerking himself off Jiyong had come into the bathroom after him. They had bickered a little before Seungri had finally pressed Jiyong into the wall and kissed him deeply in a way that would make Jiyong slap him in present time. It had been really wet and messy, there had been saliva rolling down Jiyong’s chin and his neck.

From there it had switched to a blow job from Jiyong while he had gripped the counter for dear life, and then finally a very hasty fuck up against the wall of the shower. 

After the knot had gone down the two had stumbled back to their bedroom together, snuggling close in their bed where they both admitted to never having had sex before. 

When they were laying in bed together it had turned into a bit of a confession time. Seungri had talked about missing his family, and about feeling out of place. Jiyong had talked about a little bit of his struggles with being an omega and trying to get into the industry - though now he knew that what he had spoke of then was far from the only struggles the older had faced. 

Then finally Seungri had asked about why the older had hated him so much at first. Jiyong was quiet for a minute before finally responding - talking about how he hadn’t wanted another alpha in the group. They already had the older Seunghyun and Jiyong hadn’t wanted a second alpha there. He had been content with their oldest member, who was also a childhood friend, being their only alpha. Then they had Daesung and Youngbae in the middle as betas and Seungri’s original competition for Maknae, Hyunseung (who had been an omega like Jiyong). 

In retrospect, he was pretty sure that Jiyong was now glad that he had been the maknae and not Hyunseung. Not that he was a bad guy, he knew that the older members all kept in contact with him - but he was more of a strike out on his own kind of person, which was not Big Bang’s kind of person. 

They were all far too dependant on one another, even after all these years. Attached at the hip despite the fact that they were all in their fourtys now, and despite the fact that they all had kids and and partners now. 

He was pretty sure that Jiyong’s tendency to call and text Youngbae every moment of everyday was driving the older’s wife insane, but it’s just how they were. 

“Seungriii?” 

Jiyong’s voice snapped him from his thoughts and he looked at the omega, the man blinking up at him with exhausted eyes - looking ready to pass out again at any second. 

“Yeah Jiyongie?” 

“Time is it?” 

“It’s early Jiyong. Only 3am, go back to sleep.” 

A nod from the omega who snuggled into his chest, quickly falling back asleep. 

Funny to compare the beginning of their relationship to now. Here they were now, cuddled in a hospital bed after Jiyong had given birth to their second child - about as close to each other as they could be. 

He honestly wouldn’t trade this bond he had with Jiyong for the world. His relationship with his omega leader had always been weird and complicated and a mess of emotions and mistakes, but somehow through those mistakes they had also made some really good moves. They had turned a clingy, jealous, and sex based relationship into a family somehow. 

A beautiful family that he would do anything for. 

~*~

 

Minho had spent nearly the entire night tossing and turning, uncomfortable and consistently either too hot or too cold which caused him to be unable to close his eyes for any amount of time before he was once again awoken. 

By the time 4am had rolled around he had known something was wrong and had pulled himself out of bed, feeling horrendously sick and achey. His lower back was killing him, not that it was an abnormal thing. His back had been hurting quite consistently for weeks. 

He stumbled towards the bathroom and was soon leaned over the sink throwing up, which was abnormal in and of itself as he hadn’t thrown up since the beginning of his pregnancy. 

When the urge to vomit more finally subsided he returned to his bed, exhausted and worried. 

Maybe he should call someone. Seungyoon, or Jinwoo, or Seunghoon. 

Really, he wanted Jiyong, but he also knew that Jiyong was probably sleeping off his labour pains after having had Taeri.

The other person he really wanted was Namjoon, but it would be a cold day in hell before he would open that can of worms. 

The omega rolled onto his side, groaning softly and rubbing the swell of his belly. This was horridly inconvenient timing to catch a flu - or whatever the hell he had caught. 

He sent out a quick text to Winner’s group chat asking if any of the others could come over to keep him company before rolling onto his other side and dozing again to the sound of Jhonny’s soothing purrs. 

~*~

The streets of Seoul were eerily quiet, save for the sound of the wind kicking the blizzard up a notch once again, as Namjoon’s eyes slowly blinked open. 

He rolled over in his hotel room bed, groping around for his phone and groaning loudly when he saw that it was only 5am. 

He sat up, glancing around and yawning. 

Something felt off. He wasn’t quite sure exactly what it was that he was feeling, but something was wrong. 

Dread was pooling in the pit of his stomach and as much as he tried to ignore it his instincts were just too strong. 

The alpha looked out the window, watching as the snow fell - heavy and hard, sticking to everything in it’s path. 

~*~

Seungyoon covered his mouth as he yawned widely, eyes drooping against his will as he stared at the elevator light that was moving up through the floor numbers. 

Why was this taking so long? 

Stupid slow elevators. 

Finally the elevator stopped and the doors opened, the omega stepping out with a drink tray in one hand - his other hand fumbling with his keychain that held a spare key to pretty much everyone’s apartment. 

They had all exchanged keys a while back, just in case. 

He slid the key into the lock of Jiyong’s and Seungri’s apartment, turning it and pushing the door open with his shoulder as he tucked his keys back into his pocket. 

A few lamps had been left on, probably in case Jihae had any bad dreams and needed to find her way to Minho’s room, but Seungyoon still turned a few more on before moving to the kitchen to put down his drink tray of coffees. 

He was surprised to find that Minho was standing in front of the fridge, one hand holding onto the wall while his other hand was holding a glass of water to his lips. 

“Hyung?” 

Minho flinched and almost dropped his glass, just barely stopping himself as he turned to look at Seungyoon. 

“Yahhh, don’t scare me like that!” 

“Sorry, what’re you doing up?” 

The older placed his glass down on the counter before carefully sitting down on a spare chair that was next to the fridge. 

“I don’t feel so good.” 

Seungyoon walked to his side, pressing a hand to the older omega’s forehead and frowning at how warm he was. 

“In what way?” 

“In the, i’m really pregnant and everything hurts more than it should and I feel like I wanna vomit some more, way.” 

The younger ran his fingers through Minho’s hair, and he was more than content to let him - leaning his head against Seungyoon’s side. 

“Is it painful? Like actually PAINFUL, because if it is we should take you to the hospital.” 

That instantly had the older shaking his head. 

“No, it’s just… It just stings.” 

“Hyung-” 

“I’m fine.” 

“You don’t sound fine. If you feel like something is wrong then we should just go instead of risking it.”

Minho looked up at him with tired eyes, seemingly lost in thoughts for a few minutes before he nodded. 

“Yeah. You’re right. Let’s go before I change my mind.” 

~*~

Jiyong woke way earlier than he wanted to. 

He really just wanted to lay in bed and sleep for the next year. His hips and back were killing him, his eyes were painfully swollen from all of the crying the day before, and his fucking chest was aching. If only he could tell his freaking nipples that he was not intending to nurse Taeri. 

The omega’s stomach growled loudly and he huffed, slapping Seungri’s arm - and then doing it again, harder, when the alpha didn’t wake up the first time. 

“Mmmh Ji?” 

“I’m hungry.” 

The younger looked up at him with tired eyes, nodding, and then dozing again until Jiyong slapped him AGAIN. 

“Go get me food.” 

Seungri sat up, still looking like he would fall back asleep at any moment, and started to rub at his eyes. 

“What’dyou wanna eat?” 

“Anything with carbs is good. Like crackers, some cheesy crackers would be good.” 

A nod from the younger who finally pulled himself off the bed, pressing a kiss to his fiance’s forehead and putting his shoes off before going to wander in search of food. 

~*~

A prolonged groan escaped Yoongi’s lips as the alpha trudged down the stairs. It was 5am and Jin still hadn’t come to bed. 

In all honesty he hadn’t wanted to go to bed without his mate, especially since he was very accustomed to sleeping with his face buried in the omega’s neck and a hand splayed on the swell of his belly. It was comforting. It let the alpha in him know that his mate and child were both right there and that they weren’t going anywhere. But he had to. He had a meeting at JYP this morning so he couldn’t afford to wait up for Jin, who was waiting up for Jungkook. 

Sure enough when he entered the living room he found his mate passed out on the couch, dressed only in his pyjama pants and a thin, oversized, t-shirt. Nuzzled into the omega’s neck was Yugyeom, who obviously just couldn’t sleep without his twin in the room with him. 

The alpha grabbed a blanket off the back of one of the chairs, wrapping it around the pregnant omega and their (current) youngest son before heading downstairs to check and see if their second son was home. 

A quick glance into the twin’s room confirmed that Jungkook still hadn’t returned and the man felt anxiety clawing at the pit of his stomach as it did when any type of familial uncertainty arose. 

He stepped into the kitchen, turning a few lights on and grabbing his phone from it’s charging stand by the microwave - dialing the number for Jungkook’s phone for what was probably the millionth time. 

Jungkook never EVER did this. Taehyung had a few times, but Jungkook never disappeared without telling Yugyeom or Taehyung or one of their parents where in the world he was going. 

He was 16. A kid. Their kid. 

Not 19. Not technically an adult the same way that Taehyung was. Taehyung was entitled to his occasional nightly disappearances that would usually occur when some of the older kids from his acting class went out drinking and asked him to tag along for the sake of his company more than anything else. 

Jungkook was not his older brother. Yoongi thought he had made that clear. 

There was no answer and it made the alpha want to throw his phone at the wall until he heard the front door open. 

He was there in seconds as Jungkook walked into the house, the young alpha sporting dark bags under his eyes - which Yoongi noticed were also red and swollen, as though his son had been crying. 

“Jungkook, where in the world have you been?” 

He tried to keep himself from shouting since he really did not want to wake his sleeping mate or Yugyeom - but the anger was plain to hear in his tone. 

The boy looked up at him with guilty eyes then looked back to the ground as he leaned down to untie his Timberlands. 

“Sorry appa. Can we talk about this later please?” 

“It’s 5 in the morning. We can talk about this now.” 

He shook his head and sniffled, wiping at his eyes. 

Yoongi was at war with himself now. Jungkook was crying. It wasn’t that it was rare for Jungkook to cry, both him and Yugyeom were young and full of raging pre-puberty hormones that made it practically impossible to resist such an urge when something upsetting happened. But Jungkook always tried his hardest to not cry in front of Yoongi. 

Ever since him and Yugyeom had first presented they had both hated crying in front of their parents. They seemed to feel as though by crying in front of Jin they were worrying their mother, and by crying in front of Yoongi they were showing that they were weak in front of their father. 

He wanted to yell and scream at Jungkook for worrying everyone like this, for disappearing on them for an entire night without so much as a phone call to assure them that he was okay - but the father in him wanted nothing more than to pull his crying son close and rub his back and tell him it was okay. 

“I just… Sorry. I broke my phone so I couldn’t call,” he held out his phone which was covered in massive splintering breaks across it’s thin screen, “I just got caught up.” 

“In what?” 

They both looked to the doorway of the living room as Jin walked over, eyes clouded over with sleep - one hand resting comfortably atop the swell of his pregnant belly. 

Jungkook began to worry his bottom lip back and forth between his teeth until finally he made his way to his mother, starting to cry softly as he hugged the omega - hiding his face in the man’s chest as though he was a young child again. 

Jin held him securely, fingers soothingly combing through the boy’s hair. 

He had been acting odd as of late. Everyone had noticed it and Yugyeom had seemed to be on edge about it since the moment it began. 

For weeks he had been quiet and distant, but every time they brought it up Jungkook would say he was fine and that he was just tired from the choreo that Jimin and Hoseok were drilling into them. Despite that it was quite obvious to all of them that Jungkook was conflicted about something - that something was gnawing away at him. 

He was barely eating, which for Jungkook was insane. He was usually the one that shovelled in food like there was no tomorrow and then justified it by talking about how he was growing - proving it by comparing his height to the last recorded one on the doorframe to the kitchen. 

Yoongi honestly had expected something like this after Jungkook had started insisting on staying at the studio well into the night. By the time Yoongi came to get him he had usually been working out for at least 8 hours without rest. But it didn’t seem to matter, no matter what any of them said it didn’t stop Jungkook from doing it - or from not eating, or from hiding away in his and Yugyeom’s room listening to music the moment he got home. 

Now here he was, face buried into his mother’s chest, sobbing his eyes out and clinging onto Jin as though he was the only thing he had left. 

Yoongi let out a sigh from deep in his chest before making his way over to the two, rubbing a hand across the boy’s back. 

“Do you want to tell your mother and I what happened?” 

A quick shake of the head. 

He opened his mouth to insist until he saw the look that Jin gave him - promptly closing his mouth again and simply continuing to rub Jungkook’s back. 

When the boy finally calmed to sniffles Jin pulled back a little, looking their son in the eyes. 

“Are you hungry?” 

Another shake of the head that earned Jungkook a raise of the eyebrows from his mother. 

The teenager spent a few minutes peeling the skin off his bottom lip with his teeth before nodding this time. 

“I’m so hungry eomma,” he whimpered pathetically, clinging back onto the omega who pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Okay, let’s go make you something to eat then.” 

Yoongi peeked into the living room to confirm that Yugyeom was still asleep before following, sitting down at the island counter next to where Jin had sat their son. 

“Can I see your phone Jungkook?” 

The boy looked at him then nodded, handing it to his father who gave it a quick once over before huffing and putting it down on the counter. 

“Did you back it up?” 

Another nod. 

“Yeah, I back it up once a week.” 

“Good, we’ll go get you a new one on the weekend. How did you even break it? And don’t say you dropped it, no way that is from it being dropped unless you dropped it into traffic.” 

Jungkook was quiet again. 

“It fell out of my pocket and then it got stomped on, a lot.” 

“By who?” 

This time the boy said nothing. 

“Would it also happen to be that same person that is responsible for you coming back at 5 in the morning crying your eyes out?” 

Silence with the exception of grease crackling from the bacon Jin was cooking. 

“Yoongi, stop interrogating him. He’ll talk about it when he’s ready.” 

Jungkook put his chin down on the counter, watching intently as his mother cooked breakfast. 

“Also, shouldn’t you be getting ready for that meeting that is umm… exactly one hour from now?” 

The alpha looked at the clock and the moment he noticed the time a plethora of curse words began to escape his lips. 

He was about to leave the room when he glanced back at his mate. 

“Are you making some for me too?” 

The omega rolled his eyes. 

“No, I am sending you to your meeting on an empty stomach so that you can kill everyone in JYP with the unavoidable irritability that always occurs when you don’t eat breakfast. Yes I am making you some. Now go get in the shower Yoongi.”

He snorted a little but did as the omega had said, almost running into Taehyung on his way up the stairs. 

Taehyung yawned widely as he sauntered into the kitchen. 

“Mornin’ eomma - welcome home Kookie. You were gone a long time.” 

“Leave him be Taehyung. Your father already interrogated him enough for one day.”

The eldest blinked a few times then nodded, hugging Jungkook from behind - the younger glancing up at him with tired eyes. 

Again there was silence. 

“Taehyung, go into the living room and wake Yugyeom up please. Tell him that he’s gotta get ready fast or Yoongi is going to leave without him.” 

With that the eldest brother disappeared again, leaving Jungkook and Jin in the kitchen alone. 

The omega placed some bacon and toast on a plate, putting it down in front of his son. 

Jungkook looked up. 

“I’m not supposed to have-” 

“You aren’t going to JYP today so no one will know.” 

A nod as Jungkook started to eat, Jin busying himself with making plates for himself, his mate, and their other two sons. 

He put three plates on the kitchen table before taking his to the island, sitting beside Jungkook. 

“Am I also not going to school?” 

“Nope. You need food and sleep and we need to talk once you are feeling a little better.” 

Jungkook was quiet as he slowly ate one bite of food after another, the action causing a weight to seemingly lift off his omega mother’s shoulders. 

~*~

It was while Seungri was on his way back to Jiyong with food that a familiar voice caught his attention. 

The alpha shifted the tray of food in his hand, glancing into the room where he had heard it from - astounded to see a nurse sliding an IV into Minho’s arm. 

Seungyoon was sitting on the couch, the younger omega holding a sleeping Jihae in his arms. 

“What in the world are you three doing here?” 

The two omegas and the nurse all looked up at Seungri - Minho looking to the side and smiling sheepishly. 

“Well… Uh…” 

Seungri turned his gaze to Seungyoon who was easier to break than Minho - the youngest of the trio cracking almost immediately. 

“He was sick and having a lot of braxton hicks and they got painful so I said that we should take him here just in case. He almost went into premature labour because of a flu that he caught and ummm… now here we are I guess??” 

Minho blushed deeply, arms resting comfortably over his round belly as he looked at anything other than Seungri - knowing that he would find a disappointed look on the alpha’s face. 

“If it was hurting you or you were feeling sick you should’ve told Jiyong and I, we would’ve brought you here with us. What in the world were you thinking Minho?” 

He was quiet for a minute then sighed. 

“Sorry hyung, it wasn’t hurting much before you guys left yesterday and I just didn’t think much of. I didn’t want to worry you two over what I thought was nothing when you had more important things on your plate.” 

There was silence again as the nurse left the room, the alpha shifting the tray he was holding between sore arms. 

“So what did the doctors say?” 

“They managed to stop me from going in premature labour and said that they are going to observe me for a few days. If it looks like I might go into premature labour again then they are going to start me on some steroids that will help to develop Minjun’s lungs. But the doctor said he would cross that bridge when we get to it.” 

A nod from Seungri. 

“By the way, what’s up with all of the little containers of fruit and goldfish?” 

The alpha looked down at the tray in his hands. 

“Oh, Jiyong asked for some crackers - but I figured he should also have something healthy. Hence why I raided the nursing station’s fruit and cracker supply. Speaking of which I should probably go and give these to him or he’ll be mad at me for keeping him waiting. We’ll come see you guys in a bit okay?” 

A nod from the two Winner members. 

“See you in a bit hyung.” 

His strides down the hall were wide, the alpha trying very hard to resist the urge to gnaw on a fingernail. 

In a way he was disappointed in the younger just because the situation could have turned out badly, and if he was in pain he should’ve told them - but there was also guilt gnawing at him inside. 

Seungri turned the corner leading to Jiyong’s room. 

He knew that the braxton hicks had been stinging for the younger for the last few days, and that some of them were intense enough to keep him from sleeping - yet he hadn’t done or said anything about it. 

He had been so focused on Jiyong and getting to see their new child that he hadn’t even thought that Minho and Minjun could be at risk. 

The doctor had even told him and Jiyong that the further Minho got into his pregnancy without his mate the more he would be at risk of losing the baby or going into premature labour. The mate’s pheromones helped to balance out the omega and keep them calm throughout the pregnancy - so the longer the omega went without their mate the more difficult it became for their body to regulate itself. 

He was stopped in front of the door to Jiyong’s room now. 

Back pain, frequent contractions, cramping, nausea or vomiting. All things the doctor had told them to watch for as they could be signs of premature labor. All signs that Minho had been showing for at least three days. 

None of them had payed attention. But he couldn’t blame that on Jiyong, or even on Minho himself. Jiyong was in the end stages of his own pregnancy and was filled with constant worries about Taeri - the last thing he needed was to also have to worry about Minjun. And Minho… he acted okay, but the alpha knew that he was lonely and aching for his mate. He would hear the omega crying at night when he thought that everyone else was asleep. He just had too much on his mind to properly process what all of those pains could have meant. 

That left the responsibility on his shoulders. He was the alpha. He was supposed to be looking out for Jiyong and for their dongsaeng. But the very fact that Minho was now here at risk of having Minjun two months too early meant that he had done a shitty job of that. 

A heavy sigh left his chest as he opened the door to his fiance’s room - stepping inside and closing it behind himself. 

He noticed that Jiyong was asleep again, face illuminated by the soft golden light of the lamp next to the bed, and he quickly decided against waking him, instead placing the tray down on the side table and pulling a chair closer to the bed so that he could hold the older’s hand with both of his own. 

~*~

Taehyung, Yugyeom, and Yoongi had all just started eating when Jungkook and Jin finished - the three of them obviously wanting to talk to Jungkook but not doing so due to the quite apparent protective state that Jin was in. 

After the omega had placed the plates in the dishwasher he left the kitchen with Jungkook, taking his second son up to his and his mate’s room and sitting him on the bed. 

“I’m going to go grab you some pyjamas Jungkook, you should get in the shower.” 

The boy nodded a little, watching as his mother left the room again and glancing around at his parents room. 

He liked it in here, it was comfortable and the smell of his parents that had seeped into the furniture always calmed him when it felt like everything was just too much. 

The boy took his mother’s advice, walking into his parents ensuite bathroom and closing the door behind him - running the water until it was hot and soon stepping under the spray after having discarded all of his clothing. 

His stomach was pleasantly full for the first time in a long time, but everything else was sore. 

His head, his feet, his overworked body - his feelings, his pride. 

He squirted a little bit of body wash onto a loofa and started to scrub away at his skin - soon rinsing and hanging it back up on the rack in the corner of the shower. 

The young alpha glanced at his reflection in the shower head, running a hand over the barely present muscles in his upper arms. 

_‘I thought alphas were supposed to be big and strong. You look like a little wimpy omega’_

He tried to ignore the hurt deep inside his chest, gnawing at his bottom lip. 

_‘I don’t like weak alphas like you.’_

He had to be stronger. People would like him better if he was stronger. 

He had to lose all the stupid baby fat that was clinging onto him and get strong already. Then people wouldn’t be so critical. 

The young alpha dumped some shampoo into the palm of his hand before lathering it into his hair. 

If he just stopped with all the stupid junky food that was keeping that baby fat on him and worked out lots he would be stronger in no time - he was sure of it. 

Then people would stop calling him names and would stop refusing to hang out with him.

The boy almost jumped out of his own skin when he heard someone pounding on the bathroom door. 

“Hurry up Jungkook, I need to get ready for work.” 

He turned the water off, stepping out onto a towel and grabbing one off the rack - using it to quickly rub himself dry before sliding his boxers back on along with his mother’s bathrobe. 

Jungkook scooped his dirty clothing off the floor - dropping it into the hamper before leaving the bathroom, not really paying much attention to his father’s grumbling since he knew that Yoongi just grumbled for the sake of it and not so much because he was angry. 

There was a T-shirt and a pair of PJ pants sitting neatly folded on the edge of his parents bed and he changed into them - still holding his mother’s bathrobe for comfort as he waited for the omega to come back from whatever he was doing at the moment. 

When Jin returned it was with Jungkook’s favourite blanket from the couch in the living room in tow. 

“Get in bed Jungkookie, I have to help your father with his contacts then I’ll be back.” 

The boy blinked in surprise. 

“I’m sleeping in here?” 

The omega looked back at him then nodded. 

“Yes, I was worried sick all night so I want you close now.” 

Jungkook stared down at his hands in his lap. 

“Sorry eomma.” 

The man cooed softly, wrapping the blanket around his son’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“It’s okay-” 

“Jinnie! You coming or do I have to find my glasses!?” 

“Min Yoongi! Learn how to be patient!” 

“I’m going to be late!” 

The omega huffed, mumbling that he would be back and disappearing into the bathroom - knowing that if he didn’t Yoongi really would waste a bunch of time rummaging through their things in search of glasses. 

The couple emerged from the bathroom together, Yoongi turning the light off behind them and kissing his mate. 

“I love you, I’ll see you three after the meeting.” 

Jin nodded and said a final farewell to his mate even though he didn’t want to. 

Jungkook was laying on his side in the bed and the omega turned off the bedroom light - leaving only the lamp on as he came to sit beside his son. 

The teen glanced up at him and Jin could see pain behind those eyes - the pain compelling him to move closer so that he could run a hand comfortingly through the boy’s damp hair. 

The ministrations soon had Jungkook’s lashes fluttering as he fought to keep his eyes open. 

“Did someone hurt you Kookie?” 

His son sniffled, tired eyes darting to the side as his exhausted brain attempted to find the right words. 

“No… Not really… Not physically.” 

He nuzzled against his mother’s leg, the omega still not stopping his stroking - knowing that it was helping to calm his upset child. 

“It doesn’t have to be physical to hurt Jungkook. Speaking from experience, words often hurt more than punches.”

Jungkook’s eyes started to turn glassy again and a part of the omega wanted nothing more than to just be able to make all of that hurt go away. 

Jin layed down, wrapping his arms protectively around his son who took the opportunity to hide his face in his mother’s chest again. 

“It’s okay, if it hurts too much to talk about right now then just sleep.” 

The young alpha nodded a little - breathing in his mother’s scent deeply and quickly falling into fitful dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it okay? If not then I am so sorry. I tried. I always feel rusty after I take a break from writing. 
> 
> I'm setting up a lot of shit as always. Some shit is gonna happen with Namjoon. And Jungkook. Minjun will be here soon. Kihwan too. After that I am gonna switch the focus more onto the kids. But don't fret, there are still some plots with their parents that I intend to work on during the arc for the kids. 
> 
> One of the plots will go in depth into Yoongi's backstory and give us more info on Jin and Namjoon. Then of course we will go more in depth on what the hell happened to Jiyong. As well as WHO happened to Jiyong. I know some of my detectives already know this, but still. 
> 
> This chapter was quite long, and I am not even sure I remember the entire plot. I wrote like the first three parts like 2 months ago when I was updating once a week, then I just wrote a bunch of these parts at random points within the last 2 months. Then BTS motivated me with a comeback and with the BBMA's - and the comeback had the perfect music for what I felt like doing so I was like "MUST WRITE". 
> 
> SO HERE WE ARE. 
> 
> I have no clue what's gonna happen next chapter! Stuff I guess! Hoping I will get next chapter out next week, but it will also be insanely busy. Wednesday we have a group of between 30-50 people coming for dinner (our restaurant seats 70, so that's A LOT). Thursday is the end of our Coupon (AKA busy). Friday is Friday (AKA, also busy). And on Saturday we leave for Mexico. So if it isn't up next week I hope you all understand why. 
> 
> Also, I do want to thank all of you for being so understanding about me needing some time. Everyone was very supportive and I really appreciate it. Thank you. 
> 
> -Authornim


	43. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JYP wants Yoongi to go to Thailand to shoot a variety show that will be on a very tight schedule with how close Jin is to giving birth and the two talk over the upsides and downsides to it. Jungkook is a mess that his parents are trying hard to mend. Jiyong and Seungri marvel at their son and visit Minho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a kinda sad but also kinda sweet chapter. 
> 
> I honestly couldn't decide where I wanted to send Yoongi. First I thought Bali and then I was like "other than like summer packages companies don't do a lot in Bali" Jeju was too close, Japan was also too close and too familiar. Finally I was like "JYP does work in Thailand, so lets go to Thailand." 
> 
> The scene between Minho, Jiyong, Seungri, Jihae, and Seungyoon is sweet. You'll see. It's also kinda sad, but it's sweet. 
> 
> Now, for actual important stuff. 
> 
> I AM CHANGING FORMATS AROUND. I am switching to mostly only using my regular divider from this point on now that I have reacquainted myself with HTML. For the first while I didn't realize you could use HTML here - and now that I can I will be using HTML for differentiating more than dividers. Also cause it makes things make for sense in scenes with both dreams and reality, or scenes with real time and flash backs. 
> 
> SO FROM NOW ON _Italics_ can be used to show like brand names and song names and stuff (Like when I say it is _'If you'_ by Big Bang). They are also used for Flashbacks and Dreams. I know the different dividers make it easier, but you should be able to tell dream and flashback scenes apart just by the content of them. I just like this way better cause it looks nicer. Italics can also be used for other italicy stuff XD
> 
> So if you have a reality scene with an Italic in it (like the last scene of this chapter) it is a flashback. 
> 
> Now onwards to the actual story.

“They want you to what!?”

Yoongi took a sip of the Starbucks coffee he had grabbed for himself on the way home from his meeting. 

Jin stared at him spitefully before making grabby hands - the alpha handing the cup to his pregnant mate who took a few small sips before handing it back to him. 

“They want me to go to Thailand for a month to MC a new reality show of theirs that their MC ditched.” 

The omega raised both brows and then looked down at the swell of his belly. 

“They realize that I am 8 months pregnant, don’t they?” 

“That’s what I said.” 

“Why don’t they just ask Jackson or Jinyoung to do it?” 

“That’s also what I said. But they insisted that it had to be me since I am one of the most well known MC’s in JYP and they want the program to be a big thing.”

“Okay, but that still doesn’t change the fact that I am 8 months pregnant.” 

“Yes, you are right. They said that I could take you and the kids with me, but first we would have to go to the doctor - see if it is even okay for you to be travelling this far into a pregnancy.” 

“Yeah, but then what about the kids? The younger three would be missing a month of school, Jungkook and Yugyeom would be missing a month of training, and Taehyung would be missing a month of his acting classes.” 

“I know. Though we could probably leave Taehyung here. He isn’t a little kid anymore, he doesn’t need to go everywhere with us anymore.” 

His mate gave him a deadpan look. 

“Are you kidding me? Do you honestly think that kid has any clue how to fend for himself? Jungkook would do a better job fending for himself for a month. Taehyung can’t even fend for himself for a single night when I tell him i’m not cooking dinner. Either me or Jungkook always take pity on him and make him something to eat. He would be eating rice on toast for the entire month we were gone - cause those are the only two things he knows how to make.” 

Yoongi couldn’t help the laugh that left his chest. It was actually a bit of a funny thought.

“Well what if we got Jimin and Hoseok to check in on him for the month? He could go over there for meals and they could take him to acting classes in the morning, then he could hitch a ride to school with Bam Bam or Youngjae.” 

Jin seemed to contemplate that a little bit. 

“Okay, but still Jungkook and Yugyeom would be missing a lot.” 

Yoongi glanced to the top of the stairs, deep in his thoughts for a few minutes. 

“I think that’s fine right now.” 

“Yah. Yah! What do you mean _‘that’s fine’_ , do you want them to not graduate school Yoongi? They are already behind enough from all of the idol training without essentially going on one month vacations to Thailand.” 

The alpha lowered his voice. 

“Maybe it’s what Jungkook needs right now Jinnie.” 

The frustration ebbed off the older’s face and he sighed deeply, mind going back to his glassy eyed son who was still fast asleep in their bed upstairs. 

“I don’t know what’s going on, but I don’t like it when our sixteen year old son starts coming home at 5 in the morning with a broken phone and crying as though he is a little kid again. I don’t know if it’s bullying or if someone hurt him, or tried to hurt him - but it’s not good Jinnie. He’s already not living an easy life, it is hard to be in the spotlight - and if he also has people in his own life bullying him on top of all of the harsh opinions from the public I am afraid of what he could do to himself.” 

Yoongi grabbed one of his mate’s hands. 

“The last thing I want is for him to hurt himself or do something worse to himself because he feels like it is hopeless.” 

“Yoongi, he wouldn’t-” 

“No. You never know that Jinnie. I don’t want to lose our son based off of the baseless belief that he wouldn’t hurt himself when he feels like he is backed into a corner. I’m just saying that maybe this is what he needs. It will get him away from whoever or whatever is hurting him, it’ll give him some free time to just relax and not have to worry or be afraid. Plus Yugyeom will be there too, so hopefully he can pull Jungkook out of his shell a little and get him to open up about what’s going on.” 

The omega seemed to be contemplating deeply. 

“Give me a day to think about it.”

“Okay, your next appointment is the day after tomorrow right?” 

A nod. 

“Then we’ll ask the doctor about whether or not you are allowed to travel then. Cause that is the biggest factor here. If you can’t travel because you are too far into your pregnancy then we aren’t going.” 

They were quiet for a minute before Jin stood, walking around the table to his mate and curling into Yoongi’s lap - one arm wrapped securely around his back while the opposite hand was splayed protectively over the bump that held their youngest son. 

“He’s okay physically. He said no one hurt him physically,” the omega mumbled into his mate’s shoulder. 

“Then what happened?” 

“I don’t know, someone said something hurtful. But he didn’t want to say much about it - and I knew he was tired so I told him to sleep.” 

“Have you checked on him?” 

“Not since I took Yuna to school.” 

Yoongi nodded, nuzzling the older’s neck and gently nibbling on the skin there until the tension eased out of Jin’s shoulders. 

“Do you want to go check on him or should I Jinnie?” 

The pregnant man twirled a piece of his mate’s hair for a few minutes before releasing it and standing. 

“You can go check on him, just no interrogations. I’ll make some lunch.” 

The alpha stood, pressing a kiss to Jin’s lips. 

“I won’t interrogate him - I promise.” 

~*~

Seungri was smiling softly as he watched Jiyong rock back and forth in the nursery’s rocking chair with Taeri - their son perfectly content nuzzled into his mother’s warmth. 

“He’s so calm.” 

Jiyong nodded, pressing a kiss to the top of his little head. 

“He’s perfect.” 

The alpha sat down next to them, grabbing one of Taeri’s little tiny hands. 

“He really is. It must mean we are a good couple.” 

The older raised a brow. 

“Meaning…?” 

“Well we must be in order to have made such a perfect little person.” 

The look on the omega’s face instantly said _‘I would slap you if you weren’t so far away’_ and Jiyong made a show of dramatically rolling his eyes. 

“Again, you can be so tacky.” 

“I like to think I got it from Youngbae hyung.” 

“Youngbae isn’t tacky. Youngbae is cool. Far cooler than you Seungri.” 

The younger scrunched his face but didn’t argue - too occupied with watching their son nuzzle closer to the source of his mother’s comforting scent. 

“Is he also taking your last name?” 

Jiyong looked up at his fiance. 

“I don’t know. I’d like to keep my last name even when we get married so I guess we have to decide what we want to do about both Jihae’s and Taeri’s last names.” 

“Professionally it makes more sense for them to both have your last name. People are going to recognize whose kids they are easier if their last name is something as uncommon as Kwon than if their last name is super common like Lee.” 

“For now it isn’t really a priority. We’ll figure it out.” 

Seungri nodded, shifting in his seat and taking a deep breath. 

“After we put Taeri down to sleep there is somewhere we need to go.” 

The older turned his head to look at Seungri. 

“Where?” 

The alpha looked down at his hands where they were sitting outstretched from his knees. 

“To see Minho.” 

“Why did he come here when the weather is like this? He should’ve stayed home.” 

“He came here… Because he almost went into premature labour early this morning - and Seungyoon dragged him here.” 

“He what!? Is he okay? Is Minjun okay?” 

“They are fine, or they were when I saw them this morning. The doctors stopped it - but they are keeping him for observation in case he ends up going into labour again.” 

“Why now? Why all of a sudden?” 

There were a few minutes of silence and the younger sighed deep in his chest. 

“It wasn’t sudden. We know it wasn’t. We were just too preoccupied to take proper notice.” 

Again they were quiet until a nurse approached them, holding out her arms for their sleeping son - Jiyong pressing a few more kisses to his head before carefully transferring him into the beta’s arms. 

Right away Seungri could tell that the omega wanted their son back in his arms and he scooted closer - grabbing Jiyong’s hand in the hopes that it would ease the omega’s aching heart a little bit. 

“Let’s go see him then.” 

~*~

_A group of alphas and omegas were standing huddled together, the three alpha’s making no attempts to hide their shameless flirtation - not that the omega’s seemed to mind the attention they were getting._

_Jungkook approached the group slowly, shyly, tapping on one of the larger alpha’s shoulders and backing up when he whipped around._

_The group of six all turned to look at him and he swallowed hard, suddenly feeling out of place under their searing gazes._

_“What do you want freak?”_

_His eyes went wide and he glanced at the others who quickly joined in._

_“You are a freak.”_

_“Weird.”_

_“Ugly.”_

_“Go Away.”_

_Scathing words kept leaving the omega’s pretty lips as they swore at him, calling him out as a disgrace - as different._

_Glass like tears hit the ground as he ran, noticing Yugyeom in the distance and quickly going to him - hugging him from behind and hiding his face into his back._

_“You are a freak.”_

_He looked up at his twin as that word echoed in his brain again._

_“Yugyeom-”_

_“Freak, freak freak freak.”_

_Now Taehyung was joining in too and finally he ran from his brothers too - running until he found a dark corner, curling into it, hiding himself and his pain in it._

_“Jungkook.”_

_He looked up at his father, wiping at his eyes as those dark ones bore into him._

_“You are a-”_

“Jungkook.” 

_“freak”_

The voice got louder - drowning out his father’s words. 

“Jungkook! Wake up!” 

~*~

Jungkook shot up in his parents bed, gasping and sobbing as his large eyes took in everything around him - the dim lighting of the room, the lamp turned on beside him, the radio that was currently playing _‘If You’_ by Big Bang, his father looking at him with concerned eyes. 

“Hey, what happened? Are you okay?” 

He sobbed louder and shook his head, scooting closer to Yoongi and hiding his face into the man’s shoulder - looking for anything that would soothe the pain. 

_‘Freak’_

The word was bouncing off the walls of his mind and suddenly he was back in that house, with those alphas laughing at him - watching them stomp his phone to a pulp for fun. 

Yoongi pulled his son tight to his chest, one hand cupping the back of his head while the other rubbed up and down his back. 

“Hey hey, it’s alright. I’m here. You’re okay Jungkook.” 

He rocked the two of them back and forth and the motion seemed to calm the teen a little, his sobs slowing and then soon stopping all together. The fact that he had stopped crying still didn’t ease the anxiety gnawing it’s way into Yoongi’s mind though. 

This wasn’t good. How hard Jungkook had been working himself, how severely he had been starving himself, coming home at 5 in the morning with a broken phone, waking up sobbing and terrified as though there was a monster waiting for him in the shadows of his mind. 

Yoongi pulled back, holding Jungkook’s face in two hands and looking him over. 

“Are you really not hurt anywhere?” 

The boy shook his head. 

“I’m… okay appa. I’m okay.” 

“No you aren’t. You just said you weren’t ten minutes ago when you woke up sobbing - so don’t say you are now when we both know that’s a lie.” 

There was silence as Jungkook pulled away, wiping at his damp cheeks. 

“Come on, your mother is making lunch.” 

Jungkook looked at him with eyes that just screamed emotional fatigue and Yoongi herded him out of bed and then downstairs to the kitchen where Jin was currently adding careful amounts of gochujang to his Tteokbokki. 

Just looking at Jungkook the omega could tell he had been crying again and he gestured the boy over - the young alpha calming the moment he was back in his mother’s arms. 

Jungkook said nothing as his mother continued cooking, watching him stir the food with half lidded eyes. 

Jin moved them to a cupboard -pulling a large dish from it that he then emptied the pot into before sitting Jungkook at the table. 

Yoongi put down three plates and an equal amount of chopstick sets - scooping equal amounts of food onto all of their plates and adding the excess to his mate's plate. 

For the first few minutes Jungkook pushed the food around his plate until he finally seemed to decide he was hungry - at which point he slowly started to nibble at the tteokbokki. 

The mated couple exchanged a glance before Yoongi spoke. 

“Is there anything important happening in training this month other than your end of the month evaluation Jungkook?”

The boy looked up then shook his head.

“Because JYP wants me to go to Thailand for a month to MC a new recruitment show. And if I go you kids and your mother are coming with me.”

That seemed to catch his attention and he met his father's gaze. 

“Then wouldn't we be missing a bunch of school too?”

“Yes, is there something wrong with that?”

A shake of the head. 

“No, I mean maybe… no… sorry - nevermind.”

“What is it Jungkook?” 

Another shake of the head. 

“Nothing.” 

“It is not nothing. Why do you not want to miss school?” 

Jin gave the younger a look. 

“Yoongi, stop interrogating.” 

“I’m not interrogating. I am asking a question. Why don’t you want to miss school Jungkook?” 

The teen mumbled a response and Yoongi breathed in deeply to stop himself from getting mad at the boy for it. 

“Why don’t you want to miss school? Is there something important going on? Or is it… is it a pride thing?” 

Jungkook looked up from his plate. 

“Is that why you want to go to school? Because you don’t want whoever hurt you to think you are running away?” 

There was silence at the table as the alpha awaited a response, his son finally nodding as he started to cry softly again - Jin shooting his mate a more intense look this time as he scooted closer to soothe Jungkook. 

Yoongi stood and approached the two, kneeling in front of Jungkook and cupping the back of his neck.

“Jungkook if it's someone bullying you then I need you to tell your mother and I what is going on so we can help.”

He shook his head resolutely but said nothing, and when Yoongi went to dig deeper his mate gave him a look that he knew meant that he needed to shut up really quick. 

“It’s okay Kookie. You can tell us all about what is happening when YOU feel ready to do so.” 

Their second son nodded and once again nuzzled close to his mother. 

“Thank you eomma,” he mumbled softly - words to be kept only between them. 

~*~

“Hyung! S. Sorry, hyungs, I didn’t see Seungri hyung.” 

Jiyong rolled his eyes as he walked to the side of Minho’s bed, sitting down with a prolonged groan while Seungri seated himself in one of the chairs.

The younger omega was sitting up straight, and contently stuffing his face with yogurt. 

“Did Seungri hyung tell you everything?” 

“Yes. He did and-” 

“I know Jiyong hyung. _‘What were you thinking!?’ ‘Are you stupid!?’ ‘Why didn’t you tell us you weren’t feeling good!?’_. I’m sorry, I didn’t think much of it. I should’ve been more careful.” 

The older seemed to calm a little at that and nodded. 

“Okay fine. At least you acknowledge it. On another note, please tell me you did not lose my child.” 

“Eomma!” 

Jiyong looked to the door as Seungyoon put Jihae down on her feet, the girl running to the bed and climbing up into her mother’s arms. 

“Where Taeri?” 

“Where is Taeri. Can you say that Jihae-ah?” 

“Where… is? Taeri? Right eomma?” 

“Yes, good job,” he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, “Taeri is sleeping right now.” 

“We see Taeri soon?” 

“Yes, appa and I will take you to see Taeri later today.” 

She nodded her head and cuddled into Jiyong’s chest. 

“I missed eomma.” 

“I missed you too.” 

Seungri pouted at the duo from his spot on the couch. 

“You didn’t miss me Jihae?” 

The girl pressed a finger to her bottom lip as she thought then shook her head, hugging Jiyong tighter. 

“No, just eomma.” 

The alpha pretended to cry and their daughter looked between him and Jiyong before climbing down and going to him. 

“I miss appa too.” 

Seungri dried his imaginary tears and hugged her close before lifting her off her feet and holding her upside down - the five year old giggling loudly. 

“Appa! Messing my hairs up!” 

“It’s what you get for lying about missing me!” 

She giggled louder as he gently tossed her onto the couch and started to tickle her sides. 

“Everyday feels like a riot with Seungri hyung around,” Seungyoon commented as he placed a few more yogurts in front of Minho and sat down with one of them for himself.

“It’s worse when you live with him. He’s crazy. Sometimes he gets up at 3am to try on new outfits he bought or was given and obsess over how nice they fit him. He’s vain. Very vain.” 

“Don’t ruin my reputation as being humble Jiyongie!” 

“You mean don’t ruin your best marketing ploy?” 

It was quiet for a moment before Seungri nodded and returned to tickling their daughter. 

“Anything else you need from me Minho hyung?” 

His eyes, which had been focused on Seungri and Jihae, turned to Seungyoon and he glanced around before shaking his head. 

“No, I don’t think so. Thanks for everything Seungyoon.” 

The younger shook his head and hugged Minho. 

“You don’t need to thank me. I’m just glad that you and Minjun are okay. You should message the chat so that Jinwoo hyung and Seunghoon hyung know what’s going on. Call me if anything comes up.” 

A nod this time. 

“Yeah, I will. See you later Yoony.” 

“Bye, see ya Jiyong hyung - Seungri hyung.” 

Seungri halted his tickling so that Jihae could run to give Seungyoon a kiss, the alpha throwing himself down on the couch and pulling Jihae into his lap when she returned to him - the child perfectly content to nuzzle into his shoulder. 

“I know it’s early but what do you want me to bring for lunch Minho? I am also going to get lunch for Jiyong later so I thought I might as well bring you something better than hospital slop.” 

“Oh, that would be much appreciated. I know it’s not much better than hospital slop, but I really want a Big Mac.” 

Jiyong laughed. 

“That was my constant craving when I was pregnant with Jihae.” 

“Oh my god, it was horrible Minho. I was going to McDonalds like everyday. And god forbid I forgot to on my way home from work. Ji would bite my head off.” 

“Lee Seunghyun. Don’t exaggerate like that about your fiance.” 

Jihae glanced between her parents then nodded. 

“Ne! Don’t exabberate about eomma like that!” 

They all started to laugh and Seungri hugged their daughter closer. 

“You are adorable Jihae-ah~” 

She giggled. 

“More than Jhonny?” 

“Yes, way more than Jhonny.” 

Minho raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you picking on my baby.” 

“It’s a cat Minho.” 

“And now you are calling Jhonny an it. Rude hyung. Rude. I’m gonna tell Jhonny to hunt you down in the middle of the night.” 

“Oh, I am so terrified. Oh no, the little 6 month old cat is coming for me. How scary.” 

“I would be scared of her if I was you. She is evil,” Jiyong added as he rubbed a thumb into one of his sore hips. 

Seungri rolled his eyes. 

“Sure whatever you say Ji. So a Big Mac. Do you want a meal? Or just the burger?” 

“Meal, large fries, chocolate milkshake instead of a drink and… ten chicken nuggets.” 

“Okay, I’m going to go and pick it up in an hour or so.” 

Minho nodded as he opened ANOTHER yogurt package, watching Seungri intently as he started to tickle Jihae again. 

He felt a buzz at his side and put his Yogurt down in favor of checking his notifications on his phone. 

_‘9 Messages from Joonie’_

The omega looked back at Seungri, pain blooming in his chest. 

Jihae loved her father so much, she absolutely adored him and he was a massive part of her life. 

What if by staying apart from Namjoon he was depriving their son of that? 

Minjun would never have that, the same way that Minho hadn’t. He would never have what Jihae and Taeri, and Taeyang’s son Taeil, and TOP’s son Seho had - and he would grow up knowing that. 

He would see all of the kids around him with their fathers and know that he was different. 

But what of their future if he went back to Namjoon? 

What guarantee was there that Namjoon wouldn’t screw them over? What guarantee was there that within a year Namjoon wouldn’t be back to getting drunk every other night and sleeping with every willing omega or beta that he came across? 

There was no guarantee. Even if he wanted to trust Namjoon he knew he couldn’t. 

Even if it hurt that Minjun would grow up the same way he had, there wasn’t anything he could do without putting them at risk of being severely unhappy later on down the line. 

“Minho? Are you listening?”

He looked up at Jiyong, nodding a little. 

“Yeah, what is it hyung?” 

Jiyong was looking at him with knowing eyes and he knew that the older could see right through him - that Jiyong could see the longing in his eyes for what he himself had. 

“Ahhh, nothing. Nevermind.” 

_‘Please, p-please hyung! D-Don’t leave me!’_

“Just… if you need anything i’m here. You aren’t alone.” 

There was a small pause as Jiyong gently placed a hand over top of his dongsaeng’s hand. 

_‘Please… P-Please come back… P-Please don’t leave me… Don’t leave us!’_

“We won’t leave you to deal with this by yourself.” 

Minho furrowed his brows at that, confused at the hurt he could see blooming behind the older omega’s eyes. 

“It’s okay hyung, I know I am not alone. I mean… I miss Namjoon a lot… but I have you and Seungri hyung, and all the others, so I think that no matter what Minjunnie and I will be okay.” 

Jiyong nodded, but said nothing. All he could see in his mind was an empty apartment. An empty crib pushed against a wall. A box full to the brink with delicate and abandoned onesies. 

“Yeah! You have me Minnie! I protect Minnie and Minjunnie!” 

They all looked at Jihae as she put a little hand over top of the two omega’s hands and right away they both started to smile. 

“What about your little brother Jihae?”

“Taeri and Minjun both dongsaengs. I protect both Minnie!” 

That had the three men laughing as they looked at her determined face. 

Jiyong pulled her closer, kissing her head. 

“You are going to be the best Noona they could ever ask for Jihae-ah” 

She nodded enthusiastically, happy to be enveloped in the family she had become so accustomed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said, just a little sad. Other than the scenes with Kook. Those were heart breaking. 
> 
> I absolutely love the scene with Jihae. She is gonna be such a protective big sister to Taeri and Minjun. Well, Minjun isn't her brother. But she considers him to be. It's cute. I honestly just love YG Fam. They are so fun to write. I have a very fun time with Seungri and his tackiness. 
> 
> Things are gonna get really good and scenic once we hit Thailand. It's going to be such a fun time to write. 
> 
> First, there'll be some Tae stuff. And I dunno if any of you remember when I first sent Tae away from home with Namjoon after he got kicked out by Jin - but remember at first I said I was gonna send him to Jimin and Hoseok. That's why I am gonna love the Thailand arc cause he will be spending the month with Jimin and Hoseok and I just love the dynamic since he kinda views them as his second set of parents. Also cause him and Ara are bff's and I finally get to show it. 
> 
> Then Jungkook and Yugyeom will meet some soon to be important characters. Those of you who have a love for SM, get stoked. It's gonna be great. I'm not gonna say much though. It would ruin the fun. 
> 
> Yugyeom and Bammie are gonna spend the month constantly texting and messaging under Jackson's watchful eyes. We're gonna learn more about Kook and what's going on with him. 
> 
> There'll be some good (dirty) YoonJin moments and some good twists close to the end of the arc. And the twist at the VERY end of the arc is going to be one of the most intense and angering twists yet. I am so excited to make you all rage. 
> 
> But we've still got time until that. 
> 
> During the Thailand arc we will have pretty limited YG Fam time. Since it'll be mostly focused on Busan Crew. Which isn't a bad thing. We've had a heavy focus on YG Fam for probably around 10 chapters now. So it'll just even it back out a bit. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and look forward to the next one. 
> 
> -Authornim


	44. If I Lost You I Wouldn't Be Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyong struggles to keep his head above the sea of depression, anxiety and painful memories that is threatening to drag him down into it's depths. Meanwhile Youngbae tries to convince him to tell Seungri, knowing that sharing the burden of his pain will make it hurt less. Yoongi and Jin are torn over the trip to Thailand and between their worry for Jungkook and their worry for their unborn son. 
> 
> Yugyeom fears the loss of his twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: There is a lot of mention of bullying in this chapter, lots of anxiety and depression related content etc... If you have a hard time dealing with emotionally draining things like that or if it triggers you personally then it'll be a tough chapter if you choose to read it. 
> 
> Second: VAGUUUUUEEEEEEEEE. 
> 
> THERE IS SO MUCH VAGUE-NESS! 
> 
> The scenes with Jiyong are VAGUE. The scenes with Jungkook are VAGUE. I am making the entire story VAGUE. Next thing you know everything will be vague. Where are they? "They are in an alley, in some city, in some country - in some part of the world". 
> 
> Okay, no, but you know what I mean. 
> 
> I would like to say that this is a beautiful mood lifting chapter where everything is resolved and there is nothing painful, nothing that drags your heart down. But it would be a lie. 
> 
> It's another heavy chapter emotionally. And it is a little short, but my inspiration was low and it felt like if I dragged this chapter on for any longer it was just going to get stupidly repetitive. So I just ended it. 
> 
> FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW OR DON'T REMEMBER: Youngbae is Taeyang from Big Bang. Youngbae is his birth name. Taeil is his son who is one year younger than Jihae. Youngbae is Jiyong's best friend since forever and is his main support pillar. All of this is also in the character chart, fyi. 
> 
> Please comment. I only had like 3 people comment on the last chapter, and it murders all remnants of Inspiration that I may have. Comments would be fabulous TT.TT

It was early in the morning when Jiyong awoke from a nightmare, the man shaking as he glanced to the couch where Seungri and Jihae were both sound asleep - the girl curled up comfortably on her father’s chest. 

He brought in a few heavy breaths, pulling himself from his hospital bed and slowly walking to the bathroom - ignoring his body’s protests. 

After closing and locking the door he moved to the sink, hands holding the edge in a death grip as tears started to fall. The man looked at himself in the mirror, and right away started to try and wipe the tears. 

Here he was hiding away and crying like a child again. 

He splashed cold water on his face a few times before drying his skin with a soft towel, trying his hardest to resist crying from the thoughts plaguing his mind so that he wouldn’t have to rinse his face again. 

Seungri didn’t need to know that he had been crying. Or why he had been crying. It was just better if he didn’t know. 

Jiyong left the bathroom, but felt unsure of where to go. He couldn’t go back to sleep. He was just too worked up. But he also didn’t want to wake Seungri since he knew the other hadn’t slept well the night before and had to be tired. 

He decided on a walk and grabbed his fuzzy robe from it’s spot on the chair beside the bed, wrapping it around himself and putting some slippers on before carefully sliding out of the room. 

The first place he went was Minho’s room, but when he peeked in he noticed that the younger was asleep and didn’t even bother opening the door. 

He knew where he wanted to go. He was just trying to bide time out of a misplaced sense of fear. 

It was stupid to be afraid. The doctors had told them that Taeri was perfectly healthy, and that he was just a bit underweight and as such they wanted to keep him for a few days for observation. 

If there was something wrong they would know. 

He moved into the dimly lit nursery where all of the young babies were fast asleep and his mind returned to sitting in a wheelchair outside of this very same nursery - the sound of the clock echoing inside his mind as he has stared longingly through the glass. 

The omega made his way to the K’s, smiling at all the little tiny beings that were sleeping so peacefully. If only he could sleep like that. 

His eyes started scanning the names on the bassinets. 

Kim. Kim. Kim. Kim. Kang. Kang. Ko. Ku. Kang. Kim. Kim. Kim. Kang. 

No Kwon. That didn’t make any sense. 

Maybe they spelled his last name wrong. 

He went back through all of the bassinets, looks for his son’s first name. 

Bogum. Ilhoon. Hanbin. Sangwoo. Chunghee. Chunhei. Daehyun. Dongmin. Eunkyung. Haewon. Heeyoung. Misung. Taewon.

No Taeri. Where was Taeri? 

Something had happened. What if Taeri was hurt? Or what if Taeri was…

No. No. They would have told them. They would have come and informed him if something had happened. 

Unless it had just happened. Oh god. What if they had gone to the room looking for him? He wouldn’t be there. 

He was on the verge of tears when the door to the nursery opened, one of the nurses stepping inside. 

She almost jumped out of her skin when she noticed Jiyong, clutching her papers tightly to her chest and letting out a sigh. 

“You scared me half to death Mr. Kwon. What are you doing up so early?” 

“I couldn’t sleep. Where is Taeri? I-I can’t find him.” 

The girl blinked in surprise, putting her papers down and walking to where Jiyong was before leading him a few rows further until she stopped in front of one of the bassinets labeled _‘Lee Taeri’_. 

He almost started to cry out of sheer relief, letting his head droop as he gently grabbed one of his son’s tiny hands. 

“Sorry if you got scared, we weren’t sure whose last name to put him under since neither you or your spouse specified so we just chose one.” 

Jiyong shook his head. 

“It’s fine, as long as he’s okay.” 

The baby’s little eyes slowly opened and Jiyong carefully pulled Taeri into his arms, pressing a few kisses to his head. 

“Don’t you ever worry me like that again Taeri-ah.”

~*~

The car ride to school was deathly silent and Jin was actually starting to wonder if he had suddenly lost the ability to hear - because in the 19 years that he had been raising his children he honestly did not believe that there had been a single moment this silent. 

Though the sound of the radio disproved that theory. 

He almost wanted to sigh out in relief when Taehyung started to talk. 

“Hey Yugyeom, do you know what Youngjae's new number is?” 

Yugyeom looked up from the video he and Jungkook had both been watching on his phone and nodded. 

“Yeah, one sec. I'll send it to you hyung.”

There was a pause before Taehyung mumbled a thank you to his younger brother - at which point the car went silent again. 

Jin dropped Yuna off first, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and closing the door to the van before climbing back inside. 

When they arrived at the boys’ highschool everyone got out, grabbing backpacks and anything else they had brought from the back of the vehicle.

“Bye eomma,” Taehyung said with a wave as he ran to catch up with Ara.

Jin watched Jungkook and Yugyeom slinging bags across their backs, worry dragging his heart down. 

“Make sure you ask your teachers for all the assignments you are going to miss today, don't forget.” 

Both twins nodded, but were still quiet. 

Jungkook said a soft _‘goodbye’_ before heading towards the school, and Yugyeom was about to follow when Jin called his name. 

“Yugyeomie?”

He met the Omega's eyes.

“Yeah eomma?”

Jin looked back to where Jungkook was heading into the school.

“Please take care of your brother. I am afraid for him, so please stay as close to him as you can.”

Yugyeom nodded. 

“I know eomma. I already intended to. Now I need to go catch up. Love you.”

“Love you too.” 

The omega watched Yugyeom run to catch up, and felt better when he saw the younger twin shooting glares at anyone looking at them - as though to protect his twin from the judgemental eyes of others. 

~*~

“Eomma?” 

Jiyong’s eyes shifted to where Jihae was standing next to him, the little girl stroking one of Taeri’s hands. 

“Yes Jihae?” 

“Why Taeri so cute?” 

That had the omega giggling as he watched the sleeping baby nuzzle a little closer to his chest. 

“He gets it from his big sister.” 

She pointed up at herself with her free hand, tilting her head questioningly. 

“I cute too?” 

“Very cute.” 

“Cuter than Taeri?” 

Jiyong made a dramatic show of thinking about it, his daughter laughing sweetly. 

“You are my cutest daughter,” he responded as Seungri walked into the nursery with a coffee in his hand. 

The girl’s mouth turned into a little ‘o’ for a few seconds before the giggling started again. 

“Am I really?” 

Seungri rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, you are definitely my cutest daughter.” 

The alpha leaned close to their older child. 

“Jihae sweetie, you are eomma’s only daughter.” 

It took a few moments for her to process that but when she did she puffed her cheeks up angrily. 

“Eomma! You trick me!” 

Jiyong tried desperately to stop himself from laughing, but just couldn’t resist - shifting Taeri a little closer to his chest so that he could dab at his face with the back of his hand. 

The door to the nursery opened again and the family was broken from their thoughts when Youngbae and his son Taeil approached. 

“Taeili!” 

Jihae ran to the slightly younger child, hugging him tightly and then pulling him over towards Jiyong. 

“Look at Taeri! He cute!” 

Taeil blinked tiredly before looking at the baby in Jihae’s mother’s arms. 

“I want little brother,” he said with a pout, shooting a look at his father who rolled his eyes. 

“Ask your eomma for a little brother, I don’t make the decisions,” Youngbae retorted as he stopped next to his best friend, leaning down to look at Taeri and smiling. 

“He’s really is cute isn’t he Youngbae-hyung?” 

The beta glanced to Seungri who was quite obviously internally stroking his ego over the little person he had gotten Jiyong pregnant with. 

“Yeah, but Jiyong is his eomma - so it is to be expected. Good thing he didn’t get his father’s genes,” the older responded with a laugh, Jiyong also starting to laugh as Seungri slapped Youngbae’s arm. 

“Jihae has my genes and she is adorable!” 

“The adorable side of her came from Jiyong.” 

“Hyung why must you always torment me!?” 

“Because it’s fun.” 

Taeri whined, trying to shift tighter to Jiyong’s chest as it got noisy - the omega instantly gesturing for the other two to keep it down, the two ending their humorous conversation so that they didn’t disturb the sleeping baby further. 

“How are you feeling Jiyong?” 

He looked up at Youngbae and could see concern behind those familiar eyes for reasons deeper than what anyone else knew. 

“Okay. Better than when I had Jihae.” 

There was an unspoken question between the two that the slightly older wouldn’t ask with Seungri and the children there. 

“Seungri-ah,” the alpha looked up at his fiance, “you should go and take the kids to see Minho. I am gonna put Taeri down to sleep and then we’ll meet you down there.” 

The younger man furrowed his brows. 

“We can just wait for you.” 

Youngbae rolled his eyes. 

“Taeil, you want to go see Minnie right?” 

The boy looked up at his father then nodded his head excitedly. 

“He’s been talking about it all day, so just indulge your hyungs a little so that we don’t have to listen to him whining about wanting to see Minho. We’ll meet you down there in like 15 minutes.” 

Seungri stood, sighing in defeat. He pressed a kiss to Jiyong’s lips and then to Taeri’s head before gesturing for the two young kids to follow him. 

“Come on you two, let’s go see Minnie.” 

Jihae looked hesitant as she held onto one of Taeri’s little hands, but ultimately followed when she saw her father and Taeil waving her over from the door. 

The door to the nursery closed and suddenly everything grew quiet and Youngbae sat down in a chair, scooting it closer to his best friend so that he could look at the tiny sleeping human snuggled warmly into the omega’s chest. 

His eyes flitted up to Jiyong’s face, tracing the tear lines that Seungri hadn’t seemed to notice and then the dark bags that framed the slightly younger man’s eyes. 

“More nightmares?” 

Jiyong nodded. 

“And you still haven’t told Seungri.” 

That put the omega on the defensive. 

“Sorry, but you try telling your fiance who you have two kids with something like that after having been with him exclusively for 8 years.” 

“He deserves to know.” 

“I am aware. But it isn’t exactly something you can drop into a conversation between ‘pass the cereal’ and ‘are you gonna be home for dinner?’.”

“Jiyong, you have been tearing yourself apart over this whole thing since it happened 10 years ago. Seungri has been going behind you picking up the pieces and trying his hardest to help and to ease your pain without even knowing what in the world is causing said pain. It’s not right. The longer you put it off the worse his reaction is going to be when you tell him.” 

“I know. Okay. I know. Do you think I don’t feel guilty for this whole thing? He has been supporting me emotionally for years in a way that a dongsaeng should not need to support their hyung. But I just… What if he leaves?” 

“He is not going to leave you. Telling him is not going to make him stop loving you or your children. He’ll probably be pissed off for a bit, but he still deserves to know.” 

There was silence for a few minutes as Jiyong hung his head, refusing to look his best friend in the eyes. 

“Youngbae i’m not ready. To… T-To tell him I have to… I have to relive it. I can’t do that. I relive it enough in my nightmares. I just can’t,” the beta saw tears starting to fall and grabbed a tissue, holding it out to his friend and rubbing his back. 

“You have to do it soon Jiyong. You can’t keep putting it off. Give it a little time for now. The reason it feels so raw right now is just because of you being at the end of your pregnancy with Taeri and all of the stress that entails. But he deserves to know.” 

A nod as Jiyong wiped his tears away. 

“I know. He is the one who has to deal with me being an emotional train wreck. I am trying to make it easier on him, but it is hard.” 

Youngbae continued to rub his back, only moving away when the nurse came for Taeri. Once Taeri was sleeping peacefully in his bassinet again he helped Jiyong up - the two slowly making their way out of the nursery and towards Minho’s room. 

~*~

“15 minutes my ass. That took you like half an hour.” 

Jihae and Taeil both looked between their parents now standing in the doorway of Minho’s room and Seungri - the two children sharing a stethoscope Minho’s doctor had given them to play with so that they could listen to Minjun’s heartbeat. 

“Ass?” 

Youngbae slapped Seungri upside the head. 

“Thank you for dooming me. If Hyorin hears that word out of Taeil’s mouth she will kill me.” 

The maknae laughed awkwardly. 

“Sorry hyung.” 

Jiyong shot his fiance a look as he moved to sit down with Minho and the kids on his dongsaeng’s bed. 

“And if I hear that word out of our daughters mouth I am going to make you change Jhonny’s litter box for the rest of your life.” 

“She isn’t even our cat!” 

“I don’t care. If Minho moves out I will make you go to his apartment twice a week to change the litter.” 

Seungri huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“How is Minnie? Have you two been doing a thorough examination to make sure he is okay?” 

Taeil and Jihae both nodded vigorously. 

“Well, what did you find out?” 

“Minnie and Minjunnie both healthy!” 

Minho was giggling at the two children, an arm wrapped under his bump. 

“It’s a good thing we have these two well trained professionals here to make sure you are okay, right Minho-ah?” 

The youngest man of the group nodded, unable to stop his heart clenching giggles that had everyone else in the room smiling. 

“So did the doctor say anything about you getting out of here?” 

“He said one more night of observation, if everything is still looking good tomorrow I can go home.” 

“That works perfectly. We get out of here tomorrow with Taeri.” 

“I can’t wait until I no longer need to live off a diet of Yogurt of goldfish.” 

“It’s been two days Minho.” 

“Exactly!” 

“I also brought you outside food for lunch and dinner on both of those days,” Seungri chimed in. 

The younger rolled his eyes. 

“Just be quiet hyung, the point is that I want to go home.” 

Minho’s phone started to vibrate and that shut down the conversation, Jiyong glancing at the name _‘Joonie’_ on the screen and then looking away as Minho muted the call. 

“I just want to go home.” 

The older omega could hear a little bit of pain in Minho’s voice and in that moment he couldn’t help but think that maybe when Minho said that it meant more than just going home to Jiyong’s and Seungri’s apartment to his cat. He couldn’t help but think that maybe in Minho’s heart what it really meant was that he wanted to be back in his mate’s arms. 

~*~

“It’s gonna be really tight Jinnie.” 

Yugyeom furrowed his brows as he walked towards the kitchen, closer to the sound of his father’s voice. 

“Well what do you suggest? Because I am not staying home without you for A MONTH at the end of a pregnancy. Not happening Yoongi.” 

The boy entered the kitchen, noticing his parents sitting at the table with a bunch of papers laid out in front of them - his father pouring over them and looking like he honestly just wanted to bash his head into the table. 

“I know Jinnie. I know. But it’s tight. I could probably get them to increase the amount of time we shoot for by an hour or so everyday so we could get done a few days earlier but it is still tight. The doctor said that you shouldn’t be travelling once you hit 9 months. By the time we get there we will have 3 weeks for a one month shooting.” 

“You could say no.” 

“I already told them I would do it.” 

“What happened to ‘let’s wait until the doctors appointment to make any decisions.’?” 

“I was being pestered okay? We can technically still travel once you hit 9 months, but that is a long trip back. The return flight would be 4 hours and 15 minutes to Shanghai, 3 hour layover, and then another 2 hours back to Busan.”

“Over 9 hours to get home. And that is without any delays. It just isn’t going to work Yoongi. That is too much. The only other time we travelled when I was pregnant was that Asian Tour of yours when I was pregnant with Yuna. But I was 3 months pregnant, not 8 months pregnant. And by the time we got back I was still only 5 months pregnant, not 3 weeks from the due date.” 

“Well what do you want me to do Jinnie?” 

“I have already told you exactly what I want you to do Yoongi. I want you to say ‘i’m sorry, I can’t’ and leave it at that. But you seem to be determined that we are going no matter what.” 

Yugyeom decided not to interrupt his parents, moving back to the doorway.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” 

“Yes you do. But we can get Jungkook out of Busan to somewhere else in Korea where we can actually be home by the time that Kihwan is going to be born. We don’t have to take him out of the country in order to protect him.” 

Yugyeom stopped, turning back around to look at the two arguing men. 

“Jinnie you didn’t see the messages that started popping up after we got his new phone set up. Messages of people calling him a freak, telling him he should just kill himself. That’s why I went and got his number changed. But even then, what if that is what he is hearing at school? What if that is what people are saying to him in the hallways or in his classes? Things are not getting better Jinnie and there is only so much that Taehyung and Yugyeom can protect him at school, and if anything it is probably just giving those bullies more to poke away at.” 

“Okay, so we take him out of the country to Thailand for a month and then what? We come back and suddenly everything just goes back to normal? Is that what is going to happen or are they going to start calling him a coward and saying that he ran away? How do we know that it won’t just make things worse?” 

“The point is that it gets him away from here Jinnie and it gives us time to deal with it where we don’t have to worry about it happening when our backs are turned. He won’t have cell service in Thailand and he already shut down all his social media other than the Kakao account he has in our family chat. He’ll have a clean slate for a month where he won’t have anyone bullying him, where he won’t have anyone calling him a freak or telling him to kill himself. AND THAT IS WHAT HE NEEDS.” 

“Okay, that is fine and all - IF YOU WANT KIHWAN TO HAVE A THAI BIRTH CERTIFICATE.” 

“Do you want to know what I want Jinnie? I want to not have to worry about my son every time his phone dings, I want to not have to be afraid every time he leaves the room, I want to not have to bring him down from the brink of an emotional break down in the fucking JYP changing rooms! I want to not be afraid that one of these mornings we are going to wake up and find that Jungkook did what everyone in those text messages was telling him to do!” 

The omega stood from the table. 

“Okay, then you can take the twins and go to Thailand. I would like to not have to worry about going into labour on an airplane, so I’ll stay here with Taehyung and Yuna. There, decision made. Bye.” 

Yugyeom stood back as his mother passed him by, glancing to where his father was sitting at the table - watching as the man ran a hand through his hair before finally slamming his hands down on the table, standing and walking to the backdoor. 

The teen watched as his father pulled a pack of cigarettes out of the stand by the door, slipping a pair of shoes on and stepping out onto the snow covered back deck to smoke his stress away as he always did when things were tense between him and his mate. 

He decided it was best to not get involved, instead heading back downstairs to his and Jungkook’s room. 

Jungkook was sitting on his bed with his headphones in, staring at his phone screen numbly when Yugyeom moved to sit with him. 

The older twin didn’t move a muscle when Yugyeom sat next to him, only shifting a little when the younger leaned into his shoulder. 

From his spot with his head on his twin’s shoulder he could hear that Jungkook wasn’t even listening to music and he pulled the earbuds from his ears, eyes shifting to meet Yugyeom’s slightly darker ones. 

“What’s wrong Yugyeom?” 

He spent a few minutes peeling away the skin from his bottom lip before working up the nerve to speak. 

“Please uh… Don’t listen to what people say to you. Mean people, bullies - I mean. Don’t hurt yourself emotionally, or mentally… or physically… because of them.” 

Jungkook turned his phone screen off, hanging his head a little - Yugyeom trying not to tear up. 

“I know that… that people have been saying things about you… But don’t listen to them. They are just assholes. I don’t want to lose you because of them.” 

Yugyeom nuzzled his face into Jungkook’s neck and the older leaned into him now, hugging his twin tightly. 

There were unspoken words in the way that Yugyeom hugged him, in the way that Yugyeom held onto him as though by doing so nothing would separate them. 

_‘I love you. You mean the world to me. I don’t know who I would be without you.’_

Sentiments that only two people who had done everything together since the womb could understand. 

_‘Without you I wouldn’t be me. Losing you would be like losing part of myself. If I lost you I wouldn’t be me anymore._

Their lives, their memories, their good times and bad times - they all revolved around each other. 

Yugyeom soon fell asleep, a hand knotted into his twin’s shirt - Jungkook glancing at the message previews on his phone and then back at Yugyeom before turning it off and dropping it into the drawer of his bedside table. 

The only thought in his head was that he was being selfish. 

_‘If I couldn’t bear to lose him, then how in the world can I justify letting him lose me? ……. Even if he would be better off without me...’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know, it is heavy and a little triggering 
> 
> It is going to get better, I promise. The thing is that in order for things to get better, they first have to get worse. Just like two more chapters and we will actually get to see Jungkookie smiling and laughing again and it will be so beautiful and such a relief that it will hurt emotionally in a good way. 
> 
> For anyone who is thinking that this thing with Jungkook is exaggerated, as always for me the point of writing this story is two things. 1) for entertainment, because it's something that is fun to read and to write or something that raises your mood as a fan. 2) I use this story to portray real life issues through an ABO perspective that I think makes us in ways think about said real life issues. 
> 
> Over dependence, mental abuse, physical abuse, sexual assault, bullying, anxiety, depression. These are all things that my story touches on because they are important things that should be talked about more - because while we act like they are rare things they actually really aren't. 
> 
> That's why in a way I find it very important during this part with Jungkook to not just show "oh he is being bullied" but to show the other side of it that people never seem to think about. The perspective of a parent and a sibling who are trying their hardest not to lose someone that they love. 
> 
> Jin and Yoongi are at it again with the fighting, but this time they both have valid reasonings. Yoongi is trying to protect Jungkook and Jin is trying to protect Kihwan. They'll work it out next chapter and we'll be on the road to Thailand with some tension involved. 
> 
> Again, THINGS WILL GET BETTER. For everyone. Not just for Jungkook. 
> 
> We will see a day where Jiyong no longer feels as though he needs to suffer alone and in silence. And where Jungkook no longer needs to be called a freak, and no longer needs to try and fit what others expect of him. And where Jin and Yoongi are fully at ease with each other. And where Minho doesn't have to continuously break his own heart in order to protect Minjun. 
> 
> WE WILL GET THERE. AND THE MORE YOU COMMENT THE MORE IT INSPIRES ME. THE MORE INSPIRATION I HAVE THE MORE CHAPTERS COME OUT. 
> 
> AND THE MORE CHAPTERS COME OUT, THE FASTER WE WILL GET TO THAT POINT. 
> 
> In other words... Please comment... I am desperate. My inspiration disappears whenever people don't comment and is replaced with worry TT.TT


	45. The Right Decision?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin and Yoongi continue their talk about Thailand and come to a decision on what to do, though whether it is the right decision remains a mystery. Minho, Jiyong, and Seungri get settled back in at the apartment with Taeri. Bam Bam begs for his parents to let him go to Thailand with Yugyeom and his family but compromises in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. 
> 
> A) I have had to work an extra like 6 shifts at work over the last two weeks - so I am fucking tired.  
> B) I have family coming tonight  
> C) The hard drive in my computer failed like a week and a half ago so then we had to arrange for a new one through my warranty and then I had to spend a bunch of my free time backing up my files and getting stuff ready for when I had to go in and reinstall everything on my computer. Then I had to actually do the reinstall of everything and put all my files back on my computer. I am actually not really done that yet. 
> 
> But here it is. It's short because it is just a set up chapter. I didn't want to push any further with this chapter because it felt like it was going to get really repetitive. Next chapter they are actually going to arrive in Thailand and then the Thailand Arc will have officially began.

Yoongi stamped out his 4th smoke in the ashtray on the railing of the deck - mind still hyper focused in on the argument with his mate. 

All he wanted was to protect Jungkook, to get him away from the toxic environment he was currently drowning in. 

He didn't know why Jin was so frustrated at him. Yes, it was cutting it close to Kihwan's due date - but it just meant he would have to work harder, which he had no problem with. If he had to over work himself for a few weeks that was fine. 

Yes, Jin had the right to be mad at him for accepting without first talking to him about it. But he made the decision to protect their son. 

During dance practice the day after Jungkook had come home at 5am the teen had disappeared. Yoongi got a text from Hoseok about it and proceeded to run around the building looking for his son for nearly 45 minutes until he found Jungkook curled up and crying in the changing rooms. Yoongi spent another 45 minutes after that trying to bring his son down from the brink of an emotional breakdown. 

But still Jungkook wouldn’t talk to him. Wouldn’t tell him what was hurting him, what those people were saying to him - why they were calling him the things Yoongi had seen in those texts. 

He had taken Jungkook to his studio and settled him on the leather couch - telling him to just sleep until they were ready to go home and wrapping him up in blankets. 

The only thought in his head at that moment had been that he needed to get Jungkook away from Busan. One day at home had managed to calm him enough that he would actually eat again, and then one day back at school had pushed him back to the brink. Which meant that it was happening at school, the one place where they couldn’t protect him. 

If Yoongi could just barge into the school, find the kids who were bullying his son, and then beat them half to death he would do it in a heartbeat. But he was pretty sure that Jin wouldn’t forgive him for making him raise Kihwan alone for numerous years when he went to prison for beating on a bunch of minors. 

When JYP had walked into his Studio to ask about the trip to Thailand he had contemplated for all of about 5 seconds before saying that he would go. 

It was what Jungkook needed. 

Yoongi walked into the house, leaving his shoes at the backdoor and making sure to lock it before heading downstairs to check on the twins. 

A small peek into their room confirmed that they were fast asleep in a lump of blankets on Jungkook’s bed and he left it at that, now headed to his and his mate’s room. 

He turned the light on and realized that Jin wasn’t anywhere to be seen, turning it off again and glancing down the hall in the direction of their other kids’ rooms. 

The only light that he could see was coming from under the door of the nursery so he headed there, pushing the door open and noticing that his mate was busy putting decals up on the wall. 

He said nothing, instead simply watching as the omega put a meticulous amount of space between the decals until he finally ran out. 

“What do you want Yoongi?” 

The younger watched as his mate moved to the rocking chair, groaning softly at the effort it took to sit down with his stomach as large as it was. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened down there?” 

Jin raised an eyebrow at him, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Do you want to rephrase that so that you don’t sound like you are trying to be my parent instead of my mate?” 

Yoongi let out a soft _‘tsk’_ , moving to where his mate was and sitting on the foot rest of the rocking chair. 

“Jinnie, I want you to tell me why you are so upset. I am done with the arguing, with us running in circles around each other. We aren’t good at dealing with conflict and I want us to get better at it as a couple.” 

The older sighed deeply, shifting with a gentle whine and reaching out for his mate’s hands. 

“What’s hurting? Hips or back?” 

“Hips.” 

Yoongi rubbed his thumbs over the back of his mate’s hands. 

“I’ll give you a hip rub when we go to bed.” 

A nod from the omega who released one of Yoongi’s hands to wrap an arm under the swell of his belly. 

“I don’t like it Yoongi. The thought of travelling for that long less than a month from my due date. Even if you rush to get the shooting done in three weeks and everything goes as it should I will still be only three weeks away from having Kihwan. Now let’s say that you can’t get it done a week early, now we are two weeks from Kihwan’s due date. And on top of that let’s say there is a delay and they lose some of the footage and have to reshoot, and then we get to the airport and there is a storm in Shanghai so our flight has been delayed. So now we are a week and a half from the due date.” 

“Jinnie-” 

“Stop interrupting. Just let me finish,” the alpha closed his mouth, nodding, “I am not in my 20’s or my early 30’s anymore Yoongi. I am in my 40’s now, which means that my chances of pregnancy complications and preterm labour and birth defects are getting higher. By the time we get back we may be anywhere from 3 weeks to 1 week from Kihwan’s due date. Now add together all of the stress from what’s going on with Jungkook, from being in a foreign country, from the 9 hour trip back home, from the pregnancy itself - that is a lot of stress to deal with when you are that close to giving birth. I said it earlier and I am going to say it again, I do NOT want to go into labour on an airplane. That isn’t my idea of a good time.” 

“You are not going to go into labour on an airplane.” 

“No, I would say it is a 50/50 chance. I have never had to deal with that much stress that close to a due date Yoongi and I would bet anything that if we go I will go into premature labour. It is too much. Not to mention the fact that the constant changes in altitude really screw with you physically. Do you have any idea how terrifying the thought of going into premature labour on an airplane is to me? The only thing in my mind when I think of that is _‘oh god, what if something goes wrong? What if Kihwan’s lungs are underdeveloped and I have him on an airplane and we can’t get him help because we are one a fucking airplane and we lose him?’_. That is all I can think of Yoongi, and it terrifies me.” 

The omega was starting to tear up and Yoongi felt bad for pushing him so far, taking a minute to just lean forward and press kisses all over the swell of his belly. 

“You know that I wouldn’t let that happen. The majority of the first flight is over land which means that if it did happen the captain would get us down on the ground as soon as possible. The second flight is mostly over water but it is also shorter.” 

“I don’t want to risk losing him Yoongi. I know you want to use this trip to protect Jungkook, but I don’t want to lose Kihwannie. Jungkook is in a delicate state right now, but he is also able to fight for himself. Kihwan can’t. I don’t want to risk losing a child for this trip to Thailand. That’s why I said that you should just take the twins and go.” 

“If we don’t take Jungkook out of the situation he is in right now we are still risking losing a child Jinnie. One that holds a much deeper place in our hearts than Kihwan currently does.” 

That put the omega on the defensive as he swatted his mate away from his belly, wrapping both of his arms around it protectively. 

“Don’t say that ever again. You don’t get it. You don’t carry them inside of your body, you don’t feel them kicking inside of you at night, you don’t feel them growing inside of you. For you the point where you start to bond with our kids is after they are born, but for me it is from the moment they start kicking - so don’t say that as though if we lose Kihwan we can just make another one. That is not how it works. It would kill me to lose him.” 

“And it would kill you to lose Jungkook.” 

“I am not holding you back from taking Jungkook to Thailand Yoongi, but I am not going. I’m just not.” 

“Okay, can we talk openly about this? Without you getting mad at me for being blunt, without us arguing, without us getting pissy at each other afterwards?” 

The older was quiet for a moment until he finally nodded his head, one hand rubbing back and forth across his swollen abdomen. 

“Jinnie I don’t think it is any safer for you and Kihwannie to stay home without me than it is for you to come to Thailand with me.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“What it means is that, yes, you have never travelled this far into a pregnancy before. But you have also never been alone without your mate this far into a pregnancy before. We have been together for 16 years and mated for 15 of them, and the longest we have ever been apart throughout that time was 6 days. And I don’t know if you remember this, but I quite vividly remember coming home to you being an emotional and hormonally imbalanced disaster.” 

“Hey, that was a tough 6 days. That was also when the twins got that really bad flu, and Yuna was still little and that was when Taehyung was being an insanely picky eater - and it was just a bad 6 days in my defense.” 

“Okay, that’s fine. But you weren’t even pregnant or pre-heat. Your hormones are 10x more unbalanced now than they would have been then, so we have absolutely no idea what me being gone for a month would do to your hormones. For all we know me being gone for that month may be just as stressful as the alternative. Which means that you could very well go into premature labour either way. But if it happens here, then it happens without me. If it happens here and I am in Thailand that means you have to do it alone. That means that I can’t be there to help you through it, and that scares me. If you go into premature labour in Thailand I am still there to hold your hand and wipe your forehead and rub your back and to help bring you down when it gets too scary and stressful. If it happens here and I am in Thailand then you have to go through that alone.” 

Right away the alpha could tell that what he said had struck a chord as his mate shifted uncomfortably, reaching out for one of his hands and holding it over top of his swollen belly in both of his. 

“And that scares me Jinnie. I don’t want to think about you going into premature labour without me there to comfort you. If it does happen, which is a very real possibility either way, you are going to be so scared - and the thought of being thousands of miles away from you when you are that terrified makes me sick to my stomach. At least if you are with me I can protect you and Kihwan, I can’t do that from thousands of miles away. If you two are with me then you know that if anything happened I would move heaven and earth just to protect you two. But if I am not there then I am powerless.” 

Jin was quiet as he gestured Yoongi towards him, hugging his mate and nuzzling into the crook of his neck so that he could inhale the comfortingly familiar scent of his alpha. 

“Is there some other way we can do this Yoongi? I just don’t like it.” 

“We are jumping the gun a little here anyway Jinnie. We are talking as though you going into premature labour is inevitable. For all we know we could go all the way to Thailand for a month, come all the way back, and still have Kihwan stay where he is until his actual due date. The fact that there is a higher chance of premature labour does not mean that you WILL go into premature labour. It just means that it is more likely than when you had the other four.” 

The room went quiet again for a few minutes until Jin finally pulled back to look at his mate, one of Yoongi’s hands firmly planted over top of his belly. 

“You better promise me that if it does happen that you will do whatever it takes to make sure that Kihwannie survives. Because I can’t do it Yoongi, I cannot lose a child.” 

“We are not losing a child. We need to stop talking like this. Even if he does come three weeks early the chances of us losing him are actually very low. If he comes early then we can afford any post natal care that he may need as a result of that. Besides, Jungkook and Yugyeom were three weeks early - and they are living breathing humans today are they not?” 

That seemed to calm the older who nodded. 

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. I am making a big deal out of nothing. Taehyung was nearly a month early, and he is a kind of capable grown person today. Any lack of capabilities he has is because he is lazy, not because of anything related to him coming into the world early.” 

Yoongi laughed a little at that, earning a gentle slap to the arm for it. 

“Plus, you are going to need a doctor for while we are in Thailand anyway. So if you are at risk of going into labour we will know.” 

The omega seemed much calmer now as he leaned back into the rocking chair. 

“Okay. When are we leaving? And I swear that if you say tomorrow morning I will kill you.” 

“I would not let it be that tight Jinnie. We leave the morning after tomorrow morning.” 

Jin rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not sure that is much better, but fine.” 

Yoongi stood and held a hand out for his mate who was quite happy to have the assistance in pulling himself out of the cozy rocking chair. 

“Are you and Kihwannie ready for bed?” 

Seokjin nodded, leaning into the alpha’s shoulder - eyes fluttering closed as he yawned widely. 

“I am,” another yawn, “expecting that hip rub you promised me.” 

“I would never lie to you about a hip rub. I am not that evil.” 

That made his mate laugh as they shared a tender kiss in the golden light of Kihwan’s nursery. 

~*~

Jiyong sighed softly as he carefully closed the door of Minho’s room, happy to see that his dongsaeng was sleeping contently in his own bed - his little furball of a cat curled up on top of his belly as usual. 

He made his way back to the living room where Seungri was laying on the couch with Taeri flat on his chest, the little baby looking at him with sleepy eyes - licking his lips hungrily

“Is Minho asleep?”

“Yeah, I think all this stress tired him out because it is the soundest I have seen him sleep in months.” 

Seungri nodded, reading through the papers Minho’s doctor had given him when they had released him from the hospital - the papers held slightly above Taeri’s head. 

“This is crazy. They left him so many rules to follow. A bunch of stuff he can’t eat, they say he’s not allowed to lift anymore than twenty pounds, they sent him home with antibiotics for that flu he caught. Plus he has to go back in two days for more steroids to develop Minjun’s lungs and - oh, well look here. It says to avoid pets since they can carry infections that could make him and the baby ill when his immune system is compromised. Uh oh, guess we have to get rid of Jhonny. How awful.” 

The older rolled his eyes as he moved into the kitchen to make a bottle. 

“We are not getting rid of Jhonny. Minho would be heartbroken, and I think he has been heartbroken enough for a lifetime. Besides, apparently Jhonny is better at protecting Minho than we are. She was acting off for days before Minho ended up in the hospital, she was hyper aware of everything going on and she literally tried to bite me one day when I got close to Minho when he was napping. It’s as though she knew something bad was going to happen.” 

“So in other words… She is an evil demon from hell who can tell Minho’s biological functions using her demonic powers.” 

Jiyong tested the temperature of the formula on his wrist before walking into the living room, watching as Seungri threw the papers down on the ground with a huff before carefully taking Taeri from him. 

The baby latched onto the bottle instantly, his eyes closing as he suckled happily. 

“She is not a demon. She is a cat. Their instincts are very sharp. Considering what a loose cannon she is it is amazing that she even went to Minho when she was a kitten. She probably went to him because he was pregnant though, because it probably made her feel comforted and secure and as though he wasn’t a threat because of it.” 

The younger sat up now, picking up the papers and folding the pages back over - smoothing them out as he placed the pamphlet back on the coffee table where his dongsaeng had left it. 

“That’s a nice thought, but I still think she is just a demon.” 

Seungri scooted closer to him, watching as Taeri contently suckled off the bottle in his fiance’s hand. 

“Why is he so perfect. We thought Jihae was a good kid, but he is perfection.”

Jiyong’s face started to go red at that but he rolled his eyes dramatically in an attempt to cover his embarrassment. 

“I wish I could see him suckling off of you though.” 

The older shot his fiance a nasty look that spoke of every intention to hit him when their newborn son was no longer in his arms. 

“Too bad. It made my nipples hurt a lot with Jihae because she just wouldn’t latch properly, so now they are sensitive. It’s not going to kill him to be formula fed.”

“I know Jiyongie, I am just teasing,” the alpha leaned forward, pressing a few kisses to Jiyong’s neck before turning his attention back to their son. 

“Stupid alpha.” 

~*~

“Eomma! Why not!?” 

Jackson rolled his eyes as he continued to eat his dinner, Jaebum glancing between him and their son who hadn’t even taken a bite of his food yet. 

“Knock it off Bam Bam, it is not happening.” 

“That’s not fair! I have been working so hard lately, all my grades are A’s, and I have been working my butt off as a trainee. Even then it’s not like I am asking for something super expensive. You and Appa would only have to pay for the flights to and from Thailand, Yugyeomie said that there is an extra room in the villa the resort gave them that I could stay in. Plus Seokjin Eomma would be around all the time to look out for me, so why not!?” 

“Because I don’t want my fifteen year old son to be in a country he has never been to before alone without me. Because your father and I are scared that something might happen to you. Because there has been a sudden increase in kidnappings and human trafficking in Thailand lately.” 

“You are acting as though I would be going alone and as though I would be wandering around Thailand on my own. I would be with Jungkook, Yugyeom, Yuna and their parents. Plus it’s not like we would just be walking around Thailand unprotected, there is this thing called bodyguards you know.” 

“Bam Bam, don’t talk to your mom and I like that. You both need to just calm down.” 

“No! This is the only big thing I have ever asked for! I always just ask for more clothing or more shoes, this is the only time I have wanted something big like this in my entire life! So it’s not fair! It’s not fair because the only reason you two don’t want me to go is because you know I am going to present as an omega and you want me to be here where you can dictate my life and tell me how to act and what to do! If I was an alpha you would’ve let me go!”

With that Bam Bam stood from the table, running to his room and slamming the door shut. 

Jackson and Jaebum were both silent now, the omega putting down his chopsticks and staring down at the table as he covered his mouth and nose with his hands. 

In a way they both knew that what Bam Bam had said was true. Had he been an alpha there was a lot of things they would’ve let him do, things that they had held him back from out of the knowledge that he would almost certainly present as an omega. 

Jackson knew in his gut that as an omega that it was wrong to hold his child back from those things, but Bam Bam was also different than him. Bam Bam was so small and delicate, he always had been. When he had started sheltering his son from those things it had been out of the thought of _‘what would happen if Bam Bam ended up involved in the same stuff I have been involved in?’_. 

He thought back to that night at Big Hit, to having those unwanted hands on him trying to strip him - trying to degrade him. But in the end, he had escaped. 

Then he thought of Bam Bam in that situation and he knew what would happen to his child, and that terrified him. 

Even if he felt bad for holding Bam Bam back because he was an omega, he did it out of a need to protect him. 

“I’m gonna go and try to talk to him. Just stay here Jackson.” 

He looked up as his mate stood, walking to the door of their son’s room and knocking softly. 

“Can I come in Bammie?” 

There was a muffled _‘Go away’_ but Jaebum didn’t listen, instead slowly opening the door and moving inside to where his son was curled up on his bed crying. 

He sat down beside Bam Bam, rubbing a hand up and down the boy’s back soothingly. 

“It’s alright. There is no need for you to cry Bammie.” 

“Go away. I don’t wanna talk appa.” 

“You don’t have to, just let me talk.” 

Bam Bam peeked out at his father for a moment before hiding his face back into his arms. 

“I know that you want to go, but I need you to understand why we are scared. You are our only child and we have sheltered you and spoiled you a little too much because of that. So we are scared because you don't know how the world out there works. Your mother has had bad things happen to him because he is an omega and we are just afraid of those things happening to you when we aren't there to protect you.”

Bam Bam had stopped crying now and he sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

“Can you just wait?? We are going to Phuket for the last week of the shooting anyway since they want your mother as a judge on the finale so just wait until then. You can spend as much of that week with Yugyeom as you want, we will both just feel so much better if we are there with you.”

“Do you promise that I can spend lots of time out with Yugyeom that week?”

“Yes, I also won't let your mom kill him.”

“Do you promise me that too?” 

Jaebum laughed at that, ruffling his son’s hair. 

“Yeah, I promise.”

~*~

“Appa, we have to stop at Starbucks!” 

Yoongi rolled his eyes as he pushed Yuna forward to walk in front of him where he could see her. 

“No we don’t Yugyeom.”

“Please! It’s right there!” 

“We have 25 minutes to get through security and to our gate, we are not stopping at Starbucks. We’ll stop at Starbucks during our layover in Seoul.” 

Yugyeom whined loudly but Yoongi simply ignore him, gesturing for the twins to also walk in front of him with their mother and sister. 

He always walked in the back so that he could keep his eyes on his family and everything going on around them. 

“Don’t you think we should stop at Starbucks Jungkook?” 

His twin looked at him with tired eyes then shook his head. 

“I want to get on the plane already so I can go back to sleep.” 

Yugyeom sighed in defeat, hanging his head a little as they took their first few steps through the doorway that would lead them to security. 

“Fine but you are paying for the Starbucks once we get to Seoul appa.” 

“You say that as though you actually had some intention to pay for your Starbucks coffee to begin with.” 

At that Jin laughed, the omega shaking his head at the dynamic between his mate and their spoiled (current) youngest son. 

They arrived at their gate just in time for the first boarding call and Yoongi quickly herded their children to stand behind Jin in the line up, the group boarding with all of the others in business class and economy plus seats. 

After a quick good morning to the flight attendant at the door Yoongi followed his family to their seats, putting his and Jin’s shared carry on bag in the overhead bin. 

“We have all six of these seats, which side do you want to sit on Jinnie?” 

“I’ll sit over here with Yuna and Yugyeom, that way you and Jungkookie have lots of space for a nap.” 

The omega gestured for Yuna to move in towards the window on the left side of the row they had booked out. 

“I can sit in the aisle seat eomma, that way you can sit with Yuna.” 

Seokjin smiled softly at Yugyeom. 

“That’s nice, but it is better if I seat in the aisle seat so that you don’t have to get up every time I need to pee.” 

Yoongi snorted unintentionally before covering his mouth, watching as a pink faced Yugyeom moved to sit next to his little sister and then watching as his mate eased the diaper bag under the seat in front of him. 

He ushered Jungkook in next to the window before taking the aisle seat across from his mate. 

“You could’ve left the diaper bag at home you know.” 

“Uh, no. Because then if Kihwan comes early we would have to buy a bunch of onesies and diapers to tide us over until we could get home. I am being smart and well prepared.” 

The alpha nodded, shutting his mouth and simply reaching across the aisle to put a hand on his mate’s belly while they waited for the next group of people to board the plane. 

Once they were up in the air and the seatbelt sign was turned off Jungkook sprawled across the seats, resting with his head on his father’s lap - Yoongi gently running his hands through the boy’s hair to soothe him. 

He glanced out the window at the massive clouds surrounding them and then back to Jungkook before shifting to look at his pregnant mate on the other side of the aisle. 

God he hoped he was making the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry, it's a bit bland. 
> 
> We are going to touch on this stuff with Bam Bam again later on once him and Yugyeom actually become a couple. 
> 
> Thailand Arc is coming! We are finally gonna get to see happy little bunny smile Jungkookie again. This arc is actually going to be mainly focused on Jungkook and Yugyeom. Jin and Yoongi are going to be there of course, but this is far more about Jungkook than it is about anyone else. 
> 
> YG Fam is gonna be absent for a little bit, but we'll see Namjoon again soon. 
> 
> Now I am gonna stop here for the purpose of keeping my notes vague. I really don't wanna spoil the end of this arc cause it's gonna be awesome and intense and you guys are gonna be so glad that I kept it to myself. 
> 
> Bye for now, I will hopefully get another chapter out this week. On the weekend I am gonna have the house to myself so I am hoping that the lack of distractions will give me time to write. 
> 
> -Authornim


	46. A Promise Made to Oneself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi dreams of the many times that he has worked hard to protect Jungkook, but continues to work hard to do so in his waking life as well as the family arrived in Thailand and get settled into their hotel. One day into staying home alone and Taehyung already hates it, and already feels like a ten year old again - especially when Hoseok and Jimin take pity on him and baby him as though he were still a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A quick update! 
> 
> I was randomly feeling inspired. So here is another chapter already. 
> 
> It's got some good feels, some sad feels. Some foreshadowing for things to come, and some foreshadowing for things that have already happened that we will talk about in depth later. 
> 
> I dunno what to say here, so enjoy and I will see you in the end notes.

_Everything was quiet when Yoongi’s eyes fluttered open, the alpha groaning and rolling over to glance at his beat up old alarm clock that told him it was only 2 in the morning._

_He looked to his other side to where Jin had swaddled himself tightly in blankets while he slept - the omega’s soft breathing nearly lulling him back to sleep._

_There was a thought haunting his mind that just wouldn’t leave him alone._

_The alpha pulled himself from the bed, stepping around the toys Taehyung had left on his and Jin’s bedroom floor as he quietly moved to Jungkook’s and Yugyeom’s crib - the two nine month old babies sleeping contently, tiny hands intertwined._

_Yoongi reached into the crib, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth across Jungkook’s head._

_His mind went back to that party, to that alpha yelling that the children in this crib belonged to him._

_Yet in Yoongi’s heart these were his children, his sons, whether he was their biological father or not. It didn’t matter if it was that asshole who had gotten his mate pregnant with the twins, these were his kids._

_His nightmares came back to the forefront of his mind._

_That asshole showing up on their doorstep, ripping Jin from him, ripping their sons from him. It was all he could see when he closed his eyes, and it terrified him. For the last year he had built his life around the omega who was currently asleep in the bed mere feet from him. For the last year he had built his life around the tiny humans in the crib he was reaching into. Even before they had been born he had changed everything in his life for them._

_Somehow without even knowing them he came to love them and want them more than he had ever thought he would be able to._

_For years he had told his family that he didn’t want a mate, didn’t want children, and yet the thought of losing these children tore his heart to shreds. The thought of losing Seokjin tore his heart to shreds._

_His anxiety was gnawing at him again but he pushed it back to the best of his ability. Jin was his mate now, even if he wanted Jin that asshole couldn’t have him without going through Yoongi first._

_If he showed up on their doorstep looking for their children back he would have to go through Yoongi and the best lawyer money could buy to get to them._

_Yet still that knowledge didn’t ease his worries._

_Jungkook roused a little, shifting away from Yugyeom with a soft whine. When he fully opened his eyes the alpha pulled him from the crib, hoping not to wake the younger twin as he walked from the room with Jungkook in his arms._

_He turned on a lamp in the living room before sitting himself in the armchair, Jungkook snuggling into his chest - tired eyes looking up at him in a way that melted his heart every time._

_“My god I adore you and your brothers and your mother so much,” he muttered softly as Jungkook knotted a tiny fist into his shirt._

_He gently stroked Jungkook’s head, the action quickly making the baby start to doze again._

_It took about fifteen minutes after that for Yoongi to follow, the alpha falling into a much quieter sleep with his son resting comfortably on his chest._

~*~

_“Yoongichi??”_

_The alpha looked up at the sound of his name as his mate walked into the hospital room with a takeout bag in his hand._

_“I’m not hungry.”_

_“Don’t be ridiculous. You haven’t eaten in days. It’s just a bad flu Yoongi, he’s not dying. You look like you are closer to death than he is, so just do me a favour and eat something so that I don’t have to worry about coming back and finding you in a bed next to Jungkook.”_

_He looked back at Jungkook as a soft whine left the eight year old’s throat, quickly moving closer to him and running a hand through his hair to soothe him._

_“He’s been in here for days Jinnie. I’m scared.”_

_The omega sat down on the other side of the bed._

_“I know. I am too. But you heard the doctor, he said that Jungkook is just sleeping off the fever. Making yourself sick from not eating or sleeping is not going to help him though Yoongi. When he’s doing better and is able to be awake for longer he’s going to want to see you.”_

_“But what if he wakes up when I’m gone? He’ll be scared.”_

_“Min Yoongi. Eat and then go home and sleep. You don’t have to support him alone. You go home and get a full night of sleep before you make yourself sick, I will stay here with Jungkook. Hoseokie is outside, he’ll drive you home and then you can come back in the morning.”_

_“I don’t need him to drive me home.”_

_“How much sleep have you gotten in the last three days?”_

_That made the alpha think and when he couldn’t find an answer Jin rolled his eyes._

_“Again, I would rather not have you in a hospital bed next to our son. So just listen to me for a change instead of being stupidly hard headed.”_

_Yoongi reached for the bag of food, opening it and pulling out a few french fries - reluctantly eating them just so that he could say that he had eaten something since their son had been admitted into the hospital with a high fever three days earlier._

_“How are the boys and Yuna?”_

_“They are fine. Taehyung and Yuna seem perfectly content to be spending all this time with Jimin and Ara.”_

_“And Yugyeom?”_

_Jin was quiet and Yoongi looked up at him._

_“What about Yugyeom?”_

_“He isn’t sleeping. Because he isn’t sleeping he is grumpy. Because he is grumpy he is refusing to eat. I have managed to get him to eat every time I go to check up on the kids, and he had a nap on my chest earlier today for a few hours, but he won’t eat when I’m not around.”_

_“You know he can’t sleep if Jungkook isn’t there.”_

_“I know. But what can we do? If it was completely out of his system I would bring Yugyeom here, but it isn’t, and the last thing we need is to have both of our eight year old sons in the hospital.”_

_Yoongi let out a deep sigh, hanging his head a little before looking back at Jungkook._

_He hated seeing Jungkook here, hated seeing his son hooked up to so many wires._

_The alpha ran a hand through his son’s hair a few more times before leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead._

_“Don’t leave him for long periods of time, he’s really disoriented whenever he wakes up so if you leave for a long time and he wakes up he’ll be afraid.”_

_Yoongi stood, hand still hovering on top of Jungkook’s head as he leaned down to press another kiss to his head._

_He took a deep breath before looking up at his mate._

_“Ummm… his bunny is in his bag in the cupboard with his blankie. When he wakes up try to get him to drink some water. If he’s not very disoriented and his fever isn’t very high then you can give him some crackers or something small to eat. I have been wetting the cloth on his forehead every hour and-”_

_“Yoongi. Just go home already. I know how to take care of our child. Get out before I beat you.”_

_His eyes looked back at Jungkook but he nodded his head, moving to where his mate was and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips._

_“You will call me if anything happens right?”_

_“Of course I will Yoongi. Now go home. Make sure that you shower before you go to see the kids in the morning. We don’t want any of them catching this, especially not Taehyung or Yuna. Taehyung’s asthma would make it way worse and Yuna is too young.”_

_The alpha nodded one more time._

_“I will.”_

_“You better go and see them tomorrow. If you come back here at 5am without going to see them I will gut you. They haven’t seen you for three days.”_

_“I know Jinnie. I’ll go see them. I might actually grab Yugyeom and bring him home to sleep with me tonight. Can you call me in the morning to tell me how Jungkook is doing? If he’s doing better then I might bring Yugyeom to see him. It’ll put his mind at ease if he can just see Jungkook and see that he is okay.”_

_“Okay, now get out of here before Hoseok ditches you.”_

_Yoongi pressed one more kiss to his mate’s lips before grabbing his jacket and heading to the door, stealing one last glance back at Jungkook as the fear of losing his son when he wasn’t looking consumed his mind._

~*~

_“Jungkook!? Jungkook where are you!?”_

_Yoongi was panting harshly as he ran from another empty JYP bathroom._

_Where was he? Where was Jungkook? Had he gone somewhere? What if he was hurt? What if he had hurt himself?_

_He remembered those messages on his son’s phone, remembered the look of heartbreak on his son’s face when he returned home mere days earlier with a broken phone and a shattered spirit._

_The alpha back tracked to his studio, checking inside to make sure that Jungkook hadn’t come there while he was gone before heading back out to keep looking for him._

_After nearly an hour of looking for the teen he stopped in the middle of the hallway, wiping sweat from his brow._

_The halls of JYP were silent, most people having already gone home earlier in the day._

_Through the silence the sound of a cry hit his ears and he followed it into one of the old changing rooms that people didn’t use anymore, finding Jungkook curled up on the floor of one of the shower stalls._

_“You scared me half to death Jungkook. Don’t just disappear on everyone like that, Yugyeom, Hoseok, and Ara are still running around looking for you.”_

_The boy pulled his knees tighter to his chest, sobbing harder._

_Yoongi sat down on the ground beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close._

_“It’s okay. I know it hurts. But I’m here. Even if everyone else leaves you still have me. You’re my son and you will always have me.”_

_Jungkook shifted into his grip, moving to curl himself into his father’s chest as he cried in earnest._

_He stroked the boy’s hair to soothe his heartbroken sobs._

_Even if it all fell apart he would stand as a pillar for Jungkook to the best of his ability, the way he had been determined to since before the twins had even been born._

_He had promised himself that he would protect these children no matter what._

_Yoongi remembered the exact moment. Remembered laying on the bed with Jin, his head pressed to the large swell of his pregnant belly - a two year old Taehyung curled up fast asleep next to him._

_He remembered feeling Jungkook’s and Yugyeom’s kicks, remembered looking at Jin and feeling like he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with the beautiful omega._

_In that moment he had promised himself that no matter what he would always protect those children, that family. Then he had promised himself that again when the omega was pregnant with Yuna. And once again the day he found out his mate was pregnant with Kihwan._

~*~

“gi… Yoongi…”

“Yoongi wake up.” 

Those words were followed with a hard slap to the alpha’s arm that had the man up in seconds. 

“What the fu-” 

“Fudge. FUDGE.” 

He looked across the aisle of the airplane to where his mate was covering their daughter’s ears. 

“Sorry, what’s going on Jinnie?” 

“We are landing soon, wake the twins up.” 

Yoongi looked over to where Jungkook was asleep curled into his shoulder, Yugyeom asleep against the window as he had been since they had gotten on their second flight of the day from Seoul to Phuket. 

He shook Jungkook, starting out gently until he remembered that Jungkook truly was his son and slapping his thigh. The teen let out a pained groan as he tried to shift back into his father’s shoulder. 

“Jungkook wake up.” 

The young alpha shook his head until Yoongi slapped his leg again, Jungkook now sitting up straight - eyes open the tiniest bit. 

“Don’t make me pour water on you while we are in an airplane.” 

Jungkook huffed softly, yawning widely and stretching. 

“Do me a favour and wake your brother up.” 

“I’m already awake. I can’t sleep through a tornado like you two.” 

Yoongi laughed a little. 

“Yeah, you sleep like your mother. A single drop of water hitting the ground can wake you two up.” 

“Appaaa, stop exaggerating. It would have to be at least five drops of water. Then with you and Jungkook it would take a pipe exploding.” 

This time everyone laughed, with the exception of Jungkook who nuzzled back into his father’s shoulder. 

Yoongi tucked his son’s head under his, knowing that Jungkook was just looking for some sort of affection to make him feel better about himself after all of the terrible things people had been saying to him. 

~*~

“Wowwwww.” 

“Close your mouth Yuna sweetie, you are going to catch flies.” 

That made the girl shut her mouth in a hurry, running a little to catch up with her mother as the family entered the lobby of the Dream Phuket - bodyguards walking on either side of the group as they entered into a line behind one other idol family and a few others from JYP who had asked to be booked in at the same hotel. 

Jin was shifting uncomfortably, rubbing a hand into his lower back, and that instantly had Yoongi looking around. 

“Boys, help your mother over to those couches with the bags so that he can sit down.” 

The twins nodded, grabbing most of the carry on bags and moving over to the one of the unoccupied couches that they placed the bags in front of - Jungkook sitting down with his mother and resting his head on the omega’s shoulder while Yugyeom went back over to his father and younger sister. 

By the time Yoongi was done checking them in Jin and Jungkook had pretty much melted into the couch, the two looking like they were going to fall asleep at any moment. 

“Come on Jinnie, they are ready to take us to our villa.” 

The omega groaned, Jungkook whining when he sat up. 

Jungkook stood slowly, rubbing at his eyes as he slung his backpack across his back before also picking up the diaper bag.

Yoongi held a hand out to his mate who was more than happy to let the alpha help him to his feet. 

The walk to their hotel room felt agonizingly long as their concierge gave them a quick run down of the lay out of the hotel - though really the walk was only around 5 minutes long. 

By the time they walked into the villa they were all ready to just collapse. 

The concierge called for their luggage while Yoongi quickly delegated rooms, moving carry on bags into each of the rooms before joining the family so that the Thai woman could tell them any important information they had missed along the way. 

When the woman opened the curtains in the living room their three children were instantly glued to the glass. 

“WE HAVE OUR OWN POOL!?” 

Yoongi rolled his eyes as he watched the way all of his children’s jaws dropped. 

Jungkook turned back to look at him. 

“Can we just stay here forever appa?” 

There was a knock at the door and Yoongi moved to open it, letting in the young Thai boy who had brought their luggage and tipping him when he was done. 

“Now if I could just have a few minutes of your time, please sit down,” the girl said with a smile, gesturing to the table as she put a folder down. 

“If this has anything at all to do with timeshares then save it. I am here for work, not for timeshares. We have been travelling all day, and the only thing on my mind is to get my kids and my pregnant mate some dinner and something cold to drink. So any information about a timeshare presentation is unwanted.” 

She got the hint, nodding her head. 

“Yes sir, but I also just have some hotel information for you.” 

Yoongi pulled out a chair for his mate before sitting down himself, Yuna crawling into his lap while the twins wandered outside to check out their private pool. 

Once the girl left Yoongi quickly moved all of their luggage into their rooms, grabbing all of the passports and their other important documents and placing them securely in the safe. 

“So there is apparently one family friendly restaurant on the terrace and a few bars that we will not be utilizing anyway since you are the only one who can drink.” 

Yoongi laughed a little. 

“Yeah yeah. I know you miss being able to have a drink over dinner. You can have a virgin drink.” 

“I could have a daiquiri with no alcohol. That would be good. But the point is that we can all eat there instead of having to go out and venture around in search of a restaurant.” 

“Do you want to go now?” 

“Yes, I am starving.” 

“Okay, you should change into something a little lighter. In the meantime I will go and wrangle the kids. Is Yuna out there with the twins?” 

Jin stood, moving towards the master bedroom to change out of his heavy outfit that he had worn to combat the cold Korean winter. It had sounded like a good idea until they had arrived to 30 degree weather in Phuket. 

“Yeah, last time I looked they found pool noodles and were hitting each other with them.” 

“Oh great.” 

“Good luck Yoongichi~” 

~*~

“Yugyeom, get off your phone.” 

The teen mumbled something in reply but didn’t stop what he was doing, fingers moving across his keyboard quickly as he typed out a reply to Bam Bam. 

“Yugyeom.” 

“I’ll be done in a minute.” 

“You said that fifteen minutes ago.” 

He let out a non-committal groan and Yoongi glanced at his mate as the omega took a sip of his virgin daiquiri, the group sitting on a set of indoor couches at the resort’s family friendly restaurant. 

Now he glanced at Jungkook and Yuna who were playing hangman on a napkin and he finally had enough, snatching the phone out of his son’s hands. 

“Hey! I am trying to message Bam Bam!” 

“And we are trying to have a nice family dinner, so how about you be an active participant in the social setting around you rather than sitting there on your phone?” 

“Fine, just give me my phone back.” 

“You will get it back when we go back to the villa.” 

“That’s not fair! You didn’t take Jungkook’s phone away!” 

“Because Jungkook isn’t on his phone. Now stop being a brat or I may just not give your phone back at all.” 

Yugyeom huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and slumping in his seat. 

He stayed like that for a few minutes until their Waitress placed a basket of bread in front of them at which point he gave up the act so he could eat. 

“Gyeomie oppa, join this round of hangman. We are doing Korean celebrities.” 

Yugyeom grabbed the napkin from Yuna, thinking for a few minutes before putting down the correct amount of lines for the name. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _. 

Jungkook took one look and rolled his eyes. 

“It’s Chris Brown. I know it is.” 

Yugyeom huffed, writing it in. 

“He’s not Korean,” Yoongi commented. 

“No, but I am Korean - and he is my celebrity.” 

Jungkook threw a piece of bread at his brother and Yuna followed suite, the family laughing until people started to look at them. 

“Eh hem. Bad kids, no throwing food at the table,” Yoongi said in the most fake angry voice ever simply to make it seem like he didn’t find it so funny to those who were watching. 

His mate nearly burst out laughing, covering his mouth with a napkin in order to stop himself from spitting out his sip of daiquiri. 

Yoongi leaned over to kiss Seokjin’s cheek, the omega’s ears turning a little red. 

“You are so cliche Yoongi. It’s where the kids get it from.” 

“Well I got it from you, so I guess you can technically blame yourself for it.” 

The omega slapped his mate’s thigh, Yoongi biting his lip in an attempt to pretend that it didn’t hurt. 

~*~

Yoongi quietly closed the door to Yuna’s room, having just finished tucking her in - the alpha heading through the villa towards the patio where Yugyeom and Jin were sitting snacking on some chips they had bought from a vending machine earlier. 

He stopped before he could head outside though, noticing that Jungkook was laying on the couch watching a random Korean variety show on TV and making his way over to the boy. 

He kneeled down in front of the couch. 

“Are you okay Jungkook?” 

His son nodded, glancing at him before averting his gaze again. 

“I’m fine appa. Just tired.” 

“You are very tired lately…” 

He could see right through the boy. He knew why he was so tired, it was because the depression and the anxiety were gnawing away at him. 

“It’s nothing. I’m just not getting a lot of sleep.” 

Yoongi ruffled his hair gently. 

“You know that you can talk to me about anything right? I will not be mad at you, no matter what you tell me you are my son. If you are hurting you can talk to me Jungkook. And even if you won’t because I am your dad and you are my kid, at least talk to Yugyeom or Taehyung about it so that I know you aren’t just bottling it all up inside. Your mother and I are just scared for you.” 

This time Jungkook held Yoongi’s gaze, nodding his head. 

“I know. But I’m… I think I’m okay right now. So don’t worry too much. You have hard work to do, so don’t stress yourself out over me too much appa.” 

“Always the good kid,” he said softly as he stood and headed out onto the patio, the moon reflecting off the surface of their private pool. 

“Yuna is asleep?” 

“Yep, out like a light.” 

Yugyeom swallowed the cheeto he had been chewing on before looking up at Yoongi. 

“Can I have my phone back now?” 

His father pulled the phone from his pocket. 

“You have to promise me something first though.” 

Yugyeom took a bite of another cheeto before tilting his head a bit. 

“What?” 

“It needs to be Jungkook first, flirty text message conversations with Bam Bam second. Part of the idea of this trip is to get Jungkook away from the bullies and to help him feel comfortable in his own skin again, for that he needs you.” 

“Appa, Jungkook is always first to me. He’s my twin. To me he is like an extension of myself.” 

“Okay, just look out for your brother. Also, there is absolutely no reason for you and Bam Bam to be sexting. You are both kids Yugyeom.” 

“Appa! That is none of your business! Now give my phone back!” 

“Rule two is no more sexting.” 

The young alpha whined loudly but ultimately nodded, holding out his hand for his phone - pulling it to his chest the moment Yoongi gave it back to him. 

“Now go to bed. It is nearly two in the morning. Your brother is on the couch looking ready to pass out, take him with you.” 

“But I am not ready to sleep yet.” 

“Your mother and I want alone time so we can make out.” 

“EWWWWW!” 

That had Yugyeom practically running for the indoors, the teen scowling at him before pulling one of the curtains over the living room windows shut. 

Jungkook looked up at him with tired eyes. 

“What’s going on?” 

Yugyeom pretended to gag. 

“Eomma and Appa want alone time so they can make out, according to appa. It’s so gross.” 

The younger twin walked to where Jungkook was. 

“Lets go to bed before we witness something terrifying.” 

Jungkook laughed softly, but half heartedly, and it made something deep in his twin’s chest hurt as he grabbed Jungkook’s hand tightly. 

They headed to their room, changing into shorts and T-Shirts before turning the light off and crawling into their shared bed. 

“Music or ASMR?” 

“ASMR, a Korean one with talking.” 

Yugyeom nodded, searching through the ASMR channels they were subscribed to on their shared Youtube account and finding Jungkook’s favourite one.

The soft sound of the woman’s voice quickly soothed Jungkook to sleep, but Yugyeom had a hard time sleeping as he always seemed to lately. His worry for his twin always out weighed everything. His need for sleep included. 

He grabbed for Jungkook’s hand again, hugging it close to his chest as he had always done when they were young and he couldn’t sleep - soon falling into fitful dreams. 

~*~

“He’s doing a bit better at least. I think taking him out of school for those last few days was a good idea.” 

Jin nodded as he licked his fingers clean of cheeto dust. 

“We should find something for him to do during the day to distract himself.” 

They were both quiet for a moment. 

“Yoongichi, can you go and grab that book the concierge gave us? It had info on different classes and events going on around the resort.” 

The alpha grunted but did as his mate had told him, returning with the hardcover binder in hand. 

After a few minutes of flipping through the omega stopped. 

“They have dance classes. The resort runs two dance classes, one for kids and one for teens and young adults. If that isn’t perfect I don’t know what is.” 

Yoongi scooted closer to his mate to read over the information on the classes. 

“We should call in the morning to see if we can get both twins in.” 

There was a nod of agreement, at which point they went quiet for a few minutes. 

“Are you ready to sleep Jinnie?” 

The omega met his eyes then nodded again. 

“I am so tired. This has just been way too long of a day for me.” 

“I know it’s tough, especially with Kihwannie making you so sore.” 

Yoongi helped the pregnant man up and the two were soon curled up in their bed together, the alpha’s hand splayed comfortably over the swell of his mate’s abdomen as though he was trying to protect their son even in his sleep.

~*~

“It’s okay. It is all perfectly okay. Come on Taehyung. Who cares if Eomma and Appa and Kookie and Gyeomie and Yuna aren’t here?” 

The teen continued pacing around the living room in circles. 

“It’s a brand new house. We are the only ones who have ever lived in it. There are obviously no ghosts or demons that are going to get you. Man up Taehyung!” 

He looked at himself in the mirror, meeting his own eyes. 

“You can do this. It’s fine that they aren’t here. You are almost a grown adult. Don’t be a scaredy cat.” 

He shifted his weight and a shadow moved behind him, the boy screaming loudly and turning around - looking for a ghost before he realized it was just his own shadow he was looking at. 

“Okay,” he took a few deep breaths, “Okay. You are fine Taehyung. Just go to sleep. Eomma said you could sleep in their bed and everything. Just go and sleep and stop being a baby.” 

He gathered his favourite blanket and pillow up into his arms before triple checking that both doors were locked and heading upstairs to sleep. 

~*~

“Taehyung?” 

Hoseok rubbed at his tired eyes as he looked at the teen on his doorstep, noticing the fact that he was dressed in nothing but pyjamas and slippers - his blanket wrapped around him while his pillow was being hugged tightly to his chest. 

“What in the world are you doing?” 

“There are scary monsters in the house,” he responded as he started to shiver fiercely, breathe coming out in large white puffs. 

“My goodness, it’s freezing outside Taehyung. Get in the house already.” 

He nodded, entering his neighbor’s house. 

“Can I sleep with you and Jiminnie eomma?” 

Hoseok rolled his eyes but ultimately nodded, locking the door before herding the cowardly teen up stairs and into his and his mate’s room. 

“What’s goin on Hoseokie?” 

“We gained another kid.” 

Jimin looked at Taehyung and smiled. 

“Let me guess, the monster in your parent’s closet?” 

“You all laugh at me, but I stand by my claim that there is a monster in that closet!” 

“Okay okay. Just come and sleep already. Tomorrow we’ll get you set up in the guest room. Sound good?” 

Taehyung nodded, climbing into the large bed and snuggling close to Jimin’s slim form. 

“Thanks Jiminnie eomma.” 

“Don’t mention it. Like literally. Then Jungkook and Yugyeom would want the same treatment. So just keep it between us.” 

The boy laughed, soon dozing between Jimin and Hoseok as though he was a child staying the night at their house again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEELS! In a good way. Not a sad way for a change. 
> 
> The fact that Tae is 18 and is still convinced that there is a monster in his parent's closet is priceless. He is such a social butterfly, so staying alone really just isn't for him. 
> 
> Jungkookie is pretty quiet this chapter, Yugyeomie is being the spoiled baby boy he is (he's trying to soak it up while he still can), Yuna is just so in love with the Dream Phuket. Honestly, look it up. It's beautiful, and they actually do have villas with private pools and everything like I mentioned in here. 
> 
> Honestly, the best part of this chapter is Yoongi's flashbacks. They are so beautiful. They are also really bittersweet in a way, since when you read the flashback from when the kids are little Yoongi is afraid of Namjoon trying to steal back Jin and their kids. He is afraid to lose his children and not have them consider him their father anymore. Then you think about the fact that it all happened. And you think about Jungkook and Tae both saying he wasn't their dad at some point, and it makes you realize that Yoongi actually has it a lot tougher than we think he does. 
> 
> Overall it's a bit of a heart melting transition chapter this time. Next chapter the actual plot of the Thailand Arc shall begin. 
> 
> There is going to a massive twist at the end of the arc, I want to hear what you guys think it is going to be in the comment section down below. I will share the secret with anyone who guesses correctly. 
> 
> Now, I am off to prepare for the debut of some new characters into the story. There is much research to be done, until next chapter
> 
> -Authornim


	47. Broken 1 Year Special Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the 1 year of Broken special, focused right before the beginning of the series with emphasis on Jin's relationship with Taehyung and the beginnings of Taehyung's protective behavior as an older brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other day I was just suddenly like "Holy shit, it's been almost 3 weeks since I updated". I have been so busy between personal life, looking for a place to move to, and getting ready for this that I completely forgot about updating. 
> 
> Now, HAPPY ALMOST 1 YEAR OF BROKEN!!
> 
> I am still working on the second part of the special, this one is just about Jin and Taehyung pre-broken. I kinda thought it was a nice touch to include some stuff leading up to the series, just to kinda tie it all in. 
> 
> Next part is based on Tae and his little siblings, how Taehyung helped his siblings to learn, his protectiveness of the twins, and it is honestly a very Tae-centric chapter. I am also going to try and squeeze in some Yuna and Ara because I am also going to be expanding upon them in the main series soon. 
> 
> THE 1 YEAR LIVE STREAM IS TUESDAY AUGUST 7TH AT 10AM PACIFIC TIME! It will be held on my Instagram (mysterious_coup_detat) I would love if you could all attend the stream.

The sky was illuminated in vibrant shades of reds and oranges as the sun set on another day in Seoul, lighting up Namjoon’s and Jin’s apartment as the omega placed dinner down on the table. 

“Come on Taehyungie, time for dinner.” 

The 2 year old, who had been playing with a few stuffed animals on the living room rug, was instantly up and running to his mother. 

“Nums eomma?” 

That made Jin smile as he picked the boy up and placed him down in his booster seat, buckling him into it in what he knew was a vain attempt to control the boy’s endless amounts of energy. 

“Yes, lots of nums.” 

He cut up all of the food for Taehyung before starting on his own dinner, trying not to focus on the empty seat across from him that hadn’t had the other inhabitant of their apartment in it for nearly a week now. 

A quick check of his phone and he was back to eating. 

“Eomma?” 

The omega looked beside him to his son, laughing a little when he saw that the boy had food all over his face before grabbing a napkin and wiping his face with it. 

“Yes honey?” 

Taehyung scrunched up his face as Jin tried to wipe it clean, rubbing at his cheeks with little grubby hands when his mother was done. 

“Where appa?” 

Jin froze for a moment, biting the inside of his lip. 

“Appa is just very busy with work Taehyungie. He is working hard to take good care of us.” 

A lie. If that was true then where was all the money from the supposed overtime the alpha had been doing for his new album? Because just looking at the meager amounts of food and other necessities left in their apartment and their nearly empty bank account - that money definitely wasn’t here. 

“But eomma tummy hurt and appa not help.” 

He gently stroked the top of Taehyung’s head. 

“It’s okay. I’m fine. We are going to go to the doctor soon just to make sure.” 

“Doctor make eomma better?” 

“Yes.” 

Taehyung looked down at his food, then to his father’s spot at the table. 

“Keep eating honey, after dinner eomma will come and have a nice warm bath with you then we can go and watch Nemo on the couch with blankie.” 

That had the child’s attention and he nodded enthusiastically, digging back into the food that was left in front of him. 

Jin checked his phone again. 

~*~

It was nearly 3am when the door to the apartment quietly swung open, Jin’s sleep deprived mind taking a moment to register the noise until he realized that his mate had actually finally come home after being gone for 6 days. 

Taehyung was sleeping comfortably on his mother’s chest and the omega very carefully laid him down on the couch, hoping against all hope that the boy would stay asleep. 

When it seemed for sure like the two year old wouldn’t wake up again he stood, following the sound of his and Namjoon’s bedroom door as it swung open then closed. 

“Namjoon?” 

The alpha noticeably flinched at the sound of his mate’s voice, turning to look at the omega - who was dressed in nothing but a pair of briefs and a long fuzzy bathrobe. 

“Where have you been?” 

“Sorry, I am getting really close to finishing my album so I have just been eating and sleeping at the studio for the last few days.” 

Bullshit. He had been saying that for months. 

“The last few days? It’s been almost a week Namjoon. If you are too busy to actually care about me and our son then just say it so that I can leave. There is no point in me sitting here in this apartment if you are never home anyway.” 

The older turned to walk back into the living room only to be stopped by Namjoon, the younger pulling him tight against his chest. 

“I’m really sorry, I’m not trying to hurt your feelings or hurt Taehyung. I’m just under a lot of pressure right now Jinnie. Plus, the harder I work the better I can provide for you and Tae.” 

The heavy scent of perfume that he had been smelling on his mate consistently for nearly 7 months now was there, clogging his nose - destroying any claims about this being for his and Taehyung’s good that the alpha was attempting to tide him over with. 

He pushed Namjoon away by the shoulders, shaking his head and trying hard to suppress tears. 

“Maybe you should actually look at the mere 25 dollars left in our bank account from my last paycheck before you try to lie to cover up the fact that you are busy fucking other people,” he muttered as he turned again, this time actually leaving the room. 

He was listening closely as he laid himself back down on the couch, pulling Taehyung close to him again. 

He was waiting for the alpha to follow, to apologize, to say he didn’t do it, to try and fix things, to try and assure him that he did still care about him and their son. 

It didn’t happen, and when Jin woke up in the morning to Taehyung patting his face with a little hand he soon found that his mate was gone yet again. 

~*~

Of course. Of course things had to turn out like this. 

It was Namjoon’s fault. All of it was Namjoon’s fault. He had lost all hopes of having his own life, his own dreams, his own career - all thanks to an alpha who barely even came home anymore. 

“Eomma?” 

He met Taehyung’s eyes, suddenly aware that he was crying as he clutched the pieces of paper close to his chest. 

The wind blew softly, the sun surprisingly warm on his cold form as he and Taehyung sat outside of the doctor’s office on a snowy bench. 

“Eomma sad?” 

He lowered the papers, trying his best to carefully fold them with shaky hands - tucking them into the diaper bag before pulling his son a little closer. 

“I’m okay, I just...” he tried in vain to wipe the tears away, knowing that he couldn’t make his young son shoulder any of this burden that was his own. 

Taehyung hugged him tightly, tears forming in big eyes. 

“Eomma no cry. Taehyung love eomma, so eomma no cry.” 

“You take such good care of me Taehyungie,” he looked down at himself before putting one of the boy’s hands over top of his flat stomach, “but you are going to have a little brother or sister soon, will you also take good care of them honey?” 

The boy seemed confused, both at what his mother had said but also at the correlation between his younger sibling and his mother’s stomach. 

“Little brother?” 

“Or sister. You want a brother?” 

The child nodded his head vigorously. 

“Little brother come soon?” 

“8 months.” 

Taehyung pouted, puffing his cheeks up and shaking his head. 

“Sorry little man, that’s how long it’s gonna take. But after that your little brother will always be with us.” 

“Where he from? Ship here?” 

That made the omega laugh, and he could just imagine his son thinking of a plant where babies were just being put in bassinets and shipped to their families. 

“He’s from right here,” he held his son’s hand a little firmer over his abdomen, “so if eomma starts looking like a whale in a few months it is because of your little brother.” 

“Whale cute~” 

He pushed a few strands of hair out of his son’s eyes before leaning forward to kiss the top of his head. 

“Oh Taehyungie, what would I do without you?” 

~*~

When Jin pushed the front door of the apartment open, Taehyung dozing against his shoulder, he had not expected to smell food. 

But the LAST thing he had expected was to find Namjoon standing over the stove attempting to reheat pre-packaged Tteokbokki in a frying pan. 

The alpha seemed to somehow smell him over the scent of the food, suddenly looking up to where the omega was standing and smiling awkwardly. 

“Hey Jinnie.” 

Namjoon’s voice roused Taehyung, who looked up tiredly. Yet still it took a minute for his tired brain to recognize his father, but when he did he was instantly struggling to get out of his mother’s arms - soon hugging his father’s leg tightly. 

“Appa!!!” 

The alpha glanced between Taehyung to the stove before fumbling around to try and turn the burner off, Jin flinching a little as he saw the younger’s hand nearly graze the edge of the hot burner. 

When it was off he pulled Taehyung up into his arms, spinning him around a few times before pulling him into a tight hug. 

“How’s my little guy?” 

“Want nums.” 

“Ahhh, a hungry little man. Well appa made nums.” 

Taehyung was giving his father a suspicious look that Seokjin couldn’t help but laugh at. 

“Eomma make nums.” 

“Well, usually, yeah. But I tried hard to make some nums today.” 

He still seemed suspicious as Namjoon buckled him into his booster seat, Jin sitting down next to their son and watching as Namjoon brought out a stack of plates with cutlery and napkins on top - the bowl of Tteokbokki held in his other hand. 

Once he put it all down on the table the omega carefully portioned some for Taehyung, blowing on it with the boy’s help before handing it to him. 

“Where were you guys?” 

The older rolled his eyes at that question, not answering as he instead scooped food onto his own plate. 

Taehyung furrowed his brows as he took his third bite, scrunching his nose up after the fourth. 

“Eomma better nums.” 

Jin tried a bite and laughed a little, Namjoon’s head instantly dropping out of dejection. 

“It’s got no flavour at all, you should mix in fresh gochujang when you reheat it. It gives it more flavour. A little sesame would also go a long way.” 

“You are way better at that stuff than me, I did try though.” 

The omega patted his mate’s shoulder. 

“I am a little bit impressed that you even tried at all. Now how about we put it all back in the bowl, and I’ll redo it?” 

It took about 10 minutes, and soon the omega was re-portioning all of the food onto their plates. 

This time Taehyung was stuffing his face, and probably getting the food all over himself as he always did. 

“So uh, I looked into the thing with our bank account. For some reason my last check didn’t go in, it was a mistake by the company, but that money is in there now.” 

The omega looked at him, nodded, then continued his dinner without a word. 

Once all of the food had been finished Jin did the dishes, knowing that if he made Namjoon do it the alpha would inevitably break something. 

“What did you guys do today Jinnie?” 

Seokjin turned a little to look to where his mate was playing cars with their son on the living room carpet. 

“Not much,” he thought of the folded pieces of paper inside of the diaper bag that spoke of him being 2 months pregnant with their second child. 

“Eomma go doctor!” 

Namjoon tilted his head a bit, looking between his son and his mate. 

“You went to the doctor?” 

“Doctor make eomma and little brother not tummy ache.” 

There was loud clattering as the omega dropped the glass he had been cleaning into the sink, the older man lowering his head. 

“Little brother??? What does he mean Jinnie?” 

Namjoon glanced between his son and his mate, but the omega said nothing - too busy fighting tears to admit it. 

The alpha now moved to where he was, turning his mate to look at him. 

“Are you pregnant?” 

He pointed to the diaper bag and Namjoon seemed confused at first, but went over to it anyway - pulling out the folded pieces of paper. 

After he had read through them he put them back on the table, heaving a sigh. 

He wanted to scream, but he didn’t. He wouldn’t do that in front of Taehyung.

The omega shook his head, knowing exactly where this was going, sobbing softly at this point and moving to pick their son up. 

“Jinnie,” 

“Just stop. I know, I know what you want to say so just stop.”

He scooped Taehyung up and excused himself to the bedroom, curling himself around his 2 year old on the bed and trying to not cry. 

Namjoon wanted to say that he didn’t want another child, that it would make his career even more difficult, that Jin and their children were dragging him down. He had known that they were just dragging the alpha down since the first time that Namjoon had stopped coming home at regular times. 

Yet again he was waiting for the alpha to follow, to reassure him, to tell him it would all be okay. Yet again it never happened. 

When he walked out into the living room a few hours later his mate was gone. 

~*~

It wasn’t a surprise. 

On the contrary, he was not the least bit surprised when he walked into his mate’s studio to find him between a pretty beta girl’s legs. 

He had known Namjoon was cheating for months. The only difference was that now he knew that the face to put to the scent on his mate all the time was the face of the alpha’s secretary. 

Namjoon swore and stuttered and tripped over his own words trying to explain everything, as Jin had known he would when this day came. 

What had surprised him was just how hurt he felt. 

He had expected to not feel hurt, since he had known this was happening for over half a year now. 

Yet the moment he thought about their life together, and then about Taehyung and their baby that was currently growing inside of him, all those walls he had put up to protect his heart crumbled. 

There were tears rolling down his cheeks as a sort of numb pain overtook him, the feeling soon replaced with rage as the secretary made him aware that this had been happening before Taehyung had even been born. 

Years. This had been going on for two and a half years. Namjoon had been lying to him and betraying him for two and a half years. 

When he entered the apartment with Taehyung in his arms the only thing he could do was slide down to the floor with his back against the wall - sobbing pathetically as he held his son close to him. 

~*~

Taehyung yawned widely, sitting up in the guest room bed of Seokjin’s co-worker Hyosang that they had been staying with. 

The toddler carefully inched his way down off the bed, looking around for his mother in the room before going to find him. 

When he entered the living room he saw his mother sitting on the couch with Hyosang, both holding cups of coffee in their hands. 

‘I’m scared, I can barely take care of myself and Taehyung - how am I supposed to also take care of the little one? And how am I supposed to take care of Taehyung after I give birth and am in the hospital?’

‘Don’t worry, I am sure that it will all work out. I know it’s scary, but it’s no different than when I quit being an idol and got my job producing instead. Sometimes the scariest changes are also the most rewarding. I love being a producer, I am making way more money, my schedule is better than when I was an idol. So who knows what will happen for you? Maybe you’ll get to Busan and find some great friends to help you. Or maybe you’ll find someone that you love even more than that dick.’

‘Except that is completely different, that was taking a leap for a job. If it didn’t work out you always still had your job at the restaurant. This is my children, my helpless children who depend on me for everything,’ Taehyung saw his mother put his mug down and wrap his arms around his stomach, ‘I am terrified that I won’t be able to protect Taehyung and the little one on my own. I don’t want to let either of them down.’

When his mother started to cry softly the toddler moved to where he was, Jin jumping a little when he felt a small hand touch his arm. 

“Eomma?” 

He looked at Taehyung, instantly trying to wipe his tears away before reaching out a hand to ruffle his hair. 

“Hi Taehyungie, are you hungry sweetie?” 

The little boy crawled up into his mother’s lap, hugging him around the middle. 

“I protect eomma and baby brother. So eomma no cry.” 

“See? No need to worry so much hyung, Taehyung is going to protect you both, and I’m gonna try and help as much as I can until you head to Busan.” 

Seokjin glanced between Hyosang and his son, running fingers through his 2 year old’s hair as he nodded. 

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. Sorry, I’ll try to stop stressing out so much. Thanks Hyosang,” Taehyung looked up at him and he smiled, “thank you Taehyungie. Your little brother is very lucky to have you to protect him.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions that you would like asked in the live stream tomorrow feel free to comment them here and I will respond to them in the stream. 
> 
> I don't have much else to say down here, now I am gonna go and keep working on part 2 - Happy ALMOST 1 year of Broken!!
> 
> -Authornim


End file.
